The Kings in the North
by xMissWhitneyBexx
Summary: What if Robb listened to his mother shortly before her death and ran away. On the verge of death and taking to hiding after the North is taken by the Boltons, Robb finally reunites with Jon at Castle Black, revenge in his heart and the hope to take back Winterfell and fight behind the Wall with his brother.
1. Chapter 1

**What if Robb listened to his mother shortly before her death and ran away. On the verge of death and taking to hiding after the North is taken by the Boltons, Robb finally reunites with Jon at Castle Black, revenge in his heart and the hope to take back Winterfell and fight behind the Wall with his brother.**

 **Things to mention for the sake of this story:**

 **1) Ygritte's still alive**

 **2) Robb's still alive**

 **3) Grey Wind is still alive**

 **4) Rickon won't be killed**

 **5) A recognised woman will be in this story**

* * *

"Lord Commander, someone has arrived for you!" Tollett said, opening the door. "They haven't stated who they are and why they want you."

Jon frowned but followed Edd outside to the gates and stared at the hooded figure on the lone horse.

"What brings you here?" Jon asked. He was nervous, no one came for him and he'd lived his life in somewhat peace since leaving home. If this person was here to bring him trouble, he'd be having strong words with them.

He was already aiding in housing the remainder of Stannis Baratheon's forces and they were at least willing to pull their own weight in return for protection. Even Ser Davos Seaworth was proving very supportive and the Red Woman.

The hooded figure jumped down from their horse with ease and walked towards Jon's voice, making the Lord Commander step back with his hand touching his sword's hilt.

"Thought I'd get a better greeting than that, Snow," the voice said making Jon gasp.

The figure finally took his hood off and everyone collectively gasped at the sight, some even muttering prayers to their respective gods.

"It can't be..." Jon breathed out, disbelief in his eyes as his hand slacked to his side. "You-You were _dead_."

Robb smiled and took the remaining steps to bring his brother into a tight embrace.

"I'm here, Snow. It's me. I'm no ghost."

As if the direwolf knew its name was going to be mentioned, Ghost stalked up to the brothers who were almost in tears in their embrace. The direwolf howled lowly and placed a bloody rabbit by their feet.

Jon glanced down. "I think it's for you," he said to Robb, making him laugh in pain.

"I had to leave Grey Wind with Arya," said Robb as he stroked Ghost's fur. "We got separated. She was at the Red Wedding." His voice was strained. "I'm sorry, Jon. I should have made her come with me."

"At least she has Grey Wind to protect her," Jon replied. "Come. You must be hungry."

Robb followed Jon inside but not before the Lord Commander ordered for everyone to get back to what they were doing.

"Lord Commander, eh Snow?" Robb teased when they were in Jon's quarters.

"King in the North, eh Stark?" Jon replied in kind.

Robb's eyes fell and Jon immediately regretted his words.

"We'll get it back. We'll make them pay," Robb said lowly. "There must always be a Stark in Winterfell and we'll make it happen once again. The Boltons will be destroyed for their betrayal." He clenched his fists.

"How did you survive?" Jon wondered. He felt as if his mind was still playing tricks on him. "When I got the word that Father was killed, I wanted to desert the Night's Watch to be there by your side. You needed me but-"

"I would never ask you to do such a thing, brother. You were needed here and I had things under control but Mother saw what was coming before I did." Robb glanced away sadly.

"Then I heard you died," Jon's voice broke. "I felt as if I failed you for not being by your side in battle-"

"And it was not battle where I was stabbed in the back with arrows." Robb sighed.

Jon still felt guilty and sick. "So, how did you get out?"

"The Hound-"

"The Baratheon Brat's guard dog?" Jon spat.

"He was with Arya. He helped fight off Bolton and Frey men to get me to safety. I sent him to protect Arya and have her reunite with me at the Eyrie but she never came."

Jon was surprised. "You were at the Vale? You could have seen Sansa!"

"Sansa was not there, Jon... She's been taken as Ramsay Bolton's wife."

Jon felt faint. First Arya disappearing with the Hound and now Sansa was taken from the safety of her cousin's lands back home with a betraying man to marry his stranger son.

"I couldn't get word to Cousin Robin so I left when I realised Arya wouldn't come. Then a servant girl told me Sansa had been taken to Winterfell to marry into the Boltons," Robb continued. "I went to seek help from the Blackfish but-"

"He wouldn't help. You are of his blood, surely-"

"The Riverlands' forces were almost wiped out along with ours, Jon," sighed Robb. "I couldn't blame him. He was there to pledge his support for me from the beginning - named me his king. My uncle has done enough."

"What will you do now, brother? I can't leave, I'm Lord Commander. If I could give you an army to get back at the Boltons and avenge the Red Wedding, I would. I can't..."

Robb gave his distressed brother a hug. "I must rest, for now. Bide my time before I think about what I can do to get our home back. I stupidly lost it, it would be too much of me to ask you to help me get it back."

Jon fetched for his steward Olly, telling the young boy to make sure his brother was brought good food ale to eat and drink and to get him fresh clothes to wear. He _was_ still a king after all.

"Of course, Lord Commander," Olly bowed slightly. "Your Grace," he added nervously before quickly leaving.

Robb chuckled. "Good boy?"

"He's good. He's being trained by me to be a skilled fighter for the Wall."

Robb smiled, patting Jon's back. "Well, you were the better fighter out of us. If you were by my side in battle, I'd never doubt your protection of me."

The door suddenly opened and Olly rushed in.

"Lord Commander. It's one of the wildings you brought back. Says he knows your uncle, Benjen. Says he's still alive."

Jon shared a shocked glance at his brother.

"Go," Robb urged him. "I will wait here. Get news about our uncle, now." He felt faint. "I will sit down. I have travelled long. Go, I'll be here."

Jon nodded and followed Olly outside to where everyone gathered assumingly by the gates to see what was going on.

It was then when Jon pushed through the men, Olly following close behind him.

Jon halted as his eyes saw the sign.

 _Traitor_

Confused, he turned around and that was when the first blade pierced into his skin and quickly retracted before the next stab happened and the next and the next and...

 _Olly_.

The boy's eyes worriedly met Jon's betrayed ones as the young man dropped to his knees and looked up at him.

"Olly..." Jon whispered. "Ghost..." He said even quieter, not even audible.

He landed the final stab.

Upstairs, Robb shivered and drew his cloak tighter around his body as something unsettled his stomach.

It wasn't the idea of eating nothing the past few days but the idea of something being scaringly wrong.

He listened outside where there was no sound. The walls were thin, he must have heard _something_.

Robb glanced at Ghost who was slowly getting up and heading downstairs. He didn't think anything of it. He just had to wait until his brother returned so he could tell him of his new thought out plan to reclaim their home.

His eyes grew heavy and he was about to close them when he heard Ghost howl mournfully.

" _Jon_ ," Robb whispered, getting up.

Something _was_ scaringly wrong.

Robb grabbed a spare sword and quietly made his way out of Jon's quarters, making his way behind a pillar and hiding behind it. He looked over the edge and gasped when he saw Jon on the ground, his blood soaking the snow as Ghost was herded into a cage, howling repeatedly as it was dragged away from its master.

Tears sprung to Robb's eyes but he had to think carefully. He played recklessly and stupidly during the games for the throne. This time, he had to play clever.

He felt sick.

Across from him, he saw Davos Seaworth and a red-headed woman rushing towards him. Davos gasped upon seeing him.

"K-King Robb?" The older man asked, shock in his eyes.

"They've... they've killed my brother," his voice whispered, strained. "I'll kill them all!"

Davos prevented him, looking down where the man who had told Jon of his arrival earlier in the day was fighting off his own brothers with another man.

"Come any closer and I'll clip yer ear off!" The man roared, ordering his loyal men to attack the men of the Night's Watch.

Robb saw a few men attempt to pick his brother's dead body up and head upstairs to the room where he'd just come from. He quickly rushed into there with Davos and the woman.

They were soon joined by the loyal men from the Night's Watch with Ghost hot on their heels.

Robb thanked the gods for Ghost's safe retrieval at least.

He watched as the men who seemed loyal to his brother barricaded the door as the other men placed Jon on the table.

Robb's instinct took over and he rushed to Jon's body, disbelief in his eyes at the idea of the man he'd travelled so long to be reunited with was dead.

"Who are you?" One of the men finally asked him.

Robb looked up. "King Robb of the North, First of his Name-"

"Jon's brother," they breathed out.

"But you're-"

"Dead? Apparently not." Robb snapped. "Who did this? I want their head for this!"

The men glanced at each other. "It was a mutiny," one finally admitted. "I am Eddison Tollett. Jon's... _was_ a good ally of mine."

Robb nodded stiffly, staring in anguish as blood soaked his brother's tunic and dripped on the floor in a sickening sound.

"Why did they betray him? Jon is honourable, more so than me," Robb asked. "He'd never do anything to get himself killed!"

"He let the Wildlings in."

"Surely with good reason? Jon was not a fool."

Edd nodded. "Aye. He was no fool. Winter dawns on us and White Walkers prepare to take over the North and rest of Westeros. Jon wanted to cease a chance of the Night King growing his army by turning Wildings into wights-"

"White Walkers? Wights? Night King?" Robb asked, baffled. "What in Seven Hells-" He regretted swearing, sending a quick prayer to his mother's gods and his. "Are those?"

"Those are more important than the bloody Iron Throne. Without the Seven Kingdoms, that throne is worthless as shit," said Davos.

Robb slowly nodded. "And this is a greater threat than that Mad Queen which sits on it and that Dragon Bitch?"

Davos swallowed deeply. "Yes, Your Grace."

Robb nodded again and leant his head against Jon's cold one. "I'll avenge you, brother. I'll avenge my mother and our father. I'll find our sisters and younger brothers wherever they are and I'll help defeat this terrible Winter that comes upon us."

There was a bang on the door.

Thorne ordered them to surrender and leave.

Robb had a good mind to head out and kill them all. He was a good fighter, a skilled sword fighter. He'd take on as many enemies of his family as he could.

"Is that who murdered my brother?" He asked angrily.

" _King_ Robb," Thorne taunted. "Tell those fools to surrender now and I will allow you and your brother's pet safe passage away from Castle Black with your brother's remains."

Robb clenched and unclenched his fists, glaring at the door in fury.

"Don't do anything stupid," Davos warned him.

"Other people killed your brother too. They have many loyal supporters-" Edd began.

"All cowards!" Robb roared. "Let me go and I'll kill them all for being cowards and cold-blooded murderers!"

"Why then, take me on, King Robb." Thorne laughed.

A hand restricted him and he turned to see the woman, slight fear in her eyes.

"I would not advise you to do so, King in the North." The woman sighed. "My name is Melissandre and I have a feeling that your brother will need you alive."

Robb's eyes cast downwards to Jon's body and he felt the air leave his lungs as the pain squeezed his heart.

Then, the banging started again and the door began to splinter and break.

They all turned to the door, some wearing fear in their eyes as others wore anger and fury.

"If you don't come out, we'll come in!" Thorne yelled out before instructing the person behind the door to break it open.

Everyone except Melissandre - and Jon - placed their hands on the hilts of their swords and drew them, ready to attack.

"Now, I'm sorry for what you are about to witness. I am no skilled fighter as you, Your Grace but I will try my damndest to protect you and your brother," said Davos receiving a grateful nod from Robb.

Then the sound of shouting and battle cries erupted and the banging stopped, the door barely standing upright.

"What is the meaning of this?" Thorne cried out as Wildlings surrounded them and easily cut through them.

Edd went to the window and a relieved smile took over his face as he turned back to the group.

"It's Tormund. He's got the Wildlings cutting them down!"

When the cries of wounded people and crazed attacks died down, Robb rushed downstairs with Edd and Davos to see the betraying men being hauled into a small group, rope around them as the Wildlings and loyal Night's Watch people held them hostage.

"Throw 'em in the cages!" Tollett ordered.

The three, with Tormund, headed back upstairs and Robb finally allowed himself to grieve over Jon. He prayed to the Old Gods then the New for good measure and even the Sept. He felt all the grief he had over the years since their father's beheading drown him with tears.

"Surely your god can do something?" Robb heard Davos say. "Please, resurrect him. He has so much to offer."

Robb's wet eyes thankfully met Davos' empathetic ones. "Please," Robb begged the woman. "I'll pay you anything. I'll give you _anything_. Bring him back alive."

"We'll need to clean him," Melissandre finally said heavily. "Strip him down."

They quickly got to work and soon she began her rituals, washing Jon down, grazing her fingers over his stab wounds which made Robb sick.

He'd seen stab wounds and worse before, especially after helping his wife - the gods rest her soul - amputate a man's leg. But his _brother_ pierced with violent wounds, marks of betrayal for wanting to do the honourable thing... if he had anything in his stomach, he'd vomit all he had.

When she was finished, Robb noticed Ghost lay down in mourning.

It was too late or _never meant to be_.

Jon was dead and now he'd have to do this alone. Reclaim his throne and siblings _alone_.

His best friend, confidant and brother was truly gone.

One by one, the men and Melissandre left, the latter feeling guilty for not being able to do anything for him and his brother.

"Maybe the Lord of the Light has no use for him," she said ruefully. "I'll leave you in peace."

She left and Robb's tears returned. He gripped tightly onto Jon's arms and begged him to wake up, promising everything and anything he could just to see those broody grey eyes again.

"We never should have left Winterfell," he sobbed. "Father never should have accepted King Robert's proposal to be Hand of the King. We'd still be happy and you wouldn't have joined this damned place."

Robb wiped his tears and set his face, putting his borrowed cloak on and grabbing the spare sword, attaching it to his hip and forcing the damaged door open wide.

He found Davos outside, and the man bowed slightly.

"Your Grace," he said. "I'm sorry about your brother."

Robb was about to speak but the sound of air being taken into formerly damaged lungs caught his attention and he glanced at Davos before the both of them rushed into the room again, Robb taking the lead.

The door was forced open again and almost fell off its hinges. It wasn't the door's last legs they were concerned about.

"Jon..." Robb whispered, staring at his stark as a babe brother.

Jon looked around, confusion and fear in his eyes as he tried to get off the table.

Robb rushed to his side, his cloak off to cover up his brother and hug him tightly.

"What...? Why am I...?" Jon looked close to tears, clinging to Robb with every strength he had.

"Let's get him dressed. We'll tell him what happened after," said Davos.

Soon after, everyone loyal to Jon - including Robb and a red-haired woman who had suddenly appeared out of nowhere - surrounded him in amazement, sympathy and joy.

Whilst helping him get dressed, Davos had told him that the Lord of Light maybe wanted him to kill the boy he once was and let the man live as well as other life lessons. Even Melissandre was surprised, stating that she didn't entirely know why he was brought back. In her mind, he was Azor Ahai reborn rather than Stannis.

"You need to kill them for their treason!" Tormund roared angrily. "Killing a man with no weapon brings dishonour and should be punishable by death."

"Killing an innocent man should be punishable, period," Robb gritted out.

"I will not kill them. They're here for a reason-" Jon began.

"No. You must kill them," Robb said.

Jon turned to his brother and furrowed his eyebrows. _When did he become so bloodthirsty_? Jon thought.

"It would be wise," admitted Davos.

Jon stood up. "Round up the men and bring the prisoners to be hanged for their treason." He sighed heavily.

Robb smiled to himself and nodded, watching Edd and a few men head outside with Tormund in tow with the redheaded woman. Even Melissandre retreated to her quarters with Davos following her. Robb then turned to his brother.

"Now that your Watch will have ended, what will you do?"

"I don't know. Move to Essos."

Robb's heart stopped. "I've only just got you back-"

"Come with me, brother. We can leave everything behind-"

"Our home-"

"We'll search for Arya-"

"Sansa-"

"We'll get the boys back-"

"There must _always_ be a Stark in Winterfell. You're talking madness! Let's go home and get it back!" Robb cried out.

Jon slammed the table, making cups full of ale spill. "I've just been _murdered_. I'm tired, Robb! I've been fighting ever since I left Winterfell-"

"So have I!"

"And I paid for all of those years with my _life_. Robb, I cannot do this no longer."

"We'll see how you feel in a few days. If you still want to leave, I won't stop you. I didn't when you joined the Night's Watch. We left as boys and here we are as men," Robb whispered the last bit. "Men with different paths, how it has always been as I've realised."

"I'll visit you all the time, Your Grace," Jon breathed out.

Robb looked up at him. "I'm your _brother_. Never refer me to as otherwise. I see you as an equal, I always have. Mother never turned me against you. I wasn't afraid of you usurping me. I had dreamed that when it was time for me to become Lord of Winterfell after Father's death in old age, I'd have you by my side. And on the battlefield after Father's beheading, I would have had you as my Lord Commander in my Kingsguard. Where I went, you went."

Jon was stunned. All his life, he was evidently overshadowed by the Tully looking young lord or _king_ and now, here the man was, telling Jon how highly he thought of him.

"I tried so hard," Jon whispered. "To hate you but I could never hate you. I loved you and when I thought you were dead... I wanted nothing more than to see you again and our siblings again."

"As I fought to leave the wedding, all I could think about was; my wife, my child, Grey Wind and my siblings. That includes _you_." Robb smiled.

The door opened and Edd bowed to Robb before informing Jon that everything was ready.

"Let's go and make our father proud," Robb told Jon. "Remember what he said not to do?"

"To look away," nodded Jon.

"Good. Let's go."

* * *

 **Notes for this chapter:**

 **(1) Robb reunites with Jon at Castle Black.**

 **(2) Grey Wind is alive and is protecting Arya after she and Robb parted.**

 **(3) Robb explains how he reunited with Arya and their plans to come home to the North.**

 **(4) Robb tells Jon that Sansa was taken as Ramsay Bolton's wife.**

 **(5) Robb's maternal side's bannermen were almost wiped out along with the Stark forces.**

 **(6) Jon and Robb share a moment from their childhood.**

 **(7) Jon is called away to find out information about their uncle, Benjen Stark.** **Jon is murdered.**

 **(8) He is quickly resurrected as in the show by Melissandre and he tells Robb that he wishes to leave Castle Black for Essos. He also tells him that they will find their siblings and leave.**

 **This was re-edited on 04/04/19.**


	2. Chapter 2

"That was not easy," Robb said to Jon when they returned to the latter's quarters after hanging the mutineers. "I too have had my fair share of sentence passing."

Jon's hand shook and he clenched it behind his back, nodding slightly to his brother. "What are you going to do now?"

Robb shrugged. "Head back to the Eyrie. Find support and allies. What about you?"

"Essos, as I said. I'm leaving tomorrow at dawn," replied Jon. "I will find Arya and Grey Wind and then after Bran and Rickon. You can get Sansa and we will all get away from everything."

"What about the Night King and his army?" Robb asked.

"I will tell everyone what I know on how to destroy them - burning their undead corpses and Valyrian steel." He sat down. "As long as we're safe and together. The pack must remain as one."

Robb finally nodded. "Winterfell is our home," he said quietly.

"Aye, but it _was_ our home."

"Wait until a few days. Let us at least help in some way."

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you would make a strong leader." Jon smiled softly.

"I didn't make wise decisions and got myself almost murdered."

"I got myself murdered."

They both shared a smile before laughing. It was just like the old days when all they cared about was living up to their father and keeping their younger siblings out of trouble and away from climbing trees and towers.

A few days later, Robb joined Jon in his room as they prepared to leave Castle Black.

"Ghost will be able to hunt for us," said Jon. "Did Grey Wind hunt during the war?"

"He did," confirmed Robb. "More or less limbs from our enemies but he was a royal protector."

Jon chuckled, shaking his head. "Ghost got curious one day before we burned a few bodies. Spat it out immediately but he liked the taste of blood."

"Lord Commander," Edd said as he entered. "Apologies for my haste entrance, Your Grace," he cleared his throat. "Three travellers are heading to the gates. Two men and a woman."

Jon nodded, turning to his brother. "Pack more supplies. I won't be a while."

The three travellers had now entered the courtyard, the woman getting off her horse nervously as she looked around and removed her hood, wishing to see the person she'd travelled so long for.

Jon stepped out of his room and looked down, spotting the familiar shade of Tully red hair.

His breath left his body. It couldn't be, could it?

The woman looked up. _It was_.

"Who is she?" Tollett quietly asked him.

Sansa looked so relieved, tears springing to her eyes as Jon slowly made his way down the stairs, still unsure of what he was seeing.

The last time anyone from their family, apart from Arya, had seen Sansa Stark was seven years ago when she was twelve years old and certainly not the young woman who stood before him now.

He paused a couple of steps from her, joy and relief dancing together in his heart.

The gods had heard his and Robb's prayers, so it seemed.

He caught her the second she rushed into his arms, tears wetting his neck as Sansa gripped onto him for dear life.

He held her just as tightly, ignoring the looks the men of the Night's Watch and his sister's companions gave them.

"You're the only one I have now," Sansa whispered, her voice breaking as tears slid down her cheeks. "Everyone's gone, Jon. They're gone!"

They finally let her go and Jon gripped onto her hand tightly, not wanting to let her go ever again. It was his duty, and Robb's, as a brother to protect his sister. He turned to her companions.

"I thank you for returning my sister to me safely," he told them. "I never caught your names-"

"Brienne of Tarth, my Lord," said Brienne.

Jon blushed when he assumed that she was a man and subtly for being referred to as a lord. "And you?" He turned to the man.

"Poderick Payne, squire of Lady Brienne," the man said proudly.

Jon's eyes darkened. "'Payne'? A relation to Ser Ilyn Payne who murdered our father? How-"

"Jon!" Sansa cut in. "He is not Ser Ilyn. He and Lady Brienne saved my life and brought me here."

Jon sighed. "Very well," he said, nodding. "Edd, can you make sure they get into warmer clothes and have food and ale? Get someone to bring my sister's meal to my bedchambers."

Edd nodded and got to ordering people about, telling them to mind their businesses. Soon, everyone around them ignored them and got on with their jobs and chores.

As Brienne and Pod followed Edd, Jon led his sister upstairs noting how she was shivering violently. Even her hands seemed cold when they were covered with thick gloves.

His eyes met Ygritte's and she simply nodded at him before disappearing to help Tormund with something or another. The man had been spending time with Ser Davos, talking about the kings they served and what they hoped for the future after Winter.

Entering his chambers, Jon saw that Robb was not there. He frowned.

"Sit down," he told Sansa. "We do not have many women's clothes but you can take one of my cloaks."

Sansa nodded and nervously folded her hands over her stomach, looking around nervously.

"He can't hurt you," said Jon.

She looked up at him with wide eyes. "How did you...?"

"I was told. Ramsay Bolton took you as his wife and you wouldn't escape from our home without good reason. What did he do to you?"

She quickly shook her head, resisting the urge to empty her stomach contents. "Food, please. I'm so hungry, I haven't eaten anything..." She trailed off when she saw the door slowly open.

Nobody was behind it and her eyes widened once more.

"Hells, Jon!" She breathed out. "Are there ghosts here?"

"No." Jon drawled out.

"Don't lie to me!"

Jon sighed. "Promise me you won't faint or scream."

She nodded and promised him not to let out any form of shocking behaviour. She watched as he disappeared through the door and heard hushed whispers before he finally returned.

"Come in," he called out behind him.

A familiar figure entered and Sansa gasped, backing away from the person in shock. She placed a protective hand over her stomach and shook her head in disbelief, tears running down her cheeks.

"Gods, no! Jon, you promised! You said no ghosts!" She sobbed. "He's supposed to be _dead_!" Her voice croaked. "Robb's _dead_!"

Robb's heart broke as he saw his sister breakdown. The gesture she made didn't go unnoticed either by him nor their brother.

"Sansa, I'm not dead. I never died. They faked my death!"

"Joffrey taunted me. I had to recite that you and Father were traitors and that I loved Joffrey. Then, they married me to the dwarf!" Sansa sobbed. "I had to pretend that I liked my brother being dead because he was a traitor!"

Jon took her in his arms, settling her down by stroking her hair as Robb stood back, unsure of what to say or do.

"I'm sorry, Sansa," he said, his own tears falling. "I'm sorry for all the pain and suffering you've endured since we left home."

"We never should have left Winterfell," she mumbled sadly. "I want to go back and tell myself not to go ' _you stupid girl_ '. Joffrey isn't what he seems, the Lannisters are pure evil, apart from Tyrion and your life doesn't get any easier after because your aunt will try and kill you because of her jealousy of your mother! Then, you'll be married off to the most wicked person in the whole of Westeros who can easily be on par with the Mad Targaryens and he'll..." She trailed off, staring at her brothers who looked at her in concern.

"And he will what?" Jon asked her.

"He'll beat you," she whispered. "And rape you from the day of your wedding night. And force you to watch him and other women..., all as he hurt and tortured the man your father once thought of as a son."

The brothers shared a glance. Neither one of them were there. Were Bran and Rickon...?

"Theon?" They asked angrily when it dawned on them.

"Yes," said Sansa. "He never killed Bran and Rickon-"

"We know that," Robb hissed. "But he betrayed us! Betrayed the North!"

"The North Remembers," Jon added ruefully. "To be honest, he deserves more than what you saw this man do to him."

"He's paid for it," Sansa told them.

"Not with his life," Robb gritted out. "The next time I see him, that betraying bastard, I'll cut his head off."

Sansa slowly stepped towards Robb and placed a tentative hand on his cheek. "How are you here?"

"I had help. Now, there's three of us. We need to find our other three and soon we will be a family again," said Robb.

"Lady Brienne saw Arya. She wasn't dressed as a lady," said Sansa.

Jon and Robb shared a smile.

"She wouldn't be, would she?" Jon smiled softly. "Where did she find her?"

"She told me she didn't know where Arya was going to. She wishes she could have made her come with her, to me."

Robb kissed her head. "We'll find her. I haven't seen her in years since the Red Wedding." It still pained him. "She'll be making her way home. I pray that we get there first and get rid of the usurpers before she does."

"Until then, what will we do? Where will we go?" She asked her brothers nervously. "I can't stay where he'll find me. He'll know!"

"Know what?" Jon asked her.

"I'm with child!"

* * *

 **Notes for this chapter:**

 **(1) Robb plans to get the North back.**

 **(2) Jon plans to leave Westeros with Robb and the rest of their siblings.**

 **(3) Sansa arrives at Castle Black with Brienne and Pod.**

 **(4) She is frightened when she is reintroduced to Robb whom she thought was dead.**

 **(5) Robb confesses that his death was faked.**

 **(6) Sansa reveals the torment she suffered under Joffrey and Ramsay's hands.**

 **(7) Robb promises that they will find their remaining siblings and take back their home.**

 **(8) Sansa tells her brothers that she can't let Ramsay know she's pregnant.**

 **This was re-edited on 04/04/19.**


	3. Chapter 3

Her brothers stared at their sister in shock, their eyes immediately going to where a small bump was present.

They were going to be uncles of the madman's child.

"Do you have moontea here?" Robb asked Jon.

Jon shook his head. "We never get supplies of moontea-"

"As much as I loathe Ramsay, I will _never_ kill my child," Sansa hissed.

"He's the enemy's spawn!" Robb roared.

"Then we'll have an advantage over him!" Sansa cried back. "Tell him that if he does not give us Winterfell back; we'll kill the child, his heir..." She mumbled.

Something told the men that either way, she was not willing to kill her unborn babe.

Robb glanced away, his tears coming back. "Fine. I won't let another mother suffer the fate of my wife. They... they stabbed our unborn child," he cried. "I won't force you to hurt yours."

Sansa turned to him gratefully. "I will raise my child with the same honour and morals as our father and his uncles," she promised.

Over the next few days, Jon's wishes to leave for Essos changed especially after getting his sister back.

The three siblings sat and ate with Edd, Tormund, Davos, Pod and Brienne. The Red Woman had avoided Jon at all costs.

"There is this woman, hair like ours," Robb began to his brother, gesturing to himself and Sansa. "She follows you around but never says a word. Who is she?"

Jon blushed and ripped a piece from his bread. "My-My..."

"Your?" Sansa pressed.

He closed his eyes and sighed. "My wife, Ygritte."

His siblings gasped.

"I've been here just under a fortnight and you never once told me about a _wife_?!" Robb said. "I thought men of the Black were not allowed to marry, hold lands and titles or," he cleared his throat. "Have sex."

"Well, I've paid for my mistakes with my-"

"Lord Commander!"

Jon rolled his eyes, turning back to see a steward hand him a scroll. It was the scroll signate of the Boltons.

"Ramsay?" Sansa asked, fear in her eyes.

Jon quickly ripped it open and glanced at the contents.

"Read it aloud," said Robb.

Jon did so and he finally decided to cut out the part where Ramsay threatened to rape their sister again but this time with his dogs and he also promised to flay her and wear her skin on his shoulders as he slept with other women.

If he had said those parts, he was sure that Sansa would kill herself and Robb would go in full steam ahead to kill Ramsay with his own hands. Jon wanted to do that too but they had to play it safe.

"It's more of the same," he cleared his throat.

" _No_ , read it all," Sansa begged. She gripped his hand. "He has our brother if anything is in there that we can use to-"

He gave her the letter to read and she gasped, tears springing to her eyes.

Robb glanced over her shoulder and slammed the table, making everyone jump.

"I'll go there and kill him now!"

Just as Jon predicted.

"Your Grace, we need to be wise about this," Davos said gently. "I'm sure your brother wishes to do the same but you need an _army_."

"Who can we call? The Riverlands will not do shit and the rest of the North are divided because of _me_!" He sighed.

An arrow flew past his ear and landed on his bread. He looked back and glared at the intruder. It brought him back to when they destroyed his forces and pelted his torso with sharp arrows at the fucking wedding which made him lose the North in the first place.

"Us Wildlings may not give a shit about your Southern wars but you are my husband's brother and I'm sure that Tormund won't hesitate in helping him and you." She glanced at the man in question pointedly. "Won't you?"

Tormund bellowed, giving Ygritte a grin. "She's right. She's also one of my best spearwives. Don't worry, Jon Snow, you have my full support."

Ygritte nodded firmly and sat down beside Jon in between him and Edd who just minded his business and occasionally winced when he saw Tormund try his charm on poor Brienne.

"Have you thought about the Mormonts?" Robb suddenly asked. "Lady Maege proved to be a ruthless ally of ours and was in my council."

"Her daughter is not even twelve namedays and their men were cut down with ours," said Sansa. "They won't have much to spare."

"They swear allegiance to House Stark," Jon added. "She might have at least _something_ to spare." He glanced down at his sword. "I knew her grandfather. The Old Bear was a good man, he protected me and I'll fight to protect his House."

Robb nodded. "Who else can we call upon? Which bannermen of our past will remain by our side?"

"The Arryns-"

"Aunt Lysa tried to kill me. Robin won't help me," sighed Sansa. "She's dead but Robin's regent is Lord Baelish."

Her brothers narrowed their eyes at the mention of the man who betrayed their father.

"He will help me and give me the support of the Vale if need be."

"He can't be trusted-" Robb began.

"The Vale is still family," said Sansa. "I can handle Baelish."

"With your state?" Jon asked, concern written in his features. "I don't trust that man and neither did Father."

Robb nodded. "However tempting, we need to think about this first. Play this smart. If we have the Vale backing us, Ramsay will double his men easily to outmatch ours."

"The Tullys are unable to help as well," said Brienne. "The Blackfish can't give you support."

"We must have more allies!" Sansa cried out in distress. "Our _brother_ is suffering at the hands of a ruthless, sadistic monster!"

"What can we do, Sansa?!" Robb asked. "My mistakes got us here, I know and here we are suffering for that. Everything is above my control!"

"If Father was here, he'd be disappointed," Sansa spat out.

She stood up, Brienne immediately joining her. She looked at her brothers, tears in her eyes before she set her face.

"What have we got to show for a House in this room? A bastard son, a daughter who married the enemy not once but _twice_ and a cowardly king for the other son. Father would be disappointed indeed."

She left and didn't look back as her footsteps retreated down the hall.

"She's with child. Her emotions get the better of her," mumbled Jon. He gave his wife a slight smile which she returned before stealing Sansa's untouched bread.

"What?" She asked when he turned to her. "She's not eating it."

* * *

 **Notes for this chapter:**

 **(1) Robb and Jon request Sansa to take moontea but she heavily disagrees.**

 **(2) She plans to use her child as bait for Ramsay.**

 **(3) Jon decides to banish the idea of going to Essos, deciding to reclaim Winterfell with Robb and Sansa.**

 **(4) Robb and Sansa learn about Jon's wife, Ygritte.**

 **(5) The siblings receive a scroll from Ramsay where he threatens them and reveals he has Rickon.**

 **(6) Robb is torn as his past mistakes have lost them valuable allies.**

 **(7) They begin to strategise on the allies they can call upon like the Wildlings.**

 **(8) Robb and Jon are concerned over Baelish's connection to their sister.**

 **This was re-edited on 04/04/19.**


	4. Chapter 4

One thing that Robb noticed when his sister demanded that she follow them to meet Ramsay was that she was no longer the emotionally unstable woman who had first arrived at Castle Black but a stronger and more determined woman.

She clasped her cloak around her shoulders and sighed when it didn't cover her bump.

"Take mine," Robb offered, unclasping his. "It doesn't have our House colours but it should help."

She accepted it gratefully and gave him a small smile. She put it on and Robb took her other one which was Jon's old one. It fitted him well anyway.

Robb was nervous. Over the past couple of weeks, he and his siblings had gone around asking for support and allies to their cause to get back the North.

He had even been insulted by an _eleven-year-old_. She had even berated the twenty-two-year-old for losing the North before insulting his brother about his bastardy and sister about her 'willingness' to marry not one but _two_ enemies of their family.

Thank the gods she didn't know of his unborn niece or nephew otherwise she would have roared more rain on them mayhaps even causing the young Stark female to burst into tears.

It was Jon's ally, Davos Seaworth who managed to sway the young lady's mind eventually, leading her to give them her remaining 62 men who were worth ten times more than they were.

Robb hated being called the 'Cowardly King'. His own sister, his blood, had called him as such even adding further insult to injury by claiming their deceased father would be disappointed in him. It hurt. Deeply.

In the end, three thousand men were no match against Ramsay's six thousand even if they were worth a thousand more. Jon, Sansa and Davos had done all the work as Robb remained quiet, hoping no one would add further insults upon him to his face.

Robb prepared his horse and from the corner of his eye, he could see that Sansa handed Jon a new cloak. _Stark colours and direwolf_ , he realised.

It made him glad that she was trying to mend her broken relationship with their half-brother but a bit of him was jealous that he got her attention easily and he had to fight her to get his own share.

He returned his focus onto fixing his straddle but his shoulder was tapped and his sister stood there with another cloak in her arms.

"You need to dress the part, Your Grace. Jon was surprised to find out that I stitched them myself," she said, almost shyly.

Robb gave her a smile and unclasped his cloak for another time. He threw it over the horse and slipped his new one on. It made him look more king-like than he had been in _years_.

"You hate it, don't you?" She said, worry in her eyes.

"No," he said with a wider smile. "It fits _perfectly_ , Sansa. I like the, uh, direwolf. I can't remember when I last saw our colours and direwolf coat of arms," he sighed sadly.

"I managed to remember before Ramsay burned the remaining banners," she said quietly. "It's not exact but-"

"It's perfect." Robb kissed her head. "Let us go. Being late will not do our brother any favours."

They had met on neutral lands just outside of Winterfell. As expected, Ramsay Bolton had taken his time and when he arrived, he smirked deviously at Jon before frowning menacingly at his wife.

"My darling wife. So nice to see that you have reunited with your bastard brother," Ramsay said with a fake smile.

Robb couldn't hear anything they were saying but stayed far away enough to keep him from being recognised by Ramsay before the man could either kill their little brother or kill him to get rid of the legitimate Stark sons once and for all.

But from what he could see, Jon was unfazed by Ramsay's attempt to rile him up. His brother did look at Sansa sometimes and Robb wondered what her husband was telling her. He also wondered if the man knew she was pregnant and was playing them right this minute, plotting to kidnap her and keep her locked away until she gave birth to his heir before disposing her to his hounds.

"There is no need for a battle," said Jon, giving Ramsay a small smile. "No need for our men to fight and die. Why not have it between us? You and me?"

Sansa turned to him. That wasn't the plan. _Stick to the fucking plan, Jon!_

She remained silent and simply stared at Ramsay in disinterest, hoping he wouldn't sense her fear nor the second heartbeat in her.

"How do we even know you have him?" She calmly asked but inside, she was screaming and cursing the man.

Ramsay grinned, clicking his fingers to fetch a man who dumped Rickon's direwolf's head onto the ground.

She didn't let herself show any emotion but she could feel Jon's worry beside her. She didn't even turn to him.

Ramsay began his bullshit again but she had enough of his games and she was suddenly feeling sick. Her stomach leapt in circles and she could feel her child moving inside her, almost bringing tears into her eyes and she wondered why an evil man could produce an innocent baby. Was it even his?

"You will die tomorrow, Lord Bolton," she said, monotone. "Sleep well."

She led her white horse away and finally felt herself breathe, tears running down her cheeks as she got her horse to ride faster away from them.

She met up with Robb just under the valley and they rode back to their army camp, leaving Jon and their allies behind.

"I can't wait to strangle him. He'll pay for his father's sins as well as his," Robb told her when they arrived.

"Don't fall into his trap," warned his sister. "Ramsay doesn't play games, he _makes_ them and they're the worst kind anyone can play. Worse than the one for the Iron Throne."

Her words sent a chill to his spine and he simply nodded, telling her to rest well and eat. She had to look after the baby.

It was a short while until Jon returned and the two of them along with Davos, Tormund, Melissandre and Ygritte talked battle strategies about how to defeat Ramsay's army with the element of surprise inside Jon and Robb's tent.

"We have _no_ element of surprise," frowned Davos.

"Aye, we don't," confirmed Jon. "But we need to think about this. Sansa told me that he likes to play games. We should expect that he'd use one with Rickon."

"Let our hearts rule our minds," Davos slowly realised.

"We may not know him as well as Sansa but from that one conversation..." Jon trailed off. "He's bluffing."

Robb frowned. "I highly doubt that, brother."

"With all due respect, Robb, I was there-"

"We both knew his father. Roose Bolton never bluffed according to Father. Don't be stupid. Look where that got me."

Jon turned to his brother in exasperation. "Then what do we do? You've led an army!"

"So have you," Robb simply retorted.

"Aye, I have but not in a war for a throne in a castle."

Robb sat back and sipped his ale, shrugging nonchalantly. "I'll call upon the Eyrie again. Send a few ravens."

"They won't help. You and I both know that." Jon sighed heavily. "We must all rest. We will talk more in the morn."

Everyone left except Ygritte who glared at both her husband and brother-by-law.

"Fighting won't solve anything. You Southerners don't know how to handle anything. And you," she pointed her finger at Jon. "Really don't know nothin'."

"What do you suppose we do?" Robb asked her. "Go on, I'm curious to know what my brother's wife thinks."

Ygritte turned to him, eyebrows raised. "You may have a small army but have you ever thought about surrounding _his_ army? Ever heard of making something larger than they seem?"

The brothers shared a surprised glance and she rolled her eyes before exiting the tent.

"Where did you find her?"

"Wildling infiltration."

"I like her. Keep her." Robb smirked. "Reminds me of my own Talisa."

Jon handed him his ale. "Tell me about her."

"She was a nurse from Volantis. Beautiful, she was." Robb shook his head, the memory too hurtful to think about. "She made a resilient queen."

"I'm sure she did."

Sansa entered the tent and sat down, taking Robb's ale from his hand and downing it.

"Rested well?"

"Yes," she said, patting her stomach. "She's growing stronger every day."

"'She'?" Jon smiled.

His sister nodded. "I can feel it."

"Well, _she_ is a little princess and we'll spoil her as so regardless of who her father is." Robb held her hand. "Do you have anything to add to our battle strategies?"

Sansa nodded. "I'm surprised you never asked. Do you not believe that I may have some insight?"

"Go ahead," Jon said, waving her over to look over the positions on the table.

Sansa faltered. "Well, I don't exactly know how to win a _war_ but I do know Ramsay."

"Other than him playing games, what else could he have or be?" Robb joined them.

"Just don't do what he wants you to do. He'll be ready for you to make your first mistake and you'll end up suffering from that."

"Don't do what he wants us to do?" Jon asked baffled.

"Isn't it obvious?" She asked him, unsure of why he was so baffled.

"It is a bit _obvious_ ," her brothers said, frustration laced in their words.

"Don't yell at me!" She said back. "I'm just offering-"

"Let us bring ideas to the table. Just think about the baby," replied Robb. "We'll get Rickon back."

Sansa left them, anger rising in her veins as the idea of her brothers still seeing her as a little _child_ danced around in her mind. She hadn't been one for a long while. Even when she was physically one.

Days of torture and oppression and pretending in the days of Joffrey had hardened her soul, making her snarky but careful, sometimes earning hits, slaps and warnings when he was bored. She learned how to fake her feelings and emotions and her first husband had been impressed, hoping she'd outlive them all.

Then with Baelish at the Vale where her aunt quickly turned on her, allowing her to use her fake tears and fear of being caught lying had also increased her guard and she knew how to get what she wanted when she wanted. Even that bitch, Myranda, couldn't scare her in _her own home_.

But Ramsay... She'd always have a part of Ramsay. Her scars, his touch and his child - if it was his child. Now, Ramsay had taught her to be clever and cunning. From him, she refined her skills in reading people easily and using Baelish' lessons, she'd concocted one of her own alongside Ramsay's lessons and now, she wasn't going to be seen as a child. Not now, not ever.

"Lady Sansa," she heard.

She halted in her tracks and turned to face her protector, Brienne of Tarth with a polite smile on her face.

"You should be resting," Brienne said. "I do not know much about childbirth but I know that the first few moon turns are crucial. You might lose it."

"I cannot rest when my baby brother lies in enemy lines. My older brothers treat me as if I'm stupid. Yes, I am slow but I get there, however, they do not wish to understand my ideas on how to get Rickon back."

Brienne nodded. She understood exactly how Sansa felt. Two men never let her feel as such. Her father and Jaime Lannister.

"Prove them wrong, my Lady," she finally said. "Either way, your mother would be proud to see the woman you've grown to be."

Tears sprung to Sansa's eyes and she wiped at them angrily. "I apologise. My moods aren't as they seem."

"It happens with childbirth," Brienne told her with a small smile.

"One of the reasons why my brothers treat me like glass. I am not a _delicate_ little flower. We've all been through our own shit, I can handle myself because no one can protect anyone."

She placed her hands on her womb and returned back to see her brothers in their tent.

"If we lose," she began. "I'm not going back there alive."

Her brothers were stunned but she didn't care. She gave them an ultimatum. They needed to win otherwise she'd find the nearest cliff and let herself drop from it. Didn't Ashara Dayne fall from the tallest tower of Starfall, all those years ago?

"If we lose, there are other options," Jon said. "Essos."

She shook her head. "It's home or nothing. If we lose, I die."

She left again before they could even reply to her warning. Her tears returned and she realised that she wasn't as brave as she made herself out to be. She needed guidance. The Seven, the Old Gods, the New - whichever one to help her through this. To get them all through this and their home back.

"Don't worry, Little Cat," she whispered to herself in her tent that night as she stroked her bump. "Your uncles won't let us die."

* * *

 **Notes for this chapter:**

 **(1) Sansa gifts her brothers with Stark cloaks.**

 **(2) Sansa and Jon confront Ramsay.**

 **(3) The siblings have attempted to gain an army.**

 **(4) Sansa tells her brothers that Ramsay isn't just any enemy - he plays games.**

 **(5) Her brothers do not take her opinions to heart.**

 **(6) They plan an element of surprise.**

 **(7) Ygritte offers the idea of making their army seem bigger than it is.**

 **(8) Sansa gives her brothers an ultimatum - if they lose, she commits suicide.**

 ****

 **This was re-edited on 04/04/19.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you certain?"

Robb glanced up from their battle strategies and stifled a yawn. He gave his brother a firm nod.

"I am," he replied. "You go into battle and I will find reinforcements to give us the push we need. We may have half the men going into battle but I promise you, we'll have more leaving it."

Jon was doubtful but he daren't speak out. His brother was determined to get their home back and to be truthful, Jon was better on the battlefield than he was, not that it mattered.

They were equally as good, Jon only slightly better and he'd fought worse than Ramsay giving him a slight advantage than Robb. Robb was a skilled fighter too but they needed his wit and charm as the legitimate Stark son to find more allies. No one would listen to a bastard even if he was the most honourable man's son.

He even refused Davos' help and opted for Sansa's instead to make her feel more involved. She couldn't fight like Lyanna Mormont was trained to nor like their sister-by-law was.

She could lead though and her newly gained leadership skills would prove useful especially as Lady of Winterfell.

"I've just realised," started Robb. "If I'm the king and our sister takes the seat as Lady of Winterfell & Wardeness of the North as well as Princess Regent, what are you?"

Jon turned to him, confusion in his eyes. "I'm just a bastard, Robb. I can't be anything."

"You can be," Robb said gently. "Being a bastard doesn't mean anything any more. You made Lord Commander of the Night's Watch, you came back to life... Look at Ramsay Bolton, he was legitimised yet you are a thousand times more of a man than he is even with the name 'Snow'."

"Father told me I couldn't make a bannerman for you."

"I don't want you to make your own House and be my bannerman!" Robb cried out. "Can't you see what I'm trying to say?"

Jon shook his head. "No, I can't."

"Let me legitimise you."

"There's no need. Even if you did, I'll be behind our younger brothers and everyone would think-"

"Fuck what everyone believes or thinks!" Robb sighed. "If I legitimised you as I did during the war, I'd want you to lead by my side."

"As Hand of the King?"

Robb took a long sip of his ale before finally replying with, "No."

"Robb, we do not have time for riddles. We have a battle to fight and-"

"Remember the stories Septa Mordane told us as young children? About Aegon the Conqueror and his sister-wives Rhaenys and Visenya?"

Jon was getting tired of this conversation but he decided to humour Robb and sat down, urging him to continue.

"He treated them as equals but we can make history. Be the first kings to rule a kingdom _side-by-side_."

"What are you trying to say? You're making me _a king_ with you?"

Robb grinned, almost madly as he leapt up from his seat and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"The Young and White Wolves, together in battle. We would be unstoppable."

Grey eyes met Tully blues and they glanced down nervously. Jon ran a hand through his hair.

"Let's get through this battle and what comes next, we will talk about," he said.

"Think about it!" Robb continued. "King Robb and King Jon. We'd be the first and not the last. Our children will be equal, united by both blood and the Crown. We'd also have two Hands."

The tent opened and Brienne of Tarth entered with nervous eyes. "My Lord, Your Grace," she bowed. "A direwolf has been spotted crossing through the camp."

"It's probably Ghost," Jon told her. "He hunts."

She shook her head. "This one is not white in colour, my Lord. It's grey and it is followed by wolves."

" _Nymeria_ ," realised Jon. "Has anyone hurt her?"

"Everyone is _scared_ to go near her. Except for the Wildlings."

Robb grinned. "Let her have free reign. She's a royal direwolf. If anyone harms her, a suitable punishment will be decided."

Brienne bowed and left back where she came from, her hand still nervously on her sword but she would not use it. The King had ordered for no one to harm the direwolf.

"If Nymeria is back, Arya will return soon. We must win this battle," Jon said. He was even more determined to get their home back, forgetting those terrible plans to leave it all behind.

His sisters needed Winterfell. His brothers needed Winterfell. _He_ needed Winterfell.

"I wish to be by your side but from what we have experienced these past few weeks, no one will bother to listen to what you have to say," said Robb. "I have a feeling that may be the same for me as well."

"I have this under control and so have you," assured Jon. "Go and do what needs be. One way or another, Ramsay Bolton will not sit on our throne ever again. Winterfell will be ours again."

...

Two sides stood against each other and again, Jon found himself waiting for the bastard Ramsay Bolton. Ironic how the man who was legitimised acted more of a bastard than the one who was yet to be legitimised. At least Jon Snow didn't stab a dagger through his father's heart and kill his brothers.

It had been a while until Ramsay finally appeared, leading a long piece of rope behind him from his position high on his horse.

Jon couldn't get a clear look to see what he was dragging but he hoped for whatever it was to be his brother, alive and well.

He turned to where Robb nodded at him from the top of the hill behind him before herding his horse away.

His attention returned to Ramsay who smirked but he couldn't see that in the distance. All he could see was the man yanking on his rope.

Jon got off his horse. He headed forward just as the rope began to shorten in size and what was being pulled forward finally appeared.

" _Rickon,_ " Jon breathed out.

The boy had grown in the long years since he saw him last. He would be eleven namedays by now but he sure was tall for his age. He wore Wildling clothes and Jon wondered how much he'd changed from that sweet child he hugged goodbye all those years ago. Maybe the distance had made that child a man.

It made Jon almost smile but he remembered that now was not the time to be reminiscing but fighting.

Jon watched as Ramsay cut Rickon's binds and whispered to him, pointing in the direction of Jon.

The man frowned. What was he telling his brother? Why did his brother look so worried and confused?

Then Rickon began to run.

Jon quickly ran back and got on his horse, getting it to start galloping towards Rickon.

It was then when Jon saw Ramsay grab a bow and prepare an arrow before aiming it at Rickon.

Jon's heart almost stopped and he heard himself yell at his brother. "Run left, Rickon!"

Rickon ran left just as Ramsay let the arrow glide through the air, landing where the young boy was seconds before.

Ramsay set his jaw angrily and prepared another arrow. Again, Jon ordered his brother to run in another direction, letting another arrow land where the child was seconds before.

Rickon was terrified. He wanted nothing more than to feel the arms of someone familiar around him but those thoughts were distracted by the idea of survival and the madman aiming arrows at his back.

Davos Seaworth watched on, waiting for Jon to give the order to attack but something paternal in him wanted to go and run after Jon to help his brother. However, he simply watched on helpless as he saw the young boy run staggard across the field to his older brother.

To _home_.

Miles away, Robb waited outside his sister's temporary quarters as she let out the contents of her stomach.

"You are a Lady," he stated to Brienne as they winced at Sansa's lurching. "And a knight. I remember you."

"I promised your mother that I would bring her daughters home. I am sorry I couldn't bring Princess Arya back."

Robb glanced down. "Even I had a chance to bring my sister with me but it never happened. Arya is a fighter, Jon and Father have taught her that much. I just have to believe she would return home. Nymeria is home, she would be too."

The door opened and Sansa blushed when their eyes settled on her. She patted her bump.

"She can sense what is going on," she mumbled quietly. "She hasn't settled since the morn."

Robb gave her a comforting smile, silently asking permission to place his hand on her stomach. She nodded without denying him access.

As soon as Robb placed his hand on her stomach and sent a quick prayer above, the baby settled.

"How did you...?" Sansa asked in shock.

"I was to be a father once, sister. I'd sing for my unborn child and Talisa."

Sansa gave him a bright smile. Her child would grow up with the best uncles in the world to teach her how to fight and be strong.

"I have something to confess, Robb," she said as they began to head downstairs to the courtyard, Brienne dutifully following them.

"Confess all," urged Robb.

She turned to him. "I sent a raven."

"To the Vale? Did Cousin Robin-"

"Lord Baelish has agreed to help us."

Robb took in a sharp intake of breath. He despised the man - he was too untrustworthy but if he had control of the Vale and their little cousin, he'd have to use his sister's hold on the man to get the help they needed.

"Their army will arrive in time-"

"For the surprise attack," realised Robb. "Jon doesn't-"

"He won't need to. We'll tell him after," said Sansa. "For now, we should head back to camp."

Back on the battlefield, Jon's arm reached out and Rickon was about to grab it when he was knocked off his feet, an arrow piercing through his shoulder.

He let out a gasp of pain as he hit the ground. His eyes met his brother's worried ones in distress.

Jon glanced up to see Ramsay preparing another arrow and he quickly got off his horse and dragged his brother up and over the horse's back. He gently hit the horse on its behind and it galloped away back to safety just as an arrow flew over his head.

Jon withdrew his scabbard and drew out Longclaw before throwing the leather protector away and wielding his sword.

He could tell Ramsay was angry by the way he saw him dispose of his bow and stand beside his archers.

"Knock!"

On the other side, Davos led Rickon to safety, ordering a Wildling to lead the boy back to camp.

The old man turned back and shared a glance at Tormund who nodded and began to order their forces to charge forward. The old man remained back with the archers, telling them to prepare their arrows.

Men of both sides cut down the other, running past Jon who looked around breathlessly at the sight. Before long, he began to cut down Bolton men around him, narrowly avoiding getting trampled over by a few horses.

Jon was shoved down and a Bolton man held his sword with two hands and brought it down, just a few inches from Jon's neck as the Bolton man was cut in half by Tormund who grinned madly at him, helping him up.

"Need you alive, Jon Snow," he said with a bloody mouth before getting back to fighting.

At the camp, Sansa and Robb waited for the soldiers of the Vale to arrive. They left the tent when Brienne noticed a lone horse galloping with speed towards the camp.

"Your Grace, my Lady!" She called out. "An injured soldier perhaps?"

Robb ran towards the horse and he managed to calm the scared beast down before heading over to its back to identify the injured person.

His eyes widened at the sight of Tully red hair.

"Rickon!" He cried out, tears of happiness springing to his eyes as he dragged the boy down. "Sansa, it's Rickon!" He called out behind him.

Brienne joined him and knelt down to where the boy shivered and moaned in pain.

"Rickon, it's me. It's Robb. You're going to be fine, baby brother," said Robb. "He's hurt. Get a nurse!"

A few men of the Black, which Edd had kindly lent for helping out the injured, came and carried Rickon to take him to the healing tent.

"Jon..." Rickon croaked out, blood coming from his lips.

Robb became alarmed. "Jon, what? What happened to Jon? Was he cut down?"

"Went... alone..." Rickon drawled out before passing out.

Sansa finally managed to make her way over to them, placing a hand on her chest as she breathed heavily at making her steps with such haste. Being pregnant with a child was not easy at all.

"You need to go, Robb."

She must have heard, Robb realised.

"I have to. Stay here with Rickon and wait for the Arryn forces," instructed her older brother. "I will fight myself."

He kissed Rickon's forehead and Sansa's before sending an unspoken message between them.

She nodded doubtfully and turned her attention to Rickon who was finally being carried into the tent.

"I need you and Jon _alive_ , Robb."

Robb replied with a firm nod and got onto the horse which had ridden their brother here.

"I promise you, we won't fail today. Not ever," he told her.

Back at the battlefield, Davos instructed their archers to stand down.

"We will end up cutting down our own men," he said ruefully, giving Ygritte a firm nod. "Follow me!"

He drew his sword and began to run towards the fighting, the archers now changing their tactics to one-on-one attacks and close contact crossbows with Ygritte's orders.

Jon whirled left then right, slicing through the enemy with ease. He was tripped up but he embedded his sword into the soldier's leg, through and through.

He got back up and ducked just in time as a battleaxe swung over his head, making him sigh in relief but now was not the time for any relief.

A man, he didn't know from what side as it was a blur, fell on him. Then a dead man joined the pile until men piled upon men on top of Jon, drowning him in the dirt and warm blood.

Robb got down from the horse and withdrew his sword. He looked around, hoping to see the familiar sight of raven hair but he couldn't see anything of that nature.

A sinking feeling filled his stomach but he ran towards the battle and began striking down Bolton soldiers, stabbing his sword upwards and through the eye of one.

He twirled his sword and changed direction, slicing through a few soldiers and cutting their throats if they got too close for comfort.

As he pressed on, heading towards the centre of the fighting, he couldn't see his brother. A large pile of dead and critically injured men alike surrounded the other side in a curve. Robb prayed to the Old Gods and the Seven that his brother was not under there.

"King Robb!"

He turned towards Davos who gestured behind him. Robb turned just in time to wedge his sword into the stomach of a Bolton man, grinning when the man's eyes widened in recognition at him before they stilled and all life was drained.

Underneath the men, Jon struggled to breathe and he began to climb his way out but he kept being shoved down once another body was added to the pile.

But he was determined. He wasn't about to give up, fail his brothers and sisters. He had to fight for their home.

He cried out in pain as he felt his arm almost go out of place but he brought it back to his chest and continued to pull at men moaning and groaning from each side of the battle.

Fight against each other, die together. It was irony.

Jon was about to smile when he saw the familiar shade of blue in the darkness. He began to climb up quickly towards the light. He held his breath and pulled himself, using someone's face to step up and reach out and feel the cold breeze pass through his fingers.

The remaining strength he had allowed him to get the rest of his body up and out from the pile of terrors.

Robb turned just in time to see his brother raise himself from the pile. He allowed himself to smile a little when their eyes met before he turned and sliced an enemy soldier down and another.

It was then when Robb realised that the Boltons had changed tactics and had begun to surround them, pushing the Stark side into each other as they tried to back away from the spears and shields painted with flayed men.

Robb was shoved against one of the Stark soldiers who nervously apologised to his king before disappearing into the middle of the surrounded men.

They Bolton soldiers kept coming closer and they retreated into each other's backs as they avoided being speared but it was no use as Stark bannermen and Wildlings alike were being pierced through their torsos, dead bodies dropping to the ground.

Robb managed to squeeze himself through to get to the middle and men began to topple over each other, another pile forming as well as the one bordering them on the side of Winterfell castle.

He could finally see Jon pulling himself out from the pile. He seemed to be getting crushed a few too many times.

He turned to his sister-by-law who looked helpless as she discarded her bow and arrows for a dagger instead, holding it in front of her menacingly at the enemies.

Robb could feel something slice into his arm and he winced, noting that the spears got closer as men dropped and tears sprung to his eyes. He was going to die. At least his siblings will have Winterfell with the Vale's aid.

Jon looked over, his eyes meeting Robb's. It was too late. They fought as hard as they could. They should accept fate. He'd already told the Red Woman to not bring him back alive behind his siblings' backs. Until Bran returned, Rickon would be King with Sansa acting as Regent until the child was deemed fit and mature to rule.

The men continued to drop and their forces got smaller. Robb had crawled and pulled his way over to Jon, getting to him just in time for them both to hear cries of battle heading their way.

Davos and Tormund, blood dripping down their cheeks turned to the direction as well. Ygritte made her way over to them, Jon immediately grabbing her hand in relief at the sight of his wife.

The roars came from the Knights of the Vale. Their banners of the white dove were a welcome sight for the brothers who shared a relieved glance. Jon saw Ramsay frown and begin to ride away. He looked at Wun Wun who read his mind and as the Knights of the Vale cut down the Bolton men and made a path visible, Jon let go of Ygritte's hand and ran, Wun Wun and Tormund hot on his heels.

"Where are they going?!" Robb asked Ygritte.

"Don't know, don't care!" She replied. "Just kill them!" She gestured to the Bolton men heading their way.

He threw her a sword and she caught it with ease but he could tell she was nervous to wield it, being skilled in archery.

He smirked. "Your husband's a bloody good swordsman, didn't he teach you?"

"Mock me and I'll cut you," she said with a smirk of her own. "I can use a sword."

She shocked him by taking out the two soldiers coming their way and she didn't stop there, also cutting down and slicing three more in half. She even beheaded one just for good measure.

"Come on, King! Show me what you're made of!" She called out to him.

He roared and ran towards another soldier who ran just as fast towards him. Robb took him down, piercing his sword through the man's heart and elbowing the soldier trying to take him down from the back.

He was about to kill him when a dagger pierced the soldier's neck, the tip facing Robb's face by mere inches.

The body dropped and Ygritte curtsied before grabbing a stray bow and arrow and beginning to aim it at long-distanced soldiers.

At Winterfell, Sansa urged her horse to run quickly and she tried to keep up with Jon.

She managed to get there before Ramsay and she hopped off her horse and unleashed a dagger, threatening the Bolton loyalists to not lay a finger on her.

"I am Lady Bolton," she said. "Also Sansa Stark of Winterfell. If you touch me, I'll kill you."

They backed away and she pulled her hood on and waited, hiding behind a cart full of food.

Ramsay entered, getting off his horse before the beast even halted. He ordered for the gates to be barricaded and the people quickly got to work before they were jolted back by large banging behind it.

Sansa took this as a chance as Ramsay's eyes were firmly on the gates, waiting for something to happen. When the banging stopped he smiled.

She slowly crept up behind him, slipping her dagger out just mere inches from his neck. She could almost feel his breath and smugness.

She was about to strike when the gates broke open and archers began shooting arrows at the giant.

Jon ran in, Tormund already starting to beat down Bolton loyalists.

Sansa hid just as Ramsay turned around and grabbed a bow and some arrows, preparing them to shoot at Jon.

But her brother was quick and he picked up a shield, not caring what side it belonged to as he defended his face from being pierced off by the arrow.

Behind him, the giant dropped to his knees and Ramsay evilly shot an arrow through his eye, killing him.

Jon turned back, sadly looking at the giant before he faced Ramsay and ran towards him, knocking him down with the man's own shield.

Ramsay tripped over his own feet and before he could even get up, the rain of attacks began and Jon punched him, even after his fist was raw, bloody and painful.

Sansa came out of her hiding spot and her breath was taken away at the sight of her brother unleashing all of his pain and anger on her husband.

It made her smile slightly but also jealous.

The man had made it hell for her, even taking to raping her in her much loved secret room one of the towers before it burnt down. Even though the walls had been black with ash, he'd taken her and forced her to watch Theon as he watched them, tears sliding down his cheeks.

She shook the thoughts from her head and saw Jon pause when he finally noticed that she was there.

Swallowing, he slowly stood up and glanced down at an unconscious Ramsay. He could see his chest rise ever so slightly. Up and down. Up and down. The man was still alive.

Quietly, Jon brought Sansa into his arms and she didn't mind the smell of blood and sweat or even mud. She just wanted to make sure that he was alive. She also needed to see Robb. Then, Arya and Bran would come home and they would be a family again.

"It's over," whispered Jon. "We did it."

He turned around to see Brienne leading the men from the Black inside with Rickon being carried. The boy had remained asleep and Jon went over to his side, placing a gentle hand on his feverish head.

"Make sure he's seen to immediately. Give him some Milk of Poppy," he instructed the men and Brienne.

Brienne bowed and nodded at Sansa who returned the nod with a bright smile. The blonde gestured to the breathing body on the ground. "What about him, my Lord?"

Jon called over a few scared Bolton men. "Do you wish to live in peace?"

They nodded. One even told Jon that he was just the cook's husband and that he only sorted through the harvest. He wasn't a bad man, just a man in need of a home and some work.

"Take him to the cages," said Jon. "I'll find you a better job."

The man gratefully smiled at him, getting the rest of the men to bring Ramsay to the cages and tie him up.

Robb arrived then with Davos and Ygritte, flanked by a few Vale soldiers.

"Where is he?!" Robb asked.

"I've dealt with him," replied Jon, feeling suddenly faint.

He glanced down to see blood seeping from his chest. Slipping his tunic off there and then, as well as what was underneath it, he noticed that his stab wounds were bleeding.

"Get me some Milk of Poppy," he said. "I'll be fine."

Sansa's eyes widened and she immediately got one of the men who was following the harvester man to the cages. She told him to help Jon upstairs to get his wounds cleaned.

She didn't miss Robb's wound either.

"It will get infected," she told him, checking the wound out. "Follow Jon upstairs. Both of you get cleaned up and sorted out. We have a meeting with the Lords and Ladies soon tomorrow."

Robb followed his brother, dutifully listening to his sister's orders. He noticed Ygritte falling into step with him.

"Took your time, King. Cutting it fine with the surprise attack," she smiled softly. "Maybe you and I can be friends but I must warn you. If Jon is hurt ever again, I'll hurt you."

"I can't promise that he won't get hurt-"

"You're a fighter. Sometimes, you can be there at the start of a battle. Jon was not meant to go in alone. His heart rules his head at times."

Robb agreed. "It's a curse of the Stark men," he stated. "I had to get support."

"You were scared."

Robb stopped. "Wouldn't you be?"

"No."

"You won't understand." He shook his head. "I haven't fought in a battle in _years_. Jon at this time has more experience than me. If I could work on finding more men for our cause, at least I wouldn't be mocked for almost getting myself killed if I can't fight as well as I used to. I have been in hiding. I have starved and froze in the cold - fighting was the least of my troubles."

He left her and continued his way to see how his brother was faring. And the younger one.

He winced, he had to get this bloody arm seen to.

In the cages, Sansa waited until Ramsay awoke. She did not wait long as the man lifted his bloody face and grinned a blood-filled smile.

"Darling wife, what brings you here?" He asked tauntingly. Beside him, his hound licked their mouths and barked at the smell of blood.

Sansa turned to the side and slipped her cloak off her bump. "Meet your child, Ramsay because this is the last time you will ever see them."

Ramsay's smile was wiped from his face and his swollen eyes glanced to her stomach, shaking his head in disbelief.

"A boy of mine own," he croaked out.

"No," she said. " _She_ won't be yours. You see, Ramsay..." She cleared her throat, concealing her bump so his eyes met hers. "Your words are going to disappear. Your touch is going to disappear. Your House... will disappear."

Ramsay grinned. "No, it won't. My House continues to live on inside you, wife."

Sansa smiled to herself. "My baby will be a Stark. Now, I'm sure your hounds are hungry."

"My hounds will never turn on me."

"They serve the hand that feeds them. I'm feeding them, _you_."

"You can't. They won't harm me!" Ramsay spat.

"You said it yourself, you haven't fed them in seven days," she said, making his face fall. "Goodnight, Lord Bolton. I did say that you would die."

The cages opened and one of the hounds stalked up to Ramsay, licking his face clean of blood.

The hound grinned a sloppy smile then Sansa turned away just as it bit off Ramsay's nose.

She frowned. Why did she look away? Didn't her father teach her brothers never to look away?

Her gaze returned as Ramsay's screams got louder as his hounds bit off and chewed bits of pieces of him, blood splattering across the floor and walls.

A smile of relief cast over her face and she stayed until the hounds were finished, proud of themselves for eating after seven full days.

Too bad that she would have to kill the hounds. They were too much work to handle.

One should never mess with the Starks. The lone wolf dies but the pack _survives_.

The next day at sunset, the four siblings sat at the high table. Jon had recovered fairly quickly after much-needed rest and Milk of Poppy. Ygritte had even teased Sansa when they passed each other in the hallway that she had slept with her husband for the first time in ages. Sansa had been surprised that the woman had given her that piece of information willingly. It seemed that Jon had tried to keep up appearances during his time in the Black.

Robb hadn't been injured that much, coming only into battle at the second to last moment. His arm didn't bother him - he'd had worse done to him. Rickon's shoulder had sent the poor boy into tears. He barely remembered the adults who sat to his left, all he knew was that they were home and they were going to protect him. Rickon shook as everyone stared at the high table. It was a far cry from how he lived as a Wildling, his memories of being a little Lord distant.

Sansa had woken up that morning with a smile on her face from her old bed in her old bedchambers. Builders had repaired her fireplace and made it fit for a princess and for the first time in a long while, she felt safe and happy.

She was snapped from the thoughts of her baby moving inside her when Lady Lyanna Mormont stood up.

"I know no king but the King in the North!" She said. "Whose name is Stark."

Wyman Manderly stood up. "My son Wendel was killed beside you at the Red Wedding, King Robb. I know I did not send men for your cause to reclaim the North; I did not want my men to die for nothing as they did before. However, you have corrected your mistakes and avenged the Red Wedding! Young Wolf, you are my king once more."

Robett Glover also arose from his seat and turned to face Robb. "I apologise too for not sending help, Your Grace. I have dishonoured myself for not fighting beside you in battle. I gave you no aid as I believed that we had no hope of winning. But alas, I serve you, Your Grace."

Other Lords apologised - including Alys Karstark and Ned Umber - and swore their allegiance to Robb who was becoming more and more flustered. He didn't act alone. He was only there at the end.

He stood up and looked at them as they claimed him as their king again, even the Vale joined in, their swords raised. He held a hand up and they silenced immediately.

"You have all named me your king once again but I am not the one to take the praise for reclaiming the North from Bolton rule," he said firmly. "The one man who you should be praising and naming your king is the one who sits beside me now."

They all turned to Rickon whose eyes widened at being noticed. Until then, he was playing with his fingers, hoping for this to end quickly so he could hide somewhere. The crypts perhaps.

"No, not my brother Rickon." Robb turned to Jon. "My half-brother, Jon."

Everyone turned to Jon and he glanced at Robb who gave him an encouraging nod.

Robb turned to everyone again. " _He_ is the one who fought beside our men. _He_ is the one who avenged the Red Wedding! And _he_ is the one who will be named king as well as me, _beside_ me. From this day on, Jon Snow is no longer! Jon _Stark_ , the White Wolf is born!"

Everyone roared their encouragement, watching Jon stand up beside his proud brother. Even Sansa smiled at him, her hands rested firmly on her bump. Jon's eyes met Ygritte's who stood by the doors, behind everyone. She curtseyed with a smirk on her face, making him chuckle to himself. _His Queen_.

"You all crowned me your king alongside my brother. I never wanted it. I never asked for it. But I accepted it because the North is my home! It's part of me, and I will never stop fighting for it, no matter the odds!" Jon said.

He and his brother gripped arms and nodded at each other as people claimed that there would be songs about this day, the day being the first time that two kings ruled together side-by-side.

"Young Wolf! White Wolf!" They called out. "Young Wolf! White Wolf!" Even Ghost and Nymeria laid beside each other by the high table, howling their pride at the Kings.

Rickon let out a small smile, watching his older brothers with awe. Sansa had told him earlier that their brothers were planning a united front and that as the male heir in Winterfell, Rickon was Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North as she took on the sole role of Princess Regent especially as she was with child and could not stress herself any more with many duties.

Sansa's eyes met Petyr Baelish's and he glared at her making her smile disappear and a frown appeared in place.

He looked disappointed and glanced towards under the table. _He knew_.

She removed her hands from her stomach and folded them in front of her on the table.

"Young Wolf! White Wolf!" Were the words that echoed in her mind with howls of praise as an unsettling feeling brewed in her chest.

Something bad was coming.

* * *

 **Notes for this chapter:**

 **(1) Robb tells Jon he wants them to rule together.**

 **(2) Robb goes to find more allies as Jon goes into battle, saving Rickon.**

 **(3) Sansa confesses to Robb that she has the support of the Vale.**

 **(4) Jon is almost killed but his determination keeps him alive as well as his allies.**

 **(5) Jon and Robb are injured.**

 **(6)** **Sansa attempts to kill Ramsay but Jon beats him up before she gets the chance to. She then kills him through his hounds after.**

 **(7)** **Robb names Jon King alongside him in front of the many Northern Lords and Ladies.**

 **(8)** **Baelish knows about Sansa's pregnancy.**

 **This was re-edited on 04/04/19.**


	6. Chapter 6

**For the sake of this story, Jon _is_ Ned's bastard son. Just to make things clear for the future chapters as well. It also makes sense as the two brothers unite a kingdom under their rule as one and it's for future chapters because I don't know how to go about making Jon the legitimate heir to the Iron Throne and how his relationships with his adoptive siblings/cousins would go if this story is about him and Robb being the Kings in the North together.**

 **Also, if you are interested in this story, please read on the next chapters before reviewing because multiple chapters go up and then reviews are irrelevant afterwards and confuse me when I read them and check the chapters to see what they mean.**

 **Out of curiosity, who reads the books? If you do, do you prefer books over films? I find that to be the case in many universes I read then watch such as Harry Potter and Hunger Games.**

 ** **Thanks for reading.****

* * *

Sansa glanced down ashamed. She could not bear the looks her older brothers gave her as the three of them sat in their solar.

"Do you now know why I did not want to accept the moontea?" She asked, barely above a whisper. "My baby is not Ramsay's. I do not know who her father is; Ramsay let other men touch me at times and I tried to do the math as Maester Luwin taught Arya and me when we were little but I could not. All I know is that she is not a Bolton." She sipped her wine but winced at the taste. "Lord Baelish knows that I'm with child. I tried to hide it-"

"Mayhaps it's time," said Robb with a wide smile. "To let everyone know that a little princess will arrive in due time."

She looked up. "You do not hate me?"

"Why would we hate you?" Jon asked. "You were treated terribly during your return home with the Boltons and now _we_ ," he gestured to himself and Robb. "Can make sure that no one ever hurts you again. It is even better news that a Bolton heir will not be raised inside our walls. As much as my name says otherwise, I am a bastard who does not know his mother. Your child will grow up and not know her father but I can promise her now, she will not lack the love of one ever."

"She is a Stark," continued Robb. "Bastard or not, we will legitimise her as such. We will love our niece just as much as we love our own children. She will not be an outsider due to her mother's past."

Sansa began to cry. Tears of happiness, relief and a slight fear for what was to come. All she was happy about was that Ramsay was not the father of her unborn babe but she had managed to spite him and make him believe such a lie before he was torn apart by his hounds. It gave her satisfaction. She was also relieved that what she'd told him about her child being a Stark was true - it proved impossible to be a Bolton and the father was not a lord.

She looked outside where the first snowflakes of the day began to fall. She smiled.

"It's mother's nameday," she told them.

It had been a few months after the Battle of the Bastards and Sansa was getting closer to her due date with three weeks to go.

In those months, Arya and Bran's locations had still been a mystery and someone had sent a raven claiming to see a lone direwolf making its way to Winterfell. It was Grey Wind but they did not know when the wolf would arrive or why it was not with Arya.

"Let us go for a walk," said Robb as he helped her up. "Mayhaps a visit to the Godswood."

Jon stood back, feigning looking through scrolls as he gave his half-siblings a moment to remember their dead mother.

They had received a box of Catelyn's remains a week back and it had been said that the Freys were massacred at dinner. It made Robb grin and Jon happy that his brother's mother had been avenged after all this time.

"Come with us, Jon," said Sansa, holding her other hand towards him to take. Her eyes begged him to come and she knew how much he and her mother never got along but she needed all the support she had if she was going to make it through the day. "We might even allow ourselves Lemon Tarts as treats for the servants."

Jon gave her a soft smile, sharing a nod with Robb. "I accept your invitation," he finally said, taking her hand.

Soon, they stood on top of the gates, looking out for _something_ or _anything_. Grey Wind, Arya, Summer, Bran.

Sansa looked up at the sky as a snowflake settled in her hair. It was _perfect_. She smiled.

"Winter is here," she told her brothers.

Jon turned to her, a wide smile taking over his face. Robb and Sansa shared an amused look. He really should smile more, it made him look a hundred times better than he did, even with the scars.

"Father did always say, didn't he?" Jon replied, placing a kiss onto her forehead.

"Happy Nameday, Mother," Robb called out to the sky. "May you and Father be reunited in death as you were in life. May you have peace upon yourselves and may you have happiness and joy in your next life."

His siblings bowed their heads when he began to pray for their dead relatives and lost ones. He also prayed for the safe return of any lasting direwolves making their way back home. He prayed for his unborn niece and his wife and his dead child. He prayed that his brother's marriage would be fruitful and happy. He prayed that they would get through this Winter and stop the Night King.

He prayed for peace.

Sansa walked through the hallways and hummed to herself and her baby, taking her time as Brienne stood behind her and protected her as always.

The sound of contents leaving a stomach stopped Sansa from humming and Brienne quickly drew her sword before holding a protective arm before the pregnant woman.

"It is just someone being unwell," said Sansa. "Stand down." She chuckled, going over to the door and opening it.

She was surprised to see Ygritte behind the door. Shouldn't her sister-by-law be in the King's Quarters on the other side of the castle?

"Your Grace," said Sansa as she curtseyed a little. She smiled at the way Ygritte frowned and winced at being called royalty. "Are you quite alright?"

The woman shook her head, pressing a sweaty hand against her head. "My stomach hasn't been settled in _weeks,_ sister."

Although they barely knew each other, Jon was happy to see that his siblings had taken well to his wife. Sansa and Rickon had begun to call her by 'Her Grace' and Ygritte had awkwardly referred them to their titles as well or by 'brother' or 'sister', not being used to being any form of royalty.

Sansa was excited though. She hadn't seen her sister in a long while so having one through marriage to talk to about anything was enlightening for her. She had also stitched royal garments for Ygritte with the Queen's stylings. Her favourite was the one her sister-by-law wore now. A leather pantsuit with a short cape in the colours of the Stark House. She had also prepared a leather cloak as a gift for the woman's nameday.

"Do you wish to see the maester? Surely he can prepare something to settle it although I believe you might not need it."

Ygritte frowned. "What do you mean, Princess?"

Sansa beamed. "Has your blood come?"

"No. Why?" Ygritte blushed.

"You're with child, sister. Come with me, you must have it confirmed," replied the younger woman.

It made Sansa happy. Soon, there will be a little princess and probably little prince running through the halls of Winterfell castle. Her baby will have a cousin.

She knew her sister-by-law and brother would be doubtful especially since Winter was here and the White Walkers were marching towards them each passing day.

She hoped they would take the news happily but something told her that her brother would not be fully happy until the war between the dead and the living was over so his child was safe from the world's evil terrors.

There was a long queue to see the maester as a bout of flu was going around and lemon and honey remedies were being produced in batches. Ygritte hung back as Sansa passed the queue.

The princess stopped when she realised she was no longer being followed. She went back.

"Why did you stop?" She asked Ygritte.

"All these people need help more than I do," said Ygritte.

"You are the sole Queen in the castle, they won't bother you for seeking help," replied Sansa. "Follow me."

The maester was surprised when he opened his door to let the next patient in. It turned out to be the Princess and Queen and he was not happy to see one of them.

"Princess Sansa, you must be resting! Your babe is due and this time is very crucial if you do not want to lose it."

Sansa chuckled, taking the man's hands in hers. "I will once the Queen is seen to."

The man grumbled. "Very well otherwise I will see to your brothers to send you to your quarters to rest."

Sansa led Ygritte inside and the maester closed the door behind them, Brienne standing guard outside.

"Your Grace, please," he said to Ygritte, gesturing for her to lay down. "What is the matter?"

"My sister-by-law believes me to be with child."

"Have you noticed any changes to your body? Has anyone?"

Ygritte blushed and Sansa answered for her with her own blush. Just the normal breasts getting bigger and the emptying of the stomach contents.

The Queen had even confessed that she felt more feelings for her husband lately more than usual not that she hadn't enjoyed his presence in bed lately over the months since leaving the Black.

The maester gave her a bright smile. "Let us see if this kingdom will have its first heir."

A while later, the ladies sat at the high table on either side of Jon and Robb as Rickon sat on Sansa's right. The Lords and Ladies had been called forth for a meeting after a message was sent from the Citadel from Jon's good friend, Samwell Tarly.

Ygritte had smiled to herself, remembering the fat Lord who followed her husband around like a puppy.

Robb stood up and gave Sansa a slight nod. He knew people were getting curious as to why the Princess Regent was rarely seen, taking to do her duties from her quarters or from her brothers' solar, away from being seen.

"Thank you for gathering on such short notice," he began. "We have a matter of subjects to talk about, one being the message sent from the Citadel this early morn."

"What did it say?" A Lord called out.

"We will get to that. The first matter of business is about your Princess Regent. Many of you know that she was taken as a wife for Ramsay Bolton and he treated her unjustly during their marriage."

Everyone grumbled, begrudgingly admitting that it wasn't the young woman's fault that she had been married off twice to the enemy. She had to survive and make her way home somehow.

"It came to our attention when she joined us at Castle Black that she was with child-"

They all became enraged, but none drew their swords or got up from their seats. They could not harm the Princess with the Kings in the room.

"Bolton spawn! Kill the child and her for good measure!"

Robb glanced around, hoping to see who said that. He saw Brienne withdraw her sword as well.

"I should have your head for saying that!" Robb yelled. "But I won't because the child is _not_ Bolton spawn."

Everyone calmed down.

"The child is a bastard. A royal bastard nonetheless and will not be harmed otherwise the punishment is death by hanging," said Robb. "The father is not highborn and remains a mystery even to my sister."

Sansa felt tears prick the edges of her eyes but she did not let them fall. She was a princess, not a coward.

"King Jon and I have decided to legitimise the babe and the child will be put into the line of succession after their cousins."

The Lords and Ladies decided that their decision was fair. They also mumbled words of apologies to Sansa who simply gave them a sad smile.

"Next order of business," Jon said, standing up. He had decided to take over on the news from the Citadel.

But he was cut off by Ygritte standing up and sharing a nervous glance with Sansa who returned one of support.

"Before we talk about the next order of business," she said, setting her back straight and coming across as queenly. She had been taught lessons from Sansa on how to behave in such occasions as these and Tormund had teased her about losing her Wildling nature before Ygritte had pierced her dagger through one of his fingers, making him roar with laughter and submit to her that she had not lost anything at all.

"Ygritte, what do you wish to say?" Her husband asked, searching her eyes.

She gave him a small smile and took his hand, placing it on her womb. "This kingdom will not only be getting a royal babe from the Princess Regent."

Jon gasped and a smile grew on Robb's face as he raised his glass of wine.

"Are you certain?" Jon asked his wife.

Ygritte nodded. "I'm - _we're_ with child." She beamed.

"You have all heard it from the Queen herself!" Robb called out. "Our first royal heir to the throne will come in due time!"

Everyone roared with congratulations, some calling out for a feast to be done in the couple's honour.

Jon and Ygritte ignored them though and stared into each other's eyes lovingly as Jon's hand pressed gently against his unborn child.

"I have a feeling it will be a boy," she whispered to him as everyone continued to celebrate.

"I don't mind, I don't _care_ as long as you and they are healthy," replied Jon, pressing a kiss onto her lips.

It was a while until the celebrations died down and the subject of the rediscovery of dragonglass underneath Dragonstone. However, there was an issue - Daenerys Targaryen sat on the throne in Dragonstone and there was no doubt that she would not allow another kingdom to step into her own and take what they wanted without a trade.

"We will let you know any further details. For now, we cannot do any more than train all men and women, children too," said Jon. "You may all take your leave."

A servant rushed up to the high table as the Lords and Ladies left, excitement in their voices at the idea of not one but two royal babies arriving soon and the thought of women and girls having the chance to become great fighters after all the years of being frowned upon.

"What is it, boy?" Ser Davos, Hand to the two kings, asked, taking the scroll and checking the seal. "It's from Dragonstone, Your Graces," he told them. "It's for _you_." He handed it over to Jon who looked surprised.

"What does it say, brother?" Robb asked.

"It's Tyrion Lannister's hand," admitted Jon.

Sansa glanced up at the mention of her first husband, wondering what he was doing with the Dragon Queen after his escape from King's Landing after they were accused of poisoning Joffrey.

"It is a request to meet with the Dragon Queen herself," said Jon, skimming through the writing. "See what she has to offer."

"It may be a trap," replied Sansa. "I have been feeling an unnerving sensation for moons now. Disregard the letter, Jon."

"It can't be a trap," argued Jon.

Robb raised an eyebrow. "And how do you know?"

Jon showed how Tyrion had ended the letter and Robb frowned, shaking his head in confusion.

"' _All dwarfs are bastards in their fathers' eyes_ '. He said that to me the first time we met before Father left for King's Landing. He understood my place in society, in Winterfell." Jon mumbled with a wistful sigh. "Tyrion Lannister is not his father nor his siblings. There is something in him and he saw something in me."

Sansa shook her head. "Don't go. It is not the right time and we need to think about how we are to get through this Winter."

"You are right-"

"Your Graces, excuse me for cutting in," Davos began. "Dragonstone. Is that not where the much-needed dragonglass lays under?" He asked them. "With the Long Night coming, I believe Queen Daenerys will be a vital ally with her dragons _if_ they are real."

Jon nodded. "I must go then. Ser Davos is right, we need the dragonglass and this invitation could not have come at a more appropriate hour."

"You cannot go alone," said Robb. "I must go as well. Two kings are better than one to convince a queen."

"Aye-"

"And what about your pregnant wife?" Ygritte asked, standing up to stand in front of Jon on the other side of the high table. "Are you going to leave me for many months to do this alone?"

Jon was about to reply but he paused. Robb knew where she was coming from, their own father had left his mother whilst she bore him and by the time Eddard Stark returned from the war, he was presented with a baby Robb, a few moonturns old but some moonturns younger than Jon.

"And your sister is due any time now. Should you not wait until she has given birth at least?" His wife continued.

"We do not have time to wait, Ygritte," said Jon. "It is now or never and if we choose never, we go against the Night King alone and that is worse than being alone during childbirth at this moment."

She finally relented, leaving the room as Tormund entered with a grin on his face and a wink to Brienne who glanced away in disgust.

"The Queen doesn't look happy," he noted.

"Neither do I," Sansa called out. "You'll be fools to accept the invitation. Remember what her father did to our uncle and grandfather? Remember those men who could still be alive if not for the Mad King?"

"It must be done, Sansa. Think about it. Fire destroys the undead enemies, and the Dragon Bitch has three dragons which?" Robb trailed off.

"Breathe fire," she replied begrudgingly. "And can destroy the undead enemies."

Jon nodded. "Then it is set. We will speak with the Lords and Ladies and tell them of our plans to leave for Dragonstone. We will leave immediately. Now, I must find my wife."

Jon couldn't find Ygritte anywhere so he decided to pay his respects to his father before he left for Dragonstone with Robb and Davos.

He was surprised to see his wife there, tears running down her cheeks as she stood before his Aunt Lyanna's statue.

"She was a warrior, wasn't she?" Ygritte asked quietly.

Jon nodded. "They called her the 'she-wolf'," he replied, standing beside her. "My father loved her dearly as he did with his brothers too. From the day we were born, Robb and I were given the duties to protect our own, including our siblings. I made promises to protect them, I made a promise to protect _you_."

Ygritte sniffled and leant her head against his, placing a soft kiss on his lips before pulling away.

"I will never abandon you or our child, Ygritte. You must know that." He told her, rubbing her cheek. "I will try and make this journey as quick as possible and when we return, we will be overjoyed to see the babies. Look after Sansa and she will look after you too. She is my sister and you are my wife, I need you both to be here in case anything happens."

"What if we never see each other again?" Ygritte asked. "We should have stayed in that cave because, all of this..." She trailed off, shaking her head. "It's above my head. I'm no queen, I'm just a Wildling girl who loves to fight with all her heart. I've fought for you and I can't lose you. No matter how many times you break my heart."

Jon kissed her. "You needn't worry, fate will bring us back together again. I will continue to fight for you too. And you will always be my queen so will you do me the honour of marrying me again? Before the Old Gods," he paused. "And the Sept when I return?" In honour of the Vale subjects.

Ygritte beamed as she placed another kiss onto his lips and rested their heads against the other. "I will marry you a thousand times over, Jon Snow."

"I am Jon Stark now," he smirked.

"I met you as Jon Snow and I will continue to call you as such, husband."

"Very well, wife." He turned his attention to his father's statue. "Only Starks are allowed in the crypts."

His wife became flustered, pulling away from him. "I shouldn't have come here."

"You are Stark now, Ygritte." He pulled her to his side.

"I have a feeling your family won't approve of my being here. I will leave. Thank you for the offer," she told him with a smile. "I will leave you in peace."

As her footsteps retreated, Jon knelt before his father's statue and began to pray as he bowed his head and clasps his hands before him.

He frowned and opened his eyes when he heard footsteps coming his way. They weren't any of his brothers' nor his sister and wife.

Standing up, he turned and faced Littlefinger.

"Your Grace-"

"You are not supposed to be here," said Jon. "What do you want?"

Littlefinger grinned.

Upstairs, Robb informed Sansa that she was in charge of the North until they returned. He had spoken to Rickon but it was too soon to give him any responsibilities as the boy struggled with his studies.

"Don't do anything stupid, Robb. Make sure Jon doesn't too," she said. "I don't trust Targaryens but Tyrion is as Jon said, he is trustworthy. Leave at the first second you sense something wrong."

"Of course, sister," Robb replied, giving her a smile. "We can hold our own. We will not be fools today or ever again."

Down in the crypts, Jon's hands wrapped around Littlefinger's throat tightly, the urge to squeeze the life out of the man taking over.

"If you _ever_ lay a hand on my sister, I will kill you. Not only will I kill you but my brother will finish you and your name will never be spoken anywhere again." He let go and brushed himself off.

Giving one last glare to the older man, Jon made haste with his leave and met Davos outside the crypts.

"Your Grace, is everything alright?" Davos asked, noting how flushed Jon looked.

"We said that Lady Brienne would remain with Princess Sansa, correct?"

"Indeed, Your Grace," replied Davos.

"Before we leave, send for more guards for my sister. Mayhaps establish a suitable Kingsguard too with Lady Brienne as Lady Commander."

He hurried on and the older man quickly caught up with him.

"We have no time to establish-"

"Lady Brienne, Tormund Giantsbane, Poderick Payne," he winced when he called out the name of Brienne's squire but he had proved to be a skilled fighter under the woman's teachings. "Lady Mormont has offered a name as well as two names from Wyman Manderly and Robett Glover. Send those to Sansa, she will deal with it."

The harvester man hurried by with potatoes for the kitchens and Jon's eyes followed the man enter the building.

"That harvester man, tell her to make him a 'Ser' for his noble duties to the throne and get his name."

Davos bowed and hurried off to perform his duties before he would meet the two kings by their horses and their small party to head to White Harbour.

Jon waited by the stables, sorting his own horse out and Robb's own. He smiled at Rickon who was dressed in Stark royal clothing, the young boy hid behind a pillar.

Jon walked up to it and stood beside his brother. "Are you scared of me?"

Rickon quickly shook his head before bowing it. "I feel out of place here." He sighed, his Wildling accent stronger than his Northern one. "I barely remember you all and all I do is read and learn things I don't understand. I want to do _more_. I want to _fight_ just as the Wildlings do."

Jon thought about the time he first wielded a sword alongside Robb when they were eleven namedays. Jon could hold his sword properly due to watching his father every chance he got to but Robb had kept losing grip of his but their father was patient. He would pick the sword up and hand it back to his Tully coloured son with a smile.

Jon felt guilty. Here, he and Robb had fond memories of being taught how to fight by their father, even Bran. Rickon was never taught and now Father wasn't here to teach him.

If only Jon could take Rickon with them but there needed to be a male Stark heir in Winterfell until the baby was born.

"I promise you," Jon started, placing his hands on Rickon's shoulders. "I will teach you all I know when we return. For now, would you wish for Lady Brienne to teach you?"

Rickon smiled and nodded. "Aye, I would wish to be taught by her. She is strong!"

"She is," said Jon with a smile of his own. "And when you know the basics, one of them being to _always stick them with the pointy end_ , you might do well in the Kingsguard if you wish."

"A grey cloak of my own?" Rickon gasped. "Before King Torrhen bent the knee, his Kingsguard wore grey cloaks! Would I have mine?"

"If you earn it," replied Jon. "I have no doubt that you will succeed. You are a Stark, we're wolves by nature. Learn well, Little Wolf."

Rickon bowed before hugging his brother tightly and closing his eyes. "You remind me of Father. I can't see his face but you hold yourself like he did. At least I think you do."

Jon sniffled, refusing his tears to fall and hugged his brother even tighter. "I hear that many times," he said lightly before letting go. "I will see you very soon, baby brother."

Jon returned to the horses and Robb came down to say his own goodbyes to everyone. He turned to Jon.

"Forming a Kingsguard without my input, brother?"

" _Sansa_ is forming it, I just gave her the names."

Robb turned to see Ser Davos walk down with Sansa, his arm offered to her as she held the handrails to slowly get down the stairs.

"I heard. Three Sers from Houses Manderly, Mormont and Glover. Lady Brienne of Tarth and her squire. That Wildling who likes to piss off your wife and flaunt himself at Lady Brienne. A man who harvests food and has never wielded a sword before but is skilled with daggers. Should I be wary?" Robb asked.

"Yes." Jon nodded. "Littlefinger has his eyes set on Sansa. I will not let anything happen to her."

Robb turned to glare at the man who stood above them. The man gave them a smirk and a little wave.

"Why did you both stop me from cutting his throat?" Robb asked angrily.

"We are not bloodthirsty kings. We'd have the whole of the Vale against us."

"We are their kings. If they turn against us-"

"We don't have time for this." Jon cut him off. "

Robb got onto his horse. "I approve of the Kingsguard."

His brother gave him a grateful nod and made his way over to Sansa, kissing her cheek.

"You must be resting."

"All this walking helps," she told him. "Stay safe, Jon." She glanced at Baelish. "I can handle myself."

She watched him leave and join Robb, Davos leaving her side but not before bowing. Ygritte joined her and she hooked their arms, smiling and waving as Robb and Jon left for White Harbour with Davos and their small party of soldiers and smiths.

"We will make it and so will they," Ygritte said lowly to Sansa as the gates closed. "We are the Queen and Princess Regent so if anyone tries _anything_ ," she glanced at Petyr Baelish, feeling the air of untrust around the man. "We will finish them."

Sansa was about to smile deviously at her sister-by-law, awed by her determination but the feeling of something wet and warm sliding down her legs made her gasp and turn to Ygritte.

"She's coming!" She breathed out. "My baby's coming."

* * *

 **Notes for this chapter:**

 **(1) Sansa reveals that Ramsay is not the father of her baby.**

 **(2) The siblings celebrate Catelyn's birthday and pray for their remaining siblings to return.**

 **(3) Sansa finds out Ygritte is pregnant.**

 **(4) The Kings are informed of the dragonglass from Samwell.**

 **(5) The Kings decided to travel to Dragonstone.**

 **(6) Jon and Rickon bond.**

 **(7) Jon and Robb leave Sansa in charge of the North.**

 **(8) Sansa begins her labour.**

 **This was re-edited on 04/04/19.**


	7. Chapter 7

It was long, it was bloody, it was tiring but the ending was worth it to see her baby's eyes staring up at her in wonder and awe.

Sansa felt nothing but joy just staring at the newborn babe in her arms. She did not even mind that the handmaidens tended to her, cleaning the blood and childbirth remains away.

"Where is the wet nurse?" Maester Lorin asked one of the handmaidens who left to go and find her.

Sansa raised a weak hand. "No. I will feed and tend to my own child."

"But Princess Sansa, you are too weak to do so. You will fare better with a wet nurse. Get your strength back, my princess."

She relented and allowed the wet nurse who came in to take the newborn princess from her arms.

"Look after my little Cat," she told the wet nurse. "Do not let her out of your sight. Actually, stay here."

The wet nurse obliged and Sansa finally relaxed. She let the handmaidens tend to her and scrub her clean as she felt too weak to make it to the tub to bathe. Not that she could bathe herself anyway.

"When my brothers arrive at Dragonstone, please send a raven to let them know," she told Lorin before her eyes closed and she fell asleep.

A few days later, Sansa was walking around freely with Brienne ever by her side. She had left Little Cat with her wet nurse but she sometimes let the child feed on herself. She hated her breasts being so full but it was only natural. Ygritte had even been alarmed by that fact.

Speaking of the Queen, she and Sansa grew stronger as friends and now the younger woman headed downstairs to the courtyard where Ygritte was teaching little girls how to wield a bow and arrow.

Sansa smiled as a small girl looked up at Ygritte, eyes full of admiration and determination to be just like the woman before her. She listened intently and was surprised to see that she managed to get the arrow at the centre of the target.

"You did well," praised Ygritte. "Next time, keep that chin up, Laren."

Laren quickly nodded and curtsied making Ygritte blush and pat her head gently in reply.

The Queen's eyes met Sansa's and they lit up. "You're finally strong enough to walk about," she noticed, joining Sansa. "How is the little Princess doing, sister?"

"She grows well," said Sansa, a proud smile taking over her face. "She is still a small babe but Maester Lorin promises she will fill out soon after she turns two moonturns." She glanced at her sister-by-law nervously. "Can you teach me how to wield a dagger?"

Ygritte was surprised. She'd heard stories of how women used poison as a weapon but she now knew that the South and North were quite different places as the North preferred to train their woman how to use steel as opposed to liquid.

"If you wish, Princess." Ygritte smiled.

"Princess Sansa!"

Sansa whirled around to turn to a gatewatcher who ran up to her, catching his breath before continuing.

"We have spotted travellers on their way to the gates!" He announced. "They come at slow speed."

"Let them in!" Sansa ordered. "Send aid to hasten their pace. They might be seeking a place to stay."

Ygritte took the lead and led Sansa towards the gates as they opened and a few men headed outside to help the travellers arrive quickly. The women waited, Rickon joining them as one of his duties was to welcome guests and visitors to Winterfell.

The travellers' journey was completed quickly and a woman dressed in heavy furs pulled the wood snow sledge inside with the help of the few men. She grunted and once they were firmly within the gates and in the courtyard, she let go of the ropes and breathed heavily, giving the men thanks.

"Is that... Is that Brandon Stark?" A voice called out.

Sansa's heart stopped and she hurried over to the back of the sledge where indeed, her brother sat and blinked at her.

She felt as if her whole world was getting brighter than before. First, she reunited with Jon and Robb at Castle Black, reclaimed the Northern Throne, got Rickon back, gave birth to her mother's namesake and now...

"Hello, Sansa."

His voice had definitely changed, he was an adult now - sixteen namedays. Not the child she left when she went to King's Landing all those years ago who was nine namedays.

She blinked back tears and stepped onto the sledge, bringing him in for a tight hug and a relieved laugh. One down, one to go.

She felt a hand touch her shoulder and she turned to see Rickon standing there, a nervous look in his eyes.

"Hello, Bran," he said.

Bran slowly turned to him. "Hello, Rickon. It's been a while."

Rickon let out a smile and joined his sister in hugging their long-lost brother. It had only been a few years since he'd seen Bran and now that he was back, he could dedicate himself into training how to fight opposed to studying on how to be a lord by reading endless of History lore and scrolls.

"You're finally home," Sansa whispered into his ear. "Welcome home, Bran."

When she finally let him go, she was startled to see that a direwolf had joined Nymeria and Ghost and another smile graced her lips.

"Grey Wind!" She breathed out, rushing to hug the direwolf. "And you, welcome home!"

...

It took a while but they made it to Dragonstone within good time. Jon hoped that Daenerys would not be threatened by how quickly they travelled to meet her as they sent the raven shortly before they left so it reached her days before they arrived.

He saw Tyrion waiting for the boat to reach the shore beside a tall beautiful woman whom he guessed was from Meeren or somewhere exotic.

"Is it me or has the dwarf got taller?" Robb joked lightly.

His brother let out a small smile and raised his head as he got out of the boat, Robb falling into step with him as they stood before Tyrion.

"Look who it is," said Tyrion. "The Bastard of Winterfell."

"We meet once again, Imp of Casterly Rock," said Jon in kind. He smiled and shook Tyrion's hand, the older man smiling as well before shaking Robb's hand.

"I hear that you are making history. Songs are already being sung about you, I've been told," Tyrion told them.

"And I see you've picked up some scars yourself," Jon replied.

Tyrion chuckled, wiping something off his cheek where the scar lay. "King Jon and King Robb of the North. It is a first; two kings ruling _together._ Your father really did well for you both may the gods rest his soul."

Robb nodded. "It was meant to be."

"The Young Wolf and the White Wolf. It has a nice ring, does it not?" Tyrion asked. "Oh, I'm being rude. This is Missandei and I am guessing that the man behind you is...?"

"Ser Davos Seaworth," introduced Jon. "Our Hand."

"Davos Seaworth... Weren't you a man of Stannis Baratheon?" Tyrion asked, leading the party towards a group of Dothraki guards. "And you will need to surrender any weapons you hold. Including your men."

The brothers shared a glance but obliged as Davos confirmed his identity.

"I was. Now I serve the Kings in the North," said Davos, handing over his own weapons as their men did too.

Tyrion nodded and each brother flanked his side as they walked up the steps, Missandei and Davos talking amongst themselves behind them.

"How is your sister, Sansa, doing?" Tyrion asked them. "The last time we saw each other was at the-"

"Purple Wedding?" Jon cut him off. "When you ran off and left her to be killed by your mad sister?"

"I did not leave her. I left her in good hands," Tyrion replied.

"She ended up in Bolton's hands," said Robb. "How are those good hands?"

Tyrion sighed and didn't reply to that. He didn't know how to. He didn't even know that she had been taken by the Boltons nor was abused during her time with them. He wouldn't blame her brothers for blaming him. He should have protected her more.

"During our marriage, I never touched her. Rest assured, you can trust me that I cared for your sister and how she was being treated unjustly by Joffrey."

"Did you love her?" Robb asked.

Tyrion began to laugh. "Our marriage was a sham! She was to be married to one of the Tyrell boys, I can't remember which. Your sister is a remarkable woman, she is a lot smarter than she lets on."

"In what way?"

"Did she tell either of you about her time at King's Landing?" Tyrion asked them.

They nodded.

"Only bits. She told us that she unwillingly recited how our Father and I were traitors and that she was glad that we were dead," Robb said quietly. "She spoke of Joffrey getting his guards to hit her if she spoke or did anything out of turn."

"She learnt to block it out," admitted Tyrion. "She was wary of spies who could say one thing to get her killed. She is quite clever."

Jon wasn't interested in talking about their sister any more. The past was the past when it came to her and now she had something to live for, a babe whom he was sure would have been born by now.

"What is the Dragon Queen like?" He asked Tyrion.

The older man once again laughed. "She is quite different, I will tell you."

"If she is anything like the man who killed our grandfather and uncle, we will turn our boats back around and head straight back North," replied Robb.

"Are you terrified that she would kill you if you spoke out of turn?" Tyrion teased lightly.

The brothers frowned. They had made promises to stay alive; especially Jon whose wife was at home pregnant with their child, not that he was going to tell Tyrion that.

"We are aware of the fate previous Starks had upon meeting Targaryens. We are willing to change our opinions about this one," said Robb.

Just as he spoke, two dragons flew low above them making the brothers and Davos drop to the ground in fear as the dragons flew back upwards. They were sure they were mocking them and it read on Tyrion and Missandei's faces as Tyrion helped the men up.

"I wish to say that you would get used to them but unfortunately that is not the case for anyone other than their mother who waits for you inside," he told them.

Robb brushed himself off, trying not to blush in embarrassment at the thought of a lady being more composed than he was. Jon, on the other hand, was intrigued by the beasts and how they flapped their wings about them.

 _Well, the dragons were certainly real if Robb didn't believe before_ , he thought to himself with a slight smile. His mind then drifted to the idea of his youngest sister who he knew would definitely love the sight of the mystical beasts. She was not scared of anything, especially direwolves.

He just hoped to see the remaining of his siblings before they went to war with the Night King. Something told him that it would happen. If he could see his family before he died, it would be worth it.

* * *

 **Notes for this chapter:**

 **(1) Sansa gives birth to a girl and names her after her mother, Catelyn.**

 **(2) Sansa and Ygritte become close friends.**

 **(3) Ygritte teaches the young Ladies how to fight.**

 **(4) Sansa asks her if she can teach her how to fight.**

 **(5) Bran, Grey Wind and Meera arrive at Winterfell much to Sansa's relief and happiness.**

 **(6) Jon and Tyrion reunite jovially.**

 **(7) The brothers and Tyrion speak about Sansa.**

 **(8) The brothers are shocked by the dragons much to Tyrion's amusement.**

 **This was re-edited on 04/04/19.**

 **We are going to see Arya in the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

It was a strange sight for Brienne and Ygritte who shared looks of amusement.

"What?" Sansa asked nervously. Her hair was braided away from her face and she wore _breeches_. She wore the same heeled boots as she always wore, not wanting part with them for flat ones. She'd told them that enemies could attack at any moment and if she learnt how to fight in heels and dresses, she'd be at an advantage which the other women agreed about.

"From the moment I met you, I thought you only wore dresses." Ygritte laughed. "It suits you, Princess."

Sansa blushed furiously, wiping her sweaty palms on her legs as she made her way to stand before them.

"I have thought about it," she started. "I want to know how to use a dagger _and_ a sword. Mayhaps even do some archery."

"We will start with the sword first," said Brienne as she handed Sansa a mock sword which she recognised from the days when her brothers would train with dummies under her father's supervision.

Rickon ran up to them, picking his own wooden sword up and standing beside Sansa with a determined smile on his face.

"Alright, Little Lord," teased Ygritte. "We will teach you how to fight too. I hear from Jon that you were only six namedays when you attempted to do archery?"

Rickon glanced down with a slight blush. "I can't remember, Your Grace."

Sansa turned to her brother and nudged his shoulder gently. "Don't worry. We can learn together."

Rickon smiled at her and stood up straighter, his self-esteem restored as Brienne showed them how to wield their swords.

"First rule of sword fighting?" Brienne asked them.

"Stick 'em with the pointy end!" Rickon called out, a proud smile on his face at his answer.

Brienne laughed. "No, but where did you learn that, my Lord?"

"Jon said! He told Arya that too a long time ago," said Rickon.

"He _is_ right," said Ygritte. "There is no damage to be made using the other end, is there? Only to yourself from holding it foolishly."

Brienne agreed and gave them the correct answer but kept Jon's one in mind. She'd have to use that with his permission sometime. It brought much-needed laughter in such tense times.

Sansa stumbled in her heels as she tried to lunge forwards at the dummy in front of her. She cried out in frustration and swung in the opposite direction in hopes of slicing the dummy but she missed it by many inches.

"The sword is not against you," said Brienne. "You wield it, _you_ control it. Let me show you how to stand and lunge."

She stood before the spare dummy about two metres away before she rose her sword with both hands and swung it downwards, lunging greatly to attack the dummy.

"You may run towards your enemy," she said, showing Sansa from a couple of metres back. "Always determine how far away from your attacker you are before you attack. You may not have the time to think but every second is crucial."

Sansa nodded and tried again, getting it with ease. She fought gracefully whereas Rickon was rough with his actions and made a lot of damage which impressed Ygritte.

"You witnessed some Wildlings fight, did you?" She asked the young lord.

Rickon nodded. "No, only Osha but Ramsay Bolton killed her."

Ygritte sighed sadly but she didn't dampen his spirits. "You carry yourself well but you need to improve on your tactics," she said.

Rickon nodded and changed up his formation with Ygritte's help. Before long, he was slicing his dummy in many areas. By the time he was finished, the dummy was obsolete.

Sansa made marks on hers but not as deep as Rickon's had been. She had also practised with daggers as Rickon remained to learn with the sword.

It was hours until they were let go to rest and eat. They joined Bran and his guest, Meera Reed, in the main hall. Sansa had learnt that the girl was her late Lord Father's close friend's eldest daughter. She didn't ask any more than who her father was as the girl was in obvious distress about something.

The Princess Regent smiled when her child was brought into the room and put in her arms. Even Rickon had begun to soften around his newborn niece, learning how to hold a small babe. He took Little Cat from her mother and cradled her.

"I saw this," Bran said, turning to look at them. "I saw you give birth on a bed of blood."

Sansa shivered. In the days since his return, he had been acting strangely, saying unsettling things such as seeing how beautiful she looked on her wedding night. She did not understand what this Three-Eyed Raven thing was but she was not going to argue about it. She would wait until Robb and Jon returned.

"She looks like Mother," continued Bran. "Her nose is not of Stark nor Tully."

Sansa froze. Was he going to tell her of the identity of the man who got her pregnant?

"Not Bolton either," Bran droned on. "He is nothing more than a stable boy who wished to lose his first time on a highborn. The boy was killed after he was finished with you at the hands of Ramsay Bolton."

Rickon frowned, Little Cat beginning to cry in his arms in distress. He turned to look at Sansa and Meera did too.

"Bran, be quiet-" Meera warned him.

"Before he died, he told the other stable boys that he had managed to sleep with the Cowardly King's sister. That she had slept with the Lannister Dwarf before and the Baratheon Brat before him."

Meera stood up and slapped Bran, shaking him out of his reverie where he feigned confusion.

"She wanted to know," he simply said.

"She didn't!" Meera cried out. "Nor did anyone else!" She glanced at Sansa who shook beside Rickon, squeezing her piece of bread tightly, her hands were white as snow. "Princess-"

"It's fine," Sansa said, the shaking stopping. She simply returned to her meal and smiled when her daughter settled and cooed in Rickon's arms. "I have learnt to not take the things he says to heart." She smiled numbly.

Meera sat back down but she didn't continue her meal. Instead, tears fell down her cheeks and she clenched her fists.

"I wish to return home to my father," she said to Sansa. "As soon as possible, my Princess."

Sansa nodded and gave her a smile. "You seem like you need to rest. You are excused."

"Thank you," mumbled Meera, getting up again. "Send word of when I leave."

She left the hall and Sansa continued to eat, Rickon looking between her and Bran as if he expected something else to happen. Nothing happened and Bran simply ordered his guard to wheel him off.

All Rickon knew was that his brother was no longer the same brother he had parted ways with all those years ago.

He continued to pick at his food, gaining a slight telling off from Sansa to not waste it and that they were lucky to be fed on a daily basis when there were starving people all over Westeros.

She had been proving to be a well respected Regent, her plans to ration food for the Winter they were going through being good plans as said by the Lords and Ladies.

They had forgiven her for her past mistakes and actions, she didn't even feel the need to threaten them with her brothers' having their necks wrung for any threat made to her or her child. Even Lyanna Mormont was beginning to like her and even though she was a child, Sansa appreciated the respect of another Lady as strong as Lyanna Mormont.

Sansa and Rickon froze when something fell behind them. They slowly turned around but nothing was there. The air was disturbed but no one or nothing was there.

"Grey Wind? Ghost? Nymeria?" Sansa called out, believing it to be one of the direwolves just playing hide and seek with the others. They had taken a liking to do that. As the Stark children did, the direwolves had grown up too quickly and now spent their days play fighting and running around, hunting together with their distant relatives, the wolves.

Nymeria stalked in, her head bowed in shame which made the siblings laugh and stroke her the second she reached the table.

"Oh, it's you Nymeria!" Rickon giggled. "What are you doing, girl?"

Nymeria's ears pricked up and she left their soft hands, heading outside the hall where they dined.

Sansa was about to follow but a guard entered nervously, his back straight as he cleared his throat to give out his message.

"A girl claiming to be Princess Arya was trying to gain access through the gates! We tried to hold her but she slipped through our hands. She is nothing more than an imposter - she asked for a _Luwin_ and a _Rodrik Cassel_."

Sansa gasped. "Bring the Lady Commander to me to find her!"

She gave a firm nod to Rickon who protectively held Little Cat by his chest.

"Stay behind me," said Sansa. "Until Lady Brienne comes to us, we will start making our way to her. I have reason to believe that we do not need to fear this 'imposter'."

Their steps were slow and calculated and Sansa held out her dagger in front of her just in case she needed to use it. She was scared, nervous and excited; she never expected to wield her weapon so soon after learning how to use it but she imagined that every time her older brothers went out to fight, they were brave. So, she had to be brave.

The same guard from before came to them with Brienne running behind him. "The imposter made her way to the crypts!" He said.

"No one is allowed in the-" She cut herself off and put her dagger back in its sheath. "Stand down. A member of the Kingsguard must always be shadowing the Queen, a princess or a prince and every other guard may go but _one_."

She was about to go when Brienne began to follow her. She told the woman that she may follow but not enter the crypts with her.

Brienne was wary, carefully explaining that the Princess Regent must let her follow even though it was a sacred place. She promised to be respectful but Sansa's mind remained made up.

"You will _wait by the doors_." Sansa sighed before telling the other guard to make sure her daughter returned to the wet nurse and Rickon was guarded throughout the day in case the person was not who she hoped it was.

Making her way down the stairs in the crypts, Sansa was not fearful of what was to come. A small smile played on her lips and she finally stood beside the so-called imposter before her father's statue.

"They should have asked someone who knew him to do it," the voice said.

"I know but until we do, this is what we have to work with because everyone who knew his face is dead," replied Sansa. "You've made fools of the guards." She chuckled, shaking her head lightly.

Arya raised an eyebrow. " _We're_ not dead and it is not my fault that they _are_ fools. You need better guards."

They were disturbed by Nymeria stalking towards them and wrapping her frame around the young woman's legs, nuzzling her jaw on them. Arya stroked her fur.

"Hello, Nymeria." Arya beamed happily. "When I asked you to come home with me, you didn't follow me-"

"When?" Sansa asked with a smile.

"A few days back," replied Arya sadly.

Sansa began to laugh. "It was because she _was_ already home! She came home during the war to reclaim Winterfell. She and Ghost have just reunited with Grey Wind a few days ago too. Robb told me he ordered him to stay with you."

"I ordered Grey Wind to return home. I had some things to deal with," said Arya. "So, she has always been back home?"

Sansa nodded. "Yes! Jon said that since she came home, you would too and here you are, sister! I can't wait until they see you; I'm sure Jon's breath would be taken away. You should have seen how he reacted when he saw _me_. I can only imagine it being many times more for you."

Arya sniffled and she wiped tears from her eyes, bringing her sister in for a tight hug. She chuckled when she smelt how sweaty the older woman was.

"Sansa, you're in breeches?"

Sansa chuckled, nodding and explaining that she was now learning how to fight and defend herself as well as other people such as their crippled brother and newborn daughter.

"Thought I'd never see the day," mumbled Arya. "Wait, daughter? Bran? Rickon?"

"Yes, I have a daughter now. I will let you meet her soon and our brothers have returned home - Bran a few days ago with Grey Wind and we saved Rickon during the war for Winterfell. Until Jon and Robb return home, our pack is slowly piecing itself back together."

" _The lone wolf dies but the pack survives_ ," Arya breathed out. She turned to Sansa. "Will I have to call you Lady Stark now?"

Sansa laughed. "Gods no! I'm just Princess Regent but yes, you will need to refer to me as such. Rickon is Lord Stark as well as Prince Rickon and Bran... you will see why he can't be Lord Stark nor a prince." She glanced away with a slight blush. "But you will refer to Jon's wife as Queen."

"Wife?" Arya asked, surprised. "Jon has a wife?"

"Indeed, Arya. Our pack is surviving and soon, anyone who crosses the Starks will regret it severely. We are quite hard to get rid of. Now come and meet your niece and new sister-by-law."

...

Jon and Robb were surprised by the many titles that Missandei introduced the Dragon Queen as. Robb even almost yawned but quickly stopped himself at the idea of disrespecting someone with mad blood.

When Missandei took a breath, he almost asked if she was done but she continued and Robb kept shut, stealing bemused glances at his brother and their Hand.

Finally finished, Davos cleared his throat and gestured to the men beside him. "The Kings in the North."

Jon could see that Tyrion wanted to laugh from the corner of his eye and to be honest, he did too.

"The Young Wolf and the White Wolf," Robb added for good measure. "Kings of the Vale..."

"Just..." Jon trailed off under his breath.

"Stop? Yes, alright," said Robb just as quietly. "She has so many titles, I figured we needed at least a few more. Do we need to tell her who our father was?"

"No, I think she knows," Jon replied.

"Are you certain? I don't think she knows-" Robb mumbled. "And Sons of Eddard Stark, the Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North-" Robb called out.

"I don't think she cares - her father _did_ kill our father's father and brother," Jon muttered under his breath with a sigh.

"How do you think Cersei Lannister presents herself?" Robb retorted lowly. "Anyway, if we keep this on, she will think we are plotting against her-"

"You began this-" Jon told him.

"Thank you," said Daenerys making the brothers turn to her. "Thank you for travelling far from the North to see me Lord Stark and uh, Lord Stark."

"See?" Robb said under his breath to Jon who rolled his eyes.

Davos was shocked, shaking his head. " _They_ are the Kings in the North, Your Grace!"

"There has been no King in the North since Torrhen Stark bent the knee to my ancestor Aegon the Conqueror and oaths as such lasts for _perpetuity_ ," Daenerys replied.

Robb was angry. He wanted to give this bitch a piece of his mind but he had to play smart. "Until I made the North independent from the Iron Throne when the Baratheon _heir_ sat on it after murdering our father."

Daenerys smirked and it made him even more annoyed. Jon was level-minded, he didn't want to die before seeing his child so he nudged his brother's shoulder subtly and took over.

"The North stands independent from the Iron Throne, Your Grace," Jon said. "So, we _are_ the Kings in the North and we were claimed as such. No disrespect to you or to your House. I believe in such crucial instances, perpetuity may be broken. Wouldn't you break an oath if your father was murdered by..." He trailed off and Daenerys tilted her head for him to continue.

"Was murdered by?"

"The Iron Throne." Was the room getting hotter? Even Robb glanced at him nervously.

"I can see what you think of me," said Daenerys. "One should not judge a daughter for the sins of thy father. I know what he did to your uncle and grandfather." She smiled. "Did your father break the oath then and make the North independent?"

"No, because the Targaryens were overthrown and his foster brother took the Iron Throne," Robb replied.

Daenerys set her jaw. "Bend the knee, _Kings in the North_."

"Not today, not ever," Robb said defiantly.

"You break faith with House Targaryen after all these years since your ancestor Torrhen Stark?"

"Your father, the Mad King, _burnt_ our Grandfather Rickard alive and killed our Uncle Brandon!" Jon retorted. "Since then, I believe that Stark and Targaryen alliances were broken understandably."

She sighed softly. "As I said, one should not be punished for the crimes of their parents. I apologise for what my father did to your family. For years, the Targaryens and Starks have been united until that point in time. I apologise for every grief onto your House made by mine." She bowed her head and sighed deeply before meeting their eyes once again. "Renew this great allegiance between our Houses again. Let us do _better_ than those before us."

"Aye," Jon began to say. "Children should not be punished for the crimes of their parents, we know that well but neither of us are beholden to our ancestors' oaths most of all me. I was born a Snow - a bastard, made a Stark but either way, the North is my home as well as my siblings and our children and we will not ever lose it again for as long as I breathe or any of them breathe. Even if you are different than your father which I would like to assume so, House Stark and House Targaryen will not be aligned under one rule."

"We have come forth for help in the North," continued Robb. "There is a great threat and you may be the only one to give us the help we require." He hated admitting it but it had to be said. As much as he loathed her and what she stood for, he had to use Jon's tactic of faking smiles with stone cold facts to get what they needed.

Daenerys tilted her head in curiosity. "I have three dragons and a Dothraki army who have pledged themselves to _me_. Why should I help you?"

The brothers shared a glance before turning to her with their heads held high, ready to rain facts upon facts before her.

...

Sansa sighed and rubbed her eyes after finally listening to the last person with their issues regarding harvest and lack of workers. She offered the couple a few orphans, telling the children that their new family will not cause them harm but a brighter future in their meek present.

Sure she had the charisma and patience to speak to every commoner than her sister-by-law and three brothers did but even sometimes she reached a point where she felt her ears would fall off.

She was acting dramatically, she had just gone through childbirth. Speaking of Little Cat, she glanced over to the cot and smiled widely.

She could never imagine being a mother since leaving King's Landing with the horrors of being betrothed then used and abused by Joffrey then Ramsay Bolton. Now, to her, it seemed so natural and her motherly instincts came through just as she was told would happen as a child by her mother.

She would be a better mother than hers was, no offence to the great Catelyn Stark of Houses Tully and Stark. She would hopefully be more present as well.

She was about to stand from the throne to pick her child up into her arms but Tormund Giantsbane entered, a furious look in his eyes as he marched towards her.

"Ser Tormund, what is the matter? Why aren't you guarding-"

"The Queen? The Queen has been poisoned!" Tormund roared, bringing his battleaxe out.

Sansa's heart leapt in her chest and she shook her head in disbelief, making her way over to stand in front of him.

"How? When?" She screamed out. "Where is she?"

She was about to further question him when Baelish entered, flustered.

"My Princess, you must have heard that the-"

"Queen was poisoned, yes. By whom?!" Sansa asked.

"We do not know. All we know is that the bloody taster servant you have dropped down asleep, mayhaps dead, after eating her food!" Tormund exclaimed.

Sansa did not know what to do or how to act. The _pregnant_ Queen was poisoned, about to die and the Kings were not home.

Her eyes met Littlefinger's and she swore she saw a hint of a smile disappear from his face as he feigned fear and horror at the situation.

She was slow but she wasn't stupid.

"Follow me, Ser Tormund. Lord Baelish, mayhaps you retire to your quarters to rest. Until we know more, no one should get word of this." She sighed, going over to bring her babe to her chest protectively.

She knew he would not be able to keep this a secret, she counted on it but she feared that Jon would find out and believe his wife and child to be dead before he returned. She would not let that happen.

Tormund followed behind Sansa as she ran through the halls with Little Cat in her arms, shouting at Rickon to get back to his quarters as she handed the baby to him on her way to see Ygritte.

Maester Lorin was busy dabbing damp cloths on her head as she moaned about her baby and something about Jon. He told the Princess that the Queen was not making any sense.

"Will the baby be alright? Will Ygritte be alright?"

"Your worries are not helping, Princess. They are frantic and the Queen does not need frantic," replied Lorin. "I would advise you to find what she has taken so we can reverse the effects immediately."

Sansa began to nod but she gasped instead when she saw blood begin to seep through Ygritte's nightgown onto the bed.

That was when the Queen's eyes closed.

* * *

 **Notes for this chapter:**

 **(1) Brienne and Ygritte teach Sansa and Rickon how to fight.**

 **(2) Bran eats with his sister and brother.**

 **(3) He unsettles Sansa with his visions of her wedding night and her giving birth. He also reveals the father of her child.**

 **(4) Arya returns to Winterfell much to the alarm of the guards.**

 **(5) Arya and Sansa reunite with Sansa telling her about Little Cat and Ygritte.**

 **(6) Robb and Jon meet Daenerys much to their amusement at her many titles.**

 **(7) Daenerys tries to get them to bend the knee but fails.**

 **(8) Ygritte is poisoned.**

 **This was re-edited on 04/04/19.**


	9. Chapter 9

Sansa and Arya made their way to the Godswood to pray for Ygritte. In all honesty, neither woman had prayed in a long while. Only Jon and Robb seemed to acknowledge their gods as one of their duties as kings but Sansa was disappointed in herself that she had stopped believing and praying but she needed strength today so her brother's wife could make it through this.

There was a time she used the Godswood as an escape so she wouldn't be disturbed in King's Landing. She wished she had prayed then now.

Maester Lorin had told Sansa that the Queen had fallen into a long sleep, something which reminded Sansa about the time when Bran had fallen from the tower and became crippled. He hadn't woken for a long while.

The fate of the royal heir was unknown as well and Maester Lorin had tried to read and study everything he could find to understand what to do next.

"What is the Queen like?" Arya asked gently.

Tears sprung to Sansa's eyes. "She's strong. Opposite of Jon but they compliment each other. She is a Wildling, you know? Father taught us to fear them as children, even Septa Mordane but look, now one is our queen."

"You like her," noted Arya. "Everyone does, I have heard."

"You would like her too. Nothing like a lady too." Sansa chuckled softly. "She loves Jon and he loves her. Their love is beautiful, Arya. You should see it. She is his guardian. They fought side-by-side to reclaim the North and she does not take any shit from anyone."

Arya raised an eyebrow at her sister swearing but a small smile stayed on her face. "Let us pray that she and the baby live."

When they finally arrived at the Godswood, they saw Bran by the Weirwood heart tree.

Sansa watched on as Arya rushed over to her brother's side and hugged him tightly. She had only seen Rickon as Bran seemed to avoid her at every cost.

Arya frowned when Bran's expression remained indifferent but she shook it off and wiped a lone tear from her eye. "I'm here, Bran. I'm alive."

"I know. I saw you at the Crossroads," he replied, slowly turning to face her.

"Bran has _visions_ now," explained Sansa, still uncomfortable from the last time he used them on her.

Bran continued with, "I thought you were going to King's Landing."

"Why would you want to go there of all places?" Sansa frowned.

"Because Cersei Lannister is on her list of names," he explained.

Arya was surprised and so was Sansa. The Princess Regent turned to the Princess.

"Who else is on this 'list' of yours?"

Arya shrugged indifferently. "Most of these people besides Cersei are dead already."

Sansa said no more and went to kneel by the tree and bowed her head. Arya joined her and the older sister took her hand and closed her eyes.

The prayer was short and all it contained was that Jon's wife and child were to make it through these trying times alive. Their brother had found happiness in this woman and they wanted for it to stay that way.

When they were done, Arya helped Sansa up and they turned to Bran where they noticed the Valyrian steel dagger on his lap.

"Where did that come from?" Arya asked, turning to Sansa who wore the same look of confusion as she did.

"Littlefinger gave it to me." Bran twirled the dagger between his fingers nonchalantly.

"Why would a common cutthroat have a rare, priceless blade of Valyrian steel?" Arya frowned.

Bran looked up at her. "Someone very wealthy wanted me dead and gave it to their assassin." He twirled it around and presented her with the hilt which she took and balanced it between her hands.

"Littlefinger would _never_ give anyone anything unless he wanted something in return," said Sansa, a deep frown playing on her lips.

"It doesn't matter, I don't want it. Nor do I have anything to return to him," replied Bran. "It's wasted on a cripple," he told Arya.

Sansa sighed and shook her head sadly. "You're more than a cripple, Bran." She smiled softly. "Just as Robb is more than a coward, Jon is more than a bastard, Arya is more than a lady, Rickon is more than a little child and I am more than a plaything for highborn men. We are Eddard Stark's children and we are more than _everything_."

When they returned to the castle, Maester Lorin appeared before Sansa, a bright smile on his face.

"The Queen broke from her fever just a few moments ago! The heir lives!"

Sansa smiled in relief, clutching her heart as she did so. "Keep the guards on each member of the family. No one who I do not say should be there should be kept away from her. Tell the guards to remain outside the Queen's quarters. Ser Tormund must be the _only one_ who is allowed in her quarters. Everyone else must be outside except you as well, Maester."

She watched the maester rush off to perform his duties and she turned to Arya who stood behind Bran's wheelchair.

"As the Queen cannot perform her duties of training the little children, do you mind taking over?" She asked her sister.

"Not at all," the younger woman replied with a smile of her own. "I think we should meet the Queen first."

Sansa smiled and nodded at the harvester man who had become a Ser. He quickly came over and began to wheel Bran away when the young lord stopped him.

"You do know that the Queen's illness was not natural?"

"She was poisoned," Sansa affirmed.

"And you do know who did it?" Bran continued.

Sansa nodded. "I have an idea."

" _Don't do anything stupid_." Bran finished and signalled Ser Findal to continue wheeling him away.

Sansa swallowed deeply. She should be used to him saying things like that but she herself had told their older brothers to be wise. She should heed her own words as Bran clearly showed her.

"Who poisoned the Queen?" Arya asked, following the Princess Regent to the King's Quarters.

"We spoke of him earlier," Sansa replied cryptically. "I will deal with him later but for now, let us see how the Queen fares."

Tormund let them into the room and Sansa was glad to see Ygritte sitting up and biting into a chicken leg as if she had not been critically ill moments before.

"Is it normal to enjoy good chicken?" Ygritte asked, wiping her mouth as she saw she had visitors.

Tormund bellowed. "Prefer me some deer, Queen."

"Childbirth does that," came Sansa's soft reply. "Little Cat wanted me to eat the most unusual things." It reminded her that Arya was yet to meet the little princess.

"This chicken is good," continued the Queen. "Never had it like this. What did they do to it?"

"Ser Davos has been giving his own thoughts about the food to the cooks," Sansa admitted. "I don't blame him, everything was bland before."

Ygritte nodded approvingly. "That Seaworth man knows his food. You came to see me, sister?"

"Yes, Your Grace. I wanted to introduce you to my sister, Princess Arya," said Sansa, stepping aside so the older woman had a view.

Ygritte grinned. "You don't like the titles either," she noticed when Arya pulled a face. "Your brothers insist but I'm not going to lie - I like being called queen in _bed_ ," she winked. "Mayhaps that is how this one came to be." She patted her bump lightly.

Arya laughed as Sansa blushed. Again, the younger redhaired woman should have been used to her sister-by-law's antics but she still felt like a prude. She was surprised that Arya took it in her stride.

"I think we are going to get along just fine, Queen Ygritte." Arya bowed.

"Oh, please!" Ygritte cried out. "We're in close quarters. I am Ygritte to all of you. As you are Sansa and Arya."

Arya bowed. "Of course, _Ygritte_."

"And none of that bowing or _curtsying_ shit."

The young princess grinned, eyebrows raised as she quickly swiped a piece of chicken from Ygritte's plate and ate it.

"Take, Sansa. Your sister has the right idea," said Ygritte, offering her plate.

Sansa took a piece and nibbled on it, not feeling quite hungry after the day they had. "You should rest."

"So should you, sister," replied the Queen. "Tomorrow morn, it is back to training."

"No!" Sansa called out. "You must stay and rest otherwise Jon would have my head if anything happened to you or the babe."

The Queen rolled her eyes but accepted her fate. "Fine. Who would-"

"I will."

Ygritte turned to Arya with a knowing smirk. "You fight?" She asked. "Wait, I remember your brother telling me Jon gave you a skinny sword and told you to _stick 'em with the pointy end_."

Arya nodded. "He did. I've picked up a few things during my... travels."

"I must have to see some time but for now, the Regent demands I rest so..."

"We will leave you," said Sansa, a small smile playing on her lips. "Rest well, sister."

The Stark sisters left the room and headed away, enjoying the quiet silence between them. It had been a long while since they saw each other and being reunited now, it felt like the best thing in the world even though they grew up arguing with each other.

"It feels like lives away," whispered Arya. "We're grown now and all I can think about it how we should never have left Winterfell."

"I said the same to Jon and Robb," Sansa replied. "But we can't change the past. We can make our future."

The sisters stopped and turned to see that Petyr Baelish stared at them from afar. They weren't scared of him and Queen Ygritte sure as hell was not too.

"Does our future include killing that man?" Arya asked as she turned to look at her sister.

Sansa never broke eye contact with Littlefinger when she replied with, "Of course."

...

"I guess you are in open rebellion as you claim yourselves as Kings in the North," Daenerys said.

They had talked back and forth and Jon knew that it was a lost cause, conversing with his brother with their eyes as they both agreed.

They watched Daenerys take a message from Varys before ordering Missandei to give their guests food and lodging.

Frowning, Jon asked, "Are we your prisoners?"

"Not yet," she smirked. She rose from her throne and left with Varys and Tyrion following her, Missandei staying back to lead them away to their quarters.

"If we can head back North," Robb began lowly amongst Jon, Davos and himself. "We can send men to reclaim my mother's ancestral home from the Lannisters. I never said but I got word from Sansa before we left. Lannister forces were marching to the Riverlands."

"What of the Blackfish?" Jon asked.

"I don't know, brother. But the feeling is not good. It is not here as well. Mayhaps we should return home-"

"Empty handed? We can't-"

"We _can_ because I have a feeling that the Dragon Bitch won't let us go so quietly." Robb sighed. "She said herself, we aren't prisoners _yet_."

Jon was nervous. "Sansa was right. For once, we should have listened to her," he replied. "Mayhaps Sam has found another place we can get the dragonglass from."

Davos cleared his throat when Missandei stopped in front of them, the brothers looking up to her.

"Here are your quarters," she said with a fake smile.

Robb returned the fake smile and went inside first, Jon and Davos following him. It was decent but it wasn't home and Robb hoped that they wouldn't remain here long.

"If we aren't her prisoners yet, I wish to walk and think," said Jon as he grabbed his cloak and put it on. "I want word of Sansa and the new babe and of my wife but nothing has come yet. It has been two moonturns."

Robb gave him a sympathetic smile, placing a hand on Jon's shoulder. "I am sure that our niece is nice and healthy, brother. As for the Queen, she is ruthless and I have no doubt that she would take childbirth in her stride. What is she? Five moonturns?"

"Indeed." Jon smiled. "I still cannot believe it. I told you that I never wanted to be a father yet, here I am."

"You would make a great one. You will be there on time, I promise you," replied Robb, his eyes becoming glassy. "I would imagine my own babe being five namedays by now."

The brothers hugged each other tightly before Jon let go and left for his walk to think. Robb wiped his eyes and turned to Davos.

"See if any word has come for us. Make sure that you do not miss any from the Queen."

Davos bowed and left Robb alone to his thoughts which strayed to his wife whom he wished was beside him or waiting at home for him right now. He was not upset nor jealous that Jon had his queen to return home to but once ago, Robb had one too. A beautiful woman from Volantis who was a nurse and a gracious queen to his king.

He wished to see those eyes of hers again, to hold her and to kiss her. To see her smile. He was sure his siblings would approve just as they did (and hopefully Arya and Bran would) of Ygritte. Even Robb was fascinated that the Wildling woman persisted to fight with them. His brother and his wife's love were pure, that was for certain and he hoped he would find love as he did with Talisa again.

Something told him that Talisa may be the only one for him though.

Outside, Jon watched the dragons fly above him from his position beside Daenerys. He was still unsure of them, hoping that she would not randomly let them burn him to death as her father did to his grandfather but he decided to put little trust in her. They had guests' rights.

"Drogon, Viserion and Rhaegal," she said suddenly, turning his attention to her. "Viserion and Rhaegal were named after my brothers, Rhaegar and Viserys."

Jon swallowed deeply, casting his gaze downwards. "I see that Tyrion has placed a lot on you. You must be something if he is going behind his sister's back."

"I am determined to get that woman off my throne," she replied. She turned to him. "You hate her as much as he does?"

"She hurt my sister and allowed her incestuous son to abuse her." He sighed, shaking his head. "Cersei helps herself and she plays people against each other. At least from what my sister says."

Daenerys nodded firmly. "You can mine the dragonglass you need. I will also provide the men and equipment to do so."

Jon nearly gasped in relief but he kept his composure. "Do you believe us? About the Night King and his White Walkers?"

"If I were you, I would stop asking questions and get to work." She gave him a disinterested look and left his side.

A small smile playing on his lips for the slight victory, he headed in to tell his party of the good news.

Beneath in the dragonglass mine, Jon led Robb and Daenerys through the ancient mine, telling them of their history and his own experiences when he was in the Night's Watch.

"Is this the reason you wished for me to follow you?" Daenerys asked, looking around. She was impressed by the ancient mine but she did not know why their cause involved her.

Robb had never seen any of what his brother spoke of, only coming to fear them from the stories Jon told. He believed his brother and the men of the Night's Watch but seeing the history unfold itself gave him all the strength and belief he needed to fight for their survival.

"My brother has seen these beasts-"

"And have you?" Dany asked him, tilting her head slightly as they stopped walking. "Have you seen them?"

"No, I have not. But my brother's words are the truth and that is why the North rallies for the cause," replied Robb.

Jon nodded. "Aye, we do. We need your alliance for our cause for survival, Your Grace."

"Whilst not submitting to me-"

"Aye, we cannot. Even if we could," he said, glancing at his brother. "The North will never accept a Southern ruler again after what happened in the past. The North has a thing for remembering certain events."

Dany smirked a little. "The North Remembers?"

"We do," Robb almost snapped at her.

She took no notice of his tone and wiped non-existent dirt from her dress. "The North will submit if their Kings do."

Jon wanted to scream at her, to shake her and his brother wanted to do the same. She got on their nerves, the plead to submit coming up in every conversation they had with her. They hadn't appreciated the slight threat of making them her prisoners either.

Jon almost shook his head. He wanted her to swallow her damned pride and ally with them because if she didn't, she would not even _have_ a kingdom to rule.

"If you do not alliance yourself with us, you won't have a kingdom to rule let alone _six_." Jon raised an eyebrow, purposefully leaving out the North as a kingdom. He wouldn't tell her of his and his brother's plans to unite the Riverlands to the North as well.

She wanted to laugh but she didn't. "The North should submit then because your will to survive should outweigh your pride."

Robb was furious and he looked at her as if she was mad. He didn't even let Jon calm him down as he began to talk to her harshly.

"Pride? _Pride_? Coming from the woman who can't stop _begging_ for us to submit to her! Didn't you hear what _King_ Jon said? If the White Walkers invade the Seven Kingdoms, you _won't_ have any to rule over. And you might as well die with your dreams, you self-entitled-"

She raised a hand cutting him off which annoyed him even further. This time, he allowed Jon to place a calming hand on his shoulder which made him set his jaw and hold his tongue.

"Thank you for your words," she said. "Tell your men that they have _one_ moonturn to mine. After that, you leave with what you have."

She left and Robb released the breath he was holding. He hadn't meant to lose his temper but he did not survive the Red Wedding just for nothing. For his home to be overtaken by undead creatures and for the Dragon Queen to undermine him and his brother even though she didn't know them.

"Robb, I beg you. Control this anger of yours." Jon sighed.

"I'm trying to, Jon," Robb mumbled. "I can't help but feel angry. We have _suffered_ Jon! You died, my life was nearly finished... Is this what we want our children to come in to? A world that is painted with blood and undead running after them?"

"No, it is not. I know the Red Wedding changed you; hells, the Night's Watch changed _me,_ " he told his brother. "That anger you have, leave it in the boy you once were. Make good decisions and be smarter, make that into the man you want to be."

Robb nodded and leant against the wall of the cave, sighing heavily. "I feel as if life is unjust. My wife, my child, my mother... Our father... They are gone and it took me a long while to get home where suddenly, everything is not as it seems. The moment we left Winterfell, we were forced to grow up from the children we once were."

Jon agreed. "And now, we can't do anything to go back to those times. We can only hope that we win this with Daenerys or not. I don't know about you but I won't go down without a fight."

"Neither will I."

* * *

 **Notes for this chapter:**

 **(1) Sansa and Arya pray for Ygritte and the assassin learns more about her new sister-in-law.**

 **(2) They meet with Bran who tells her about the visions he had of her. He also gives Arya the dagger he got from Baelish.**

 **(3) Ygritte survives. He tells Sansa that Baelish poisoned Ygritte.**

 **(4) Arya meets Ygritte and takes a liking to her which is reciprocated.**

 **(5) Arya and Sansa plan to kill Baelish.**

 **(6) The brothers and Davos plot behind Daenerys' back after she makes them 'prisoners'.**

 **(7) Jon and Robb bond over their children.**

 **(8) Daenerys allows them to mine the dragonglass.**

 **This was re-edited on 04/04/19.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I have posted chapters 8, 9 and 10. Enjoy. Expect daily triple updates otherwise, expect one as it is quite busy offline. Enjoy.**

* * *

At Winterfell, the two moonturns since the Kings left for Dragonstone had finally taken its toll on Ygritte and if she was honest, on Sansa too.

The Queen had become quiet and withdrawn taking to eat in her quarters on bed rest.

There was no word to and from the Kings as Sansa found out from Arya's secret investigation - that she put upon her sister after Littlefinger tried to ruin their relationship as he did their mother and her own sister, Lysa - that his spies had got hold of their messages.

The man still breathed but they had managed to gain information to put forward against him for the Vale to understand why they couldn't trust the man.

It worried Sansa and she had no way of sending word to her brothers about what was going on at Winterfell. The Lords and Ladies were also becoming restless, complaining that the Kings should be in the North.

"Princess Sansa?" Maester Lorin called out gently. "Please ask the Queen to eat."

His words broke her out of her reverie and she glanced over to Ygritte who kept her sights set outside where it snowed heavily. She looked awfully weak and not at all like the woman she first met at Castle Black, all smiles and strength.

Sansa hated speaking out of turn when it came to her brothers. It made it seem as if she was undermining them and disagreeing with their orders. However, something told her that she and Ygritte were right and they shouldn't have made the journey to Dragonstone.

"Sister?" She asked softly, placing a hand on Ygritte's shoulder to shake her from her reverie.

"Why hasn't he sent word of how he is?" Ygritte asked just as quietly.

Sansa decided to confess her fears. "We have spies in the castle, Your Grace. They have been intercepting our ravens so we haven't got word from Robb and Jon and they haven't got word from us."

Ygritte's eyes flashed with anger. "Who is behind this? I will have their head for this."

"It is being sorted, Your Grace. I have the best and _only_ the best handling it."

"Hand me my bow and quiver, I will kill them now," replied Ygritte but Lorin and Sansa were quick to gently push her back down.

"You are still recovering from the poisoning, Your Grace," said Lorin.

"It has been two _moonturns_. I think I have been relieved of the poison by now, surely?" She asked.

"We cannot take any chances, not with the babe."

She relented and settled back in her bed. "I will begin making appearances in Court. Tormund says they get restless now."

"You don't need to worry, I can handle it," Sansa told her. "And remember, Jon loves you. Now eat."

Sansa left the quarters and made her way over to Court. Today was the day when Lord Petyr Baelish paid for his sins.

Their plan was a guise under a trial. It was simple, she'd pretend that she was condemning her sister but turn the tables and put his name forward before every Lord and Lady present.

She did not want Ygritte there as she was sure the woman would lose her temper before they even began to list down his sins for all to hear. She really was the opposite of her brother.

Sansa took her seat on Jon's throne, Bran sitting on Robb's and Rickon beside her on the other side on her throne.

"Bring the accused in," she called out.

Arya strolled into the Great Hall herself, her hands folded behind her back as she stood before her siblings, a small disinterested smile playing on her lips.

Sansa was nervous, she didn't know if it would work but Arya's nonchalant behaviour gave her the strength to continue on with their plan. It was too late to change it now.

Sansa kept her voice firm and steady. "You stand here accused of murder. Of treason against the Northern Throne sat on by King Robb and King Jon."

Arya nodded in confirmation, making everyone gasp at the fact that the Princess was plotting against her brothers, the Kings.

"How do you plead..." Sansa slowly turned to Baelish. "Lord Baelish?"

Everyone gasped again and Arya turned to Littlefinger with a mocking smile.

"Yes, how _do_ you plead, Lord Baelish?" She asked, smiling.

Littlefinger began to laugh. "This is preposterous! I haven't done any-"

"You did murder my mother's sister - my Aunt Lysa - in front of me, did you not?" Sansa asked him, feigning mock confusion.

"She was about to _kill_ you!" Baelish cried out.

"Before you murdered her, you did not conspire with her to murder her husband, our uncle Lord Jon Arryn, Hand to King Robert Baratheon, by convincing her to poison him and send a letter to House Stark with the Lannisters framed for the crime?"

His face paled. "No-"

"You did not conspire with the Lannisters, in particular, Cersei and Joffrey to imprison and execute my Lord Father, Eddard Stark?" She was enjoying this, slightly getting more and more confident.

"No, I did not and-"

Sansa shook her head, cutting him off. "Did you not provide the poison used to attempt murder on the Queen and the unborn heir to the Throne, a great act of treason by plotting to murder the Queen and Heir to the Throne?"

Baelish looked gutted. "I have done no such thing-"

"You have," Bran cut in. He went on to condemn Petyr Baelish through his Greensight abilities and the man's face whitened completely as a ghost's when Bran landed the final blow.

The man turned to Sansa. "Please, my princess! I never did such things, you must believe me!" He got on his knees in tears. "I loved your mother since I was a mere boy, I would _never_ -"

"You still betrayed her-" Sansa cut him off.

"But I love you!" He cried out. "I _love_ you, Sansa-"

"And yet, you still betrayed me. Thank you, Lord Baelish," Sansa cut him off, unfazed by his words and begging. "Thank you for all of your lessons. I am a slow learner. It's true but I learn and I will _never_ forget them."

Baelish stood to his feet, rushing over to Yohn Royce. "As the Defender of the Vale, I command you to escort me back to the Eyrie!"

Yohn shook his head in horror. "Gods no!"

The man returned to his knees before Sansa, tears streaming down his cheeks as he begged her to spare him for his sins. Claims that he loved her still going on and on and on.

She gave the nod to Arya who walked over and stood behind him. She swallowed deeply and watched as Arya withdrew the dagger Littlefinger gave their brother. Her eyes never left his as Arya brought the dagger mere inches from his neck and began to slowly slit it open, a small smile taking over her face as she stared at her older sister's eyes looking at Baelish.

When his blood began to leak down his chest and his body dropped to the ground, Sansa looked up at the Lords and Ladies, all looking on in shock.

"A warning for anyone who commits treason," she told them. "Restless?" She continued. "King Robb and King Jon _are_ your kings. They do right by the North and if any of you speak out of turn," she trailed off, glancing downwards at Baelish's body. She didn't have to say more.

But Arya finished her unspoken words with a smile. "I will kill you," she warned.

On top of the battlements, Arya and Sansa stood side by side, waiting for something to happen. Sansa remembered doing so many moonturns ago, when she was still with child, with their brothers as they waited for Arya and Bran to return home. Here they were and her brothers were not but miles away unknowing of what was happening at home. But that would soon change. The messenger ravens would be sent out by the dozen.

"You know," Sansa began. "In his own horrible way, I believe he loved me."

Arya gave her a look of confusion and slight disgust. "Did you love him?"

"No," said Sansa, shaking her head. "I have learnt that love does not come for some. I am one of them."

"If Robb found love with his dead wife and Jon found love with his queen, surely you can find love?" Arya asked her.

A tear slipped from Sansa's eye and she gave her sister a sad smile. "No." She sighed. "Love is not for..." She trailed off. "He taught me a lot of things that I will never forget."

"You did the right thing. It had to be done; _he_ poisoned Ygritte. Do you know what would have happened if Jon returned to see him still alive?" Arya asked. "What you went through, I couldn't have survived that."

"You would have," said Sansa. "Trust me, you would have. From the moment you were born, you have been the strongest person I know. Stronger than Robb and Jon even."

"Remember what Father used to say?" The younger woman turned to her sister.

Sansa smiled. "Remind me as you always do."

" _The lone wolf dies but-_ "

" _The pack survives_." Sansa finished with a wistful sigh.

"I miss him," said Arya.

"Me too."

...

"Your Graces," Davos Seaworth said, entering their quarters. "Many, _many_ ravens came for you!"

The brothers frowned and took every scroll from Davos' hands and counted them, surprised as to why there were so many.

"Read them in order," said Davos, taking the first one. "This one informs you of the safe arrival of Princess Catelyn, babe born by the Princess Regent Sansa Stark. Small babe but healthy nonetheless."

"Ah," Jon said happily. "When was her nameday?"

"The babe was born shortly after our leaving! In fact, mere minutes," Davos continued with a surprised tone. "The little one was eager to meet her uncles but she came a little bit too late," he said lightly. "The next one is..." His eyebrows raised and he quickly handed the scroll to Jon who read it and blushed.

Robb smirked. "Love letters for the King?"

"Something like that," replied Jon. "The next one?" He asked, suddenly hoarse.

"The Queen was poisoned..." Davos frowned and continued to scan it for himself before sighing in relief. "She is fine and so is the babe. The matter was dealt with quickly, Your Graces."

"Who poisoned her?" Jon asked, anger coursing through his body.

"We'll have their-"

"Head?" Davos finished. "Well, that was sorted by your personal assassin, Your Graces."

The brothers shared a confused glance, denying ever bringing an assassin to their forces but Davos smiled knowingly.

"Princess Arya, she is your new assassin. This is her hand, I presume?" He showed them the letter.

In all honesty, the brothers would not be able to recognise their sister's hand since they had not seen her since she was a child and even then, the years have faded their memories, more so for Jon.

"I... We do not know-"

"It is signed with the Royal Seal, I would imagine so," said Davos softly. "It says she slit his throat herself for his crimes against the Northern Throne. Under the instructions of the Princess Regent and the jury of Prince Brandon."

The brothers glanced up. "They are both at home," they breathed out.

"Shall I read on?"

"Go on," replied Robb.

"The man who was punished for his crimes of treason and conspiracy to murder, as well as the murder of Lady Lysa Arryn, was Lord Petyr Baelish."

They knew they weren't to trust that man and they were glad to see the back of him. At least Sansa was now safe from the man's conniving ways. She handled him just fine.

Davos took another scroll, read the start and again passed it onto a flustered Jon who pocketed it and gestured for Davos to continue reading the rest of them.

The rest were about how restless the North was becoming and how there were plans to ration food for the Long Winter. The scrolls spoke about Arya warning the Lords and Ladies if they continued to defy orders and complain. And finally how the women, men and children were faring well in their training to fight.

"We will write back about how we are mining the dragonglass. We will soon travel to Eastwatch, call upon Ser Tormund to join us," Jon finally said. "We will leave as soon as he arrives."

"Cutting it a bit fine, Your Grace?" Davos asked. "Your wife is due for childbirth in four moonturns and you plan to stay here for two for Ser Tormund to arrive before making another journey which will be at least five moonturns in the making. Then don't forget the remaining two moonturns to reach Winterfell. The babe would be three moonturns by the time you return and your niece, nine moonturns."

Jon sighed, rubbing his face. "Ygritte knew there was a chance I wouldn't make it. I know it is important but this is too-"

"You can return to Winterfell-" Robb cut him off.

"I know the Wall, brother. I've fought the White Walkers and the wights-"

"And I know your _wife_. She will have my head - I made her a promise long ago," his brother confessed. "I will not break an oath with her."

Jon shook his head. "I will take the blame and wrath of my wife if need be. This journey is important if we are to enlighten the _real_ threat to everyone living."

"Then it is said. I will negotiate a longer stay with Queen Daenerys to mine the dragonglass for a further two moonturns," Davos said. "Something tells me that you are not on her list of favourites."

"Thank you, Ser Davos," said Jon. "And now, I have a few messages to write to the Queen."

Robb smiled knowingly, shaking his head as Davos bowed and left them. "I think I know what-"

"Don't you start!" Jon snapped but a faint blush crept onto his cheeks.

* * *

 **Notes for this chapter:**

 **(1) Ygritte is feeling upset because of Jon's absence and her poison scare.**

 **(2) Sansa convinces her to look after herself for the baby.**

 **(3) Sansa puts Arya on trial but it is a guise, Baelish is the one on trial.**

 **(4) Sansa condemns Baelish with Bran's help.**

 **(5) Arya kills Baelish by slitting his throat.**

 **(6) Arya and Sansa bond, repeating their family's words.**

 **(7) Jon and Robb receive word from Winterfell.**

 **(8) They make plans to capture a wight.**

 **This was re-edited on 04/04/19.**

 **I have decided to skip most of the drama of getting the wight to show everyone. We'd be here for years if I included that so I will skip ahead in events for the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

Tyrion shook his head in disbelief as he paced in front of the Kings in the North.

"You _insult_ her then send your Hand to convince her to allow you to stay two _more_ moonturns to mine?" He asked them, baffled.

"With all due respect, Lord Tyrion, the threat is greater than who gets to sit on the Iron Throne," replied Jon. "And we only called her 'self-entitled'-"

"I was going to add _bitch_ afterwards but Jon thought that to be too much," Robb cut in. "Either way, she can be insulted but that does not take away from the fact that the undead is coming against us."

Tyrion rubbed his head, still baffled at the whole situation. He wanted to ask if they had a death wish but coming from the North, they probably did especially with all they went through.

"I have no words. I will try and convince her to allow you to mine-"

"If we bring evidence, will we gain her support?" Jon asked.

Tyrion shrugged. "I don't know, do I? She has the right mind to deny you anything after the way you treated her."

"We have plans to travel to Eastwatch," admitted Jon. "In two moonturns after a man from our Kingsguard arrives. We hope to arrange a party on a mission to capture a wight to show you all why we need the dragonglass and everything anyone has to offer."

Robb nodded, taking over. "We are not just any kings, Lord Tyrion. We fight beside our men, we fight _for_ our men. If we didn't we wouldn't be standing here before you. At first, I did not believe my brother when he told me the tales of what he fought during his time in the Black. He told me why he did the things he did such as letting the Wildlings pass through to seek safety in the North. My brother is not an untruthful man and it may get him killed but this time, it may let us _live_."

Tyrion turned to Jon who remained indifferent by what his brother said of him. The brothers regarded each other highly and there was no hostility there between the men. Tyrion was almost jealous. He was close with Jaime but this was another level entirely. They spoke as if they were one, they thought the same and most of all, they believed and trusted the other without the need for second-guessing.

"I will see what I can do but _please_ , do refrain from referring to Queen Daenerys as a 'self-entitled bitch', your words and not mine," he finally told them, bowing out of respect and leaving.

Jon and Robb allowed themselves to smile at another small victory because something told them Tyrion believed them and trusted Jon in particular. The man would no doubt convince her.

"Robb, if Daenerys asks for our throne-"

"We will never submit-"

"But-"

"Jon, _no_."

Jon turned to him. "Hear me out first. If she asks that we bend the knee again, we will."

Robb gasped, anger flashing through his eyes as he turned to his brother. "Why should we?"

"I know you have a thing for surprise attacks," replied Jon. "I don't mind being in the dark about asking Littlefinger for help when we reclaimed the North."

"We were going to tell you," said Robb. "It never came up in conversation again. We don't even have to worry, the man has been executed-"

"He has," Jon replied. "This surprise attack involves the Dragon Queen." He cleared his throat, looking around to see if there were any spies around. "And the army of the undead."

Robb looked around, they were alone. "Go on."

Jon didn't reply, he took a plain parchment paper from his pocket and he began to write on it before handing it to Robb.

 _'We will falsely submit to win the war and when we have won, the North will reclaim the throne again. The North Remembers.'_

"We need her dragons," continued Jon. "Fire kills the wights and with the Queen's three dragons, we may be able to damage at least _some_ of the Night King's army. If she asks us to submit, we will because she is right," he paused. He hated saying she was right even though he didn't mean it. The North was their home and they had to do all to protect it. "Our will to survive is greater than our pride."

Robb smiled to himself, shaking his head slightly but he finally nodded in agreement, scrunching the paper within his fist. He will need to burn it and make sure no trace of it was left. They had learnt that Varys was around.

"I will not prevent you from submitting to her then nor will I deny her offer," Robb said. "We need her men, we need her dragons, we need _her_."

The brothers shared a knowing look and turned to leave the room when a familiar voice stopped them.

"Robb, Jon."

Robb's hands began to shake and he clenched them, anger invading his body as he turned around first to face Theon Greyjoy.

"The Prodigal Backstabber presents himself," Robb smirked sardonically.

Theon looked frightened. He could see the hate and betrayal written all over Robb's face and he didn't miss the same but tamer look mirroring Jon's face.

"Look who it is, brother," Robb said to Jon. "The man who betrayed our House! He even burnt two _innocent_ orphans and showed them off as our little brothers for good measure. I think it was to get a rise out of us but look at him now."

"So, you serve the Dragon Queen now?" Jon asked, crossing his arms.

Robb began to laugh. "He does, don't you? Does she know what you are? What you stand for?" Robb shook his head. "Jon, he betrayed House Stark for House Targaryen - and the Dragon Queen said we could do better when she holds our foster brother in her hands."

"He is not our brother, he never was," said Jon with a low voice.

But Robb was hurt. "He was, Jon. Before everything that happened. He was raised from a boy by our Lord Father with us."

"I'm-I'm sorry. I never-"

"You never what?" Robb cut Theon off. "Meant to turn your back on me? _You_ bent the knee to _me_! You declared your loyalty to House _Stark_!"

"We treated you as one of our own. Our _brother_ and you seemed to forget all of that when you burnt our home down to ashes," continued Jon. "Sansa told us what Ramsay Bolton did to you."

Robb nodded. "She told us you paid for your sins, for betraying our family."

"He didn't _pay_ for anything," said Jon, gaining a glance of confusion from Robb. "Not with his life, he didn't pay for what he did."

Theon almost gasped. "I thought you were the more forgiving brother."

"A lot has changed since we last saw each other, Theon," replied Jon.

"What can I do or say to make it right?" The young Kraken asked them, his voice breaking. "I never should have betrayed you, you treated me as one of your own and I was selfish. I wanted my father-"

"Your father never cared for you," said Robb. "Our father did and you betrayed his sons."

Jon cleared his throat. "I believe we're done here."

He left but Robb didn't follow him, the Tully coloured man simply stared at the man he once thought of as family. He shook his head at what that man had become. He didn't know whether to laugh, cry, punch him or hug him. Jon had the right idea though, to leave but something told Robb that maybe Theon wasn't to blame.

Eddard Stark had told his sons of the Iron Islands and how the Greyjoys established many rebellions which were ceased when the Quiet Wolf took on its surviving heir as a foster son in the North.

Balon Greyjoy was a cunt, Robb knew that so he couldn't blame Theon. The man had grown up among wolves and not the Kraken, he had just wanted to fit inside his own home after many years of being away from it.

"Eddard Stark lives in all of us," Robb began softly. "In me, in Jon, in Sansa, Arya, Bran and Rickon..., even you. You aren't your father and I can't blame you for trying to be in order to gain the respect of your House and kingdom. Fires left to burn, create more damage than peace. Don't go setting any more than you have already. Mayhaps we will forgive you one day."

He began to walk off but he turned back to Theon and gave him a firm nod before going off to find his brother.

They needed more allies than enemies after all.

...

"Are those ravens from my brothers?" Sansa asked Ygritte as she visited the Queen.

Ygritte looked up from three scrolls. "From _a_ brother," she admitted. "The rest were sent to the Little Lord. I believe your sister is reading them."

Sansa frowned. "I am the Princess Regent, shouldn't they have gone to me?"

"This one should have," Ygritte said, handing her the third scroll. "The rest were about how happy they were to hear that Brandon and Arya were home safe. The one I gave you says that they are mining the dragonglass and request Tormund's aid for a mission that they cannot tell us of yet."

Sansa saw the light fade slightly from her sister-by-law's eyes and she could tell that the scrolls she held were from Jon and they didn't have good news.

"What did Jon say?" She asked softly.

"Our babe will be three moonturns until he arrives home," replied Ygritte with a wistful smile. "He also says things I'm sure you wouldn't like to hear."

"About me?"

Ygritte laughed. "No. Just things about... being bedded."

Sansa blushed furiously. "Oh. I'm sure you appreciate them-"

"Just as much as he appreciates mine," the Queen grinned. "It's in detail."

"Well, enjoy your letters from Jon," Sansa said with a small smile. "Do you pray, Your Grace?"

Ygritte was perplexed by the question but shook her head. "I serve no gods."

"I didn't for a while," confessed Sansa. "The day of your illness, I prayed myself. Every time since before that, my brothers prayed as I was in their presence but I went to the Godswoods _twice_. One for Bran and the other for you and the babe. The Old Gods answered my prayers."

"Before he left, Jon asked me to marry him before the Old Gods and the Sept. Would they allow us to do so if I don't follow them?" Ygritte asked nervously.

Sansa didn't know the answer to that. "Mayhaps you should ask Maester Lorin. He would know. The gods are... quite influential. My Lord Father raised me to pray to the Old Gods and my Lady Mother, the Sept. All I know is that I prayed and you are alive."

"So, I should start following Jon's gods? Will the Lords and Ladies favour me more because I should?"

"If you need help praying or following any faith you choose, I am here." She patted Ygritte's shoulder. "Your gods do not have to be Jon's gods."

Ygritte turned to look outside of the window. "Take me to the Godswood."

Now Sansa was perplexed. "Of course, Your Grace."

Before they left for the Godswood, they saw Tormund off to his travels, hoping he would make it under two moonturns as it was only him and he wouldn't like to stop for any rest on his journey to Dragonstone.

"Your Grace, Princess," the maester called out, handing over a scroll. "It is from Lady Commander Brienne." He shook his head sadly. "The Blackfish is dead."

Sansa gasped and read the contents of the scroll. Her uncle had told the old man to give up their ancestral home with Jaime Lannister behind him as he did so. The Riverlands were taken by the Lannisters.

Sansa knew that Robb had wanted to provide a small army to try and get it back but from Brienne's hand, it was no use.

"Send men," Ygritte said. "I know how much this place means to you and your family. Robb told me it was where your mother grew up."

Sansa nodded. "I visited many times as a child. My Uncle Edmure is a prisoner to the Lannisters."

"Then send help."

"Who would I send?" Sansa asked, uncertainty in her words. "I don't know anything about setting up an army. Whenever I need to form something, my brothers give me names and instructions on how to do so. Not this time, I only got that I had to do so."

Ygritte gave her a smile. "You have the Lady Brienne already there with Ser Poderick. Mayhaps send your sister and an army of one thousand men."

"How do you know so much about armies?"

"I listen and I _learn_. It is quite easy to do so." Ygritte smirked. "I'm sure your sister will enjoy the mission. Think about it, the Kings are due back in seven moonturns and we would have reclaimed the Riverlands by three or four."

Sansa nodded. "Send word to my sister, tell her to pack. She will lead an army to Riverrun." She directed at Lorin who bowed and quickly left. "Now with three Kingsguards gone, we have three left."

"We have enough to protect the four of us," Ygritte assured her. "If you doubt, I know of a trustworthy Wildling."

"His name?"

"Warwick. Warwick Danehood." The older woman turned to Sansa. "And he is as ruthless as they come. A big man who minds his own."

"Bring him to the Great Hall. I will call upon the Princes to see what he has to offer."

...

The mission to retrieve the wight was fairly successful. Tormund had managed to make it to them within one and a half moonturns, prompting them to make their journey sooner rather than later. Men had stayed behind to mine the dragonglass after much reluctance on Daenerys' part but even she came through and helped them with her three dragons who remained alive above them.

Jon drifted in and out of sleep, nightmares plaguing his mind full of visions of losing his family and how his uncle was torn apart in front of him.

He woke up with a gasp and jumped when he saw a brunette woman tending to his wounds silently.

"You needn't worry," she said, her voice soft and low. "I'm a nurse."

Jon nodded slowly and winced when she pressed the damp cloth against the stab wound above his heart. He could see her questioning gaze.

"Where is my brother?" He asked her, sitting up so she could tend to his wounds easier.

"I do not know. I was told to help you first. You were wounded more than he was." She glanced towards his chest and Jon could see that her eyes were full of sadness and longing as well as curiosity.

She drained the cloth and stood up, about to leave but he stopped her.

"You seem sad," he said. "What have you got to be sad for?"

The woman turned to him. "Precisely. I have nothing so I am sad. Why does it matter to you?"

"Are you a lowborn?"

"I'm from Volantis, a highborn family," she admitted, going over to the door. "I've loved and I've lost and I've travelled far to find my happiness but it was not meant to be."

"What made you happy?"

"What made you fight for your survival?" She retorted. "The men said you were as good as dead, yet you made it. Why?"

Jon's eyes became glassy as he looked away from her. "My uncle gave his life for mine."

"And why did you make it out alive after he did?"

He turned to look at her. "My wife, she is with child and I need to get back to them."

She offered him a sad smile. "I was with child once," she whispered. "I had a husband once too. They're both gone." She turned around to face him, stepping away from the door. "I heard them call you _Jon Snow_."

"I was legitimised. King Jon Stark of the North," he replied.

"The only Jon Snow I knew was the brother of my husband, King Robb." She looked up. "You claimed the throne after his death, I see."

Jon gasped and shook his head his disbelief, a surprised smile taking over his face.

"Talisa?" He questioned her.

She frowned. "You know who-"

"Robb's alive! If you take me to him, you will see it with your own eyes, _Queen Talisa._ "

* * *

 **I kept Viserion alive for now to have more time for the Wall to still be intact. I feel like dragging on Robb and Jon's reunion with their siblings and friends for a little while.**

 **Notes for this chapter:**

 **(1) Sansa is returning to her faith after being inspired by Ygritte's smooth recovery and her brothers.**

 **(2) Arya is going to lead an army for the first time with the support of the Queen and somewhat, Sansa.**

 **(3) Ygritte is not one to care for what people think of her but she worries about marrying Jon before his gods and what would happen to a non-believer prompting her to try and find a faith which suits her.**

 **(4) Sansa is proving to be a strong leader but she even doubts herself at times prompting advise from the Queen.**

 **(5) Robb and Jon have switched roles where Robb is more forgiving towards Theon than Jon is as Robb is the one Theon personally hurt. Jon will forgive him too but it will take a while until he does because he feels Theon's betrayal against Robb was unnecessary.**

 **(6) Robb and Jon have a plan to sway Daenerys for their cause by planning to falsely bend the knee. (Inspired by Jon really doing so on the TV show)**

 **(7) The brothers have a plan against Daenerys as they will not fully trust a member of House Targaryen.**

 **(8) Talisa is alive and reasoning as to how she survived the Red Wedding will come soon.**


	12. Chapter 12

Talisa shook her head, tears running down her cheeks as memories from the Red Wedding danced in her mind. She stumbled, dropping the wash bowl and cloth.

"Your Grace, it cannot be," she said. "There was word sent that he had _died_. They had killed the Queen Mother too-"

"Robb escaped. He never told me what fully happened," Jon replied to her. "I can imagine what you are feeling right now is-"

"Joy, sadness, anger?" She listed. "He _left_ me-"

"He thought you were dead-"

"I _crawled_ out there as I felt my babe die inside of me," she cried out. "I kept calling for him as men stood on me and _laughed_. I closed my eyes and a man with a burnt face hid me."

 _The Hound_ , Jon realised. He was about to say something to comfort her but she continued her tale.

"When I had the strength, I ran away. Blood was all over me from my head to my feet and children were scared to come to me. I finally had help from a fisherman who took me to Braavos. From there..." She shook her head and knelt to the ground, tears falling down her cheeks. "I was alone. I travelled everywhere when they told me of Robb's death. I ended up nursing Queen Daenerys' men back to health. She granted me with stay and food, no questions as to who I was."

Jon wanted to get up but he felt too weak to do so. He wanted to call for Robb but he didn't know where his brother was. Nor Davos was or anyone else for that matter. Here, his brother's wife was, _alive_ and in tears at all she had lost and suffered throughout the years.

He cleared his throat. "Can you look for him? Reunite with him."

She looked up and nodded, getting up. "I am sorry, I did not mean to spill-"

The door opened and Daenerys entered, confused at what was going on. Alarmed, she helped the woman pick her items up.

"Lysa, what is the issue?" She asked the woman.

Jon then realised that she had given the Dragon Queen a false name in order to survive.

Talisa's eyes widened and she quickly shook her head before curtseying. Her eyes met Jon's and he subtly nodded at her.

"Nothing, Your Grace," she said. "Lord Stark's wounds overwhelmed me."

Daenerys turned to Jon and her eyes trailed over his torso where many scars laid on. "Tend to his brother's wounds. He is in the quarters to the left," she said, her eyes not leaving his torso.

Talisa's eyes lit up and she quickly left, closing the door behind her. The Dragon Queen sat down on Jon's bed with a heavy sigh.

"I believe you and your brother," she confessed. "The Army of the Dead is _real_ and not make believe." She swallowed deeply. "You have my army and my dragons to aid in your cause. If you had never let me know of this, I wouldn't have the Iron Throne to rule over the kingdoms as there wouldn't be any as you said."

Jon was relieved. One queen down, another one to go and something told him that Cersei was not going to believe them regardless of the evidence they put forward.

"Together, you, your brother and I will end the Night King and his army with Cersei Lannister's help or not."

"Thank you," he finally said.

Daenerys nodded. "I hope this is not too harsh of me to ask during your current state. When the war with the dead is over, I _will_ sit on the Iron Throne and-"

"You have the North."

She was surprised. After all the fighting and insults the brothers had said against her, here Jon was and he was _giving_ her his and his brother's kingdom.

"It's only right," he continued. "Your dragons will prove crucial to us winning this war and in exchange, the North will no longer be independent." It pained him but it was as he and Robb agreed to do.

"You are bending the knee?" Daenerys asked, her voice breaking slightly. "I do not believe your Northern Lords would approve-"

"They respect my brother and me. We also have terms in place if they do _defy_ our orders which include bending the knee to you, _My Queen_."

A small smile played on her lips and she stood up, dusting off her dress.

"You are a good person, Queen Daenerys. They will all see you for who you are." _A Mad Queen_.

She was becoming flustered so she decided to leave. "Rest well."

When the door closed, Jon breathed a sigh of relief and wiped the sweat from his head. He hoped she hadn't heard the lies in his words. His hands shook and he closed his eyes, wishing sleep will take over. He would prefer a dreamless one, his dreams were too daunting for him.

The plan was set into motion.

In the next quarters, Robb slowly awoke to see Talisa staring at him, her hands playing with his aged locks.

"Still as handsome as the day we met on the battlefield."

Robb gasped and sat up, shaking his head as his body trembled and tears threatened to fall.

He was dreaming but how come he could feel her touch and smell her scent?

"You're dead," he breathed out. "You're dead."

Talisa shook her head, her own tears falling as she shuffled closer to him, taking his hand. She squeezed it with a small smile.

"Do you feel that?" She asked him. "Would a ghost do that?"

Robb looked at their joined hands and blinked. Her hand was as he remembered, soft and small even though they worked hard to save lives.

"How is this possible?" He asked.

"I asked the same of you, my love," she replied lightly. "Fate has brought us back together, the gods have answered our prayers."

Robb sobbed and brought her to his chest, hugging her tightly as he smelt her scent up and close. She was the same yet different but she was still _his_.

"Our child-"

"Is gone but we have each other," she said into his neck, her tears wetting it. "We loved and we lost but we are here and I will _never_ let you go."

...

Sansa gripped the scroll tightly in her hand as she tried not to scream out in anger and wake Little Cat up. She was in the Kings' solar with Ygritte as they sipped on wine.

"I do not understand," said Sansa. "What the _fuck_ are they thinking?!"

She failed. Little Cat began to cry and Ygritte stood up to tend to her.

"Might as well prepare for my little babe. Did you hear the news?"

Sansa didn't want to hear the news. She wanted to know what shit her brothers were playing but she sighed and asked for the news anyway.

"What news?"

"Twins, sister. Two babes are inside of me."

 _Now_ , that was news. It didn't make Sansa smile but she was happy for them.

Ygritte began to laugh as she bounced Little Cat in her arms, the child cooing and putting her fist into her chubby mouth.

"I see you are happy for the news but surely they had good reason to bend the knee-"

"Why are you calm about this, Your Grace? This _bitch_ has knocked you off _your_ throne. The only queen the North knows of was Talisa and _you_."

Ygritte smiled regardless. "Well, Princess or shall I call you _Lady Stark_? Too soon?"

Sansa glared at her and downed her wine. "Why are you not bothered by this? This usurper-"

"Is not one at all. The love letters Jon and I send to each other?" Ygritte began lightly. "Laced with undertones. He and Robb are planning to use the Dragon Queen for her dragons to win the war. After the North will easily rebel against her or we should hope she dies during the war."

Sansa gasped. "They never tell me anything. Aren't I their regent for a reason?"

"You are but Jon is the only one telling me these things," admitted Ygritte. "I don't care for politics as the rest of you do but I won't let that woman take my throne. Your brothers worked to reclaim it, they won't hand it over so easily. And you're one to speak; sending Arya off on a mission behind their back."

"They ordered the mission-"

"Without the knowledge of Arya leading the army," the Queen retorted. She snuggled Little Cat against her chest when the babe began to fuss. "I can get used to this. I never saw myself as a mother."

Sansa turned to her and saw how natural the older woman looked as she swayed her niece in her arms. The babe began to settle and fall asleep.

"You are the one who told me to let her lead and are you certain that they falsely bent the knee to Queen Daenerys?" Sansa asked, sipping her wine.

"I am certain," replied the Queen. "Jon is an honest man, he cannot tell false words to anyone let alone _me_ , his wife. I am still not happy with him, more so I have found out that we are having twins and not one babe."

"Your love makes me smile. Like fire and ice. You are hot and he is... cold."

Ygritte grinned. "Should have seen us in the cave, your opinion would have changed about who is who."

"You are going to kill me with your words one day," replied Sansa. "How can you speak so freely about this?"

"About what? Sex?"

Sansa blushed, nodding. "Do you Wildlings obsess over it?"

"How do you think we keep warm beyond the wall? We walk, fight or fuck. Not even then, your brother is - have you _seen_ him? I wish I knew your father because your brothers - older ones, I mean - are very flattering to the eye."

"I guess I can't speak for enjoying it," Sansa mumbled, glancing down.

"You will find someone, _Princess_. They will love you and show you what it _really_ is meant to be like," Ygritte told her. "That Ramsay Bolton cunt should not stop you from being loved."

A knock on the door disturbed their conversation and Sansa went to answer it as Ygritte sat down with Little Cat fast asleep in her arms.

"Yes?" Sansa asked, slightly impatiently.

The guard was nervous at her tone. "More travellers from the Citadel. The man says he knows King Jon."

"Stay here, Your Grace," she told Ygritte. "I know who this traveller is."

She clasped her cloak around her shoulders and followed the guard outside where the newly appointed Kingsguard, Ser Warwick Danehood waited for her.

He did not bow nor did he acknowledge her but as she walked past him, he followed into step behind her.

He made her uncomfortable but Ygritte had told her that she trusted the man and if he tried anything, the Queen would not hesitate to put her fellow Wildling down.

Sansa waited as Jon's good friend and his family entered, looking around nervously at everyone.

Sam's eyes finally fell on Sansa and he bowed awkwardly as Gilly curtsied herself with little difficulty.

"You are welcomed to Winterfell, Lord Tarly," Sansa said with a bright smile. "I have heard many things about you from King Jon and the Queen."

Sam gave her a nervous smile, nodding. "I trained to become a maester in the Citadel - I sent the white messenger-ravens-"

"I know and we are very thankful for your help so please, have comfort during your stay here. You, your wife and child will be given a warm meal to eat and some ale or wine to drink."

She began to walk away, Ser Warwick following behind Sam and his family as they walked behind Sansa.

"The Princes would have met you but they are busy, Prince Rickon trains to be in the Kingsguard," Sansa explained happily. "Princess Arya is away on personal matters and the Queen is tending to her niece, my daughter."

"We don't mind having you host us," said Sam, his cheeks reddening as he became flustered. "We're not that important-"

"Of course you are important!" Sansa told him, stopping to look at him. "You're Jon's good friend. Any friend of the King's is a friend to the family. You provided us with important information regarding the Night King and his army; in my books, you are important."

Gilly gave him an encouraging smile. The man should not bring himself down. He was a lord and a maester.

"I have had the best guest quarters prepared for you and your wife," said Sansa. "If you need anything at all, do not hesitate to call." She gave him a friendly nod. "I must return to the Queen now. You will be fed and warm clothes will be given to you. The family will eat after the sun goes down and you will be permitted to join as our guests."

"Will I have to wear a dress?" Gilly asked nervously. "A fancy one?"

Sansa chuckled. "Our Queen is a Wildling. I presume you are one too?" She asked.

Gilly nodded. "I-I am. I don't like dresses."

"Then you don't need to wear them. The Queen wears _breeches_!" Sansa said in mock horror. "I am sure you will look lovely in whatever you wear."

Gilly beamed and bounced her son in her arms when he began to fuss. It reminded Sansa of her own babe and she soon left their guests alone to join Ygritte once again.

By the time she arrived, Sansa heard the soft snores of Ygritte and Little Cat. She drew a blanket over them with a smile and decided to rest herself, thoughts of how to reply to her brothers' messages in her mind.

By sundown, Samwell, Gilly and Sammy joined the royal family for dinner. It was a quiet affair and Sam took note of the members present.

Rickon was quiet but he did like giving his niece attention if she let out the slightest whimper or coo. Bran simply stared at him and it unnerved the young maester. Sansa ate her food, picking each piece of chicken into delicate little pieces before eating them. And the Queen...

The Queen had been overjoyed to be reunited with the large lord, even allowing a few tears to fall and blaming it on the childbirth process which Gilly had agreed about.

She recalled stories of how she met Jon and Sam to Sansa, making the maester blush whenever she teased him.

"When will Jon - I mean, His Grace - return?" Sam asked.

"Very soon," said Sansa. "The time just goes by, we've stopped asking."

Sam didn't know what to say so he returned to his food, finding that it tasted better than everything he had at Castle Black.

"Nice chicken." He smiled.

Ygritte grinned. "Thank the Hand of the Kings." She was about to take another bite when she gasped in surprise.

"Your Grace?" Sansa asked in alarm, ready to stand.

The sound of water trickling onto the ground made everyone stare at the Queen in shock.

"Call the maester," Sansa ordered.

Then all eyes were on Sam.

* * *

 **Notes for this chapter:**

 **(1) Jon has falsely bent the knee to Daenerys as agreed with Robb.**

 **(2) Daenerys has agreed to offer her army and dragons to aid their cause believing their words about the Night King as well as bending the knee.**

 **(3) Talisa has reunited with Robb, grieving over their lost baby and she told Jon her story moments prior.**

 **(4) Sansa feels undermined by her brothers for not letting her in their plans but letting Ygritte in them.**

 **(5) Ygritte is expecting twins and uses Little Cat as practice. She also gets a little surprise.**

 **(6) Ygritte informs Sansa that she herself has kept secrets from her brothers which the one about Arya was influenced by the Queen.**

 **(7) Ygritte confesses that her and Jon's love letters contain secret plans between Robb and Jon to get rid of Daenerys.**

 **(8) Sam, Gilly and Sammy arrive at Winterfell, gaining a warm welcome from Sansa and the Queen.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Replies to reviews:  
**

 **Wright [chapter 5]: Baelish is no longer a problem now and Arya dealt with it in her usual badass way.**

 **Guest [chapter 7]: Robb has his own true love and he won't betray her for a Targaryen or anyone else for that matter. There will be no marriage alliances between the Starks and Targaryens but at the moment, the brothers are wary of her and have plans to dispose of her after they have gained her aid but their opinion of her will change into a respectful relationship down the line as opposed to a hostile one.**

 **Kay [chapter 10]: The brothers have fought hard to get back their home, they are not going to part with it willingly but they do have a knack for forming surprise attacks and this is the case over the next few chapters as they falsely bend the knee to her. Luckily, back home they realise that it is a ploy. The TV show does not help Dany's case by making her seem like a self-entitled bitch so I try to keep to that but she will have redeeming factors about her which she will be quick to learn in the upcoming chapters from the brothers. Yeah, every time I hear her titles, I'm thinking surely someone must fall asleep or want to add something to their own name so they don't seem 'beneath' her. Sansa's loyalty to Jon in my story comes from finally meeting someone who doesn't use her to get what they want who is Ygritte. Sansa will see her as another mentor but this time, for good as opposed to defiance and bad. Also, she is loyal to her family so she must respect her brothers' authorities even though she may feel as if they do not respect her ideas or advice. But having Ygritte does increase her loyalty points as she finally has a friend. I will make sure the brothers' reunion with their younger siblings is sweet as pie.**

 **Tigers Dragon [chapter 10]: Indeed.**

 **Chapters 11, 12 and 13 have been posted. Also, notes for the chapter will be at the bottom as a summary of what happened if you are confused or in doubt. Enjoy.**

* * *

"I think you should call your maester. I have no knowledge of childbirth!" Sam cried out, flustered. He turned to see Ygritte glaring at him before sending out a scream.

Sansa rushed to her feet and ran out of the hall to call Lorin as Rickon's eyes widened.

"What do we do?" Gilly asked.

" _Something, anything_!" Ygritte cried out. "Just help me!"

Sansa returned with Ser Warwick and Ser Findal hot on her heels. The Wildling Kingsguard easily carried Ygritte into his arms as Findal remained diligent as he followed after them.

"Well, that is one way to get out of a family dinner."

Everyone turned to see Arya standing there, an amused smile playing on her lips as she crossed her arms.

"The Riverlands have bent the knee to the North," Arya announced. "I didn't even have to lift a finger."

Sansa's eyes widened but she didn't doubt her sister's words. She suspected that it had something to do with the Faceless Men.

"And Uncle Edmure?" Sansa asked.

"Home with his wife and son who is named after Uncle Brynden."

Sansa was relieved and she knew that the Lannisters were going to be angry at losing the Riverlands. She didn't care what that bitch was feeling.

She took her wine and sipped it, turning to smile at her sister. "You have done well, Arya. Meet our guests, _I_ will be with the Queen."

She walked away, her wine still in her hand as she sighed in relief at another small victory. Under the Northern Throne's rule, they had the North, the Eyrie and now the Riverlands.

If her brothers planned to overthrow Daenerys Stormborn, they will have matched her in men but not dragons. It didn't matter, they had three loyal direwolves.

Speaking of the direwolves, Ghost appeared out of the shadows and followed her. His tongue hung out of his mouth as a wide smile settled on his face.

"Excited, Ghost?" Sansa asked softly. "I am too. Mayhaps they will have one of each. Would you mind?"

Ghost panted heavily and Sansa took that as an answer with a smile. She sipped her wine again and waited outside the King's Quarters with Findal and Warwick. She had not granted them entrance to the Queen other than Tormund who was not there.

The direwolf sat down beside her and she laughed at his excitement. She was excited too.

"Little Cat will have two baby cousins and you," she began, bending down to stroke Ghost's fur. "Will have two new siblings."

...

Robb wanted to smirk when the Lannisters stared at him in shock. They were all a far cry from how they remembered each other.

To the Lannisters, Robb had certainly grown up. He was no longer a boy but a man. Jon, they didn't even care about the bastard; they barely saw him at Winterfell anyway.

Robb saw Cersei tell her brother that they thought he had died, that Roose Bolton confirmed this when he stabbed him in the heart. The man had lied.

He went to sit down with his brother, keeping a seat open between them for Daenerys. Davos stood beside Jon and Tormund behind him. Brienne and Poderick had joined them as well, coming from their successful _secret_ mission.

Brienne did not tell the brothers that their sister had led the army to claim the Riverlands. She did not say that it was under the Princess Regent and Queen's orders as well. She merely told them that Robb's uncle had bent the knee to his nephew and his brother once again and that the Blackfish was dead.

Cersei was becoming impatient and she glared at the brothers. "And where is she?"

"She will be here," Tyrion told her, earning a death glare from his estranged older sister. He only smiled and shook his head to himself.

"We will not wait a while for a _child_ to arrive-"

"Here she is now!" Tyrion announced, cutting his sister off as Drogon flew over their heads, landing in the pit.

The brothers were still flustered about them but no more so than the Lannisters and everyone else who had not seen them before until then.

They kept their composure and sat up when Daenerys sat between them, apologising for being late. She shared amused glances at the brothers when Cersei muttered an insult under her breath.

"Kings in the North," Cersei spat out. "Why have you called upon a truce?"

Jon stood up, Robb following him as they headed over to Sandor who stood beside the cage containing the wight.

"The Long Night dawns upon us all," began Robb. "The dead army march to us."

"The Night King and his army plan to turn the whole of Westeros to ice and nothing but dead and the undead." Jon finished.

Jaime raised an eyebrow. The brothers surely were kings if they smoothly spoke and finished each other's tale.

Cersei began to laugh, shaking her head. "This is a ploy to lower my defences, is it not? The three of you," she said, gesturing to the brothers and Daenerys. "Have brought me here to kill me."

Robb set his jaw. Another woman not taking them seriously. At least they had the mad one on their side. He turned around and used a stick to bang against the cage.

The wight jumped up and lunged towards the Lannisters, making their eyes widen in fear and shock.

Jon took over and used Longclaw to cut an arm off the wight before picking it up and burning it with the torch given to him by Davos. He then retrieved a dagger made from dragonglass and handed it over to Robb who thrust it into the wight's heart, killing it immediately with a lasting hiss then silence.

The brothers nodded at each other and dusted their hands off, turning to face Cersei and Jaime.

"If we don't win the war against the dead," Jon started.

"That is what we will all become." Robb finished. "Nothing but bones and holes-"

"That hiss at each other and feed on the dead. Everyone in Westeros awaits this fate," said Jon.

Cersei composed herself and nodded sharply. "I will offer some troops to fight against them. If the Dragon _Queen_ ," she swallowed deeply. "Focuses on the Army of the Dead, I will not call my troops back. If she doesn't, I will not hinder your forces in any way against the... _undead_." She cleared her throat. "But I will send forces against her if she does not comply with these terms."

"Thank you-"

"Robb Stark, Jon Stark," continued Cersei. "As the Kings in the North and sons of Eddard Stark, I put my trust in you to keep this truce and remain impartial and away from any future conflict between the Iron Throne and the Dragon Queen."

Daenerys began to smirk, the so-called Kings in the North had bent the knee to her. They weren't going to remain impartial if they were on _her_ side.

But the brothers shared an unspoken conversation between them, small confirming smiles on their faces when they finished discussing.

"This is to maintain a truce?" Robb asked her.

"Indeed. Four Kings and Queens living in peace." Cersei set her jaw.

Jon nodded. "The North remains impartial," he finally said. "Your conflicts are not the North's."

Daenerys frowned, turning to look over at the brothers. She felt a presence behind her ear.

"If they do not speak as so, my sister will withdraw her forces," Tyrion whispered. "They bent the knee to _you_."

A content smile settled on her face and she let the brothers continue with their lies.

"As Kings in the North, we swear to maintain the peace and remain indifferent." Robb nodded.

Cersei smiled widely. "Then, the Lannister forces will join the Stark and Targaryen forces to defeat this _threat_."

The brothers smiled at each other. _They were going home_.

On the journey to White Harbour, Davos presented the men with scrolls.

"A moonturn overdue but they remain valid," the man explained. "The first says of the claiming of the Riverlands."

Jon and Robb shook hands, clinking their wine goblets. They already knew of the news from Brienne of Tarth but having it confirmed by Sansa's hand made the victory sweeter.

"Queen Ygritte has decided to worship the Old Gods," Davos read on.

Jon was surprised. He didn't even know Wildlings had faith but he smiled, knowing that their marriage would be blessed by the Old Gods.

"Ser Warwick Danehood, a Wildling favoured by the Queen has been appointed as a Kingsguard and Prince Rickon is faring well in his training. By the time he turns thirteen namedays, he may be the youngest Kingsguard appointed yet, Your Graces," Davos said.

"He is of Stark blood," grinned Robb. "Over the next two of his namedays, he will get better."

Davos cleared his throat and just as he was about to continue, Talisa quietly made her way in and sat beside Robb, sending smiles to the Kings and their Hand.

"I hope you don't mind me intruding-"

"You can never intrude, _my Queen_ ," Robb said softly, kissing her. "Ser Davos was letting us know about the going on's at home. Listen."

Davos looked at the next scroll and read it aloud. "Maester Samwell Tarly of House Tarly has made it safely to Winterfell. The Princess Regent and the Queen hosted his arrival along with a Gilly and Sammy."

"Thank the gods," Jon said. "He is a dear friend of mine, Robb. You will like him."

"I am sure I will. If he is loyal to you, he must be trustworthy," replied Robb. "Read the last one, Ser Davos."

Now this one made Davos beam with happiness. "A moonturn ago, Queen Ygritte of the North bore two small babes-"

Jon grabbed the message from Davos' hands, sending a quick apology to the man as he read the message in disbelief.

" _Two_ small babes?" Robb breathed out. "Didn't think you had it in you, brother!"

"They remain unnamed - a boy and a girl," Jon said shakily. "I should have remained at home with her."

Robb patted his back. "She understood our plans, Jon. They are all healthy, I presume?"

Jon nodded, still staring at the message in shock. "We haven't thought of _names_. A child should come into the world with a name and we don't-"

"You know what they are called, deep in your heart you do," said Robb.

"I wouldn't be here if it weren't for Uncle Benjen..." A tear slipped down Jon's cheek and he wiped it hastily. "My son will be his namesake."

"And the Princess?" Talisa asked gently.

"I will let her mother decide," he replied. "May I be excused?"

Robb nodded and watched as Jon stood up and left, the message still gripped tightly in his hand.

To Jon, everything felt like a false reality. Time ago, he never saw himself as a father, committing himself to the Black. Now, he was one half of a king over a kingdom and a father of not one but _two_ babes. These babes relied on him to protect them from the terrors of the undead.

He and Ygritte had taken the news of their pregnancy lightly but now that their children arrived, his mind flashed with many worries and paternal instincts.

He felt guilty, he felt overjoyed, he felt _sick_.

"Lord Stark, you look as white as sheet," Tyrion told him as he walked by with a goblet full of wine in his hand. The message in Jon's hand did not go unnoticed.

Jon snapped out of his reverie and frowned. "I am fine."

"Has something bad happened?"

"Not at all, the opposite actually," confessed Jon. He and Tyrion weren't _friends_ exactly, mere allies who had an understanding and respect for each other.

Tyrion sipped his wine. "Tell me."

Jon hesitated but he gave Tyrion the message, seeing that he could trust him.

The first thing the dwarf said was, "I see no one knows of your bending the knee."

"We have informed our sister and my wife," Jon simply said.

Tyrion nodded and continued reading the message. "Congratulations, Lord Stark. Two babes. I never knew you were married either."

Jon took the message back. "I am. Not before our gods though. We are going to do so when I return."

"Then why are you acting as if this is the worst thing in the world? I know about the threat we face but surely this is good news?" Tyrion frowned.

"I know nothing about being a father to a child let alone _two_. My Lord Father kept secrets from me and for years, I was treated as a bastard but my children will grow in a different world than the one I did. This time, with more horrors and terrors and how can I protect them from that?"

Tyrion shrugged. "My own Lord Father never loved me as you know so I cannot give you advice based on my own upbringing either. I know you, Jon Stark and I know you will do your best to be the greatest father that your children deserve. Cherish them. I know that if I had children myself, I'd aspire to be better than my own father. You do better."

Tyrion began to hum to himself as he walked off, leaving Jon to his thoughts. He felt slightly better and confident about the whole situation now.

* * *

 **Notes for this chapter:**

 **(1) Sam has no knowledge of being a midwife.**

 **(2) Arya had a peaceful mission claiming the Riverlands with Brienne and Pod who went to join the Kings.**

 **(3) The Riverlands have been taken back from the Lannisters and united under Northern Rule against Daenerys when the time comes.**

 **(4) The Lannisters are shocked that Robb is alive but believe his and Jon's warnings about the Army of the Dead and have agreed to help on the terms that they remain out of her conflict with Daenerys and maintain the peace during the standstill of the war for the Iron Throne.**

 **(5) Jon and Robb have found a slight loophole to go back on their words of falsely bending the knee to Daenerys.**

 **(6) Ygritte now worships the Old Gods and gave birth to a boy (named after Benjen) and a girl who remains unnamed.**

 **(7) Jon is worried about being a father and is given advice from Tyrion.**

 **(8) The Kings are going home.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Replies to reviews:  
**

 **c,pollock [chapter 13]: As I stated in a previous chapter, the choice to make Jon Ned's son and the Stark children's half-brother is to fit in with the storyline on how he and Robb are the Kings in the North. For the semi-full explanation, see chapter 6.**

 **yingyanggirl [chapter 13]: I liked Talisa, gutted when she died even though she wasn't a major character. After ten chapters, the recognised woman is revealed. If you want a tale of how she survived in more detail, let me know. Gendry is arriving sooner than you think.**

 **laurenbull [chapter 13]: Gendry and Sandor do make appearances very soon.**

* * *

Sansa smiled as she watched over her new nephew and new niece. They had just turned three moonturns and they had already made their mark at Winterfell with their cries every other hour.

Ygritte had been quick to pet them back to sleep or nurse them but even she felt drained looking after the twins despite having two wet nurses. Sansa had offered her help, taking to stay in the King's Quarters with Little Cat to make sure that the Queen looked after herself as well as the twins.

"What are you going to name them? It's been three moonturns already," stated Sansa as Ygritte stepped away from watching the snow fall behind the window.

She had taken to do so lately. Hoping to see her husband arrive so they could be reunited after many long moonturns of being apart.

"I have a name for her but he might not like it," Ygritte replied. "I don't know about the little Prince though. Nothing comes to mind."

Sansa nodded and stood up from her seat, giving Little Cat her doll when she began to cry for it. The child didn't like getting things herself but her mother didn't mind. At nine moonturns, Little Cat was becoming independent and took to eat solid foods, weaning off the breast. She liked lemons but it wasn't the season for them in the North.

A knock on the door drew the Princess Regent from her thoughts and she answered it.

"I said that the Queen was _not_ to be disturbed, Ser Findal," she said.

"It is you who is needed at the gates, Princess," replied Findal.

Sansa excused herself and Ygritte let her go, promising to look after Little Cat. Thanking her, Sansa followed the Kingsguard to the courtyard where she slipped her hood on to keep the snow from falling into her face.

She saw Arya watching from above and she gave her a small smile. The younger sister returned it but it quickly faded as fast as it came.

They had begun to repair their broken relationship, coming to realise that they were no longer little girls who threw food at each other but women with their own strengths and hardships.

She returned her attention to the lone figure being helped into the courtyard by a few guards.

"Have you come to seek safety?" She asked him.

The man shivered and removed his hood. She swore she heard a gasp from somewhere.

"I've been sent to Winterfell on the orders of the Kings in the North. I go by Gendry, Princess," he said.

Sansa nodded. "You helped them with their mission?"

"Yes, my Princess. They also gave me a job as a smith for the dragonglass weapons," he affirmed.

"See to the maester, you seem to have a fever coming on. I will have someone provide you with a warm meal and some warm clothes too. We thank you for your service." She smiled.

The guards helped Gendry away and Sansa looked up to see that her sister had disappeared.

Curious, Sansa went off to look for her sister, knowing full well where the young Princess was.

Down in the crypts, Arya stared at their father's statue. Her eyes were full of disbelief, betrayal and longing.

"You know the man?" Sansa asked her, standing beside her.

"Do you know who his father was?" Arya asked back.

Sansa shook her head. At least she deduced that Arya knew him. "I don't. Who was his father?"

"Surely those eyes are familiar," said Arya. "He's the bastard son of King Robert Baratheon, First of His Name."

Sansa was surprised and it showed on her features. She rubbed her fingers against her palm to get warmth into them.

"He did look _familiar_." She frowned. "How do you know him?"

"He was family once," replied Arya, a soft sigh leaving her lips. "Not any more though. He chose the Brotherhood and... I came home."

Sansa smiled a little. "You didn't come home. At least not soon after you left him. Or did you leave that out when you told me about Braavos and the Faceless Men?"

Arya allowed herself to smile. There was still lots to tell her family about her tale and her experiences after they left Winterfell. She wasn't ready yet but Sansa had given her and Ygritte the full story of what happened to her since fleeing from King's Landing after the events of the Purple Wedding. Bran hadn't needed to know, he already _knew_. Rickon, he was still young and she wanted her youngest brother to be as oblivious as he could regarding what Sansa and she went through. He too had his own demons over the years, they didn't want to top it off with more.

"You care about this man."

Arya scoffed. "Spare me."

"I will tell Ygritte..." Sansa warned lightly.

Arya gasped. "You wouldn't."

"I'm sure she would like to know her sister-by-law has her eye on someone."

"You see, this is the reason why I don't tell you things."

...

After many long moonturns away from home, Winterfell was in their sights. The brothers shared a look of relief and longing which did not go unnoticed by Daenerys.

She never had a place to call home and seeing their reactions on seeing their home, made her smile to herself.

She travelled on horseback as opposed to Drogon because she had wanted to be in touch of her surroundings. Snow white in colour and peaceful.

She was being given a tour by Davos who showed her different spots even though the man had not grown up there. It wasn't even his home - he had a family elsewhere but where his Kings were, he was.

Looking up, she heard someone yell out to open the gates. This was the moment she had been nervous about. Meeting the Starks, the formidable family who stuck together through thick and thin. Something her family had not done in a long while. She was even the last of the Targaryens.

Inside, Sansa stood beside Rickon. Arya had disappeared off to the crypts and Ygritte had stayed inside with the twins and Little Cat, not wanting any of the children to become unwell. Bran was in the Godswood, doing something Sansa didn't even want to know about.

"You will greet the Dragon Queen as 'Her Grace'," she told Rickon.

"Yes, Sansa," the boy replied nervously.

"Remember, we are not royalty anymore. She is our new queen."

Rickon nodded. "Yes, Sansa."

"You will address yourself as Lord Rickon. Our brothers hold the full title."

Rickon nodded again and stood straighter than before, hoping he would not embarrass the family.

Sansa kept her cool. Even though she knew of their plans, she could not help but feel slight resentment. She just hoped that she would not claw the Dragon Bitch's eyes off the second her eyes laid on her.

Her breath left her body when she saw her brothers ride in first, happiness and relief in their eyes at seeing her and Rickon. She let out a welcoming smile, waiting until they got off their horses to greet them.

Behind them, Davos and a brunette woman rode in then finally Daenerys herself. Sansa set her jaw and remained impassive but her defences fell when she saw the familiar dwarf enter the courtyard.

The years had not done the man any good. She wasn't sure if they had for her either, to be honest. She still kept her beauty but her scars were inside and her body had obviously changed due to childbirth.

Her eyes met Tyrion's and he gave her a slight smile which she returned before looking away.

"Sansa!" Robb called out.

She stepped forward as her older brothers made their way over to her and Rickon. She met them with tight, welcoming embraces and smiles.

"You are welcomed home, brothers," she said after letting go of Jon so he could hug Rickon after Robb. "I trust your journey was safely made."

"It was," replied Jon as she finally hugged Robb. "Now, Queen Daenerys-"

"I know," she said with a low voice.

Robb gave Jon a disapproving look which the other brother shrugged in reply. "How?" Robb asked her.

Sansa smiled, shaking her head. "Isn't life full of make-believe and lies?" She whispered. "Let me greet our new _queen-_ "

"Before you do, I'd like you to meet your sister-by-law," Robb said, holding his hand out for Talisa to take. "We were reunited."

Sansa curtsied and gave Talisa a warm hug. "You are welcomed to Winterfell, my lady. I am glad my brother was reunited with you. He told us you may have died at the Red Wedding along with our mother."

Talisa blushed. "I had a reason to survive," she said softly.

Sansa nodded and she turned to look at Jon who was looking around the courtyard.

"Arya is in the crypts, brothers. Bran, the Godswood. And of course, Little Cat and your new babes are with the-" She cut herself off. "Lady Ygritte."

"Let us present the Dragon Queen to you so Jon can leave for obvious reasons," Robb teased.

Sansa walked up to Daenerys, her brothers following her. Rickon stayed behind the group, hoping his brothers would hide him and how nervous he was to meet the woman with the dragons.

He didn't miss the three of them flying over their heads.

Robb and Jon flanked Daenerys by her sides and introduced the Targaryen Mother of Dragons to their sister.

"Queen Daenerys, Lady Sansa Stark of Winterfell," Jon told the blonde. "First Daughter of Lord Eddard Stark."

Sansa gave the Dragon Queen a polite but terse smile, curtsying. She cleared her throat and told her, "Winterfell is yours, Your Grace."

Daenerys smiled but her smile was genuine. She was still nervous about being in the North and how everyone either reacted to her or her children did not go unnoticed.

"Lady Sansa, I have heard many things about you," she said. "It is an honour to meet Lord Tyrion's former wife and nephew's former betrothed."

Sansa's smile faded and she gestured for Rickon to introduce himself. When he remained quiet, Sansa did it for him.

"Lord Rickon Stark of Winterfell, Last Son of Lord Eddard Stark," she said, looking away with her lips pursed.

"Your brothers tell me you wish to become a knight," Daenerys said to the boy.

Rickon nodded, his eyes lighting up. "I can fight. I want to fight beside them against the Army of the Dead."

"I have no doubt that you are a strong fighter," she replied. She turned to Robb. "I believe that you have another brother and another sister."

"They are busy," Sansa told her. "You will meet them in due time. First, a feast has been made in your honour, _my Queen_." Her terse smile returned.

She turned around and led the party inside. She saw Arya slip into the shadows and appear behind everyone. Smiling, she didn't call out the young woman for her lack of presence.

Inside the Great Hall, Sam and Gilly were already there with Sammy in Gilly's arms.

Jon went to greet them warmly and introduced Robb to them as well before he introduced Daenerys to Sam who became flustered with resentment.

"I am sorry for your father and brother," Daenerys said, her voice breaking slightly. "They had a choice-"

"I don't believe they did, forgive me for my rudeness," replied Sam, his cheeks reddening.

Jon wanted to comfort his friend but he remained as he was, letting Sam walk off with Gilly and Sammy in tow. The child now walked by himself, he noticed.

Daenerys turned to the brothers, guilt and shame in her eyes. "I did what I had to."

"Our Lord Father said that _he who passes the sentence must swing the sword_ ," Robb told her. "If it was meant to be done, it had to be done."

She was relieved that they understood where she was coming from, both men had their own share of sentence passing but hers was with fire. Theirs was with Valyrian steel.

"I heard you have a wife," she said to Jon. "And two new babes."

At the mention of his family, Jon looked around the Great Hall which was now filling up with servants serving food and Lords and Ladies either glaring or staring curiously or nervously at the Dragon Queen.

"May I be excused?" Jon asked.

"You may," Daenerys replied softly.

Jon left and breathed a sigh of relief. He was close yet still so far.

He imagined what his children looked like. Were they kissed by fire as their mother was? Did they look Stark through and through? Were their eyes their mother's blues or his greys?

He was about to find out once he opened the door before him. His hand reached out to open it but something collided with his chest, nearly sending him back.

"You've got taller," he breathed out, wrapping his arms around Arya. "You've grown so much!" Tears spilt from his eyes.

Arya sniffled herself, nustling her head into his chest. "It's been too long, Jon."

"It has," he said, laughing slightly. "You're a woman now."

She let go of him and nodded, turning around in a circle so he could get a better look. His eyes went to her sword and he grinned.

" _Needle._ You still have it?"

Arya laughed. "Of course, I do! It was the one thing I had of _home_." She withdrew her sword and looked at it. "It reminded me of who I was and what I was missing. It brought me home."

Something in Jon told him that she had meant it literally. That she had used that sword over the years since they left Winterfell as children.

"Did you stick them with the pointy end?" He asked, not afraid of her answer.

She laughed. The sound was music to his ears and he found himself crying and laughing with her.

"I will tell you one day," she finally said. "For now, I believe your wife wishes to see you."

She kissed his cheek and he replied by kissing her forehead and hugging her tightly once again.

Then it was time to face his Wildling lover.

He entered the room and saw Ygritte standing by the window, a small babe in her arms as she hummed to them.

The tune was familiar, one his father had hummed to him and his siblings when they were little. Mayhaps Sansa had taught it to her to settle the babes.

Ygritte stiffened and her right hand subtly slipped to the hilt of her dagger.

"Who goes there?"

"Thought you'd be more happy to see me, wife."

She gasped and turned around, surprise written in her eyes as her hand left her dagger and returned to her babe.

He looked tired, drained even. Older than he was all those moonturns ago. His eyes were raw with tears but he wore a smile.

"Is that..." He pointed at the babe in her arms. He walked closer.

When he reached her, she handed him their son. "He came first, husband," she told him.

Jon stared at the brown haired babe in wonder, smiling when he cooed and opened his wide eyes to stare at the man holding him. His eyes were _blue_.

"Hello, _Benjen_."

Ygritte looked at her husband in surprise but she smiled. "I like that. _Benjen_."

"After my uncle," he said. "He perished saving my life."

"You Starks bury your dead in the crypts. We will make a shrine for him," said Ygritte. "Let me get our daughter."

She left his side to pick the younger sibling from the comfort of her cot but she didn't fuss.

Returning to Jon's side, Ygritte wasn't surprised that his eyes remained on Benjen. She was surprised when she heard him mumbling a prayer though.

When he was done, his attention shifted over to his daughter and he let out another wide smile, tears slipping down his cheeks.

"Like her mother. Kissed by fire."

"With your eyes," Ygritte told him. "What do you think about _Dawn_?"

Jon looked at her with a frown. He had learnt of the Sword of the Morning, _Dawn_. The name was beautiful and his daughter surely was the light of his morning but it brought memories of wanting to know who his mother was and whispers of the highborn lady, _Ashara Dayne_.

He didn't mind that he would never get to know who his mother was but did he really want a constant reminder of the person who could have been his mother?

Alas, he had said his wife would choose their daughter's name, it was only fair and mayhaps he'd come to like the name and allow it to drop its other meaning.

"Yes," he drawled out. He looked at the small babe. " _Dawn_ suits her fine."

"Dawn and Benjen," grinned Ygritte. "Never in a thousand years would I have thought I'd be a mother."

"And I, a father," he confessed. "It feels right though."

She nodded. "Our lights in the darkness."

A sound of whimpering and full on crying brought their attention away from their small family and Jon laughed to see his new niece struggling to make her way over to them.

"You must be Little Cat," he said, bending down gently with Benjen in his arms. "Hello, I'm your Uncle Jon."

Downstairs, Arya shifted through people and stole food from plates as she did so.

She saw Sansa speaking to Tyrion, a small smile playing on the woman's lips as the short Lord spoke to her with Daenerys simply looking around beside him with another man speaking to her. Rickon was talking to Gendry about weapons and Robb was in his own little world with Talisa.

She knew she'd have to introduce herself so she went over to her older brother first.

His eyes brightened when they laid on her and he rushed from his wife's side to pick his sister up and spin her around.

"Arya!"

She gripped onto him just as tightly. There weren't tears in this reunion as there were with Jon but she still missed the scent and comfort of her Tully coloured brother before they were split after the Red Wedding.

"Arya, it's you. You're alive and-"

"It's been too long, Robb," she said, reminding herself that she had said that to Jon moments before. "I'm sorry I didn't meet you at the Vale-"

"It doesn't matter. You're here and we have reunited as a family once again," Robb said, pressing his palms onto her cheeks. "I'm sorry I couldn't save Mother-"

She cut him off by hugging him again, tears threatening to fall. "Don't you ever apologise. You tried and that counts."

"Have you seen Jon?" Robb asked, letting go with a bright smile. "I'm sure he'd love to see you!"

Arya nodded. "We saw each other. I left him to meet his children."

Robb hugged her again, still in disbelief that their family were getting stronger. "Come, meet my wife - she never died at the Red Wedding."

After being introduced to Talisa, Arya slipped through the people again, appearing by Sansa's side. She almost made her jump but her sister kept her composure.

"Lord Tyrion, you remember my sister, Lady Arya." Sansa almost tutted at how she nearly jumped at her sister's quiet footsteps.

Tyrion laughed. "Of course. Who could forget the little lady who didn't want to be one?"

Arya scowled which made him laugh even harder. "I'm an assassin now," she smirked.

Tyrion stopped and he raised his eyebrows inquisitively, sipping his wine. "Meet Queen Daenerys-"

"I know who she is," Arya cut him off before her titles could be listed. She turned to the Dragon Queen, her face indifferent. "I like your dragons."

"I like your wolf," replied Daenerys, gesturing to Nymeria sitting behind Arya.

Arya hadn't even noticed the wolf's presence but she did sense it.

"Welcome to Winterfell," she said to the Mother of Dragons. "Excuse me."

She left and her eyes met Gendry's as she left the Great Hall. She soon turned around and stared into his eyes.

"You've been avoiding me," he said.

She tilted her head. "I've been busy."

"You haven't. I asked your sister-"

"She needs to mind her own-"

"The Queen."

Arya scowled. Sansa betrayed her trust but it didn't matter. Ygritte was better than her brothers finding out and threatening to kill Gendry for laying his eyes on her.

"M'lady-"

"Cunt," hissed Arya making him grin. She then gave him a smirk of her own. "My lord."

He glared at her and she simply walked off, her hands behind her back as she smiled victoriously. Mayhaps she should give him another chance.

As they made their way to the Great Hall with all three babes, Ygritte told Jon of her newfound faith.

"I pray every day beside Sansa in the Godswood," she told him as she carried Little Cat, a proud smile on her face. "I know why you Northerners do it. It calms the soul and mind."

Jon smiled. "I'm glad it does. If I didn't have faith, I wouldn't be here today."

"Even without faith, you will always fight to get back home to me. To _us_." She smiled softly.

Her attention strayed to Benjen who began to cry in Jon's arm. She was still in awe at how he easily held both babes in his arms.

"I've fed him and cleaned him. Surely, he doesn't want-"

Jon began to hum and the child settled back asleep. "Did Sansa teach you that one?"

She nodded. "Your sister has been a great help to me. Without her, I wouldn't cope."

"She'd say the same of you. She hasn't had a true friend since we left home. Even before, Sansa was alone."

"Well, she has me now."

They heard heavy footsteps behind them and they turned around to see Ghost and Grey Wind walking up to them with smiles on their faces.

"Hello, boy!" Jon greeted his direwolf warmly. He turned to its brother. "And you, Grey Wind." He nudged his head in the direction of the Great Hall. "Come. I will see if there are some leftovers for you. And Robb would like to see you, Grey Wind."

Most of the people inside the Great Hall turned to look at the family and Sansa left Tyrion's side to get her daughter from Ygritte.

"Did you name the babes?" She asked them with a smile.

"Dawn and Benjen," replied Ygritte. "Now, where is the woman sitting on my-"

She was cut off by Robb and Talisa joining them, giving her a small hug in congratulations.

"You look well, sister," he told Ygritte as he played with Little Cat's hand.

"Don't feel it," she teased. "Meet your nieces and nephew, my lord."

Robb immediately went for the younger girl and showed her to his wife with a bright smile. "Meet my wife, Talisa," he told Ygritte.

The sister-by-laws hugged each other, Ygritte welcoming the brunette to Winterfell as Sansa welcomed her.

"What did you call them?" Talisa asked, accepting to carry the little girl. She thought of her own babe but she kept her composure and smiled when Robb's eyes lit up from being given the boy to carry.

"Dawn and Benjen," said Jon. "What do you think?"

Robb looked up. "They are _perfect_." He looked back down at Benjen. "He looks just like them. He looks like Uncle Benjen and Father," he mumbled to Jon. He smiled at Little Cat who began to cry at the lack of attention from her aunts and uncles. "And _she_ looks like Mother, sister."

He felt a presence behind him and they turned to see Daenerys standing there, Missandei behind her.

"They are beautiful," said Daenerys, a sad look in her eyes. "It is finally an honour to meet you, Lady Ygritte."

Ygritte gave her a small smile. "And you, Your Grace. Thank you for your words."

Sansa smiled to herself, she was surprised that Ygritte had restrained herself. It wasn't easy. She saw Tyrion make his way over to them.

"I see that the party is _here_ ," he told the group. "Where are the guests of honour?"

Robb and Talisa showed off their new niece and nephew to the short Lord who raised his wine.

"Beautiful as their mother and handsome as their father," Tyrion said. He turned to Sansa with a look of surprise at the sight of Little Cat in her arms. "That little one is as beautiful as her mother," he said lightly.

Jon and Sansa were about to thank him when a familiar mop of brown hair entered the Great Hall. Jon frowned when they disappeared out of the room again.

"I will be right back," he told the group, kissing Ygritte on the cheek.

He followed the figure all the way to the Godswood and they finally turned to look at him.

"Hello, Jon," Bran said.

Jon hugged his brother tightly, placing a kiss on his head. "Last time I saw you was after you..." His voice trailed off and he cleared his throat. "You're a man now," he said, letting go.

"You are too," replied Bran. "I saw this."

"Yes, Sansa told us about your _visions_." Jon sat down beside him. "Your Greensight abilities, I've read about them during our stay in Dragonstone."

Bran nodded. "I see the past, the present and the future." He slowly turned to face his older brother. "How are Dawn and Benjen?"

Bran must have heard the couple introduce their children to everyone but from the look Bran gave Jon, the older man knew that wasn't the case.

"You can meet them-"

"I already have. They look like you and Ygritte."

Jon didn't know what else to say so they sat in silence. It wasn't uncomfortable but Jon knew that the man before him was not the brother he once knew.

They had all changed since leaving Winterfell and now it was evident when he learnt about Bran's new abilities and Arya's role as an assassin and Faceless Man. They weren't his little siblings who he could protect and fight for now - they could handle themselves.

"I saw you die," Bran suddenly said. "It was brutal and bloody - you didn't deserve it but it had to be done."

Jon shivered, the only people who knew he died was Sansa, Robb, Ygritte and Davos and he was sure neither of them told another soul.

"When you were in the Night's Watch, I saw you. We could have been reunited but I had to claim my destiny," Bran continued. "Mayhaps things may have turned out different if we did reunite. Just as if Arya met Robb at the Vale. You better return inside."

Jon got up and gave his brother one last hug before he turned around and left, his heart beating loudly in his ears. He'd have to ask Sansa about Bran.

He passed Robb and sent him a word of warning, telling the man to be wary of the things Bran might say. He headed back to the castle and Robb joined Bran.

"You're older," said Bran.

"Time does that," Robb replied lightly. He hugged Bran and sat beside him, giving him a small smile. "Jon says you are not the boy we left."

"I'm not. Just as you and he are not."

"I missed you though," Robb said. "You may be different now and this _Three-Eyed Raven_ but you're still our _brother_ and we will always love you."

Something shifted in Bran but he didn't acknowledge it. He simply asked to be alone and Robb agreed, promising to come back to talk to him soon.

When he left, Bran turned to the Weirwood tree and his eyes whitened.

* * *

 **The reasoning behind Dawn's name is below.**

 **Notes for this chapter:**

 **(1) Gendry arrives at Winterfell and reunites with Arya.**

 **(2) Arya tells her sister about her relationship with Gendry and how he is Robert Baratheon's son and in turn, Ygritte finds out from Sansa to tease the assassin.**

 **(3) Robb and Jon arrive home and reunite with Rickon and Sansa first, introducing her to Daenerys. Then Arya separately and Bran as well as their direwolves. The brothers have a newfound respect for Daenerys following the wight situation.**

 **(4) Sansa 'formally' hands over Winterfell to Daenerys but is surprised when Daenerys subtly replies with her own hostility against her.**

 **(5) Sansa reunites with her first husband and introduces him to her sister where Arya is introduced to the Dragon Queen as well. The two women note each other's 'children', the dragons and Nymeria.**

 **(6) Daenerys meets the siblings and apologises to Sam about what happened to his father and brother receiving mixed reactions.**

 **(7) Jon and Ygritte have decided to name their children Benjen and Dawn. He also meets Little Cat. *The choice to name the little girl Dawn comes from me personally liking the name and hearing it thrown around in various films and TV shows. I am not linking the name to the Daynes, it's just a name I like as it is similar to Aurora - a beautiful name.**

 **(8) Arya has emotional reunions with her older brothers and meets Talisa.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Replies to reviews:  
**

 **laurenbull [chapter 13]: Gendry was shown a little in the previous chapter and we will see more of him in this chapter as well as some Sandor reuniting with the sisters. I'm also a complete sucker for Gendry and Arya too. I like how Sandor helped both the girls, protecting Arya before she went to Braavos (even if for personal gain) and Sansa during her time in King's Landing with her abuse at Joffrey's hands. With the Stark men against Daenerys - both need to realise that they can use each other for the greater good as opposed to judging someone by their cover. In the previous chapter, although Jon and Robb were surprised to learn that Jon's friend's family members were burnt to death, they understood that it had to be done just as they did in the past, learning from their father's own cases. Unfortunately as explained in previous chapters, I will keep Jon as Ned's son so that it fits with the storyline as explained in chapters 6 and 14. Maybe I will do another version of this story where Jon is of dragon's blood and seeing how two dragons (one having half wolf blood) will fare against or united together (I have kept all the chapters). Overall, the men are beginning to have a change of heart and even Daenerys as well but before the calm, there is a storm.**

 **Chapters 14 and 15 have been posted.**

* * *

In their solar, Jon and Robb sat along with Daenerys and her advisors as well as Davos, Sansa, Brienne and Tormund. Gendry stood by the door, wondering why he'd been called to be present at the meeting.

He was nervous. In this room, the brothers of the girl he had feelings for sat down as they talked tactics amongst the others seated around the circular table.

He hadn't seen her since she called him a 'cunt' and he was very sure that she was avoiding him. He didn't want her to avoid him. It wasn't his fault he just wanted to get on with his life in the Brotherhood. That same Brotherhood lost half of its men getting the wight.

Gendry wondered where Sandor was. The Hound didn't attend the feast the previous eve and nor did he show up regardless. There were talks about a tall man entering the brothel last night.

"For those of you who don't know," Jon began, taking Gendry from his thoughts. "The man by the door is Gendry Waters. A skilled smith who has expertise in forging dragonglass weapons."

"Some of our men continue to mine the dragonglass, making regular trips to the North to be weaponised," continued Daenerys. "It seems that Queen Cersei has kept to her word, some men arrived at Dragonstone, some being able to forge weapons there and then."

"They won't be as good as Gendry's," said Robb. "And Cersei has not completely kept to her word - her men do not march north."

Tyrion placed his goblet down. "That is my sister for you," he told them. "I fear that the men she sent to Dragonstone may not entirely be there to forge weapons and mine."

Daenerys set her jaw. "You did tell me not to trust her," she told her Hand. She turned to Jon and Robb. "I know our terms say that you must not intervene but you can as you bent the knee to _me_."

"What would you have us do?" Jon asked. "The war against the dead is more important than against the living."

"I know you claimed the Riverlands from under her nose," she said, slightly tilting her head to the side. "Why would you claim a kingdom if you bent the knee?"

Jon and Robb paused and Gendry could feel the tension rise in the room. Jon was about to speak when Davos took over.

"The Riverlands contain Lord Robb's Lady Mother's ancestral home. If they are united with the North, that is another kingdom for you, Your Grace."

Daenerys raised her eyebrows. "And your mother was?" She asked Robb.

"Lady Catelyn Stark of House Tully-"

"House Tully being the prominent seat in the Riverlands," she realised. "Of course whoever has a strong claim there would bend the knee to you. You're family."

She began to laugh to herself. Taking a sip from her wine, she turned to look at the brothers.

"When _did_ you say that you will formally claim me as queen to your Lords and Ladies?"

"We have been busy with good reason, Your Grace," Robb told her. "We have a wedding to plan as well. If we can-"

"You weren't planning to. Do you think I am a fool? That my Hand is a fool?"

Jon sighed. Their plan was discovered and what was said next could make or break them or let them live or let them be burnt to death. They needed her, her dragons and her army. Without them, they might as well pray that their lives be spared by the Night King, something Jon doubted.

Sansa was nervous and she looked at her brothers, running her nails on her palm as the silence continued. Her eyes met Tyrion's slightly worried ones.

"Your Grace," she began, everyone looking at her. Her brothers silently pleaded for her to remain silent. "You have to see that the North, the North is our home. For the first time in years, it feels like _home_. But, with the threat dawning upon us, it will stop being home." A tear fell down her cheek. "Do you want to know why my brothers fought to reclaim the North?"

"Tell me," Daenerys said softly, her heart going to Sansa as the younger woman began to cry.

"They didn't have to. Jon told me that he wanted to leave the North for good. Robb wanted to get it back but he knew that his efforts would be futile," Sansa began. "Robb had lost it and he had to get it back. Our father, mother, great-uncle... They died for the North. Their deaths would mean nothing if we never got it back.

I convinced them to reclaim our throne. I convinced them to do it for _me,_ for my child. If they lost, I promised that I would kill myself - I wasn't going anywhere but _home_. I was hurt in my own home yet I wanted to remain in my home because the good memories outdid the bad. Whatever I suffered here did not compare to the happy memories we all had of growing up in Winterfell," Sansa said, a small smile taking over her face. "A fond memory was when there was a terrible storm and Mother and Father allowed us to sleep in their bed."

Robb smiled at the memory. "Bran had turned one nameday," he said softly. "I dragged Jon to join us but he was so scared of what Mother thought but she didn't mind. That one time was when Mother didn't mind."

Sansa returned her gaze to Daenerys. "The North is our home. My brothers _avenged_ the Red Wedding - many Lords and Ladies lost their loved ones there so they bent the knee because they _believed_ in Jon and Robb. Yes, we lied but we did so in good reason. House Stark has always been a force to be reckoned with and everyone thought it was the end for us after our father died. We rose from the ice and now the six of us are reunited as a family, _a pack_. I hate to think so highly of my House in comparison to everyone else's but House Stark is the most honourable out of every other House."

"It's true," Tyrion said, Daenerys turning to him. "If there was one House I could wish to be born into, it would be the Starks. They are hard to kill."

"I apologise if I spoke out of turn," said Sansa. "You must understand my brothers' reasoning as to-"

"Have the Kingdom of the North; the Kingdom of the Vale and Sky; and the Kingdom of the Isles and the Rivers," Daenerys said. "Mayhaps, I have been selfish."

Jon and Robb began to deny her words but she silenced them with a hand.

"Your family are everything mine isn't. I have one term though."

"Yes?" Robb breathed out.

"When I sit on the Iron Throne, I hope we visit each other many times. I'd like to see your children grow to be as strong as their parents and I'd like you to see a better version of the Iron Throne under a new rule."

The siblings were relieved and Sansa excused herself from the meeting, Brienne following her.

Gendry also left the room, seeing that his presence was no longer needed. He wanted to find the girl he dreamt about and something told him that Sansa was going to her.

His suspicions were right when Sansa joined Ygritte and Arya at the Godswood. He hung back though, not wanting to disturb the women of Winterfell.

"You have been crying," said Arya. "Why?"

Sansa smiled. "Happy tears, Arya. Or should I call you _Princess_?"

Ygritte turned to her sister-by-law in shock, placing her hands on the younger woman's shoulder.

"What do you mean?"

"The Dragon Queen has allowed us to keep our kingdoms. We will keep three of the seven kingdoms and a peaceful alliance has been made between the Stark Kings and Targaryen Queen," Sansa explained. "We did say we would not part with our throne willingly but she had a turn of heart."

Arya smiled, giving her sister a hug before giving Ygritte one too. "I am happy for you all."

"What do you mean?" Ygritte asked. "You are a Stark Princess."

The younger woman shook her head. "I am not. After the war, I want to travel."

"Didn't you just travel?" Sansa almost whined. "We are finally a pack again and you want to leave-"

"Not forever," Arya assured them. "I want to travel and experience new things whilst _not_ being hunted to be killed or worse. I want to be free."

"You set Nymeria free all those years ago and now you want to be free as well," Sansa said softly. "She found a new pack and you found one too..."

She turned her head to the side slightly and smiled.

"Gendry, you may show yourself."

Gendry blushed furiously as Brienne glared at him for intruding to the Queen and Princesses' discussion.

He stepped into view and Sansa nudged her head in the direction of her sister.

"You care for her," she stated.

"I do, my princess," Gendry bowed.

"And she cares for you," said Ygritte, a smirk playing on her lips.

Arya wanted to scream at them to shut up and leave them be but she kept silent as Gendry's eyes fell on her. They were hurt, hopeful and nervous.

"Arya, be happy. You told me that I could find love. The same is for you," her sister told her. "Whatever you are now doesn't take you away from who you were."

"I believe our babes are missing us," Ygritte said lightly, hooking her arm through Sansa's as they left with Tormund and Brienne in tow.

Arya took a deep breath in and released it, avoiding Gendry's steel blue gaze.

"I really do care for you, Arry and I'm sorry for-"

He was silenced with a kiss which he immediately responded to. When they broke apart, she gave him a small smile.

"Only you can make me feel the way I do, you bullheaded idiot," she said to him.

Gendry began to laugh and he caught her lips in another kiss, apologising for ever parting with her. "I love you-"

"You better do."

As they entered the courtyard, Ygritte leant closer to Sansa to whisper in her ear.

"A man with a burnt face, he has been watching you since he arrived."

Sansa stopped, causing Ygritte to stop as well. She looked around and caught Sandor's eyes, the man giving her a firm nod and leaving.

"Who is he?"

"Someone I owe my life to," Sansa whispered back. His voice calling her _Little Bird_ rang in her ears and she smiled to herself.

Arya stood side-by-side with Gendry, not wanting to hold his hand to arise reactions from everyone, mostly her brothers. She had already been teased by her sister and sister-by-law so she wanted to avoid that.

Just before they entered the courtyard, Sandor halted and crossed his arms in front of her.

"You've grown," he said gruffly.

"So I have heard," she replied. "You're not dead."

"So I see," he laughed.

Arya smirked. "Looking for some chicken to eat?"

"What have you got on offer, _Princess_?"

She gave him a scowl and quickly swiped her dagger, placing it inches from his neck.

Gendry gasped beside her and tried to stop her but a smile grew on her face and she returned her dagger back to its scabbard.

"I wasn't going to do anything," she told Gendry, still staring intently at the Hound. "He knows I wasn't and he also knows I _could_."

The Hound grinned, leaving as he shook his head to himself. _She had bloody grown_.

"Do your brothers know?"

"About what?" She asked as they continued into the courtyard.

"You and me-"

"Is there a 'you and me'?" She frowned. "Not yet, there is not. You need to ask my brothers permission for that," she smirked to herself.

Gendry's eyes widened. "You know what they'd say!"

"Exactly."

"And you're a highborn, _a princess_ ," he continued, earning a short glare from her. "I'm just a lowborn bastard-"

"A royal bastard," she tutted.

"But still." He sighed. "When you travel, may I join you?"

Arya shrugged. "Let's see."

...

Jon placed his finger towards his son and the boy quickly latched on, gripping it tightly in his hand.

"He will be a fighter," Jon said. "His grip is strong."

Ygritte laughed, rocking Dawn to sleep on the bed. She had not been outside of their quarters unless if it was to pray or to eat or for common royal duties.

"And what of our daughter? Would she not be one too?"

Jon turned to her. "Of course she would be! Have you met her mother?" He teased. His gaze returned to Baby Benjen. "Robb says he and Talisa will try again."

"I feel for her."

"So do I. I will pray that their efforts are fruitful."

Ygritte nodded. Talisa had told her that Robb had cried for the child they had lost every night since they reunited. The women barely knew each other but Ygritte allowed her children's aunt to bond with them.

Life was unjust.

"You barely spend time with Dawn," she said. "Do you wish to hold her?"

Jon sighed to himself and nodded, smiling at his wife as he took their daughter into his arms. "I'm sorry-"

"It's fine," Ygritte said softly. "I know how much your uncle meant to you." She knew something else bothered him regarding the little Princess but she didn't speak up on it.

"He was one of the reasons I took the Black. He felt as if he was a spare part - Uncle Brandon had been killed, Father was the new Lord Paramount so there was no use for Uncle Benjen."

"He had his reasons, what were yours?"

Jon smiled, his wife could see through him. "I was a bastard."

"And?"

"I could not hold any titles or marry a highborn regardless if I joined the Black or I didn't."

"Why would you care?"

"I didn't," he told her. "That's why I joined the Night's Watch."

"Yet, here you are," she said. "You Northerners and your laws."

The door opened and Robb peeked his head in.

"Pardon my intrusion-"

"Enter," said Jon. "You are not intruding anything."

Dawn began to cry and he quickly hushed her, placing a soft kiss on her head.

"Ser Davos told me of what you did regarding the Red Woman. I know you sent her into exile but I may need her help," said Robb.

"With what?" Jon frowned.

"With... with making an heir."

* * *

 **Notes for this chapter:**

 **(1) Gendry is appointed as head dragonglass smith.**

 **(2) Daenerys finds out the brothers' deception and allows them to be independent with their three kingdoms as she keeps the remaining four with a peaceful term.**

 **(3) Sansa explains the Starks' reasoning as to being deceptive to Daenerys, gaining newfound respect from the Dragon Queen.**

 **(4) Gendry and Arya reunite with the help of Sansa and Ygritte.**

 **(5) Sansa and Arya briefly reunite with Sandor.**

 **(6) Arya kisses Gendry.**

 **(7) Jon finds it a little bit hard to bond with Dawn, taking to bonding with Baby Benjen more.**

 **(8) Robb asks Jon to reconsider exiling Melissandre in hopes of producing an heir with Talisa.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Replies to reviews:**

 **Guest [chapter 15]: You're amazing, thank you for reviewing! It's no worries, I figured that would be the case but it was okay, so you didn't come off as demanding haha. The review system on this site needs a bit of work. I do watch the Order of The Green Hand, I like their theories then I watch theories about RLJ as well. I'm on the fence, to be honest, and I choose one which fits in with the storyline, hence NAJ. I just can't wait until GOT returns in April and GRRM releases the next book. And Dany has decided to stop setting fires (something Robb metaphorically tells Theon in chapter 11) to create more damage but instead make peace so she sees a friend in each of the brothers and sees how they treat their family, something she never really had after Viserys died then Khal Drogo and their child. Thank you very much :).**

* * *

"If she brought you back to life, she can _make_ life," Robb said. "The Freys damaged my wife. Where our child once was, scars lay."

In Jon's arms, Dawn wailed and his brother's eyes cast on her, a small smile on his lips as he stared at his niece.

"May I?"

Jon willingly parted with his daughter and watched as Robb rocked the child back to silence. He would no doubt make a great father.

"Do you really believe she is the only one who can help you and Talisa?" Jon asked him. "She _burnt_ a child to death-"

"I know but her god brought you back to life for a reason. Mayhaps, this was the reason. For you and me to rule together and our children after us but how can they if _I_ do not have any?" Robb retorted.

Jon still had his doubts. Yes, the Red Woman had brought him back to life but she told him that she would serve the Northern Kings even though she had been exiled. Then, there was their Hand who loved the child she burned to death very dearly. That girl had been Gendry Waters' cousin, niece to their Lord Father's good friend, King Robert Baratheon.

"She was leaving for King's Landing when we met at Dragonstone but I managed to change her mind - she is heading here now."

Jon turned to his brother, exasperation on his face. "You sent for her without my consult?"

"I did not know what you would say. Either way, my wife and I need her."

"Robb-"

"I will assure you that she won't be burning any children-"

"It is always something for another with the Red Woman. I still do not know why I live but Ser Davos told me that she burned Stannis Baratheon's daughter to _win_ the war!" Jon cried out. "Don't you think this god of hers wanted something from _me_ when he brought me back?"

Robb sighed heavily. "I-I don't know what to say."

"If you want something, you must be willing to give up something in return. I... I can't remember my memories from when we were children, Robb. I never said but when you and Sansa told Daenerys of our childhood, I did not remember _anything_."

Robb's eyes widened. "The god took your memories."

"Aye, and the boy I once was," affirmed Jon. "If you want a child, you may lose your wife. Or the god might want..." He trailed off, looking at his daughter. "A babe for a babe."

"Speak no more. She will return to exile the moment she arrives," said Robb.

He handed Dawn back to her father and left, more troubled than he was when he came.

Jon had not meant to dishearten his brother's efforts but he could not lie, coming back to life had hurt him in ways he didn't think could hurt. He wanted to remember his father's wife showing that one act of kindness to him even though she did not speak or acknowledge him the night of the storm. She had put his siblings between the both of them and even had Eddard act as a barrier so she could not see him.

"Mayhaps the Old Gods may help them," Ygritte said softly. "I can't bear to see them sad."

"I can't as well." Jon sighed. His heart ached for them and he couldn't help but feel guilty that he had two babes and they had none. They did have one long ago but it was no longer.

"It will happen," she said. "It happens, says Sansa. Ladies try for years and it happens. They need to be patient."

...

Arya yelped when Gendry cried out for her to not touch anything. She frowned when he sighed in relief.

"It is dangerous here," he told her. "What are you even doing here?"

She shrugged, starting to play with her dagger as she made a seat upon a free table where small tools laid on.

"I got bored and the children were starting to annoy me."

"Your nieces and nephew?" He asked her.

She shook her head. "No. I like those children. The ones I do not favour are the spoilt little Lords and Ladies who think just because their parents are great fighters and men and women of noble Houses, means they can easily wield swords and stab them at the guards."

Gendry frowned deeply. "They can't stab the guards!"

"They don't get the distance to before the guards pull out their own swords and they shit their breeches," she replied nonchalantly. "Makes me smile when they cry to their mothers and fathers."

"I hope you won't do so with your nieces and nephew."

"Gods no!" She laughed. "As I said, I favour them. Little Cat likes to annoy my sister, the lazy little babe. I may mentor her."

Gendry sighed. "I'm sure the Princess would not like you doing so."

"I'll have Little Cat throwing food at her mother in due time," replied Arya. "Back to my question at hand, what are _you_ doing here?"

He rolled his eyes and continued to work. "Every king needs a crown," he told her.

Arya leant over his shoulder to see what he meant and sure enough, a silver crown with direwolves etched onto it laid on the table. Gendry was working on the other one.

"Your brothers requested them for the wedding of King Jon to Queen Ygritte. Your other brother said that he _may_ even renew his vows to Queen Talisa too. I know it is not as the ones the previous Kings of Winter wore but it is a new dawn for us all," he explained to Arya. "When I am finished, I will work day and night with the dragonglass weapons. I have started the daggers already."

He gestured over to the corner of the room where a pile of daggers laid on the floor.

"You work quick," she noted.

"I have to. The smith that I train is too slow." He shook his head in annoyance. "Between the two of us, barely any work gets done."

Arya clicked her tongue. "I will speak to Jon and Robb about it-"

"I do not want to impose-"

"It is no issue," she said softly. "The cause is important. We need them soon. Mayhaps some spears next."

He gave her a smile and asked her to step back as he began to hammer the crown into shape, welding the intricate pieces to exact measurements and detail.

"The Kings asked I do _circlets_ for the Queens. They even requested that I make crowns and circlets for you, your sister and brothers."

Arya scowled but she knew that it would probably be for one day only. She would subject herself to a dress and rip it off the moment the vows were done with.

She could just imagine Sansa getting happily overwhelmed over her for allowing her to stitch one up for her. It sickened her but every member of the family had to play their part. Mayhaps she could get breeches as the Wildling Queen did. No one stopped her from wearing breeches so why would they stop the Assassin Princess?

Something shiny caught her eye and she went over to it, earning a quick 'no' from Gendry.

Even more curious, she took the cloth away from it and gasped at what was hidden underneath it.

It was a simple, silver circlet with a dark grey direwolf at the back of the band. At the front, a shallow 'v' shape was formed where it would rest underneath the hairline.

"You've already started on our circlets for us," she told him. "Who is this for?" She noticed there was another one with the same sized direwolf but this one was copper in colour.

"Yours and Princess Sansa's. I made the Queens' own as well but those ones," he said, gesturing to the ones she stared at. "Did not turn out as expected. The direwolves are off but I wanted them to be as what the common folk call you. The Night Wolf and the Red Wolf."

"They aren't," Arya said softly, taking hers and putting it on. "They're _perfect_. And is that what they really call us? Mayhaps Jon and Robb started those names."

Gendry's breath was taken away when he saw her with his creation on top of her head. She looked beautiful, something she had told him no one had thought of her as.

Blushing, he returned his attention to the crown he worked on. "T-Thank you, my princess," he mumbled, forgetting that he would receive backlash from calling her as such. He didn't even reply to her question about what the common people called her and her sister. He was too stunned that she looked beautiful.

She didn't say or do anything though. Something shifted inside of her and a smile grew on her face. "Do I really look like one?"

He turned to her. "You do. A really beautiful one. Dare I say, more than the Queens and your sister."

"Now you're being a cunt. I am not as beautiful as them," she said, taking the circlet off her head. "I am not a lady, nor a princess. I am just Arya Stark."

"Your brothers' titles say otherwise," he teased her.

This time, he earned a glare and a smack onto his forearm before she left, a small smile playing on her lips as she blushed.

...

"We meet again, Little Bird," Sandor said gruffly when Sansa joined his side, watching the children learn how to fight from Lady Brienne beneath them. "I see you made it home."

She nodded. "I did. I see you joined the Brotherhood."

"What's left of it," he replied. "What do I call you now? Lady? Princess?"

Sansa turned to him. "I'm a princess."

"You got what you wanted."

"Without even marrying Joffrey," she replied lightly.

The Hound laughed and shook his head to himself. At least she hadn't lost her sharp wit.

"Little Bird has her own Little Bird."

"She is my Little _Cat_ ," Sansa told him with a bright smile. "We don't care for her father, she is perfect."

"Who protects her?" Sandor asked.

"Lady Brienne, Lady Commander of the Kingsguard. The Kings themselves, Queen Ygritte and _me_."

Sandor scoffed. " _You_?"

"Yes," she grinned. "I can fight, now. Sword, arrow or dagger - I can wield them."

"Battleaxe?"

"Do I look strong enough to wield _that_?" She scoffed herself.

"Poison?"

Sansa set her jaw. Too far and he knew it. "You and I both know that King Joffrey's death was not at my hands. I was a _child_ broken and abused, even if I wanted to, I couldn't. We, Starks, are honourable unlike some."

Sandor nodded, sending her a sincere apologetic glance. He hadn't meant to damage their nice moment.

"You did not deserve the shit he did to you."

"I didn't deserve most things yet who still breathes?" She asked. "Who still fights and lives?"

"Not him," said Sandor.

"No, not him," she reiterated. "I am Princess Sansa Stark of Winterfell and I will not go down without a fight."

She looked around the courtyard and frowned when she saw Varys slip his hood on and disappear into the shadows.

Something was amiss.

* * *

 **Notes for this chapter:**

 **(1) Robb decides against using the Lord of Light's aid and finds out what the god took from his brother in return for his life as well as what the god had Melissandre do for Stannis Baratheon.**

 **(2) Arya wants to mentor Little Cat so that the baby can start annoying her mother just as Arya did to Sansa as children.**

 **(3) Gendry is making crowns and circlets for the royal family to wear at the upcoming wedding mainly.**

 **(4) Arya felt something unexpected when she wore her circlet and remains indifferent regarding her royal standing even though she may change herself for one day only when her brother gets married.**

 **(5) Sansa and Sandor finally talk and they talk about her becoming a royal without the need of Joffrey.**

 **(6) Sansa now has a skillset in wielding the sword, dagger and bow and arrow so she can protect her daughter.**

 **(7) Sansa does not lose touch of who she is and does not claim herself to be a Lannister nor a Bolton but a Stark.**

 **(8) Sansa spots Varys acting suspiciously.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapters 16 and 17 have been posted.**

* * *

It was the dawn of the wedding of King Jon to Queen Ygritte. The sight was beautiful outside, it had begun to snow lightly and Sansa smiled as she watched the sun appear in the sky.

She heard Robb and Jon speak behind her, drinking wine in celebrations. Arya had joined them and settled for ale, amusing their brothers. Rickon was not there, preferring to get some training in before the day was overtaken with celebrations.

A knock on the door withdrew her gaze from the window and Robb called forth the person.

It was Brienne.

"Your Graces, my princesses, pardon my intrusion," she said, bowing and receiving a scowl from Arya. She looked nervous, Sansa noticed.

"Not at all," Jon said with a smile. "Speak freely, Lady Brienne."

Brienne cleared her throat and withdrew Oathkeeper, kneeling down and presenting her sword before the Kings. "It came to my realisation that the sword I wield was forged from your ancestral sword, _Ice_."

The brothers stood up and Arya's interest peaked. Sansa slowly turned to Brienne in surprise.

"Lord Tywin Lannister destroyed your Lord Father's sword and formed Oathkeeper for Ser Jaime Lannister which he willingly gave to me and Widow's Wail for King Joffrey. That sword remains with Ser Jaime and-"

"They were formed from our Lord Father's... _Our_ ancestral sword?" Robb breathed out, taking the sword.

For many years, Eddard Stark had told his heir that one day he would wield the great sword of their House but it never happened after his death. Here Oathkeeper was and Widow's Wail, unknown. Two halves to their mended House.

"I did not know that it was-"

"You are not to blame," Jon said to Brienne, swallowing deeply.

Even he had a sword from another House, one he had intended to give back at some point. He was sure that Lyanna Mormont would use it wisely, it would have been what the Old Bear had wanted.

"You may arise," he told her and she got to her feet.

"It needed to come home," she said softly. "It was not the Lannisters' to give."

Robb became overwhelmed with emotion as he stared intently at the sword. Even Arya seemed to be breathless at the sight. Sansa turned away, blinking away her tears.

"It is a new dawn for your House," Brienne said. "When I know of the Widow's Wail's whereabouts, I _will_ return it to its rightful owners - the Kings of Winter." She knelt again, bowing her head. "It is only right - two swords forged from one for the two Kings."

Until then, Jon would remain with Longclaw and Robb would wield Oathkeeper.

"It needs a new name, fit for our House," Jon said.

Robb cleared his throat and lifted it into the air, the sun's rays bouncing off of it. "There is only one name for it. As it has been for generations, it will reclaim its name of _Ice_."

"Winter is here for certain," Arya said with a smile towards Sansa. " _Ice_ has come home too."

...

Sansa kept her memories of her second marriage at bay, ignoring everything linked to that traumatic event where she stood right now. Mayhaps this wedding would bring new and happier memories.

She wore light grey, similar stylings to that of her wedding dress but she had made alterations such as _breeches_. Arya wore the same but instead of soft material, it was leather.

Little Cat wore a little white dress as did Dawn who was being carried by Arya. Baby Benjen was covered by a white cloak and was in Gilly's arms as Sammy stood beside her in between his parents.

The sound of snow crunching behind them made them turn and give Bran a polite smile. The three had taken to avoid each other lately but they were still family no matter what they had become.

The Dragon Queen wore the Stark colours too from across them, she had wanted to show her respect for the North's customs. It was not every day a King married his Queen. Sansa wondered if Tyrion had a hand in Daenerys' clothes - even her hair was done the Northern way.

Rickon joined them and stood beside Bran, a brand new cloak over his shoulders and helmet with a direwolf on it tucked under his arm. He had a proud smile on his face - it seemed he made Kingsguard sooner rather than later.

All Stark siblings wore their crowns and circlets, even Bran and Arya. Arya had taken a liking to hers and Bran had simply agreed out of respect and duty to House Stark even though he was less of Brandon Stark of Winterfell these days.

Everyone's conversations died down when Robb began to walk down with Talisa by his side, both of them looking regal with their clothing and crown and circlet. They joined the rest of the Starks on the left side.

Maester Lorin walked down too, the old man carrying a heavy book as he took his place before everyone as waited for the bride and her groom. He gave the Starks a bright smile which they returned just as happily.

Robb began to laugh when the direwolves stalked down and flanked either side of Lorin. He bent down and scratched Grey Wind behind his ears.

"Good boy, Grey Wind," he said quietly. "You are a good boy."

He stood back up and took Talisa's hand and she squeezed it with a bright smile. He stared into her eyes and he could feel himself falling in love with her all over again. She wiped a speck of snow from his chin and he smiled.

After reclaiming one of the swords made from their ancestral sword, Robb and Jon had gone to the barbers, the former complaining of his beard. He used to like it when he was an adolescent but he was a man with a wife who didn't like how it scratched her chin when they kissed. She hadn't minded but Robb decided to lose it anyway, wanting to look decent on his brother's wedding day. He could always grow it back.

Speaking of his brother, Jon walked down and joined Lorin at the front. He wore black - it was his colour - and his crown sat on top of his head, his long raven locks were down. His cloak was made of fur and it had a leather grey direwolf stitched onto the connecting piece.

He was nervous, Arya could see so. She sent him a comforting smile, mouthing that he should smile. He did, shaking his head to himself. It was something Sansa would have noticed, not her.

"You brood too much!" Arya added with a playful eye roll.

He tried not to lately, dying had changed him. He made more jokes, smile a little more and for once, hope was restored so maybe the Lord of Light hadn't fucked him over that much when he took his memories.

A soft melody began and everyone turned to see Ygritte walking down slowly, Ser Davos and Ser Tormund behind her.

She wore white cotton, fur tracing her sternum exposing her neck and lining her ankles over her heeled boots.

She was not nervous. She used to be but now, seeing Jon, everything didn't matter. Wildlings did not fear anything, not even death. There were times she was nervous; before she served a god and before she became a mother so now did not compare to those times. She was only marrying the love of her life.

She stood in front of Jon and took his hand, squeezing it. She turned her attention to Lorin as he began to speak but she could feel her lover's eyes on her.

"King Jon and Queen Ygritte have requested their marriage to be blessed by both the Old Gods and the New," said Maester Lorin. "The Old Gods are predominantly worshipped in the North and Beyond the Wall, the New - the South. As King Jon and his bride worship the Old Gods, the decision to have their marriage blessed by the New Gods as well comes out of respect for the two Southern kingdoms under their joint rule with King Robb and Queen Talisa.

The late Lady Catelyn Stark worshipped the Faith of the Seven, a religion accepted in the North..." He continued on and all Jon could think about was how beautiful Ygritte looked with the snow falling onto her kissed by fire hair.

He wanted to run his fingers through it but something told him that if he did, Sansa would disapprove - she had spent ages trying to style it into something his Queen liked.

Maester Lorin asked them to kneel before the Weirwood tree and they did so. In order for the Old Gods to accept their marriage, it was down to Ygritte.

She had practised in front of Sansa, trying not to confuse her words but then the women had begun to drink wine and share stories with Arya as the wet nurses tended to the babes. She should have practised more.

"I, Queen Ygritte of the North, beg the Old Gods to bless my marriage to King Jon Stark, First of His Name, King in the North; the Vale and Sky; and the Isles and the Rivers; the White Wolf and Son of Eddard Stark, Lord Paramount of Winterfell and Warden of the North." By the time she was done, she blew a soft sigh of relief.

Even Daenerys was perplexed. The Kings had certainly gained a few more titles to their names. Tyrion wanted to laugh at her reaction but kept quiet. Now was not the time to laugh but he did want to applaud the Wildling Queen for her commitment.

Ygritte smiled when the wind blew past her ear. She knew that it was Wildling belief that the Old Gods spoke to their followers through the wind or other means but the wind blowing let her know that her request was accepted. She turned to Lorin with a firm nod and he continued as the couple got back to their feet.

"In the North, a Sept is not present. It once was when the late Lady Catelyn Stark lived but as time went, the Northern Sept was destroyed," Lorin said sadly.

It made Sansa upset that either Theon or Ramsay destroyed her mother's Sept but she prayed to the gods as she walked down the hallways, as she watched Little Cat play and before she ate... She'd have to ask her brothers to have another one rebuilt but looking at Robb set his jaw, she knew that it was already being formed in his mind and this time it would be more elaborate than before, fit for their late Lady Mother.

"To respect the Old Gods, we will continue the ceremony of the Faith of the Seven in the Great Hall," said Lorin.

He led everyone back to Winterfell, Ygritte and Jon following behind him as the Starks followed the couple then the remaining of the party.

When they entered the courtyard, the newlyweds were already being praised for their marriage as they entered to go to the Great Hall.

"Are you going to rebuild the Sept?" Arya asked Robb, stealing a glance from Sansa.

She had thought about it too.

"Of course," said Robb. "I worship both the Old Gods and the New," he told his sisters and wife. "I know faith has been a delicate subject amongst us all-"

"I am sure Mother would love it," whispered Arya. "I remember when Father built her the Sept himself to her liking. He wanted to be respectful even though he did not worship them."

Tears sprung to Sansa's eyes as she smiled. "Only happy tears today," she told them.

Little Cat began to fuss, pushing away from Sansa and she reached out for Robb who took her with a grin. "Your doing, Arya?" He asked their little sister.

Arya gave them an innocent look. "I do not know what you are speaking of, Your Grace," she replied, walking ahead of them.

Sansa knew what her sister was doing and she laughed herself. Of course, she could not count on her younger sister fully stopping her immature ways towards her even as adults.

Letting her family walk ahead, she fell into step with Tyrion who had suddenly got a goblet of wine in his hand.

"Trust you to have wine out of nowhere," she said.

"Blessings to the happy couple!" He told her.

"The ceremony has not ended _yet_ ," she retorted with a smile.

Tyrion shrugged. "Why _did_ they want two?"

"You heard why."

"Because the kingdoms they rule over have two faiths - the Old Gods and the New."

"So, you _were_ listening," she replied. "Jon is honourable like that. The rest of us followed both faiths as children except Bran and Arya - they mainly followed Father's. Jon recognising the Seven as a faith under his rule is very respectful. Robb appreciates that."

"I remember our own wedding day, Princess Sansa," he said.

Sansa stiffened slightly at the memory. "You do?" She asked quietly. "Why?"

She felt him take her hand and squeeze it before letting go. The cold prickled where it once was warm.

"It was embarrassing and I want nothing more than to forget it," he told her.

"We agree on that at least," she told him. "But thank you."

"What for?"

She smiled at him. "Respecting me. Joffrey thought he could break me and you had no part in doing so." She leant slightly closer to him. "I honestly wish one of us did poison him because I would have loved to see his face when he realised who did it. The last person someone who has wronged my family should see is a Stark smiling down at them as they die."

She straightened her posture and walked ahead, smiling at her daughter who looked for her.

Something sent a chill down Tyrion's back and the Dragon Queen asked if he was fine to which he replied that he was.

" _She might outlive us, yet_."

Finally, in position in the Great Hall, the Starks took to one side with the Northern Lords and Ladies as their guests took to the right side.

Jon and Ygritte stood before Maester Lorin.

"I am no septon but given the circumstances, I hope you can excuse that fact," he said, making the couple smile at him. He turned to Jon. "You may now cloak the bride and bring her under your protection."

Jon unclasped his cloak marked with House Stark colours and Ygritte turned around so he could drape it over her shoulders. It was heavy for her but she didn't show it. She clasped it and turned back around to face him, turning her attention to Lorin.

They joined hands and Maester Lorin began to tie them together with a grey ribbon.

"In the sight of the Seven, I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one, for eternity." He then asked them to, "Look upon one another and say the words."

Now, Ygritte was nervous. Sansa had taught her the words last eve and this morn. She had to get them in the right order.

Turning to face Jon again, the words just slipped out of her mouth without thought.

In unison, they began to say, "Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger, I am his/hers and he/she is mine from this day until the end of my days."

It was done. They were one. The White Wolf and his Wildling Queen.

Everyone had decided to forgo the official bedding as it was clearly evident that their marriage had been consummated with the evidence of the twins.

"Songs! Who will sing a song for us?" Robb called out. He pointed at Tyrion Lannister. "Surely, you sing Lord Tyrion?"

Tyrion began to laugh, downing his wine before being poured another. "I'm afraid if I do sing, you will be in tears."

"My sister said that there should only be happy tears today," said Robb. "Sing for us."

Even Daenerys had nudged the short Lord to sing. She had heard him humming in passing so she knew he was reasonably good.

"That one you hum all the time," she said. "Let us hear that one."

Tyrion paused before feigning defeat. "Ah, alright!" He called out, making everyone cheer. Even Sansa was curious to hear his voice with a smile. "Only _one_ song and no more!"

He began a soft melody which the Southerners had begun to sing along, some Northerners joining when they recognised it. It was a Southern song as opposed to a Northern one but it still brought laughter and joy.

As everyone was distracted by the singing, a guard leant closer between the Kings.

"One lone Lannister bannerman waits outside. We did not let him in, Your Graces," the guard said.

Robb set his jaw and shared a non-amused glance at Jon whose smile disappeared.

The Kings subtly exited with the guard, Tormund and Davos joining behind them just in case. They did not want to spoil the celebrations.

Away from the laughter and singing inside, Jon and Robb waited in front of the gates as it opened.

When it finally opened and the horse strode in, they could see Ser Jaime Lannister on top of the horse. He got down and guards immediately drew their spears, swords or arrows.

"You come alone," Robb called out. "Why?"

Jaime looked annoyed but he did not take his annoyance out on the men before him. He knew full well that neither man needed a weapon to kill him there and then. He'd heard the stories from the Battle of the Bastards - he knew was Jon was capable of.

"My sister had no plans to send troops North," admitted Jaime. "I have come forth to pledge allegiance to you and your cause."

The brothers began to laugh, sharing looks which Jaime felt his anger boil inside him with embarrassment.

"We knew she wouldn't. Can you believe it, Robb? A _Lannister_ pledges allegiance to the North?" Jon reiterated. "Has Cersei finally gone mad, Ser Jaime? Is that why you want to serve another king?"

Jaime refused to answer that question, instead, he knelt and bowed his head before them.

"I have done mistakes in my past and I hope you will accept my aid in defeating this evil Winter against us," he told them. "I, Ser Jaime Lannister of House Lannister, pledge myself to House Stark, the Kings in the North."

Robb and Jon knew full well of two of the misdoings to their House which the blonde man had caused. One of them nearly killing their brother, the other condemning their father.

"Give us reason to not kill you as you kneel," Robb said. "We know what you _did_."

"Does the boy live?" Jaime asked hoarsely.

Jon nodded once. "He does. Not the same though."

"I... I have no words," mumbled Jaime. "I can only hope he forgives me. I was-"

"We do not care for your excuses as to why you did it," Robb cut him off. "Until we have discussed what to do with you, you will stay in the dungeons."

Jaime accepted his fate, not putting up a fight as guards shackled his wrists and his feet, leading his horse away to the stables.

Before they took him away, Jaime stopped and turned to the brothers.

"In my scabbard, something of yours," he said.

Jon was about to go to him when Robb stopped him, getting Tormund to instead.

Tormund retrieved the Valyrian steel sword and lifted it up for the brothers to see.

The other half of their ancestral sword.

They would have to get the direwolf pommels for both swords.

"It is only right that it returns home," Jaime told them, a tear slipping down his cheek as he was finally led away to the prisons.

Jon reached out and Tormund gave him the sword. "Hello, _Snow,_ " he whispered to the blade. "Welcome home."

* * *

 **Notes for this chapter:**

 **(1) Brienne gives Robb and Jon one half of their ancestral sword back, promising to claim the other half for Jon so Longclaw will be given to Lyanna Mormont. *One of the reasons I kept them as half-brothers for this story - the two parts of their ancestral sword will be claimed by them.**

 **(2) Robb renames Oathkeeper as 'Ice' once again and Jon renames Widow's Wail as 'Snow' as a homage to his bastard years as well as their House words 'Winter is Coming' as snow falls in Winter.**

 **(3) Daenerys wears the Stark colours in honour of Jon and Ygritte's wedding and Jon wears his usual black - it was always his colour.**

 **(4) Ygritte requests the Old Gods to bless her marriage to Jon which is promptly accepted. The couple also marries under the New Gods.**

 **(5) Daenerys and Tyrion are surprised by Jon and Robb's titles as kings.**

 **(6) The Starks will rebuild a Sept.**

 **(7) Tyrion and Sansa share a moment of remembering their wedding with Sansa claiming she wished one of them had killed Joffrey, saying words similar to that of Arya's when she killed Walder Frey.**

 **(8) Jaime Lannister arrives at Winterfell but _alone_.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Replies to reviews:  
**

 **Guest [chapter 17]: I never liked Catelyn for how she treated Jon, it was unfair even though she had a point to not like him, she shouldn't have treated him so horribly. I've read up on the Faith of the Seven being referred to as the New Gods so I decided to write NG as opposed to FotS. I also have mixed feelings over Jaime and when the show returns, I'd like to see if he does really have redeeming points to himself.**

 **Emily01111 [chapter 17]: Thank you very much. Here are more chapters.**

* * *

Lady Lyanna Mormont was surprised when Jon presented her with Longclaw. They were in the courtyard and she had been training on how to fight with Brienne.

"Your Grace, I can not-"

"It is your House's," Jon cut her off. He handed her the sword and laughed a little when it was heavy for her to bear, causing the sword to clank onto the ground. "The Old Bear would have wanted you to have it, my lady."

Lyanna nodded. "Thank you, Your Grace. Longclaw is once again House Mormont's. We are a small House but-"

"You are formidable." He picked it up again and showed her how to wield it easier. "Wield it with pride."

She gave him a bright smile and he was sure that it was the first time the little Lady had given someone a smile like that. It reminded him of when he gave Arya her own sword, Needle.

"What about you, Your Grace?" She asked him.

Jon retrieved _Snow_ from his scabbard and showed her, his new pommel in sight. "My late Lord Father's sword was destroyed to form two swords. _Snow_ and _Ice_ again. Robb wields Ice and I wield Snow."

"You are your father's sons," she said. "I did not know him but my mother spoke of him dearly."

"He was a good man and so was your mother. She would be proud, Lady Mormont."

Someone cleared their throat and they turned to see Jorah Mormont standing there, a small smile planted on his lips.

"Lady Mormont," he said.

"Cousin," she replied harshly. "The King and I are speaking."

Jorah bowed to Jon. "I apologise for the intrusion, Your Grace."

Jon looked between the two of them and sighed heavily. "No, you are not intruding Ser Jorah," he said. "I know of your disgrace to your House, Ser Jorah, and I understand your cousin's indifference towards you but war is coming and families need to stick _together_."

"You are right, Your Grace," Jorah said, turning to his little cousin. "I have brought upon shame to our House but _here we stand_."

"Yes," Lyanna said with a small sigh. "Here we stand."

Jon gave them a smile. "You know why Starks are hard to get rid of? How many do you see here at Winterfell?"

The cousins shared a glance. "Eleven, including the children," they replied.

"Exactly." Jon nodded. "As children, we were told that _the lone wolf dies but the pack survives_. We are a pack, we are _one_ and we... _survive_."

He walked away, slipping Snow back into its scabbard. When he looked up, he saw Arya smile at him.

Looking back down, Robb fell into step with him. "What are we going to do with Ser Jaime?"

"Bring him to the Great Hall. He awaits his trial."

Moments later in the Great Hall, the royal family sat at the high table with Daenerys and her advisors. It was a squeeze but they made it work. The Lords and Ladies were on either side of the hall, wondering what was going on.

"Bring the accused in," Robb called out.

Brienne brought Jaime inside, the shackles still around his wrists and his ankles. They had allowed him to remain in his armour and cloak.

Tyrion's eyes met his brother's and they cast downwards in sadness. He knew he would be questioned by Daenerys regarding his wellbeing towards his brother's trial.

"This is not a trial to sentence you to death," Jon assured the elder Lannister brother. "It is merely to acknowledge your crimes against House Stark and where you stand in regards to your _allegiance_."

Jaime's eyes glanced over to Bran who remained still, his eyes boring into his very soul. It made the man uncomfortable. Mayhaps this is what Jon meant when he was no longer the same.

"Do you have anything to say before the court?" Robb asked him.

Swallowing, Jaime nodded and said, "I am not the man I was many years ago, Your Graces," he began, taking the time to look at Jon, Robb and Daenerys. "I understand your Lady Mother's imprisonment of me, Your Grace," he referred to Robb. "She was right. A Lannister did push your brother from that tower. It was _me_."

Everyone gasped except the people at the high table but even Tyrion and Daenerys were surprised at what they were hearing. Another reason to hate the Lannisters apart from Tyrion.

Jaime dropped to his knees before Bran. "Prince Bran, forgive me for I was a fool blinded by my sister's misdoings. I see that she is not the woman I grew up with, she does not care for anyone but _herself_."

"You've only just realised that?" Tyrion snapped.

Daenerys placed a steady hand on his arm and he immediately quietened. It was not his role to speak out.

"I never meant to make you a cripple-"

"I do not care." Bran cut him off monotonously. "Things happen for a reason. I hold no resentment towards you."

His brothers looked at him, asking him if he was _sure_ but they knew he was. Ever since he became the Three-Eyed Raven, he did not care for the little things apart from his new role.

"If..." Robb swallowed deeply. "If Prince _Brandon_ holds no resentment towards the accused then-"

"Wait," Jon said. "How are we certain that you are remorseful for all you've done against our House?"

"Yes, how are we certain?" Robb asked.

Jaime stared at the men before him. Here were the two most powerful men in Westeros since his Lord Father's death. Hells, they were more powerful than his sister and _she_ had the wildfire and the queen here had her dragons.

"I have lost all that is dear to me, Your Graces and I know that you have too. Your father was an honourable man, your mother was an honourable woman. House Stark is a House of honour and integrity, none of which any other House is apart from few. I want to do the right thing in my life _for once_. Let it be for the living."

Robb whispered something into Jon's ear and the raven-haired brother whispered something back before they nodded in confirmation.

"As Prince Brandon holds no resentment towards you, crimes regarding him are dropped. As are your crimes against House Stark - we are a forgiving family in this new era," Robb said.

From the corner of his eye, he could see Arya grip onto the handle of her dagger tightly. He turned to her and gestured for her to stand down.

It didn't go unnoticed by Jaime who was surprised to see the young princess grit her teeth at being robbed of the chance to hurt him. The Starks loved hard.

"Remove his shackles," Jon ordered.

Brienne walked over to Jaime and took his shackles off, sending a relieved glance to him. He gave her one back and she smiled to herself at the little moment they had shared. She hoped to get more.

"As a sign of good faith, you returned the other half of our ancestral sword," Jon told him. "You did not have to but you did. _Ice_ has been returned home as two halves, one for myself and the other for my brother. Thank you, Ser Jaime."

Brienne was surprised to hear that and she sent another proud smile his way. She saw a hint of a smile on his face and she knew he saw her from the corner of his eye.

"It was right to do so, Your Graces, As I said, your father was an honourable man and House Stark deserved their sword- _swords_ back," Jaime replied, feeling disappointed in himself that once he had enjoyed taking the sword from Tywin's hand.

"And you swear to serve House Stark?" Robb asked him.

"From today until my last breath," Jaime breathed out. He did it. He denounced his House just as Tyrion had done for Daenerys Stormborn.

It almost made him laugh. Tyrion had denounced House Lannister for House Targaryen and now him, for House Stark. A mad House and a noble House - their father would be turning in his grave.

"You are welcomed to Winterfell," Sansa told him. "You are now our guest."

He was surprised to hear her. She had certainly grown from the last time he saw his brother's former wife. A woman, no longer a child.

He bowed before them. "Thank you, King Robb and King Jon." He turned to Sansa. "Princess Sansa." Then Arya. "Princess Arya," he said. He finally turned to Rickon and Bran. "Prince Brandon and-"

"Ser Rickon," Rickon said with a smug smile on his face. He had learnt his History, now _he_ was the youngest Kingsguard appointed.

Jaime raised an eyebrow. Well, he'd be damned. A formidable force, they were. " _Ser_ Rickon."

"Welcome to Winterfell indeed," Arya said, a warning tone underneath her words but she said it with a smile and something told him that her smile was _not_ as it seemed.

...

"Why did you call us forth?" Jon asked, rubbing his face.

It was late and the twins had kept their parents up all day and through the night. The wet nurses had tried to help but the twins refused to settle for nobody except their parents.

Robb was also tired, he had been crying after waking up from his night terrors; Talisa hushing him back to sleep each time, her own tears drowning her.

Sansa apologised for calling the meeting so late but she had no choice. "Lord Varys, he has been acting strangely these past few days."

"You think he may be spying for Cersei Lannister?" Robb asked her.

Sansa shrugged. "I don't _know_. All I know is that he has been taking to hiding in the shadows and he rarely attends court meetings. I thought you should know before anything happens. We've already had Baelish almost murdering-"

"We know," Jon said, cutting her off. He didn't want to think of the time he nearly lost his wife and children when he wasn't there.

"Well, we know what to do," she told them.

"What?" Robb asked.

She bit her lip nervously, hoping they wouldn't dismiss her idea. "Arya... She is a Faceless Man, we should use that to our advantage. The court knows her as an assassin, why not a spy? She has kept the Lords and Ladies in check, she can spy on Varys."

"It still scares me when she speaks of her... doings," Robb said. " _She_ was the one who truly avenged the Red Wedding. She killed Walder Frey with one of her _faces_." He almost shivered at the thought and how she told them with a satisfied smile.

He would be lying if he said he wasn't satisfied too.

"Are you certain he is of suspicion?" Jon asked.

"Yes! I wouldn't call forth this meeting if I wasn't, Jon. You both have to _trust_ me. I know I am no longer regent, your wives take the roles but I am still a _Stark_. I am the Red Wolf and my words matter. I know why you kept your plans from me when you set out to falsely bend the knee but-"

"Sansa, we do trust you," Robb said gently. "Yes, you are the Red Wolf too," he added with a small smile. "But you are also our sister. _We_ are meant to protect you. The years since we left Winterfell, none of us had a chance to be the children we once were. We did not want to add any stress upon you. You have to recover."

She rolled her eyes. "And you don't?" She retorted. "Jon, you _died_ and Robb, you nearly died as well! How do you get to fight and plan and do everything whilst I sit and act as if I am a stupid _lady_! I may be a mother now, but that does not take away from me being able to help. I can even _fight,_ now." She quickly swiped her dagger from its hiding spot and stabbed the table, leaving it standing as she removed her hand. "I am not a child, I do not need to _recover_."

She glared at Robb when he began to smile, shaking his head to himself in amusement as he retrieved her dagger and presented it to her for her to take.

"You have proved yourself, Red Wolf, of your strength. We have no doubt that you can fight and contribute to our meetings but we are not doing this to hurt you."

"Then why are you stopping me from-"

"I promised Mother. I promised her that I'd get you back, that I'd keep you safe, that we'd be a family again," he said, his voice breaking. "Now she's dead and I need to continue to keep you safe as I promised."

Sansa's eyes softened. "I am _safe_."

"Yes but not entirely. There are people who want us either dead or broken," he said.

"And we've killed them-"

"Yet, more come along."

Jon cleared his throat, gaining their attention. "We know that you and Arya can protect yourselves but we need to be wise on how we use your skillsets. If we show all of our assets, we might as well preach defeat."

Sansa was surprised at what she was hearing. "If I continue to play a fool, no one would suspect that..." She realised what they meant. She had played those cards against her Aunt Lysa, fooling the woman into thinking that she could never tell a lie, that she was a terrible liar. "You value me as an asset?"

"Of course," said Jon. "All of us are assets to this family. Each member has a role to _play_."

She was slow but she learnt and right now, she was learning that her brothers weren't undermining her all along. She fought back, getting stronger and wiser each time they 'knocked her down'. She was determined and now they could use her as a surprise attack, mayhaps against Cersei.

"You've made me feel stupid now," she mumbled.

"We apologise," Robb chuckled. "Now, your input about using Arya. That is not a bad one at all."

...

Arya wore her serving girl's face. It had been a while since she used this one, smiling at the memory of using it to fool Walder Frey as she served him a pie with his sons being the main ingredient.

She spotted Varys casually strolling through the courtyard, watching children being trained how to fight.

She was about to follow him when her eyes caught the Dragon Queen and Tyrion talking to Ser Jaime.

Curious, she picked up her basket full of linen and stood near them to hear their conversation. It was a tense one.

" _You're_ the Kingslayer," Daenerys said tersely. "You killed my father."

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news but your father was _mad_ , Your Grace. It had to be done-"

"You stabbed him in the back. His own Kingsguard," she said, barely above a whisper.

Jaime glanced up when he heard the sound of wings flapping in the sky. He swallowed deeply and looked back down to face Daenerys.

"It had to be done."

"Did it really?" She asked. "I know of Robert Baratheon ordering for any surviving Targaryens to be killed."

Jaime shook his head. "I had no part in that."

"You were in his Kingsguard, you would have taken his orders to murder me and my brother."

Tyrion cleared his throat. "If I remember wisely, that decision was clearly rejected by his Hand."

"Who was his Hand?"

"The Stark Kings' father, Lord Eddard Stark. The man did not believe killing innocent children was a good idea. He publicly refused to go along with it, not minding that he insulted his foster brother."

Daenerys had even more respect for the family who had invited her into their home. The Starks _really_ were as honourable as everyone kept saying.

"Anyway, it still stands. You killed my father," she said to Jaime. "The only reason I did not speak up at your trial is that you had to resolve your misdoings against House Stark and I am merely a guest in their home but now, you _will_ answer to House Targaryen and your crimes against my family."

"Your Grace-"

"Not now, Lord Tyrion," Daenerys cut him off. "I know he is your brother but this time, you can't help him."

She left the brothers and walked away, presumably to see her dragons or retreat to her quarters. Either way, Jaime was relieved that he was not answering for his misdoings against the Targaryens at that minute.

"I can't help you," said Tyrion. "Mayhaps you being declared to House Stark will help you. She wants to maintain the peace and killing her allies' new ally will not help her case. You should speak to the Kings and try to plead for protection."

"Why are you helping me?" Jaime asked his brother. "I chose Cersei over you-"

"You always chose her over me but yet, you still loved me. I still... love you too, brother," said Tyrion. "After all that has happened-"

"You killing our father-"

" _After_ all that has happened, I am glad you have come to your senses," finished Tyrion. "Now, I need some wine."

He spotted the serving girl and waved her over. She looked around nervously before placing her basket down somewhere safe and heading over to them, curtsying.

"Yes, m'lords?"

"Wine. I need wine and lots of it!" Tyrion told her. He turned to his brother. "Do you want wine?"

Jaime shook his head. "I don't want wine, no."

"Then all the more for me. Get me wine, dear girl."

The serving girl curtsied again and left. She spotted Varys and turned back to where the Lannister brothers still stood.

They weren't watching her.

She followed Varys into the shadows.

She quickly ducked behind a wall when Varys turned back to see if he was being followed. After a moment, Arya continued on and deduced that he went left when she saw disturbed snow on the ground.

She followed him out through the secret gates of Winterfell, shocked that someone other than the family knew where it was.

Varys continued on his way, his hood now on as he travelled away from Winterfell.

 _What are you up to, Lord Varys?_

Her sister had a reason for concern as the man used their _secret_ gates.

Finally arriving at his destination at the nearby brothel, he looked around once again before heading inside. She followed him and was surprised to see him speaking to a Lannister guard.

She ducked behind the wall and forced herself to blush when a brothel-goer made calls at her. It disgusted her but he had grown bored of her not answering back any more and left.

She strained her ear to hear what was being said between the Master of Spies and the Lannister guard.

"...Ser Jaime arrived and has been taken as a guest under House Stark..." Varys said in hushed whispers.

"The Queen is furious of her brother's leaving..." The guard replied, his last words unable to be heard.

"...Ser Jaime has pledged himself to the Stark Kings just as Lord Tyrion did to the Targaryen Queen. Is this a fool's play?" Varys asked.

"It can't be, she ordered men to retrieve Ser Jaime back," the guard said. "She went _mad_."

Varys was surprised, shaking his head to himself. "It is true? Queen Cersei is going mad? Mayhaps the madness is from the Iron Throne itself - not the _Targaryens_."

"She may kill Ser Jaime. If she marches North to get him back, it would be a bloodbath. She plans to retake the Riverlands."

Varys began to laugh. "The Stark Kings will not let that happen! They have a larger army now. Even other kingdoms are pledging themselves to _them_ and not the Dragon Queen - I don't know how she will fare learning of this. The Kings have three kingdoms, she plans to take the other four but that will not happen if all swear to House Stark. Mayhaps, the Iron Throne will finally have a Stark monarch."

The guard gasped in surprise. "Is it to be?"

"It may be. Cersei Lannister is _nothing_ against House Stark. Do you hear of Princess Arya? She is an assassin now! And the crippled boy, _he_ sees the past and future! We have no reason to fear King Joffrey's former betrothed but she is called the 'Red Wolf' for a _reason_. Even the younger boy is a Kingsguard now. At eleven namedays, he is the youngest ever appointed!"

"The Starks were destroyed after the Red Wedding. They are rising above us all!" The guard cried out. "They _are_ hard to get rid of."

"I know whose side I want to be on." Varys smiled. "Mayhaps it is a new dawn for us all as they named that little princess. You know what the Starks say, _Winter is Coming_ and believe, winter _is_ here even after the Army of the Dead. The Starks are coming for us all."

Arya was shocked to hear all that she heard. People were swearing allegiance to House Stark, never thought of in years!

She hurried back to Winterfell, deciding that Lord Varys was not a threat. To her House at least.

As she grabbed her basket, she turned to see Tyrion behind her.

"I could not find wine, m'lord," she said.

"It has been a while!" The man cried out. "Ah, nevermind. I will find it myself!"

He left and she headed inside, slipping into the shadows and removing her face so she was Arya Stark again.

She went straight to her brothers in their solar.

She slipped into the solar, taking her seat as her brothers talked about something in front of the fire.

Waiting until they noticed her, Arya leant over and stroked Ghost, also giving some pets to Grey Wind.

"Are you done?" She asked her brothers making them jump and turn around to stare at her.

"We didn't hear you-"

"Let's get this over with," she told them. She sat back and cleared her throat. "Ser Jaime, as much as I hate to say it, has honestly pledged himself to the Northern Throne."

Jon raised an eyebrow. "Did we have reasons to doubt?"

"No. Lord Varys met up with one of his spies in the guise of a Lannister guard. The guard says that Cersei has gone mad and may march North to get her brother back."

Robb began to laugh. "Her forces won't even make it through the barriers! We hold the Twins now, no one gets in without our say."

Arya continued on. "She plans to retake the Riverlands but as you said, our forces are stronger."

"Let her try," Jon said.

"Not only that," Arya said, taking Jon's ale and drinking it. "Other kingdoms are leaving the Iron Throne and pledging to _you_."

The men gasped in surprise. They began to laugh after a few moments had passed, claiming it was false words.

"If the Dragon Queen sits on the Iron Throne, she will not have any kingdoms to rule. The four you do not claim are coming forth to bend the knee to you. It is said that the Iron Throne may have a Stark monarch."

"We want nothing to do with that throne," said Jon. "We are content with what we have and Daenerys _will_ have the other four."

Arya smiled to herself. "Either way, Lord Varys is turning sides. He will not serve her, he will serve you." She stood up. "Winter is here and they fear the Starks as much as the Army of the Dead."

"As Jon said, it is flattering but we will remain with our three kingdoms. Queen Daenerys will take her four and we will have peace restored after the Long Night has ended," said Robb.

"As you wish, Your Graces," Arya said. "The Iron Throne makes its kings and queens mad anyway. Targaryens did not have mad blood most of the time. It was the throne all along."

Her brothers turned to her in surprise. What she was saying made them laugh and shocked in disbelief and she kept dealing them with these cards.

"If we destroy the Iron Throne, the Throne of Winter can rise," she told them. "And believe me when I say that the Throne of Winter is a wiser choice to bend the knee to than the Iron Throne."

After many years of the Iron Throne ruling over the Seven Kingdoms, Arya was speaking of that dynasty coming to an end. That the Stark Kings could create a new dynasty and era with the Winter Throne ruling over the Seven Kingdoms.

She began to laugh. "Forgive me, brothers. The idea is one of a fool's!"

She left their solar, leaving them still surprised and in shock.

* * *

 **Notes for this chapter:**

 **(1) Jon gives Lyanna Mormont her ancestral sword, Longclaw, now that he has Snow.**

 **(2) He also reunites Lyanna and her older cousin Jorah, telling them that having a united family will give them strength to win the Long Night.**

 **(3) Robb and Jon accept Jaime's pledge towards their House after Bran 'forgives' him for making him a cripple. They also thank Jaime for giving them back the other half of their ancestral sword as goodwill - they make him their guest.**

 **(4) Rickon is the youngest Kingsguard ever appointed at eleven-years-old. He will be referred to as Ser Rickon but at the royal courts, he will be still referred to as Prince Rickon. The Wintersguard is more relaxed than the Ironsguard - they will be able to hold lands, titles, get married and have children. This was not written in the story but it is to allow Rickon to do his princely duties as he will also be Lord Rickon, Warden of the North as Bran is the Three-Eyed Raven.**

 **(5) Sansa realises that her brothers have been training her as opposed to undermining her. She is an important asset to their family and it is shown when she asks that Arya be a spy for them regarding Varys.**

 **(6) Daenerys holds more respect for House Stark after confronting Jaime about killing her father and finding out that Eddard Stark went against Robert regarding killing the living Targaryens.**

 **(7) Arya uses her serving girl face and overhears Daenerys' conversation with Jaime as well as Varys' with one of his spies about kingdoms thinking about pledging to the Kings in the North following Cersei's madness.**

 **(8) Arya proposes the idea of the Winter Throne destroying the Iron Throne for a new era. *This is when it starts to get 'juicy' as the title of this story is 'The Kings in the North' and is about Jon and Robb's rule. There is a new twist in the game of thrones where the throne might be switched up entirely.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapters 18 and 19 have been posted.**

* * *

Letting out a heavy sigh, Jon began to write his message quickly, almost spilling the ink across the message.

"What has got you so overwhelmed?" Sansa asked him as she entered the solar.

"The Night's Watch - 600 men. Does that seem enough to defend the Wall?" Jon replied, finishing his message. "We've lost so many men over the years..."

"You speak as if you are still in the Black," she replied.

"It took many years of my life, Sansa," he said quietly. "It made me a man-"

"When they killed you-"

"The men who are there now did not kill me. We hanged those who did," he retorted.

Sansa gave him a nod and took a seat at the round table, picking up a goblet and filling it with wine. She passed it to him and poured one for herself.

She turned to him. "Send a request for volunteers. Taking the Black is a good thing in the North."

"Aye, but not in the South." He sighed heavily and rubbed his face. "The Wall becomes unstable, I need to go there."

"Jon..."

"I know what you are thinking but hope will be restored if they see their _king_ fighting beside them. Robb and I are fighters."

Sansa sipped her wine. "You are a father now, Jon. You are also a husband."

"That doesn't change that the Night King and his army come for us, Sansa," he told her. "I love my wife and my children but this is important if we are to _live_. I know the Wall."

She decided not to change his mind and brought up another subject. "What did Arya find out about Lord Varys?"

Jon stilled and she could see the conflict in his eyes as he thought about what to tell her. Was it that bad? Was Lord Varys plotting to kill them?

"Lord Varys told his spy that the Iron Throne is unstable, Houses of the other kingdoms are pledging to the North - the Winter Throne. There are talks of a Stark monarchy over the Seven Kingdoms."

Sansa gasped, placing her goblet down. "Are you sure that is what he said?"

"I am certain, aye."

"That can't be... That means that the era of the Iron Throne will be over and _you and Robb_... The Kings of Winter will prevail once again," she whispered in disbelief. "If the Winter Throne replaces the Iron Throne, we will have a war on our hands - the Dragon Queen will not like that. She will burn us all!"

"That is what Robb and I are afraid of. We have restored peace between the two Houses once again and if the Iron Throne does collapse under Cersei's rule, peace will be no more. It will be a bloodbath, _everywhere_."

She nodded. "But if the kingdoms serve the Northern Throne, Daenerys would not be able to fight as we'd have _seven_ kingdoms against her Dothraki army and dragons. Targaryen rule will die out."

"We cannot let that happen," said Jon. "Daenerys is a good queen. She is better than her ancestors."

He stood up and rolled his message for the Night's Watch up. He whistled and a raven appeared through the window, allowing Jon to attach the message to its leg.

Sansa watched him release the bird.

"Our ancestor, Bran the Builder, formed the Night's Watch and if you see it now, it is a long way from how it used to be with thousands of recruits. Have we succeeded in upholding its status?" Jon asked.

Sansa was about to reply but she realised that it was a rhetorical question so she kept quiet.

"Nineteen castles used to govern the Wall but now three remain as numbers became less every year. There is no hope at the Night's Watch - we must restore faith."

"Do what needs be," she said. "If you must go, then go."

She wasn't expecting an answer, he did not have to answer to her but she wanted him to answer to Ygritte who would be waiting for all those moonturns with two small babes.

Jon and Robb tended to make decisions and forgo listening to advice given to them. Even they told Sansa they wished they had listened to her regarding Daenerys before going back on their word after the peaceful alliance was made.

"Speak to your wife first," she finally said before leaving him to his thoughts.

...

The next morn, Robb and Jon stood by their horses as they spoke to Davos, Tormund and Poderick about their mission to Castle Black. Davos was to remain as the Queens' advisor.

It would be a quick one and they would not stay any longer than two days before returning home. The Kings needed to be in their castle.

They were surprised to see Daenerys make her way over to them, her thick cloak clasped around her shoulders.

"I wish to join you. I can even spare one hundred Dothraki men for the cause," she told them. "I heard the Night's Watch is important to the people of the North and if there is anything I can spare towards the cause, let me know."

"Thank you, Your Grace," Robb said, giving her a grateful smile.

Jon nodded. "Yes, thank you."

"You both may call me _Dany_. I think we have been friends long enough to call each other by our names."

"Thank you, Dany," Jon said.

They had truly come a long way from when they thought she was about to imprison them and burn them alive at Dragonstone.

"I know the Night's Watch - I served there," Jon told her and their companions. "It's hard out there. Every day is as if it is a losing battle. Raids, wights, White Walkers... Our Uncle Benjen was a First Ranger who fought for the Black."

"May his soul rest," Robb said.

Daenerys cleared her throat. "Pardon me for asking but isn't the oath of the Black for life? Lord Tyrion told me that."

Robb and Jon shared a look and it was finally decided that Jon would confess how he got the scars on his chest.

"I was murdered by mutineers of the Watch," Jon confessed. "So, my oath did release me when I died. I was resurrected, giving me a new life."

Her eyes cast down towards his chest and he nodded.

"Yes, I was stabbed to death."

"It was brutal," Robb said. "I was there but I didn't see it happen. I could _feel_ it though. Then Ghost began to howl and I _knew_." He turned to his brother and Jon was surprised to hear of this. "A wolf knows when one of its kind dies."

He left them to get on his horse, not saying any more regarding the issue.

"I apologise for asking. I never meant to cause distress." Daenerys frowned. "I better call upon Drogon."

She left and Jon turned to his advisor and companions. "This stays between us. If it gets out..."

"Say no more, Your Grace," Poderick said with a bow. "I will keep this secret until my last breath."

Davos and Tormund did the same as to not let on that they already knew to the young Kingsguard.

"Stay safe, Your Grace," Davos told him as Tormund and Pod went off to get on their horses. "I know it will be hard for you going back."

"I have moved on but thank you for your words, Ser Davos-"

"We are coming with you!"

They turned to see Arya and Ygritte heading towards them and Jon let out a curse under his breath. _Of course_.

"Did you really think I'd let you go many days without me?" Ygritte asked him, a kiss to his lips. "We are together until our last breath, Jon Snow."

She left his side and got on his horse, leading it towards Robb on his own horse. He gave her a look of surprise, turning to silently question his brother.

"Before you say anything," Arya said. "Everyone's been to Castle Black apart from me. I think I'd like to visit it-"

"It's no place for a lady," Jon told her, getting a stableboy to retrieve another horse for him.

"Sansa was there and she was with child! And Ygritte was there." She almost whined.

Jon sighed. "You are acting like a child."

"I am not a child."

"There are rapists, murderers and-"

"I'm an assassin. I say that so freely, your Northern Lords and Ladies fear me," she said. "I am no lady either. Nor a _princess_."

"You are-"

"Two queens are going."

He knew it was a losing battle. Everything he said, she easily counteracted with solid facts. He knew he had to relent.

"You will be on my horse with me. When we arrive, you do not leave my side or Robb's side. Oh, and _please_ do not threaten anyone whilst we are there," he begged.

"Why not?"

"I will tell you one day," he told her. "Now get on."

...

When they arrived at Castle Black, Jon greeted Eddison. The greetings were short and the Acting Lord Commander went on to tell Jon and Robb what they needed in terms of resources and men.

"A few wights were spotted during the night," he told them, leading them to the Wall with Ygritte, Arya and Tormund behind them. "We managed to burn them but more returned. We lost ten men."

"Queen Daenerys has granted one hundred to the Black," Robb said. "Would that be enough?"

Edd scoffed before apologising quickly. "We need all we can get. That will bring our men up to 690."

"Have you appointed a new Lord Commander?" Jon asked him.

"After Lord Commander Jeor Mormont, you were the best Lord Commander we had until you had to go and die and be resurrected," Edd said, a teasing undertone to his words.

"Die?" Arya asked.

Jon faltered. He had not told Arya of how he had been released from his duties to the Black.

"You... died?" She repeated.

"I'm sorry, I didn't-" Edd began but Jon silenced him gently.

"It's my fault. I never told her." Jon sighed. "I will tell you soon but right now, we have more pressing matters to attend to."

The men went ahead and Edd had told Jon that he had eventually been chosen as the 999th Lord Commander by default. Being friends with one of the Kings in the North might have helped, the man joked.

Arya and Ygritte followed, the former wrapping her cloak tighter against her frame. The snow pelting into her face didn't bother her but something else made her cold - the fact that her brother _died_ and didn't bother to tell her. She guessed that Ygritte, Sansa and Robb knew by the way Robb and Ygritte didn't react and Sansa went to Castle Black.

Looking down the Wall, she saw nothing. Just fog and a really long drop. She suddenly felt faint at the sight. She had never been so high up in her life and she felt a newfound respect for the men of the Night's Watch. Mayhaps they lost their fear of heights here but she wasn't ready to lose it here.

Jon had told her that the other member of their family who was in the Night's Watch had died to save him when they went to get the wight. They had made a shrine for Benjen Stark and Jon planned to honour his memory amongst their former brothers hence, the second day.

"He was going to tell you," Arya heard Ygritte tell her.

The younger woman turned to her sister-by-law and noted how she wore her Wildling clothes with pride. Mayhaps being a queen did not change you from your roots.

"But he didn't," she replied. "Who killed him and why?"

"He will tell you. If not today, then tomorrow."

By the end of the day, Jon had managed to pledge fifty more men to the cause from the North and Robb had got seventy from the South. They were surprised to see more Southerners than Northerners but mayhaps it truly was a new dawn.

"810 men. 220 more men than we had before you came," Edd said optimistically. "Have you got any more hiding under your cloaks?"

"We don't," Jon said with a smile. "But we do have a maester for you. Samwell Tarly will return to the Night's Watch soon."

Edd raised his eyebrows. "What of Gilly and that little boy?"

"Following his father and brother's deaths, Little Sam has been legitimised and will be the new head of House Tarly and Lord of Horn Hill - a House pledged to the North," Jon explained.

"Would you believe it," Edd breathed out. "A Wildling becoming a Lord of a prominent House!"

Ygritte turned to him. "A Wildling is a queen in the North."

Edd nodded. "Exactly. Time ago, we kept Wildlings out. Now, they have a place in Westeros." He stood up. "I better get the next watch started."

The rest of them continued with their dinner and Arya brought up the subject from earlier.

"So, you died?"

Everyone stilled. She had certainly picked the right time.

"Aye, I did," Jon said, eating a piece of bread. "The soup is nice."

"Who did it?"

"You don't like the soup?" Robb asked her.

She gave them a glare and repeated her question. "Who did it?"

"It doesn't matter. They're dead," Jon replied.

"How did they die?"

"I hanged them."

"Good. Why did they do that to you?"

Jon went on to tell her what happened and why it happened. Her reaction didn't change throughout but she did stab her bread multiple times.

"I've been nearly stabbed to death before," she told them.

Before they could even ask how and why she was stabbed, she left leaving them worried for her wellbeing. Everyone had changed.

* * *

 **Notes for this chapter:**

 **(1) Jon tells Sansa that his authority and help is needed at Castle Black - the Kings should restore faith at the Wall.**

 **(2) Sansa learns of Varys' actions, claiming that the Winter Throne would be better than the Iron Throne as Arya suggested.**

 **(3) Jon tells Sansa that he and Robb would keep their three kingdoms and Daenerys would take her four so shuts down the Winter Throne idea.**

 **(4) Daenerys joins them on their trip to Castle Black and Arya tags along, stating that other women have gone (or are going) and she can handle herself.**

 **(5) Little Sam has been legitimised and will be the new head of House Tarly and Lord of Horn Hill.**

 **(6) 220 men have been pledged to take the Black from the Dothraki, North and South.**

 **(7) Jon tells Daenerys and Arya that he died and was resurrected.**

 **(8) Arya confesses to her brothers that she has been nearly stabbed to death from her time in Braavos.**

 ***Every time Bran the Builder is mentioned, I think about Bob the Builder and start singing 'Bran the Builder' instead.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Oh, my God. Watched the next trailer for GOT. I'm not going to say anything other than, OMG and enjoy this chapter because shit is going down.**

* * *

Sansa gave Talisa a smile as the older woman held Dawn in her arms and sung to her to sleep.

"You would make a great mother," Sansa said. "It will happen for you."

Talisa gave her a sad smile. "With the Long Night coming? Robb and I haven't even..." She turned away and kissed Dawn's head. "He cries."

"We all do," replied Sansa. "It is hard pretending everything is normal for the babes but we have to do so. We are a sign of strength for our people."

Talisa began to cry and she returned the small babe back into her cot. Before when she and Robb were with child, the Army of the Dead hadn't even been a threat.

Oh, how time has changed things.

"I will pray for you, Your Grace," Sansa said, a tear slipping down her cheek. "Even with the darkness, everyone deserves light." She turned and smiled brightly at her daughter who pulled herself up to see what her mother was doing which wasn't anything.

"Thank you, Sansa," Talisa finally said. "May I be excused?"

"You may, Your Grace."

Talisa left Sansa with her thoughts and three babes. Dawn and Baby Benjen were asleep but Little Cat was not ready for her nap so her mother let her play with her dress.

A few moments passed and a knock on the door drew Sansa from her thoughts. She stood up to answer it with a frown.

"Lord Varys?" She asked in surprise. She noticed Rickon behind him, dressed in his Kingsguard attire.

Varys bowed and gave the young princess a smile. "May I enter, my princess?"

"The babes are asleep. You may not," she replied.

Varys nodded and looked around behind him. It was just Rickon and Lady Commander Brienne.

"We may speak freely here," he told her.

"Then, speak freely."

He cleared his throat. "You have most certainly grown from the young woman you were back at King's Landing, may I just say?"

Sansa resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "I hear so many times."

"I have come to tell you that a new dawn is upon us."

"In what way?" She asked, feigning confusion.

"I do not know," he told her. Lie. "All I know is that House Stark will prevail."

He bowed and left, a smile on his face as he nodded at a handmaiden and wet nurse coming towards the babes' quarters.

"Princess?" Brienne called out to her.

Sansa gave her a smile. "Make sure eyes are on our dear _guest_."

Nodding in affirmation, she commanded that the Little Lord follow Lord Varys out of 'courtesy'.

Excited for his first 'secret mission', Rickon promptly followed after Varys.

"He may make a good Lord Commander after my time," Brienne said to Sansa. They were friends, they spoke freely amongst each other. She may be Sansa's employee but the younger woman respected her advice. If there was a role of Hand to the Princess or Prince, Sansa was sure Brienne would prove herself worthy of a role.

"I agree," Sansa said brightly. "Remain here with the babes, the wet nurse and handmaiden. It is time for my hourly prayer."

Leaving the quarters, Sansa nodded at Ser Warwick who followed her as soon as she passed him down the hall.

Together, they made their way to the Godswood, Ser Warwick staying outside with Ser Findal.

Bran was there.

Sansa shivered when she saw Bran, his hand on the Weirwood tree and his eyes whitened.

She had never seen him in one of his visions before and seeing it now made her uncomfortable.

Curiously, her hand reached out and she touched him on his cheek.

...

"Sansa? What are you doing here?" Bran asked her.

Shocked at what she was seeing, she turned to face her little brother. He was _walking_.

They stood alone in the courtyard, snow covering the ground. Everything was eerily calm.

"I-I just touched you. I never-"

"Do not touch _anything,_ " he told her. "Remain by my side."

She nodded and she turned around when she heard footsteps in the snow.

She saw... _herself_.

Her other self walked into the crypts and soon, Arya followed then Rickon. She turned around to see Robb also making his way down the crypts before Jon moments later.

"Why are we going to the crypts?" She asked Bran.

Bran walked on ahead of her and she hurried to follow behind him. They entered the crypts together.

They followed behind her other self and their siblings before standing behind them in front of _five new_ statues.

Jon and Robb lifted their torches up to get a closer look at them and everyone, including Sansa, gasped at what they saw.

All five statues were of _them_.

The first one was Jon's, his statue looked young. It was how he looked now. Robb's statue was young as well, how he looked now. Hers was next and it was _aged_. Arya's own statue was young as she looked now with Needle drawn against her body and finally Rickon's. Rickon's was aged, as tall as his brothers' and a thick beard on his face. They each wielded swords or dagger in Sansa's case.

Sansa turned to Bran. "What is this?" She asked softly. "What does this _mean_?"

Bran shook his head in reply as he watched as his siblings and Sansa's other self stared on at the statues in disbelief.

The crypts became colder and Sansa could feel her body shiver. Her eyes drew towards her Aunt Lyanna's feather freezing solid on the ground.

The ground became to freeze all other and the Stark children's other selves slowly turned around and saw what was happening.

All of them drew their weapons.

Sansa finally turned around and she gasped at what she saw.

Bran was no longer behind her.

It was the _Night King_.

He gave her a look of recognition and she drew her dagger towards him just as her other self had done.

" _Where is my brother_?" She hissed at him.

The Night King merely tilted his head to the side and clicked his fingers.

...

Sansa opened her eyes with a gasp and tears began sliding down her cheeks.

She turned to Bran.

He regarded her nonchalantly. "Why did you touch me?"

"What did that mean?!" She cried out. " _Why_ were we looking at our statues?!"

"The past is set. The future is set," Bran began to say. "The end is near."

Sansa shook her head, backing away from Bran. She had to warn them. She had to _warn them_.

She ran out of the Godswood, Warwick hot on her tail. She held her dress in her hands as she ran in her heels towards the castle.

When she got inside, Davos was surprised to see her in such distress so followed after her as she ran towards Maester Lorin's quarters.

She burst through the doors and ordered, "Get a raven sent to the Kings. Now!"

Maester Lorin and Sam jumped and nodded.

"What is the message, Princess?" Lorin asked, almost spilling his ale in works to get the parchment and pen ready. He gave Sam a thankful smile when the younger man handed him what he needed.

"Tell them to come back home _now_. It is not safe - the Night King is here," Sansa whispered the last part in shock. _The end is near_.

Davos became alarmed, telling the old man to hurry his message. "How did you find out about this, Princess?"

"Bran." Sansa shivered. "I-I saw one of his visions. It was _horrible_."

"If anything happens, they have Queen Daenerys and her dragons with them," Davos assured her.

Sansa fearfully turned to her brothers' Hand. "I fear that it may be too late and her dragons can't do anything."

The images of her older brothers and sister's faces, stunted in their current namedays made her tears return and she became inconsolable. Davos just brought her into his arms in bewilderment.

The Winter Throne was over before it even started.

...

"Your Graces," Edd called out to them the next morn. "A few Wildlings were spotted beyond the Wall."

"Who in their right mind would be beyond the Wall?" Robb asked in wonder.

Jon turned to him sadly. "They wanted to be _home_. If we can convince them to return to this side of the Wall, they might have a chance at survival."

"You are speaking of going beyond the Wall again, Jon Snow?" Tormund asked him. "Do you have a death wish?"

Jon shook his head. "I don't. But these are _people_ and that means more for the Night King's army. We must save them."

"I will help. My dragons are ready," Daenerys said.

He gave her a grateful smile. "Thank you, Dany." He turned to his brother. "Robb?"

Robb relented. "Yes, fine. It has to be a quick mission though and-"

"What the hells do you think you're doing?!"

The brothers turned around to see Ygritte marching towards them. She was not smiling - she wasn't happy.

"You're going beyond the Wall?" She asked them upon reaching them.

"Aye," said Jon. "We need to save these Wildlings.

Ygritte stared at him in perplexion. "You all need to stay on this side of the Wall. Send some men there!" She pointed at her husband. "And don't you _dare_ say you are going because you are 'fighters'."

"A good king fights with their people," Robb told her. "Our father told us that your subjects were as if they were your children. You go to bed, worrying about them. You awake, worrying about them. You would _fight_ for them and protect them."

His sister-by-law softened but she still disregarded their reasons for going beyond the Wall.

"If you go, I'm staying," she told Jon. "Our children deserve at least _one_ surviving parent."

She walked off, ignoring his calls for her to come back.

"More the reason to fight for survival, lads!" Tormund said.

Poderick was nervous. He had never been beyond the Wall until today and seeing how confident the Princess was made him even more embarrassed for his fears.

"You're not coming," Jon told Arya.

She began to laugh. "I make my own choices," she said, turning to both of her brothers. "You may be our kings but you do not control me."

"Stay with me at _all_ times." He sighed heavily.

She shook her head, turning to Daenerys with a mischievous smile.

"I'd like to ride one of your dragons, Your Grace."

Daenerys raised her eyebrows, a small smile playing on her lips as her eyes met the girl's brothers' own. They pleaded with her to reject the idea.

"It _is_ safer. She would be in the sky - the Night King won't be able to get to her," said Daenerys.

"Then she will ride on Drogon with you," Robb said.

"No," Arya retorted. "I ride _alone_."

She walked off towards where Viserion laid on the ground, his eyes curiously looking at her.

"He is difficult to tame," Dany told her, reaching her side and patting her child gently. "Are you sure about this? Your brothers-"

"I am not a child," argued Arya. "I have done _things_ they would never imagine me doing. I can handle it."

She climbed on top of Viserion's back and Dany kept taming the dragon for her new friend to control him easily. She then instructed Arya on how to get him to listen to her commands.

"Can you believe this?" Jon asked Robb. "She will get hurt and-"

"Mayhaps it's time for us to see her as the adult she has become and not the _child_ she once was."

Jon sighed. "After all of these years, she kept Needle."

"Then that shows she is stronger than we think. Come on, brother. Let her live a little before the Long Night dawns upon us." Robb patted his back.

Daenerys climbed on top of Drogon and she nodded at the Kings that she was ready. They too got on their horses with Pod, Edd and Tormund doing the same.

Finally, they made their journey beyond the Wall. As they passed through the gates, Jon and Robb looked above them to see Viserion and Drogon flying close to each other as Rhaegal was a lone dragon a few metres away.

At least Daenerys was keeping a good eye on Arya by staying close to her.

They travelled a few miles until they reached a cave and found the Wildings with the help of Daenerys who had Drogon circle their position from above.

They were a family; a man, his wife and their two children. The children were barely five and seven namedays.

"Come with us," Jon said, getting off of his horse. He reached out for the younger child's hand. "It is not safe beyond the Wall-"

"It is _home_ ," the Wildling man snapped. "We managed to escape becoming undead because we are determined to stay home."

Robb bent down and reached the eyes of the older child. "Are you scared?" He asked him.

The child nodded, saying a soft, "Yes."

"I am King Robb and this is my brother, King Jon. What is your name, child?" Robb asked him with a smile.

"Yoren. My little sister is Yara," the child replied.

"Yoren, you must be a fighter if you survived the evils upon us."

Yoren blushed. "My mother and father protected us."

"Yes, we did!" The child's mother cried out. "We don't need help from the likes of..." She trailed off when she saw Tormund. "Tormund Giantsbane?"

Tormund nodded. "Margi, Kaven." He greeted the couple. "Come with us. You will survive."

Kaven relented and let his children be carried into the Kings' arms as they led the family to their horses.

"You will be taken to Castle Black until we can find you a home," Jon told them.

"What is the use?" Kaven asked. "It won't be our home."

"But you will be alive," Robb replied, strapping Yoren onto his horse. "Take our horses. The Lord Commander will lead you back to safety."

Edd waited until each parent went on top of a horse which held one of their children. When they were ready, they left back towards the gate with Pod following behind them.

"What about you?" Tormund asked the Kings.

"Dany will have Rhaegal take us back over the Wall," Jon told him. "Go."

Tormund had his doubts. "I will stay until the beast lays and has you on its back."

He was loyal to his Kings. He also knew that if anything happened to the resurrected one, the Wildling Queen would have his head.

Rhaegal finally landed, sending wind blowing through the Kings' faces as they almost fell due to the force.

"You may leave now. Thank you," Robb told Tormund.

Tormund nodded and began to ride his horse back to the gate.

Jon got onto Rhaegal first and Robb followed after, his heart beating hard in his chest.

"I do not like this," he told Jon. "We're atop of _dragons_!"

"Arya is taking this better than we are," laughed Jon. "Surely our little sister is not braver than us?"

They cried out when Rhaegal shot up into the sky and twirled, causing them to hold onto his scales tighter than before.

When they were in the air, Rhaegal levelled out and flew closer to his brothers.

Daenerys let out an amused chuckle at the Kings.

"Too rough for you, Your Graces?" She teased.

"I think they are scared, Your Grace," Arya told Daenerys, her own smile on her face. "And you teased me when I was a child!" She berated her brothers.

The dragons continued to fly in the sky and the brothers had finally got used to it but they knew that when they reached land, their stomach contents would leave their bodies.

Something glinted in the sky below and Jon looked over to see a spear made of ice pointed in their direction.

"Shit!" He heard Arya curse.

"Is that..." Daenerys trailed off.

The Night King was on his horse beneath them, staring intently in their direction with his spear pointed at them.

Time for fun and games was over.

"Duck!" Daenerys cried out when the spear left the Night King's hand.

Drogon and Rhaegal both swerved but the sounded of something sharp hitting something thick made the two dragons' occupants turn behind them.

Viserion began to fall.

Arya screamed and Daenerys controlled Drogon to swoop down to catch her.

The Dragon Queen's eyes were becoming blurry with tears but she kept them at bay, her determination to save her friends' sister.

She squeezed at Drogon's scales, trying to make him match the speed at which Viserion was falling down towards the ice river quickly but it was too late.

The dragon disappeared underneath the river and Dany let out a shaky breath in shock.

Drogon landed and she quickly got off him, rushing towards the river. She reached into it, hoping a hand would grab back but it never came.

She looked at the sky where Rhaegal kept his distance. She knew the Kings would be trying to force the dragon down to land.

Daenerys jumped into the river.

She wasn't a good swimmer but her determination allowed her to perform small waving motions to swim lower and lower. The ice was freezing her body.

She was relieved to see the familiar mop of brown hair but then she was distraught to see the redness of the blood which surrounded the young woman.

Gritting her teeth, Dany yanked on Arya's arm and with much force, pulled the assassin back to shore.

She exited the river and pulled Arya behind her before strapping her onto Drogon's back and getting on top of his back as well.

Drogon quickly shot up into the sky and Dany noticed that Rhaegal was flying back to safety over the Wall.

Looking down, she swore she could see the Night King smirk and her eyes widened as she encouraged Drogon to fly quicker to safety.

Over the Wall, Jon and Robb waited in despair over their sister's fate.

As they thought, as soon as they reached land, they vomited. Something told them that it was also for another reason.

When Drogon finally landed over the Wall, Dany got off him and pulled Arya off.

Jon and Robb hurried over to them where Arya laid unconscious on the ground.

On her side, was a deep red wound. Blood was seeping onto the snow and it reminded Robb of how he saw Jon when he had died.

They knelt to the ground and Jon shakily stroked her cheek in hopes of getting her to awaken.

"Arya, please," he cried.

Even Dany began crying, disappointed in herself for agreeing to let the girl ride her dragon. Oh, her child... buried deep in the ice river now.

"Arya, awake." Robb squeezed her hand.

Arya slowly opened her eyes and gave them a weak smile. "Think you can get rid of me that easily, eh?" She asked them, her voice thick with hoarseness.

"Don't you ever...!" Jon kissed her head, his tears melting into the frozen pieces of ice on her hair.

"I... It hurts," she whispered. She pulled on Jon's shoulder to bring him closer to her. She did the same with Robb.

Before they could ask what she was doing, she began to tell them in a short story of the events which occurred after she was smuggled out of King's Landing following their father's beheading. As she told her tale, Pod worked on sorting out her wound, hoping that his efforts won't be futile.

Moments later, when she was done with telling them everything, her eyes closed.

...

Sansa gasped when she saw the group of people heading towards the gates.

Rushing downstairs, she entered the courtyard just as the gates opened and revealed her brothers.

 _They were alive_.

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she rushed over to hug them tightly together, sobbing.

"Where's Arya?" She shakily asked, searching for their younger sister. "Where is Arya?!"

"Calm down!" She heard.

Sansa left her brothers to walk behind Jon's horse where a sledge was attached to its back. Arya laid in it, furs covering her from neck to toe. She looked pale.

"Arya!" Sansa breathed out, hugging her sister tightly.

"Get off me!" Arya cried out. "What has got into you, Sansa?" She asked her older sister weakly.

Shakingly, she let go of Arya and turned to stare at her brothers in the eyes. "The Night King is here."

"We know," Jon said sadly. He looked up into the sky where Dany was sobbing on top of Drogon, the two dragons circling each other in mourning.

"Didn't she have _three_ dragons?" Davos asked nervously.

"She did," Arya replied. "And if it weren't for her, I would have died with him."

* * *

 **Notes for this chapter:**

 **(1) Sansa and Talisa have a heart-to-heart and Sansa confesses that all of them fear that the Night King would win but they must remain strong for their kingdoms and children.**

 **(2) Sansa sets out to pray but in curiosity, touches Bran during his one of his visions and they witness themselves (not Bran) stare at statues of them after their supposed deaths.**

 **(3) Sansa sends out a warning for the Kings to return home following the vision of her older brothers and Arya dying at their current ages or in the near future. She and Rickon live to elder ages.**

 **(4) Bran cryptically tells Sansa that the Night King is here and Sansa witnesses that when she sees the Night King in Bran's place after turning around in the crypts during the vision.**

 **(5) The Kings and Queen Daenerys head beyond the Wall to save Wildlings from death. They allow Princess Arya to ride Viserys after much arguing against so on the Kings' part.**

 **(6) They find the Wildlings and bring them to protection after convincing them with Tormund's help.**

 **(7) The Night King attacks Viserion, killing the dragon and severely wounding Arya.**

 **(8) Arya tells her brothers what happened to her following their father's beheading and Daenerys watches on in despair, guilt and grief.**

 ***Did you really think I'd let Arya, my favourite character, die?! I am _not_ GRRM. Unlike him, I prefer happy endings, wonderful readers!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapters 18, 19, 20 and 21 have been posted. They are considered to be filler chapters.**

* * *

After Sansa had told her brothers about Bran's vision, they had requested for the Three-Eyed Raven to show them exactly what Sansa and he had seen.

The siblings were in the Godswood, Arya in her own wheelchair as her brothers had been worried that if she walked, her wound would be reopened.

"I must warn you, you may not like what you see," Bran said monotonously. "Don't touch anything," he warned them before he turned to Sansa.

She reached out for Arya's hand who took Jon's hand. Jon then took Robb's and Robb finally took Rickon's hand.

Bran took Sansa's hand then touched the Weirwood tree, his eyes whitening.

It surprised all of them except Sansa who was now immune to the image of their brother entering and exploring his visions.

A while passed.

At first, nothing happened and the siblings looked at each other in confusion and slight fear.

"What happens now?" Robb asked Sansa.

"I-I don't know. I touched him the last time and I-"

...

They awakened and saw Bran waiting for them with his hands folded behind his back.

"Bran, you're walking!" Arya said.

"You are too," he said.

Arya glanced down at her body and pressed her fingers against the place where her wound was. There was no pain or wound to be found.

She stared at her siblings in shock and turned to Bran. "Where is everyone?"

Bran didn't reply but slowly turned to where their other selves went downstairs to the crypts, the same order as before. Sansa, Arya, Rickon, Robb then finally Jon.

"That can't be! That is us!" Robb cried out in shock.

Bran didn't say anything but he followed after their other selves to the crypts.

"We have to follow him," said Sansa.

She walked behind Bran and curiously, her other siblings followed as well.

"Why are we in the crypts?" Jon asked her.

"You will see," she replied softly. "You may not like what you see as Bran said."

Arya walked passed their mother's statue and frowned. It didn't have her likeness but it gave her slight comfort.

Since returning home, she rarely visited her mother's shrine. She preferred her father's because of all the advice and comforting words he had given her through the years when he still lived.

Rickon glanced towards the ground and noticed their Aunt Lyanna's feather from Robert Baratheon on the ground. He was about to pick it up and return it back to its resting place but Bran's words of warning stopped him. He continued on.

Robb and Jon turned to their father's statue and sighed. They hoped to be half the man he ever was but it seemed as if they were already successful in being so since everyone told them how alike their father they were.

Eddard Stark's Tully coloured son and bastard son became the Kings in the North and probably the monarchs on the Winter Throne which may soon destroy the Iron Throne. Their legacies from the moment of their birth had changed greatly.

They wondered what would have happened if Eddard was still alive. Would they be kings? Married with children? One thing for certain, Jon would still be in the Night's Watch.

They finally stopped behind their other selves and the Kings saw themselves lift their torches to get a better look at the five statues before them.

All except Sansa and Bran gasped.

"I..." Robb began to say breathlessly. "My statue is my likeness _now_. And yours is too, Jon!"

"And mine..." Arya trailed off. Her statue wore a small smirk and a tear rolled down her cheek.

Her hand pressed against her invisible wound and she realised the reason behind Sansa's hysterics.

"I age," Sansa told them. "And Rickon does too."

Rickon swallowed deeply and watched his likeness. It had a full beard and longer hair. He looked like an older Robb but only, it wasn't Robb, it was _him_.

His eyes dropped towards the feather misplaced and they widened when it began to freeze over.

Everyone, other selves and real selves alike, slowly turned around. They shivered as they waited for what was to come.

They all drew their swords or daggers.

Bran was no longer there and in his place was as Sansa remembered. The Night King.

"Where is Bran?" Robb asked the question she had asked before.

The Night King gave them all looks of recognition and the Kings pointed their weapons at him.

Before they could strike, the Night King clicked his fingers.

...

They all awoke with a gasp and turned to Bran who regarded them casually.

"I know what you are about to say," Sansa breathed out.

In unison, she and Bran recited the words, "The past is set, the future is set. The end is near."

"That can't be!" Arya cried out from her position in her wheelchair. "I can't... I can't _die_ ," she said, her voice breaking.

"Princess Arya Stark of Winterfell _will_ die. Not as a Faceless Man, not wearing another face but as herself - the Night Wolf," Bran said. He turned to the Kings. "King Jon and King Robb Stark of the North _will_ die. The Young Wolf and the White Wolf will die fighting for those they love. _Their people_."

Rickon swallowed deeply. "I will die in old age? Does that mean we win the war?"

Bran slowly turned to him. "The Little Wolf outlives them all, regardless if the war is won or not." He finally turned to Sansa. "The Red Wolf will live as well."

That night, none of them slept a wink.

...

Arya winced as she got out of her bed and slipped her cloak and boots on.

Slowly, she snuck out of her window and jumped down, landing on the ground with a moan.

She made her way over the courtyard to the workshop where the candles were still lit.

He was working overnight the poor soul.

She silently made her way inside and sat down on the table she always sat, picking up a dragonglass dagger and inspecting it.

"You're home," said Gendry.

"I am," she replied. "This looks good."

"I'm making ornate ones for your brothers. I don't need to but weapons of the Kings should be better than everyone else's."

Arya let out a smile. "You're so thoughtful," she teased him. "I... I got hurt."

"I heard. Princess Sansa has been watching over you."

She nodded. "She's in my bed but I know she isn't asleep. She let me go without a word. These past few days have been... hard."

Gendry turned to her and nodded. "I heard the Night King is on his way. Many Lords and Ladies are coming to collect their weapons. I haven't got enough because I'm only one man."

"The men who are mining the dragonglass are travelling back. Some Lannister troops killed some but they fought back - the Dothraki mostly fought back. We will have more smiths soon."

She knew that the hope was futile. The Night King was _here_ and the smiths would take at least two moonturns to arrive. By the time they did, ice would have killed them all.

Arya watched as Gendry continued to weld and hammer down weapons. When he hit his thumb, he cursed as blood began to seep out of his skin.

"Here," Arya said, wincing as she left the table to go to him. "Let me help you."

She helped him sort out his wound and as she wrapped it with cotton, her eyes met his and she smiled.

Leaning up, she kissed him and stroked his cheek with her free hand.

"Show me what to do," she whispered to him. "It can't be hard to make weapons right?"

She backed away and picked up some dragonglass and began to hammer it down as best as she could but her efforts were futile.

"You need to weld it with fire," Gendry said with a laugh.

Hours went by and she had managed to make three which were decently shaped but she knew that if Gendry had done it in the time she took to her three, he would have made hundreds as opposed to _three_.

They laughed when she finally finished her third one and she showed it off to him.

"Not so bad," he told her.

Their laughter died down when Jon entered and raised an eyebrow at Arya.

" _This_ is where you went off to," he said. "I didn't know you and Gendry were friends."

"Uh, Your Grace, I-"

"It's fine, Gendry," Jon cut him off. "None of us can sleep so I guess it is better to do something wisely with our time. Come on, show me how to make a dagger."

Gendry cleared his throat and began to direct Jon on how to make a dagger. He made four and they weren't as good as Gendry's but they were better than Arya's which earned a glare at both of them from the assassin. Jon had also managed to make his four in half the time Arya did her three.

"I think it is time we sleep, Arya," Jon said softly. He turned to Gendry. "Thank you. I will make sure we get you more help. Especially better than our efforts," he smiled, gesturing to his and Arya's uneven weapons.

Gendry bowed. "It was my honour, Your Grace. Sleep well."

Jon left and waited just outside of the door, wanting to give Arya a few moments with Gendry.

"Goodnight, Gendry," she whispered.

"Good _morn_ , Princess," Gendry corrected her with a smile.

She blushed and finally left, leaning into Jon's side as they went back to their quarters in the early hours of the morn.

...

Later in the morn, a royal court was ordered and before the Kings attended it, they went to check on Gendry's progress.

"Your Graces," Gendry acknowledged them, bowing. "I have worked through the night," he glanced at Jon. "And I have begun the swords. The daggers and spears are finished for the Dothraki army and the Stark guards."

"Although that is good news, we are not here to talk about weapons," Jon told him.

Robb picked a spear up and checked its weight, nodding in approval before placing it back down.

"You are Robert Baratheon's bastard," Robb stated.

Gendry felt the air becoming hotter around him and he quickly nodded, hiding his wounded hand behind his back. "Y-Yes, Your Grace."

"How do you feel about continuing House Baratheon?" Jon asked.

Gendry frowned. "I do not understand, Your Graces. I'm a bastard-"

"Bastards can rise up in society," Jon said lightly, picking up one of his uneven daggers with a small smile. "I know that.

"We have heard good things about you from Ser Davos and Arya," Robb said, purposefully not referring to Arya as her title.

"We want to legitimise you."

Gendry shook his head. "As much as I am honoured to have the chance to be... I can't, Your Graces. I'm just a lowborn bastard from Flea Bottom and I want to live a simple life. I was not made for the life of a _Lord_ or a _Prince_."

"I thought the same once ago," Jon said to him. "But these things have a way of making things meant to be. We are not legitimising you to be on the throne or to have a powerful House in our hands. We are doing so because you _deserve_ it. You are more of Robert Baratheon's son that those Lannister brats were. Wear your name with _pride_."

Gendry felt suddenly sick. He was unsure but at least now, he had a chance to be with Arya not that she'd let titles get in the way of them being together.

"It was Arya who suggested it," Robb said gently. "She told us the man you were and we'd be honoured to have you join our family."

"But I'd have to be legitimised for that to happen," Gendry said sadly.

"Not exactly but you will benefit from the riches House Baratheon has. The House does not need to die out - it can continue with _you_." Robb smiled. "Once, the Starks were defeated but now, we survive. The Stags will prevail once again, _Lord Gendry_."

Gendry accepted.

* * *

 **Notes for this chapter:**

 **(1) Bran takes his siblings on a journey through the vision Sansa saw in the previous chapter.**

 **(2) None of them was able to sleep following their dreaded futures.**

 **(3) Arya sneaks out and she and Gendry have a few moments as he works through the night.**

 **(4) Jon finds the couple and joins Gendry and Arya in making weapons, promising to pledge more men to help him**

 **(5) Robb and Jon propose that Gendry is legitimised to continue the line of Stags.**

 **(6) Robb and Jon accept Gendry to pursue a relationship with Arya.**

 **(7) Gendry accepts being legitimised so he can be with Arya and live a better life than he had.**

 **(8) Bastards can rise up high in society.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Replies to reviews:  
**

 **BigWilly526 [chapter 21]: That's true but unlike GRRM, I'm a kind person ;)**

 **Wright [chapter 21]: Gendry is a great character! I ship him with Arya because they look out for each other and even though they have both changed, they still manage to let their guards down for each other. It is even sweeter with her brothers accepting their relationship and want to help Gendry be the best that he can. I can assure you that no direwolves will be harmed in the writing of this story. About the Night King situation, we will see. I love the idea of the Winter Throne getting rid of the Iron Throne. That throne has caused too many crazy stuff to happen and it doesn't help that it is ugly as you said but if a Stark sat on it, it would be way better and hopefully less mad and crazy but we all know that it is the end for the Iron Throne, or is it?**

* * *

"We have called forth a court today to inform you all that the terror we have been preparing against is _here_ ," Robb called out.

Everyone began to mumble in worry and surprise. Some even said that it couldn't be and that they weren't ready to fight against the dead. Children began to cry, clutching onto their parents' legs.

"Unfortunately, during our mission to provide the Night's Watch with more men and resources, the Night King killed Queen Daenerys' dragon, Viserion," Jon announced.

Everyone gasped and began to mumble between themselves saying that they have lost the war before it had even started. If the Night King can kill a dragon needed to destroy him then, they might as well give up. They even said that the Kings and Queens should never have gone.

"I know you are worried about what that means but I can assure you, we will not lose faith," Robb said. "The Night King has chosen the wrong kingdoms to terrorise!"

The people began to cheer but it was still evident that they were worried and fearful for what was to come. It was going to be hard but they wanted to live.

"Although, now is not the time for politics," Jon began. "Houses from the four kingdoms are pledging themselves to the North to fight against the Night King."

Daenerys frowned and turned to face the brothers. What did this mean for her four kingdoms if they were turning against the Iron Throne she wanted?

"Once the threat is over, those Houses will remain apart from the North. This is no longer a game for the Iron Throne. This is a game of _survival_ ," Robb finished.

The Dragon Queen leant into her Hand and he whispered something in her ear to which she nodded, satisfied with his words. She gave the Kings a smile.

"As you have evidently seen, the Lannister troops have not arrived but it doesn't matter. We can survive without them," said Jon.

People began shouting words such as 'cunts', 'cowards' and other insults against House Lannister. It made Jaime want to shrivel up and hide but his brother nonchalantly poured himself a goblet of wine and drank it straight.

"That is all. Thank you all for your attendance. We should make sure that we _all_ have weapons and can wield them. Extra training will begin after we have dispersed," Robb said. "Oh, and now will be the time to start praying to whichever gods you serve. The Long Night has _begun_."

After court, everyone had left except the monarchs and their advisors. They sat around the larger table in the centre of the Great Hall for more space as they spoke tactics.

"The Army of the Dead was about a twenty miles from the Wall," Jon said, moving a small figurine behind the Wall on the map. "It is scaringly close and now... there is a chance it will reanimate Queen Daenerys' dragon."

Arya glanced downwards in shame and guilt. If she had managed to commandeer the dragon to avoid the spear as Dany and her brothers had done on their respective dragons, Viserion would still live.

Dany had come to see her before the court started, asking how she was faring. The assassin could see that the older woman was heartbroken so she profusely thanked her for saving her life.

"That means that the Night King now has a dragon on his side," Davos said sadly.

"We still have two dragons on ours," Dany spoke up. "However, I fear my children will not prefer to attack their brother..." She glanced down.

"You have to tell them that Viserion is no longer one of them. He is undead and there is no coming back from that," Sansa told her gently.

Dany nodded, wiping a stray tear from her cheek. She changed the subject. "The news of Houses pledging to the North, when did you hear of that?"

"I told them," Lord Varys said, turning to face her. "The Houses believe that Cersei Lannister has gone mad and they wish to live in these dark times."

"So, they are coming North to fight?" Dany asked.

"Indeed. More men for the battle," Varys said with a large smile. "Isn't that great for the cause?"

"Aye, it is," Jon agreed. "But when it is over, the three kingdoms and four kingdoms will be divided each with individual rule once again."

Sansa met her brothers' eyes but she didn't say anything. She didn't even respond to Arya's surprise at Lord Varys speaking and almost giving himself up.

"Is there anything else for discussion?" Robb asked. "Anyone else wants to add something?"

"We need more smiths," Arya told him.

"We have asked the remaining men of the Brotherhood to join Gendry in making the weapons. We are also getting them done at Castle Black," said Jon. "If we are to go to the Night King to fight then the weapons will be available for collection there."

Robb looked around the table. "Anyone else?"

"What happens if he comes to us?" Rickon asked quietly.

"We will be ready," Jon replied.

"We should go to him. Keep him behind the wall," Arya said, clenching her fist.

The idea wasn't bad but nobody was willing to go beyond the Wall so soon or even at all. It was a scary place.

"Meet him halfway, just outside the gates, it doesn't matter," said Sansa. "We need to be prepared."

"Then we should take the fight to him," Dany said. "Show him we aren't scared."

"But we are, aren't we?" Rickon asked, his eyes wide.

Everyone turned to the little Kingsguard. They weren't going to lie to him but at the same time, that kind of lack of hope wouldn't get them anywhere.

"We aren't," Jon said firmly. "We are ready for anything."

"And we are going to win," Robb added. "Because we do not run, we fight."

...

Sansa knocked on the door and hoped that the person behind it would answer.

They hadn't turned up for dinner and even Sansa hadn't felt like eating but she had to keep her strength up for Little Cat.

"Enter," the voice said from behind the door.

Sansa went in and saw the Dragon Queen sitting by the fire. She took a seat in front of her and gave her a comforting smile.

"You need to eat something, Your Grace. I can get a servant to-"

"I am not hungry," Dany cut her off. "Why are you here?"

Sansa picked up a loose log and threw it into the fire, watching the embers light up furiously.

"I don't know what it's like to lose a child and I hope that I never will," Sansa began. "I'm really sorry about Viserion. Arya told me what happened and-"

"It wasn't her fault. I should never have gone and I should never have let her ride him," Daenerys said with a sigh. "Your child is beautiful."

Sansa smiled. "She's my everything. I'm scared for her and I _hope_ for her."

"That is how I feel about my dragons," Dany said softly. "Without them, I have no family." She turned to Sansa. "You have your brothers, your sister, your child, your niece and nephew."

"There was once when I had none of them," Sansa admitted. "Being apart from my family, watching my father die for something he shouldn't have died for... I felt as if life didn't matter any more."

"How did you survive King's Landing?"

Sansa stood up and went over to the table to retrieve the wine. She poured two cups and handed Dany one before sipping the other.

"We will need many cups for this tale," she said. "I tested the limits there. I gave Joffrey every reason to hurt me because after he ordered for my father's beheading, life didn't matter. He did one of the things that could have _broken_ me. He forced me to watch and stare at his head for _hours_ and I hated him. I hated Joffrey so much, I wish I killed him."

She continued to tell the Dragon Queen of her experiences until recent, reuniting with her older brothers at Castle Black.

"They didn't see that I was with child at first," she said with a smile. "And I thought Robb was a ghost. I'm just happy that we're a family again even though our parents are dead."

"Were you close as children?" Dany asked her. "You all speak so fondly of each other."

Sansa shook her head. "I was a stupid child back then. I wasn't really close with any of my siblings and Arya liked to test me."

"I couldn't tell now," said Dany. "You are all very close."

Sansa smiled. "Robb and Jon spent their time training to fight and getting Arya out of trouble or more specifically, stopping her from annoying _me_. Bran tried to be like Robb and Jon but Arya was always better than him. Archery, sword fighting, you name it. Rickon was just a little child, we had to look out for him but he'd always follow our older brothers around. They all looked up to Robb and Jon."

"Just as they do now."

"I wouldn't say so. Bran is... Bran is _different_. Arya is her own person and she tests them now with what she has become and Rickon... well, Rickon is just learning where his place is in the family. He's been apart from us older ones since he was little. Speaking of Rickon, it's his twelfth nameday soon," Sansa said.

"Will there be a feast?" Dany asked her, her eyes watching the flames dance.

"Would you blame us if I said there won't be any?"

The Dragon Queen turned to her companion. "I wouldn't, no," she said softly.

"It will be a family affair," confessed Sansa. "Robb and Jon are going to give him his first proper sword. It will have the Stark pommel and everything. It won't be Valyrian like theirs but it will be a _Stark's_." She sipped her wine. "And he will be able to pass it down to his children..."

"All of you have been _different_."

Sansa raised her eyebrows but she kept silent, sipping her wine fervently. Her throat felt dry and she felt as if the room was getting hotter.

They hadn't told anyone of the vision Bran had shown them. It was a cause for concern and the Three-Eyed Raven had told them that the future was set but something in Sansa hoped that it wasn't to be.

There was always a chance to change the future, to change the cards you were dealt with.

"Secretive, dare I say," said Daenerys.

"The Night King is here and we are all afraid," Sansa said, her mouth forming the words without her brain catching up. "You may see my brothers as strong kings but they aren't around us. Their walls crumble and we all fear for what is to come."

She sipped her wine, pleased at her slight lie. She was an asset, she needed to use her skills and if it included lying to her new friend about the unrest in the other four kingdoms, she'd lie through her teeth willingly.

"We're a pack, we look out for each other and sometimes when the Kings need a shoulder to cry on, we're first to their door."

Dany was stunned. Of course, Targaryens loved each other - more so since they married each other to keep the dragon line pure but this was honestly another level of love and respect and trust.

"And whose shoulder do you cry on, Princess Sansa?" Dany asked.

Sansa turned to the Dragon Queen. "The Queens, my sister or..." She turned to the flames. "My child. She makes me smile."

"I know the feeling," Dany said quietly, her own gaze turning to the fire. "But right now, my child brings me grief."

...

"Lord Baratheon!"

Gendry looked up and saw Arya enter the smithy with a few familiar faces behind her.

"Your new apprentices, my lord," she said, stepping aside to let the Hound grumble about his new duties.

"I joined the Brotherhood to serve no king and-"

"Yet, you obeyed their orders to live," Arya cut him off. "You'll get paid in chicken and ale, don't you worry." She then turned to him. "Wait, didn't my father form the Brotherhood in the first place?" She asked him. "I've heard words about that being so." She waited. "Exactly, you now serve House Stark."

The Hound grumbled under his breath, adding a few insults her way but she smiled them off, turning to Gendry.

"Can you not call me by that?" He finally said to her, a faint blush on his cheeks.

"What? _Lord Baratheon_?" She asked, feigning confusion. "I thought that was who you were!"

Gendry blushed furiously when the Hound turned to him along with the other two Brotherhood men. He hadn't told them about his legitimisation.

"Arry..." Gendry trailed off.

"So, the boy's a lord now, eh?" Sandor asked, clapping him on the shoulder. "What needs doing?"

Gendry was relieved for the change of subject and that they weren't going to press him any further on it. He was a little annoyed at Arya but he knew that she knew what she was doing. She was stepping in dangerous waters.

"Let me leave you boys to play nicely," Arya said after she realised that Gendry wasn't going to pay attention to her. "You will be expected to eat dinner soon - you'll need the strength to work over the night."

The men grumbled in reply and waved her off, not bothering to turn to her.

She turned around and left, almost bumping into Rickon as she did so. "Aren't you supposed to be watching over Lord Varys?"

"He's in the privy," Rickon replied. "I got bored."

"How long has he been in the privy for, Rickon?" She asked him.

"A while," admitted Rickon.

Arya groaned, pulling him indoors and out of the cold. "You can't leave your post! Especially when you are a Kingsguard-"

She stopped herself when Lord Varys appeared in front of her with an innocent smile.

"I was wondering where my little Kingsguard was," he said. "Thought you'd run off after the _smell_."

Rickon cringed and Arya stared at Varys blankly. She let go of Rickon's arm.

"Lord Varys," she said.

"Princess Arya," Varys responded in kind. "Don't you like when people _follow_ you everywhere? Where is your own little Kingsguard?"

"I don't need one," Arya replied, her hand touching the hilt of Needle.

Lord Varys raised an eyebrow. "Didn't Princess Sansa order that each member of the royal family _must_ have a Kingsguard?"

"Rickon is a member of the royal family and he _doesn't_ have one," she argued. "I am also an assassin, I'm sure you've _heard_."

The bald enuch began to laugh. "I have heard lots about you, Princess. They call you the Night Wolf, I wonder why..."

"I like to kill people at night," Arya said in a monotonous tone which sent a shiver down both Rickon and Varys' backs. "Do you do anything at night, Lord Varys?"

"I do! I sleep!" The man replied, his discomfort disappearing. "I try to get as much sleep as I can with this _Long Winter_ upon us. I highly doubt anyone would get any sleep."

She smiled. "I doubt so too. Well, sleep _well_ , Lord Varys."

She sent one warning glance at her brother who straightened his back and stood dutifully beside Varys. Nodding, she left them and headed to overlook the adults being trained.

...

Robb sighed when he got under the covers, silently begging for sleep to overcome him but he knew his efforts would fail.

He hadn't slept in ages and even during court meetings between him and Jon, the pair would fall asleep during the day out of exhaustion.

"I feel guilty that Dany lost her dragon," he finally said, leaning on his side so he could face Talisa.

His wife opened her eyes and also copied his actions, staring into his eyes in sadness.

"It was no one's fault except that... _thing_." She placed a hand on his cheek.

"She treats her dragons as if they are her children and now she mourns as a mother who has lost their child," he continued. "She mourns as we do."

A tear slipped down Talisa's cheek and she wiped it. "It will be..."

"I don't believe so," Robb said quietly. "I don't know if I can tell you this but we saw Bran's vision... It wasn't what I expected at all."

"What did you see, my love?" She asked him. "What has burdened your mind?"

"Jon, Arya and I do not live beyond our current namedays..."

Talisa gasped. "That can't be..."

"The future may be set but it does not necessarily have to be that _future_. We can make another one - we _must_ win," he told her, placing a kiss on her lips. "I know we won't go down without a fight. This can't be the end for the three of us. We are Starks and we _fight_."

"Remain doing so because I will need my husband by my side," Talisa whispered against his lips. "We _will_ have our child."

"And we will be a family," he replied.

He kissed her gently but she deepened the kiss, climbing so she was on top of him.

She missed him, their intimacy which hadn't been there in _years_. All they'd do is cry in each other's arms but now, sleeping had another meaning once again.

They didn't even care when the candle was blown out by the wind leaving them in darkness.

* * *

 **Notes for this chapter:**

 **(1) A court session is held where the news of Viserion dying, unrest in the other four kingdoms and the Night King arriving is told.**

 **(2) Sansa tells Dany about her experiences at King's Landing and also speaks about their children and the Stark family.**

 **(3) Rickon's birthday is coming up.**

 **(4) Arya brings the Brotherhood to help Gendry make weapons.**

 **(5) Gendry is still awkward about his new titles.**

 **(6) Arya and Lord Varys have a standoff with the man seemingly knowing that Arya followed him at some point.**

 **(7) Robb tells Talisa about the vision he and his siblings saw from Bran. He is disheartened that they won't have enough time together but hopes that the future they saw isn't the one that is set.**

 **(8) Talisa and Robb finally become intimate in the first time since the Red Wedding.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapters 22 and 23 have been posted.**

* * *

Robb entered the courtyard early next morn and was surprised to see Jon attacking a dummy with preciseness and swiftness.

"Your footing is slightly off," Robb told him.

"I'm not putting in any effort," Jon replied, returning his sword into his scabbard before setting up a few more dummies.

"You should," Robb said, helping him with setting up some dummies on the other side. "What's on your mind, brother?"

Jon turned to him then back to the weapons stand, pulling on it to place in a position which was closer to the dummies.

"I slept in the solar," Jon admitted. "Ygritte and I... we spoke about the decision to go to Castle Black and Arya... getting hurt."

Robb sighed and pulled the other stand to the other side. He didn't know what to say, he even blamed himself for agreeing to let Arya go on Viserion. Jon had doubts, he disregarded them.

"She will get over it," Robb assured him. "If it helps, I will tell her it was my fault - regarding Arya."

"Were we right to go?" Jon asked. "Did we really need to go to Castle Black? If we didn't, Viserion would still be alive and we'd have-"

"We cannot dwell on things like that. Even if the dragon didn't die, Dany would have lost him during the battle. We do not know for certain." Robb gave him a small smile. "And we were right to go. We needed to uphold our ancestors' duties as Wardens of the North."

Jon nodded and went to pick his cloak off from the ground but his brother stopped him.

"Why don't we spar? Old time's sake?" He asked, taking his cloak off.

Jon began to laugh, raising an eyebrow. "You want to spar? _With me_?"

"If I remember rightly, I always won-"

"No, I did," Jon told him. "Father said you weren't nearly as good as me-"

" _When_ did he say that?!" Robb frowned. "Now we _have_ to spar."

Jon accepted the challenge and withdrew Snow from his scabbard as Robb withdrew Ice.

"Must warn you, I'm not as I used to be," Robb said.

"Neither am I," Jon replied.

Robb rushed forward, his sword raised high as Jon easily defended the attack with a clank of swords sounding.

"Talisa and I... well, you can take what you think from that," Robb said, spinning around to meet Jon's attacking move.

"Really? Well, good for you!" Jon cried out, narrowly missing the attack from his brother.

They continued to spar with each other, equally matching their moves. Jon hadn't remembered the last time they'd done this - since they were children.

"Can I join?"

Jon tripped over in surprise as Robb skidded over the ice to turn to Arya who had Needle withdrawn.

Rolling his eyes, Robb helped Jon up and turned to face their sister with an unamused glance. "You are supposed to be resting."

"It was a flesh wound, I'll live."

She quickly swung her sword towards Jon who met her on par. Withdrawing, she twirled and swung towards Robb who met her attack.

"Convinced enough?" She asked them.

"One against one. You and Jon," Robb told her, backing away.

"No," she called out. "I can take you both on."

She grinned when her brothers gave her doubting looks, silently asking themselves if they should or shouldn't.

"Fine," Jon finally said.

"Don't go easy on me, lads!" Arya grinned, fixing her position in between them.

Robb took a step forward and she swung Needle his way as she unsheathed her dagger and pointed it at Jon, her eyes not leaving Robb's.

"Go on," she said.

They circled each other, her two weapons still pointed at each brother. She began to look between them in expectation.

"I see weapons drawn but no fighting," she told them. "Are you scared to hurt a _girl_?"

She smirked in Jon's way, very fully aware of Ygritte's stories of them meeting for the first time.

That was a low blow and she knew it when Jon began to make his way towards her. She switched things up and twirled around so Needle met his attacks on par as her dagger was pointed at Robb.

The three of them began to dance with attacks, Arya switching from dagger to sword and brother to brother.

After a while, Arya began to smirk to herself and she ducked, letting her brothers attack each other before swiping at Robb's leg and kicking Jon's.

They both dropped to the ground and she stood up, dusting herself off and sheathing her weapons.

"Who taught you how...?" Robb breathed out, getting up.

Jon shook his head in disbelief. "We didn't teach her. That is for sure."

"A girl never tells," she said with a smile.

She looked up and saw Sansa and Rickon looking down at them, a small smile playing on the older woman's lips.

"You both were bested by _Arya_?" Sansa asked, coming down the stairs with Rickon who laughed at their brothers. "Something is amiss here." She smirked.

"She fought dirty," Robb argued. "She kicked Jon to the ground."

"She almost bested Lady Brienne," she told them. "Arya, when did you become so good at fighting?"

Arya shrugged. "A girl never tells," she repeated.

They decided not to ask her more, her brothers wondering why she left that out as she was practically on her death bed at Castle Black. Some secrets were taken to grave such as Jon's mother's identity.

"We are breaking our fasts, did anyone sleep well?" Sansa asked as they cloaked up and headed inside.

Robb blushed when Jon sent a smile his way and it didn't go unmissed by their sisters.

"Don't want to know," Arya said, sending a look of disgust at Rickon's way who mimicked her face.

"I already know," Sansa mumbled with a slight blush on her cheeks. "Talisa was happy when she visited the children." She turned to Jon. "Ygritte wasn't happy."

Jon went on ahead of them, presumably to see if his wife was there. Sansa turned back to the other two.

"What happened at Castle Black?" She asked.

"I got hurt," replied Arya.

"I'm sure that is not why she is unhappy with Jon," Sansa told her. "Well, it isn't our business so I guess we should leave it."

They agreed to settle it and join the rest of the family to eat. It was slightly tense in the air and it didn't break even when Daenerys joined them with Tyrion and Missandei behind her with Grey Worm guarding them.

"Good morn," she said quietly, taking a seat beside Sansa. She took some bread and placed it on her plate. She seemed unsure of what to do next.

"We have had our weapon supply doubled overnight," Robb said. "We will start transporting them to Castle Black. The majority will remain here at Winterfell and we'll have some taken to the Houses bordering the Wall."

Sansa cleared her throat. "It's breakfast, Robb. Can we not talk about the war so soon?"

He looked at her and noticed that under her eyes, it was dark and heavy. He hadn't noticed that before.

Looking around, he noticed that everyone were more or less the same. Tired, scared and just... They needed to have hope, the hope they kept telling their people to have.

"It's our reality now, Sansa. We can't ignore it," Arya told her. She was about to say more but Bran took her attention.

"Arya, may we speak?"

Arya frowned, getting up and wheeling Bran outside and into the courtyard.

It was early, barely anyone was at work or training but Arya knew that in a couple of minutes, their peaceful morning would be full of training and battle cries in preparation.

"The Godswood," Bran said.

She nodded and they travelled to the Godswood. She could hear the footsteps of Ser Findal behind them, the poor Kingsguard being Bran's personal wheelchair pusher.

When they entered, Ser Findal remained at the entrance and left the siblings alone.

"What do you want to speak about?" Arya asked her brother.

Bran turned to her. "You fought with Jon and Robb."

"You heard us?" She asked proudly.

"I saw it yesterday."

She frowned but quickly reminded herself that he had Greensight. She really couldn't get over that but then again, no one could get over the fact that she was a Faceless Man.

"You should check your wound," he said.

She glanced down and slipped her hand up her tunic, feeling the warm liquid pass over her fingers.

"It wasn't a flesh wound."

"I've had worse," she whispered, gritting her teeth in pain.

"I've seen," he replied.

She put her glove on, not caring about the blood staining it and sat down by the tree.

"How do I..." She sighed. "How do I die?"

Bran blinked. "The future is-"

"Set, I know! But _how_ do I die? How do Robb and Jon die?" She cried out. "This can't be the _end_ for us! The Winter Throne-"

"The Winter Throne will prevail. Who sits upon it is unclear." Bran frowned deeply. "I can't see who sits on it."

Arya began to smile. "Then there is a chance that we make it through whatever is meant to take our lives away."

She gasped when his eyes whitened. He wasn't even touching the Weirwood tree.

She touched him.

...

Wind and snow blew past her face in great force, almost sending her back. Through it, she saw Bran turn to her.

"You and Sansa are curious wolves," he said to her, offering an arm.

"Where are we?" She asked, taking it. The force against her body ceased.

Bran began to walk and she let herself be led by him, taking their surroundings in.

It was mostly just snow and mountains around them. It looked beautiful, almost surreal but Arya knew that this vision could turn out either bad or good. She hoped for good.

They walked for what seemed like ages for Arya but Bran had only said it had been ten _minutes_.

In front of them, an ornate throne sat embedded in the snow. It dripped with blood and icicles warped around it. On the seat, was a crown.

It was crystal clear.

"Is this the Winter Throne?"

"It was the throne Torrhen Stark sat on before he bent the knee to Aegon the Conqueror," Bran explained to her.

He lifted the crown up and placed it on his head.

Before her eyes, Brandon Stark no longer stood but _the Night King._

She went to withdraw her sword but it wasn't there. She tried for her dagger but again, nothing.

The Night King spoke. "The true enemy won't wait out the storm. He _brings_ the storm." But he sounded like _Bran_.

"Bran?" Arya whispered. "What... _are you_ the Night King?"

She began to step forward, lifting her hand to touch the Night King's face but he raised a hand to stop her.

She immediately withdrew her hand, not allowing for them to touch.

The Night King shook his head.

"Do you know who said that?" He asked her.

"Jon," she croaked out.

"He touched me - the Night King. He branded me with this." He pulled his sleeve up to show her Bran's pale skin with an icy blue scar lined up his vein.

She shook her head in disbelief and began to back away. "You're going to turn into one of them. You're... You're not _Bran_ ," she sobbed.

The Night King sat onto the throne, the blood seeping into his clothes as he stared intently at her walking backwards.

"No one is safe," he called out to her. "Not the First Men, the Children of the Forest, not the people of Westeros and Essos, not _me_."

The Night King disappeared and in his place, Bran sat on the throne. He looked down.

"I'm not turning into one of them, Arya," he said. "The Night King marked me to _kill_ me. I... I need your help as Brandon Stark. The thing you will help me do will release me to become the Three-Eyed Raven for _good_."

She froze, her eyes widening. "I-I can't-"

"Arya, please!" Bran begged. He sounded like _their_ Bran but he _wasn't_.

"I don't want to lose you," she whispered, tears falling down her cheeks. "You're my _brother_ and doing this... we'll never see you again."

"We're a pack, Arya. We are meant to help each other. You can't turn your back on your pack."

She gave him a little smile and held her head up high. "Watch me."

She turned around and began to walk away, picking up speed as her walking turned into jogging and her jogging turned into running.

She ran and ran and ran but it felt as if she was going in circles especially when she nearly crashed into the Winter Throne.

Gasping, she walked around it to see Bran staring up at her.

"Remember the stories Father would tell us as children? About the Children of the Forest? Or the ones Septa Mordane would frighten us with?" He asked her.

"What do you need me to do?!" She screamed at him. "Tell me! If you won't let me leave, then tell me."

"I want you to become _someone else._ "

She swallowed deeply. "Who?"

"Doing so, you will die as Arya Stark."

She began to laugh hysterically. "I knew it!" She cried out. "This is how I _die_?" She began to sob again, her tears becoming a flood as she was unable to stop them. "I'm not afraid of death," she said through her tears. "But I came home to be _me_ again."

"You are Arya-"

"Stark of Winterfell. I can't die to let Brandon Stark die as well. There must be another way."

Bran took the time to think before he nodded to himself. "There might. You will need to start following me into my visions. You have _faces to collect_."

"Whose?"

"You will see when the time comes," he told her. "But you will be important in defeating the Night King."

Her eyes widened. " _We win_?"

"Every member of the family has a role to play," Bran said, sending a chill through her spine.

Sansa had told her that their brothers had been training her into becoming stronger against their enemies. No more learning from the bad people but the good.

"The Winter Throne," she said.

"What about it?" Bran asked, standing up to look at it.

"Who will sit on it?" She turned to him. "Robb and Jon _must_ survive for the greater good of the Seven Kingdoms."

Bran gave her a small smile and for a moment, she had her brother back. She hugged him tightly, believing that this was their last moment as Stark siblings.

"They get their looks from Father," Bran told her gently, a tentative hand stroking her hair.

It was strange. Bran had got so tall since they last saw each other. He was a very small child, shorter than her and now, he was a head taller than her.

"They will make it."

She smiled against his chest. "They will live?" She asked, hoping for confirmation.

"Every throne needs a king."

She looked up at him and stared into his eyes. They were slowly withdrawing from their moment and he stilled in her arms.

 _Their Bran was gone._

* * *

 **Notes for this chapter:**

 **(1) Robb and Jon spar for old time's sake.**

 **(2) Arya joins in and cheats to beat them. They noticed Sansa and Rickon watching them and for a little while, they are a family.**

 **(3) The family know of Robb and Talisa's intimacy.**

 **(4) Breakfast is awkward with Robb trying to cut the tension between his brother's troubled marriage and Dany's grief by talking about weapons.**

 **(5) Arya and Bran talk in the Godswood where it is revealed that Arya's wound was more severe than she let on.**

 **(6) Arya begs Bran to tell her how she, Robb and Jon die.**

 **(7) Arya is transported into Bran's vision where they come across the Winter Throne which was once sat on by Torrhen Stark, the former King of Winter. Bran tells her he needs help and her role in helping him will ensure their win in the Great War. He reveals to her his marking branded by the Night King.**

 **(8) Bran cryptically reveals that Jon and Robb will sit on the Winter Throne. But it is not clear if it will be _them_.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Replies to reviews:**

 ** **Wright [chapter 23]: The details will be revealed very soon.****

* * *

Leaving the vision, Arya realised that her cheeks were wet. She wiped her tears away and gave Bran a little smile.

"Goodbye, Bran," she mumbled.

She stood up and left the Godswood. She took her time leaving, she wasn't in any rush to do anything.

She didn't feel hungry or in the mood for company. She would be expected to help Brienne in training the children but she didn't want to. She didn't want to talk to Gendry either not that he was paying her attention with having to produce weapons constantly.

Passing her brothers, she warned them that if they were going to the Godswood, Bran was there.

Then she added, "He isn't _Bran_."

Robb and Jon watched her disappear through a group of people before continuing on their way to the Godswood.

"What do you think she meant by that?" Robb asked.

"I don't know. Bran hasn't been himself for a while now," Jon replied.

They entered the Godswood and found Bran looking as if he was expecting them.

"We've come to pray," Robb told him.

"I'm afraid that you would miss your prayer," Bran said, gesturing for them to take a seat. "I've been waiting for you."

"What did you and Arya speak about?" Jon asked as he took a seat.

Bran shook his head. "All will be revealed in due time."

He was about to continue speaking but he stilled and Ghost entered with Grey Wind trailing behind him. Bran regarded the direwolves.

"Can you warg?" He asked the Kings.

Jon frowned and so did Robb. They felt the cold become slightly hotter around them.

"You can," stated Bran. "Robb used Grey Wind in the battles during the War of the Five Kings. Jon - when you were with the Wildlings beyond the Wall, you used Ghost to return to you."

"How did you..." Robb shook his head with a smile. He really needed to stop asking how he _knew_.

The three of them turned to look at the wolves who were laying down, looking around them in amazement and pure innocence.

One wouldn't believe they were bloodthirsty beasts.

"I was scared when I warged into Grey Wind. I didn't understand and Mother said I woke up with blood all over me whenever Grey Wind was in my tent. Grey Wind hunted during the night," Robb explained. "I could feel his heart, hear his _breath_. I could see from his eyes and felt _free_."

Jon nodded. "That is how I felt inside Ghost. I thought it was a dream that I'd watch Ghost chase and hunt down animals but when I woke up to see him every morn, blood would be all over his fur."

Bran turned to them. "I warged into Summer before he died. Arya wargs into Nymeria. I do not believe Sansa had the chance to connect to Lady before she was killed. Nor Rickon with Shaggydog. Either way, the direwolves will play a role in the Great War."

"Are you saying that Arya, Robb and I die and _become_ our direwolves?" Jon gasped. "We will die and in order to win, we have to be..." He trailed off.

"Arya won't die to become Nymeria just as you both won't die to become Grey Wind and Ghost. The direwolves are needed for the Great War and their role is unclear," Bran told him. "One thing for certain, Brandon Stark will die."

His brothers turned to face him in shock. This must have been what Arya was telling them about him not being Bran.

"I have to show you something."

Bran pressed his hand against the Weirwood tree and his eyes rolled back before whitening.

Jon and Robb both placed a hand on his shoulders.

...

The three of them were in the solar but they weren't alone.

A man with an unkempt beard, red-rimmed eyes and long hair sat at the table, scribbling down drawings of a chair.

"This is Torrhen Stark, the last King of Winter before you. The King Who Knelt," Bran told his brothers. "This is six moonturns after he bent the knee."

"We all live because of that man," Robb said softly, pride in his eyes at the image of the man who had managed to spare thousands of lives for peace.

"He loved his bastard brother too," Bran told them lightly.

A woman burst through the door, rushing over with supplies of metals and wood. She placed them on the table and regarded Torrhen.

"My love, I have bought supplies which may be useful," she said.

Torrhen stared at them, shaking his head. "Does that look _fit_ for a king?! They are not the supplies used in my vision."

"What does he mean by 'king'?" Jon asked. "Is he preparing something for Aegon?"

"Just listen," Bran told him.

Torrhen looked at the woman. "My wife, many years after you, our sons and I perish, there will not only be _one_ King of Winter but _two_. The prophecy has come to me in a vision. There will be two Kings of Winter and the Targaryens will be at their downfall, almost all perished!"

Jon and Robb gasped.

Torrhen stood from the table. "We must build them two thrones. The Winter Throne will arise and two Thrones of Winter must be prepared for that day. It will come after the Great War is either lost or won."

Torrhen's wife began to cry, shaking her head in disbelief. "He will find out. He will kill our sons and us and-"

He shushed her. "We have no reason to fear and neither will our descendants. The Targaryens will be off the throne and their dragons will weep. I promise that when this new dawn arrives, a Targaryen will _never_ rule a Stark again."

"I will call the boys," his wife said in sudden determination. "We must make these thrones fit for kings."

"When we finish them, we must hide them behind the wall." Torrhen pointed at a spot which the Kings recognised. The spot was behind a bookshelf full of History lore from times past currently in their time.

In Torrhen's time, the wall was empty of any bookshelf or furniture.

"Call the boys. My vision tells me I must draw the thrones." He turned to give her a smile. "Ice will defeat fire and that meaning will be in the thrones."

She returned the smile. "The Starks will rule over the Targaryens."

...

The three awoke in the Godswood.

Jon and Robb shared a look. "The solar," they said.

Robb headed behind Bran's wheelchair and began to wheel him back to Winterfell with Jon and Ser Findal behind them.

Sansa spotted them as they entered the courtyard. She followed after them and noticed another presence behind her.

"You are wondering what Bran's told them too?" She asked Arya.

"I think we need to stop keeping secrets from each other," Arya replied.

Sansa scoffed. "Says the Faceless Man and assassin," she said under her breath as they tried to keep up with them.

After leaving Varys with Tyrion and Daenerys, Rickon followed along and soon, Talisa and Ygritte were intrigued to see what was happening.

"We are Starks too," Ygritte told her younger sister-by-laws. "Through marriage but still."

When they entered the solar, they saw Jon and Robb pushing the bookshelf to the side, Bran watching them.

"It is just a wall," Robb breathed out. "There's nothing..."

Jon raised a hand and pushed against a stone. He began to test other stones until he felt a loose one.

"Get me a pickaxe," he said.

Rickon rushed out to retrieve one and returned a few moments after with three. He gave one to Jon, the other to Robb and kept the third.

"Where do we need to hit?" The Little Lord asked.

Jon pointed at the loose stone. "Here and work downwards."

They began to knock against the wall, not caring about the dust and stone granules falling onto their boots and the ground.

When a large hole was exposed, the size of Rickon, the older men smiled to see something glisten inside.

"A torch!" Robb called out, holding his hand out.

Arya grabbed one from the wall and gave it to him, Robb shining it into the hole.

"They're here," he confirmed.

"What is?" Sansa asked them. "What is behind the wall?"

Robb picked his pickaxe up again. "We need to keep breaking this wall. _Those_ won't be coming out."

Rickon, Jon and Robb continued to knock out the wall until finally, with the help of two torches, two glistening frames were visible.

"My Queens, Princesses and Princes," Robb said, turning to face everyone. "Those are our new _thrones_."

Robb stepped into the secret room and circled the thrones which sat side-by-side.

They were wooden with direwolf heads welded into the armrests - one had red eyes, the other had yellow - Ghost and Grey Wind. It was curved at the top and it was lined with crystal. The thrones stood tall and ornate and Arya gasped when she realised that it was similar to that of Torrhen Stark's. This one didn't have blood soaking it.

On each seat, a crown sat made of...

She gasped again. The crowns were made of crystal clear ice.

Turning to Bran, she saw him look at her and she silently asked if this was true. If what she was seeing was real. There was a heavy chance that these thrones could be blood-soaked very soon and she feared that it would be with Robb and Jon's blood.

Sansa walked up to the thrones and circled them just as Robb had done. "The Winter Thrones..." She breathed out. "They're... beautiful."

"Torrhen Stark wanted them to be made for _us_ ," Jon told them all. "He had seen a prophecy about this. About Robb and I ruling together."

"But we... we die," Arya whispered.

Robb glanced down. "There is a chance we will sit on our thrones after the Great War is lost or won."

"The prophecy says that two Stark Kings rule," Bran said. "It is unclear if it is Jon and Robb but their sons may be the prophecised."

"Sons?" Robb asked. "I have no child-"

He cut himself off when Bran turned to stare at Talisa's stomach. It hadn't even been that long - could it mean...?

"Benjen and his cousin will rule and their children after them but Benjen's fate is dark," Bran began to shake, his eyes whitening.

Jon had to know. He touched his hand.

...

They were in the solar once again but this time only Jon had followed Bran.

"I thought Ygritte would follow and want to know her child's fate," Bran said in surprise.

"I will tell her," Jon promised. "Show me what happens to my son."

Bran began to leave the room and head downstairs to the courtyard, Jon following as they observed two figures in royal Stark armour fighting.

One held _Snow_.

Being tripped up, the one who held Snow fell to the ground and began to laugh, taking his helmet off.

Jon smiled. Benjen had his raven locks and sharp blue eyes and his smile was just like his own. People were right, Jon needed to smile more often.

Something told him Benjen rarely smiled because when the other fighter took their helmet off and revealed hair kissed by fire, Benjen's smile seemed brighter and reserved just for her.

 _Dawn_.

"You play dirty, sister but I will let you get away with it."

Dawn giggled. "Why?" She asked. "Is it because I'm a girl?" She taunted him. "Aunt Arya bested Uncle Robb and Father when she was seventeen namedays," she told him, offering a hand to pull him up.

"Aunt Arya is ruthless," Benjen replied. "You are not."

"Why so? Why can't I be as ruthless as the great female warriors before our time?" Dawn pouted.

Benjen shrugged. "You are innocent, sister. Anyway, soon you will be someone's wife and they will expect children out of you. I beg you, teach them how to fight like me."

"I am better than you," she told him. "I will teach my children how to fight like their mother who will be the future Lady Commander of the Wintersguard."

Benjen's smile disappeared and he sheathed his sword, staring at the pommel. "I miss him."

Dawn's own smile left her face. "King Benjen, only eighteen namedays misses his father?" She said with a teasing tone before it turned serious. "I miss him too. We barely got to know him."

"He loved me. I know of that. I can still remember his voice singing to me."

"I am glad you have those memories of him," Dawn said. "Sadly, I can't say I have the same."

She began to leave but she was stopped by another boy coming out, his hands behind his back.

The boy had the likeness of a very young Robb at roughly seventeen namedays.

"Cousin, why do you look so sad?"

"I'm not sad, Your Grace," she replied, bowing to him. "I'm angry," she said with a smile.

She left and the boy turned to Benjen, gesturing to where Dawn had disappeared behind him.

"Benjen, do I need to be worried?" He asked.

"You don't, Edwyle," Benjen replied. "She will go hunting and forget about her unreasonable hatred for our father. Or she'll drown her sorrows in wine once again as she always does."

Edwyle sighed. "You and Dawn will turn nineteen namedays soon and if she begins this downward path towards destruction, I fear we will be caught in it, Benjen," he said.

Benjen glared at his cousin. "She's fine! She just grieves."

"I think eighteen years is a long time to grieve, Benjen."

Benjen knew Edwyle was right but every year it was the same. She'll cry about the lack of love she remembered from their father and move on a few days after as if nothing happened.

"I hate to say this, especially about Dawn but... she may be plotting against you," Edwyle said softly.

"What stupid person did you hear that from?" Benjen laughed. "Innocent Dawn? You mean the one who cried when I put a rat in her rabbit stew?"

"There have been whispers around the castle, cousin. I'm just telling you of them."

"They are untrue. We are twins, we trust each other. She will _never_ turn against me."

Suddenly, Jon and Bran were transported into Dawn's quarters as Benjen's words echoed in their ears.

The girl stared into the fire in front of her, rubbing her shoulders to get warm. She reached around her neck and retrieved a vial, holding it towards the light to get a better look.

 _Poison_.

She smiled.

...

"What did you see?" Sansa asked them.

Jon turned to Ygritte, heartbreak in his eyes. "I'm sorry," he whispered to her.

Ygritte walked up to him, placing a hand on his cheek. "Why are you sorry? What happened?"

They all turned to Bran to enlighten them of his vision.

"King Jon and King Robb have Benjen and Edwyle respectively. Their two sons will sit on the Winter Thrones but Princess Dawn..."

"Dawn will what?" Ygritte asked. "What will my daughter do?"

"She will be the darkness in Benjen's life."

"Why will Dawn be the darkness in her twin's brother's life? Please, don't say it will be like Cersei and Jaime," Arya said with a frown.

Everyone turned to her, disgust on their faces as Ygritte and Jon almost glared at her.

"Cersei is the darkness in Jaime's life, I'm just telling you-"

"King Benjen and his twin sister, Princess Dawn will grow up with respect and love for each other - as siblings," Bran assured their parents. "But a resentment in Dawn will threaten their relationship, causing concern from King Edwyle."

"Why would our daughter have resentment in her?" Ygritte asked Jon.

"And will this threaten the Winter Throne?" Sansa asked Bran. "You said their children after them will rule so what happens to the darkness? It must leave if Benjen has an heir to continue the line."

"That future you saw was not set, Jon." Bran turned to his brother. "There is a chance for Dawn to be redeemed. Only if..."

Ygritte turned to Bran. "Only if?"

"He," Bran began, staring intently at Jon. "Shows his daughter the love he shows his son."

"I knew it," Ygritte said to herself, turning to Jon. "What is wrong with her that you don't love her?"

"I do," Jon said. "I love our daughter but-"

"But what?"

He sighed. "It's her namesake. I can't get over that. Everyone says it will be a new _dawn,_ when it may not. Then mayhaps, there is a chance that Ashara Dayne is my mother and..."

"Change her name," Sansa told them. "This future won't be set if _Dawn_ is no longer. _Change_ her name."

"Then what about the future where we die, the one which is set?" Arya asked. "Because now, the Kings ruling the Winter Throne are Benjen and Robb and Talisa's unborn child."

Bran turned to face her. "As I said, you will have to kill me but not only will _you_ kill me," he said to Arya, turning to face the Kings. "They will need to wield the swords that do."

* * *

 **Notes for this chapter:**

 **(1) Arya says her farewell to _their_ Bran upon realising that he may be truly gone.**

 **(2) She warns Jon and Robb about Bran and the Kings are taken into a vision with Bran.**

 **(3) The vision reveals the location and prophecy of the Kings of Winter being two kings together as opposed to just one king.**

 **(4) Torrhen Stark tells his wife that they must prepare thrones as a Stark will never bend the knee to a Targaryen ever again.**

 **(5) They find the Thrones and Crowns of Winter.**

 **(6) A vision into a changeable future shows Jon and Robb's sons as the Kings in the North on the Winter Throne and a dark prophecy for Baby Benjen which may reveal that his twin sister, Dawn, might be his downfall due to the lack of emotional love from Jon. Benjen is warned by Robb and Talisa's son, Edwyle.**

 **(7) Jon promises that he loves his daughter but Ygritte knows that there is a distance between them even though she is a baby. Sansa then tells them to rename the child to stop the dark prophecy from happening which might cause the downfall of the Winter Throne.**

 **(8) Bran reveals that Arya, Jon and Robb's direwolves will be part of the Great War and that the three must kill him when the time comes so they can either win or lose the Great War.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Twenty-five chapters later, shit is really going down. I am planning to end this story after thirty chapters but if you want a continuation, let me know. I have plans for a sequel which shows life down the line into the future so if I remain with this story, I will continue to follow the lives of the Stark children as opposed to their children.**

 **In this chapter, Bran and Arya's journey begins.**

* * *

Everyone simply stared at Bran in shock.

Arya had not entirely accepted killing her brother off and travelling into his visions to collect faces but _now_ , Bran was saying that Robb and Jon were the ones to deliver the killing blow.

"It must be done," he told them. "I must die to end the Great War."

"Why?!" Sansa cried out. "Why does it have to be you?!"

Bran shivered. "I did something in one of my visions... I tell you to _never_ touch anything but before I learnt, I did."

He pulled his sleeve and showed them the scar branded onto his skin which he'd shown Arya.

"The Night King branded me. He knows where I am and he is coming for me."

"Why does he want you?" Robb asked in disbelief.

"You may not believe me when I say this," Bran replied. "The Night King has to kill me but he can't because I won't become the Three-Eyed Raven so I need you, Arya and Jon to kill me and-"

Arya's eyes widened in realisation. "You lied to me," she whispered as everyone turned to face her. " _Are you the Night King_?"

"I am not the Night King," Bran said. "If the three of you kill me before the Night King does, I end the _cycle_."

"What cycle?" Talisa asked everyone's question.

"The Night King shares a connection with the Three-Eyed Raven. He needs to destroy that to kill the Three-Eyed Raven. Without him, the Kingdoms will suffer and the Night King truly becomes unstoppable." He turned to his brothers. "When you kill me, I will leave the vessel of Brandon Stark and the Three-Eyed Raven will be reborn to be part of the prophecy in order for the Winter Throne to prevail. Only then, the Night King may be able to be defeated and the Long Winter will end and Robb and Jon may still live."

The floor began to freeze over and Bran's eyes became a sharper, brighter shade of blue.

"The Wall has been destroyed." He gasped out.

...

"Get ravens sent to Castle Black now!" Jon ordered Maester Lorin. He turned to Sam. "I want you to come with Robb and me to Castle Black."

Sam quickly nodded, heading off to collect his belongings and say his goodbyes as Robb rushed past the young maester with guards and bannermen behind him.

"We need to get the horses ready!" He ordered the men following him. "Get weapons, remedies, anything and everything we need."

Passing him, Arya made her way into the smithy and pulled Gendry to her body, kissing him.

"This isn't goodbye," she whispered, leaving before he could say anything.

She felt a hand grip hers and she turned to see him with his battleaxe.

"I love you, Arya," he told her. "House Baratheon stands with House Stark."

Arya gave him a smile and continued heading towards her brothers who were preparing to get on their horses.

She looked around and saw many Lords and Ladies on their horses. From Lord Manderly to Ser Jaime Lannister and Rickon to Missandei of all people. Even Lyanna Mormont.

"Many people are going with you," she noted to Robb.

Robb nodded. "We will take the fight to them. Their heirs and remaining family will stay. This is to ensure their Houses to not end."

"What about Lady Mormont? She's nearly twelve namedays," Arya stated.

"She persisted on coming. We will not allow her or Rickon near the Wall," Robb assured her. He kissed her head. "Stay alive, sister."

She gave him a smile. "Stay alive, brother."

She headed over to Jon as Gendry remained behind to talk to Robb about weapons.

Jon was saying his goodbyes to Ygritte and their children. Even Sansa had come out with Little Cat struggling to get out of her arms.

"I want to be there by your side," Ygritte said. "But I have to stay here."

Jon kissed her. "Until my last breath, I will love you," he promised her. He then kissed Benjen and hesitated when he turned to his daughter. " _Lydia_."

"Torrhen Stark's wife's name?" Sansa asked in surprise. She had read up on her History.

"It is a new dawn for our daughter. Mayhaps, she will forgive me one day and will not become overshadowed by her brother," Jon said to his sister. "If anything happens to me, tell her how much I loved her and her brother."

"I will," Sansa replied tearfully. She gave Ygritte a smile. "We will tell them everything about their father."

"But you must come home to us," Ygritte warned him. "Now go."

Arya followed Jon to his horse and when they got to it, she hugged him tightly.

"If anything happens, Jon..."

He shushed her, kissing his head. "Nothing will happen."

"But we have to kill Bran," she breathed out. "I'm supposed to collect faces."

"Arya Stark, you are a strong _woman_. You've always shown great strength since you were a child and now, you get to enforce it." He raised her chin so she looked at him in the eyes. "Stay alive, Night Wolf."

She giggled, sniffling. "You too, White Wolf."

She watched him get on top of his horse and ride over to Robb who was now talking to Rickon on his own horse, Lyanna sitting behind him.

Arya froze and she turned around to face Bran.

"It's time, Arya."

They went to the Godswood and soon, they entered a vision.

...

"That was the man who turned into the Night King," Bran said, watching as Leaf turned the man into a White Walker.

Arya turned to him. "Whose face do I take?"

" _His._ "

Bran pointed towards the man being turned into the First White Walker.

Feeling a presence, Leaf stopped pressing the dragonglass against the First Man's chest and turned to stare at Bran in the eyes.

"You've returned."

"She needs his face," he told Leaf.

Leaf presented Arya with the dragonglass and Arya faltered. She turned to Bran in hesitance.

"I can't. This will mean that my hand will create the Night King."

"Not necessarily so," Leaf said. "Kill me and take my face."

Arya began to shake her head but Bran reached out to stop her from leaving.

"It has to be done," he told her.

Taking a breath in then releasing it, Arya took the dragonglass from Leaf's hand and gripped it tightly.

"We have powers to create life," Leaf told her, facing her. "You will not hurt the future." She looked at the Valyrian dagger. "Do it with that."

Without another word, Arya wielded her dagger and switched hands so the dragonglass was in her weaker hand. She stabbed Leaf to death and took her face.

"Wear her face," Bran told her.

Arya did as told and gave her dagger to Bran. She walked up to the First Man whose eyes widened in fear.

She began to press the dragonglass into his chest and his eyes turned blue. He screamed in pain and she kept digging the glass into his chest before clawing his face off.

When the screaming stopped, the First Man was no longer tied up to the tree. It was a White Walker.

Arya stared at the bloody face in her hand as she saw it through Leaf's eyes. Taking Leaf's face off, she thrust both faces towards Bran's way in scary silence.

"Who is next?" She asked.

...

"Who is that?" Arya asked Bran when they appeared at Winterfell where an old man waited for them.

Bran set his jaw. "The Three-Eyed Raven before me. Brynden 'Bloodraven' Rivers - King Aegon IV Targaryen's bastard son."

"You have returned," The Three-Eyed Raven said just as Leaf had told him. "And this is Princess Arya Stark of Winterfell or should I just say, _Arya_?"

Arya placed her hand on the hilt of her dagger and set her jaw. "Is his face the one you need?"

The Three-Eyed Raven gave her a smile and a nod. "You've come to stop him. You have come to end the Night King. Please, take my face as you wish."

Arya was about to step forward to complete her task but Bran stopped her and turned in the direction of a young Eddard Stark looking around the courtyard.

"Father," he told her. "The day he left for the Vale."

Arya gasped in surprise, staring at their late father in his younger years. "He was so young. Robb and Jon look just like him." She smiled widely.

Bran was about to reply but the Three-Eyed Raven cut him off.

"The time has come... leave me!"

Bran's eyes widened and he screamed, "No!"

Quickly and stealthily, Arya killed the Three-Eyed Raven by piercing her dagger through his heart. She stared right into his eyes as he began to turn into dust, a content smile on his face. She removed his face just as the skull left behind the skin disappeared.

"Here," she whispered, handing him the face in shock.

Bran took the face and stared at it. "We need one last face. It is a familiar one."

"Take me there."

...

Bran took Arya to an unfamiliar place. "This is the bog-filled lands of the Neck and the crannogmen. Before we collect the last face, there is something I need to do."

She followed him into the castle and she saw the banners which were raised proudly.

"House Reed. That is where Lady Meera is from," she stated.

"Indeed. This is Greywater Watch Castle."

"Howland Reed was a good friend of Father's," Arya said quietly. "Why are we here if not to take his face?"

Bran entered the castle and Arya was surprised to see that no one was there to stop them. Surely, it would be heavily guarded?

He led her to the Great Hall and Howland Reed sat alone, pen in hand and parchment paper in front of him.

The man froze and looked up. "Brandon Stark and Arya Stark of Winterfell. Eddard's children," he said fondly as he stood up. "My son told me of this day."

"I apologise for his death, Lord Reed," Bran said.

"It was meant to be," Howland replied sadly. "I was distraught of hearing about your father's fate."

Arya's eyes watered. "He spoke highly of you, my lord."

"Ah, Princess Arya... You remind me of your Aunt Lyanna. Both of you, strong warriors in your own rights."

He headed down the steps and made his way over to them. He gave them kind and comforting smiles.

"What do you need?"

"The Great War," Bran said. "The Kings need all the help they can get."

Howland beamed. "And they have _mine_. I was writing a message for your brothers just now. I will arrive at Winterfell soon and pledge my sword to protect their families at home."

"Thank you," Arya told him. "I didn't know your son like my brother did but I'm sure he would have been just as honourable as you."

"No one is more honourable than a Stark, my princess," Howland replied with a smile. "You have to go now. There is one last duty you must carry out."

Arya nearly jumped when the ground began to shake and vibrate underneath them. Howland and Bran both remained on their feet.

"W-What is happening?"

Bran stilled. " _'Our home, Greywater Watch, is no castle like you'll ever see. And seeing it once does not mean you'll ever find it again. For Greywater Watch... moves'._ Meera told me that."

Howland chuckled to her, offering a hand to steady her as he nodded at Bran. "Greywater Watch is nigh-untraceable because it moves." He confirmed, giving her hand to Bran. "Farewell. By the time we see each other, I will be arriving just in time."

Bran gave him a firm nod and he turned to Arya.

...

They were transported beyond the Wall and from a distance, Arya and Bran watched Jon and Robb be swarmed by the Army of the Undead.

"Jon! Robb!" Arya screamed out, beginning to run towards them.

Bran appeared in front of her. "It has already happened. This is when they recovered the wight."

He turned around she breathed out, watching in unsettling fear as her brothers warned the undead back with their swords.

"Jon... Robb..." Arya cried out as the undead got closer.

"They can't hear you."

Just as it seemed as if all hope was lost, a man whose face was covered came riding on his horse and slew the wights surrounding them.

The man got off his horse in front of the brothers and removed his scarf.

"Uncle Benjen," Arya breathed out just as Jon and Robb did the same.

"Uncle Benjen, how?!" Jon asked in surprise. He began to fall to the ground - he was wounded.

With Robb's help, Benjen heaved Jon onto his horse's back and helped Robb onto it too.

"You ride for the pass," he told them.

"Come with us," Jon begged, holding his hand out to their uncle.

Robb held out a stronger hand as Jon shivered and retrieved his hand to his chest.

Benjen shook his head. "There's no time. Go!"

"Uncle-" Robb began to say but Benjen silenced him.

"Your father would have been proud, my nephews," he said wistfully. "Go and _don't_ look back."

The horse began to ride away and Benjen drew his flaming sword for his final battle.

"Bran, he's going to die!" Arya cried out, rushing towards Benjen with Needle withdrawn.

Bran didn't stop her as she began to slay wights and it seemed as if Benjen acknowledged her.

"Niece," he said.

Arya was surprised. "You can see me?" She asked as they slew wights together.

"I know the Three-Eyed Raven, Arya," Benjen replied. "We go a long way back."

They had managed to slay the wights which surrounded them in the immediate area and Arya turned to her uncle.

"Is this when you die as Jon told us?" She asked.

"Yes, but you need my face," Benjen replied. "Take the face you need."

Arya shakily pointed her sword at Benjen's heart, tears slipping down her cheeks. "I-I can't."

"You can. The Night Wolf must do this." He gave her a smile. "I remember the day you were born. Your father was very happy. I will see him again soon with our older brother, sister and parents. Your mother would be there too and she would be proud of you."

Sobbing, she pierced him through the heart and retrieved his face just as wights began to swarm her and Benjen's dead body.

She stood up and walked away, stuffing the face into Bran's chest who looked on after her in bewilderment.

"Arya," Bran breathed out. He started to reach out for her but he dropped to his needs.

Hearing the thud in the snow, Arya turned around to see Bran's lips turn blue.

"Bran?!" She cried out, heading back towards him.

"We... need... to... _leave,_ " he gasped out.

He looked down at the faces they had collected.

"The cycle... must be... destroyed."

He grabbed her hand and they vanished from the snow.

* * *

 **Notes for this chapter:**

 **(1) Bran reveals his connection to the Night King and that he must die by the three Starks' hands in order to end the Great War and break the cycle. He also says that the brothers may live.**

 **(2) The Night King has destroyed the Wall and Bran tells everyone this through his eyes turning crystal blue.**

 **(3) Preparations and farewells are done so the Kings and bannermen can go to Castle Black and the Wall to take the fight to the Night King.**

 **(4) Jon renames Dawn as _Lydia*_ which is Torrhen Stark's wife's name. He also hopes that the prophecy of his daughter being his son's darkness will be no more due to her renaming. *Not really, there isn't any information about his wife nor sons' names. It fits with the Lyarra and Lyanna names. **

**(5) Bran and Arya travel through time to collect the faces needed and they first visit the Night King before he became it.**

 **(6) Arya retrieves the previous Three-Eyed Raven's face just before he turns to dust following the Night King killing his human form out of the vision.**

 **(7) Arya and Bran visit Howland Reed who was expecting to see them since his dead son warned him to wait around for their meeting to happen. Bran apologises for Jojen's death and Howland praises the Starks, especially Arya, about how they have become good people.**

 **(8) Arya retrieves the last face which is the face of their uncle, Benjen Stark in distress.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapters 24, 25 and 26 have been posted.**

* * *

"Princess Sansa!"

Sansa turned around with Talisa and Ygritte following their actions, a babe in each of the three women's arms.

"Lord Tyrion, you are not joining the troops to Castle Black. Or more so, Queen Daenerys?" Sansa asked the short Lord.

Lord Tyrion shook his head. "I figured my skills would be wiser used here." He smiled at her.

Little Cat reached a chubby hand towards him and he tip-toed to give it a little shake before she took her hand back with a content smile.

"We will survive this, Princess." He turned to Sansa. He then bowed to the three women. "I hope you remain well, my Queens," he told the older women before finally leaving.

"He likes you," Ygritte said as they continued on with going to the Great Hall. "He really likes you."

Sansa scoffed. "Gods, no!"

"You were once married, weren't you?" Talisa asked her, a smile on her face. "We may be facing the darkness but every now and then, we need a little light."

Sansa blushed furiously and patted Little Cat's hands away from her breasts when the child became a little handsy.

"I can't think about that right now. We need to prepare the smallfolk with blankets and food."

The older women shared a smile and she rolled her eyes at her sisters-by-law's antics. She honestly could not dare think about a man when she had a child to care for. And not to mention of the Great War that her older brothers went to fight just now.

She didn't want to be happy when she should be mourning and she had to prepare herself to mourn if Bran's vision proved right and Robb, Jon and Arya did die.

At least Arya was away from the battle for now and it gave her a little bit of comfort.

But that didn't stop the tears from falling down her cheeks.

"Sansa?" Talisa asked softly as Benjen gurgled in her arms. "What is the matter?"

"Are we just going to pretend that your husbands may die?" Sansa snapped at them. "And here you are, laughing and telling me that a man likes me when..." Her tears returned and she sat down on a bench.

The women joined her and they began to calm her down as well as sooth the children in their arms.

"I don't sleep, Sansa. Ever since Jon became King... I can't _stop_ worrying about him. I haven't stopped since he died," Ygritte confessed. "I love him and sometimes I wish we could have just stayed in that bloody cave and not give a shit about anything which happened outside of it."

"And I worry about Robb too," Talisa admitted. "After the Red Wedding, I spent years struggling because I believed he was truly dead and gone. It was torture."

Ygritte nodded. "I know how that feels. Seeing Jon on the table..." She closed her eyes. "I will never forget that."

"I passed out before I managed to crawl out of the wedding. I could feel Robb's hand on our babe and..." Talisa began to cry and Sansa leant closer to her as Ygritte squeezed her free hand. "Our husbands - your brothers - are great fighters. I know they will make it."

Sansa turned to them both, switching from woman to woman. "Even if Bran's vision says otherwise?"

Ygritte nodded. "The future is set, that is all your brother said according to Jon. He didn't refer to that vision being set."

"But he told us that the one where your daughter is Benjen's darkness is not set. Why would he tell us one is set but not the other?" Sansa asked.

"I don't know," admitted Ygritte. "But he didn't refer to that vision as being set. That's all I know. He even admitted that if he and Robb kill him with Arya's help, they may all live."

Sansa shook her head. "Jon and Robb may live but what about Arya? Why is this all riddles?!"

Talisa calmed her by rubbing her shoulder and Sansa took a heavy sigh, apologising for her hysterics.

"I overheard Robb saying something to Daenerys before they left to give Castle Black more recruits," Sansa began. " _A wolf knows when one of its kind dies_." She glanced down at Little Cat. "I didn't feel it when Mother and Father died. I felt it when Jon died because I was sure that going to Castle Black would prove futile but then, it wasn't because he was resurrected. Then, ever since that moment, I've felt an unsettling feeling in my stomach and it returned when I saw that vision of our statues in the crypts. I _felt_ Arya's pain and I believed she was dead but she was alive."

Ygritte swallowed deeply. "Have you been told about _warging_?"

"I have learnt about it briefly, yes," said Sansa. "Why?"

"Jon, Robb and Arya each have their direwolves to warg into but you don't. You connect with your siblings on another personal level - your gut instincts."

Sansa turned to her in surprise. "Because I didn't establish my connection with Lady before Father killed her, I got my _warging_ powers in another way?"

"Might be," Talisa said. "I don't know much and I'm sure Ygritte doesn't either but from the lore that we had to read as queens..." She trailed off with a shrug of her shoulders.

"I may not be able to become my direwolf but a wolf _still_ knows when one of its kind is harmed. That is why I have a bad feeling about Robb, Jon, Arya _and_ Bran," Sansa told them. "I have to go to Castle Black. I _have_ to fight in the Great War. I need to be by their side."

Her sister-by-laws turned to her in surprise.

...

Returning to the Godswood, Arya pushed Bran back to Winterfell and she was surprised to see Sansa preparing her white horse.

"I'm going to the Wall," she told them, kissing Little Cat chastely on the child's head. "I have to be there and so do you."

Arya frowned. "Sansa, you can't. You might die. You need to stay here-"

"Arya, you and our brothers all have a role in making sure that we win this," Sansa turned around to say. "What about _my_ role? I'm not a lady anymore. Throughout our childhood, that is all I wanted to be but now, none of that matters. The only thing that matters now is _family_. We're a pack and we're going say being so."

Arya gave her a sister a small smile. "Look who's not so stupid any more," she said.

"Well, growing up has helped."

"You were never stupid, Sansa. Naive, yes but not stupid." She hugged her sister tightly. "Let's go help the Kings in the North."

They began their journey to Castle Black with great speed, intending to hopefully catch up with Robb and Jon.

Lord Tyrion had been enthusiastic to join them as well as Ygritte who reluctantly parted with the children to go.

"A Queen fights with her King," she had told them.

A few Stark bannermen who hadn't immediately gone to Castle Black had also joined them with some crannogmen, Meera Reed included who remained at Winterfell.

Arya had introduced Lord Howland Reed to Sansa, Talisa and Ygritte the moment he had arrived with his troops. Sansa had asked how Arya acted as if she already knew the man and they both replied, "Bran."

"Of course," Sansa had muttered under her breath.

Howland Reed now led the party to Castle Black, telling the young women stories of their father as an adolescent. He spoke highly of the man and even teased the late Lord that he wasn't as skilled as Ser Arthur Dayne as he kept telling everyone.

The sisters had laughed, sharing their own stories about their late Lord Father with him, telling them how they annoyed each other when they were little girls but grew up to depend on each other.

It was late so they stopped to make camp, lighting fires and bringing over animals which were hunted by Nymeria. Ghost and Grey Wind had followed their masters.

"What did Bran have you do?" Sansa asked Arya as they settled to sleep in their tent shared by Ygritte.

It was a big tent and the older woman kept to herself, trying to force sleep upon her.

"I had to collect faces."

"Whose?"

Arya shook her head. "I don't know who they were, they knew Bran," she said quietly. She didn't want to add that they had to collect Benjen's face. It would have been too painful for her older siblings to hear especially since he died saving his nephews. "They may be people the Night King knows or _was_."

"Hopefully our plan will work and we will make it. There is a future after the Great War."

Arya nodded. "I'm going to die a maiden," she whispered to her sister.

Sansa began to laugh, reaching over to stroke her sister's head. "Should have asked Gendry to take it for you."

"We kissed."

"I know, I saw," Sansa said with a small smile. "When did your first blood come? I'm sorry Mother and I weren't there to talk you through it. Hopefully what we were told by Septa Mordane should have helped."

Arya sighed. "It came during my time as a Faceless Man at the House of Black and White. I didn't really acknowledge it but I knew Mother would have been pleasantly surprised. For us highborns, it means we can finally be of marrying and childbirth age. That wasn't for me so I didn't care for my blood coming."

"Cersei Lannister talked me through mine," Sansa said with a slight scowl. "I remember being scared that Joffrey would use another thing against me."

"Let's talk about something else-"

"Yes, I beg of you!" They heard Ygritte call out. "Unless you want me to tell you about Jon and-"

"Gods, Ygritte!" Arya cried out before laughing. "We'll talk about something else."

The older woman turned back around and closed her eyes as Sansa removed her hand from Arya's hair. The younger woman missed the comfort, it was as if her mother was back and they were children again.

"When I die," she began. "Don't cry for me. Valar Morghulis."

"What does that mean?" Sansa asked her.

"'All men must die'," Arya replied. "So don't cry for me."

Sansa nodded but Arya knew that she would cry anyway. Sansa was emotional like that and she couldn't fault her for being so. Arya had wept tears herself over the past few days.

They soon fell asleep and a few hours later, they were back to travelling to Castle Black.

Howland had told them that they were a few hours behind the Kings but it wouldn't matter as they would arrive on the same day.

"Do you fight, Princess Sansa?" Howland asked as their horses rode beside each other.

"I have learnt how to," Sansa replied. "It wasn't as easy as I thought but I can wield a few weapons. The dagger is my first weapon."

Howland gave her a bright smile. "The dagger is my daughter's first weapon as well. I'm sure the Kings are pleased to have such strong fighters in the family - I've noticed Queen Ygritte sharpening her arrows."

Sansa replied with a slight chuckle. "The Queen is very skilled in all sorts of weapons but she prefers to attack from a distance."

"I've heard that our Wildling Queen fought in the Battle of the Bastards."

"She did," confirmed Sansa. "Right by Jon's side and not one scratch made on her."

"I also heard that the youngest appointed Kingsguard is also a prince," he smiled. "Your father's face if he saw you all now."

Sansa nodded. "I imagine he'd be very surprised. I wished he had joined the Night's Watch so we'd be able to at least see him." She sighed sadly. "Rickon and Jon don't remember him."

Howland gave her a frown. "I understand Rickon but His Grace doesn't remember Ned?"

Sansa held her tongue with her teeth. She shouldn't have said that - barely anyone knew of Jon's resurrection and what he'd lost to return to them.

"My son told me that His Grace's fate was paved out for him. He had to kill the boy and let the man live," Howland said quietly. "He died, didn't he?"

Sansa shakily nodded. "And people wonder why I worry so much. There was a time when Robb was at death's door at the Red Wedding and then Jon dying and coming back to life... The Lord of Light took Jon's memories."

Howland turned to face the road ahead of them, a frown on his face. "What did your brother see in his visions?"

"Arya, Jon and Robb's deaths are set - they may not make it alive through the Great War," Sansa told him. It felt like a relief when she told someone else out of their immediate family.

"Is there a chance that it is changeable?"

"Whether we win or lose, they do not make it past their current ages. We're hoping to break it and release them from their deaths."

Howland nodded. "There is something you should know that my son told me before he died..."

Sansa turned to him. "Go on, my lord."

"Your brother, King Robb... He _did_ die."

Sansa's eyes widened and she couldn't stop the gasp from leaving her lips. She turned to Arya who was talking with Ygritte about the different types of damages their weapons could do.

"My son showed me the vision-"

"Did the Lord of Light bring him back just like Jon?" Sansa quickly asked.

Howland nodded his head. "I believe you should speak with King Robb. It has something to do with the Brotherhood, a man by the name of Thoros of Myr."

"He's dead," Sansa told him. "He died helping them get the wight. Why wouldn't Robb tell us-"

"He didn't know. His memories of his resurrection disappeared but he did lose something just as King Jon lost his memories."

"What did he lose?"

"Again, speak with His Grace, King Robb, about that," replied Howland.

Sansa nodded and they continued to ride in silence. So many things plagued her mind and she felt as if her head was going to burst if another thing was added to it.

A bird cawed in her ear and she waved it off in annoyance but when it pecked at her hair and she turned to whack it away, she was frightened to see that it wasn't just any bird. This bird was a raven with _three_ eyes.

"Bran?" She asked in surprise.

The raven cawed.

"What are you doing here?"

He flew upwards and followed them as they continued on to Castle Black. He was _guiding_ them.

She thought that if he was warging, his body wouldn't be too far behind them. It really was happening. The prophecy was upon them.

...

The Kings arrived at the Wall and stood before it.

"When I die, don't shed any tears for me. You did that once," Jon told his brother with a smile. "At least you got to see me dressed all in black."

"Many times," Robb returned the smile. "Your wedding day is the time I won't forget. Showed me that we truly weren't boys any longer. Men are in our place."

Someone cleared their throat behind him and they turned around to see Tormund looking at them.

"Are you two done? I've been ready to fight these fuckers out of my home for a long while now," he said.

The Kings laughed and nodded, withdrawing Snow and Ice.

"Onwards!" They ordered.

Above them, they heard dragons roar and they looked up to see the two dragons on their side dancing.

Returning their attention to the giant break in the Wall, the Kings began to ride forwards, picking up speed as their troops from the Brotherhood to Great Houses and Small followed them.

Red eyes and yellow eyes fixed onto their prey.

* * *

 **Notes for this chapter:**

 **(1)** **Tyrion has unresolved feelings for Sansa which unnerves her due to the Great War.**

 **(2)** **Sansa speaks about her fears of Robb, Jon and Arya dying to Ygritte and Talisa who also confess their fears and how they are pretending to be happy for the smallfolk.**

 **(3)** **Sansa tells them that she has to fight beside her brothers because her warging powers need her to do so. She says that family is important and a pack must stay together in order to save her siblings from their fate.**

 **(4)** **Howland Reed arrives and leads the Princesses and Queen Ygritte to the Wall with the guidance of Bran as the 3ER.**

 **(5)** **Howland and Sansa speak about Eddard, Ygritte and her brothers as well as the weapons the women of Winterfell wield.**

 **(6)** **Arya vaguely tells Sansa about her mission with Bran, they also talk about losing their maidenhoods and starting their blood with Sansa apologising that no one was there for Arya.**

 **(7)** **Jon and Arya tell Robb and Sansa respectively to not shed tears when they die. Arya tells Sansa, 'Valar Morghulis' and Jon tells Robb that he at least got to see him in black before they die.**

 **(8)** **It is revealed that Robb died and was resurrected too - Howland tells Sansa.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Replies to reviews:**

 **Kay [chapter 26]: Thank you for reviewing! I felt as if Jon and Arya barely had any time together with the events which happened so I thought having them mirroring each other in their conversations and behaviour would show how much Jon and Arya are close as siblings - they reassure and support their siblings. Although Robb may not need to hear what Jon said, it shows that at the end of the day family is the main thing in their lives. Robb has already cried for Jon's death all the way back in chapter 1, Jon wouldn't want Robb to be hurt again and move on. Arya, on the other hand, shows Sansa how much she has changed and Sansa coming from that naive child to a strong woman now sees that Arya is very different from that little girl she knew. The woman is not afraid of death. What do they say to Death? Not today. So, Sansa should accept her death and move on. Also, more Gendrya will be coming up as well as Robb's past.**

 ***I am not great at writing battle scenes. The fics I do don't normally include any so... hope you appreciate the one thing I'm not good at lol.**

* * *

"Your Grace, Princesses, get down!"

Sansa and Arya ducked down as an arrow flew past them and hit a tree on their left.

Turning to it, they saw some of their bannermen get down from their horses and head towards the assailant behind the tree.

Howland joined them with his sword trained at the tree. "Reveal yourself!" He called out, Nymeria growling lowly at the intruder.

"Ah, shit!" The voice cursed from behind the tree. Finally, the assailant raised his hands up and slowly walked towards them. "I mean no harm!"

Tyrion gasped. "Bronn?!"

"You know this man, Lord Tyrion?" Howland asked, not quite retrieving his sword back.

Tyrion nodded, rolling his eyes. "I do. He means no harm. He's with _me_."

He got off his horse, sending apologetic looks to the royal women before heading over to Bronn.

"Why are you here?" He asked the sellsword.

"Cersei has gone mad since Jaime left! I followed him to Winterfell then you guys are suddenly taking the battle to the beast itself, eh?" The sellsword replied as he crossed his arms.

"Why were you hiding?" Tyrion asked.

Bronn shrugged. "Didn't think the Starks would want me at Winterfell. Anyone connected to a Lannister is not favoured in their books."

"They don't care with the Great War upon us," Tyrion replied.

"Lord Tyrion," Arya called out, getting down from her horse. "Stand down, Lord Reed. He isn't a threat and if he is..." She placed a hand on her sword.

Howland nodded and sheathed his sword as he backed away and let Arya join Tyrion and Bronn.

"Is he a good fighter?" She finally asked, sizing him up.

"He's a sellsword."

"So he is. He will ride with you," she told him. She turned to face Nymeria. "It's fine, Nymeria. Sniff him if you don't believe me," she said with a smile.

She turned around and got back on her horse as Bronn and Tyrion got onto Tyrion's horse with Nymeria circling the horse to get a sniff at Bronn's feet.

"What happened to his horse?" Sansa asked in wonder.

"Poor thing died in its sleep a while ago," Bronn replied, hearing her loud and clearly.

"Well, Winter is here," Ygritte muttered under her breath.

Everyone got back onto their horses and they continued with their journey, Castle Black within their sights.

Sansa turned to face her sister, wondering what was going through the assassin's mind. It seemed that right now, Nymeria was on her mind because the way that she was staring at the direwolf weaving in and out of trees was making Sansa slightly unsettled.

"Arya?"

Arya didn't reply and when her body slacked a little to the side and Nymeria stalked up beside Sansa's horse, the older sister realised that she was warging.

She looked down at Nymeria with a smile. "Of course, Arya," she said softly so as to not let the others hear.

"Just thought I'd get some practice in," she heard.

She turned to face Arya who had returned to her body. "That was quick," she noted.

"I have to be quick, haven't I?" Arya replied sadly. "I have a feeling that Nymeria..."

"Don't. Don't start that right now." Sansa swallowed deeply. "Our brothers are fighting right now and I can't think about another living object dying."

Arya nodded and they remained in silence for the rest of the journey to the Night's Watch base.

When they got inside the courtyard, they were met by Eddison Tollett who quickly bowed at the royal women and helped them with their horses.

"It has begun," he told them. "The Kings asked that I remain here to wait for your arrival which was meant to be later. Why have you arrived sooner?"

"We're a family who fights together," Arya replied.

Edd gave them a sad smile. "Uh, Prince - sorry - _Ser_ Rickon and Lady Mormont are inside, eating. We all need to keep our strength up."

"Rickon is _not_ to go into battle, you hear me?" Sansa told him. "I won't let him get hurt."

"He's a good fighter, Sansa," Arya argued.

"He's just a boy!" Sansa retorted. "He looks up to Jon and Robb and that may get him killed."

"He's a Kingsguard!" Arya cried back. "I'm sure he will be _fine_."

Sansa shook her head. "Arya, you saw the same thing I did." She began, referring to the vision. "Rickon has to stay safe, he's only little."

Arya relented and followed Edd into the hall to meet Rickon and a few bannermen left at Castle Black.

"Sansa, Arya!" Rickon called them over to him.

He rushed to give them tight hugs, his eyes full of fear when he looked at them both.

"I... I don't think I can be on the battlefield," he whispered to them. "Lyanna has just told me... I think it is safer if I protect people from here."

Sansa gave him a smile, kissing his head as she hugged him against her body. "I know, it's fine Little Wolf. You are a strong fighter and you will fare better by protecting Castle Black. Make us proud."

He gave her a confident smile in reply, going over to hug Arya tightly who stared at Sansa in perplexion. The older woman mouthed not to say anything and she nodded in reply.

"Sansa, Arya - it's time," Ygritte told them. "The horses are ready, we must go now."

Arya let go of Rickon and kissed his cheek before leading Sansa and Ygritte back outside.

"I won't need a horse," Arya told the stableboy.

"Why?" Sansa frowned.

Arya went over to Nymeria and stroked her neck, nuzzling their heads together. "I'm taking Nymeria."

No one disputed when she got on top of the large direwolf and patted her fur lovingly.

"Come on, Nym... I've got your back and you've got mine," she whispered into the direwolf's ear.

She wasn't scared, she wasn't scared of anything. Not death, not White Walkers nor dragons or direwolves...

But when she saw Sansa staring at her, her walls began to crumble.

 _She was scared_.

...

Ghost ripped a wight apart as Grey Wind leapt over and crushed three at the same time.

The two direwolves attacked their enemies, remaining side-by-side and attacking wights, biting at their feet and ripping their throats apart.

Ghost yelped when a wight scratched at his rear and before he could even attack to defend himself, Grey Wind had already destroyed the wight, nodding at his brother.

Their masters who were a few feet away from them were also in the same position but reversed.

Jon helped Robb up and they quickly returned to wielding their swords and cutting down the wights.

"We need to aim for the White Walkers!" Jon yelled at him as he slammed his elbow into a wight's head. "We have few Valyrian steel swords, we have to leave the wights for the others! And where the fuck is the fire-"

Above them, Drogon drew his breath and released fire upon hundreds of wights who began to drop dead.

Dany sent the Kings a firm nod as she directed Drogon away and Rhaegal began to rain fire against ice from above them too.

"We need to aim back!" Robb agreed with Jon.

They began to run away from the wights as Tormund and Davos ran in the direction they were coming from.

The Kings looked around, occasionally striking down wights as they searched for the White Walkers.

A dozen guarded the Night King who remained to overlook everything happening from the comfort of his horse. It disgusted the brothers.

"Should we try for _him_?" Robb asked, pointing his sword in the direction of the Night King.

Jon shivered when the Night King regarded him, almost smugly and he remembered the time when he raised the dead in front of them. The Night King remained to look at the young King and didn't let his gaze waver even when Jon returned to attacking wights.

"We'd be signing our deaths," Jon finally replied, striking down a wight. "We need to stick to the White Walkers."

Again, they paved a way towards the Night King where hundreds of White Walkers were preparing their weapons.

It felt like a never-ending cycle with wights upon wights and undead upon undead rising every bloody time the Night King raised his arms.

"Who the fuck has a Valyrian blade?!" Robb cried out. "We _can't_ be the only ones-"

"Hello!"

Jon's eyes widened when he blinked at Sam in disbelief, almost getting attacked by a wight if not for Robb's quick movements.

"What are you doing here, Sam?!" Jon asked, striking down a few more wights.

Sam also started to use his ancestral sword to strike down wights. It wasn't easy for him but he _had_ managed to kill a White Walker some time ago.

"Figured you'd need help," Sam called out. "I'm no good but I've got your backs!"

Robb turned around to put wights down. "Well, we're fucked if one of the people with a Valryian blade can't even fucking-"

He winced when a wight gripped onto his leg and he brought his sword down into its head, ending its hissing.

"-fucking fight," he finished, gritting his teeth.

"Lyanna Mormont but she is at Castle Black-"

"Hello, Your Graces!" Jorah called out, wielding Longclaw. "My cousin loaned me the family sword. It's an honour to fight alongside some of Westeros' best fighters."

Jon wanted to laugh in relief. Ser Jorah may have been a shame to his family but no one could deny the man's skills.

"Many men of the North have their Valyrian blades, call them forth!" Jorah suggested.

"If we can fucking find them," Robb muttered under his breath. A wight latched onto his back. "Oh for fuck's-"

He was thrown onto the ground and he looked up to see Grey Wind ripping the bloody thing apart, turning to his master in pride.

"You bloody great beast, boy!" Robb laughed, getting up.

"You really need to remain on your feet, Your Grace," Jon teased his brother. "Even Sam - I've told you about him - he's on his feet."

As said, Sam was beginning to get better at fighting the wights and he wondered why his late father ever tried to disown him. Sure, being a maester was his dream but the Great War was starting to bring his greater fighting side out.

At the crack in the Wall which was significantly larger since Viserion had destroyed it and was now casually flying in the sky, Sansa and Arya waited.

They looked on in horror as the carnage unfolded before them. Neither of them had gone through a battle, Sansa had watched on in the Battle of the Bastards and Arya had peacefully reclaimed Riverrun but neither had physically killed their enemies (in Sansa's case) during a war or a battle.

In Arya's mind, this was very different to how she killed the Freys and those other people. Now, the enemies won't stop coming after she struck one down.

"Arya, I-I can't-"

"You can," Arya cut her sister off. "We're here and there's no turning back. You're strong and I am too."

"Princesses! Queen!" They heard in shock.

They turned to see Warwick striking down wights as he made his way over to them. Ser Jaime also approached them, cutting their enemies with ease.

He regarded his brother and Bronn behind the Princesses and Queen Ygritte.

"Tyrion, Bronn. Why are you-"

"Fewer questions and more fighting!" Warwick yelled out. "Why the fuck, are the Princesses and the Queen here?!"

Arya ran up to a wight and stuck Needle through its heart but was surprised to see it still going.

"Fire!" Warwick yelled out, burning the wight in front of her eyes. "Get behind me!"

He almost knocked her off her feet as he brought her behind him, his sword alit with fire as he struck down wights.

Sansa and Ygritte were also being pushed behind Jaime as he and Bronn protected them as they withdrew their weapons.

"We need blades lit aflame!" Warwick told them.

Poderick rushed over with a torch. "I'm lighting weapons alight!" He gestured to Gendry striking down wights with his dragonglass axe. "I'm also giving out dragonglass!"

Sansa and Arya lit up their swords and both wielded dragonglass swords as Ygritte kept a torch attached to her frame, wielding her new dragonglass bow and arrows.

"You can fight?" Jaime asked the Princesses in surprise.

"Why do you think we're here?" Arya asked him in annoyance. She began to run at the wights again, this time easily striking them down.

Sansa let Bronn and Tyrion take charge as she hung back, searching for her older brothers.

She sighed in relief when she saw them still standing and fighting with their direwolves by their side.

That had given her enough strength to start fighting and she slipped through the two men and easily cut down the wights before they had a chance to.

"Less standing about and more fighting," she ordered, swinging her sword through a wights neck as Ygritte knocked her bow and shot three quick arrows at incoming wights.

She gave Sansa an impressed smile.

On the other side, Jon and Robb lit their swords up and continued to fight with their direwolves taking most of the enemies for them.

"Leave some for me, boy," Jon muttered to himself.

As if the direwolf heard him, which was pretty clear with the beast's sharp hearing, Ghost stalked off to attack another group of wights, leaving a dozen for Jon. The King shook his head in disbelief.

"Cunt," he smirked to himself.

"Don't wish for something you can't handle," Robb called out, helping Sam cut down six wights.

Jon struck down three in a row before spinning and cutting down another three. He stuck his sword through the stomachs of two, the tip of Snow sticking out of the last wight's back.

Eight down, four to go.

He pulled back his weapon and swung it at two wights, cutting their heads off before finally cutting the last two in half from the torso. Jon turned back to give Robb a look.

"You were saying, Your Grace?"

"Cunt," Robb muttered but it was said with a smile as he continued to strike down wights. He eyed the Night King. "We're getting closer to the White Walkers. We need to push forward!"

Jon agreed, yelling back at Sam, "Get everyone wielding dragonglass! Bring the spearmen this way!" He directed his arm in the direction of the White Walkers, starting to walk towards them.

"Yes, Jon!" Sam called out, running as fast as he could towards everyone he came across.

Some were struck down and he changed direction, aiming for the living people.

He shivered when the dead became the undead and he avoided them at all costs, occasionally striking some down.

Ghost even helped him when he was tripped up and Sam looked up at the direwolf to notice that his eyes were a brighter red than usual.

"Jon?" He whispered.

Ghost looked up and attacked a few undead bannermen before turning back at Sam with a slight nod.

The direwolf slowed down, shook his head and continued to attack, bearing his teeth at the enemy.

Sam stood up and saw Jon pause for a minute as Robb kept wights from getting too close. The King soon recovered and began to fight back to back with his brother.

Continuing with his mission, Sam screamed at people to start wielding their dragonglass if they weren't already. He also told them to light up their swords as more wights were being created.

He narrowly missed being burnt alive when he was knocked to the ground by a body on top of him.

He looked up to see the Wildling Queen rolling her eyes as she got up and stabbed her dagger through a wight's neck.

"We're moving forwards, eh?" She asked him.

Sam nodded, still in slight shock as he stood up. "Jon and King Robb..." He breathed out. "They're ordering men _and_ women to head to the White Walkers!"

Ygritte turned to him. "I'm going that way. Go and help the Princesses and continue your order."

Ghost stopped before her and gently nudged her stomach.

"What do _you_ want?" She asked the direwolf. "You've got to-"

Ghost headbutted her gently and she glared at the direwolf who nudged towards its back.

"Bloody thing wants me to ride him," she realised. "Uh..."

She got onto his back and Ghost quickly ran in the direction of Jon, Robb, Davos and Tormund who were cutting their way towards the White Walkers.

She turned around and saw Sam continue on with his orders, helping a few Ladies cut down wights as he did so.

Ghost stopped before Jon and she disregarded her husband's help, easily getting off the direwolf and retrieving her bow.

"Sam says you want to go to the Walkers! So soon?" She asked.

"Of course! We need to get to the Night King," Jon replied. "Why are you here?"

She gave him a small smile. "A pack stays together and fights together. Arya and Sansa are fighting by the Wall too," she told the brothers. "Rickon stayed behind at Castle Black - Bran is on his way. Everything is in place for the prophecy and Sansa..."

"Sansa what?" Robb asked as the three cut down wights.

"Her warging powers come in another way!" Ygritte said, shooting two quick arrows through two wights. "She said she had to be here."

"Well, the lone wolf dies..." Robb replied, leaving their side to take on three wights.

At a slight moment of peace, Ygritte quickly kissed Jon. "If we die, I would love to be by your side," she whispered against his lips.

As soon as the kiss came, it ended and she ran off to shoot four arrows consecutively.

Jon looked up and saw Drogon breathe fire in the direction of the Night King. His efforts were rebuffed and Viserion came out of nowhere, knocking his brother into misdirection.

Drogon's flames were heading in the direction of...

Jon's eyes widened when he saw Nymeria and Grey Wind unknowingly attacking a dozen wights between them.

"No," he breathed out, leaving the comfort circle to run in their direction.

He saw Ghost running towards them ahead of him, the direwolf faster than he was.

Robb was being overwhelmed by four wights and Ygritte helped by shooting two in their hearts, letting them drop and burn in the snow.

Arya was being targetted by two wights but she easily stuck Needle through the heart one and her dagger through the head of the other, without looking at the one behind her as she heard it drop.

Jon looked away and it felt as if time slowed down when Ghost slammed into his brother and sister, sending them flying.

"Ghost!" Jon yelled out.

The direwolf turned and at the last second, he avoided the flames.

Looking up, Jon saw Daenerys send a shocked glance at him before she set her jaw and glared at her former child.

He saw her mouth " _Dracarys_."

Drogon withdrew his breath and shot fire at Viserion's way, Rhaegal withdrawing his own breath and joining his older brother.

Back down on the ground, Jon hugged Ghost tightly and also gave the other two direwolves relieved pets to their heads.

"The gods have spared you all today," he said shakily. "Stay alive, we need you."

He left them and continued to strike down wights with Ghost by his side, his siblings also being joined by their own direwolves.

Jon made his way back to Davos and Tormund and he nodded at them.

"Surround me," he told them. "I need to use Ghost with something."

His body slackened and his eyes reopened through red ones, his heart beating louder than before and his breathing heavy and bloodthirsty.

Through Ghost, he attacked fourteen wights and helped Robb and Ygritte with a further sixteen.

Ghost made his way towards Sansa and attacked the wight coming at her from behind.

She turned around and stared at Ghost in the eyes.

"Your eyes are brighter, Ghost," she said. " _Jon_?"

The direwolf nodded and gestured for her to get onto his back.

Sansa was hesitant, striking a wight down before she finally agreed and got onto Ghost's back.

Immediately, the direwolf ran towards Davos and Tormund who were protecting Jon's body.

Dropping her off, Ghost went off to stop in front of Bran.

"Hello, Jon," the boy said.

He and Meera were in front of the crack in the Wall and they regarded the direwolf.

"That's your brother?" Meera breathed out.

"That is King Jon, yes," Bran told her. "Take me to the White Walkers."

Meera helped Bran onto Ghost's back and got on after him, holding the Three-Eyed Raven securely against her chest.

Then, Ghost began to run towards his body where Robb and Ygritte had returned to protect it.

Arriving, Jon left Ghost's body and returned to his own just as Meera jumped off and wielded her weapon, lighting it aflame.

"Bran will remain on Ghost until further orders," Jon breathed out, feeling lightheaded.

"Should I warg into Grey Wind? You seem tired, brother," Robb suggested. "I will take over."

"Not yet," Bran told them. "The White Walkers must be taken down. I need to get to the Night King."

"Already?" Sansa asked nervously. "Just wait. Wait, please."

They were joined by Arya who pressed a hand against her wound. They all turned to look at it and she rolled her eyes.

"A few stitches are undone, I'll live. What are we going to do about _them_?" She pointed at the White Walkers.

" _You're_ not doing anything," Sansa told her. "Get on Nymeria and head back to Castle-"

"I don't answer to _you_ nor the Kings," Arya snapped. "I've dealt with worse and I _will_ be here to see everything through. If the worse comes, at least I'll die in one of your arms," she said sardonically.

Her siblings each gave her disapproving looks and she swore Bran gave her one too. As if he hadn't seen her fate!

"If you aren't satisfied," she began, ripping her belt from her tunic. "I'll bandage myself in front of you."

She wrapped her belt tightly across her wound, wincing at the pain but she tied the ends up and gave them a bow.

"Now, let's show these cunts the family they're fighting against."

She wielded her dragonglass sword and lit it aflame. Watching her siblings do the same with their weapons, she gave them smiles.

"It's was nice knowing you all," she said.

Sansa faltered but didn't let it show. "The lone wolf dies-"

"But the pack survives," the rest of them finished.

"Father would be proud," Sansa breathed out. "For the North! For Westeros!"

They all lifted their weapons - apart from Bran who looked on in slight disinterest - and turned to face the first line of White Walkers.

"Oh, shit," Arya whispered. "What do we say to death?"

"Not today," her siblings chorused.

"Exactly. _Winter is here_."

* * *

 **Notes for this chapter:**

 **(1) Bronn joins the Princesses and Queen on their journey to Castle black, reuniting with Tyrion Lannister.**

 **(2) Arya learns how to warg in and out of Nymeria quickly. Jon also learns how to, frequently warging into Ghost as his body is protected during the battle.**

 **(3) The sisters reunite with Rickon at Castle Black, Sansa telling him to remain there after much arguing on Arya's part. Rickon later tells them that he planned to stay anyway.**

 **(4) Arya rides to the Wall on top of Nymeria and she eventually realised that she is scared of what's to come.**

 **(5) Ghost and Grey Wind's attacking style mirrors their masters'. The direwolves do not stray from Jon and Robb.**

 **(6) Samwell Tarly is fighting in the Great War with his ancestral sword. Even Sansa and Arya fight much to the surprise of Jaime.**

 **(7) The direwolves are almost killed as collateral damage when Viserion knocks against Drogon, sending the dragon's fire in the direction of the direwolves. Nymeria and Grey Wind's respective owners are almost hurt as it happens but it is quickly prevented by Ghost saving his siblings.**

 **(8) Robb, Jon, Sansa and Arya face off with the White Walkers.**


	28. Chapter 28

**As I said in the previous chapter, I am terrible at battle scenes. I hope you do enjoy it though. Please continue to read on despite what happens - not all is what it seems sometimes.**

* * *

The White Walkers began to run towards the siblings and Jon ran ahead of them, making Robb curse under his breath as he followed.

Arya and Sansa hung back with Bran and Ghost. Even Nymeria and Grey Wind followed behind the Kings.

"Arya, you will need to wear the first face soon," Bran told her.

"Whose?"

"Benjen Stark's," he replied.

Sansa turned to Arya and Bran in shock. "What? Uncle Benjen's? Why?"

"I don't know," Arya replied, taking the faces from Bran and selecting Benjen's. "I don't know why."

Sansa turned to Bran who merely regarded her in expectancy. She didn't know what he was expecting - probably her question as to why.

"We need his likeness to surprise the White Walkers - Benjen Stark was turning into one at the time of his death. If we find his undead corpse, we may get through the second line of defence. Once we get through, we can get to the Night King and bring him down. If the Night King is no more, the undead will stop attacking. There's too many for everyone to kill and he will keep reanimating them," Bran explained.

Sansa shivered and looked away when Arya wore their dead uncle's face. Even the assassin shivered in her uncle's body.

"Okay, Jon and Robb are being helped by the Kingsguards and Ser Davos," Arya said with Benjen's voice. "Those who wield Valyrian blades are also running past us to break the first line of defence."

"Why is Uncle Benjen needed to get past the second defence?" Sansa asked Bran.

"Benjen was a First Ranger of the Night's Watch. He is a general of the Night King's Army as of now," replied Bran. "I had a feeling you may not want to kill your own family member so the likeness will help."

Both sisters glared at Bran, Arya through Benjen's eyes. "We're killing you," they replied.

"I am no longer Brandon-"

"We know," Sansa snapped. "It's worse you have our brother's face, voice and body. We lost you long ago."

They returned their attention to Jon, Robb and the men beside them cutting down through the first line of defence.

"There are wights behind us!" Meera called out as she joined them with Ygritte in tow. The women quickly killed them.

"You're getting better," Ygritte said to Sansa. "Work on your follow through though!"

Sansa nodded and proved that she was improving by bringing down three more wights. Even Ghost attacked some with Bran holding on tightly to his neck to keep from falling.

Arya gasped when she saw Jon take down a White Walker, turning around to bring down the one running towards him at full speed.

"I have to help them!" Arya said, starting to run towards them but Bran's hand stopped her.

"We must wait until the second line of defence. _Patience_."

She glared at Bran and continued to bring down wights behind them, occasionally turning to see Robb and Jon kill Walkers in the first line of defence.

Sansa left Ghost's side to stab her dragonglass sword through a White Walker which had broken away from the line of the first defence. She sliced its head off, watching the Walker shatter into pieces before her.

"Sansa!"

Sansa turned around to slice another one in half, giving a thankful nod towards Ygritte who sent five dragonglass arrows through five Walkers. They shattered into pieces before her eyes.

Gendry ran up to them, swinging his axe around and taking four Walkers down into shards.

"Where's Arya?!" He asked.

"Somewhere," the women replied, deliberately not looking at Benjen's likeness. "Behind you!"

He turned around and brought down a White Walker as well as a wight for good measure.

"It's time!" Bran called out.

His eyes whitened and Ghost visibly shook as his eyes became a brighter red once again.

The sisters shared a look.

"Bran can warg into _Ghost_?" Sansa asked.

"I... He can warg into _anything,_ right?" Arya replied.

They looked over to where Jon sliced a White Walker in half and looked back to where they stood with Ghost. He frowned but continued to fight.

"He felt the disconnection," said Sansa. "We need to start moving!"

Ghost began to run, Sansa and Arya following with Ygritte, Meera and Gendry protecting them from behind.

They met with the brothers and Arya led them towards the second line of the defence, the others wielding either Valyrian blades or dragonglass behind them fighting the remaining of the second line of defence.

Arya left the group and went off by herself, hoping to find her dead uncle soon.

The line of defence was roughly seventy metres wide and she cursed under breath when she realised she'd probably have to scope the whole thing.

She gasped when she felt something nudge against her leg.

"Nymeria!" She scolded lightly, getting onto the direwolf. "Good girl," she added.

They travelled nearly the whole length of the defence before Arya patted Nymeria to make the direwolf stop just as they reached Benjen.

His bright, blue eyes met her own curiously and he brought up his weapon to attack her.

"Let me pass," she said through his voice.

Surprised at hearing his voice, Benjen's reanimation simply directed his sword in her way, other White Walkers following his actions.

Arya brought her weapon out and directed it at Benjen. This time she wouldn't regret killing him.

He wasn't her uncle.

"Let me pass and you won't die," she said.

Benjen hissed and he lunged at her, her ducking out of the way as another White Walker tried to swing at her.

She caught it through its stomach, sending shards everywhere as she took down another one, glaring at her uncle's reanimation.

"Nymeria, get them to start attacking!" Arya screamed out as she began to lunge forward at Benjen.

Their swords met in the middle with a loud _clank!_ and she pushed against him, hoping to knock him off his feet. It wouldn't work, she didn't wield his strength even though she had his likeness.

Nymeria ran back towards the group as Arya was knocked onto the ground. She swept a White Walker's legs and stabbed him through the waist as it fell.

Shards struck her face and melted away.

She breathed heavily, trying to get back up on her feet but she was surrounded, five White Walkers aiming their weapons at her and one of them had the same face she was currently wearing.

Bran's idea was _stupid_.

Nymeria howled, nudging Grey Wind and prompting the direwolf to follow.

"Grey Wind!" Robb called out but the direwolf didn't listen, he followed his sister.

"Arya is in trouble. Bran, your plan didn't work!" Sansa cried out.

Bran's eyes returned to normal and he looked over to where the direwolves were running at great speed towards Arya.

His eyes whitened again and he reawoke in Grey Wind's form causing Robb to shiver in discomfort.

"Follow us," Jon said, getting onto Ghost behind Bran and strapping himself onto the direwolf. His eyes whitened and Ghost's own became brighter.

Through Ghost, Jon followed the other two direwolves as Robb, Sansa, Meera, Ygritte and Gendry followed them, a great distance apart from him.

Arya ripped Benjen's face off and threw it onto the side, getting her dragonglass sword from her side. She aimed it at Benjen's reanimation.

"I didn't want to do this... I was told that I could avoid this but you're forcing my hand," she said to it.

She was about to get up and strike but three flashes took down all of the Walkers including Benjen's reanimation.

She stood up and saw Grey Wind in front of Nymeria and Ghost, all of them regarding her.

The direwolves began to bring down the second line of defence.

She got onto Nymeria's back and strapped herself onto her direwolf, leading the beast past a few White Walkers as she sliced through them with her swords.

She saw Jon get off Ghost's back and go up against four Walkers - she stealthy dealt with two, leaving the others for him.

Soon, bannermen, knights and most people came to cut down the White Walkers, the first line of defence having been destroyed.

Arya felt lightheaded and she glanced down at her wound where it bled freely. Gasping, she pulled her arm chainmail off and wrapped it around her stomach over the wound.

She returned her attention to fighting, noticing that Nymeria had automatically brought down a few undead with her teeth laced with dragonglass fangs.

"Good girl," she breathed out to the direwolf.

Robb's eyes widened when he saw a White Walker heading at full speed towards Sansa. He quickly ran towards her, knocking her out of the way just as the White Walker sliced the side of his torso.

His eyes flashed in anger and he dug his sword into the White Walker's chest, giving it a smile when it realised what had happened to it. It shattered into pieces.

"Robb! You're hurt!" Sansa called out, fending off another Walker. She stumbled and the Walker slashed at her arm as she raised it to defend herself.

"Sansa!"

Robb swung his sword, slicing it through the White Walker's torso and cutting it in half before it shattered before their eyes.

"I'll live," Sansa told him, accepting his help to stand up. "I'm tired but I'll live..."

She turned around and screamed for Jon to watch his back. Robb went over to help him as she turned direction and went to support Ygritte.

"There's too many!" She told the Wildling Queen. "I don't think-"

She cut herself off when she saw the ice spear hit Ygritte in the stomach. It felt as if time stopped when the woman looked down at the protruding assailant and she dropped to her knees in shock.

"Ygritte?" Sansa breathed out, getting to her knees in front of the woman. "Ygritte?"

With Arya, Bran returned to his body and turned to her as they rode on Nymeria and Ghost respectively.

"Wear the next face," he said to her.

"Whose?" She asked him, retrieving the faces. "Leaf's, the Three-Eyed Raven's or-"

"Three-Eyed Raven's," Bran cut her off. His eyes whitened and Grey Wind's yellow ones brightened.

Arya slipped the face on and transformed. As Nymeria ran past White Walkers with Arya slicing through them, the young woman could see their eyes widen in shock at the likeness she was wearing.

The ones standing began to follow her and she led them away from the final line of defence - the Night King's final defence.

She became lightheaded and her grip on Nymeria's reins slackened, her body becoming weaker as well.

She was sure her wound was severely open and deep by now but she had to lead the defence away and towards the living's line of defence on the other end. The line of defence with walls formed of dragonglass long shields and spears to kill the White Walkers.

Her eyes began to close and she could feel her head becoming hotter and wet with sweat. She wiped the sweat away and forced her eyes to open again - her breathing shallower than before.

Her efforts to keep going were futile and her strappings loosened.

She fell off Nymeria's back and her eyes closed, the feeling of ice freezing her body.

* * *

 **Notes for this chapter:**

 **(1) Arya wears Benjen's likeness to get through the second line of defence in order to easily get to the Night King. If they kill the NK, the undead will die and stop attacking.**

 **(2) Bran can warg into the other direwolves, causing a brief disconnection from their masters which are physically felt.**

 **(3) Jon and Arya also warg into Ghost and Nymeria respectively.**

 **(4) Bran's plan fails, leaving Arya in danger as Nymeria calls upon her siblings to come and save her.**

 **(5) The direwolves - with Bran and Jon taking over Grey Wind and Ghost - save Arya and she and Jon take down White Walkers together.**

 **(6) Robb and Sansa are injured as Robb protects his sister from being attacked from behind - she later gets hurt attacking another White Walker.**

 **(7) Ygritte gets speared through the stomach in front of Sansa.**

 **(8) Arya is told by Bran to wear Brynden's face and as she leads the White Walkers towards the living's defence wall, she falls from Nymeria's back and succumbs to the darkness from her reopened wound.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Again, apologies for the shitty battle writing. More apologies underneath so enjoy that too!**

 **Chapters 27, 28 and 29 have been posted.**

* * *

Jon felt his body freeze and a scaringly wrong feeling. He cut down two White Walkers and turned around to see Sansa holding someone against her chest.

He ran up to them, cutting down White Walkers as he made his way towards them - his heart stopped when he saw that the injured person was his _wife_.

"Ygritte!" He knelt beside them, Sansa immediately giving them space as she got back up. "Get a sledge! Get someone, _anyone_! Find help!"

She nodded and looked around for someone who could help them. Sadly, everyone was busy fighting for their lives.

She had to think fast.

Going back to kneel beside them, she ripped her shirt apart from underneath her armour and pressed the linen against Ygritte's wound.

"Some nurse, are you now?" The Wildling asked her, her breathing becoming shallower.

Sansa gave her a little smile. "I've picked up a few things from Talisa."

"Should have had her here instead," Ygritte mumbled, holding Jon's hand tightly. "I'm going to die, aren't I?"

They all glanced towards the long spear which was embedded into her stomach, protruding from her back.

"If you take it out, I'll bleed out and die," Ygritte said, her eyes watering.

Jon's eyes whitened and he warged into Ghost. The direwolf reopened its eyes and made its way back to his master, Grey Wind following behind.

Returning to his body, Jon got up and aided Bran in putting him on top of Grey Wind.

"I need Ghost," he said, strapping Bran onto Grey Wind.

He then returned to Ygritte and lifted her up in his arms, placing her upon Ghost's back.

"Go with her, take her to Castle Black," he told Sansa.

Sansa nervously looked at him. "I-I need to be here-"

They looked up when they saw Grey Wind bring down a few White Walkers - even Robb had begun to take down the ones surrounding the injured party.

Jon returned his gaze to his sister. "Sansa, _please_. She's my wife..."

A tear slipped down her cheek and she finally nodded, getting onto Ghost behind Ygritte.

"Don't die, none of you-"

"I can't feel Arya's presence!" Bran called out. He looked around before pointing in the direction of Nymeria bearing her teeth against ten White Walkers.

The direwolf was protecting a figure on the ground. Nymeria succeeded in getting them to back down by taking them all down.

"Arya!" Sansa screamed. She kicked at Ghost's side before Jon could even order the direwolf to start running towards the figure in the snow.

When they got there, Sansa hopped off and took Brynden's face off her sister's, seeing the pale face underneath with her eyes closed firmly. Her lips were blue.

"Arya!" Sansa cried out. She stood up and pulled Arya into her arms with a slight struggle - thanking the gods that she had worked on her strength over the past few moonturns.

Heading over to Ghost, she saw Ygritte's eyes closed and she began to cry but she kept going, strapping her sister onto Ghost's back behind Ygritte.

There was only enough space for two and she had to stay and fight. She was about to send Ghost off on his way when Arya reawoke with a loud gasp.

"What...?" She breathed out, turning to face her older sister. "What happened?"

Sansa glanced towards her wound and the younger woman quickly placed her hand on it.

"Sansa... There's _nothing_ there."

"What?" Sansa breathed out, pulling her sister's shirt up a little. She saw a few scars of old and a new but fully healed scar through her stomach button. "Arya..."

They both turned to Bran who simply nodded and his eyes whitened once again.

"Get off - I need to get Ygritte to Castle Black. I will return immediately," Sansa said, helping her sister off. She gave Arya the face and the younger woman put it on.

She got onto Nymeria's back and returned to her mission, confused as to why her wound had suddenly healed up. She knew it had something to do with Bran but something told her that she would never know the answer.

Again, the White Walkers were baffled at Brynden's presence and began to follow the grey direwolf towards their deaths.

Sansa returned back onto Ghost's back and kicked his side to get him to start heading towards the Wall.

She passed the Lannister brothers and Bronn who turned to her in shock at seeing unconscious Queen.

They began to strike their enemies down to pave a way for the women to get through.

"I should be with her!" Jon yelled towards Robb as he struck down a White Walker.

"Then, go!" Robb said.

"I can't without Bran's permission!" Jon replied. "At least Arya is fine."

They were confused as to why the young assassin recovered from her wound so quickly and seemingly got back to her mission with no issues. Bran must have had something to do with it with how he nodded her way.

"The second defence is retreating to ours!" Robb said. "We can march on!"

Davos, Tormund and Gendry joined them as they cut their way through the remaining twenty or so White Walkers in front of the final dozen by the Night King.

Returning to his body, Bran look towards Arya and his eyes whitened when he took over Nymeria's body.

He began to speak to Arya through the direwolf's mind.

" _Wear the last face and return to us. Wear the face of the first White Walker who is known as... the Night King_."

Arya gasped and snatched Brynden Rivers' face off. She then petted Nymeria gently on her neck and after she had led the hundreds of White Walkers towards their deaths, she directed Nymeria back to the last defence.

She turned around and smiled when Drogon and Rhaegal's fire took down hundreds of them.

Her relief was short lived when Viserion blew blue fire towards the living's defences.

The blue fire was quickly met with hot red and it luckily landed on a cliff as opposed to the living.

She returned her attention back to the Night King and her brothers with Grey Wind, Davos, Tormund and Gendry bringing down White Walkers.

She wore the last face and she could feel the pain which came with the face. It felt strange to her and she never once felt pain such as this when wearing a face.

The Night King _suffered_.

She wondered who he was before he turned into a White Walker and eventually, the Night King.

Was he a kind person? Did he live a simple life as a First Man? Did he have a wife, children?

Above, Daenerys set her eyes on Viserion. She tried to connect with her former child but every time, the dragon would shut her out of his mind.

She looked down where the Stark Kings fought with a group of men against the few White Walkers left before the final defence.

The Night King began to sharpen his spear and his eyes turned to her slowly and ominously.

She shivered and returned her gaze to Viserion, hoping the Night King wouldn't spear another one of her children - she had lost the one named after Viserys already.

She directed Drogon to avoid incoming spears from the dozen White Walkers below and connected her mind with Rhaegal to attack Viserion and avoid all attacks towards him.

Looking down, Daenerys saw some White Walkers turning back from the living's attacking wall and follow Arya on Nymeria.

" _Dracarys_." She leant closer into Drogon, the dragon breathing fire on the White Walkers following Arya.

Below, those burning White Walkers were being brought down with arrows from crossbows.

She slowed them down in time to see Arya and Nymeria almost make it to the Stark Kings.

Before she could smile at the slight victory, she saw the Night King withdraw his arm back and aim his spear towards Rhaegal.

" _Rhaegal_!" She screamed, her mind overtaking her dragon's to quickly avoid the incoming spear.

Rhaegal dodged the spear and flew downwards over the Night King's defences, breathing fire in retaliation.

The spear was now coming in Daenerys' direction and she quickly avoided it, watching it slice into Viserion's body.

She hadn't even noticed her former child coming her way.

Before her eyes, Viserion turned to his mother in slight shock and shattered into pieces. The pieces fell to the ground in large chunks and Daenerys guided Drogon downwards to set the pieces on fire in the air.

It was a blessing she did because she glanced down and saw Tyrion nod at her in thanks before attacking a wight at its legs with a torch.

She felt her cheeks become wet and she realised she was crying. Her eyes returned to the area in the sky where her former child was destroyed into pieces in front of her.

At least lives were saved.

At Castle Black, Rickon and Edd met Sansa in front of the gates and she led them towards Ygritte on Ghost's back.

"Where's your maester?!" She asked.

"He went to fight!" Edd replied as Rickon lifted Ygritte into his arms.

They took her into the main hall and gently, Rickon placed the Queen onto a table.

"I-I took the spear out," Sansa confessed. "It was too heavy for Ghost to carry within her. I've tried to stop the bleeding."

She gestured to the ripped pieces of clothing haphazardly wrapped around the gaping wound.

"She's lost too much blood," Edd said sadly.

"She can't die!" Sansa cried out. "She's a mother, a wife-"

"And a strong woman."

They turned around to see Talisa preparing items to use for Ygritte.

"When did you...?" Sansa asked, watching the woman rush over to their sister-by-law.

"I left the children with Maester Lorin - they're safe. I couldn't sit and wait as you all went to fight. I'm a nurse, I can be helpful. When I'm done here, I'll follow you onto the battlefield - hold her down."

Rickon and Sansa held Ygritte down as Talisa handed needed items in Edd's hands.

She placed some alcohol into Ygritte's wound, making the Wildling scream in discomfort.

"Bitch!" She hissed in pain. "That woke me up!"

Talisa gave her a smile, pouring down some Milk of Poppy down the redhead's throat. "You can call me anything you wish, sister. I'm saving your life."

She took the needle and thread from Edd's hands and quickly threaded the needle. She cleaned the wound and began to stitch it up neatly.

"It went through her," Sansa told the nurse. "It wasn't deep but the blood may come out from there."

"Shit," Talisa cursed under her breath.

When she finished stitching the wound, they gently pulled Ygritte into a sitting position and Talisa worked on closing up the wound on the Wildling's back.

"I've had worse," Ygritte said drowsily. "Jon's had worse, Arya's had worse..." Her eyes began to close and she slumped against Sansa's body.

"She's asleep."

"Good," Talisa breathed out. "You need to keep checking on her, can you do that Rickon?"

Rickon nodded and sat on the bench beside the table. "I'll check on her."

"If anything happens, I'll tell Edd what to do and you must ask him," Talisa continued. "Do not give her Milk of Poppy until a few hours' time. Too much may kill her."

Edd nodded and continued his quick training on healing and dressing wounds.

"She will be fine, the worse has gone. She just needs rest," Talisa assured everyone.

"Thank the gods you were here," Sansa told her with a smile. "I see why my brother fell for you."

Talisa blushed. "On the battlefield, sawing a man's leg off."

"How romantic," Sansa chuckled lightly. Their moment was short-lived with the reminder that there was a war going on. "Let's go, Ghost is waiting."

"You need more armour and a new tunic," Edd told her. "Lady Mormont is giving them out."

Rickon blushed at the mention of the strong, little Lady and Talisa and Sansa shared knowing looks.

"Thank you, Edd," Sansa said, giving her little brother a smile.

After getting dressed in new armour and clothes which were not stained with blood, Sansa and Talisa made their way back outside to where Ghost was waiting impatiently.

He whined, sniffing Sansa and she stroked his fur to comfort him - she looked into his eyes.

"She will live, Jon. Go back," she whispered into the direwolf's ear. "And tell Robb that Talisa is here."

Ghost's eyes dimmed and the direwolf shook his head before licking at her wound.

"I'll live, Ghost. Let's go back to your master." She smiled and scratched behind his ear.

"Let me dress it before we leave," Talisa told her, already retrieving bandages from her bag.

She poured some alcohol on the wound and Sansa winced, declining the taking of Milk of Poppy. When she was done, Talisa tightly wrapped the material over Sansa's wound and dusted her hands off.

"We can go now," she said, the two women getting onto Ghost's back.

Sansa placed a hand on Ghost's neck and leant into his ear. "Take us to Jon and Robb."

Before she could even take a moment to breathe, Ghost began to run at full speed.

Jon returned to his body and shared a glance with his brother. "She's fine. Talisa's coming."

Before Robb could reply, Arya joined them and got off Nymeria's back.

"Whose face is that?" Robb asked her.

"Who the Night King once was." She turned to Bran. "What do we do now?"

Bran turned to face the three siblings. "Arya, you go to the Night King - leave the White Walkers for Jon and Robb. Once, they are dealt with," he paused, swallowing deeply. "The two of you kill me."

A raven flew over their heads, cawing loudly at the disastrous battle underneath his wings. He began to circle over Bran.

"There is something I must confess," he said.

"What is it?" Arya asked him, the voice she spoke through foreign to her.

"I am a part of the Night King just as he is a part of me. Moments in time, I have disrupted - _changed_ people." Bran turned to face the Night King. "When he touched me, the Night King was frozen inside a continuous timeline. There is a chance the plan may not work."

The all turned to him, incredulous. "What?!"

"There is a chance the plan may not work," Bran repeated. "Without the previous Three-Eyed Raven's help, I don't know what will happen. Killing me will stop the continuous timeline but... I do not know if it will kill the Night King and his army."

"Bran... I swear-"

He quickly held a hand up, cutting Arya off. "When you kill me, I can help you by being the Three-Eyed Raven. I will be able to see _more_ and go into clearer visions to see what you must do to win. Otherwise, both of you must help Arya convince the Night King."

"Are you saying that we should appeal to the Night King's better nature?" Jon asked in disbelief. "What...?"

"Arya will convince him and you will attack him from behind. Be quick," Bran said.

Gendry, Davos and Tormund - who had a pretty nasty wound on his side - joined the siblings with Jorah appearing behind him and Daenerys flying Drogon above them.

"Kill the White Walkers. Do it now," Bran ordered.

As Robb, Jon and the four other men began attacking a White Walker each, Daenerys took on the last six, hoping to weaken them.

She saw Rhaegal land below and Tyrion get on with a crossbow. Soon after, the dragon returned to her side and Tyrion gave the Dragon Queen a nod.

"I figured they'd need more weapons to make sure they remain _dead_ ," he told her, aiming his crossbow at a White Walker being burnt alive. "Gods, I need wine. Possibly four, no _five_ , goblets full!" He muttered under his breath.

As soon as the White Walker shattered into pieces, Tyrion moved onto the next as Jon took the other.

Four left to go without an opponent.

Spotting her chance, Arya slipped through the fighting, thanking Daenerys for weakening the opponent-less White Walkers with her fire to distract them.

She ran and ran, her heart beating loudly in her ears as she nearly made it to the Night King.

He noticed her.

He began to lead his horse away and he turned around, withdrawing his arm and aiming his new weapon towards her way.

"Fuck!" She mumbled, dodging the attack as he retrieved another weapon.

It was when he was withdrawing it that he suddenly stopped and his horse stopped as well.

Getting off his horse, Arya began to stumble as she stopped running, backing away.

"You recognise me, don't you?!" She called out to him.

There was quite a distance from them and he was walking to her as she backed away.

"I'm you! I _was_ you!" She continued. "You before the pain - before the Long Night!"

The Night King remained silent, making his way over to her.

Behind her, they finished defeating the last line of defence and Daenerys ordered her dragons to go back to the remaining wights and White Walkers in the other direction.

They had got to the Night King.

Bran turned to Robb and Jon and gave them a nod.

"You must do it at the same time. He will feel the force and connection break then," Bran told them.

He unstrapped himself from Grey Wind's back and the brothers helped him settle on the ground.

The direwolf bowed his head, knowing what was coming. He made his way over to his sister, nuzzling their heads in sadness.

Ghost, Sansa and Talisa arrived, the women getting off the direwolf's back and reuniting with their family.

"Where's Arya?" Sansa asked.

"Speaking to the Night King," Jon replied, nudging his head in the direction of Arya backing away from the Undead King. "We shouldn't interfere yet."

She nodded and allowed herself to smile a little when Talisa and Robb kissed.

"At least we're here together," Sansa said. She felt a little guilty for forcing Rickon to remain at Castle Black but it was for the best.

The Night King was gaining closer to Arya and she began to run backwards.

"I know what you went through - what they did to you! They wanted to defend themselves but you suffered!" She told him. "You didn't deserve to suffer."

He halted and turned to her in shock. He was about to open his mouth but he quickly shook his head and continued to walk to her.

"I've suffered - my family has suffered," she breathed out. "I understand what you feel, I may not have died like my brother did but... becoming a White Walker or being resurrected changes you. Who you were and it takes your memories or something else! Please, end this!"

Back with Bran, the raven cawed and landed on the ground a few metres from them. It turned to witness what was to come.

"Wield Snow and Ice, we can't wait any longer." He looked up, the sun was setting.

Jon and Robb raised their swords and closed their eyes. They each stood either side of Bran and Sansa and Talisa turned away.

Holding their breaths, the brothers dug their swords into Bran's heart and the Three-Eyed Raven's eyes whitened, sending white light bursting from the vessel.

Everyone was thrown back onto the snow and the raven flew upwards.

Realising what had happened, the Night King glanced towards his heart in perplexion. He looked at Arya and blinked.

She tried to get up but she felt tired and weak so she just stared at the Night King staring at her.

Robb and Jon got up, wondering what had just happened. They glanced towards Bran's body and turned to look at the Night King who remained his eyes trained on Arya in his former likeness.

They picked up their swords and began to make their way over but stopped when Arya got up and started to walk towards him, the raven landing on her shoulder.

She began to circle the Night King and he turned around with her, their eyes not leaving each other.

She finally stopped when he had his back to her brothers.

"You have great power to destroy and turn everything into ice - why?" Arya asked him. "Why are you mad that you'd do such a thing? Destroy the beautiful world we lived in?"

The Night King faltered but he remained silent, his eyes trained on her as she took a few steps forward. He took one back.

"What they did to me to create _you_ , that wasn't right. But revenge is not everything. We _killed_ Children of the Forest," she said, hoping her History lore from Bran was correctly given. "Yet, they did not commit murder or reanimate people. Yes, they turned us into White Walkers but that was to protect themselves for _peace_ , not revenge! They meant no harm!"

Arya's eyes widened when he suddenly began to walk towards her but this time, she stayed put and when he stood in front of her, she held her breath.

The Night King observed every piece of her face - his former face - and narrowed his eyes.

 _He's not falling for it_ , she thought.

He was about to raise his arms, presumably to raise the dead but his actions were short-lived when two blades slid into his heart from behind.

For the second time, he looked down at his heart in surprise then back at Arya before he turned into a million pieces.

Blue light emitted from the Night King sending everyone back off their feet again, knocking them unconscious in the night.

The wind howled.

* * *

 **As I said, I am shit at writing battle scenes and I wanted to stay on the plot with previous chapters. Also, this is now the beginning of the Winter Throne which was the main idea for this story and now that the Great War has ended, it's a new dawn.**

 **Notes for this chapter:**

 **(1) Ygritte is taken to Castle Black where she is saved by Talisa who left the children with Maester Lorin.**

 **(2) Arya's wound is healed miraculously by Bran somehow but she will never know how.**

 **(3) Daenerys, Drogon and Rhaegal save the living.**

 **(4)** **Just as Rhaegal and Drogon avoid the Night King's attack, it kills Viserion for good creating further grief for Daenerys.**

 **(5)** **Rickon may have feelings for Lyanna Mormont.**

 **(6)** **Bran doubts his plan which annoys everyone else.**

 **(7)** **Bran's vessel is killed by Jon and Robb as Arya appeals to the Night King's better nature.**

 **(8) The Stark Kings kill the Night King and everyone is knocked unconscious due to the force created.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Replies to reviews:**

 ** **NKW [chapter 29]: It pained me too, I was crying a little during most of these moments before and after his death. I couldn't allow the direwolves to die, it would be cruel and it angered me in the show as well, even Lady's death but then I was excited to learn that Sophie Turner kept that dog and named her Zooney. This is the start of the Winter Throne, the battle has not finished just yet.****

* * *

Arya tore the face from hers and sat up slowly, turning to see everyone on the ground or getting up.

"Jon? Sansa? Robb?" She called out, turning so she was on her knees.

She began to crawl towards Sansa who was closer to her, reaching out to touch her older sister's face gently.

"Sansa?" She whispered.

"Arya?"

She turned around and looked at Gendry staring back at her in relief, a smile gracing his face as he crawled his way over to her. By the time he reached her, his legs gave out and he laid on the snow breathing heavily.

"It's over," he said.

She gave him a nod. "It is," she replied. She returned her attention to Sansa who was starting to wake up. "Sansa?"

"Is it over?" Sansa asked with a wince. "Did we win?"

Arya began to laugh, the day's events finally taking a toll on her as she laid on her back in tears and laughter.

"I'm guessing we did by the way you're laughing," Sansa chuckled herself, lying next to her sister.

Arya reached both her hands out and grabbed Gendry's and Sansa's own ones.

"I love you," she said. "Bran..."

Tears sprung to the sisters' eyes and they cuddled each other, not caring about the freezing cold ground beneath them.

"He's with Mother and Father wherever they are," Sansa whispered into her ear.

They heard a thud next to Sansa and the redhead turned to see that Jon had joined them.

"Is everyone... alright?" He asked.

"We will be," Sansa told him, reaching out to hold his hand tightly. "We'll get through everything."

"It's not over yet," Arya said. "The Iron Throne, the Winter Throne... Jon, you and Robb haven't stopped fighting yet."

Jon shook his head. "We have," he said breathlessly. "Please, gods, we have. That's Daenerys' fight, not ours anymore. the Winter Throne won't exist - just the Throne in the North."

"Can we not talk about that?" Sansa asked them. "Rickon's twelfth nameday in two days, Ygritte's hurt and I'm sure many other Lords and Ladies have been injured or killed-"

Arya quickly brought her sister into a hug, silencing the redhead as she began to sob into her younger sister's shoulder.

"Bran's gone..." Sansa sobbed.

Her siblings' kept their tears at bay as Jon placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, Arya continuing to hold her tightly.

Beside them, Dany got off Drogon's back and made her way over to the three siblings, watching as Robb and Talisa came over too.

"The Army of the Dead is defeated," she said. "My battle for the Iron Throne continues."

"Thank you for your help, Dany. I'm sorry about..." Robb trailed off, seeing her eyes dull even more.

"It was meant to be - everything happens for a reason," she replied shakily. "I will have my army help in whatever way you need and in seven days, we'll march South."

Robb hesitantly gave her a hug, patting her back. "I know how it feels to lose a child - the pain will remain but it will not hinder your chance to continue living. You have two others, cherish them."

They broke apart and Jon got up to hug her as well. Even Arya and Sansa hugged the Dragon Queen.

"We know we said that we would remain neutral but you have our support," Robb told her.

"Mayhaps, I don't need your support. Nor the Iron Throne," Dany said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Sansa asked. "You _don't_ want the Iron Throne?"

Dany nodded. "That throne has caused nothing but pain and today... I've realised that our enemies are not each other. Targaryens have sat on the Iron Throne for centuries and nothing was ever for the better. Mayhaps a new dawn, one not filled with fear and submission might be what the Seven Kingdoms need."

"What are you saying?" Arya asked with a slight smile. As quick as it came, it disappeared.

"Your Graces," Dany started, turning to face Jon and Robb. "I offer you the support of my dragons, Essos and Dothraki army in your war to destroy the Iron Throne _for good_. The Winter Throne must prevail." She curtsied.

Jon was about to reply when Tormund stumbled up to them, tired, weak and blood all over him.

"Anyone knows where I can get some help?" He asked the Kings with a bloody smile.

Talisa left Robb's side and went to tend to him, finding her discarded bag in the snow before helping the Wildling with his wounds.

"We need to start getting the injured to Castle Black and burn the dead. We will hold burials for every dead person we can," Jon ordered. "When all is done, we can talk about what we do next."

Everyone dispersed and Daenerys aided the injured by allowing some to ride on her dragons as sledges were roped onto the three direwolves.

Arya went over to Bran's body as everyone else got to work, helping the injured and cleaning up weapons.

She knelt down and pull his body against her, tears leaking from her cheeks and onto his face.

The raven cawed from above her and landed just a few metres away, cawing loudly.

"I'll miss you, Bran," she said, staring at the raven. "I won't forget those memories we have as children. Remember when Robb and Jon were teaching you archery and you kept missing the mark? Father told you to keep practising and I shot an arrow into the mark. We were both destined to do different things than the paths set for us."

A hand rested on her shoulder and she looked up to see Gendry through bloodshot eyes.

"Your brothers asked that his body... they want to bury him in the crypts. To say goodbye properly."

"Please, just a few minutes," she cried, wiping her tears angrily. She kissed his head and closed her eyes, breathing in his scent. "We were a year apart," she told Gendry. "We were close as children and we followed Jon and Robb everywhere. Nothing will be the same again."

Gendry knelt beside her, bringing her into his side as he kissed the side of her head, letting her cry over her dead brother.

"I don't know why I'm so upset! He's been gone for a long time but..."

"It's alright, Arry," Gendry whispered to her. "You're allowed to be upset." He cleared his throat. "I have to find your uncle's body too. Can you help me?"

Begrudgingly, she let Gendry help her up. She looked down one last time and nodded.

"Yes, he was a Stark too," she said, her voice hoarse.

Edd came over and picked Bran's body up, attaching it to the sledge being pulled behind a horse.

"My princess, m'lord," he acknowledged them. "I've been told to collect the remains of a Benjen Stark too."

Arya faltered, her tears returning. "Follow me," she told them.

At Castle Black, Rickon quickly sat up when Ygritte woke up, moaning in pain.

"Your Grace!" He called out, forcing her to lie back down. "You must rest, Jon is coming back."

"Is he?" Ygritte asked, breathing heavily.

"We won the war, sister," Rickon told her with a bright smile. "He and Robb did it!"

Ygritte began to laugh, bringing the Little Lord into a hug. "I'm sure that we will have a feast in celebration - I want you to ask that scary Little Lady for a dance."

Rickon blushed furiously as they parted and he turned to see Lyanna give him a polite smile before helping the wounded which were now coming in.

The girl's first patient was her cousin, Jorah and she quickly set about cleaning his wounds under Missandei's guidance and observation.

"She won't like me."

"You're a prince!" Ygritte told him. "A Little Lord and a Kingsguard - what's not to like, Little Wolf?" She asked softly. "You and your sisters thinking that love doesn't come for you." She tutted.

"You need to rest," he told her, feeling her head. "I think you have a fever but-"

"I'll be fine, go and help the others," she stroked his cheek and laid back down.

As they walked their way back to Castle Black, Robb looked up at the moon, feeling something fall onto his cheek.

"It's snowing," he said.

Jon, Arya and Sansa looked up as well, smiles playing on their lips as the snowflakes fell onto them in the darkness.

"Has it ever been this peaceful?" Arya asked.

"I don't know," Sansa replied. "I think killing undead people has that effect."

Arya gently nudged her sister's shoulder and they continued to walk back, the sadness settling in.

"Do you think he'll come back?" Arya asked her siblings.

"Who?" Jon frowned.

"You know who - Bran," she told him. "He can't be _gone_."

She looked around, hoping to see the raven with the three eyes but nothing was in the sky except snow and the moon.

"He's gone, Arya." Jon squeezed her shoulder.

They remained in silence during the remainder of their journey back to Castle Black.

As soon as they stepped through the gates, the Kings were called away to speak about the next order of action.

Arya and Sansa made their way inside to help with the wounded. They smiled when they saw Ygritte up and about, checking on the injured Wildlings and teasing Tormund.

"You may be my Queen, but you're a bitch," Tormund guffawed as Ygritte hit him gently.

"I may have a fucking hole in me but I can still fight your arse," she retorted with a smile. "You will be fine, right?"

"I will," Tormund assured her. "Your sisters wish to speak with you."

Ygritte turned around and gave Sansa a grateful smile, bringing both women in for short hugs.

"You saved my life, Sansa," Ygritte said.

"I had to otherwise my brother would have killed me," Sansa replied with a smile. "I'm happy to see you on your feet but please-"

"I'm stronger than I look and that Milk of Poppy does wonders!" Ygritte replied. "Can't feel shit. Here, touch my wound-"

"If you dare touch it, Sansa, I'll sew your wound up," Talisa warned, entering the hall with Samwell Tarly gripping his shoulder.

"My wound doesn't need to be-"

"Exactly," Talisa smirked, eyeing the arrow which pierced into Sam's shoulder. "How did this happen?"

Sam shrugged. "I believe someone thought I was a White Walker-"

"How the fuck does someone think _you're_ a White Walker?" Arya frowned, cutting him off. "Do you need my help?" She turned to Talisa.

Talisa nodded at her, preparing some bandages. "If you'd just take-"

"Argh!"

Arya held the arrow in her hand and watched as Samwell almost passed out from the action.

"I was going to say 'take it out gently' but..." Talisa trailed off, cleaning the wound. "Take some Milk of Poppy."

Sansa poured some into a goblet and gave it to Sam to drink. She watched him down all the liquid, handing the goblet back to her.

"I feel dizzy," he told them.

"You should be. It means it's working," Talisa replied.

As she worked on nursing people back to health, her husband and his brother sat in the Lord Commander's solar.

"What happens next?" Edd asked. "There's no need for the Night's Watch now," he said. "The Great War is over, many men will be out of their jobs."

Jon sighed heavily. "That is true. But I believe it should remain."

"But as what?" Robb asked.

"Many men of the Watch took the Black for a reason - it was another option rather than death for their crimes. It will become a prison and those who did not commit a crime may act as generals to overlook the running of the place. There will be many jobs they can do for the Seven Kingdoms to earn their keep."

"That is not a bad idea, brother," Robb smiled. "They can be trained as smiths and men for battle."

Jon nodded. "Exactly. If they wish to escape death, they will choose to take the Black."

There was a knock on the door and Davos entered soon after, bowing at the Kings.

"Ser Davos!" Jon said, giving the man a handshake. "You're well."

"As well as I can be," the man replied. "Just a few scratches. I'm surprised I made it out alive."

Robb and Jon gave him smiles which he returned happily.

"Was there something you needed? You must rest - we all must," Robb told him.

Davos nodded. "The Mother of Dragons spoke to me - she says she will bend the knee to the both of you."

"That is true although, we are not ready to fight for the Seven Kingdoms just yet, Ser Davos," Jon replied.

"You're not?" The man asked in surprise. "Well, if we are to rest, I believe setting up a proper Small Council will be in order. The Winter Throne is upon us, my Kings."

The brothers shared a tired glance.

"We're not going to rest, aren't we?" Jon asked.

"We're kings, it comes with the responsibilities," Robb replied, just as worn out. "We should all sleep. Tomorrow, we will speak more."

The next morn, everyone began the journey back to Winterfell, the mothers eager to see their little prince and princesses.

The royal family had decided to forgo horses and direwolves, opting to sit face to face in the royal carriage which Bran had travelled to Castle Black in.

Arya looked out the window, scratching her palms with her nails nervously. She felt a soft hand stop her and turned to see Sansa give her a small smile.

They rode closely together with Talisa on Sansa's other side and the Kings and Ygritte in front of them. Rickon had decided to ride on his horse alongside the Kingsguards.

"I can't wait to see Little Cat," Sansa said, trying to start a conversation.

The silence wasn't awkward but it was too quiet. It was understandable, they were mourning but life went on.

"The children grow quickly," she continued. "It seems that you will have a boy," she said turning to Talisa. "According to Bran..." She trailed off, realising she said their younger brother's name without thinking.

Her siblings sighed heavily, Arya returning her attention to the snow falling outside.

"I'm sorry-"

"Remember when Bran climbed that tower in front of Father and then Mother scolded Father for letting him do so?" Arya suddenly asked, cutting her sister's apology off.

Everyone except Jon began to smile.

"He was adventurous, no wonder he became the Three-Eyed Raven."

"You know what I want when we get home?" Robb asked. "Three jugs of Dornish Wine."

"I agree with you there, Your Grace," Ygritte said with a smirk. "Let's make that _four_ jugs though."

* * *

 **Notes for this chapter:**

 **(1) Arya and Sansa cry over Bran's death - Arya tells her she loves her and indirectly says so to Gendry too.**

 **(2) Arya tells Jon that his and Robb's battles aren't finished just yet - they need to destroy the Iron Throne.**

 **(3) Robb gives Dany advice on grief when it comes to their dead children.**

 **(4) Daenerys bends the knee to Jon and Robb, offering her Dothraki army, Essos and dragons.**

 **(5) Arya shares a moment with Bran's body before she helps Gendry and Edd find Benjen's remains as well so the two Stark men are finally laid to rest in the family crypts.**

 **(6) The siblings grieve the loss of Bran, Arya and Sansa taking it harder than their brothers.**

 **(7) Jon and Robb decide that Castle Black will become a prison it will serve as life sentences.**

 **(8) The family travel together with the exception of Rickon as they reminisce and talk about children.**


	31. Chapter 31

**These are filler chapters. Enjoy.**

 **Chapters 30 and 31 have been posted.**

* * *

After returning to Winterfell and resting well, the Kings declared a feast to be made annually over the end of the Long Night and the Night King.

The morning of the feast, they had called upon a private court where the Princesses and Queens attended with the babes along with Daenerys and her advisors. It was informal and after much discussion, the brothers had come to an agreement.

"We have called upon you all to discuss important matters now that the living prevail." Jon stood up. "First matter - the Small Council."

"The Small Council contains the following roles which are currently unoccupied: Masters of Coin, Whisperers, Laws, Ships and Grand Maester," Robb continued, also standing up. "We have spoken through the night and have come to a decision on each position along with our Hand, Ser Davos."

Jon took over. "The decision to form a Small Council comes after Daenerys Targaryen's pledge to the North - she becomes Lady of Dragonstone in Blackwater Bay and Wardeness of the South."

Daenerys looked up in shock. She had only wanted her ancestral seat but being honoured as Wardeness of the Southern parts of Westeros and Essos... Tears sprung to her eyes and she looked down, blinking them away.

"This means that there is another battle for us," Robb said. "To remove Cersei Lannister from that poisonous throne and create a new era - a new rule over the Seven Kingdoms. The Winter Throne."

"So, who will take on the roles?" Sansa asked, giving her daughter a smile as the child pulled at her locks.

"Rickon has decided that he will not be Lord of Winterfell - that goes to you, Sansa," Robb told her with a smile.

Her eyebrows raised and she turned to Jon who nodded in confirmation. "Thank you," she mumbled.

"You're welcome, sister." Jon smiled her way. "As well as being Lady of Dragonstone, Dany - would you honour us and be our Mistress of Laws?"

Daenerys looked up at them again, another reason to be surprised and shocked to disbelief. "I... I wouldn't know where to-"

"You've done well to discipline the Dothraki and your dragons. You know your History which is a _must_. Your law enforcement strategies prove useful," Robb told her. "You have to accept, it's an order from your Kings," he teased.

She chuckled, nodding. "Of course, Your Graces," she said. "Any more surprises I should know?"

"We'll see," Jon told her. "Moving on, Master of Coin. Any takers?"

Tyrion cleared his throat loudly, pouring a goblet of wine for himself and offering some to Ygritte who sat beside him.

"A man of my own heart," she said lightly. "Never preferred the taste of wine but this Dornish stuff is good, I won't lie."

"Hmm, do you think me pouring you some would get me that position?" Tyrion asked, feigning whispering.

Ygritte turned to her husband and his brother, amused looks on their faces before she turned back to Tyrion.

"They may need more convincing m'lord," she replied with a smirk.

Tyrion sighed. "Ah, alright. My previous employment includes Hand to the former Queen Daenerys Targaryen and very briefly Master of Coin for my late nephew," he shivered. "The Lannister Brat as you all refer to him, may the gods _not_ rest his soul."

"Uh, it's yours," Robb said. "As we wished it would be. We want every role to be filled willingly."

Everyone turned to the three direwolves resting by their feet.

"Is that so?" Arya teased them.

"We are not using them to scare anyone into accepting," Jon assured everyone. "The direwolves just get nervous when they're not around us. If you wish, we can ask them to hunt?"

"No, they can stay," Dany laughed. "I think your sister's own direwolf has taken a liking to me."

Nymeria regarded the Mother of Dragons before resting her head back on Grey Wind's back.

"Moving on," Robb said, stroking his direwolf's head. "Master of Whisperers."

"Due to your skills, we thought you'd be suited well for the position..." Jon turned to Arya. "Arya."

Arya raised an eyebrow, a smile on her face. "Me? Mistress of Whisperers? Are you sure about that?"

"Do we have to be sure about anything?" Robb asked her. "If it will keep you home - occupied..."

She nodded. "Fine. I won't let you down."

"When have you ever let us down?" Robb winked at her. "Grand Maester will go to Maester Lorin and the position of Master of Ships will remain unseated for now." His mind strayed to his former foster brother, wondering where the man was - he ought to ask Daenerys.

"My Kings, most of the ruling Houses in each kingdom have pledged, all but one," Davos began to say. "House Martell - the extinct House of Dorne however, Oberyn's paramour and remaining children may bend the knee as they have taken over House Martell."

"They despise Cersei Lannister just as much as everyone at this table," Jon said. "However, it may be in our best interest to replace the extinct House with a living one. H-House Dayne."

Howland turned to him. "That may be wise, Your Grace but are you sure?"

"Why wouldn't he be sure?" Arya asked. "Ashara Dayne - she has been spoken about in our walls for _years_."

"Who is Ashara Dayne?" Dany nervously asked, hoping not to open a can of worms.

"She was Jon's potential mother," Sansa explained. "Father used to get upset or angry with Mother and us whenever we asked about her or the Daynes."

Daenerys nodded. "Who is the Lord of House Dayne?"

"Lord Edric 'Ned' Dayne, presumably named after our father. He is Ashara's paternal cousin through her uncle, Dorian Dayne," Jon replied.

"Would they bend the knee to you?" Dany asked.

"We can't know for sure," said Jon. "Our father _did_ kill his cousin, Arthur. But then again, he returned Dawn to them and they have respected our family without vengeance from then on."

"If they don't bend the knee, we will find another House for Dorne," Sansa told her brothers.

"We want them to be Dornish - Dayne is our better option. We will send someone to speak with them," Robb replied. "Anyway, we have sorted out the Seven Kingdoms and our Small Council so all that is left to do is rest, eat, drink and sing. Mayhaps, dance but we all know that my brother and I aren't as good of dancers as our sisters are."

Everyone let out smiles and gentle laughter. The tension and hard bits were over.

"If you'd excuse our family, there is something we must do before the celebrations begin but please, do not hesitate to start without us," said Jon.

The meeting was finished and the Starks - without the Queens and children - made their way down to the crypts.

"Do we have to?" Arya mumbled to Sansa.

"Yes, we do. We need to say goodbye to Uncle Benjen and... and Bran."

Their brothers let them pass through first, following behind as they headed down the steps to the very end of the crypts.

Two new statues stood - Benjen and Bran's statues.

"At least they got these ones right," Arya muttered.

Robb took a breath in before releasing it. "Brandon and Benjen Stark, may you be reunited with those we lost to death. May you have peace upon yourselves and may you have happiness and joy in your next life..."

...

Arya didn't feel like dancing or celebrating so she kissed her brothers and sister goodnight on their cheeks, making her way out of the Great Hall.

She stopped when she sensed she was being followed.

"You didn't give me a dance," Gendry told her as she turned to face him.

"I'm not in the celebrating mood, Gendry," she said quietly. "Don't stop on my account-"

"Let's go for a walk," he said, holding out his arm. "Isn't this what lords do?"

She smirked, slipping her arm through his as they made their way out into the cold.

The courtyard was relatively empty - everyone inside celebrating - and it gave Arya a sense of peace.

"You'll be going to Storm's End in the Stormlands soon," she told him. "You will formally be Lord Baratheon of House Baratheon."

"I will be, yes," he replied. "Every lord needs a lady, right?"

She stopped, facing him. "Is that your way of proposing to me?"

"If you'd want me, Arya. I wouldn't-"

He was silenced with a kiss, a long one and before he could deepen it, she withdrew from him.

"I'd love to be yours - the Lady of House Baratheon but right now, I'm needed as the Mistress of Whispers."

Gendry tilted her chin upwards. "I will wait forever for you."

She stared into his eyes and she smiled when all she could see was love for _her_. She was never the pretty one nor the ladylike one but right this moment, Gendry made her feel like a million gold coins.

"I mean no offence to my brothers when I say this but fuck being part of their council. I want to marry you," she said, bringing him for another kiss. "I'm sure someone else can easily fill the position - Missandei, _Varys_ -"

She was stopped by a kiss, one which deepened and she wrapped her arms around his neck as his arms wrapped around her waist.

"You know, if you marry me," she breathed out when they parted. "Your House will become royal. Your new title will be _Prince_."

"Don't care, just want you," Gendry said, returning his lips onto hers.

They stayed in that position for a while until they broke apart by someone clearing their throat.

"I wondered how you were," Jon said with a blush. "I can clearly see that you're fine-"

"Wait!" Arya called out just as he began to walk back in. "Jon, I have an announcement."

Jon smiled. "And what may that be?"

Arya turned to Gendry. "This Princess is getting married."

"A royal wedding? Congratulations, Arya and Lord Baratheon. Welcome to the family."

Gendry blushed furiously but bowed which made Jon laugh.

"There's no need, _brother_."

Heading back inside, Jon smiled to himself - he needn't worry about his ruthless sister after all.

"Is Arya fine?" Robb asked when he returned to his seat.

"I believe she is _more_ than fine - she and Gendry Baratheon are to be wed."

Sansa gasped, turning to Ygritte and Talisa with knowing looks. "I did say, didn't I?"

"You did," Ygritte nodded. "I wonder who asked first."

"Knowing Arya," Sansa began, taking a sip of her wine with a bright smile. "She'd make him work for it."

"That's our sister. We'll congratulate them in the near future," Robb said. He turned to Rickon who was making longing looks at Lyanna's way. "Rickon!"

Rickon jumped, turning to his family. "Y-Yes, Your Grace?" The boy stuttered.

"Your twelfth nameday - who should we invite?" Robb asked, a smirk on his face as the women looked at him incredulously.

"L-Lady Lyanna Mormont is close to my age, mayhaps her?" Rickon replied nervously. "She's really nice."

"Is she?" Jon asked teasingly. "Lest I recall, her sharp tongue met Sansa, Robb and I."

"Well, she's nice to me!" Rickon retorted. "I-I like her."

Sansa rubbed his shoulder. "Of course, you do. Ask her for a dance."

"I told him to!" Ygritte said. "I'm sure she'd like being a princess, not that it matters but it does have its advantages."

Rickon blushed, almost cursing his family for being interfering and very obvious in their ideas.

"Go!" His family called out, even Little Cat.

Rickon stood up and walked all the way over to Lady Mormont who spoke with her cousin, bowing and presenting her with his hand.

"A dance, my lady?"

Lyanna's eyes widened and Jorah nudged her to accept.

"It would be rude to refuse a dance from the brother of the Kings, cousin," he said with a small smile.

Lyanna nodded, getting up and accepting Rickon's hand. "Of course, my prince," she replied. "Uh, Lord- _Ser._ "

"Rickon is fine," the boy laughed, gently pulling on her hand to lead her to the dance ground.

Other people were dancing, Tyrion having asked Missandei to since Grey Worm had awkwardly declined, saying he didn't dance.

Rickon spun Lyanna around and for the first time - the Kings thought - she _laughed_. She was a child again.

"How about _we_ dance, Robb?" Talisa asked, getting up. She handed Benjen to Jon and dragged her husband off his seat with a laugh.

"Fine, only because you're my wife," Robb replied, spinning her around near Rickon and Lyanna. "I fall in love with you every day," he said into his wife's ear.

"And I, you," she easily replied.

Down in the crypts, eyes opened wide.

* * *

 **Notes for this chapter:**

 **(1) Jon and Robb, with the help of Davos, give Small Council positions in their fight for the Seven Kingdoms.**

 **(2) Daenerys' new titles are Lady of Dragonstone, Wardeness of the South and Mistress of Laws and** **Tyrion Lannister's new title is Master of Coin. The role of the Master of Whisperers becomes unclaimed once again as explained.**

 **(3)** **Sansa's new titles are Lady of Winterfell and Wardeness of the North as well as Princess of the Winter Throne.**

 **(4)** **Arya and Gendry are getting married. She is briefly the Mistress of Whisperers because of her Faceless Man abilities but now she will be Lady of Storm's End but that will become Princess of the North and Storm's End as House Baratheon will become royal through marriage.**

 **(5)** **Jon wishes to make House Dayne the prominent House of Dorne out of respect for the family and House Martell becoming extinct.**

 **(6)** **The Stark siblings hold a funeral for Benjen and Bran.**

 **(7) Rickon finally pursues a courtship with Lyanna Mormont much to his family's happiness.**

 **(8) Down in the crypts, someone is reawakened.**


	32. Chapter 32

Brienne leant in close to Jon, whispering into his ear. "Servants have said there is movement in the crypts. Before you ask, it is _not_ Princess Arya - she and Lord Baratheon remain outside." She leant back and stood back straighter.

Jon nodded, kissing Benjen's head and giving him to Daenerys. "He doesn't fuss - he likes everyone," he assured his friend.

Ygritte gave her a confirming smile and Dany blushed furiously, nervous at holding a babe so small. It made her think of her own babe.

Jon stood up and headed outside with Brienne following since Tormund was out of duty on leave. He had to recover from his wounds.

"What sort of movement?" Jon asked Brienne as they continued towards the family crypts.

"Slow movement - walking. There were sounds too, mayhaps moaning or groaning."

Jon's face paled and he unlocked the gates, turning to her. "This is the _only_ time you may come down."

"Of course, Your Grace," Brienne said, withdrawing her sword.

Jon cursed to himself for not bringing Snow along, he was meant to be celebrating not fighting.

Jaime walked over to them and he glanced at Brienne with her sword drawn.

"Is everything alright, Your Grace?" He asked Jon.

"Are you wielding a sword, Ser Jaime?" Jon asked, disregarding the Lannister's question.

Jaime presented Jon with his sword. "Yes, Your Grace. Why?"

"Give it to me," Jon told him.

Jaime quickly obliged and stood back. "What is going-"

"Stay here and if I say so, you may follow," Jon cut him off. "Let's go, Lady Commander Tarth."

They headed down the steps, Jon taking a torch from the wall as they did so. They moved slowly, their steps almost quiet in the eerie atmosphere.

Jon never felt scared when he went down here, even as a child according to Robb. But something made him scared now and he hoped to the Old Gods that it wasn't a White Walker - they'd just destroyed them and finally allowed themselves to be happy.

He walked by each dead member of the Stark family, Brienne following in admiration and awe as she followed him.

"It's beautiful," she whispered quietly to him.

He gave her a thankful nod and they continued until they reached the end with most of the empty spots. Two were there - Benjen and Bran's statues.

Jon brought his torch closer to the statues to see if anything was out of place.

"Are you certain the movement came from the crypts?" He asked in a normal volume.

"Of course, Your Grace. It shook the servants and made them frightened." Brienne frowned. "I doubt they'd-"

She stopped when the movement sounded and they turned to the darkened spot to their left.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Jon called out.

He shone the torch towards the darkened spot and the movement shifted back into the darkness with a gasp.

"If you're scared, you don't have to be. You're not allowed here, you see," Brienne said gently. "This is the royal family's burial place - you have to follow us out."

"I... I'm all-"

Jon and Brienne shared a look. The movement spoke.

 _Not_ a White Walker.

"Yes?" Jon called out softly.

The voice was scratchy, unsure and _scared_.

"Jon?" It asked.

Realisation dawned on Jon's face and he began to walk towards the voice.

" _Bran_?"

Jon directed the torch to the corner where Bran was, staring in shock and disbelief. He was _terrified_ and Jon was too. Then again, the man _had_ been resurrected, this shouldn't be new to him but what about the Three-Eyed Raven?

"Bran, how are you...?"

Bran began to shake his head, tears streaming down his cheeks. "I-I don't know! I can't _remember_."

Brienne took her grey cloak off and handed it to Jon who wrapped it around his brother, giving her the torch.

"Can you walk?" Jon asked him, the boy clinging onto him for dear life.

Then both brothers looked down at his feet.

 _How did he move?_

"Bran... how did you get from your grave to _here_?" Jon breathed out.

Bran turned to him, eyes wide. "I-I walked." He gripped onto Jon's arm. "Jon, I _walked_!"

"We need to get him to his quarters-"

"I need to go to the Godswood. I have to understand what is happening to me. I'm not the Three-Eyed Raven - I shouldn't be in this body." Bran cut Brienne off.

Jon turned to Brienne. "We can't let anyone know. Not until we understand what is going on."

"How will we-"

"The secret gates. No one knows except the family and _Varys_ ," Jon said with a slight wince. "Tell Ser Jaime he is excused and I'll take Bran around the castle."

Brienne nodded, giving him the torch and taking Jaime's sword as she hurried back up the stairs to dismiss Jaime and return his sword.

Slipping the hood over Bran's head, he began to lead the young man out of the crypts, receiving an all-clear look from Brienne.

They moved quickly and behind the shadows, sighing in relief when they made it to the Godswood afterwards with Brienne standing guard outside.

Bran shivered as he sat beside the Weirwood tree. "I will return."

He placed his hand on the tree and his eyes whitened.

...

He was beyond the Wall but he wasn't alone.

Brynden 'Bloodraven' Rivers was waiting for him with the three-eyed raven perched on his shoulder.

"Why am I Brandon Stark?" He asked the old man. "Why aren't I the Three-Eyed Raven? I-I have to be, it was my prophecy."

"There will no longer be a threat of White Walkers and the Night King returning," Brynden replied. "There is no need for a Three-Eyed Raven, Brandon."

Bran's eyes widened. "But..."

"In return for your services as the Three-Eyed Raven, we have granted you your ability to walk again. You may also keep your abilities as a Greenseer."

"But why?" Bran asked, tears watering his eyes. "I had my brothers kill me to end the Great War! I became crippled for a reason! You _needed_ me to carry on!"

Brynden smiled. "Exactly. _Your_ brothers killed you to save everyone else. A sacrifice which saved many lives and the Seven Kingdoms. You have been rewarded with your life and the use of your legs. If you didn't become crippled, you may have been something different. Led a different life."

"One which would have held no meaning!" Bran cried out. "I _had_ meaning!"

"If you believe that your other life would have held no meaning then I have no words," Brynden sighed. "Everyone writes their own destinies - your sister, Arya, resisted becoming a lady and became an assassin. Your half-brother, Jon, was killed yet he was Lord Commander of the Night's Watch and now _king_. Your brother, Robb, another murdered man now no longer being known for his cowardice but for his position as a better and wiser king. Your other sister, Sansa, a woman twice-married to the enemies of your family but without those life experiences, she wouldn't be a mother and a _fighter_. And Rickon...

A boy who barely knew the family he was born to when he returned to them, now the youngest Kingsguard appointed in History. Songs will be made in his honour and dedication to the Seven Kingdoms."

"Indeed, they all turned out differently to what my parents expected of them but-"

Brynden walked closer to him, cutting him off. "You have a life now. A life to return to - your siblings mourn no more. Brandon Stark was _loved_ and now he can return. Your services are no longer needed, young man."

Bran swallowed deeply before giving the old man a nod. He began to walk away, turning his back on the Three-Eyed Raven.

"Don't forget to visit me. I will always be in your visions to guide you when you are unsure," he heard the man say. "But I believe you will make it on your own. Goodbye, Brandon Stark, Son of Eddard Stark."

Closing his eyes, Bran felt himself leave the vision and return to the Godswood, Jon looking over him in concern.

"Bran?"

"The Three-Eyed Raven is no longer needed - the threat of the Long Night is over," Bran explained. "I am Brandon Stark once again - with my legs and... and my Greensight."

Jon reached his arms out to hug his younger brother but he stopped, unsure.

With a smile, Bran hugged him tightly. "I... I don't know what happens next, Jon," he said shakily.

Jon held him tightly against him, placing a hand on Bran's head. "We'll figure it out. We're Starks and there is _always_ a place for everyone."

...

"Everyone would think... I can't show my face, it's too soon."

They stood before the doors of the Great Hall in the shadows and Bran began walking backwards.

"Bran, I too have been brought back alive-"

"Did you know Robb had been too?" Bran asked his brother, picking a thread on his new royal garments.

Jon turned to him, stunned. "I guess Eddard Stark's sons are really hard to kill because if they were, they'd be resurrected again."

Bran laughed. "You never used to be this... _not_ broody. You tell jokes, brother."

"It sounds great to hear you say that, Bran. We've missed you." Jon smiled, ruffling his hair. "About Robb, we'll ask him about that soon. I really didn't know." He turned in the direction of the doors. "Let's hope Rickon doesn't start getting any ideas."

"Mayhaps, just the family? They'd scream ghost-"

"You're right."

Jon turned to Brienne and she nodded, immediately knowing what he wanted her to do.

"Where should I bring them, Your Grace?" She asked, stopping by the door.

"The solar. Just King Robb, the Prince and Princess - we'll find Arya. The Queens and children must stay for appearances," Jon replied.

As Jon and Bran walked to the solar, Brienne stepped into the Great Hall where there was no sign of the celebrations dwindling down.

"My princess," she addressed Sansa lowly. "King Jon wishes for you to meet him in the solar with the rest of your siblings."

Sansa nodded and turned to where Robb and Talisa were still dancing, stealing kisses every now and then as Rickon blushed when Lyanna hugged him after their dance.

"Missandei?" Sansa asked the handmaiden to Daenerys. "Do you mind taking care of my Little Cat?"

Missandei beamed, taking the child into her arms. "I mind not, my princess." She grinned at Daenerys who also smiled as she cooed at Benjen.

"Pardon me," Sansa told them, standing up. She placed a comforting hand on Ygritte's shoulder when the Queen gave her questioning looks.

She walked over to Rickon who was now alone. "Head to the solar, Rickon."

Rickon frowned but obliged, heading out of the Great Hall. Sansa turned her attention to Robb.

"I apologise for the intrusion, Your Grace," she smirked. "You're needed for a while - Jon's requested that the siblings meet in the solar."

Robb kissed his wife, turning to his sister. "And why may that be? We already know of Arya's betrothal and Rickon's courtship-"

"I think we need to go to know, Robb," Sansa said with a smile. "If you can leave the comfort of your wife's arms for a minute, I promise you will return to her."

Stealing two more kisses, Robb followed Sansa outside where Rickon and Brienne waited.

"It is a serious matter, Your Grace," she said as she led them to the solar. "A happy one though."

Inside the solar, Arya played with her dagger as she waited with Jon.

"What is it, Jon?" She asked.

"You will know when the rest arrive," he replied with a smile. "Are you sure you wish to leave your position as Mistress of Whisperers? You can maintain the title even at Storm's End."

"I can?" Arya asked, intrigued. "I thought it was a ploy to keep me here, you dastardly brothers of mine."

Jon laughed, shaking his head. "It might have been. We're happy if you're happy and if that's somewhere else with someone else, then that's fine."

"Thank you," she said just as the door opened and their siblings entered.

"There is a celebration, brother and we're not there," Robb said. "What is going on?"

Jon cleared his throat, standing up. "I was told by Lady Commander Tarth that the servants heard movement in the crypts. We went to investigate and... what we found was something which didn't really surprise me but I must warn you-"

"I'm alive."

They all turned towards the now opened solar door to where Bran stood, his hands folded behind his back.

"B-Bran?"

"It's me," he whispered, his voice suddenly hoarse. "There was no longer a need for a Three-Eyed Raven so he returned me my life as well as my ability to walk and allowed me to keep my Greensight."

Arya sheathed her dagger and stood up, walking over to Bran. She stood in front of him and reached her hands up to touch his face.

"Y-You're alive..."

He nodded. "I am. I'm _me_. I'm Brandon Stark of Winterfell again."

She hugged him tightly and his eyes met Robb's.

They had to talk.

...

After much back and forth, it was decided that Bran _wouldn't_ make an appearance. Everyone had had enough magical and disbelieving things happening in their life for now.

"I will stay with him, I've already left the party," Arya told them. "We have lots to speak about."

Everyone except Arya and Bran left, the young woman going to Jon's chair and sitting down in it, her dagger once again in her hand.

"Sit, we _do_ have lots to talk about."

Bran sat down across from her. "What do we need to talk about? I'm alive and everything returns to normal. Or as normal as it can be."

She nodded. "When you were the Three-Eyed Raven, you had Robb, Jon and me killing you to save everyone else. Don't you know how hard that was for us to do?"

"You've killed people-"

"Not my own brother!"

"I wasn't Bran then. I am now."

Arya sighed heavily. "It was still your body, vessel or not."

"It mustn't have been hard for Robb and Jon to do if they did it," replied Bran. "But... I know that sounds ignorant. I've lost just as much as you have."

She nodded. "Mother, Father, Jon - until he came back..."

"My life had meaning and now it doesn't," Bran told her. "It will be hard to find something else."

"You can walk now," she said. "Mayhaps, you can join the Small Council or train to be a Kingsguard - anything. Bran, you've been given another chance at life just as Jon has been given. If he's king, there may be something greater for you too."

Bran smiled. "I've heard as such. Thank you, Arya."

"Thank you for coming back to life," she replied. "I'll have you know that I will be going to Storm's End soon."

"Why?" Bran asked.

"Surely you've seen or heard?"

"I haven't been alive for long, Arya," he replied. "Why are you going to Storm's End?"

She blushed. "I'm getting married."

"I figured. Gendry, was it? I saw you and him with the Brotherhood," he told her. "King Robert's legitimised bastard son. He has a sister and brother alive somewhere. He might want to know them."

"When I go, what will you do?"

Bran gave her a smile. "I'll find something. What about you? You're not meant for the life of a royal or a lady either. You won't sit still in Storm's End."

"I won't, no. Mayhaps travel as I planned but, it may be the time to stop fighting. After the Winter Throne is set, I will put down my weapons. I've had enough adventure for one lifetime," she replied. "Can you see me as a wife? Or a mother?"

Bran began to laugh, she joined in. They both shook their heads.

"No," he said. "But I'm sure you'll work it out if the situation arises. You'll be a good wife."

"And you'll be good at whatever you do."

He simply replied with a nod.

"Do you want to climb a tower?" She asked after a while.

He grinned.

...

Sansa knocked on the door and when the invitation to enter was granted, she was surprised to see Jon and Bran there.

"Sansa," Robb called out. "What do you need?"

Sansa cleared her throat, looking at him in the eyes. "I was told of something before the battle. I'm guessing they know?" She asked, referring to their brothers.

Robb nodded stiffly. "Sit." He gestured to the seat in front of him. "I'm guessing Arya and Rickon should know as well."

Bran's eyes whitened and he reawoke in Nymeria. The direwolf stalked over to where Arya was gazing lovingly at her betrothed as he worked for leisure in the smithy.

He spoke to her through her direwolf's mind.

" _Meet us in Robb's quarters. Bring Rickon._ "

Arya stiffened, turning to look down at Nymeria before nodding. She gave Gendry a kiss and walked out.

Gendry nervously waved at the direwolf and Bran smiled to himself. The man really loved his sister.

" _If you hurt her, she has four brothers. May I also add that two of them are kings?_ "

Gendry gasped, stumbling back in shock.

"The bloody direwolf just _spoke_ to me!" He whispered.

Nymeria's eyes dimmed once again and the direwolf began to breathe sloppily, sniffing about his feet as if nothing happened.

In Robb's quarters, they waited in silence for Arya and Rickon to arrive. Everyone looked around and they knew the weight of the subject in the room.

When they finally arrived, they sat around the table and waited until someone spoke.

A while later, Robb finally did.

"I died at the Red Wedding. As Jon was, I was resurrected by the Lord of Light through Thoros of Myr." He shook his head slightly. "My memories are confused. Roose Bolton stabbed me in the heart - the Brotherhood saved Grey Wind with the Hound and Arya."

Arya looked up. "But... _you_ were the one to tell Grey Wind to follow me. How...?"

"They gave you something to sleep - nightshade. We were taken to the woods. The Brotherhood was formed by our Lord Father, they may not have served no king but they did hold respect for our House and father," Robb explained. "By the time I was resurrected, I woke up to see the Hound standing in front of me. He told me you were there and I saw you asleep on Grey Wind's back."

"The Brotherhood left?" She asked quietly.

"They had served their purpose. I woke you up and told Grey Wind to follow you as I made my way to the Eyrie."

Sansa sighed. "You both were stabbed in the heart by men who were meant to be your allies," she said, digging her nails into her palms. "I feel glad they're dead."

"Was Roose's death brutal?" Arya asked her.

"Stabbed by Ramsay," Sansa replied with a small smile.

Arya smiled as well. "At least Starks have more honour than that. I wonder if he looked in his eyes..."

"What did you lose, Robb? When you died? It can't be your memories because you remember everything from our childhood so what was it?"

Robb shrugged. "I don't know. It may have been my unborn child or-or my..."

"Or your 'what'?" Bran asked him.

"Ever since the Red Wedding, I've had this unsettling taste for _bloodthirst_. I've managed to suppress the feeling but when Jon was killed, it was coming back in pieces. Then I suppressed it again until the Great War," Robb said. "My compassion was not present at times. It was understandable but then sometimes, I'd be angry for no reason. It doesn't make sense, I don't know what I've lost. My compassion or my child. Either way, I'm different from the man I was then."

"And the man Father wanted you to be," Rickon said quietly. "He taught us to be honourable."

"And sometimes, I didn't want to be honourable," Robb replied. "I just wanted blood and so much of it."

"Littlefinger said something behind Father's back - _'Starks, quick tempers, slow minds_ '," Bran stated.

They all turned to him at the mention of Petyr Baelish. The man who betrayed Eddard Stark, Catelyn Stark and tried to turn Sansa away from her family as well as kill Lysa Arryn.

"Is there a way to find out what he lost?" Sansa asked Bran.

"I don't know. I can't control my visions. They come even if they are not relevant to the situation," he replied. "I wouldn't worry about it until it's an issue. Right now, you are fine."

Robb nodded and took his goblet, downing the wine in it. He then poured another.

"What happens next?" Rickon asked his older siblings.

"We march South," Jon replied.

* * *

 **Shit is going down. The Starks are heading to King's Landing to have a showdown with Cersei Lannister. We'll see how Sansa reacts to her former sister-by-law and mentor and how the Lannister brothers reunite with her. The next chapter will be side plots - tying up loose ends and relationships.**

 **Notes for this chapter:**

 **(1) Brienne informs Jon of movement in the crypts and is allowed to follow just the one time to investigate.**

 **(2) Bran is revealed to be alive and he and Jon go to the Godswood to understand why he's alive.**

 **(3) The 3ER tells Bran to rewrite his destiny, saying that he can have meaning as well as his Greensight and ability to walk again.**

 **(4) Brandon Stark of Winterfell is back.  
**

 **(5) Bran and Arya share a sibling moment, she took his death hard.**

 **(6) Robb tells his siblings how he came back to life with the help of Thoros of Myr before he sent Grey Wind to protect Arya after the events of the Red Wedding. Bran doesn't exactly know what he lost and neither does Robb.**

 **(7) Bran threatens Gendry through Nymeria's mind connecting to his.**

 **(8) The Kings plan to march South to King's Landing.**


	33. Chapter 33

Brienne paused, placing her piece of bread back onto her plate. She looked up as Jaime sat across from her.

"Ser Jaime," she greeted him. "I feel as if we haven't had a chance to speak properly."

Jaime scoffed lightly. "That's true. So, Lady Commander of the Wintersguard?"

She nodded. "Yes. Princess Sansa and the Kings thought that I'd be a suitable choice."

"They'd be mad not to have chosen you," he easily replied, making her blush slightly. "The Kings plan to march South - are you going with them?"

"I go wherever they say. I no longer personally guard Princess Sansa, she relieved me of my oath to her so I could be Lady Commander. I wouldn't mind following though, I _am_ Lady Commander."

"Do you think they'd allow me to join the Wintersguard?" Jaime asked quietly, briefly looking around to see if anyone was listening.

Brienne frowned. "I don't believe anyone in the royal family trusts you enough. Do you have an ulterior motive? To see Cersei?"

Jaime's eyes darkened. "She threatened to have me killed," he snapped. "That woman with her face, _she's_ not Cersei."

"You mean _your_ Cersei?" Brienne retorted.

Jaime sighed heavily, reaching over to take Brienne's hand but she quickly drew it to her body. "Brienne..."

"You love her," she stated.

"She's carrying my child, Brienne. If I could see her, get her to willingly stop all of this madness... She has _wildfire_!"

Brienne's eyes stung with tears and she took a shaky breath. "Thank you for the information, Ser Jaime. I will relay it immediately to the Kings."

Jaime gasped. "Not about the child. They'll-"

"King Jon and King Robb are not murderers. They could have killed you for what you did to their brother but they didn't. Surely, that shows they are more like their father as everyone says?" She asked softly.

"Their father was a good man, I can't deny that," he mumbled. "But they are now the most powerful men in the world. They are free to do as they please, you never know-"

"You're talking madness," Brienne laughed. "The day of your trial, what did you see? Each member of the family, what did you see about them? Let's start with Prince Brandon Stark."

Jaime faltered. "I saw the boy whose life I ruined. Whose destiny I'd taken just for my secret to remain as one."

Brienne nodded and pursed her lips. "Ser Rickon Stark," she said.

"A boy who is stronger than I ever was at that age. A boy who was forced to grow up without a father. He didn't let that stop him for getting what he wanted - an honourable boy with strong brothers as role models."

"Princess Arya Stark, what of her?"

He shivered violently. "Are the rumours about her true? She's an assassin?"

"She says so freely, it's no secret that Princess Arya was a trained assassin."

"I remember her as a child, stubborn and wild. Cersei called her a wild thing - if only she could see that girl now. She is wild but she is ruthless and I've heard she doesn't take orders from the Kings."

Brienne smiled to herself. "She is her own person but she is sometimes referred to as the Kings' personal assassin. Not that they need her - they swing the swords themselves here in the North." She cleared her throat. "Princess Sansa Stark."

"My brother's former wife. She surprised me when she fought in the Great Battle. A mother, a fighter and a strong role model for women of the North _and_ South. She doesn't come off across as bloodthirsty after all that my family did to her as she grew up."

"Princess Sansa is resilient," Brienne stated. "Now, King Robb... The one who your family ordered the Bolton men to betray and murder during guest rights at the Twins."

Jaime looked down. "It wasn't my-"

"What do you see when you saw him?"

"A man... A man who has lost just as much as he has gained. A coward? No, he doesn't come off across as one. My family were wrong to come for them. To hold the Princesses hostage, to order their father's head-"

"King Jon."

"He is less forgiving and I think you know that too," he told her. "I saw it in his eyes, there's darkness. There's one in his brother's eyes too. They may not act on it but Brienne, something about this Winter Throne... it's _dark_."

"But better than the Iron one. They won't lead full of submission and fear," Brienne said. "There's nothing dark about the Winter Throne - that is just you believing that because of the Iron Throne and what it's done to your _sister_."

Jaime nodded. "You may be right but there's darkness when the Starks are concerned. Especially Princess Arya."

"Wouldn't you want revenge for everything wrong against your family? At least the Kings prevented her from hurting you."

She returned to her meal, waving him away as Poderick joined her with his own meal.

"Brienne-"

"Go, the Knights of the Wintersguard will arrive soon for their meal. We cannot delay eating otherwise we will wait until tomorrow dawn."

Jaime sighed, getting up and walking away. He almost jumped when Arya appeared out of nowhere in front of him.

"Wintersguard, hmm?" She asked. " _You_ want to join the Wintersguard for the family you almost destroyed?"

"Princess Arya-"

"I hope you won't ask again, Ser Jaime. It's for your own benefit," she said. She circled him. "You have feelings for her, don't you? But you can't betray your _true love_ , Cersei..."

Jaime hung his head, eyeing her hand slip onto the hilt of her dagger. "I don't love her," he said quietly. "Brienne... I see us having a future."

"You are excused," Arya suddenly said, eyeing her betrothed enter the kitchens. "You should tell her that, convince her."

"Why would you help me?"

"The Great War is over, Cersei will die or submit and the Iron Throne will be no more. What will you have if not love?" Arya retorted. "If you hurt Brienne, you don't need to know what I'll do to you and my sister will be watching as well."

Jaime nodded. "Yes, Princess."

He walked away, sighing in relief when she walked in the other direction.

Arya slipped into the kitchens, smiling when she saw the cooks offer Gendry lots of food, more than he'd ask for.

"You should get used to this," she said, appearing behind him.

He blushed, handing her some of his food. "I wouldn't know where to start - I've never had anything given to me. I had to work for food at Flea Bottom."

"Now, you're marrying a princess. Look how far you've come," she teased him. "Gendry... About going to Storm's End soon-"

"Your brothers plan to march South and you want to be there," he guessed. "She's on your list - Cersei Lannister."

She nodded. "I wouldn't mind swinging the sword for my brothers this one time. Sansa told me what that bitch did to her, how she let her incestuous son force my sister to watch the head of our father. The Lannister Bitch will pay, Gendry and I want to smile at her when she does. We may be forgiving but the North _always_ remembers."

"Do you guys say that to scare the shit out of everyone?" Gendry asked nervously. "Every time someone says that here, they look ruthless and bloodthirsty. I heard a few guards talking about the Red Wedding - one of them said it so harshly, I thought he'd go and kill someone."

Arya began to laugh. "The North holds the most honourable Houses in Westeros, Gendry! Yes, we speak and do not act upon certain situations but that doesn't mean we won't get satisfaction from the downfall of our enemies."

"The Freys - that was you," he stated.

"Gendry-"

"I need to know who I'm marrying, Arya."

She placed a hand on his cheek. "You're marrying _me_. You shouldn't be afraid of me or what I can do. I told my brother that when the Winter Throne was set, I'd put down my weapons. I'd live a simple life as your wife but you must know that it will be hard for me but I will do it for us."

He kissed her and she smiled. He could see the sincerity in her eyes but something told him he would never be able to fully let her give Needle and her dagger up. She was a fighter, a wild wolf, the _Night Wolf_. Wolves naturally hunt and he could see that clearly when the Starks' direwolves often stalked through the gates in the courtyard covered in blood and satisfaction.

You can never tame a wolf.

"You can never tame a wolf, Arya," he said softly.

"I know," she replied. "But I'm willing to try."

Upstairs, Sansa watched as Little Cat ran down the halls. The child was restless and if she was honest, Sansa was too.

"Do you have children, Ser Findal?" She asked behind her.

Findal nodded. "Yes, Princess. My wife and I have four children..." He trailed off.

"Four?" She breathed out. "I can't ever imagine having as much as _three_ let alone six as my Lord Father did. He loved us equally, even Jon."

"I've heard King Jon is the very likeness of your father," Findal replied.

Sansa nodded. "When we were reunited, I thought I was going mad. He looked so like Father, I thought he was but then I remembered that he was killed unlawfully before my eyes," she scowled. "What are your children's names?"

"Rory, Rick, Maege and Donna."

"Their ages?"

"Ten, seven, five and three," Findal easily replied.

"Your wife, she is one of our cooks, is that right?" Sansa asked.

Findal gave her a nod. "Yes. She makes your Lemon Tarts, Princess. She learnt from her Southern mother."

Sansa smiled. "Would she and the children care to join me for some tea one day?"

"I think they would love that, Princess," Findal replied with a bow. "Thank you, Princess."

Walking on with Findal now behind her again, Sansa tutted when Little Cat fell and managed to rip her dress.

"You like running before you can walk, my child," she said, kneeling to see where her daughter hurt herself. Little Cat began to cry. "No need for tears, Mama can fix this. Look, no wounds - you're strong like her too," she said with a bright smile.

"What a beautiful sight."

Sansa looked up to see Tyrion Lannister, a hand reached out for her to take. Blushing, she stood Little Cat back onto her feet and took Tyrion's hand to stand herself.

"She reminds me of your Lady Mother," Tyrion told her. "Sansa-"

"Lord Tyrion, I must tell you that I'm not looking for a man."

Tyrion raised his eyebrows. "Oh? Good for you. I understand due to the circumstances but what made you... You think I hold feelings for you."

She blushed furiously. "You-You don't?"

"No, I... Sansa, I see you as a daughter. I believe you've had your share of madmen in your life. I just wanted to say that if you need me to get rid of them, not that you would because you're sister to the Kings but... You're a strong woman, Sansa Stark and a wonderful mother." He sighed heavily. "I'm sorry, _Princess_ Sansa. Excuse me-"

He was cut off by her kneeling and hugging him. He tentatively lifted his own arms and hugged her.

"Thank you. You were always kind to me, my lord," she said wistfully. "I don't think I would ever meet a husband as nice as you."

"Nonsense, you will find one a thousand times better than I am."

She broke apart from him with a shrug. "I don't know. I'm nearly twenty namedays through and I've been married _twice_. No one would want me even if my brothers held swords to their heads."

"You are beautiful, smart and caring. They'd be fools not to kneel down and worship the ground you walk on, my Princess. And if they do not want a princess, well, that is even more madness than I've heard!"

Little Cat came over to him, pulling at his tunic. He began to laugh.

"Look at this little one! She's almost as tall as me!"

The child giggled and Tyrion shook her hand again.

"It is lovely to meet you, Princess Catelyn. You don't know me but I want you to always love your mother, she has your best interests at heart, Little One."

Sansa beamed, turning back to smile at Findal who smiled at the scene in front of him. She had great friends after all.

In Daenerys' chambers, she was disturbed by a knock.

"Enter," she called out.

Jorah let himself in with a bow. "Your Grace-"

They both blushed at his blunder and she began to laugh, gesturing for him to take a seat.

"I have to get used to that," she said.

"Why did you bend the knee?" Jorah asked out of interest. "Something you've claimed was your birthright... you're going to help destroy it."

"It destroyed my family, I'm the last living dragon," she replied. "At least with the Starks and this Winter Throne, their line will be fruitful."

Jorah nodded. "King Jon knew my father from their duties to the Night's Watch."

"What was your father like?"

"He was a proud man. King Jon told me of his treatment towards him and his last days alive. If I could, I'd want to see my father and tell him that I'll always be his son no matter what. My father could never see past my disgrace to our name."

"At least your cousin has," Dany replied softly.

He smiled. "Yes, she has."

"My father wasn't a good man, I know that," Dany told him with a deep frown. "I'm thankful that the Kings allow me to be their friend after all my family has done to them since Aegon the Conqueror. Torrhen Stark bent the knee in fear of his people dying, he saved lives that day because my family were greedy. My father, Aerys II murdered Jon and Robb's grandfather and uncle with _wildfire and torture_. I understand how they could never bend the knee to me, I wouldn't have myself. I feel sick of all the wrongdoings my family have done and I try to make people believe otherwise but my efforts are futile!"

"Mayhaps the Targaryen line shouldn't end with you - it's time for the House to be better than it was in the past. You're not mad like your ancestors and father before you, you're just a woman who is wonderful and caring. The Starks wouldn't have made you Wardeness of the South if you weren't," Jorah said. "They trust you, they don't see a mad woman. They see an _ally and friend_."

Daenerys began to cry, turning so she stared at the fire warming the chambers up. "I've lost two children and now, I'm tired. I wish to live a quiet life."

"We all do and we will," Jorah assured her. "You will be happy in your life, Daenerys."

She gave him a grateful smile through her tears.

Later in the eve, Robb had asked Daenerys to make an appearance at a private solar meeting between the Kings and her.

"Is everything well, Your Graces? When do you plan to march South?" She asked them.

"Very soon," Robb replied. "We wished to know of our former foster brother's whereabouts."

Dany gasped. "I don't know. He and his sister went to reclaim the Salt Throne. I've not received word from them since!"

"We need to see if any word has been sent, I'll see to the Grand Maester," Jon said, leaving.

"I'm sorry, I never even gave a second thought of what their fates may be," Dany told Robb. "The Great War and then..."

"It's fine," Robb replied. "Theon grew up with us, we treated him like a Stark and he-he betrayed me."

She frowned. "Why would he do that?"

"His father was a bad man, that's why my father took Theon as a hostage and later ward after the rebellion against the Iron Throne. I assume that returning to his roots, his father poisoned his mind. Jon thinks he didn't pay for what he did against House Stark but my sister assures us that he did."

"Your sister?"

Robb nodded. "Sansa. Sansa's _husband_ , Ramsay Bolton tortured her in front of Theon. He also tortured Theon."

"I know of that but I never knew that they were together when that man..." Dany trailed off in shock.

"Sansa told us that Ramsay would rape her and make Theon watch. It makes me sick thinking about the horrors she went through. When I look at her now, she doesn't look broken. I know if I went through that, I'd be broken," he whispered. "All my sister wanted when she was a child was to be a lady with blonde children. It was the way of the Southern women which our mother was - marriage into a highborn family and heirs. Now, women of the North _fight_ and my sister is a Northern woman with a Tully coloured child. Life has a way of straying from one's hopes and dreams."

Dany glanced down. "Your family has suffered so much, I have no words."

"There's something we keep telling each other - _'We never should have left Winterfell_ '."

"Why?" Dany asked.

Robb chuckled softly. "It's true, that's why. If Father never left and accepted his foster brother's proposal to be Hand, he wouldn't have been beheaded. If I'd managed to convince Jon to not join the Night's Watch, he wouldn't have been murdered and lose his memories of our childhood. Other things as well like my sister being married off twice and abused each time she was. Arya becoming an assassin. Bran being the Three-Eyed Raven. Rickon would have grown up with a father and a mother he knew and remembered."

"But if none of that happened..."

"Exactly. Jon and I wouldn't have met Ygritte and Talisa. Our beautiful, strong Queens."

She gave him a bright smile. "Everyone speaks so highly of them. Wildlings were hated by your people, yes?"

"Yes, until Jon changed their minds. There's a true king in him."

"Not only is she a Wildling," Dany began. "She fights by his side."

"And my wife tends to the injured by my side."

"The North is truly formidable."

The door opened and Jon returned with Lorin behind him with scrolls.

"These messages finally made it through - they were stopped by Lannister troops," the old man explained. He picked one up. "This one says of the capture of Queen Yara Greyjoy by Euron Greyjoy." He handed Dany the message.

Dany placed a hand on her mouth in shock. "He never... That man said he wasn't getting involved! He and Cersei Lannister acted behind our backs."

"This means that instead of us marching South, _they_ are marching North," Jon said.

"Let them try, we hold the Twins. They'd be dead before-"

The door opening cut Robb off and Varys entered, flustered.

"Your Graces, Lady Daenerys. Apologies for my haste - ships sail to White Harbour. They carry the banner of the Kraken."

"Theon," Robb breathed out.

"Something tells me that his sister isn't by his side, either," Dany said.

Jon turned to his brother who wore fear in his eyes. "What did you say we were, Robb? A forgiving family? Well, Theon is a Stark as well as a Greyjoy - we'll help him get his sister and their throne back."

"Do we march South or wait?" Dany asked.

Robb nodded at Jon who returned the nod.

"We will wait for now. Show them we have nothing to be afraid of."

* * *

 **Notes for this chapter:**

 **(1) Brienne and Jaime have a conversation where it is revealed Cersei is pregnant and has wildfire, Brienne will tell the Kings of this.**

 **(2) Jaime intends to join the Wintersguard.**

 **(3) Brienne convinces Jaime that Robb and Jon will provide a brighter dynasty with the Winter Throne. She loves Jaime but believes he loves Cersei. She also tells Jaime that each member of the Starks has their own special assets.**

 **(4) Despite not trusting nor liking him, Arya convinces Jaime to tell Brienne how he really feels about her.  
**

 **(5) Arya tells Gendry that she has to follow her brothers South before she can go to his new home with him to be his wife. She promises to leave her weapons behind when Cersei is off her list and they joke a little about the common phrase in the North. It remembers, alright. You also can't tame a wolf, but you can attempt to.**

 **(6) Sansa shares a moment with Little Cat in front of Tyrion before learning of his true intentions with her.**

 **(7) Jorah asks Dany why she bent the knee and she admits that she sees the faults of her family. He promises her that she will be happy and she is grateful to have the friendships established with the Starks.**

 **(8) There is news about the Greyjoys and Robb and Dany talk about Theon and Sansa's time during Ramsay's capture of them both. The Kings then decide not to march South just yet.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Replies to reviews:**

 **Wright [chapter 31]: I love the idea too. She explains more in chapter 33 as to why she did after being questioned. You are also right about Arya and Gendry knowing Ned, he will be introduced soon.**

 **dragonfox123 [chapter 1]: Thank you very much. Hope you enjoy reading more chapters!**

 **TheRealjojo8 [chapter 31]: Unfortunately no. There is a limit of subplots that I will be adding which are already decided until the next generation. Thank you, enjoy more chapters!**

 **RowdyRob [chapter 15]: Indeed, hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

 **Chapters 32, 33 and 34 have been posted. Enjoy.**

* * *

Theon stared at the castle in front of him, his horse riding closer and closer to it. It had been a while since he was here, when Ramsay tortured him, cut his fingers and his manhood.

Now, the castle stood prouder than before as it housed the Starks once again. The most powerful family in the world with Robb Stark and his half-brother, Jon, as the Kings of Winter.

Yes, Theon had heard the news and how they defeated the undead and rallied many Houses to the cause.

Robb's words echoed in Theon's mind. _"Eddard Stark lives in all of us. In me, in Jon, in Sansa, Arya, Bran and Rickon..., even you. You aren't your father and I can't blame you for trying to be in order to gain the respect of your House and kingdom. Fires left to burn, create more damage than peace. Don't go setting any more than you have already. Mayhaps we will forgive you one day."_

Now, he needed his help to get his sister back, the rightful queen of the Salt Throne.

There was a chance, Robb had said that they might forgive him one day. Theon didn't want to set any more fires, he needed his family back - both ironborn and wolf.

He wondered what Sansa was like. He hadn't seen her since they parted so she could reunite with Jon at Castle Black. He knew of her pregnancy, he helped her during their time being tortured at Ramsay's hands. At least he had her forgiveness. He hoped she'd tell her brothers how he helped her.

He finally reached the gates and it opened wide to reveal the two men he was frightened to see but at the same time, he was relieved.

He was _home_.

Sansa gasped when she saw Theon, relief that he was fine. He had helped her, cared for her when Ramsay refused to. He was the first person to know that she was with child and he helped her keep the secret from her murderous husband.

Standing between Jon and Robb, she let out a small and comforting smile towards Theon's way as he rode in with his men.

He finally got off his horse and bowed before them.

"Stand," Robb said.

Theon stood up and nervously glanced towards Sansa's way. It wasn't long until he was pulled into a tight hug from the princess.

"You look well," she said, letting go. "Welcome home, Theon."

Theon turned to Robb and Jon. "Your Graces-"

He was cut off by a tight hug from Robb and then Jon, both of them giving him small smiles.

"None of that nonsense, Theon. As I said, you are just as much a Stark as you are a Greyjoy," Robb told him. "You're our _brother_."

"Y-You forgive me?" Theon asked, tears springing to his eyes in disbelief. He turned to Jon. "Y-You said-"

"We grew up together, Theon," Jon said. "We grew up as _brothers_. I was angry, yes but with good reason. Sansa told us how you helped her and our brothers are safe with us... The past is the past and we can only look to the future. You're a Prince of Winterfell too."

Theon shook his head. "I don't deserve your mercy, your forgiveness."

"No, you don't but you have it," Robb told him. "You'll always have it because you're family and family is all you have in the end."

Theon dropped to his knees and bowed. "Thank you."

"Please, stand!" Robb said, pulling him up. "We'll get you warm clothes and some food. Winter may be over but the snow is making no effort to leave just yet," he teased.

Before they headed inside, Theon told them, "I always wanted to do the right thing. Be the right kind of person. But I never knew what that meant. It always seemed that there was an impossible choice I had to make. Stark or Greyjoy."

"Well, you are both," Jon told him, placing a firm hand on his shoulder. "There's no impossible choice, you are both and you are _loyal_." Jon turned around and began to head inside with Robb and Sansa.

Theon wiped his tears, following them inside. _They were his family_.

It was eve so everyone else was eating. Some Lords and Ladies had returned home with the exception of Gendry and Lyanna. Bran had been welcomed back to the land of the living with warm greetings and celebrations, overwhelming the young man. Some said it was a blessing he had the use of his legs and that he'll be able to join his older brothers' Wintersguard alongside Rickon now that he was no longer crippled. Bran faltered, it wasn't his path and he had to speak to his brothers about that.

Theon nervously entered the Great Hall where the royal family, Daenerys and her advisors sat at the high table with one empty space.

Spotting him, Robb waved him over. "Come!"

Theon walked up to the seat and sat down. He hadn't greeted anyone other than the Kings and Sansa so seeing Bran and Rickon all grown up had surprised him. Even little, wild Arya.

"Theon Greyjoy," she said with a low voice. "You've returned to Winterfell."

He nodded. "I-I have. It's good to see you, Princess Arya."

She pursed her lips and returned to stabbing her meat with her knife. "Can't say the same for you but alright."

He turned to Bran and Rickon. "My Princes, you've grown!"

"We have. Welcome home, Theon," Bran said as Rickon remained quiet and glared at him.

It almost made him laugh - the Little Lord was a Kingsguard and he was now glaring at the man. Even Arya regarded him in disdain but neither acted on it as if they were under orders from their older brothers. It seemed so when Robb told Rickon to stop glaring and to eat. Neither King told Arya to stop though and that unnerved Theon slightly.

"Theon," Sansa called out. "I have a daughter."

Theon's eyes brightened and he turned to her. "What does she look like?"

"My mother. She's Tully through and through. She's asleep, the wetnurses have her and the children."

"Ch-children? You have more?"

Sansa began to laugh, gesturing to Jon. "Can you believe it? Jon's father to _twins_ , Theon!"

"Congratulations, Jon," Theon said in earnest. "There was a time you said you wouldn't be a father and you never followed me to the-"

"The what?" The Wildling Queen asked.

Theon's eyes widened and Jon blushed. Well, there was that _one_ time but Jon had returned back home immediately.

"What?" Ygritte asked again, turning to her husband.

"So, Robb, how about you? Any children?" Theon asked, making Ygritte glare his way.

Robb shook his head, taking Talisa's hand. "Not yet, we're hoping though."

"Weren't you-"

"We lost it."

"Oh. Sorry," Theon mumbled. "Was it at the-"

"Red Wedding? Yes, yes," Robb replied abruptly. "Anyway, I know it is time to eat but your sister Yara."

Theon sighed heavily. "Our uncle, Euron took her."

"We thought so, Daenerys told us," Jon said. "What do you need to get her back?"

"I have an army loyal to their queen," Theon said easily. "I'm planning a rescue mission to get her back j-just as she did f-for me when..." His eyes met Sansa's. "When I was Ramsay's prisoner."

"You have support from us," Jon told him. "Whatever you need, just say."

Sansa nodded encouragingly. "I wish for nothing more than for you to reunite with your sister."

"Are you marching South?" Theon asked, giving Sansa a grateful smile.

Robb shook his head. "No, we don't need to. The Twins are in our hands, we have men stationed there if Cersei tries anything," he said nonchalantly. "We will march South, don't get us wrong. Just not now."

Jon agreed. "One by one, Houses and Kingdoms are turning against Cersei Lannister - at this point, only half of the ironborn are on her side. House Tarly is pledged to us through my friend, Samwell Tarly. The Lannister dynasty will be over."

"She will soon see so," Robb said. "And when she does, she can choose life or death - either way, the Iron Throne will be burnt to ashes."

Theon's spine shivered when Robb told him the fate of the Iron Throne. "When the Iron Throne is no more, will you want the Kingdom of the Isles and Rivers from House Greyjoy?" He asked.

Robb and Jon stilled, the former holding his goblet to his lips in uncertainty.

"And what of Dorne? Dorne is independent-"

"We've spoken about Dorne, yes they will be under the Winter Throne..." Jon trailed off. "Do you want to be independent?"

Theon shrugged. "My sister - she's the queen. I doubt she'd give up her throne so easily. Not that I'm saying..."

"When you have got her back, we will talk more about what happens to the Kingdom of the Isles and Rivers," Robb replied. "We will talk about the prominent Houses too."

...

"My Kings, thank you for granting me an audience with you," Brienne said.

"Of course, Lady Brienne," Jon replied. "Please, sit."

Brienne sat and Robb poured her a goblet of wine which she politely declined. "Ser Jaime Lannister told me that Cersei has wildfire."

The Kings' eyes widened. "Wildfire?" They repeated.

"Is there a way to destroy it?" Jon asked. "If she lets that burn, the whole of Westeros would be gone. I've heard what happened at the Great Sept of Baelor in King's Landing. She wiped out House Tyrell and her own uncle." He frowned slightly. "Mayhaps having Varys as our Master of Whisperers may be wise after all."

"When did we speak about that?" Robb asked.

Jon shrugged lightly. "Varys came to me in passing. Heard of Arya's resignation somehow."

"Is Winterfell not safe from any spies?" Robb muttered under his breath. "I guess - we'll speak of that later. Back to the matter at hand, wildfire."

"Before speaking with you, I spoke to the Grand Maester. He says large quantities of sand may put it out."

"It's the North - we don't have sand _here_ ," Jon said.

Robb turned to him. "We do in Dorne."

"Then we must go to Dorne - send a representative."

"Me."

They all turned to the door where Arya stood with Gendry behind her.

"Did I forget to tell you that before he left, Lord Dayne was part of the Brotherhood?" Arya asked her brothers. "If we're somewhat family or not, I can convince him to usurp the Sands from House Martell and provide us with _sand_." She smirked.

"Well, you did want to travel," Robb said.

Later on, Bran joined his brothers in their solar. He took a sip of wine, frowning at the taste which made his older brothers laugh.

"Sansa was like that when she tasted ale," Jon told him. "You'll get used to it. The Dornish stuff is Robb's weakness."

"They make good wine!" Robb defended himself. "What about you with your horrible tasting Night's Watch ale?"

The brothers shared laughs, teasing and making jibes at each other until they were finally serious and wondering what Bran had requested to see them for.

"Moat Cailin, what is it used for?" Bran asked.

"Nothing. Hasn't been for centuries except for housing troops in camps. Why?" Jon asked.

"We should rebuild it. It is under House Stark's rule," Bran replied.

Robb nodded in confirmation. "It is. Why should we rebuild it?"

"I want to live there."

His brothers turned to their younger brother in surprise and slight disdain.

"The Starks belong in Winterfell, Bran." Robb sighed.

"Yet, Arya is going to Storm's End-"

"She's to marry into House Baratheon," replied Jon. "Wolves stick together."

Bran downed the wine. It seemed he will need it after all. "Yes but I have no use here. You and I all know that I won't join the Wintersguard. I am better off being a teacher in Greensight or housing orphans with no homes. I can make a difference - you turned the Night's Watch into a prison, let me turn Moat Cailin into a housing school for people with no families. I hate to use the term, but bastards can have a home there."

Jon gave his younger brother a bright smile, resisting the urge to hug him tightly for his compassion and thoughts towards children born as bastards or made orphaned under circumstances out of their control. Even Robb liked the idea.

"That's not such a bad idea. You will still be referred to as Prince though," Robb told him.

"I know. Just as Arya can't escape being a princess." Bran smiled.

"A toast to celebrate - Moat Cailin being restored to its former glory and Bran finding a new destiny," Jon said, raising his goblet.

His brothers clinked his goblet with their own. "Moat Cailin," they cheered.

* * *

 **Notes for this chapter:**

 **(1) Theon returns to Winterfell and is greeted warmly by Jon, Robb and Sansa. He also remembers something Robb told him from chapter 11 when they reunited the first time on slightly hostile times.**

 **(2) Jon forgives Theon and refers to him as both a Stark and their brother.**

 **(3) Theon is reunited with the younger siblings over dinner where he is met with hostility from Arya and Rickon. Although Robb tells Rickon to stand down, Arya is not so much forgiving nor tameable by her brothers.**

 **(4) It is revealed that most of the Kingdoms are pledging North and Theon is unsure whether it will mean giving up his and his sister's but the Kings promise to talk it through after they get Yara back.**

 **(5) Brienne only tells the brothers about the wildfire and not Cersei's pregnancy.**

 **(6) It is revealed sand is used to stop wildfire and they need to get it from Dorne but first need to speak with House Dayne in sacking the Sands of House Martell.**

 **(7) Arya and Gendry confess they know Ned and wish to see her brothers' plan through by acting as representatives.**

 **(8) Jon and Robb agree to restore Moat Cailin for Bran as an orphanage and place for bastards where they can learn either Greensight or live happily.**


	35. Chapter 35

**I really want to thank you all for over 100 follows. I wasn't sure about this story at first but after rewatching the boxset, I couldn't let Robb go so I decided to bring him back and then it turned into the Starks' uprising. I've worked on this story since January 3rd during my revision and exams so I know some chapters aren't good and I don't always recheck for mistakes (which I'm doing alongside from chapter 1 as of now - there may be some slight changes in the chapters so if you're up to date, you can reread the slight changes). I just want to thank you since I was nervous about this fiction and I've had critical and lovely responses all of which I've either explained my reasoning and enjoyed. This story is not everyone's cup of tea (I'm British, sue me), and I don't mind that - just give it a chance and if you really don't like it then I hope you enjoyed what you read so far. Those of you who are still here with me, thank you for your support. Excuse the long author's note, I'm really appreciative and I have time to say so now that my exams are over (after nearly missing one, yikes) and I hope you agree with my character developments and storylines. We'll have a little direwolves action in this chapter.  
**

 **Since this was a long author's note, the replies will be featured in the chapter following this one.**

* * *

Dorne was beautiful. It was parched, temperate to arid; had beautiful mountains in the west, and rolling-sands deserts as well as semi-arid hills punctuated by river valleys in the east.

Arya and Gendry had travelled far west to Starfall at the mouth of the River Torentine.

"I'm glad we saw the Capital before we got here, although this is slightly more breathable," Gendry said.

"It's beautiful," Arya replied, staring at the castle. "Come on."

They walked with Rickon, Poderick and a few bannermen following after them. Arya had insisted that Rickon come and explore the world - he wasn't as well travelled as the rest of them. Then again, neither was Bran.

"Halt!"

Arya stopped everyone, waiting behind her as the Dayne guard regarded her in disdain.

"Who are you and why are you here?" He asked.

Arya scoffed. "Surely, Lord Dayne received word from the _Stark Kings_?"

The guard remained impartial. "State your business - we haven't had word from anyone in weeks."

"I am Princess Arya Stark of Winterfell. My brothers - King Jon and King Robb - sent me to speak with Lord Dayne," she said, her head held high. She hated her title but hoped it would have some effect.

It did.

"I-I have heard of the Northern Throne, yes," the guard replied. "But Princess Arya, why do your Kings wish to speak with Lord-"

"Arya Stark!" A voice called out, almost-mockingly but in good faith. "And Gendry Waters."

Gendry blushed. "Actually, I'm Gendry Baratheon now. The Kings legitimised me."

Ned Dayne appeared from the shadows, a bright smile on his face as he regarded the clothes the young couple wore.

"You no longer look like a boy, Princess," he noted.

"Are you going to be a cunt or let us in to speak?" Arya snapped.

Ned laughed, standing the guard down. "Let her and her party in. They mean no threat."

When they were inside, Ned invited them to eat and drink before they got to business, stating that they must have had a tiring journey to Starfall. They did but Arya didn't want to waste any time.

Ned sipped his wine. "Why do the Kings wish to ally themselves with me?"

"Your cousin, Arthur," Arya began. "He was a good man and my father used to tell us how much he respected him and his duties for Rhaegar Targaryen but war is war. He returned Dawn and in return, your House was tolerant of us. We want to make that permanent."

Ned slowly nodded, washing the wine within his mouth before replying, "My House has no hate towards yours, Arya." He gave her a small smile. "The past is the past but what does House Stark want from me?"

"We want you to prevent Oberyn Martell's remaining bastards from ruling Dorne. Ellaria Sand is as good as dead - a new, stronger House is needed," she said. "If House Dayne overthrows the Sand Snakes and rules over Dorne, I can promise you a peaceful ruling under the Winter Throne."

Ned grinned. "So, it's true? The Winter Throne to usurp the Iron Throne? This sounds really interesting but what's in it for me? My House has been loyal to the Princes of Dorne for centuries-"

"Ashara."

"What about my cousin?" Ned frowned at the woman's mention.

Arya sipped her wine. "You know the rumours just as much as I do, Ned," she said softly. "If my brother _was_ her son, wouldn't you want to be united with him? With _family_?"

"I should do this for a man I don't know? A man who is supposedly a cousin of mine?" Ned asked. "Just because he's one of the most powerful men in the world does not mean I have to bend the knee because he's _family_."

"Ned-"

"You haven't heard the rumours _here_. Ashara committed suicide, Ashara was in love with a man betrothed to another, Ashara this, Ashara that! Dorne may be carefree people but we bleed too," he said softly. "What happens if I usurp Oberyn's daughters? What will I get out of it?"

Arya gave him a smile. "A kingdom of your own but not to rule. Maybe _Prince Edric_ sounds nice to you? Dorne will be independent as it has always been but you will be ruled by the Winter Throne under the Seven Kingdoms and Essos."

Ned downed his wine and poured himself another, pouring one for the Princess as well before he sipped it slowly.

"Do you remember," he began. "When I told you that your father might have loved my cousin?" He asked softly.

Arya faltered as she did long ago. "Ned-"

"Just listen," he said gently, leaning close to her. "There are whispers that she killed herself because her _lover_ killed her brother."

"She could easily have meant Howland Reed-"

"Your father dealt the final blow, Arya. Don't kid yourself, Princess," he replied easily. "If it's presumed that your half-brother, Jon Snow-"

"Jon _Stark_ ," she corrected.

He smiled. "Apologies. _Stark,_ is my cousin through Ashara, then I have no qualms about helping his and your other brother's conquest."

"Why do you always do that?" She asked.

"Do what?"

"Say things like that and then move on as if nothing was ever said or-or apologise. I take things at face value, Ned."

He laughed. "Do you? Then why don't you believe that the great Eddard Stark...," he began, poking at her shoulder. "Was in love with another woman as he laid with his wife?"

"I could slit your throat-"

"You could but you need me. We're friends, aren't we?" He grinned, downing his wine. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have made you uncomfortable but that's what you are doing to me - with this request."

Arya rolled her eyes and shuffled away from him. "You don't have-"

"No, I do. You've come all this bloody way to visit me. I thought this was a friendly visit but you wanted something. Nevertheless, I guess it will save my life and people in the long run - I shan't deny the Stark Kings!" Ned laughed. "Forgive me, after our time knowing each other - I've taken to being happier. Can't dwell on the little things, eh?"

"You're a cunt."

"But I'm your friend and friends can be cunts," Ned replied melodically. "Don't you prefer a happier me?"

She recoiled in disgust. "Even Jon, who is known as Winterfell's Broody Bastard, tells jokes so I can get used to your bullshit too."

"I'd like to meet him! Can I visit? Can I, Princess Arya? He seems funny, I like funny and I can do funny."

"No, this is happiness on something else," she mumbled. "Do you get ravens here?"

He shrugged. "Wouldn't know, haven't in ages."

"You should check that."

"I should, shouldn't I?"

"You should," Gendry cut them both off. "Are we done here? We need to send word back to Winterfell as soon as possible."

Arya nodded, standing up. "Take me to your maester," she told Ned, already leaving the hall.

Ned rushed to his feet, following her steps as he gave Gendry an amused look. "Come on then, Waters!"

Gendry rolled his eyes, following after them. "It's Baratheon!"

...

After visiting Starfall and Dorne with Ned promising to start gathering troops and expect word from the Stark Kings against the Dornish Throne, Arya decided to take a detour on Prince's Pass towards the Stormlands.

"This isn't the way back to Winterfell," Rickon said, looking at his map.

"You know your Geography, well done Rickon," Arya replied with a roll of her eyes.

"Where are we going, Arya?" Gendry asked her, sharing a curious glance with Rickon.

She smiled. "The Stormlands. I want you to see our future new home," she said. "Don't you wish to see where your father grew up for a little while before he was sent to the Vale?"

"You have ulterior motives, Arya," Gendry said with a sigh.

"Bran told me you have a half-sister and a half-brother. Your half-brother, Edric Storm, was brought up and remains at Storm's End. You are now head of House Baratheon and until we have heirs, he's _yours_ if you wish. If you like him, I can get him legitimised and you can be a family - he can be a vassal of House Baratheon."

Gendry teared up and he reached out to take her hand which she readily responded to. "You're good to me. I don't deserve anything that you do for me."

"Nonsense. You're my betrothed, of course, I'll do anything for someone I love. Even kill for them," she told him.

"You had to go and ruin it, didn't you?" He smiled. "You can't tame a wolf-"

"But I'll try."

...

Talisa nervously waited in front of Lorin's chambers, wringing her hands as she stood there.

"Doors are meant to be knocked on," a voice said from behind her.

She gave Robb a smile and walked over to him, greeting her husband with a chaste kiss.

"I know that it's too soon but surely, he can tell if...?" She mumbled quietly.

"It wouldn't hurt to ask. I never asked Jon what the difference in ages was between our sons. Then, Bran looked at you..." Robb trailed off.

Maester Lorin opened his door and peeked his head out. "I knew I heard voices! Not losing my mind just yet, Your Graces," he said, beaming. "Enter."

The couple entered, Talisa going first and sitting down on the bed as Robb remained standing.

"How can I help you, Your Graces?" Lorin asked, removing scrolls from his desk to make it tidy. "Excuse the mess - there's a raven from Starfall," he said, handing over the message to Robb. "The Princess was very successful in convincing Lord Dayne, my king."

Robb smiled. "I'd expect no less from her. She is very persuasive."

Before the conversation about Dorne was continued, Talisa cut in quickly.

"I need to know if I'm with child," she said. "It has not been long since we've... But Prince Brandon had a vision and I need to know - to settle my mind."

Maester Lorin sighed heavily. "It will be hard, Your Grace. As you said, it hasn't been too long but if Prince Brandon has _confirmed_ this, then you could be with child. Would you fare well asking him to help you know?"

Talisa paused then finally nodded after a few minutes. "I should. Thank you, Grand Maester."

"My pleasure, Your Graces. Oh, before you go, King Robb," Lorin said, shuffling through messages to retrieve one. "Princess Arya and her betrothed have taken their party on a visit to Storm's End. They have met Lord Baratheon's half-brother, Edric Storm."

"Thank you. I assume she has extended her travels slightly," Robb replied. "Thank you again."

He helped Talisa up and they left, almost bumping into Jon and his daughter outside.

"She has a fever. Ygritte says it's nothing to be worried about but..."

"Enter, quick," Robb said, stepping aside to let his brother through. "I hope she feels better."

Sharing a small, hopeful smile with Talisa, Robb felt that their future was going to be brighter very soon. But first, they needed to speak with Bran.

Finding the young prince in his chambers, sipping on wine and watching the snow fall outside, Robb sat across from him as his wife took a seat next to him.

"Bran," he called out gently.

Bran snapped out of his reverie and placed his goblet down. "I really hate the taste but until Moat Cailin is restored, I can't do anything but wait and drink. I don't mind, the snow is beautiful and peaceful."

"The vision you showed Jon-"

"You want to know about your child," Bran stated. "By the time the twins turn one nameday, your child will be here."

Robb and Talisa shared relieved smiles, hugging each other tightly as Bran watched on, pleased but he didn't let on.

"Thank you, Bran. You don't know how much that means to us," Talisa told him, taking one of his hands and squeezing it. "You may not be this Three-Eyed Raven but you are _more_."

Bran turned to her in surprise, blushing slightly. "How am I more?" He asked her quietly. "I was always the spare growing up. Robb was going to be Lord Paramount of Winterfell and... I was the spare brother."

"Robb told me about your plans with Moat Cailin. I don't think that holds no meaning."

"Do you know what Jon told me before the battle to take back Winterfell?" Robb asked him.

"That's something I don't know," Bran said lightly.

That made Robb smile a little. "Jon said he was a bastard, that he couldn't be anything. If he was to be legitimised, he'd follow after Rickon - now, _that_ would have been a spare brother."

"But you legitimised him and made him king with you," Bran replied.

"I did," Robb confirmed. "If I didn't, he wouldn't have been able to serve as a Stark bannerman nor hold any titles anyway. I wanted to give him the life he deserved - one which our father sadly didn't provide for him. Father didn't always make good decisions and he ended up hurting Jon's future."

"He joined the Night's Watch-"

"Because there would have been nothing for him after I became Lord Paramount," Robb said softly. "No one is a _spare_ , Bran. Jon's destined to do great, _you're_ destined to do great. I am and so is Rickon and our sisters. Other Houses may have spares but us Starks, we all have our roles in the family and we are _equals_."

Bran finally released a soft smile. "You have to admit though, Rickon and I are spare brothers, Your Grace."

Robb laughed. "A little but not a whole lot! Now, I'm holding a Small Council meeting soon, you must be there."

Robb stood, helping his wife up before they walked hand in hand to the door. Bran stopped them.

"Robb?"

"Yes, Bran?"

"I... I love you. I don't say that often - I don't think I have since I was a child before you left Winterfell," Bran said, slight regret at never telling his siblings how much he adored them before the Three-Eyed Raven prophecy.

Robb smiled brightly. "I love you too, Wise Wolf," he replied tenderly. "You are wise beyond your years and you will see the great things coming your way very soon. Oh, and I take it back - no one is a spare brother."

Bran feigned a gasp and waved his brother and his wife off as they laughed, continuing to drink his wine with a smile on his face. At least the snow was looking brighter now.

...

"The Iron Bank of Braavos," Lord Tyrion called out, pointing to where the building was on the map. "The bank which is funding expenses for the Iron Throne."

Varys, the newly appointed Master of Whisperers smiled. "After the Sacking of Highgarden, I was told that Ser Jaime gave Cersei the gold needed to pay back the debts of the Iron Throne. When it is paid, she is able to take out a new loan."

"Why are you smiling?" Tyrion frowned.

"I am smiling because she has not yet paid off her debts."

Jon raised his eyebrows. "I wonder if they'll change their name to the _Winter Bank_ once the Iron Throne is no more," he said lightly.

"Honestly, your jokes are getting worse and worse," Sansa breathed out. "I'm inclined to almost say I preferred when you were broody."

Before Jon could reply to his sister, Robb cut in with, "Lord Tyrion, do you mind travelling to Braavos and convincing the Iron Bank to cease their support towards the Iron Throne?"

Tyrion was baffled. "I have a sharp and convincing tongue, of course, I do not mind serving my kings! Would there be wine?"

"I believe so?"

"Even better. I will set off when you wish."

"Speaking of the Sacking of Highgarden," Jon began. "Who is the new prominent House?"

"Undecided," said Sansa. "Mayhaps, House Redwyne? After the unlawful murders of Margaery, Loras and Mace Tyrell and the poisoning of Lady Olenna, I doubt Lady Olenna's birth House would follow Cersei."

Varys raised an eyebrow at her knowledge of the fates of the Tyrells but he didn't say anything about it. He did reply with, "I heavily doubt that too, Princess. The Kingdom of the Reach remains impartial to both thrones despite Houses from there bending the knee North."

"So far, confirmed Kingdoms pledged to the North include, the Kingdom of the Vale and Sky; the Kingdom of the Isles and Rivers; and the Kingdom of the Stormlands," Tyrion said, sliding wolf figurines on each kingdom named. "Separated from the Kingdom of the Isles and Rivers is the Kingdom of the Iron Islands ruled by Prince Theon's sister, Queen Yara Greyjoy - a potential kingdom for the Winter Throne."

"And the ones impartial?" Robb asked.

"Currently Dorne but word from Princess Arya confirms Lord Dayne's aid in usurping the Sands of House Martell and claiming Dorne."

"Arya added that Dorne remains as a Principality and Lord Dayne named as Prince along with the rest of the members of the prominent Daynes," Robb added. "It is a fair deal."

"Could have been better," Sansa said under her breath.

She received looks from her older brothers and gave them a smile, sipping her wine.

"I'm just saying. Arya is very persuasive - Dorne could have become a kingdom as opposed to independent," she explained.

Jon shrugged. "Mayhaps, Arya has met her match. We don't know Lord Edric as well as she does, she may have seen that he would be unwilling and gave him the best options. Just be glad that he didn't ask for marriage alliances, we don't do those." He turned to Tyrion. "Please, continue Lord Tyrion."

Tyrion nodded and collected a few figurines. "Finally the Kingdom of the Reach as we spoke of earlier. If we can persuade House Redwyne-"

"Which will be very easily according to Sansa," Robb interjected.

"Indeed, Your Grace," Tyrion confirmed. "That would be six out of seven Kingdoms pledged under the Winter Throne and against Cersei. Or a possible seven out of eight if Prince Theon's kingdom remains separated from the Isles and Rivers."

Sansa frowned. "Sorry to sound stupid but what is the last Kingdom?"

"Oh, the Kingdom of the Rock," Tyrion replied. "Where I grew up," he added sadly. "If my sister dies, either Jaime or I will get the kingdom and bring it under Stark rule," he promised.

"What is your next move, Your Graces?" Daenerys asked. "You have sent Princess Arya to convince the Daynes to take over Dorne - who will go for the Reach?"

"With Lord Tyrion going to Braavos, Lord Varys, do you mind?" Jon asked.

Lord Varys smiled. "Not at all."

"I'd love to visit Highgarden. Margaery invited me before she died," Sansa said. "I can take Little Cat and Bran with me. Do I have permission to go?" She asked, pointedly looking at Bran who snapped out of his thoughts.

"Of course," Robb said with a bright smile. "Bring back some wine. I heard that the Arbour is known for producing the finest wines - better than Dorne."

"You really need to cut down on that but of course," she replied. "Oh, what about House Tarly? Wouldn't that be a safer choice as Samwell Tarly is sworn to Jon."

The brothers shared a glance.

"It will be in your best interests to speak with House Redwyne first as the prominent vassal of House Tyrell. Then convincing them to bend the knee North and allowing House Tarly to become the prominent House will be easy. If they reject letting House Tarly of Horn Hill take over, you can always offer Highgarden as compensation. Horn Hill is big enough to be a castle-seat," Tyrion said.

"I am relieved to hear that we chose wise advisors," Jon replied. "Good idea, Sansa - you, Bran and Lord Varys will speak with Lord Paxter Redwyne and I will inform Sam of our intended decisions."

Maester Lorin cleared his throat. "It was a wise choice of legitimising Lord Samwell's child, Your Graces. There was a message that his sister, Lady Talla Tarly is to be wed to Symun Fossoway of House Fossoway. From what I know, House Fossoway are aligned with the Lannisters. They are with the minority who still support Cersei in the Reach."

"Let's make it stay that way, the minority part of it," Robb said.

"I doubt they'd even marry into House Tarly," Jon replied. "From what Sam tells me, his sister is not too fond of her betrothed."

"I doubt anyone would be. House Fossoway do not exactly have the most attractive of men," Tyrion said, sipping his wine. "Now that we have got the Kingdoms sorted - how about some wine?"

...

Arya and Gendry walked down the halls, servants nervously passing them by. She smiled at their slight fear of her but if she was to live here, she'd have to befriend them and assure them that she wasn't as ruthless as the whispers were saying.

"Princess Arya? Edric Storm has arrived from his hunt," the maester of Storm's End said. "If you and Lord Baratheon would follow me to his chambers."

They followed after him, Gendry right behind him as a nervous feeling began to settle in his stomach.

He wondered what he looked like, how he'd react to him. From what he'd heard, Robert Baratheon had acknowledged him, that's why he lived in Storm's End with the late Stannis Baratheon and his daughter, Shireen.

The maester, known as Kellan, knocked on Edric's door and the reply to enter came soon after.

The three of them went inside the room to see Edric Storm putting his weapons away. He turned around and met Gendry's eyes.

He looked like their father but was much smaller and thinner, even than Gendry.

"The future Prince Gendry Baratheon of Storm's End," Edric said quietly, turning around to face him. "We finally meet, brother."

Arya nudged Gendry forwards and the man walked up to Edric, stopping right in front of him.

"I never knew him," Gendry said. "I'm guessing you did because you're here."

Edric nodded. "Yes, I've been here for many years. Well, I left for Dragonstone to live with our uncle when I was eleven. I've only returned two years ago. So, I've been here for thirteen years."

"It's... It's nice to meet you."

"I wasn't expecting you to be so _bulky_ ," Edric replied, looking him over. "What do you wield? Something heavy, I'm guessing?"

Gendry replied with a nod. "Battleaxe."

"The way of the Stag," Edric said, impressed. "Please, stay for dinner. I'd like to know my older brother more." He turned to Arya behind Gendry. "And his princess betrothed."

"And mayhaps a tour afterwards?" Arya suggested. "I'd love to get to explore my future home," she said with a small smile. "More specifically, the best places to _hunt_. I have a direwolf."

"It's true," Edric whispered to himself. "Well, of course, Princess Arya. Whatever you please."

...

His footsteps were quiet in the snow and he breathed in deeply, smelling the blood of the animals which lurked behind dead trees and bushes.

All was peaceful and calm and it was finally beginning to show signs of Spring as the snow was melting.

Fixing his eyes on his prey, he waited.

The rabbit hopped onto its next spot, looking around before hopping off again and stopping.

Taking two quiet steps closer, he was about to snag his prey until something jumped over his head and claimed it in front of his eyes.

He growled lowly in disappointment at his brother's selfish ways but then yelped when the carcass was thrown in front of him. Looking up, Grey Wind gave him a wide bloody smile.

Ghost began to pick the carcass apart, using his nose to roll some over to Grey Wind. He looked behind his brother and saw his sister laying down on the snow in content.

Everything was peaceful, there were no people to threaten and no wars to rip people apart - they could be the puppies they never were. At seven, nearly eight, namedays, the direwolves played hide and seek and hunted at night.

It was night time when the direwolves finally began to make their way back into the warmth of the castle. They were allowed into their masters' chambers much to the chagrin of the servants and smallfolk there. Advisors to the Kings had grown used to them and often stroked their fur if they would allow them to which was not often.

Ghost's eyes brightened and so did Grey Wind's. As Nymeria stalked to go and rummage some leftover food thrown out - she didn't need to, she was a royal pet but no one could dare deny her that little fun she had - Ghost and Grey Wind turned around and began to run back into the woods.

Howling at the moon, they circled each other and play fought. They stopped when they heard a twig snap and they turned to see Bran walking towards them with a smile on his face.

"So, this is what you two do when your wives are asleep?" He asked his brothers, fully knowing that they were warging. "I'm clearing my mind, the Dornish wine proved too much for me."

He sat on the snow, both direwolves flanking his sides. He began to pet them both, smiling at the moment shared with his older brothers even though they weren't in their usual, speaking forms.

"I'm nervous. I'm nervous about the Winter Throne, I'm nervous about you both and I'm nervous about myself," Bran said with a sigh. "The Winter Throne may be a good thing but every ruler faces his struggles. Yes, you are making smart choices to put loyal Houses overlooking your kingdoms but what if they are overthrown? I doubt House Redwyne would appreciate your ideas to put House Tarly - former supporters of House Lannister under Samwell's father's authority on the prominent seat. Make smart choices, Robb and Jon."

Ghost laid across Bran's lap as Grey Wind laid down on Ghost's back. Bran smiled, they heard him nice and clearly.

"I hope I can do well with Moat Cailin's new existence. I've heard many children have become orphaned because of either Cersei or Daenerys' plans using wildfire and dragon fire in the past. They will find a home in the North, where they are safe and mayhaps can continue their Houses when they grow up," he said. "I can't see the future - I haven't had a vision in a while. I try but none ever comes. I believe it's because my passion has left me. Mayhaps, Moat Cailin will help me enhance it back."

When he glanced down, he could see that the direwolves were now asleep and he smiled.

"Goodnight," he whispered. "Sleep well."

In Jon and Ygritte's chambers, Jon pulled his sleeping wife closer to his body with a smile on his face as he slept.

Robb did the same with his wife.

* * *

 **I think this was a sweet way to end this chapter. Read the last bit about Ned below.**

 **Notes for this chapter:**

 **(1) Arya, Gendry, Rickon and Pod make it to Starfall where they are met by an impartial guard who later is told to stand down by a welcoming Ned Dayne.**

 **(2) Arya and Ned argue about Ashara and Ned. Ned firstly shows that he has no interest in helping the Starks until he is convinced by Arya who tells him that Dorne will remain an independent kingdom under Stark rule and also says that Jon might be his family.**

 **(3) On the way home, Arya takes her party to the Stormlands to show Gendry his ancestral home and to meet his half-brother Edric.**

 **(4) Talisa and Robb get a confirmation from Bran about their child after a visit to Lorin. They also assure Bran about his future.**

 **(5) The Kings and their advisors speak about the Kingdoms and the ones without a ruler. They plan to put House Tarly as the prominent House of the Reach. They also plan to discourage the Iron Bank's lending of money to Cersei Lannister.**

 **(6) Sansa, Bran and Varys will sort the matters out regarding the Reach whilst Tyrion will tackle the Iron Throne.**

 **(7)** **The direwolves spend time together.**

 **(8) Bran shares a moment with his older brothers who had warged into their direwolves after the direwolves hunted with Nymeria.**

 **I don't really know Edric Dayne as a character well enough so I've decided to make a spin on him. We need a comedic character so I did one in the form of Ned Dayne who I believe to be a few years older than Jon and Robb, making him roughly 25-26. Also, it is said that Ned's father is Arthur and Ashara's older brother but I've made them cousins in this story to fit in the storyline as I can't really find much on the Daynes since they're rarely referenced to. I would like to know more so if you know of any theorists or YouTube channels that can pin-pick the Daynes for me to watch, please tell me. Subplots have been decided and I'm also introducing other members of the Baratheon family as well as exploring Aegon/Young Griff being related to Daenerys. I refuse to make her live on without a family, as much as she isn't my favourite character like Arya Stark is, she deserves a happy ending too! If you have any more characters you'd like me to explore, let me know - they might be related to the story in the long run. Also, if you have ideas on how to introduce Young Griff as a semi-major character in canon with the show/books, let me know! Another thing, House Fossoway, nothing is said about this House but I decided to make them against the Winter Throne and with Cersei to balance things a little.**

 **This is your story as much as it is mine. It is for the readers!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Replies to reviews:  
**

 **Wright [chapter 34]: Thanks for the review! Arya is not tamable, don't get me wrong but this Arya is more of an independent boss as opposed to a follower. She is tamed by her family members (including Gendry) but even they feel that if they do, she would do the opposite or do what they wish in spite. A running thing in the story is Arya promising Gendry she will try and tame her wild wolf side but he then says she can't. Arya is strong, she has learnt to become resilient and dependent on herself. Going through what did with the Waif as definitely hardened her so Robb and Jon know better than to tell her to stand down because she acts on her free will and she may retaliate against them which is highly unlikely. I hope you liked how I portrayed Ned in the previous chapter, I wasn't sure whether to go with the books (he isn't in the show) but I figured I needed a character who isn't entirely in it for himself so there is a bit of banter when it comes to agreeing to help the Starks. They need more friends, not submitters. Bran's idea will allow him to find a purpose and it shows how he is trying to grow from his past of being crippled and the 3ER. What he wishes to do is an honourable thing just as the Stark way is to do. Regarding Theon, families fight but although he has done bad things against his foster family, he has redeemed himself and the Kings have to realise that it wasn't his fault from the moment he left Robb to see his father, Balon. Theon was a lost cause then but now, they see he wanted a family and a family is what they will provide for him once again. Are you a psychic, Wright? Haha, the last bit of your review is coming up really soon!**

 **Chapters 35 and 36 have been posted. Apologies for the short chapter - it is a filler one.**

* * *

"For the first time in ages, I slept well," Jon told Robb as they went over Tyrion's placement of their figurines on the map.

Robb shared a knowing smile with his brother. "I did so too. I hope Bran can find what he is searching for."

"Something tells me, it will take a long time. To him, it is as if his whole life has been taken away. It has, he died and came back just as we both did so we know how that feels but he suffers from it more," Jon replied. "You and I are kings and he doesn't have anything except what he plans to do. Sadly, it will take three years for Moat Cailin to be restored. I've spoken to Tyrion about our finances regarding that."

Robb sighed heavily. "Do you think he's smart enough to ask the Iron Bank to help us make that three years into tomorrow?" Robb said lightly. "I want Bran to be happy."

"So do I."

They were disturbed by a knock on the door.

"Enter!" Robb called out.

Brienne came inside, bowing to the kings. "Forgive me for my intrusion, Your Graces."

"Not at all, Lady Commander," Jon replied, gesturing for her to sit down.

"What is on your mind?" Robb asked her.

She cleared her throat. "I failed to inform you of some pressing news the last time I was granted an audience with you. I apologise," she said.

"You can do no wrong Lady Brienne. We're sure it was not intended. Was it?" Jon asked her.

She quickly shook her head. "I am not a woman to break my oaths, Your Graces - you know that from Princess Sansa. This time, I partially swore an oath to Ser Jaime Lannister. My... My feelings for him clouded my judgement but you should know."

"Know what?" Robb pressed gently.

"Cersei Lannister is with child - Jaime's child," she quickly said. "He asked me not to tell you because no matter how mad the woman who sits on the Iron Throne is - that _child_ ," she winced. "Is still his child and he wishes no harm on the child but Cersei alone."

Robb sighed heavily, sitting down and pouring a goblet of wine for himself. He sipped it slowly, closing his eyes.

"What are we meant to do?" He asked. "Wait until she gives birth then rid of her then?"

"Robb, that is another incestuous child born to the Lannisters. Who knows what would happen?" Jon replied. "Not that I am saying to kill it - we're not child murderers but surely, Cersei has to see that it has to _stop_? Even Jaime sees that."

Brienne's gaze flicked from brother to brother as they silently debated on what to do. Hells, she didn't know what to do and she felt guilty for betraying Jaime like that but he didn't love her. He loved Cersei, it would always be that blonde and not the blonde everyone mistook for a man.

"Cersei has lost enough children," Robb said. "She has to see that the downfall of the Iron Throne is good for her, for her unborn child even."

Brienne was surprised not that she should be. She had faith in the Kings to do the right thing and they'd said as she expected, they wouldn't harm an innocent child - Myrcella and Tommen were such innocent beings, it wasn't their fault who their parents were. Jaime had to see that.

"It has destroyed so many families, so many unnecessary deaths..." Robb continued. "What do we do, Brienne?"

Brienne was surprised. "I am no advisor, Your Graces. I merely protect you - my words hold no weight."

"They do," Jon told her. "Everyone does. We want to rule _with_ the people not over."

Brienne gave them a small but sad smile. "I know that Ser Jaime loves this child no matter what but if Cersei chooses death over giving up the Iron Throne... The best thing to do is to appeal to her better nature although, I fear she has none with what Lord Varys' spies say."

"Thank you, Lady Brienne," Robb said.

Before she left, she quickly added, "The hardest thing to do is take a child's life. Your father stopped King Robert from killing Lady Daenerys and her brother. Years prior, Tywin Lannister ordered Rhaegar Targaryen's children with Elia Martell to be murdered. From what I know, Starks are kinder and more understanding. I'm sure you'd both make the best decision."

She bowed and left, releasing the breath she held in. She was sure that they'd punish her for her secretive ways but they were understanding. She was a woman of oaths and she kept them - she was too nice for the world.

...

Bran didn't feel like coming out of bed today. He, Sansa and Lord Varys were due to leave for their business in the Reach in a few days and until then, he wanted to do nothing but wait.

He heard scratching at the door and soon a knock came.

"Yes?"

"Prince Brandon, it's Ser Findal - Princess Arya's direwolf wishes to enter," the Kingsguard said.

"Let her in," replied Bran.

The door opened and the direwolf stalked in just as the door was closed once again.

She hopped onto Bran's bed and settled on her stomach, her eyes bright.

"Hello, Arya," Bran said with a smile. "How is Storm's End?"

Closing his eyes, he began to speak with his sister through his mind connecting to Nymeria's. He could feel her emotions, feel the words she said to him.

 _"Don't tell me you're doing a 'Jon'. You're brooding."_

Bran laughed softly. "I'm going to the Reach with Sansa and Lord Varys in three days," he replied. "I am _not_ brooding! Just... waiting. How is Storm's End as I asked?"

 _"Not like Winterfell. It's beautiful though but rains a lot. Gendry's brother is nice and their maester is alright too. Every servant is scared of me though. I miss you and everyone."_

"I miss you too. We all do," he said. "About them being scared, they will grow to love you."

Before he could continue their conversation, he was taken into a vision and he gasped.

The Three-Eyed Raven stood, waiting for him.

"I apologise for cutting your conversation short, Brandon," he said. "There is something for you beyond the Wall."

Bran frowned. "What is there? There's nothing for me."

"Come and see. I'm sure your siblings would appreciate it."

"I can't," Bran said, shaking his head. "I'm due to travel to the Reach in three days. I can't let my brothers down."

The Three-Eyed Raven sighed heavily, walking towards him. "There is a calling and you must respond before it's too late. It will be worth it, Brandon Stark of Winterfell."

Bran relented, nodding as he opened his eyes once again.

He was in his room and Nymeria's eyes remained as bright as the sun.

He closed his eyes.

"Arya? Are you still there?"

 _"Where did you go?"_

"I had a vision - I have to travel beyond the Wall," he told her.

Nymeria tilted her head. _"But you have to go to the Reach."_

"I know. Mayhaps, I can ask Jon and Robb if we can go next week instead. This is important, I have to go. Talk to you, soon. Remember, be safe."

 _"And you, Bran. Tell everyone I'll be home soon."_

Nymeria's eyes dimmed and the direwolf paused before shaking her head and happily jumping onto him once she noticed his presence.

"Good girl, Nymeria. I have to go, though. Follow if you want."

He got up from his bed and got dressed. He made sure he looked presentable - they had to keep up appearances according to Sansa.

Opening the door, he surprised the Kingsguard standing outside his door.

"My prince, I thought you were staying in your chambers?"

"I have changed my mind. We're going to see my brothers," Bran replied, already walking towards the solar. "Then, we'll see if we're going to answer this calling of mine."

When he arrived at his brothers' solar, he wasn't surprised to hear them speaking about how they were going to destroy the Iron Throne. The question was if they were going to make the first move or allow Cersei to do so. Either way, they planned to win.

"Bran," Jon said upon seeing him.

"I had a vision!" Bran said, excitement in his voice. He hadn't even realised he had become excited. "I finally had one and it told me to go beyond the Wall."

Jon and Robb both shared a wary glance before turning back to their brother once again. They both held frowns on their faces.

"Are you sure?" Robb finally asked.

Bran nodded. "I am! If we can move the journey to the Reach until next week, I will be back by then - I will be quick."

"Ser Findal is to go with you-"

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Bran replied.

" _And..._ "

"And?"

"Me," Robb finished. He shared a pointed look at Jon who nodded.

Bran raised his eyebrows. "You're supposed to stay here."

"Yes but if this is important to you, I want one of us to be there for you," Robb replied.

"I'm not complaining then," Bran said. "We leave as soon as possible. As in, right now."

Jon grinned at Robb. "Good luck."

...

Arya and her party had arrived at Winterfell as Bran, Robb and their own party made it to the Wall.

It was definitely different to when they were there the last time, during the Great War. It felt like a lifetime away.

Robb shivered as they passed the place he and Jon slid Ice and Snow into Bran's heart.

"I'm alive, Robb," Bran said.

"I know but... dying sticks with you forever. I can't remember my death and you and Jon remember yours. I'm glad I can't remember mine. I can't imagine the night terrors you both must get," Robb said quietly. "It still surprises me now."

Bran nodded. "I know what you mean."

They had travelled miles into the endless snow and mountains of the cold place.

It was Bran who saw it first.

It waited atop a hill, regarding them intently. It was golden orange in colour, a beautiful sight.

"Do you see it too?" Robb asked quietly so he didn't scare it.

Bran smiled. His calling was a _direwolf_. But the ones the Stark children had were known to be the _last_ of their kind. How was it possible?

"I see it," he finally whispered back. "She's beautiful."

"How can you tell its a girl?" Robb asked in surprise.

Bran turned to him slightly, not removing his eyes from the direwolf. "I can sense it." He reached a hand out to the direwolf metres away from him. "Come here, girl."

Slowly, the direwolf began to walk towards him and Robb. It stopped a metre away and sat down.

"We're not going to hurt you," Bran told her. "I was called to you," he continued. "We can give you a home. A _family_."

The direwolf howled and then turned to face the brothers again.

"I believe she accepts our invitation," Robb said with a smile. "She's yours, what would you name her?"

Bran shrugged. "I don't know. Mayhaps, Cailin as it is my new home in the future or Winter."

"You will think of a suitable name on the way home. How old do you think she is?" Robb asked.

"Six-eight namedays? She is the same size as Nymeria. Ghost and Grey Wind are slightly bigger. She's leaner."

Robb nodded. He began to walk slowly towards the direwolf and she let out a slight yelp when he finally stroked her neck.

"She's soft-hearted. Come and pet her Bran," he called out.

Bran joined his brother and he scratched behind the direwolf's ear, the beast sighing in content.

"I remember when Jon begged Father to let our direwolves live. I'm glad he did," Robb said with a bright smile. "I can't wait to show him who we've brought home. Mayhaps, the children would ride her as Little Cat rides Nymeria with Sansa's help. They're young but when they've grown, they'd adore them. "Come, little one. Home awaits."

...

Jon and the rest of the siblings stood, waiting for Bran and Robb to arrive. The Queens had even joined them, Talisa excited to see her husband.

Jon was curious to know what Bran's vision had told him to do. He'd even shared his thoughts with Arya who said that she wondered what he had to do too.

What none of them, including the three direwolves, expected to see was a new direwolf walking inside through the gates first.

Ghost's interest was immediately peaked as Nymeria was wary. Grey Wind simply laid down and settled to sleep, deciding that it was enough greetings for the day. He'd greet his master later.

"Oh gods," Arya breathed out, no one's eyes leaving the new direwolf.

The advisors and smallfolk began to curtsey or bow as Bran and Robb entered and got off their horses.

The direwolf went over to her kind and began to sniff at them, receiving a warning growl from Grey Wind who was awakened.

"Bran..." Sansa said, her eyes wide. "Is-Is that a _direwolf?_ "

"But, aren't they extinct?" Rickon asked his older siblings. "You said Nymeria, Ghost and Grey Wind were the last ones," he directed at Jon.

Jon shook his head. "I guess not."

Bran smiled at his siblings, stroking his new direwolf's thick coat. "She needs a bath and her fur cut a little. Isn't she beautiful?"

"She is," Sansa said with a wide smile. "Her fur is the colour of my hair. What is she called?" She was now going over to stroke the direwolf, suddenly feeling upset that hers was killed so young. "Little Cat will like her."

Bran shared a nod with Robb. "Her name is _Blizzard_."

"How fitting," Arya said, joining her sister and brother. "Nymeria, look! Another girl!"

Nymeria growled lowly, the idea of her alpha female status being threatened. It made her master laugh.

"Someone's jealous," Jon noted. "And I believe Ghost's smitten."

The direwolf in question circled Blizzard in excitement. He gently nudged her and she disregarded his efforts.

"That reminds me of us," Ygritte joked to her husband. "Men and their failings at getting a woman so easily."

"You pulled a knife on me if I remember clearly," Jon retorted with a fond smile.

"You fell in love with me first before I decided to accept your advances," she replied easily.

Jon raised his eyebrow. "I think you're remembering falsely."

"No, I am not. Then again, you've had your memories taken."

"Not those ones."

"Hmm, alright."

Jon turned to Bran. "Now, are you ready to follow Sansa and Lord Varys to the Reach?"

Bran replied with a nod. Then he said, "If Blizzard can come along."

The Kings shared a knowing look. Bran was not willing to part with his new warging partner just yet.

* * *

 **Notes for this chapter:**

 **(1) Brienne tells the Kings about Cersei's pregnancy.**

 **(2) They ask her for advice about what to do and she replies that their father stopped Robert from killing the Targaryens in the past.**

 **(3) Bran spends his time either drinking, thinking and brooding.**

 **(4) He speaks to a non-present Arya through her warging into Nymeria and he speaking through their connected minds. His warging powers are strong.**

 **(5) Bran finally gets his first vision since he was resurrected and he is told by the 3ER to go beyond the Wall.**

 **(6) Jon and Robb allow Bran to push back the journey with Sansa and Varys to the Reach by a week so he could go with one condition - Robb goes too.**

 **(7) Robb and Bran find a golden orange direwolf whom Robb first pets then Bran. Everyone is smitten with the new direwolf except Grey Wind. Ghost likes her and Nymeria is threatened by her.**

 **(8) Bran now will go to the Reach with the newly named direwolf, Blizzard, coming along.**

 **Just for your information, here are the nicknames that were given to each Stark sibling in case you were wondering:**

 **Robb - Young Wolf**

 **Jon - White Wolf**

 **Sansa - Red Wolf**

 **Arya - Night Wolf**

 **Brandon - Wise Wolf (may have been an ancestor's nickname but because of his Greensight, I thought it was fitting.)**

 **Rickon - Little Wolf (May change in the future as he ages just as their uncle, Benjen, was once called Baby Cub which turned into Lone Wolf. If it wasn't Little Wolf, I think it would be the Valiant Wolf. He may be adorable and a bundle of nerves but as a Kingsguard, he is strong and fearless. Right now, he's technically a child but as he grows up with the guidance from his older brothers, he will become braver and stop asking if everyone is scared during meetings.)**


	37. Chapter 37

**Replies to reviews:**

 ** **Kay [chapter 36]: Thank you, I was worried about Ned's (Dayne) character and I felt as if Arya (and Gendry) did not have many friends outside of their families so Ned is there to bring some lighthearted conversations but he is a serious man, just a friendly face. I don't exactly know his real age but I think I remember watching a YouTube video about him being present at the Tourney at Harrenhal where he witnessed Brandon ask Ashara for a dance with Eddard. Not sure if this is true or not but if it is, I guess his age that I've put down does make sense. Blizzard's backstory will be eventually revealed along with other backstories such as Robb's movements before he met Jon and Sansa's during and after Ramsay Bolton. We already kind of know about Arya's (from the show) and we might see some from Rickon. The Starks are a pack and although their society has a place for each sibling (in the case of spare heirs and branches off of the main branch), they are breaking the mould by showing other Houses that every child can have a place in their house as opposed to serving as vassals to the heir.****

 **Guest [chapter 5]: Exactly! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **DarylDixon'sLover [chapter 36]: Thank you for reviewing! Hope you enjoy the next chapters.**

* * *

The representatives from the Winter Throne had proposed that House Redwyne meet them at Highgarden castle.

"The fourth largest city in the realm," Sansa said, Varys on her left and Bran on her right, as they walked through the castle halls. "Highgarden is truly remarkable."

"It is, Princess. The Redwynes are due to arrive very soon," replied Varys.

Sansa nodded, turning to her wet nurse. "My daughter is due for a nap."

"Yes, Princess. I will take her to the chambers right away," the young woman said, picking the child up and leaving.

Blizzard seemed to feel despair at the child's leaving so she curled around Bran's legs.

"You'll play again soon, Blizzard," Bran said softly, smiling when she squeezed his legs.

She sauntered off, becoming interested in the colourful gardens which she didn't even notice earlier as her attention was on the child. Blizzard seemed to be confused at the colourful plants and flowers.

"You truly are a Winter beast," Sansa said. "Are you enjoying your time here, Bran? We can visit the markets - I'm sure it will get a rise out of Cersei."

"I'd rather remain here."

"Bran, the reason I asked for you to come along was to get you away from the North. See what else is to offer!" Sansa said, pulling him towards the gardens where Blizzard inhaled a blue flower before sneezing.

"You are blessed, Blizzard." Bran grinned in amusement. "I guess it is beautiful," he told his sister.

Sansa knelt down and picked up a yellow flower, spinning the stem between her fingers. "Margaery was going to tell me all of their names. We never had pretty flowers in the North other than the Winter Roses."

Standing up, she slipped the flower into one of his undone buttonholes. She dusted his shoulders off and stood back to admire her little creation.

"Handsome," she said.

"I am sorry to interrupt, Princess Sansa and Prince Brandon but I've heard that Lord Paxter has arrived," Varys said, appearing into her view.

"I'd rather get this sorted out now, have his party sent to the Great Hall."

Bowing, Varys whispered into the ear of a servant who nodded and left them alone.

"Allow me to escort you there," Varys told the siblings. He eyed Blizzard. "I'm sure your direwolf would enjoy the fresh air-"

"She stays with me," Bran said, heading off ahead of the bald man.

Varys' smile returned and he followed after Bran as Sansa walked alongside Blizzard after them.

As they walked, Varys quickly explained who was who. "Meeting with us are Lord Paxter and the late Lady Olenna's elder sister, Viola Redwyne, and younger sister, Bethany Rowan. May I add," he said in a quiet tone. "Lord Paxter is _twice_ Lady Olenna's nephew? Her late elder brother was his father and then Lord Paxter went and married his first cousin, Mina. How interesting is _that_?"

"Tywin Lannister married his first cousin, Joanna Lannister," Bran told him. "It isn't unusual. We have ancestors who have done the same although we frown upon it in the North now. Don't know why..."

Varys chuckled. "The North _forgets_."

"Seems so," Sansa interjected. "Let's hurry - we don't want to be late for our own meeting. That is very improper."

She walked ahead of them now, entering the Great Hall just as the guards of Highgarden led the Redwyne inside.

Sansa almost faltered, the Lord wasn't exactly the most attractive of men but she had business to do.

"Lord Paxter Redwyne," she said. "I am Princess Sansa Stark of Winterfell and with me are my brother, Prince Brandon and our Master of Whisperers, Lord Varys."

Paxter regarded each of them. "It is an honour to be acquainted, Princess Sansa and Prince Bran," he said, bowing as his aunts curtseyed politely. "You know who I am - these are my aunts, Lady Viola and Lady Bethany."

Both women looked similar to Olenna, Sansa noticed. Bethany was many years younger and prettier than her elder sisters but Olenna would forever be known as being more beautiful than any woman in the Reach in her younger years.

"I am sorry for your losses," Sansa told them. "Lady Olenna was a wonderful mentor. Queen Margaery was a dear friend."

Paxter gave her a grateful smile. "Before her death, I received a raven from my aunt," he said. "She knew that it would be the end of House Tyrell. She had requested for me to collect a few items secretly hidden in this very castle."

He gestured around and Sansa was taken with the beautifulness of the stained glass windows. Different coloured glass in the likeness of flowers was on each grand window.

"Lady Olenna was a wise woman," Varys said. "She loved having the last word and I could not fault her - she had a cunning mind."

"That was my sister, yes," Viola said with a harsh voice. "It was her or nothing."

"Viola," Bethany whispered.

"So, why have the Stark Kings sent you to speak with us, Princess Sansa?"

Sansa turned to Varys. "Lord Varys, why don't you and Prince Brandon speak with Lord Paxter as his aunts and I take to the gardens? I feel lightheaded and some fresh air would do me better."

Lord Varys bowed and he and Bran led Paxter away as Sansa led the woman back outside. Blizzard had followed her master.

"Thank the gods!" Viola breathed out. "That scary beast had its eyes on me as if it wanted to eat me full!"

Sansa chuckled softly. "It's a _she_. She is tamed as are the rest of our royal direwolves. She wouldn't hurt anyone."

They sat down at a bench, Sansa between the two elder women.

"Your dress is beautiful. I thought the North only had _dark_ colours," Viola said, her lips slightly pursed as she inspected Sansa's dress.

Sansa beamed. "I made it myself," she told them. She stood up and allowed them a better and closer look. It was yellow in colour with intricate stitching in the likeness of flowers. It also had purple and green detailing in honour of the House she came to meet and the extinct one.

" _You_ made it?" Bethany breathed out. "No wonder our late sister took a liking to you."

Bethany reached into her bag as Viola reached into one of her pockets. Both women retrieved two pieces of jewellery.

"Our sister wanted you to have these," Viola said to her, giving her a silver ring with an onyx diamond as Bethany handed her a silver chain with the same onyx coloured diamond. "They were to go to Margaery but..."

Sansa gasped. "I can't accept these."

"Who better to have it than a princess? A rightful and honourable princess from a rightful and honourable House. Our families have never liked the Lannisters - those foul people," Bethany said. "If there is one king we'd serve - it will be the one in the North or should I say the _ones_ in the North. Let the Winter Throne prevail and make it _strong_."

Sansa gave them a smile. "Oh, we plan to, my ladies."

"Oh, please do not tell our nephew we gave you this set - it was Olenna's favourite. She won them from his mother." Viola rolled her eyes.

"Of course, she did," Sansa said, laughing.

In the solar, Varys smiled in victory when Paxter shook hands with Bran.

"Highgarden will be House Redwyne's and House Tarly will lead the Reach," Paxter agreed. He reached into his pockets and retrieved silver jewellery from them. "Our gifts to the Princesses. My aunts do not wish to have them nor do any of our heirs. It holds painful memories and they're not ones which are inherited so my late aunt requested that they are given to Princess Sansa."

"Thank you, Lord Paxter," Bran said, taking the gifts. "They will love them." Well, Sansa would. Arya would probably be forced by their elder sister to wear it at her wedding then be done with them.

Paxter cleared his throat. "I was told that your eldest sister made quite an impression on the old woman," he said. "So, I have requested one ring, in particular, to be sent to Winterfell for her along with a message from my late aunt."

"She will be forever thankful," Bran told him. "Thank you for agreeing to our terms."

"We will still be the current richest House in the Reach but we want a quiet life after so many losses. Thank you for being understanding."

"Thank you for agreeing to my brothers' terms," Bran repeated, purposefully referring to his brothers. "My brothers wish to rule with the kingdoms, not over. Your wellbeing is their concern - no one is inferior."

"Even the people in the slums such as that Flea Bottom in King's Landing?" Paxter asked, slightly surprised.

"Even them," Bran confirmed.

"How remarkable," the old man said in wonder. "Now we have business out of the way, how about a feast and some wine?"

...

They had spent a few days with the Redwynes before they finally arrived at Horn Hill after a restless journey there.

They were warmly greeted by Sam's mother and sister and they were fed properly on Lady Tarly's orders.

"I can't wait until Gilly and Little Sam come home!" Melessa beamed. "I have missed my grandson."

"He has missed you. He enjoys playing with Little Cat," Sansa said. "Lord Samwell speaks of visiting Horn Hill, my brother says."

"How is King Jon? Ah, I can't wait to meet my son's good friend!"

Talla blushed. "Mother! Do calm down!" She said in embarrassment. "I doubt King Jon would visit _here_."

Sansa turned to her, a smile on her face. "If his sister and brother have visited, he is sure to come soon himself. He speaks of meeting Lord Samwell's family. He wants to personally be there to see Little Sam as Lord Tarly. Oh, and you both are always welcome at Winterfell."

Melessa grinned happily. "The raven sent here told us of important business," she said. "Is it serious?"

Bran nodded. "Very," he told her. "We have an important request for you."

"Go ahead, Prince Brandon."

"We want House Tarly of Horn Hill to be the prominent castle-seat in the Reach. My brothers trust your son, there was no argument regarding replacing the extinct House of Tyrell with yours."

Talla and Melessa shared shocked glances, the younger woman placing an unsteady hand on her mother's forearm.

"What of House Redwyne? They were the superior vassals of House Tyrell," said Talla. "My father and brother, Dickon..." she swallowed deeply. "They supported House Lannister. That shame has tarnished our family against the Winter Throne."

"Nonsense," Sansa said with a wave of her hand. "Your father and other brother's actions do not represent your House as a whole. Samwell has told us many things about his kind-hearted mother and sweet sister."

Melessa's eyes watered and she cleared her throat. "Houses pledged to the North within the Reach do not see it as such. Thank you, Princess but we must humbly decline."

"House Redwyne is behind you," Bran told her. "Everyone knows that your House was divided - it is no more."

"I..."

"Please, accept the Stark Kings' offer. You are such an admirable House with admirable living relatives," Varys cut in. "Lord Samwell, very clever man - he surprises us all! He fought in the Great War, didn't he, my Princess and Prince?"

Sansa nodded enthusiastically. "He did! He saved my life!"

Sam's sister and mother were shocked but they were happy in pride for the young Lord's actions to defend the realms.

"Have you spoken to my son about this?" Melessa asked.

"King Jon personally saw to speaking with him and your son told us to speak to you. He respects his mother's decision."

"We will accept then," Melessa said.

"A toast, to the new castle-seat of the Kingdom of the Reach," Sansa said, raising her cup. "House Tarly."

"House Tarly," everyone chorused.

...

Gendry leant against the door, watching as Arya _water danced_ with Needle. He had never witnessed her doing so but something had made her sad so she shut herself off from the world and began to dance as she was doing now.

"Arya?" He called out.

"I need time to myself," she said softly.

"Why?"

She turned to face him. "I'm having doubts. Thinking about my parents and their love for each other... I know I love you but it means I will have to give up who I've grown to be. You're right, I can't be tamed."

Gendry pushed himself off the door and walked up to her, cupping her cheeks with his palms. "I'll never ask you to give up who you are."

"I know you wouldn't but marrying you would mean I have to," she replied. "After Cersei is killed, my list will be complete and I'd have nothing."

"You'd have me," Gendry quickly said.

"When I was with the Faceless Men, I had to give up who I was but then I realised that wasn't me - I am Arya Stark of Winterfell."

"Soon, you'll be Arya Baratheon of Winterfell and Storm's End."

She smiled softly but it didn't reach her eyes. "I need a few more years, Gendry... I left the Faceless Men to be Arya Stark again. I need to hold onto her for a little while longer. I'm not saying that I won't marry you - I just need a few years to be _me_."

After a while, he finally nodded. "I will wait. But I am going to Storm's End in two days."

"I'm sorry I won't be going with you."

"Don't be. You need to be there at Cersei's downfall and you need time afterwards," he said. "I love you."

"I love you too," she easily replied.

In the courtyard, Brienne and Rickon were overseeing a few homeless smallfolk looking for shelter and food. They had the cooks feeding them and servants bringing warm clothing for those whose clothes were no longer wearable.

One stood out from the rest and caught Brienne's eyes.

"I see you're not used to the climate of the North," she told the young woman.

The woman blushed furiously. "No. I'm from the South," she replied, her accent strong. "I've left the Eyrie in search of work."

"What did you do before?" Brienne asked, handing her some rabbit stew.

"I was a pack mule guide but I've been trained as a handmaiden and nurse," the woman replied. She sipped her soup and sighed in relief at the warmth.

"Why leave the South? It's warmer," Brienne said lightly, sitting down beside her. "Excuse me, you look very familiar - like a man I used to know. Not entirely his likeness but someone related to him."

The woman blushed again. "My name is Mya Stone. I am one of the late King Robert Baratheon's bastard children."

Brienne nodded. "I see so. Welcome to Winterfell, Lady Mya."

"I'm not a lady," she said quickly. "My father never acknowledged me but I hold no resentment towards him."

"Why choose the North?" Brienne asked her, similar to her question before about her leaving the South.

Mya sighed. "I heard a few bannermen of House Arryn speak of a half-brother of mine being legitimised. I wish to know him - he's the only family I have."

Brienne smiled at the young woman. "Not only is he legitimised, but he is also to marry the Kings' sister, Princess Arya."

Mya let out a soft gasp of surprise. "He is?"

"He has also met your half-brother, Edric Storm. They are to live in Storm's End very soon."

"I... I wish to meet him. Can you take me to him?"

Brienne looked around. "I can't bring any strangers into the castle but if I speak with the Princess or the Kings, mayhaps you may be granted entrance."

As if the gods were listening to her, Arya entered the courtyard, discontent settling onto her face.

Brienne joined her. "My Princess," she said.

"Lady Brienne. How may I help you?"

"A woman related to your betrothed is here. Mya Stone."

Arya gasped. "Gendry's half-sister? Where is she?"

Brienne led Arya over to where Mya nervously waited, her rabbit stew now finished and the bowl on the wooden table.

When they reached her, she immediately got to her feet and curtseyed. "My Princess."

Arya looked her over. "Yes, you do look like him," she said. "Join me inside. We'll get you dressed in something warmer - I see you're not used to this weather."

"Not at all, I can be," Mya quickly said.

Arya laughed. "It doesn't work like that but the castle was built on hot waters, the walls are warm. Inside, you'll fare better."

Walking through the hallways, Mya looked around in awe.

"Where is my half-brother?"

"He's around," Arya replied. "I'll see to it that you'll meet him as soon as possible."

Mya nodded in reply and silently followed behind Arya as Brienne followed behind the young woman. It was unbelievable being in the same castle as the Starks - even, almost family as them.

She was led into guest quarters and Brienne quickly searched for an available chamber. Finding one, she allowed Mya to enter first then Arya.

"There is a tub if you wish to have a warm bath - I'll call for a handmaiden to help you." Arya turned to her guest. "I'm sorry, I don't really like to do welcomes, my sister does those but she is currently away."

"It's no trouble, Princess," Mya said. "I'll decline on the bath until sundown."

Arya gave her a smile. "You're invited to dinner. I will return soon to take you to see Gendry then we can have dinner with my family."

"Di-Dinner with the _Kings_?"

"You're my future sister-by-law. You'll be my family." Arya gave her a small smile. "It's nice to meet you."

"And you, Princess Arya," Mya replied.

Mya was home.

...

Once again, the Stark siblings waited in front of the gates in the courtyard for the arrival of Sansa and Bran.

As she did in her entrance weeks prior, Blizzard stalked in first and headed over to the other direwolves where Nymeria growled lowly as her brothers sniffed the direwolf.

The carriage finally entered and Lord Varys got out first with Bran follow and helping Sansa out as the wet nurse came out the other door, carrying Little Cat with Varys' help.

Sansa and Bran went over to greet their family with tight hugs and smiles.

"What is that?" Arya asked as she pulled away from Bran to inspect the flower.

"A gift from the Tarlys. We also visited the gardens of Highgarden. Those flowers didn't survive the journey so Lady Melessa had this one wrapped in glass."

She gently touched it. "It's beautiful."

"Welcome home," Robb told his sister and brother. "A Small Council meeting will commence tomorrow after you've rested."

He and Jon went inside as the younger siblings stayed outside to admire the gifts brought home courtesy of the Redwynes and Tarlys.

"Lord Paxter gave me some of Lady Olenna's jewellery for you, Arya," Bran told her.

She winced. "Do I have to accept? Can't Sansa-"

"It would be rude not to," Sansa chastised. "Just wear them at large feasts or _your wedding._ " She grinned. "We have to start planning some time, we can't let Cersei stop us from living our lives."

Arya sighed heavily, her voice becoming quieter. "I've postponed our wedding for three years."

Bran and Sansa turned to her in shock as Rickon continued to play with Little Cat and the direwolves, unaware of the news.

"Gendry understands."

"Why?" They asked her.

"I want to be myself for a little while longer. Wouldn't you want to stay Sansa Stark for as long as you can?" Arya directed to her sister. "You've already been a Lannister and a Bolton."

Sansa pursed her lips. "I guess. You're lucky you have such a considerate betrothed."

"Speaking of Gendry - his older half-sister arrived a while ago. She's had her twenty-fourth nameday and I've requested for her to be our head handmaiden."

Sansa began to smile. "Are you making friends with your betrothed's siblings, Arya?"

"We're not friends."

"Save me the denial, Rickon told me of your banterous ways towards Lord Dayne of Starfall," the Tully coloured sister said laughing.

Arya scowled. "He's definitely _not_ a friend."

"If you say so," Sansa sang. "But you do need some friends. We all do."

Later in the evening, Sansa opened the box sent from the Redwynes from Lady Olenna.

Bran had told her that it was a ring and she lifted the ring up and held it close to the candle to inspect it.

It was gold with green liquid inside the diamond. Frowning, the Princess retrieved the rolled up message and read it.

 _'For the Lannister Bitch, my dear girl. Make us all proud, Sansa and avenge us all.'_

Sansa inspected the ring intently, watching at the liquid swirled around inside the tiny diamond.

If Arya wanted to be there to cross Cersei off her list, Sansa would be there too to help with her secret weapon.

"Oh, Lady Olenna..." She said under her breath. "You always knew..." She smiled.

Sansa had tried hard to fool people during her time at King's Landing and when she had erratically held that one conversation with Olenna and Margaery, she wasn't sure if they were on her side or not. She later found out that the Tyrells used her to carry the weapon used to poison Joffrey Lannister to death at the Purple Wedding where afterwards she was falsely accused of murder.

If she didn't take part in killing one Lannister, she definitely was going to now with the matriarch.

Sansa smiled widely.

* * *

 **Here is a chance for a character made by you to be incorporated into this story. I am looking for a Southern House which will have a woman and man (siblings) roughly Sansa, Robb and Jon's ages as well as their younger sibling (to be fostered in Dorne). This House of yours will be loyal friends of Sansa - whom she would have met during her time escaping King's Landing to the Vale.**

 **Notes for this chapter:**

 **(1) Sansa tries to get Bran out of his shell by helping him explore the Reach.**

 **(2) Sansa feels remorse for how the Tyrells were killed by Cersei.**

 **(3) She impresses Olenna's sister with her handcrafted dress. She receives gifts from them as well as Lord Paxter.**

 **(4) The Redwynes support the Winter Throne and agree to have House Tarly as the castle-seat of the Reach in return for the downfall of the Lannister dynasty and Highgarden.**

 **(5) Sansa and Bran visit the Tarly women where they speak highly about Sam and promise that Jon will visit as well as them coming to the North.**

 **(6) House Tarly agree to be the castle-seat of the Reach.**

 **(7) Arya asks Gendry for three years before they get married. She also meets his half-sister Mya Stone and requests to have her become a handmaiden.**

 **(8) The younger siblings spend some time together and Sansa finds out Lady Olenna's final gift to her which is a ring filled with poison intended for Cersei.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapters 37 and 38 have been posted.**

* * *

Cersei gritted her teeth as she scrunched the message in the hand. She had good reason to kill the raven which sent the message in the first place.

The Stark Kings had the Dragon Bitch's Dothraki and Unsullied armies station at every realm from North, South, East, West of Westeros and even Essos.

She wanted to scream. She wanted to see her brother's eyes and squeeze his neck for leaving her. For leaving _their child._

Fuck it, she let out a shrill scream, clenching her fists tightly as she screamed until her throat was raw and scratchy.

"Your Grace-"

"Leave!"

She watched the intruder of her thoughts, Qyburn, leave before rereading the message again.

She hoped Euron wouldn't let her down.

Heading to the dungeons with the Mountain forever her shadow, she glared at Euron who grinned in reply.

"Have I insulted you?" He asked coyly.

"Shut up," she replied. "Show me the prisoner."

Euron opened the door and led Cersei inside where his niece recoiled from the presences now in the cell.

"Yara!" Euron sang, kicking at her legs. "You have a visitor."

Yara looked up and glared at them both. "What do you want?" She hissed.

"Dear niece, you're speaking to the Queen. A bit more manners would do," he said.

"Tell me what the Stark Kings are planning." Cersei went straight to the point.

"What?" Yara asked, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Why did the Dragon Bitch bend the knee to _them_?" Cersei hissed.

Yara frowned. "Queen Daenerys bent the knee?" She began to shake her head. "I-I don't know... It's been _moonturns_!"

Cersei sighed heavily. That was true. There was no way for the Salt Queen to have known anything as she'd been here for moonturns.

"You don't know that they've claimed six out of seven kingdoms under my nose?" Cersei asked the young woman.

Yara frowned even more. "I-I didn't know."

"I am Queen Cersei, First of her Name, Queen of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men and you don't know _anything_?"

"I don't!" Yara snapped. "I've been your prisoner, you fucking bitch!" She spat at Cersei's feet and before she could prepare her lips to do so again, her face was snapped to the side and a red mark was on her cheek.

"That is no way to speak to the Queen," Euron said, glaring at his niece.

Yara grinned. "This is no way to treat a queen, cunt."

In a quick and fluid motion, Euron had his hand wrapped around her throat and he squeezed it hard. She clawed at his hand as her eyes turned to Cersei who smiled in content.

"Stop."

Euron let go and Yara immediately began to breathe in lungfuls of air, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Shall we try again?" Cersei asked. "Where is your brother?"

"The cunt... left... me."

"He did," Euron confirmed with a grin. "Well, he has no balls."

Yara rolled her eyes and leant against the wall, watching the two people in front of her converse.

"Let's leave her." Cersei finally smiled.

They walked out of her cell and she wished that Euron hadn't have strangled her - she wanted to scream.

...

Mya gently brushed Sansa's hair, hoping she wouldn't yank tightly at the younger woman's orange locks.

Mya wasn't beautiful, at least she didn't think she was - she had her mother's looks who was nothing but a handmaiden.

Meeting her brother, she could tell that he had their father's looks, Robert had been a very handsome man in his youth so, in turn, Gendry was a handsome man. Not overly but enough to win the heart of the sister of the Princess whose hair she was brushing.

"I normally do my own hair and so do my sister and sister-by-laws but you need work," Sansa said lightly. "I'm telling you now, Queen Ygritte and Arya will _never_ let you do their hair."

Mya chuckled softly. "I don't mind. Your hair is very lovely. I wish I had it."

"Ygritte says that we're 'kissed by fire'. She tells me that's how she seduced my brother," Sansa teased. "Jon says otherwise, of course. Knives were pulled, arrows were released..."

"Pardon?" Mya asked, her eyes wide. "Knives and arrows? How did they end up married with children?"

Sansa began to laugh. "Love. No matter how many times they attempt to hurt each other they'll be loyal to each other. I'm afraid to say that I'm jealous. I'm also jealous about Robb and Talisa then Arya and Gendry."

"Weren't you married, Princess? _Twice_ , I believe?"

Sansa scoffed. "To the enemies of my family?" She asked with a roll of her eyes. "Well, Tyrion is not my enemy - he's a friend. Neither times were for love."

"Do you have your eye on someone?"

Sansa shook her head. "No. I only have eyes for my daughter - she's my life now. I'm lucky enough to have family who does not pry into my love life."

There was a knock on the door and Arya entered with a bright smile.

"You rarely smile. Why are you smiling now?" Sansa teased her, returning the smile.

"Lord Dayne's here. He managed to peacefully claim Dorne. I think Jon and Robb's rule is going very smoothly."

"Did the Sand Snakes submit or realise it was for the best?" Sansa asked.

"Does it matter?" Arya retorted. "No blood was spilt."

"But they could become a problem in the future," Sansa said. "If they submitted, there's a chance they could start a rebellion just as the Salt Throne did many times in the past."

Arya frowned. "We need leverage to ensure that they comply for good."

"Oberyn's youngest daughter, how old is she?"

"I wouldn't know. What are you thinking?" Arya asked her sister.

"I'm thinking I should meet this friend of yours and propose a few ideas of my own to tell our brothers. We need to begin that Small Council meeting now."

Mya stood back and Sansa arose from her vanity, putting her gloves on. The handmaiden was about to offer her cloak but she denied it.

"I'm a Northerner - we don't wear cloaks around the castle halls," she said with a smile. "You have a lot to learn, my Lady."

Mya blushed. "Of course. I'm sorry, Princess."

"What for?" Sansa laughed. "You've done no wrong!"

"Do I need to come with you?"

Sansa shook her head. "This meeting is private but you go and see your brother. He's at the smithy."

Mya curtseyed to both women before leaving and heading towards the smithy.

Arya fell into step with their sister as they headed to the Great Hall with Tormund and the Mormont Kingsguard, Ackerly Karren, behind them.

"Ser Ackerly, please bring everyone from the Small Council to the Great Hall," Sansa instructed him.

"Yes, Princess."

Ackerly turned around and headed back the way they came from as the Princesses continued on.

"How do you fare, Ser Tormund?" Sansa asked.

Tormund grinned. "I am better, Princess. Just had a few ales with your brothers yesterday."

"Of course, you did," Arya chuckled. "Just don't give them the Wildling stuff - that tastes like piss."

"No, _your_ stuff tastes like piss," Tormund retorted.

They arrived in the Great Hall and waited for the others to join them. It was meant to start in the late afternoon but midday was still fine.

When everyone was seated, Edric Dayne was led into the Great Hall, a bright smile on his face.

He stopped behind Arya. "Princess."

"Cunt," she replied.

He walked on and sat down beside Tyrion on the end. He turned to the Kings. "I am Lord Edric Dayne, Your Graces. It's wonderful to meet the men who have the whole of Westeros bending the knee."

"Welcome, Lord Dayne," said Robb.

"Edric's or Ned's fine, Your Graces," he replied, pointedly looking at Jon.

"Well, Edric, we want to thank you for claiming Dorne peacefully," Jon replied, purposefully not referring to him as 'Ned'.

Ned shrugged. "It was no issue. I am the Sword of the Morning for a reason," the man said with a grin. That earned him a glare from Arya.

"In return, Dorne will remain independent under the Winter Throne rule," Robb told him. "Lord Dayne or should I say, _Prince_ Edric?"

Ned smiled. "That actually doesn't sound bad when you say it. I mean, Princess Arya suggested it and with her saying it, it didn't feel right. I think she didn't really mean it."

"When does Arya ever mean something?" Sansa asked with a smile which he easily returned.

"Thank you for agreeing with me, Princess Sansa," Ned turned to her. "Her own sister agreeing against her."

"Anyway, I requested that we begin our meeting now," Sansa said, turning away from him with a slight blush. "According to Arya who learnt from Lord Dayne, the Sand Snakes submitted. There's still a high chance they'll rebel."

"So?" Robb asked her.

"I was thinking if we did what Father did to Theon all those years ago - we take one as an assurance. They can't try anything if their sister is within a pack of wolves."

Both her older brothers raised their eyebrows in wonder and slight disagreement but it was true.

"Aye, that may be an option," Jon finally said after a while. "Elia Sand is near her fifteenth nameday and the youngest, Loreza is six. It seems as if Elia would be influenced by her elder sisters."

"Who do we choose? The strongest or the weakest?" Sansa asked.

"I wouldn't understate them," Arya said to her. "I could shoot an arrow from age six."

"Behind Mother and Father's backs," Sansa replied. "You three," she pointed to her sister and elder brothers. "I can't believe you were lucky enough to hide that."

"Then who would you choose?" Robb asked her. "If the youngest is just as much as a threat as the eldest?"

Arya cleared her throat. "How about all of them? They won't try anything in Dorne if they're here and I'm here."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ned asked her. "Why would you need to be here for them to not try anything?"

"I know you know what I am," Arya said, receiving a bright smile. "One step out of line and I do to them what I did to Littlefinger - child or not."

Jon frowned. "We don't kill children."

"Oh, I wish I killed Joffrey when we were _children_ ," she replied. "Shows that not all children are as innocent as they seem."

Sansa sipped her wine, holding her tongue regarding that chilling confession. "Speaking of killing a Lannister," she began, taking her new ring out and slipping it on. "Don't you all just adore my new ring?"

Arya inspected it. "What's the green liquid inside?"

"A special gift from Lady Olenna for Cersei Lannister," her sister replied with a smile. "I asked Ser Jaime how she died - she drank poison and confessed to killing Joffrey with a poison similar to this one inside my ring."

"You intend to poison Cersei?" Robb asked his sister.

"If Arya goes, I do too. We all deserve to be there to watch her die or swing the _swords_ to do so."

Her brothers shared a wary glance.

"We won't be wanting to kill Cersei Lannister," Jon confessed.

"And why not?" The sisters asked.

"She's with child," Robb replied with a heavy sigh. "No child deserves death."

"Are you joking?" Arya asked. "She's... she's with child?"

Jon nodded. "Ser Jaime told Lady Brienne and she told us."

"Well, I guess we're waiting." Sansa smiled.

"For what?"

"Until she has the child. Then we will not stop until she's dead." She glanced down at her ring. "She has made our family suffer ever since she ordered for Lady's death. It's because of her actions that we have no parents. Father and Mother were good people and their blood are on her hands. Father's blood because she didn't stop Joffrey from ordering his head and Mother's because..." She turned to Tyrion. "What do you Lannisters always say?"

" _A Lannister always pays their debts_." The man complied sadly.

"And she was killed at the Red Wedding where she witnessed her son and unborn grandchild being murdered," Sansa continued.

Everyone turned to Robb.

"Did she say...?"

"I did die, yes. I was brought back just as my brother was. Through the Lord of Light by Thoros of Myr."

"Why didn't your father get the same treatment? That is now three Stark sons brought back to life - will Prince Rickon get the same fate?" Tyrion asked, downing his wine. Everyone glared at him. "Not the time, sorry. That was in poor taste, forgive me."

Sansa rolled her eyes. "Cersei and Tywin got the Freys and Boltons to break guest rights."

"And I killed the Frey heirs and fed them to their father before I slit his throat."

"And Ramsay stabbed his father in the heart before I let his hounds on him."

"And Tywin was killed on the privy..." Arya trailed off, staring at Tyrion Lannister who downed another glass.

"So, it's only fair that Arya and I get Cersei."

Robb smiled. "You're right. It's time you both swung the swords more. As I said, everyone is equal in this family so if you want your revenge on Cersei, you have it-"

"Robb!" Jon cried out. "We're not-"

"I think we can forgo that this time, don't you think Jon?" Robb asked his brother.

"You're outnumbered in the decision," Arya said. "All in favour of Sansa and I killing Cersei when we get the chance to?"

Dany, Varys, Sansa, Arya and Robb raised their hands.

"And all in favour of not?" Arya asked.

Davos, Jon, Brienne and Lorin raised their hands.

They turned to Tyrion and Bran.

"You didn't raise your hands for either choice," Robb noted.

"I vote..." Tyrion shakily began. "To kill her. She was never a sister to me anyway so why would I mourn for her?" He poured himself another cup and drank it whole as tears stung his eyes. He refused to let a tear fall for the woman.

"Six against four," Arya said with a smile. "Bran's vote won't count for anything."

"Mine will. If I am the Member for Dorne." Ned grinned.

"What makes you think it will count for anything? If you vote either way, I'd win," Arya told him.

Ned turned to her, nudging his head in the direction of Bran. "Bran has a kind soul from what I can see - he'll vote against and so will I."

"He's right," Bran called out. "I'm not partaking in this petty argument. There is no question about it - we Starks are honourable and do not kill just for the fun of it. Yes, she has committed great crimes against our family but we should be better. She murdered people with wildfire, doesn't mean we should unleash ours - not physically speaking."

Arya glared at her brother. "Six against six then. Who gets the deciding vote?"

"Theon should," Jon finally said. "He is the Master of Ships."

"He's not _here_ ," Arya said. "Who will decide on his behalf?"

"I will. I know Prince Theon - his sister was my Commander of the Iron Fleet," Daenerys replied.

"He is a Stark by honour, a Stark should speak for him," Arya told her. "No offence."

"No offence taken," Dany smiled back.

Robb gave his sister a smile. "He decides _for_."

"I'll sharpen my knives," Arya replied with a small, victorious smile.

"And I'll protect my poison very dearly," Sansa added, sharing a coy smile with her younger sister.

Many, many miles away, Theon and his troops reached King's Landing, a determined look on Theon's face.

It was time to save Yara.

* * *

 **Notes for this chapter:**

 **(1) Cersei's perspective is for this chapter only - she tried to get information out of Yara who is revealed to still be alive and is unknowing of Dany bending the knee North.**

 **(2) Sansa and Mya speak about love and whether Sansa has her eye on anyone.**

 **(3) Arya tells her sister that Ned successfully got Dorne from the Sand Snakes.**

 **(4) Sansa reveals to the Small Council her poison in her ring and that they should bring Oberyn's bastards to the North to keep them in check to prevent a rebellion against the Winter Throne.**

 **(5) The Kings confess that Cersei is pregnant (which Tyrion already knows) and that they won't be killing her.**

 **(6) Seven out of thirteen votes for killing Cersei after Robb is convinced much to Jon's chagrin. The deciding vote was Theon's with Robb as his representative.**

 **(7)** **It is decided that Cersei will be killed after giving birth by the Stark Sisters.**

 **(8) Theon arrives in King's Landing to get his sister, Yara, back.**

 ***If the brothers show some bloodthirst, I thought it was fair to let the sisters show some too although Arya already shows her bloodthirst more freely than her siblings do. Also, I've decided that the sisters should have their revenge on Cersei as it is always up to Robb and Jon to swing the sword. Eddard Stark taught his children that he who passes the sentence must swing the sword and since his eldest sons have done so many times, it is fair for his daughters to carry out what their brothers were taught to do this time.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Replies to reviews:**

 **DarylDixon'sLover [chapter 38]: Thank you very much. Enjoy the next chapters!  
**

 **Guest [various chapters]: Thank you. As stated in previous chapters, there WILL be mistakes - I mostly wrote these chapters during my exams. I won't bother replying to your other reviews as they are mostly the same thing - mistakes. Thank you and please if you don't like the story - you don't have to read it as every single chapter seems to be more passive aggressive reviews which makes me believe you really don't like this story, and I don't mind. I'm not holding you at gunpoint to do so and read on. Also, I've read the Wikia pages to get most of the information for this story as well as the books themselves then the TV show - I can assure you, the information is correct according to GRRM and D &D versions. Also, not everything has to be from them and could be made up or changed to fit the storyline, what about my creative flow? If I decide on something, it's because it's _my_ story and I'm writing it to my liking and sharing it with everyone where their ideas are welcomed too. Don't forget, I'm _not_ GRRM. I'm a fanfic writer and according to you, if it's not D&D or GRRM or 'factual', then the story doesn't seem to be good enough. I don't need to explain why I write my own story as I do. Thank you again for your reviews but just stop them, they're not constructive just plain condescending at this point and I will address you this one time so you can save your breath and have a nice cup of tea to calm down your excessive 'help' and grammar bee ways.**

 **Apologies to everyone for this, I never respond to reviews like these but I had to speak out because I hurt my eyes rolling them every single time and it was becoming utterly overwhelming and stopping my creative flow. I rarely get writer's block. Out of fanfiction, I'm also a part-time author for short novels so I do this as fun to get me through my difficult Science course at university. This Guest's 'help', was not help but straight out condescending 'know-it-all' grammar freak and I got fed up of it. I have no issues having constructive criticism but if it blocks an author's creative flow, then I will argue my case as to why I said or wrote things as such. From aged 10, I've published a few stories in the real life, I think I know what I'm doing when it comes to a bit of fanfiction even if the 'information is incorrect'. I'm not GRRM or D &D as I stated above - I'm a 19-year-old English lover who wants to release all these thoughts in my head for people to enjoy so unless it's constructive criticism in a positive (or calm manner) way, bring it on and I'll love to talk to you about it to improve but I'm calling bullshit on your tone and how you're coming across getting angry at me for writing something that's _adapted_ by me! Learn to respect other creative authors.**

 **Now, I've been working on the introduction of a character with one of you guys! I can't wait to finally introduce this character and like the Starks, they would want revenge against House Lannister. Enjoy this chapter. Only one today.**

* * *

Yara winced as her cell was lit up brightly.

"What do you cunts want now?" She snapped, covering her eyes.

"I thought you'd want to be saved, sister," she heard.

Gasping, she opened her eyes as it adjusted to reveal her brother behind the brightness, holding a torch with his armour stained with fresh blood.

"Theon?" She hissed. "You jumped off my ship and here you are, many moonturns after."

"I'm sorry," Theon said, unlocking her cell.

"I should be lucky he didn't cut my tongue out but he was planning to since I had nothing to tell them about Queen Daenerys bending the knee to your foster brothers," Yara replied, making no effort to stand.

"Yara, please. Come, we haven't got long! We have to go through the privy to escape the Lannister guards and get to the shore."

He walked over to her, pulling her up as she fought against him, her efforts futile as she was weakened.

"I don't want to go anywhere with-"

"We came to save our _queen_. I will apologise again later but now, we have to get out of here and head to Winterfell."

Yara finally complied and she followed her brother, rejecting his support. She limped after him, backing herself against the wall until Theon was given a sign to keep going.

"It's true?" Yara asked. "She bent the knee?"

"Yes. Jon and Robb... They're the Kings in the North," Theon said. "Lady Daenerys saw that it was wise to bend the knee - they're a formidable force and not even that. She may have been able to easily rid of them with her dragons and her armies but she said her family have caused enough pain and its time for another House to rule."

Yara nodded and they continued on, making their way to the privy as Theon had said to be safe of Lannister guards.

"Did you bend the knee to them?"

"I told them I'd speak to my queen first." He turned to her. "They may have raised me but you're my sister - the only true family I have left. I wouldn't give something that's yours up so easily."

Yara's eyes softened. "If these Kings had a woman with dragons bend the knee, they must be worth something," she said. "We'll speak more about it later."

They ducked into the shadows as a few guards ran by, utterly confused as to how she escaped. That was when the guards saw their murdered fellow guards on the floor.

"Here's our chance," Theon said really quietly.

They dashed into the privies where he'd told two of their men to wait in - the Lannister guards weren't allowed to relieve themselves during duty unless they were relieved by a fellow guard. The Greyjoy man used this information to their advantage.

"How are we meant to get out?" Yara asked.

The guards and Theon got about pulling the wooden seats off the privies and Theon gestured for his sister to get in one.

" _What_?" She said, eyes wide.

"Don't think about the shit, just do it. It leads to the sewers and from there, the sea."

One guard went and then Theon.

"Fuck it," Yara breathed out before holding her breath and closing her eyes.

She got into the privy and felt her body flush through the chute, the other guard in the one on her left.

They all slid out from different chutes into the sewers.

"Which way?" Yara asked, resisting the urge to throw up.

That was the most degrading thing a queen had ever done. Wait, Cersei's walk of shame. They must have been on the same level.

Their first guard led them through the sewers and gradually, other than shit and piss, it began to smell like fish.

"We're going the right way," Theon affirmed.

They reached the end where the last chute was and the guard went first with Yara then Theon following. The last guard finally went after.

"There's our boat!" Theon called out, pointing to it.

"We're using _that_?" Yara said.

Theon shook his head. "We had to be quiet of our arrival. We'll ride this to our ship."

"You actually do have brains," his sister replied.

Finally boarding the boat, the guards began to ride away as relief finally settled on the siblings' faces.

...

Spring was officially here - the snow had melted away and the trees and bushes had returned in full bloom.

Sansa and Little Cat were in the Godswood and as she prayed, Sansa could hear her child playing around beside her.

Little Cat was now at her first nameday and although she could walk, she still babbled but Mya was beginning to teach her how to speak whenever Sansa couldn't.

When she was finished with her prayer, she lifted her daughter into her arms and kissed the child's head.

"I've just spoken to your grandparents," she said into Little Cat's ear. "They wish you a Happy First Nameday!"

Little Cat giggled, squeezing her mother's cheeks between her small palms.

"I can't believe you're mine," Sansa whispered, stroking Little Cat's long and wispy locks. "When I was a prisoner in our home, your Uncle Theon helped me hide you when you were in my stomach. If we didn't hide you, you wouldn't be here right now."

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she blocked the memories away, deciding that today was going to be nothing but happiness for the child.

"Ser Findal's wife, Lizette, has made you some Lemon Tarts! We're going to eat them with her and their children. Your cousins will be there too and Little Sam before he and his mother go home to Horn Hill..."

She began walking out of the Godswood, smiling brightly at Brienne who returned the smile.

"The small celebration is ready, Princess Sansa. Did you pray well?" Brienne asked as they walked back to the castle.

"I did, yes. I wanted Little Cat's nameday to have tea of all kinds and many cakes. She deserves it," Sansa replied.

"I hear the Kings have had a present done for her," Brienne said coyly. "I can't tell you much about it."

Sansa chuckled. "Of course. Will they be joining?"

"Sadly, no. Your handmaiden, Lady Mya will be there and the Queens."

"No Arya?"

Brienne shook her head. "Princess Arya has been sparring with Pod since early morn. She plans to hold a meeting with the Kings."

Sansa frowned. "About what?"

"A tourney. That is all I've heard and what she is willing to say until it is confirmed."

"That is not a bad idea," Sansa said. "We could hold one here or Moat Cailin. Bring some funds into the North by making Southern Lords and Ladies pay to attend. Tourism can increase."

"You wouldn't borrow from the Iron Bank?"

Sansa shrugged. "I wouldn't know about that. Lord Tyrion would know."

They arrived at the Great Hall after the rest of the journey was made in silence.

"Little Cat, look at the Winter Roses!" Sansa said, pointing to the flowers set in glasses which were on the table between food and sweet treats.

Everyone was already seated and Lizette began serving the food and pouring the drinks for her children and adults as the young Prince and Princesses still needed wet nurses.

Sansa took her seat between the two Queens and picked up a Lemon Tart for Little Cat.

"May your life be filled with nothing but sweetness," she whispered into her child's ear. "Mama's special little girl."

In the solar, Arya finished telling her brothers of her idea.

"You're broody," Robb said after she'd finished saying her piece. "Is it because Gendry's gone home? He sent a raven for you."

"He did?" Arya asked in surprise. "What did he say?"

"We didn't read it, it was for you."

He handed her the message and she took it in apprehension. She knew that he was slightly upset that she had prolonged their engagement but she had to do this for him.

"What do you think then? I will compete in them," she said. "Winterfell's very own champion."

"Arya, do you know how expensive they are?" Jon asked.

"Come on! It's Little Cat's first nameday! And the twins will turn one in six moonturns too! Plenty of time to kill Cersei and celebrate for them."

Robb shrugged. "You can ride a horse, yes."

"You can't joust though or throw an axe."

"I have six moonturns to learn," Arya easily replied. "In the melee, I can use a sword. I know how to horse-ride and I know archery."

"Is this an excuse to keep your mind off a certain betrothed of yours? Gendry came to us before he left," Robb asked.

Arya raised an eyebrow. "Many years ago, when Father was still alive... I told him I was never going to be a Lord's wife. But I've found that man I want to be with but I'm not ready to stop being my father's daughter nor who I've become. Sometimes, I think about what Father would say about who I am now."

"He would be proud," Jon told her.

"No, he would be tolerant. I have a need to kill when it is necessary. I don't kill because I like it, I have to. To people, I'm ruthless - I saw how the servants at Storm's End looked at me. The only people who didn't judge me there were Gendry and his brother." She looked down. "I can show people that I'm not as heartless as they think I am. I don't want to be feared for what I've done and what I will do. The tournies will show people that I'm strong in other ways other than a scare tactic. Also, it is a good way to introduce women to the event."

Jon smiled. "Only you can stand for women's rights. Of course, Arya."

"We'll take out a loan from the Iron Bank - I'll send a raven to Lord Tyrion right away," Robb added.

"Thank you. I have a list of ideas for where we can hold them. Here, obviously. Then Moat Cailin when it's built, Harrenhal, King's Landing just for fun when Cersei's dead..." She gave them a soft smile. "It would be a good way to honour Aunt Lyanna's legacy."

"It would," Robb agreed. "Now, can you attend our niece's nameday celebration?"

She rolled her eyes then smiled a little. "Fine, if I must. What about you two?"

"We'll be there shortly," Jon said. "We have some work to do first."

"Of course, a king never rests," Arya teased. "Thank you for agreeing again. You both are the best brothers a girl could ask for. You've looked out for me since I was born and... you don't judge me."

"You're our sister, we'll never judge you," Jon easily replied. "Do want to practice archery now?"

"I thought you were busy," she said.

Robb smiled. "Never too busy for our sister. We'll also stop by and see Little Cat - work can always be done after family time."

Arya grinned.

...

Bran sighed heavily as he sat in front of a confused Blizzard. He'd been trying for ages even the day after he'd adopted her.

"Blizzard, let me into your mind," he said softly, scratching underneath her neck to make her more lenient. "I haven't had a vision but I was hoping to warg into you - I can't keep hurting the connections my siblings have with their direwolves."

A scratching on his door broke his conversation with the orange beast and soon after, he heard his Kingsguard call out.

"King Jon's direwolf wishes to enter, Prince Brandon."

Bran laughed. "Of course, he does. Let him in!"

The door opened and Ghost ran inside, the door quickly closing behind him. The direwolf immediately went over to greet his new friend.

"Where's Jon, Ghost?" Bran asked seeing that the direwolf's eyes were normal.

Ghost ignored him, sniffing Blizzard excitedly as she merely disregarded his efforts to be friends.

"Do you like Blizzard, Ghost?"

Ghost turned to him, his tail wagging happily.

"You're going to have to try harder," the prince laughed. "Go sit over there, I need her for something."

Deciding his efforts were being rebuffed, Ghost complied with Bran's order and went to settle down and sleep by the fire.

Bran's eyes whitened and he reopened them to see himself on the bed.

 _It worked_.

He turned back to Ghost and realised that the other direwolf's presence was probably helping his warging. Ghost had managed to break down the mind block a little.

A little because he was shunned back into his body.

Bran grinned. "Blizzard, how would you like getting to know your new friends more?"

Blizzard yelped.

Heading outside with the two direwolves following, Bran smiled to himself when he saw his brothers overlooking Arya practising her archery skills.

Bran spotted a spare bow and quiver the same place where Arya had shown him up all those years ago before he became a cripple.

Going to the bow and quiver, he wielded it and aimed the arrow at the centre of the target.

Before she could even release a finger, Bran shot his arrow at the centre of the target, his siblings turning to him.

He bowed.

"Revenge is best served elegantly," he said with a slight smirk, balancing the bow on two of his fingers.

Arya grinned back and in a fluid motion, she was chasing after him, the direwolves leaping backwards to avoid being involved.

Arya suddenly stopped and looked up to where their parents had watched on in amusement all those years ago. She swore she could see their ghosts happily watching them.

"Arya?" Bran called out.

"Mother and Father stood right there," she said, pointing upwards. "We were a happy family then." She set her jaw. "And Cersei took that away from us."

"We'll end her and the Lannister dynasty. The Iron Throne will be no more and you will be happy, Arya," Robb said, coming to stand behind her.

"I don't think I'll ever be as happy as I was as a child," she replied quietly. "But times like these ones..." She gestured to herself and Bran. "Gives me hope that I could be happy."

"Your Graces!"

The siblings turned to see the gatewatcher and a guard gesture towards the gates.

"One lone traveller," the gatewatcher told them. "He's behind the gates."

"Open them," Jon ordered, following behind them as Robb joined as well.

Curiosity peaking her mind, Arya followed after as Bran stayed where he was, the four direwolves circling him as they became restless.

 _Who was the traveller and why did he unsettle the direwolves_? Bran frowned.

The gates opened wide and the traveller entered on his horse before it stopped a few metres away from the three siblings and the guards around them.

Getting off his horse, he pulled his hood down to reveal blue hair.

"Who are you and state your business at Winterfell," Robb asked.

The man's sharp eyes met the Kings and he bowed before their feet. "I go by Young Griff, Your Graces." He said.

"Who are you, Young Griff?" Jon asked him.

The man remained kneeling as he replied, "A sellsword but that is not my birth name."

"I wouldn't expect a sellsword to keep their true name," Robb replied. "But most do. Who are you as my brother asked?"

The man finally stood. "I heard that my aunt was here."

"And your aunt is?" Jon asked.

"Daenerys Targaryen of House Targaryen. I'm her nephew, Aegon Targaryen. I am the Son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Elia Martell."

The four siblings gasped.

 _But he died as a child... Why didn't I see this?_ Bran asked himself. "How is this possible?" He called out.

Aegon turned to him. "Let's say your father wasn't the only honourable man in Westeros."

"Your death was faked..."

"And now I seek revenge on House Lannister for murdering my mother and my older sister."

Arya raised an eyebrow. "Join the line."

* * *

 **Notes for this chapter:**

 **(1) Theon saves Yara from King's Landing and they sail for Winterfell.**

 **(2) It's Little Cat's first birthday and Sansa reminisces about her pregnancy in the early days.**

 **(3) Arya suggests having tournaments to her brothers for herself and to honour their aunt, Lyanna Stark who was known to conceal her identity to compete.**

 **(4) Arya wants to make her father proud and show people that she isn't as scary or ruthless as they think she is. She also explains what taking a life means to her.**

 **(5) Bran tries to warg into Blizzard but she has a barrier which is slightly put down because of Ghost's presence. Bran then believes that if she's with her fellow direwolves, she can be tamed to be warged into.**

 **(6) Bran shoots an arrow into a target before Arya has the chance to, mirroring what they did as children.**

 **(7) They have a moment remembering Eddard and Catelyn who watched them chase each other as children.**

 **(8) Aegon Targaryen arrives at Winterfell.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Replies to reviews:**

 **DarylDixon'sLover [chapter 39]: Well, before the calm, there is a storm and most characters will go through their storms. In this chapter, we return to Dany and Jaime's confrontation now that Tyrion is away - since her nephew has arrived, Jaime will have a double storm before his calm comes.  
**

 **The continuation of Aegon's story continues, again by one of you! I've added my own side plots into this chapter as well for the word count. The rest of the Aegon part will be continued onto the next chapter.**

* * *

"There's a line?" Aegon asked in surprise.

Arya nodded. "I and my sister included."

"How many people want them dead?"

The siblings shook their heads. "Cersei Lannister."

"Cersei Lannister? It was her father who killed my mother and sister. It was her brother who murdered my grandfather, the Kingslayer!"

Jon sighed heavily. "A lot has happened that you don't know of, it seems."

"Tywin Lannister was killed by his second son, Tyrion - a man pledged to House Stark," Robb began as Aegon's eyes widened. "Then I apologise that you may not harm Ser Jaime as he is another son of Tywin pledged to House Stark."

"But House Stark didn't order their deaths! Did they? And where does Cersei Lannister come into this?" Aegon asked.

"No, our House didn't order any Targaryens to die," Jon assured the young man who was slightly older than he and his brother. Mayhaps, a few moonturns older. "Ser Jaime persists he had reason to kill your grandfather - your grandfather ordered his guards to 'burn them all'. He had the intent of setting wildfire and killing millions of innocent lives. Ser Jaime prevented that and now he has turned against another queen to serve my brother and me in the uprising of the Winter Throne."

Bran shook his head to himself but remained quiet.

Aegon blinked in shock. "And Cersei, why did her brothers betray her?"

"She's mad. Our parents' blood is on her hands and not to mention all the horrible things her family did to our sister," Robb told him.

"I still want revenge against House Lannister," Aegon said firmly. "If this means only her then I bend the knee to the Kings who wield the swords." He then set his jaw. "I still want Jaime Lannister to pay for what he did to my uncle. You can't deny me that, Your Graces."

Jon and Robb shared a wary glance but nodded to their new guest. It was fair. Even Jaime had harmed Bran but that was in the past and Jaime had proved to be a loyal, sworn follower to the Winter Throne.

"He is under our protection," Arya begrudgingly admitted. "If you want him, you have to go through _me_."

"Why should I fear you?" Aegon asked. "How can you protect a man from a sellsword?"

"How can a sellsword get to a man protected by an assassin?" Arya retorted, purposefully slipping her dagger out and aiming it at him. "Nephew to the Mistress of Laws or not, I've killed a Defender of the Vale before even though he was, unfortunately, my uncle through marriage. I've also claimed the lives of a whole House. Do you hear of House Frey?"

Aegon visibly paled. "Fair enough but he will get his judgement day."

"We expect no less," Robb quickly cut in before any blood was shed. "With your aunt's permission, we'll have Ser Jaime put on trial."

"I want him sentenced to death," Aegon said, looking at Arya briefly.

"We will see a suitable punishment," Jon told the man. "Unfortunately this matter cannot continue today. We have some business to attend to."

"We'll have a guard take you to see your aunt right away," Robb said, calling for one to join them. "I promise we will speak of Ser Jaime tomorrow."

Aegon accepted their promise and willingly followed after the two guards to meet with his aunt. They couldn't take any chances.

"Shall we tell him that she isn't here?" Arya whispered to her brothers. "That she's busy mourning and won't be back for hours?"

"Let's have him settled in his chambers, then we will inform him of his aunt's lack of presence," Robb replied.

...

Brienne left the Great Hall, promising Sansa that she would return to enjoy Little Cat's nameday more. The Lady Commander of the Wintersguard had to begin the next castle patrol before she could return back to the celebration and eat more Lemon Tarts.

Those damned cakes had Brienne craving them now and Sansa had laughed, stating that it claimed her sweet tooth all those years ago.

She asked the Princess and Lady of Winterfell to save her some more.

Before she could take another step, she was pulled sharply into a chamber for storage and she drew out her sword to harm her attacker.

But it wasn't an attacker she realised when the candle was lit and revealed Jaime.

"Ser Jaime," she said breathlessly as she returned her sword. "What is the meaning of this? I have to begin the next castle patrol!"

"I beg of you, give me some time to speak," Jaime said, rushing his words. "After we spoke that last time, I realised something. I realised that I love _you_. Not Cersei, _you_. I want to be with you for the rest of my days - have our children and raise them. I don't want to be a Lannister - I spoke with my brother before he left."

"Wh-what are you saying, Jaime?" Brienne asked quietly, a frown playing on her lips.

Jaime took her hand with his remaining one. "I am _saying_ that I want to speak with the Kings to make a new law. A law which allows a man to take on his wife's name as she is in the Wintersguard."

"Jaime..."

"I sent a raven to Evenfall Hall to ask your father for your hand in marriage-"

"Jaime!" Brienne screeched.

"He is on his way, he should come today or tomorrow-"

"Jaime!"

"Please, Brienne. I beg of you. Princess Arya said that, _what will I have if not love_? Yes, if Cersei dies - I get the Kingdom of the Rock but I want Tyrion to have that when I become a Tarth. The Lannister name holds too much pain for me and-"

"I told the Kings about Cersei and the babe!" Brienne finally screamed out. "I couldn't keep my oath to you, I told them," she admitted calmly, tears springing to her eyes.

Jaime was surprised. "You did? What did they say?" He asked numbly.

"They wouldn't kill a woman with child. They're not like your father..."

Jaime began to shake, immediately finding a crate to sit down on as he rubbed his face hard.

"I told you that they weren't murderers. They'll let her live but if she chooses death... her blood won't be on their hands because they won't kill her or harm her in any way. I'm sorry for saying that of your father but-"

"It's true," Jaime said hoarsely. "My father had children's blood on his hand and it adds to the list of why I wish to denounce my House for yours..." He looked up at her with tear stained eyes. "When she has the babe, we will raise them with our own at Evenfall Hall."

Brienne was stunned. "You still want me? Even after I told them?"

"Of course, wench," he said, adding the last bit with a small reminiscing smile which she returned. "You are always right - they wouldn't harm a soul who didn't need to be harmed."

She knelt in front of him, taking his hands. "When Ser Rickon turns eighteen namedays, I will resign as Lady Commander and we'll go to Evenfall Hall. I won't marry you until then but you must ask the Kings for my hand in marriage as well as my father's which you've done already. They will allow me to leave the Wintersguard to be wed."

Their lips met in a desperate embrace and she smiled into it, sighing in content.

"Kingslayer," she whispered against his lips.

"Wench," he replied in kind.

"But never Oathbreaker," they told each other.

After a while, Brienne finally returned to her duties before she would return to the Great Hall and quietly inform Sansa of her news. She knew the Princess would be very glad for her - they were friends and often shared tea with Lady Mya in the eves. She also had no doubt that the Kings she served wouldn't stop her from marrying Jaime. They often noticed things such as these and they never judged her for her love for the Kingslayer. She knew they'd be happy for her and she would serve the rest of her notice in joy.

When she finally returned to the Great Hall, she was quietly informed by the Kings of their new guest and was told to take Lady Daenerys to him when she returned.

"Of course, Your Graces. I have something to tell you since we're in somewhat private space," she said with a slight blush.

"Go ahead, Lady Commander Tarth," Robb told her.

"I've just accepted a marriage proposal from Ser Jaime however, I will wait until Ser Rickon has turned eighteen namedays before I leave to be wed at Evenfall Hall."

The Kings beamed, both of them bringing the woman in for a hug which she responded to in shock.

"Wonderful news, Lady Brienne!" Jon said, dropping formalities. "Arya told us he had feelings for you, we're glad he acted on them."

"Thank you," she said, now blushing furiously. "He says my father is to arrive very soon."

"We'd love to meet your father and formally congratulate your engagement," Robb said. "We can't today as it is our niece's nameday but tomorrow, a formal announcement over the Small Council meeting would be made."

"You don't have to-"

"We do. You are a true friend to our sister and to _us_ ," Jon said. "As we said, we respect everyone and we can't have asked for a better Lady Commander. Our brother looks up to you dearly."

"That's not true," she chuckled softly. "You both are the ones he looks up to."

They shook their heads at her in reply.

"You've shown him that anyone can make it. You're strong and we never taught him strength, _you did_." Robb smiled. "Now, he believes he can become Lord Commander of the Wintersguard and that is due to you. Tomorrow we'll have a feast in your honour and mayhaps you can speak with us and Arya about the tournies we'll be having."

Brienne smiled. "They're happening?"

"Yes. And Winterfell will have not one but _two_ champions. We do have two kings after all," Jon said. "Lady Brienne, do you accept to becoming our other champion?"

"I do."

Returning to the party, after informing everyone else who attended, of Brienne's news, it was finally time for Little Cat to open her gifts.

"What has Uncle Jon and Uncle Robb got for you?" Sansa asked her daughter, the little child babbling in excitement. "Oh, hurry up! She's taken with excitement!"

Jon opened the door and Robb wheeled in a wooden rocking horse. He led it all the way to the mother and daughter.

"Little Cat, they had a toy you can ride! She'll learn how to ride a horse early. Thank you," Sansa said, beaming at her brothers.

Robb took the little girl from her mother's arms and put her atop of the toy horse.

"She loves it," he said, listening to her laugh.

"We can't take all the credit," Jon said. "Gendry made it before he left. It's made from the finest metals and wood of course."

He revealed something from behind his back. A circlet made of blue Winter Roses. He placed it on Little Cat's head.

"Thank you," Sansa said, wiping her tears. "I don't know why I'm crying! It's not my nameday!"

"Great," Arya said. "Now, I feel bad."

"Why?" Rickon asked her.

"Because my gift to our niece is better than our brothers'." She grinned, winking at the Kings.

She presented Little Cat with a small direwolf-like toy and the child gasped, taking it and shaking it to reveal melodic bells.

"Ser Davos helped me make this. I have many splinters but it was worth it," Arya said, smiling at the child's excitement.

"Arya!" Sansa cried out, hugging her sister. The tears returned.

"She deserves the best," Bran said. "I didn't get her anything, I apologise."

"Not at all!" Sansa said, waving her hand. "Having her uncles and aunt alive and safe is all a little girl could ask for. Oh and her aunts through marriage as well as her cousins," she quickly added when she got a glare from Ygritte.

"I still have a hole in my chest, you know!" Ygritte said, making Sansa and Talisa laugh.

Talisa then blushed. "Would Little Cat mind having another cousin?"

Sansa's eyes widened as her siblings and Ygritte, except Robb and Bran, turned to her in surprise.

"Is it true?" Jon asked his brother.

"It is."

"There's going to be another prince!" Sansa said, her tears returning once again. "I'm going to die from all of these happy tears!" She wailed. "I'm so happy for you both, you truly deserve it!"

Arya smiled, hugging Talisa. "Same here. First Brienne's engagement and now Robb and Talisa's new babe? This Spring is truly a wonderful one so far."

They were disturbed by Ser Ackerly entering and saying, "Lord Selwyn Tarth of House Tarth has arrived."

Everyone turned to Brienne.

* * *

 **Notes for this chapter:**

 **(1) The siblings tell Aegon about the fates of the Lannisters, telling him he can't harm Jaime as he is under Stark protection but he will get a trial for crimes against House Targaryen.**

 **(2) Jaime proposes to Brienne and still wants her even though she confesses to telling the Stark Kings about Cersei's pregnancy.**

 **(3) Jaime wishes to speak with the Kings to get a law which allows him to change his surname to Brienne's as she is in the Wintersguard and is the heir to Evenfall Hall.**

 **(4) Jaime asks Brienne's father for her hand in marriage.**

 **(5)** **Brienne tells everyone of her news and assures the Kings that she will work her six-year notice until allowing Rickon to be the new Lord Commander.**

 **(6)** **Jon and Robb surprise Little Cat with a rocking horse made by Gendry as Arya gifts her a rattle in the shape of a direwolf which she made with Davos' help. Talisa also tells them that she and Robb are expecting as Bran told them by the time the twins turn one, the couple would have their son which is in six months.**

 **(7)** **Sansa is an emotional wreck.**

 **(8) Lord Selwyn Tarth as arrived.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Quick message, thanks for all the follows and favourites! If you have any ideas, don't be afraid to put them down. Again, I'm looking for a Southern House whom Sansa would have met during her escape from King's Landing to the Vale. A male and female around hers or her older brothers' ages and their younger sibling who will be younger than Rickon (12).**

 **The Aegon Targaryen plot continues and takes a drastic turn. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Lord Selwyn of House Tarth was an old man with hair long aged and grey. He was a large bulk of a man with muscles larger than any of the Stark siblings had seen. He looked certainly well for his age of nearly sixty namedays.

He wasn't alone - with him were bannermen and troops as well as his new woman for the year. Brienne rolled her eyes at yet another woman at her father's arm.

"My Kings, Princesses and Princes - meet my father, Lord Selwyn Tarth, the Evenstar," Brienne said, heading towards her father.

"Welcome to Winterfell, Lord Tarth," Sansa said, curtseying as her siblings bowed except the Kings. "I hope you had an easy journey to Winterfell."

Lord Selwyn cringed a little. "Wasn't easy, no." The man sighed. "But I can't deny, the North is a beautiful place, Your Graces."

"Father... about Jaime sending you a raven-"

"So, I'm _not_ here to celebrate my only child's betrothal?" The man asked, alarmed.

"Oh!" Brienne blushed. "You are fine with it?"

Again, the man winced. "Although I believe no man is good enough for you, my girl, a wealthy Lannister isn't so bad..."

"Then we have much to speak about with the Kings," she told her father, smiling at him appreciatively.

"Lady Brienne, why don't you invite your father to join us?" Sansa asked. "It is an open invitation."

Selwyn raised his eyebrows. "An open invitation? What is?"

"We're celebrating my daughter's first nameday, my Lord," Sansa replied. "You are welcome to join us - we plan to formally congratulate Lady Brienne tomorrow."

"Well, then I won't deny an invitation from the royal family." Selwyn beamed, turning to his daughter. "I cannot wait to get to know my daughter's betrothed better."

...

Daenerys and Jorah made their way back to Winterfell, arms linked together.

"Princess Sansa was right," she said. "It truly is wonderful during Spring. Now that the Long Winter is over..." She gave Jorah a small smile.

They were being followed by the Kingsguard from House Glover, Ser Erryk Kaberry. Jorah gave the man a brief glance before turning to Dany.

"Do you think the Kings will let me join the Wintersguard?" He asked her. "I have no work although I like spending time at the smithy, learning how weapons are made but I'm made to _fight_."

Dany gave him an encouraging smile. "I think the spaces have been filled, my Lord," she replied. "It's more than the Iron Throne has - nine. I _am_ the Mistress of Laws, I can put in a lovely word for you."

"Let's see if my knowledge fares me well," Jorah replied. "There is Lady Commander Tarth, Ser Tormund, Ser Rickon, Ser Findal, Ser Ackerly, Ser Erryk, Ser Poderick, Ser Warrick _and_ Ser Terrin from House Manderly."

"Mayhaps, they'd even it out with how many children they have now. It wouldn't hurt to have ten although, you're not in your younger years any more," Dany told him gently.

Jorah sighed. "You're right but I can still fight. I heard Ser Jaime ask Lady Brienne to join the Wintersguard."

"She'd have to speak with me and I'd have to confirm with the Kings but I doubt they'd allow it."

"She quickly shut down the idea," he said. "That's why I think I could be accepted."

"Ten _is_ a nice number," she said with a smile. "And it might do you good, Ser Jorah."

"If all fails, I'll ask my cousin to join the guards of House Mormont at Bear Island. She may become royalty in the future," he said with a smile. "If I had any say, I'd approve of Ser Rickon. He's a lovely lad, very happy one. His brothers raised him well despite the boy being apart from them."

Dany frowned. "He was quite young when their father and mother died, wasn't he?" She asked softly.

Jorah nodded. "He was. All of them were. Just a boy no older than fifteen namedays King Robb was when he made the North independent following Lord Eddard's unlawful death. He went on to fight with honour during the War of the Five Kings. Sadly, he was murdered by Roose Bolton - the Northern Houses hated the man anyway. He was never trustworthy."

"What happens to the castle owned by the Boltons?"

"I don't know. It's in disrepair now. I believe it might be Princess Sansa's as she was widowed by the heir."

When they arrived at Winterfell, Daenerys went straight to her chambers as Jorah headed to the smithy as he spent his days watching weapons being forged. It was something to do.

When she entered her chambers, she was surprised to see two people waiting for her.

A Stark guard and a blue-haired boy.

"You're not supposed to be in my chambers without my granting of access," she said, frowning. "State your-"

"Aunt Daenerys, we meet again."

Dany gasped, clutching a hand against her chest. "No!" She breathed out. "It-It can't be!"

Aegon rushed over to her side, helping her sit down in a chair. "It's true, I'm alive. My death was faked, Aunt Daenerys."

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she took him in, studying his eyes, his hair, his bone structure... He was Targaryen through and through.

"Aegon...?"

"Yes! It's me, Aunt, it's me!" Aegon breathed out, smiling widely. "I've travelled long and far and we're united - the last dragons!"

"My dear nephew..." She whispered, pulling him into a hug. "My dear nephew..."

Deciding to take a walk, Daenerys showed her long-lost nephew around the castle, her mind still in disbelief.

"You're here, with me... I'm not the last dragon," she said, tears watering her eyes.

"I heard you bent the knee to the Starks. Didn't my grandfather kill male relatives of theirs?"

Dany turned to him. "Exactly why I bent the knee. Do you hear what you've just said?"

Aegon sighed. "The Iron Throne was our birthright - we can claim it together, you and me and avenge my father, avenge our family."

Dany began to laugh softly. "No, Aegon. That won't happen, I won't be a turncoat nor will I allow the Iron Throne to be existing still. Our ancestor made that throne and all it has done is given many people grief. It's time for a new dynasty, a Stark dynasty."

"Targaryens have ruled for years!"

"Are you mad, Aegon? I know you grieve for our lost ones but if you get to know Robb and Jon, you'd see that they mean well. The Winter Throne is one throne I'd bend the knee to. I will do it many times over!"

"You refer to them by their names? Have they tainted your mind?"

"Has your mind been tainted, yourself?" She retorted, letting go of his arm. "I beg you, get to know them and you'll see why a Targaryen will _never_ be a king or a queen again."

"My Lady, is everything alright?"

They both turned to see Jaime Lannister there and her eyes dimmed as Aegon's darkened.

"Ser Jaime, I'm quite alright, thank you. Have you heard any word from your brother?"

Jaime shook his head. "He has only been speaking with the Kings, my Lady."

"Jaime Lannister," Aegon hissed.

"You must be Aegon Targaryen. Yes, the Kings informed everyone of your arrival," Jaime said, crossing his arms.

"You killed my grandfather in cold blood. When I kill you, I'll kill your sister then your brother and the Lannisters would end _for good_!"

Jaime paled as Dany placed a warning hand onto her nephew's chest, shaking her head.

"Lord Tyrion stays out of this and you can't harm Ser Jaime - he is protected by the Kings and Princess Arya themselves. If you harm him, you'd have a war on your hands and you'll lose easily. King Robb and King Jon are easily two of the best fighters Westeros has ever had including Ser Jaime-"

"Who killed your father!" Aegon snapped at her.

"You can't harm Cersei either, the Princesses are to kill her," Dany said calmly. "Ser Jaime, go on your way-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Aegon had Jaime against the wall and a knife to his throat.

"Aegon!" She cried out.

"Tell your _Kings_ I want this man on trial _today_." Aegon hissed.

"I-I can't, it's Princess Catelyn's First Nameday-"

"Tell them I want him sentenced to death otherwise I'd kill him right _now_ ," Aegon continued.

He was scared, he hadn't taken a life before but this man and his family had caused his own so much grief and pain. He couldn't let him get away for it, not after all of these years and his own aunt was stopping him.

"Aegon, please!" Dany begged. "Let him go, as the Mistress of Laws, I order you to release him!"

Jaime shook his head. "Let him do it. One of you deserves to avenge your family for what I did..."

"Not this way," Dany breathed out. "I... I heard of your engagement to Lady Brienne. Do you want to make her heart hurt so soon?"

"Tell her I love her," Jaime whispered, the knife digging further on top of his skin.

"Aegon Targaryen, I swear if you dare, I'll hurt you myself!" Dany warned. "We do not do things this way, the Kings _must_ do the sentencing!"

After a while, he complied and released Jaime but not before sliding his knife into the Lannister's stomach.

"I hope you die from this," he whispered into his ear as Daenerys began to scream.

Aegon slipped his hood on and walked off as Jaime stared at Dany in disbelief, starting to slip down the wall, his hand on his wound.

"Get... Get the maester..." He said before passing out.

* * *

 **Notes for this chapter:**

 **(1) Brienne introduces the Starks to her father.**

 **(2) Lord Selwyn has evidently approved of Jaime's proposal although he has a dislike for Lannisters, he can't deny their wealth and high status.**

 **(3) Jorah asks Dany if it's possible to join the Wintersguard and even shows off his knowledge about the current members.** **Dany is supportive of Jorah's decisions as he even suggests to join his cousin's guards at Bear Island since she'll most likely marry Rickon the future.**

 **(4) Jorah admits he approves of Rickon if his approval counted and he and Dany speak about how the Starks fared after the deaths of their parents at such young ages. They also speak of the Boltons' former castle and how it might belong to Sansa since she was the last lord's widow.**

 **(5) Dany and Aegon are reunited and she is happy she is no longer the last dragon although she is still in disbelief.**

 **(6) Dany and her nephew argue about the Iron Throne and her bending the knee to the Starks, she claiming that the Iron Throne and House Targaryen bring nothing but sadness and grief.**

 **(7) They confront Jaime where Dany begs Aegon not to harm him and that he'd be in serious trouble if he does. She also says that he can't harm Cersei as the Princesses plan to kill him as Arya told him before and he also can't harm Tyrion as he has denounced his family for the Starks officially as has Jaime. She promises that he would have a trial but not today as it's Princess Catelyn's birthday and the Kings will deal with Jaime the next day.**

 **(8) Aegon seemingly lets Jaime go but then stabs him anyway before leaving Dany to pick up the pieces.**


	42. Chapter 42

**I know I did one in chapter 40 but more reviews came in and I didn't want to do more to take away from that chapter so I'll do it on this one as well. Also, sorry for referring to 'Guest' I didn't mean it in a general term, I don't how to refer to you all if you don't put a name like 'Guest 1' or something to differentiate you guys! Love all of your support and reviews, you guys are amazing and I'm telling you now, semester 2 starts next week for me and I've seen my schedule, it's practically 9 to 6 PM every day so there is a high chance that updates will now take place in the weekends. Biomedicine is _not_ as easy as I thought but it is very rewarding and I love it and if you guys have any advice or want some to help you (if they're Science based courses), I won't mind! It's amazing, just time-consuming but after you've finished your degree, it will be easier obviously haha.**

 **Replies to reviews:**

 **Guest 1 [chapter]: Thank you very much. Every knockdown for every character is a reason to get back up bigger, better and stronger than before. It isn't always happy for the Starks but they're taking it one day at a time which teaches them that they aren't always very resilient as they think they are. Thanks for your lovely review. Hope you enjoy the chapters before and the ones after.**

 **Guest 2 [chapter]: It's fine, along with my worry for my exam results and other things in my life, my patience was tested slightly so you're not entirely to blame for my sensitive nature back then. Thank you so much, I value everyone's advice and thoughts on my stories and sometimes when people say they enjoy them, I admit, I have doubts then I'd be in a complete funk afterwards. I remember doing English for my GCSE and out of twenty-four students, my teacher only liked mine because as a child, I was trained and studied heavily in English and having a mother who used to be an English teacher helped. I hope you enjoy what's to come! You're amazing!**

 **Guest 3 [chapter]: I hope you enjoy Aegon's presence! One of you lovely readers helped me with this as I don't know Aegon really well even when reading the books - to be honest, I skipped ahead to the Starks then went back to the other characters before reading the whole thing continuously but I could never get into some characters. Maybe because I am biased and love the Starks. Had my birthday early this year and I was gifted with many Stark GoT things, I died and went to Heaven before coming back alive to use my new mugs and other gifts!**

 **Overnight, I read an article based on what might come in Season 8 of GoT so I hope you enjoy this chapter inspired from it.**

 ** **Chapters 40, 41 and 42 have been posted.****

* * *

As the feast for Little Cat's nameday continued, Arya headed to her chambers to write a message back to Gendry.

His message to her was sweet, he asked of how she was doing because he knew she had nightmares and rarely slept. He asked of their niece - she loved referring to her family as his - and how she enjoyed the present he'd made with her brothers. He had written his message before the child's nameday, expecting it to arrive in time.

At her table, she picked up her pen and pursed her lips in thought, deeply thinking about what to write back to her betrothed.

 _'I would sleep better with you by my side but Bran and I take walks at night when we're both awake. We take the direwolves because he is trying to warg into Blizzard but she's a stubborn one. Little Cat is doing well, she loved her present so thank you for that. Sansa also is really happy about it. I miss you, you stubborn bull and I love you. I hope your brother is well, your sister misses you too. She plans to visit soon. Stay safe, love from your Arry.'_

She cringed at how she ended the letter. She wasn't good at these but she loved referring to herself as his so that made up for her abrupt and suggestive tones.

Rolling the message up and sealing it with the Stark brand, she kissed it, closing her eyes and imagining how he'd look opening it to see that it was from her.

He couldn't write well, he had got his brother to write his messages for him, but he knew her hand. He knew everything about her. Well, most things about her.

Placing the message back on her table, she stilled and subtly slipped her hand to her dagger at the sound of soft footsteps, almost too silent to hear but one could never get one on an assassin.

She pushed against the table, tilting her chair and quickly rolling over to stand up and point her dagger at her intruder.

"I'm on _your_ list now."

"Someone very wealthy wants you dead," the 'guard' replied.

"Whose face?" Arya asked, both of them starting to circle around the room with their weapons drawn.

"Some Lannister guard patrolling the Twins for a blind spot," he told her. "Very fitting."

She gritted her teeth and rushed towards him, swinging her dagger over his neck as he bent his back and her swipe missed by mere inches.

"A girl has improved," he told her.

"I've been training," she replied, swinging towards his side which was rebuffed and he threw her across the chambers, her back hitting the wall.

The 'guard' removed his face and Jaqen H'ghar stepped towards her, his knife on full show.

"A girl impressed a man, she really did. She had full potential to truly become _no one_. And she did."

Wiping blood from her cheek where she hit the wall, she shook her head. "I'm Arya Stark of Winterfell, I told you. I will always be someone."

She slid Needle out and he drew out his sword, bringing it down to cut her but she quickly blocked herself with Needle.

"Make this a fair fight, the Waif never did," she said.

He stepped back and allowed her to get on her feet, her movements - dazed and unsteady.

"Thank you," she said, steadying herself. "Now, where were we?"

She swung Needle, cutting his cheek as he turned to her in surprise. "A girl plays dirty," he told her, responding to her attack with another cut on her other cheek.

"I've been told," she breathed out. She eyed her dagger on the ground where she was thrown against the wall. "What if I pay you more to keep me alive?" She asked him. "We're allies."

"A man and a girl are, yes. The Faceless Man always answers to the highest bidder."

"Killing for personal gain or out of anger or hate are forbidden to Faceless Men, I have a feeling this bidder allowed you to kill me for personal gain because I left," Arya said.

Jaqen shook his head, wondering why they were talking and not fighting. "A man does not have any personal gain towards your death. You didn't have the strength to continue to be no one and you left with no arguments. A man was impressed, Arya - he let you leave."

"How many gold dragons?"

"A girl knows that it doesn't work that way," he replied.

She grinned. "If Cersei Lannister wants me dead, her price must be high. Let me guess, her unborn child for the child of dead parents?" She shrugged. "Can't be money because she owes the Iron Bank."

In a flash, Jaqen's sword slid into her chest and her eyes widened in shock.

She didn't let that stop her from hitting him across the head with the hilt of Needle, forcing him back.

She yanked his sword out of her and threw it onto the ground, picking her dagger up.

"The Waif did worse," she spat out. "The Night King did worse."

She could taste the horrible taste of blood seeping from her throat and she spat it out.

"One scream and this place will become full with guards."

"I will be back," Jaqen said calmly, taking his sword with her eyes trained on his every move.

"I don't expect less. You must carry out the kill - she hasn't rejected the contract."

He smiled softly. "A man will see a girl-"

Jaqen dropped to the ground and Arya looked up to see Ygritte glaring down at the unconscious body.

"Who's he?"

"No one," Arya replied, clenching her jaw.

"Why is he after you?"

"None of your business."

"See to the Grand Maester," Ygritte told her, her eyes not leaving Jaqen.

"What will you do to him?"

"I'll let your brothers decide. For now, the dungeons will suffice," the older woman replied. "Now go!"

Arya shakily nodded, grabbing something to press against her wound. She suddenly felt lightheaded, she wasn't going to make it.

"I-I need-"

"Warrick's outside."

Arya nodded, still unsure about leaving Jaqen alone with Ygritte but she finally complied and left her chambers, almost falling into the Kingsguard's arms.

"Let's get yer to the Maester, Princess," he told her before she passed out.

When she finally awoke with fresh bandages and a solvent rubbed across her scars, she redressed and got out of bed.

"No," Talisa called out. "The Grand Maester told me to stay with you. Your stitches will break."

"I've had-"

"Worse? We've all had," the Queen replied. "Everyone knows what happened."

Arya nodded. "Where is he?"

"In the dungeons," Talisa said. "Lady Brienne and Ser Tormund are furious with the Wintersguard but your brothers know there's more to the story."

As if they knew they were being spoken about, Robb and Jon entered and Talisa quickly left them for their privacy.

"Someone from your Faceless Man days?" Robb asked their sister.

"Yes," Arya said, nodding. "Jaqen H'ghar. He wouldn't be after me if it wasn't paid for."

"Who wants you dead?"

She smiled to herself. "The person I want dead. Cersei Lannister." She winced, sitting back down. "I don't know what she's offered him but I want to raise it."

"Say the word and we'll have him killed."

"It doesn't work that way. He's an assassin, he would have killed the men guarding him by now to get to me." She sighed. "I need to find out what he was offered - you need to let him go."

"Are you mad, Arya?!" Jon cried out. "He tried to kill you-"

"Because it's his job. You don't have to understand why but you know what they do and if he dies... His life isn't any of ours to take. Debts will be paid and I could lose something again in return."

"What do we do?" Jon asked her.

"Just let him go - I'm fine anyway. And _don't_ stop him. I'll find a way to settle the debt owed for my life. Now, this is another reason to kill Cersei and I'm going to smile when she realises she chose the wrong sibling to try and kill."

...

Dany ran through the halls, her heart beating loudly in her ears. She had managed to convince the Grand Maester to not tell anyone about Jaime's attack. She had to find Aegon quick and stop him from causing further harm.

She left the castle and gave polite smiles to some of the guards when they acknowledged her. She'd heard about Arya's attack and she knew she'd have to deal with that sooner rather than later but right now, Aegon had to be stopped.

She had managed to trace his journey to the local brothel thanks to the help of smallfolk. If she had asked a guard, the man would be in trouble.

"Young Griff," she hissed, watching the man try his charms with a woman.

He rolled his eyes, promising the woman that he'd return before leaving outside behind Daenerys.

She pulled him somewhere private, slipping her hood further down to conceal her face.

"He's seriously hurt - he could die!" She smacked him across the chest. "What possessed you to hurt him?! If the Kings find out... they'll..."

"They will do what?" Aegon asked. "I saw your dragons, if they try anything, I'll-"

"You will do nothing. You will leave and never come back here. I never want to see you again - you disobeyed me!" Dany told him. "The Winter Throne is the greatest thing which could happen for everyone - I won't let you threaten that."

Aegon shook his head in disbelief. "You'd turn against our House?"

"As I told you, yes. I thought having us reunited would be wonderful but..."

Aegon faltered as she began to cry. He didn't know what to say or do but vengeance overtook his heart and seeing the man who killed his grandfather, he couldn't let that go. He was a kind soul but the years had been rough on him since he parted with Jon Connington.

"I'll turn myself in," he said quietly.

"No-"

"You're right, every time a Targaryen is involved, nothing is for the better. I apologise," he said.

"There is still a chance for you, Aegon. You need to release this anger and all of the vengeance in your heart. Be better than our ancestors," Dany said, cupping his cheeks. "What Tywin Lannister did to my sister-by-law and your sister - our family... He has paid for his sins by death, we don't need to make his children suffer for them and as for Jaime Lannister - he too has done wrong against House Stark but he has redeemed himself. Have forgiveness in your heart and the pain will go."

"I miss them... I've grown up without my father, my mother and sister and nothing can fill the emptiness in my heart," Aegon whispered.

Dany gave him a sad smile. "Everyone else has lost someone and sometimes, revenge is the only way to be relieved of their pain but most times, it isn't. Don't set any more fires and your pain will go."

She kissed his head, hugging him tightly to her as he cried. So many years of being apart from family were torture and now the last two dragons had to be there for each other.

"Although I am the Mistress of Laws, the Kings have allowed me to go home," she told him. "Do you want to go to Dragonstone if they'd allow you to be exiled?"

"And what will I do?"

"I don't know," she replied honestly. "Be my heir, I believe? I can't have children so I guess it's rightfully yours."

He nodded. "Something tells me I won't live long to be your heir," he told her. "But thank you."

"There will be a trial, I don't know when but they will find out and I can't help you."

"Then we shouldn't delay the inevitable," he replied. "I still can't forgive him nor can I lie that I had satisfaction from hurting him."

She nodded. "No, you can't but they'd understand. I hope."

...

Arya was furious and so were her brothers but she was angrier than they were.

She marched in front of them, servants surprised at her quick recovery but it wasn't quick nor a recovery. She had been taking more Milk of Poppy behind Talisa's back and had learnt to control the effects of it. It made her head want to explode though.

Entering the Great Hall, the remnants of Little Cat's nameday gone as people waited for the trial again, Arya stood in front of the High Table, her hands clasped behind her back as she glared Aegon down.

She waited until everyone had seated before she spoke.

"It seems as if I got to a man protected by an assassin," Aegon said softly to her.

"I was indisposed," Arya said calmly. "Ser Jaime Lannister was harmed within castle halls by you."

Aegon nodded, his eyes flittering from his aunt to his accuser.

"You stand here accused of attempted murder of Ser Jaime Lannister - a man protected by the Winter Throne. Also, of conspiracy to overthrow the Winter Throne sat on by King Robb and King Jon, First of their Names," Arya called out. "How do you plead, Aegon Targaryen?"

"Guilty but-"

"I'm speaking," Arya cut him off. "You were warned. We had promised you that we wouldn't deny you his judgement day. Did we not tell you that it would be tomorrow?"

"You did but-"

"You stabbed an unarmed man inside castle walls after you'd be warned of the repercussions by me and the Mistress of Laws, Lady Daenerys Targaryen. You then were heard trying to make the Mistress of Laws to become a turncoat."

She turned to Daenerys who quickly glanced down.

"Lady Daenerys oversees the Kings' Justice," Arya continued. "I think it is wise for her to speak with Kings about what happens to you." She paused. "And Ser Jaime Lannister."

Aegon swallowed deeply. "May I have a say?"

"I don't think you deserve to-"

"Let him speak," Robb cut her off. "Say your piece."

"I wanted Jaime Lannister dead, yes. I saw him and I saw nothing but the sweet vengeance from him murdering my grandfather and his father ordering the deaths of my mother and sister. I know now that my grandfather wasn't innocent but my mother and sister _were_. They did nothing wrong than to marry a Targaryen and to have dragon's blood." Tears slipped down his cheeks. "I will accept whatever punishment you choose - I am satisfied to have somewhat avenged my family."

Jon and Robb shared a wary glance before turning to Daenerys who seemed to want to disappear into the darkness. She looked fearful and unsure of what to do.

"Lady Daenerys?" Jon called her softly.

She cleared her throat. "You have three options: exile, prison or death. If exile is chosen, you would still be imprisoned until your sentence is served but you can't escape the inevitable. Also, as you are on trial for two separate crimes, I cannot give any say." She turned to the Kings.

"I'd hope for death if I were you because if you're still alive, I'd find you," Arya said into his ear before stepping back.

"For the attempted murder of Ser Jaime Lannister, what is his sentence?" Dany asked.

"The Black," Jon said.

"And for the treason by conspiration?"

"The Black," Robb replied.

Dany turned to them in surprise but she quickly recovered. "If you don't know, the Night's Watch has been turned into a prison," she told Aegon. "How many years will he serve?"

The Kings spoke with Davos, Dany becoming increasingly nervous as they excluded her in their conversation but she was the relative of the man on trial, she couldn't blame them.

They finally reached an agreement.

"Seven years."

Dany blew a sigh of relief and allowed Arya to pass on the sentence, giving a firm nod to Brienne and Tormund who escorted Aegon away, the man stealing one last glance to his aunt. She'd have to visit him before he left.

"Thank you," she told the brothers.

"In all honesty, his punishment is for the harming of Ser Jaime. We know he wouldn't do anything regarding treason if you're loyal to us and we have our sister on guard," Robb told her.

"You will be allowed to visit him and when he finishes his sentence, I'd advise that he should be taken to Dragonstone. Not on exile, just to stay away from Arya," Jon added. "She doesn't take well to people not listening to her and undermining her. Your nephew... he may be added to her list."

Dany shivered. "Yes, Your Graces. Thank you."

Soon the trial for Jaime Lannister began but the man wasn't present. Grand Maester Lorin had stressed that he shouldn't be moved - his wound was severe.

Everyone except the Kings, Arya, Daenerys and Davos had left and Daenerys was worried about their answer regarding what to do with Jaime. She wasn't sure what sentence she wanted for the man. Part of her wanted him to suffer and the other part wanted to just get on with her life as he got on with his.

She didn't miss the fearful glances of Lady Brienne about her betrothed.

"I know I can't say anything on this trial as well but a light sentence should suffice. The past is the past and Aerys was _my_ father. Jaime has already suffered enough," Daenerys told the Kings.

"Fair enough," Arya said.

"Mayhaps exile? He could go with Lord Tarth to Evenfall Hall. That is the only wise option as if he is sent to take the Black, he won't be at King's Landing at Cersei's downfall," Davos suggested. "He will also not be serving his sentence alongside Lord Aegon."

Robb nodded. "That is very wise, yes."

"We'd have to speak with him and Lady Brienne first," Jon said.

It was decided and there would be no arguments. Exile it was.

"Are we done here?" Arya asked.

"I believe so," Robb replied.

She winced. "Good because my Milk of Poppy has worn off and..." She glanced down to her chest. "I-I think I'm about to faint again."

"Get Maester Lorin!"

Davos leapt out of his seat just as Jon caught Arya in his arms.

"I swear one day, she won't wake up," he muttered under his breath.

"She keeps going - she never stops but we have to be forceful and put her on bed rest for at least a moonturn."

"That's long and you know she'll always find a way," Jon replied.

"We have a good mind to tie her down," Robb joked lightly.

Jon shared a smile. "Was she always like this as a child? I can't remember but something tells me she was."

"She was," Robb confirmed. "Every little scrape, she'd get told off by Mother and Septa Mordane. She once knocked herself out trying to get onto her horse but the next morn, she was on it as if nothing had happened. You wouldn't tell if not for the whelp on her forehead."

Daenerys smiled, listening to the words being spoken by the Princess. She wondered what it was like to be such a wild, untamable person. Strong and resilient.

"Your sister will live a long life," she told the Kings. "She doesn't give up."

"And sometimes, that scares us," Jon said honestly. "Especially when Cersei Lannister is concerned."

Robb nodded gravely. "And what happened with that assassin... Her days may actually be numbered as Bran said."

Dany turned to them in surprise and before she could ask what he meant, a guard rushed into the Great Hall.

"The assassin has escaped!" He cried out.

* * *

 **Notes for this chapter:**

 **(1) Arya replies to Gendry's letter and addresses herself as his Arry.**

 **(2) Jaqen arrives to kill her although more time is spent speaking than fighting and he is knocked out unconscious.**

 **(3) Arya is fatally wounded but uses Milk of Poppy to get through the trials of Aegon and Jaime.**

 **(4) Dany finds her nephew at the local brothel and reprimands him for harming Jaime, fearful of what the Kings would do to him.**

 **(5)** **Aegon gives himself up and is sentenced to seven years in the Night's Watch as Jaime is given the option of exile to stay with Brienne's father at Evenfall Hall.**

 **(6) Robb and Jon confess that Aegon is only punished for harming Jaime as they know he wouldn't be able to commit treason and make Dany a turncoat. They say him taking the Black will keep him safe from Arya as she can harm him wherever he is due to her titles.**

 **(7) The brothers worry about Arya's many strokes of luck running out and that Bran's prophecy of her death may come true.**

 **(8) Jaqen escapes from the dungeons.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Replies to reviews:**

 **DarylDixon'sLover [chapter 40]: Thank you, hope you enjoy the next chapters!  
**

 **DarylDixon'sLover [chapter 41]: We all do at this point and like the other characters, there might be redeeming features about him but I'm not too sure as the writer of Aegon hasn't given me anything for his future. At this point, he may just be a brief side plot.  
**

 **DarylDixon'sLover [chapter 42]: I don't know of his fate after taking the Black but we'll see if he survives prison. In these times, people don't take well to Targaryens in the North except Dany as she is sworn to the Winter Throne. If you want a chapter of his presence at Castle Black, let me know.**

 **Levi [chapter 42]: Lovely to meet you, Levi! No worries, I hope you're enjoying this story. Yes, the decision to make Aegon alive comes after much speculation surrounding the character when the downfall of the Targaryen dynasty occurred. I'm glad to help you. Becoming 18 (an adult) isn't always as easy as people think and they struggle because it's technically the beginning of hard work and graft (unless you're famous or rich) so finding time to yourself to do things other than studying can be hard. I studied a little throughout ages 17 to 18 and now, I'm working twice as hard because I thought that growing up and going to university would be easy. It is or it isn't for some people but it is important to be you and find 'you time' even if it's for twenty minutes a day.**

* * *

Grand Maester Lorin sighed heavily, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he continued to prepare the remedies he'd found in the late Maester Luwin's notebooks.

He warily glanced over at Jaime in one bed and Arya in the other with Talisa by her side, restitching her wound.

"I will do a double stitch," he heard the Queen say. "Then, she won't undo them easily."

"Is she running a fever?" He asked.

Talisa shook her head. "No. But he is," she replied, nudging her head in the direction of Jaime. "His wound will become infected, the knife used wasn't clean."

"I've looked through Maester Luwin's books. Even, Maester Samwell's recipes he had learnt at the Citadel seem hopeless - we haven't got the ingredients."

"Where do we need to go to get them?" Talisa asked, tightening her stitching slightly.

"King's Landing."

"Of course," she muttered. "Is there anything we can use for now?"

He nodded. "Milk of Poppy will stop him from feeling the pain but mayhaps a raven sent to Maester Samwell might help us find another place closer for the ingredients."

There was a knock on the door and Lorin went to answer it, surprised to see Edric Dayne behind the door.

"Lord- _Prince_ Edric," he greeted, letting the man inside. "How can I be of assistance?"

"I wish to speak with the Princess," Ned replied. "Am I allowed to?"

"She must rest," Lorin replied. "We will have to wean her off the Milk of Poppy."

Ned nodded. "I will be quick, I promise."

"Three minutes!" Lorin ordered, letting the man sit before returning to his desk to write a message for Sam.

Ned watched intently as Talisa finished up stitching Arya's wound before moving onto Jaime to check on him.

He saw Arya's eyes open a little and he smiled. "Hello there," he said.

"Gods, have I died?" She asked hoarsely.

"You wish!" Ned laughed. "No, you're very much alive, Arya."

She glared at him. "Why are you here?"

"I'm just wondering how an assassin was attacked in her chambers after promising to protect the man who lays in the bed beside her own."

"Well, the assassin was attacked by another assassin who has managed to escape as needed. The man who attacked the man under protection must have known she'd be indisposed."

Ned raised an eyebrow. "I doubt it. He attacked Ser Jaime during a confrontation witnessed by Lady Targaryen."

She winced. "Opportunist," she replied. "Are you going to make fun of me?"

"Why would I?" Ned asked her. "I think you're doing that yourself nearly killing yourself by having too much Milk of Poppy. You've made a fool of yourself."

"Pain isn't a nice feeling," she replied. "I had to be there to kill him if needed."

"As if the Kings need a personal executioner. Don't the Northerners swing the sword themselves?"

She groaned a little. "How long are you here for?"

"A few more seconds until the Grand Maester shoves me out. Do you need anything?"

Arya began to shake her head then stopped. "Tell my niece to keep annoying her mother by dropping her doll _every five minutes_."

"You are one evil sister."

"We may no longer be children but that doesn't mean she gets away from my childish ways. It reminds me of when we were children - it keeps me as Arya Stark."

"And are you Arya Stark or someone else?" He asked her softly.

She frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Becoming a Faceless Man changed you. You may claim to be Arya Stark but you know deep down inside, you're not any more. At least, you lose a bit of herself every day." He sighed heavily, brushing her hair from her eyes. "Regarding Gendry and your betrothal, you are not afraid of no longer being your father's daughter - you haven't been for years but you are afraid that you won't be her again. That the person you have become will end up hurting those you love."

"Nonsense-"

"You asked him to give you three more years to tame your wolf - to be the woman he loves and wants to marry. Those three years, you'll use to be Arya Stark again."

Tears sprung to her eyes and she weakly pushed him away from her, watching Lorin stand up from the corner of her eye.

"Prince Edric, it's time for the Princess to rest."

Ned gave her one last comforting smile before standing up and leaving, Arya's tears streaming down her face as she released the breath she was holding.

Outside, Ned almost bumped into Sansa, apologising profusely for not watching where he was going.

"The Grand Maester said she needed to rest," he told the elder Princess.

Sansa nodded mutely, her eyes rimmed red with tears. "I will visit her later, then."

He was about to leave but then he stopped, turning to face her. "Would you join me for some wine? I've got the very best Dornish wine hidden somewhere. It was a gift for King Jon but..."

She gave him a soft smile and a nod. "Yes, please."

They walked side by side in silence, Ackerly following behind them as they went to Ned's chambers in the guests' quarters.

When they arrived in his chambers, he poured them two goblets full, handing Sansa hers. He then sat down with his own and sipped it.

"You aren't as I expected, Prince Edric," Sansa began softly. "You're young - my older brothers' age."

"Slightly older, Princess Sansa. I am about four namedays older than them. I remember your father and my cousin at Harrenhal."

Sansa's eyes flickered to his in expectancy. "It may be true?"

"We have all heard the rumours, Princess. But we must respect your Lord Father's memory and my cousin's." He sighed.

"I wouldn't mind, I'm sure Jon wouldn't either. He always wanted to know but Father died before he could tell him. It would put his mind at rest if he could _know_." Sansa swallowed deeply. "I see that it still hurts him. He has children of his own now and they will grow up with the love of both parents but he also hurts for my daughter because he knows what the people would say about her when she understands what they mean."

Ned gave her a small smile. "Princess Catelyn is a strong girl even though she's only on her first nameday. Just as King Jon did, she would grow a thick skin and ignore what they say of her. Better yet, she would rise above her tainted title. Bastards are rising high in society, they've always have done."

"Everyone says so and I should take Jon's story into consideration - it's true. I can't help but worry for her and everyone else."

He leant back in his seat and watched as she stared outside the window, slow sipping on her wine. How the moonlight caught her ginger locks made him do a double take. There was no denying that she was beautiful. Even Arya was.

"You're staring," she said, bringing him out of his thoughts to turn to him.

"I won't lie, Eddard Stark's daughters are beautiful," he said softly. "No matter how much pain the man brought to my House, he raised his children fairly and honourably. The looks are just an added positive."

She began to laugh, almost hysterically as she placed her goblet on the table to keep from spilling it. She held her sides.

"Did I say something funny?"

She nodded, her laughter dying down. "You think my sister and I are beautiful," she said. "Thank you."

"If you're going to be cocky about it, I also think your brothers are handsome as well!" Ned chuckled. "More wine?"

"I've barely started this one!" Sansa replied.

They continued to drink, watching the moon outside. She turned to him and this time it was her time to admire how good looking he was. She'd heard stories of his cousin, Arthur Dayne. She'd also heard that the Daynes were very attractive people and if Jon was part Dayne, he would be counted as one of them.

"When are you returning to Dorne?" She asked.

"Have I overstayed my welcome already?" Ned teased her.

She returned his mischievous smile. "You may have. I'm sure my sister would be happy to see the back of you."

"Ah, Arya..." Ned sighed. "Your sister is fearless, that is for sure. One day it might get her killed."

"Don't say so," Sansa said quietly. "We all think it but if we say it, it may be true."

"I said _one_ _day_. That day won't be until the day she dies of old age. She isn't afraid of death and when it comes to her, surrounded by her loved ones, she will let go of the pain and the anger."

Sansa gave him a grateful smile. "You always know what to say. Is that why you annoy her?"

"Mayhaps," he grinned. "Do you want to go horse riding?"

"This late?"

"Ser Ackerly may join us if you're worried."

She quickly nodded. "If I can't see my sister, I might as well use my time to do something else."

In the courtyard, she gratefully smiled and thanked the stableboy as her white horse was brought out to greet her. She rubbed the horse's neck.

"What's its name?"

"Spring," she replied softly. "I acclaimed her running from Ramsay Bolton with Lady Brienne. It wasn't Spring but there's a little spring in her step."

Ned smiled, leading his own horse towards Sansa and her own. The brown horse had a white star on its forehead.

"Star. Fitting, isn't it?"

Sansa smiled. "Very. She's beautiful."

" _He's_ handsome, my Princess," Ned smirked.

He helped her onto her horse as Ackerly got onto his. Afterwards, Ned got onto Star and stroked the back of his neck.

"I don't know the North very well, care to lead?" Ned asked Sansa.

"I don't mind. I'll show you where we got our direwolves when their mother died. It's a special place now. We ought to take them there for their nameday."

As they rode, they kept stealing glances at each other, soft smiles here and there and mischievous jibes on Ned's part. Sansa didn't have many friends - her family, Brienne and Mya were her friends but any friend of her siblings' was a friend of hers.

"Do you have many friends?" Ned asked as if he read her mind.

"Not really. Ygritte, Talisa, Mya and Lady Brienne are good friends of mine. I also have Ser Findal's wife but she's the cook so she's busy anyway," she replied. "Do you?"

Ned smiled. "Not really. I don't think I count any of the Brotherhood men as friends but they were family for a while. Do you know where they are now?"

Sansa nodded. "They're with men rebuilding Moat Cailin for Bran," she said. "What about Gendry and Arya? Aren't they your friends?"

"Of course!" Ned replied jovially. "Mayhaps not your sister. She'll have my tongue if I called her _friend_. Allies is more suited for her and me."

Sansa laughed, the sound a melody to his ears. She blushed when she caught him smirking at her.

"You need to stop doing that."

"What?" He asked, feigning innocence. "I'm admiring beauty, is all."

"You wouldn't want someone like me," she sighed sadly. "Let's leave it at that."

She gasped when she saw four flashes pass them, stopping just ahead of her horse and looking at her.

"Of course," she said with a roll of her eyes. "We're just going for a night ride, I'm fine!"

Ned frowned. "Sorry?"

Sansa blushed. "My siblings are wargs," she said. "You didn't really think we'd only have direwolves for the sake of them did you?" She teased, getting off her horse to strike Blizzard. "You can't touch them."

Ned stopped just behind her, noticing that each direwolf's eyes were brighter.

"Where are you guys going so late?"

Grey Wind tilted his head and Sansa blushed furiously, giving him a short glare. She gasped when she heard Bran's voice in her mind.

 _"The Godswood - wish to come?"_

"Why are you going to the Godswood this late?" She asked.

 _"To pray. What else?"_

Sansa rolled her eyes. "Call Rickon then."

Ned's eyes were wide when she turned to look at him. She gave him a small smile.

"We can speak to each other through our minds if one of us is a direwolf. We haven't tried in our true forms," she explained.

"You Northerners truly are something else!" He breathed out. "I better leave you to go to the Godswood. I will return on my own-"

"Come with us!"

Ned blushed. "I'm not a follower of the Old Gods, Princess Sansa."

"It doesn't mean you will turn to ashes if you step into it," she retorted. "The Old Gods are welcoming. Robb and I even worship both the Faith of the Seven and the Old Gods."

"The struggles of having a Southern mother and Northern father," he replied easily.

She held a hand out for him, fully aware of her siblings' presence. "Come on."

"I can't reject an offer from the Princess."

She smiled, turning to her siblings. "Playtime is over, go back into your bodies and return."

Arya whined at the idea of no longer going for a hunt - her siblings tricked her but alas, she was the first to leave before Jon and Robb followed after.

Bran stayed a little while longer, watching as Ned went back to his horse before turning to Sansa.

 _"You like him and he likes you-"_

"Don't you dare!" She whispered. "If you can see it, that means Jon and Robb can and then-"

 _"Then what? They would be happy you've met someone."_

She turned away. "I'm not ready, Bran. He is barely even a friend. Now _go_."

Blizzard yelped, her eyes returning to normal as she sniffed out her fellow direwolves, rushing after them.

"We will meet them there," Sansa called back to Ned. "Let's go."

...

At the Godswood, Edric stood aside and watched as the siblings prayed before the Weirwood tree. It was remarkable to him - siblings who shared such a strong bond with each other. First, direwolves, warging and now praying?

He frowned a little, he'd never had siblings growing up. A sister but she had died in infanthood, only seven namedays. He mourned Alanna whenever he thought of her but her likeness was no longer a memory to him.

He studied Jon, trying to see if there was anything of him which was like Ashara. Both Dayne and Stark genes were very strong so he decided that his Stark side was stronger than his unknown mother's.

He knew Eddard loved his cousin - he could see it when he was a child at Harrenhal. He'd never witnessed a love so pure until then - his own parents, Dorian and Lyenne had married out of duty but grew to love each other.

Eddard Stark chose duty and honour over love and eventually, he ended up choosing rightly as duty and honour turned into love.

Coming out of his thoughts, he saw Arya shiver from her position in her wheelchair. She jumped when he placed his cloak around her shoulders and patted them to give her some warmth.

She really ought to be resting but something told him that she insisted and the Kings couldn't deny her. He believed only Gendry could but even then, the man couldn't succeed at times.

When they were done, Ned helped Sansa up and stood aside to let her converse with her older brothers. Ned didn't miss the intense and curious looks that Bran gave him.

He jumped when the man suddenly appeared by his side. Wasn't he across from him a little while ago?

"Prince Brandon."

"Bran is fine," he replied. "What do you think about my sister?"

"She's stubborn! And scary, very scary," Ned replied. "Why is she not resting?"

Bran chuckled softly. "You and I both know I didn't mean Arya," he said. "Do you like my sister Sansa?"

"She's lovely, a nice friend. Princess Sansa is very welcoming, unlike some," Ned said, gesturing to Arya. "But Arya is still a friend."

"Do you want to help me with something?" Bran suddenly said, changing the subject.

Ned was taken back. " _Help you_? Of course! What do you wish for me to do?"

"I'm sure you've heard the rumours?"

"About your brother possibly being my cousin's son? I've heard them a many." Ned sighed heavily, crossing his arms.

"Do you know my abilities as a Greenseer?"

Ned nodded. "I've heard."

"Well, they aren't working as I expected since..." Bran trailed off, unsure. "If I could use you to act as a connection to Lady Ashara, I can see if she truly was my brother's mother," he said. "I want to put his mind at peace. I've been exploring more with my direwolf, using her connection to my siblings' direwolves so that may help my visions."

Frowning, Ned replied, "I have no idea what you've just said to me but all I got was that you need me to see if King Jon is my cousin?"

Bran smiled a little. "Seems as if you understood fine."

"Dragons, direwolves, wargs and Greenseers? What a world ours has become!"

Shortly after, everyone formed a circle with Bran holding onto Ned's hand whose left hand, held Jon's. Everyone else placed themselves in an order which suited them.

"My vision should be strong - I don't know where or when we will be taken to," Bran said. "There's a chance you may be shunned - I haven't done this in a while because it never happens since I found Blizzard. I've tried but hopefully with a stronger bond-"

"Can we get on with it?" Arya cut him off. "We understand. You haven't done this but it should work because there is a reason to do so."

He replied to his sister with a smile before he placed his free hand on the Weirwood tree and his eyes whitened.

...

They were taken to a room where a woman with long, dark hair hushed a babe to sleep in her arms, tears streaming down her cheeks from her bright, violet eyes.

A woman, with similar likeness but blonde hair, nervously entered, heading over to the elder woman with a heavy sigh. "He's here."

"Allyria, please."

Allyria's eyes darted from the babe to its mother and back again. "Ashara... He's his father," she replied softly. "I can't stay long - Little Edric has lost his toy again and Uncle Dorian..."

"Go, I know how short his temper is with Edric," Ashara replied sharply. "Don't let _him_ in, though."

Allyria blushed slightly, tears springing to her eyes. "He wishes to see you, Ash," she said softly. "He brings with him, Dawn."

"He killed Arthur," Ashara said quietly, tears continuing to fall from her eyes. "Our only brother and he's gone."

"You and I both know that his death was fair," Allyria replied. "Lady Lyanna was held captive-"

"Prince Rhaegar loved her, Ria!"

Allyria faltered. "Do you believe he saw it that way when his father and brother were murdered by Prince Rhaegar's father?! Killed by torture and wildfire?!"

"It was for love - none of this had to happen!"

" _He_ didn't have to happen?" Allyria retorted, gesturing to the babe. "He has to know - it's his son. The babe has already lost two uncles, an aunt and a grandfather - don't let him lose his father too."

"How do you think his new wife would act if she knew? He's better off with me, his mother. Dorne is a safe place for bastards, Ria..."

Allyria, despite being only fifteen namedays, was wise beyond her years. She laughed. "My dear sister, do you think an honourable man would leave his child - his blood? He isn't Robert Baratheon and we _all_ know how that fares." She headed towards the door. "As the eldest living heir, you _must_ acknowledge his presence at Starfall. Uncle Dorian would not ask twice, sister."

"Send him in - three guards present outside."

Allyria smiled at her sister. "You will always be his first love, Ash."

"That isn't enough." Ashara snapped. "I've already lost, do I need to lose more?"

Allyria paused but then she left without another word. As said, three guards waited outside as Ned entered to see her watching the views outside in front of the window.

"Where is he buried?" She asked, her voice breaking slightly.

"His cairn lays upon a nearby ridge of the Tower of Joy," he replied, presenting her with her family's greatsword. "I bring you, Dawn."

"Yet, not my brother's remains," she hissed. "Don't you Starks bury your dead beneath your crypts in Winterfell?"

"Our Kings and Lord Paramounts, yes," Ned nodded. "Now, my brother and sister will join my father there. Now, it's only Benjen and me who remain. He wishes to take the Black and I can't stop him."

She turned with a frown at the new pieces of information being fed to her, Ned's eyes finally resting on the small babe in her arms. He gasped.

"How many moonturns is he?" She asked, stroking her child's cheek. "The babe you have with your wife. What was her name? Very dutiful and sweet - Catelyn. The Tully words being, _Family, Duty, Honour._ Yes, those beautiful Tullys apart from her younger sister - that one isn't as beautiful."

"Ashara..."

"Did you ever love me?" At his silence, her face fell. "Say your piece then go!" She ordered, slightly tightening her grip on her babe.

"He's mine," Ned stated. "Is he?"

Ashara nodded. "Don't take him," she begged. "I've already lost one - I can't bear to lose another."

"What do you mean?"

"Twins, Ned. I named her Elia after my dear friend who was brutally murdered by those Lannisters!"

"I had no part in that-"

"But you did in Arthur's death-"

"He would have killed me-"

"But at least I'd still have him _and_ my child. You want him?" She asked softly. "You can't have him."

Ned placed the sword on her bed and started for the door. But he couldn't bring himself to open it. In her arms was his blood - his _son_.

"Have you named him?"

"I was thinking _Arthur_ ," she taunted him slightly. "You know, after the uncle of his that you killed."

"Yet, you all call Edric _Ned_ after me," he replied, slightly harsher than he intended.

Ashara laughed bitterly. "There's the Quiet Wolf! Somebody's got a little temper behind his words. I wish Brandon never asked for a dance for you. If you weren't brave enough to ask me yourself then-"

"Don't, I don't want to argue with you. We've both lost our loved ones and I can't bear to argue with you. Not now, we're grieving."

Ashara sighed before nodding in agreement. "She was in the Tower of Joy?"

"Yes."

"Being protected by Arthur."

"Valiantly and dutifully until his last breath," Ned assured her.

"Was she gone already?"

Ned bit his lip to prevent himself from crying. He couldn't - he was now the Lord Paramount and Warden of the North. He couldn't show weakness.

"No," his voice broke. He cursed himself. "She laid in a pool of blood."

Ashara gasped. "Childbirth?"

"Gone already. I didn't have the heart to tell her."

Ashara looked away, sniffling. "I apologise for your sister's death but you can't deny it was her actions that started this. Without her and Rhaegar's love affair, Elia and the children would be alive. Arthur would be alive. So many lives lost for what? A moment of madness - for love? Elia was my friend and your sister tainted her name and honour."

Ned closed his eyes. "We are not all without our flaws." He cleared his throat. "She had me promise something but I can't uphold my promise."

"What was it?"

"She wanted me to bury her by Prince Rhaegar but I couldn't. The Northerners are already angered by my father and brother's deaths and if they find out that she loved the Targaryen Prince... they will rebel against House Stark and I cannot let that happen."

"Good," Ashara said. "Your she-wolf of a sister should _stay_ in the North - she has caused enough damage to continue doing so in death."

The babe began to fuss and Ned's fingers ached to hold him, to smell him, to kiss his head and make his fears all disappear. Ashara was quick to hush him though, glaring at Ned as she did so.

"Please, let me take him North."

"Gods, no!" Ashara cried out. "Bastards are better cared for here in Dorne. If he's to be fostered, I'd have Prince Oberyn take care of him - _he's_ a friend."

"He needs to know the love of a father - wolves stay together," Ned told her, stepping towards her as she stepped back. "Yes, bastards are treated better in Dorne but I can teach him how to fight alongside his half-brother. They can be friends - he'll have more siblings to love him and care for him and-"

"You think I can't give him the same?" Ashara asked lowly.

"He has wolf blood," Ned said. "A wolf away from its pack won't fare well."

Ashara shook her head. "You can't have him. You may choose his name but he will be a Sand."

"May I really?" Ned asked softly, taking a hesitant step to her. This time, she remained where she was.

"Before I change my mind, yes."

"Jon, after-"

"Jon Arryn? That old bore?" Ashara scoffed. "Very well."

"He is a well-respected man and he raised me. He is also my brother-by-law now."

Ashara nodded. "Yes, Lady Lysa did marry him beside you and..."

"Lady Catelyn, yes," Ned finished for her. "If it isn't too much to ask, may I hold him?"

"You might as well practice," Ashara said softly, giving Jon over to Ned. "He's a quiet one - no fuss."

Ned smiled, looking down at his son. "He doesn't smile a lot."

"No, but who can during these times?" Ashara replied quietly. "He hasn't smile once for-"

Jon smiled and cooed before falling back asleep.

Ashara clenched her jaw, reaching to take him back into her arms. "You should go."

"He smiled-"

"Leave!" But then she stopped him. "I will ask one last time," she said softly. "Do you love me, Ned? You barely know the Tully girl, but you know _me_. Is there an us? Can we salvage what we had?"

"Ashara... I'll never forget our dance at Harrenhal. Nor the night we shared after... But there can't be you and me - I have a wife and a son."

"Both of whom you don't know."

"But I love already."

Ashara scoffed bitterly. "Winter came for me and I didn't even know it," she said. "You Starks pretend you're honourable but deep down, you all _lie_ and cause pain. Secrets will drown you one day, Eddard Stark. I'll let our son know how much of a liar you are."

"I'd rather he'd know from me, myself," Ned replied gently. "I'll let him know that it's sometimes hard to do the right thing. The right thing now is that I should return home to Lady Catelyn and leave you and our memories behind."

"Go!" Ashara screamed.

This time, Ned left with no arguments but come nightfall, he snuck into Ashara's chambers and went over to the cot.

The babe smiled up at him and Ned brushed over his cheek gently. He turned to Ashara who was fast asleep.

"I'm sorry but if he remains with you - I'd never know him. I'm not Robert, I actually want my children by my side," he said softly, turning to Jon and picking him up against his chest.

He spotted some loose bed linen and wrapped the child against his chest securely before leaving the chambers just as quietly as he entered.

When he was outside, a young Howland Reed gasped in surprise, shaking his head in horror.

"Ned!"

"I can't leave him with her. I fear she may not be ready to care for him. I can give him a home," Ned quickly told his friend, getting onto his horse.

Behind them, the commotion began and they swore they could hear desperate screams of a mother who'd lost so much.

"We have to go," Howland breathed out. "He would need a wet nurse - Ned, did you think this through?!"

Ned gave him a nervous smile. "I-I did." He turned around to see a woman rush over to them. "Meet Willa - Edric's wet nurse from when he was a babe."

"She can't come to the North, they'd come after-"

"She would follow until the Twins. From there, we'll find another wet nurse." Ned swallowed deeply. He turned to Willa. "My lady, I apologise for putting you through this but-"

"That babe is accustomed to me, I couldn't let you go without him having some familiarity," she told him, getting onto a horse with the help Howland. "I hope that she understands one day that it was for the best. Since Ser Arthur's death... she hasn't been the same.

"No one has," Howland said, getting back onto his horse. "We can only move on."

As they began to ride, they heard a scream.

"Ashara, no!"

They turned and saw a figure with long, brown hair fall from the Palestone Sword, the tallest tower of Starfall. Another figure was still there, reaching out desperately to no avail.

Willa, Howland and Ned gasped in horror as Allyria's screams echoed in their ears and Ashara's body flew downwards with great speed towards the sea.

A splash, then nothing.

"Ashara..." Ned's voice whispered.

"We must leave-"

"She-"

"Lord Stark," Willa said softly just as the babe began to wail loudly. "We have to go."

Ned tore his watering eyes away from the castle and took a shaky breath before nodding. "Let's go."

He would never forget the image of his lover's body falling and being taken to the sea. He'd never forget her violet eyes, the colour of her hair nor the smile she reserved just for him.

But he wouldn't tell his son that the reason he was without a mother was that of his own father's mistakes. All he wanted was to care for his child - do the honourable thing but that had caused the child to lose his mother after only being ten days old.

"I'm sorry, Jon," Ned whispered into his child's ear as they galloped away from Starfall. "Your mother... She was a good woman."

Now, the image of a slighty older Eddard Stark sitting beside his wife, Lady Catelyn appeared.

"You wished my son _dead_ , Catelyn," Eddard said softly. "What possessed you to say such a thing?!"

Catelyn began to cry, shaking her head. "I don't know! I can't bear the sight of him-"

"He's no more than seven namedays!"

"But he is a constant reminder of you..."

"Of me what?"

Catelyn looked away. "Of his mother who remains unknown. You told off Sansa for asking. She's only three, she doesn't understand."

Ned looked down in shame. "I will tell you this one time and I won't repeat it nor do I want it to ever be repeated again. Better yet, after I've told you, you would remain as expected."

She faltered. "My husband, what do you mean?"

"Jon's mother... I took him from her."

Catelyn gasped, holding a hand above her mouth in shock. "Eddard!"

Ned winced, she rarely called him that since the early days of their marriage.

"Is it true?" Catelyn's voice broke. "She was high-born?"

Sighing heavily, he confirmed her suspicions with a grave nod. "And I killed her brother."

"So the rumours _are true_? Lady Ashara Dayne of Starfall - the one whose sister slit her own throat after she committed suicide?"

"Lady Ashara and Lady Allyria were good women. Ser Arthur was a good man too," Ned said quietly. "The day I took him was the day I found out about him and his sister who died during childbirth. I told her that I wasn't Robert, that I'd look after my own blood - he's my son, Cat."

"What happened?" Catelyn asked, already knowing the answer.

"I waited until nightfall after convincing Willa, his wet nurse, to help me. I then took him from her chambers and when she found out, she went to the Palestone Stone and fell to her death with Lady Allyria's screams of begging echoing everywhere."

"Ned..." Catelyn's voice broke.

"I didn't know of Lady Allyria's death until the raven came from Lord Dorian stating that his late older brother's children were all deceased. His son, Edric, was now heir to Starfall. The boy was no older than four namedays and his cousins' blood were on my hands."

Catelyn took Ned's hands. "Did you love her?"

"I am always honest with you, Cat."

"You are," she agreed.

"I did but then honour and duty turned into a love for you, Cat," Ned replied. "My love for my son and duty to you caused Ashara to take her own life... How can I tell a child that? How can I tell him that he also had a sister?"

Catelyn frowned. "Don't. Don't tell him. Just... let him know that he is loved. The love of one parent should be enough." She stood up. "But I can never give him the remaining love he'd want. I'm not his mother, I'm not _Ashara_. I will never be and I know you won't ever love me as much as you loved her."

Ned turned away. "I loved her first but I love you now. Her name bears pain in my heart because if I hadn't have taken Jon, she'd be alive."

"If we hadn't have done a lot of things, many people would be alive," Cat said simply. "If Rhaegar hadn't kidnapped your sister, she'd be alive. If that hadn't prompted your Lord Father and Brandon..." She trailed off at her former betrothed's name.

"To go and get her, they'd be alive," Ned finished. "Brandon would be your first love too, Cat."

"Then I can't blame you. Who do I blame? I can't blame a dead woman-"

"He's a child-"

"Yet, he will hold the sins of his father."

...

They reawoke back in the Godswood.

Ned let go of the hands he was holding and stumbled backwards before sitting down and breathing heavily.

"Did _that_ happen?" He asked Bran.

Bran nodded. "My visions of the past are true. Future ones may be changed."

"All my life, I was told my favourite cousin Allyria was killed by fever. They kept her death from me, fed me false lies!" Ned said, tears glistening in his eyes.

He looked at Jon who remained silent. The King began to leave, Sansa and Robb staring after him unsure.

"Let me-"

"No. Let _me,_ " Ned said, cutting Robb of before getting up and following after his _cousin_.

He followed him out of the Godswood and told the Kingsguards waiting to remain with the rest of the family. Jon didn't need them. He had no authority over them but they seemed to understand the tense atmosphere so stood by and watched them go.

Jon stopped. "I want to be alone-"

"So do I," Ned said. "But we have to talk sometime. I saw what you saw and I'm just as confused and angry and... I have questions too."

"No more than I have."

"No," Ned agreed. "I'm sure you have many unanswered questions but one of them is answered. Ashara was your mother."

Jon's body tensed up and he continued to walk away prompting Ned to run after him.

"Talk to me-"

"I don't want to talk to anybody," Jon replied. "Now, leave me be-"

"Would it have been better if you never knew?" Ned asked gently. "I think I would be better off not knowing what we saw."

They continued heading back to the castle in silence, Ned unsure of how to comfort him or even speak without being met with silence.

He frowned when Jon went to the crypts.

"I'll leave you-"

"Come."

Ned nodded and followed him, the hairs on his arms standing up as they passed ancestors and relatives of the Starks. No family knew how to bury their dead better than the Starks.

They stopped in front of Eddard's statue and Ned turned to Jon, wondering what he was going to do.

"I always thought my father could tell no lie."

"Good for some. My father told me lies and he kept telling them," Ned replied, slightly hostile.

Jon nodded. "He killed my mother."

"Not directly."

"No, but he took me and she took her life in revenge."

Ned gasped. "Who would take their life to get revenge? Ashara-"

"Did anyone really know her?"

"Well, no. She was a mystery even when I was a child. I used to believe that she was a ghost," Ned said lightly. "There was a time that I thought I had only two cousins."

Jon continued to stare at his father's statue, wondering when it all went wrong. This all started at Harrenhal then it ended with a new King and many children being born or dying.

"Your Grace," Ned began softly. "I cannot imagine what you feel right this moment. But I can say that your father was right - you have half-siblings who love you and in losing your parents, you've grown stronger as a family." His voice began to choke up and he looked away. "Excuse me."

Ned left Jon to his thoughts and met Robb and Sansa outside, ready to enter.

"Prince Edric," she said, realising how close he was to tears.

"Excuse me, Your Grace, Princess Sansa," Ned greeted them, walking around them to leave.

"Go and see Jon. I'll speak with our guest," Sansa told her brother.

They parted ways and Sansa watched Rickon sadly wheel Arya inside.

"Get her to the Grand Maester," she told the young boy. "I assume Bran's still at the Godswood-"

"Let me go to Jon. I need to speak with him-"

"Arya, you need to rest. You can speak to him in the morn. Sleep well."

She ignored Arya's glares as she continued to follow Edric back to his quarters and into his chambers. She watched as he poured himself the wine they had earlier.

"Princess Sansa," he acknowledged her presence.

"It pains me that my brother is hurting but I can't overlook how you must be feeling too... My father caused your cousin's death and there aren't enough words to apologise for his mistakes."

Ned threw the goblet away, tears pouring down his cheeks as he sat down, shaking his head.

The wine stained the walls and dropped onto the floor, Sansa watching every drop seep down.

"That week, I lost three cousins. I learnt of Arthur's death then Ashara threw herself to her death and Allyria slit her own throat..." He said bitterly. "My father became angry and irritable and Allyria wasn't there to protect me. Everything I did, I did wrong and I couldn't go back to the time when my uncle was alive and we were all happy. When I had my mother and my sister..."

"A sister?"

"Alanna," he said. "She died in infanthood."

Sansa glanced downwards. "I'm sorry."

"I joined the Brotherhood to get away from Starfall, from the pain. What is the use of pretending to be happy when I'm not?" Ned asked her. "I can't remember the last time my father told me he cared for me. I'm sure your father told His Grace that many times."

"My father loved his children equally," she admitted. "I wasn't always nice to Jon, I took my mother's side on that as a stupid child. All I saw was a boy who wasn't fully one of us - who had my father's blood and his love. I didn't want to share my love with a bastard as a child but..."

"But?" Ned asked softly, looking her way.

"I can't imagine life without him. Jon is everything people said he couldn't be. He's Father's likeness to the core and he is a wonderful man despite everything people like I was back then put him through."

Ned sniffled, wiping his tears. "I admired your relationships with your siblings. If you didn't know, you wouldn't tell that he was only half of your brother."

Sansa sat down across from him, and poured him a goblet of wine before handing it over to him. He gave her a thankful smile.

"I'm not one to drink-"

"Neither am I," she replied. Her eyes began to water with tears and she took a shaky breath. "I don't know what to say to him."

"I don't think anyone does."

She began to shake her head. "My father... he took a woman's babe as she slept... I don't know if we would have known him if Father had left him with her. She was very hostile towards him - a woman of heartbreak. I think he was right but I can't accept how he did things."

"I thought I was the last one with Dayne blood." Ned sighed. "I have a cousin," he smiled sadly. "And he's a king."

"It was fate that my sister convinced you to take Dorne and come to Winterfell to meet us. Now, Jon may be able to have some of the memories you have about growing up at Starfall."

Ned nodded, sipping his wine. "Not now, though. I apologise but I fear I may be too sensitive."

"Take your time," she said, patting his knee. "I ought to see how he is."

In the crypts, Robb patiently waited, joining Jon in staring at the statue of their Lord Father. The man hadn't always been as honourable as they thought. They thought he couldn't do no wrong but...

"I don't know what to say, Jon. I don't know whether to be upset that my mother wasn't his first love as he always said she was or to be angry of how he treated yours."

"I don't want to talk, Robb," Jon replied quietly. "I don't want to think - I just want peace."

So Robb gave him that. Standing beside him in silence for as long as he needed to.

It might have been hours when Jon finally began to walk back outside the crypts. Robb followed silently.

"Do you want to hunt?" Jon asked, glancing towards the direwolves' den.

"Lead the way," Robb replied.

The next morn, they awoke in the den with the direwolves asleep by them and blood everywhere.

* * *

 **Before I get onto the notes, I have to say that after forty plus chapters, I figured this side plot needed to be wrapped up neatly before we could move on. This will eventually start another side plot in the future chapters. The decision to make Ashara Dayne the mother of Jon was due to the YouTube videos I found myself watching during the night when I was supposed to sleep. I've worked on this chapter (that's why there's only one for now) for a while as I wanted it to be right. I kept adding and rewriting things so they could work in terms of the books etc and future chapters. In the case of Jon's mother's identity, I don't know what I'd choose but I'm on the fence as a reader outside the groups. This may not cater to everyone's preference but this story is about two brothers ruling their kingdoms together and it kind of defeats the purpose if the RLJ theory was written in because that would make Jon superior than Robb and I wanted them to be equals so the Winter Throne could prevail.**

 **Also, I hope you like how I wrote this, as I said it was rewritten etc so enjoy it because I did enjoy writing this chapter with a few tears. Jon will have some moments with his siblings and affirmed cousin in the next chapter which I don't know when it will be up but it is in the works I assure you. We will also return to Jaime, Brienne and the Targaryens in the next chapter too so it may be a long one, I don't know. Onto the notes. (PS: I don't know why I chose eight to be the amount for notes. Probably because I never go beyond eight points during the chapter? I don't know haha.)**

 **Notes for this chapter:**

 **(1) Jaime isn't recovering well and his needed medicines and treatment come from King's Landing.**

 **(2) Edric Dayne speaks with Arya about why she decided to wait on her wedding to Gendry.**

 **(3) Sansa and Ned flirt a little before going for a midnight ride where at the same time, her siblings are warging and 'hunting'. They are curious about her close relationship with Ned.**

 **(4) Bran uses Ned to see if there is a connection between the Daynes and Jon with the possiblity of Ashara being his mother.**

 **(5) It is revealed that Ashara was Jon's mother and that Ned took him as a baby from her whilst she slept. She then committed suicide in front of a heartbroken Ned and her sister, Allyria. Then, Allyria commits suicide to be with her siblings and it is revealed that Edric Dayne didn't live a happy life since his father's grief over losing his elder brother (Arthur, Ashara and Allyria's father). his wife Lyenne and daughter, Alanna as well as his nephew and nieces.**

 **(6) Ned tells Catelyn the truth and a few more home truths.**

 **(7) Jon wants to be alone but his cousin and brother try to confort him. Robb reveals that he doesn't know how to feel to make his brother feel better, they later go for a hunt.**

 **(8) Ned is comforted by Sansa who reveals she doesn't know what to say or do.**

 **My charatisation of Dorian Dayne - Dorian, raven haired with violet eyes, was a happy man as were all the Daynes but after his eldest child, Alanna was killed by a fever when she was a child, he became unhappy. This was when Ned was 3 years old. A few days later, his wife died due to grief. A year later, around the time of Harrenhal, his elder brother dies of natural causes and leaves Starfall to one of his heirs. Dorian is thrown into further grief after losing three relatives consequtively then after Robert's Rebellion, is thrown into anger more than despair following his nephew's death but knows it was an admirable death at least. Then, Ashara's suicide and her little sister's suicide made the man even more depressed until his last breath. He isn't alive at the time of this story and a bit more background on Ned's life will be revealed as a side plot.**

 **My charactisation of Allyria Dayne - youngest daughter of the main branch of Daynes (but Dorian's later becomes the main branch), very sweet with blonde hair and violet eyes. She is somewhat of a nanny for Ned, looking after him and keeping him away from her uncle's harsh ways. She grew up quickly following her father's death having lost her mother already when she gave birth to Allyria. She wasn't close with Arthur but was with Ashara, lovingly calling her 'Ash' as Ashara called her 'Ria'. Allyria is not one to be a dreamer, she is a realist unlike Ashara who is a dreamer. She was young but a woman grown already. She quickly killed herself after witnessing Ashara throw herself into the sea in grief and Ned Stark regrets having all siblings' blood on his hands hence, the Daynes being a sore subject for him during his years alive since then.**

 **I wil probably do one for Ned but since he's a sort of supporting character, it will come up eventually in the future chapters anyway.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Replies to reviews:**

 **DarylDixon'sLover [chapter 43]: He was, yes but he believed he had his reasons. How Catelyn acted reminds me of what she told Talisa in the show that she couldn't love a motherless child. In the show, she had no reason not to love Jon in my opinion but my reasoning in chapter 43 makes her seem more human as opposed to the bitch who wished a child dead then went back on her words to her gods. At least, Jon's a reminder of her husband's first love in this story, giving her a little reason to not accept the child. I believe if Jon's mother wasn't highborn or someone Ned had feelings for, she'd be more forgiving and willing to take care of Jon from a distance as opposed to ignoring his existence. Here are some more bits on Aegon. He won't be a supporting character so this chapter and a few more after will be the last of him.  
**

 **Wright [chapter 43]: Ned believed he had reasons to take Jon from his mother. He was wrong and as Ashara said, he wasn't always honourable but he tried to do the right thing which had repercussions resulting in two suicides. I would imagine that over time, any time a Dayne was mentioned, Ned would be angry with himself for being so foolish as a young man regarding Ashara and Jon. Also, Ned as an adult was very different from Ned as an adolescent. He was young, he'd lost three family members and it was just him and Benjen so gaining two sons and a wife was what he needed back then. And now, Ned Dayne who has lived his life without any family has gained a cousin and that cousin's siblings as a family - he already sees Arya as a somewhat annoying little sister. I don't think I'll pair him with Sansa, they are more or less (family now but not blood-related) just banter with each other because Sansa can't stay a single woman for ages so Ned is kind of helping her get back in the dating game by complimenting her. Having someone other than family tell you are wonderful and beautiful you are will have an effect. It's just like when she rejected Tyrion only to learn that Tyrion saw her as a daughter as opposed to a lover - she's been rejected and abused by men most of her life so Ned Dayne is a breath of fresh air to help her gain her confidence again. It's as she joked in a previous chapter that she wouldn't want Jon and Robb to force a guy to like her - she wants them to accept her for who she is as opposed to who her brothers are.**

 **Levi [chapter 43]: Eighteen and above is where real life happens, no more fun and games, exactly. The ignorance is real and you've got to be truthful to yourself and honest. It's easy to lose yourself and become a different person but you've got to work hard and protect yourself as well as love yourself. The only person you can tell a lie and not get away with it is yourself at the end of the day, no matter how much you try to believe the lie which may be, "I'm happy and I can do this". Just keep smiling and take it one day at a time, life will get easier but the hard graft won't stop until it's time for it to stop on its own. Thank you, I think chapter 43 was the most emotional chapter I've written even on par with Bran's death and Arya not quite accepting it as her siblings somewhat did. I guess finding out you've got a long-lost family member is daunting and emotional to anyone but with Jon's broody and withdrawn, somewhat introvert ways, I tried to stick to that and how he might react. His life has been a lie and his life has hurt other lives in the process in a butterfly effect kind of way. If he wasn't born, Ned would choose Catelyn and Ashara and her sister will still be alive so, many things are on his mind and he is trying to connect them to make sense but he can't do so if his siblings and new cousin keep feeding him what they think because he won't be able to get a conclusion for himself. But he will spend time in this chapter with them and he has a conversation with his wife that will help him see through the fog of lies and betrayal he has gone through. Sansa and Ned are more or less just flirting, he's helping her get over Ramsay and the idea of never falling in love again. Now that she is his cousin's half-sister, he has gained a cousin in her and their relationship (like his and Arya's) will strengthen and he'd do anything for his newfound family such as help Arya understand why she does and says things (chapter 43 when she's on her sick bed). He's the Starks' moral support but he too has his demons and they will be there to give him a shoulder to cry on. It also strengthens Dorne's connection to the Winter Throne which is an added bonus. I'm sure you're handsome, everyone is! I'm the least attractive one in my family yet, I've had more luck at dating than my brother (not my sister, she's too young to even think about boys haha) but I guess it's your personality that matters. I've got this really good friend that I've been speaking to non-stop these past few weeks and he told me that our relationship is one of the best ones he's ever had. We're not dating or anything but it's because of my personality as opposed to my looks although he did compliment me on that after seeing a family photo where my siblings and cousins looked one hundred per cent better than I did. I guess if you speak to someone, without seeing them often, your relationship can flourish and then they would like you for you and not your looks. I'm only in my first year at university and I believe that I can find that long-term partner here, even if I can't I won't let anything stop me from finding love. It will happen for me and you and everyone but it takes time. I was crying about this to a family friend, my aunt, cousin and mother and they told me the same thing - time. Good luck! And you're not ranting, you're a wonderful reviewer! I'm sure I rant a lot, I do face to face too!**

* * *

"Lord Commander Tollett," Daenerys greeted the man as he entered through the gates of Winterfell. "Thank you for personally coming to transport the prisoner."

"You're welcome, Lady Daenerys. He will be well cared for on the journey there," Edd said. "I can't promise he will be at Castle Black, though."

Dany nodded sadly. "I know," she whispered. "A relative of mine was a maester there."

"I'm sorry, Maester Aemon was a good man," Edd told her.

"If they can compare my late relative to my nephew... Please, have mercy on him."

"Castle Black is a prison, my Lady. There is no mercy in a prison," Edd replied. "I will have him near me if that helps?"

"I don't want to cause conflict between myself and the Kings. Treat him as an equal prisoner," she said, dusting her dress off.

"We won't leave until two hours time - we have stopped to eat first," Edd said softly. "You have two hours with him, my Lady."

Dany blushed and nodded, leaving him to talk to her nephew in the dungeons.

Aegon sat away from the light, his face slightly bruised but other than that, he was mostly untouched. His clothes were dirty, probably from being thrown into the cell.

"Aegon?" Dany called out softly. "Do you wish for me to sit with you until you leave? The... Lord Commander Tollett has given us two hours before you must be taken to take the Black."

"What happens?" His croaky voice came. "After I've served my sentence?"

"You'll come with me to Dragonstone as agreed with by the Kings. They fear for your safety regarding disobeying their orders and Princess Arya's. She has a list - a kill list."

"An assassin must have," Aegon muttered darkly. "How does the Kingslayer fare?"

Dany frowned. "I can't tell you."

"Will you visit?"

"The Kings said I could but we'll see," she replied tersely. "I still can't believe... I had you then, you went and did this... Now, I've lost you all over again."

"I've done this to our family. We could have been reunited properly, the last dragons but I ruined it," Aegon sobbed. "I'm sorry, Aunt Dany..."

Dany faltered. She barely knew him but he was family and that was all that counted. The last two dragons, mayhaps there would be a future for them after his sentence.

"Just keep to yourself, and do not start any conflict. The years will go by quickly," she told him. "Come, let me see your cheek."

He shuffled towards the bars and she retrieved a cloth from her pocket, dabbing at his bruise.

"Look after yourself. Eat well, as you can see - the North is usually very cold," she said softly. "I will be counting the days down until we're reunited properly as a family. Family and love are all anyone has got and if they have neither, life will be hard."

"Can you tell them that I am truly sorry? I couldn't let my anger-"

"They know. The Kings are very honourable and understanding men. You have no reason to fear them," Dany replied. "They understand. Gods, they understand so much about anger and hatred and revenge... Did you hear what happened to the Freys?"

Aegon nodded. "Princess Arya told me - she killed them all and baked them in a pie to Lord Frey," he said quietly. "They understand?"

"They do and that's why your sentence is a light one, my nephew. If you wish to rest, I'll be here until you leave."

"Thank you."

"What is family for?"

...

Jaime's eyes cracked open and he moaned slightly, feeling a sweaty hand take his own sweaty one.

"Jaime?" Brienne whispered, not wanting to disturb the Princess behind her. She would be taken to her chambers later on after her wound was checked.

"Wench," Jaime said weakly, a small smile. "You're here?"

Brienne nodded, wondering if he could see her properly. "I'm here. The Kings have granted me leave to see you get better."

"I will get better," Jaime replied. "For us."

She smiled. "Six years to go," she said.

"Six years until you're mine and I'm yours..."

She watched him fall back asleep, placing a chaste kiss onto his feverish head. She turned back to Lorin who gave her a sad smile.

"I've found some remedies of the North which may help. They were in a maester's book from before Maester Luwin's time. The hand is washed out but I will study it and I will get your betrothed better, Lady Commander."

"Thank you, Grand Maester," she replied.

"Take as long as you need. He will be out of it, the Milk of Poppy helping him to sleep."

Brienne replied with a nod and took her belt off, sitting comfortably by her lover's side as he slept.

"Has anyone informed Lord Tyrion?"

"The Kings wished to. Although, I don't know if they have sent a raven yet," Lorin truthfully replied. "Lord Tyrion is really busy trying to get the Iron Bank to stop releasing funds to his sister."

"We shan't disturb him then." Brienne sighed.

Downstairs, Rickon attacked a dummy under the watchful eye of Ygritte.

She was worried about her husband, the man hadn't slept by her side that night and she soon found out from Talisa that Robb had been gone too.

She didn't know what the siblings went to do over the night but all she could deduce was that they were silent and withdrawn, shaken by whatever happened.

"Rickon!" She called out, making the boy jump when his sword pierced into the dummy, making sand spill out. "Don't worry, we'll have someone patch it up again."

"Sorry," Rickon muttered, almost close to tears. "I don't know where Jon is and I want to speak to him."

"You and me both, Little Lord," she said softly, hugging him. "What did happen?"

Rickon shook his head, wiping his tears. "I can't tell you, it hurts very much though."

"Was it something to do with a relative?"

"You need to speak to Jon," Rickon replied.

"So, it _is_ about him?" The Queen asked curiously. "We'll find him later. Let's get some food down you."

...

Jon laid down on the river bank as Robb swam in the lake, trying to convince his brother to cool down from the harsh sun.

"I'm fine, here," Jon said, wondering if it was for the nineteenth or twentieth time that he'd said so.

"I haven't seen Talisa this morn. Have you seen Ygritte?" Robb called out.

"I'll speak with her later," Jon replied. "I'm ready to speak though..."

He heard a splash and he sat up to see Robb submerged into the water before he swam back up.

"Did you say something?"

Jon rolled his eyes and laid back down. "Come out!"

Robb grinned and got out of the water, slipping his clothes back on. He then sat beside Jon and picked a stone up, throwing it into the lake.

"We should bring the children here," Robb said. "They'd love this. The peace, the sun, the flowers and the animals."

"Hmm, indeed," Jon replied. "I want to talk about what we saw... I'm sorry Father loved my mother before yours."

Robb frowned. "What have you got to be sorry for? Father was human just like the rest of us are. Mother even loved Uncle Brandon once. Did you know they were expected to marry?"

"Yes but I never knew she loved him," Jon said, shaking his head. "I never knew that. I never knew much about your mother."

"She didn't give you a chance to. Our mothers and father made mistakes and they weren't the people we thought they were..."

"All I wanted as a child was to have what you and our siblings had. Two loving parents but I was denied that and I moved on. But knowing now... I want to know all about her; what she liked, what she didn't, what I got from her..." Jon trailed off. "I have many questions."

"I don't know if they would be answered but all I know is, I'm here for you and so are our siblings. You're a wolf and we will always be a pack."

They remained silent for a while, admiring the sound of birdsong and the heat of the sun.

"Spring is lovely, isn't it?" Robb asked. "We should have feasts outside, the air would do us all good."

"Hmm," Jon replied, closing his eyes. "One more hour?"

Robb laid down. "One more hour." He smiled, closing his eyes.

...

Arya grunted as she tried to sit up but was immediately pushed back down by Sansa.

"Seriously, Arya," Sansa muttered. "Just rest and you will be better quicker."

"Aegon's going and I-"

"You need to do what?" Sansa asked. "Leave him be. Forget about him, he will serve his sentence and Ser Jaime will get better."

"I don't give a shit about Jaime Lannister," Arya snapped. "If I'm seen as weak-"

Sansa cut her off, slipping some water into her sister's mouth, almost making the young woman choke.

"Sansa!" She spluttered.

"You talk too much and no one sees you as weak. Trust me on that," Sansa replied.

Arya relented, drinking the water properly as Sansa's hand guided her. She hated being treated like an invalid or a child but her sister was right, she'd be better quicker if she let her body do its job and heal.

"I can't recall how many times I've been stabbed," Arya said softly when she finished drinking.

"It's been that many?" Sansa gasped.

"It's not a nice feeling..."

Sansa nodded. "I wouldn't imagine so. Robb was stabbed in the heart by a knife and all over his body by arrows... Jon was stabbed six times, the final stab into his heart as well... Bran-"

"Are we all that relentless?" Arya breathed out. "Oh, gods!"

Sansa began to laugh. "You see why I worry?"

"I would too," Arya said with a smile.

There was a knock on the door and she ordered the person to enter before closing her eyes. They were suddenly heavy and she yawned.

"Tired?" Sansa asked as the door opened.

"Very."

Sansa turned and smiled when Jon entered, closing the door behind him and taking a seat on the bed by Arya's feet.

"Look who's here."

Arya opened her eyes and reached out a hand for Jon to take. He took it willingly.

"I'm sorry, Jon," she said. "I can't imagine what you're going through."

"I can't imagine what I'm going through," Jon said truthfully. "But I'm glad I have my family by my side."

Sansa beamed, taking his other hand and squeezing it. "We're here for you. If you need us, we're there."

"We're your sisters, Jon. Regardless of who your mother was," Arya told him. "We will never truly know what was going through Father's mind when he took you from Lady Ashara but I can't say we didn't benefit..." Tears sprung to her eyes. "You're my brother, Jon and I've loved growing up with you protecting me and by my side. Being apart from everyone was hard and I tried to pretend that I didn't hurt but I did hurt - a lot."

"I'm relieved that you're all my siblings," Jon said, kissing their foreheads. "The past is the past and we can only move on."

Arya nodded, sniffling. "Yes, we can."

"Let's leave you to rest," Sansa told her, tucking her in so she couldn't escape. "I will return and Grand Maester Lorin will check on you every hour."

Arya scowled and watched her siblings stand up, Jon giving her one last kiss on her forehead before they left her to her thoughts.

She wasn't afraid to admit that she missed Gendry.

Outside, Sansa gave Jon a proper hug, rubbing his back in a comforting circle.

"We've all been worried. How are you really?" She asked, parting from him.

He shrugged. "I don't know. I'm not sure if I'm happy that I know or not. For a minute, I thought you'd all hate me."

"Hate you for what?" Sansa asked softly, pulling him away from Arya's door so she couldn't be disturbed.

"That Father loved my mother first."

Sansa scoffed lightly. "Love is a strange thing, Jon. I'm sure Father loved Lady Ashara and then came to love Mother but that doesn't mean we'd resent you for _his_ actions. You're innocent in all of this - you were the one taken from your mother!"

"Leading to her throwing herself to her death..." Jon whispered as a deep frown played on his lips. "Edric barely knew her so I can't get answers from him."

"I'm sorry that you were denied a chance to know her, to have a mother's love. From the vision, I could tell she really loved you," Sansa told him gently. "She looked _strong_ and you probably got that from her. You definitely got her hair colour, that's certain. Who can say that they come from not one but _two_ attractive families?"

She received a small smile and she nudged his shoulder.

"There's that smile. You really ought to smile more, no matter what shit we find ourselves in..." She said. "You will get through this, Jon. I promise you that."

"Thank you, Sansa."

"I need to go and see my daughter and you need to speak with your wife."

Jon nodded. "I do. I'll speak to you later. Mayhaps dinner with everyone. Even Ned."

Sansa gave him a smile. "That's a lovely idea. See you later."

They parted ways and Jon headed downstairs to the courtyard where Rickon was with some guards, cleaning and sharpening their swords. It was a disciplined thing to do and Jon was proud that his little brother took his duties seriously.

Rickon's eyes brightened when he saw Jon coming his way, the guards immediately standing.

"Stand down," Jon said with a small smile. "I just need Ser Rickon."

Rickon promised his new friends that he'd be back, following Jon to a more private spot.

"About the vision-"

"I'm just relieved that you're my brother," Rickon quickly said. "I'm sorry about your mother but Father was right in a way. What he did was wrong but I- _we_ would have never known you and I can't imagine not knowing you. You've really supported me and my wishes."

Jon brought Rickon to his chest, hugging him tightly as Rickon returned the hug just as eagerly.

"You're grown up," Jon breathed out.

"I wouldn't be if not for you. I wouldn't be alive if not for you," Rickon said. "Ramsay Bolton would have killed me that day but you refused to let him win and I survived and we got our home back."

Jon smiled, his eyes watering. "Keep fighting, Rickon," he said. "You're a _man_ of valiance."

"Like a _Valiant Wolf_?" Rickon asked, parting from the hug with a bright smile.

"You're on the path towards that, Little Wolf."

Rickon scowled but then he smiled. "Thank you, White Wolf."

"Always, Rickon."

Jon was about to walk away but he stopped, ruffling his younger brother's ginger locks and receiving a glare.

"Who are you trying to impress?" The King teased, leaving the boy to fix his hair. "Lady Mormont's not even here," he smirked.

When he arrived in his chambers, he was surprised to only see Ygritte, the twins nowhere to be seen.

"They're with the wet nurses," Ygritte explained, slow sipping on Dornish Wine. "Prince Edric brought this for you," she said, gesturing to the bottle. "The very best and apparently, the most expensive in Dorne."

Jon sat down, pouring himself some. "I'd have to thank him."

"What is going on, Jon?" She asked softly. "Now, I know nothing and I don't like doing so."

"Bran had a vision." Jon sighed.

"And?"

"I found out my mother's identity," he finished, sipping the wine. "He's right, this is the best I've ever had." He lifted the goblet and sniffed it. "Sweet yet bitter at the same time..."

Ygritte frowned. "So, who was your mother? This Ashara Dayne woman everyone from the Small Council spoke of?"

Jon gave her a nod. "Yes... At least I know how we had two babes."

"You were a twin?" Ygritte asked softly.

"She died during childbirth. Another reason for my father to mark insanity on my mother. She was a woman grieving so many losses yet he took me from her chambers as she slept."

She gasped in shock, placing her wine down and leaning forward to take his hand.

"I would still have been a bastard but I'd have a mother, a better life in the South."

"But you wouldn't have met me or known the love of your half-siblings..." Ygritte said quietly.

"No, I wouldn't have but I keep thinking about what could have been," he replied.

Ygritte released a soft sigh. "Everything happens for a reason. I know nothing I can do or say will make you feel better than you currently do but at least you're surrounded by people who love you no matter how many times they pull a knife on you..." That gained a small smile. "There's my handsome husband..." She smiled. "Where do you go from here, now that you know?"

"At the end of the day, I have a family. Two sisters and three brothers who love me and don't resent me for what happened in the past. In finding out who my mother was, I've given a lonely man a family. I've got a cousin..."

"I'm sure Prince Edric is just as happy to have you in his life."

Jon nodded. "As you said, everything happens for a reason."

Their lips met in a soft embrace and soon their conversation and wine were forgotten about.

...

Jon watched Dany's face fall when Aegon was placed into a cell being pulled by a horse. He gave her a small comforting smile which she returned.

"I heard you had quite the night, Your Grace," she whispered, gesturing to the direwolves.

"I did. I heard you spent his remaining time here with him," he replied.

She nodded. "He was worried, I just calmed his thoughts. He's a boy who has lost everything but I will be there for him. He's got dragon blood after all..."

Robb joined them and gave Dany a comforting smile too which she returned. She was glad to have such caring and understanding friends like them.

Jon left their sides just as the men from Castle Black began to ride away. He spotted Bran waiting for him, a bow and quiver attached to his back.

"Doing archery, Bran?" Jon asked him.

"I was thinking we could speak? Away from the castle?"

"Hunting? You hated hunting."

Bran chuckled softly. "I was a child. I barely liked the sight of blood. You and Robb didn't help matters when you forced me to watch Father behead that man."

"You were of age to watch-"

"I couldn't kill a butterfly, much less a man," Bran said. "I had night terrors since then until..."

Until he was pushed from the tower and became a cripple.

"We all know I was never meant to be swinging any swords and passing sentences," Bran said lightly. "But the rest of you are attached to your weapons." He began to walk off. "You can teach me how to hunt rabbits."

"I think you've got that sorted," Jon replied, following him. "You showed Arya up."

Bran smirked. "Well, let's see if I can perfect my techniques on a moving target."

They decided to forgo horses, taking Ghost and Blizzard with them with storage for any game being pulled by the white direwolf who kept trying to sniff out the ginger one.

"I won't be surprised if we have pups soon," Bran told his brother. "But Blizzard's stubborn."

"She hasn't been fully tamed."

"In all honesty, have either of them?" Bran asked. "Nymeria joined a wolf pack, Ghost wanders off on his own and Grey Wind treats the castle as if _he's_ the king."

Jon laughed. "That is very true. I understand Nymeria because Arya tried and tried but she never understood things when we first got them. Then Nymeria spent the next years in the wild along with Grey Wind. But Ghost... Ghost has always been with me."

"Then why haven't you fully tamed him?"

"He doesn't need to be," Jon said, turning to see his direwolf relieving himself by a nearby tree. "He's there when I need him without even calling for him."

"Out of all of us, you and Ghost have spent the most time with each other. Your connection is very strong," Bran replied, turning to see the direwolf now bothering Blizzard. "Would you get him to _stop_ trying to-"

Jon's eyes widened and he quickly called Ghost away from Blizzard. "Not that we wouldn't want pups for the children but _still_..."

Bran laughed, stroking his direwolf's back. "He should give her time, she hasn't been fully used to us yet."

"I think this is a nice spot," Jon called out, taking his bow and quiver out. "Shall I or you?"

"You first," Bran said. "I will watch from a safe distance!"

"I should be saying that to you, the cheek!"

Jon easily claimed three rabbits and one deer, turning to face Bran with a bow.

"That is how it's done."

Bran smirked, grabbing his own bow and quiver and passing his brother. He took an arrow out and inspected it with his fingers, watching his prey.

"One deer, hmm?" He asked Jon. "Let's see if I can make that _three_."

"If you can claim two more deer, I'll give you my Dornish Wine that I got from Ned."

Bran nodded and within thirty minutes, he had claimed not two but three deer and turned back to grin at his brother.

"Is it sweet?"

Jon playfully scowled. "But bitter. It's yours."

"Keep it," Bran laughed. "Speaking of our Dornish guest... I'm sorry about-"

"It's fine. I've lost count on how many times one of you or I have apologised."

"For Father's mistakes? Yes," Bran replied. "I would imagine it would be many times..." He watched as his brother began to gut one of the rabbits. "Shall I start a fire?"

"Please," Jon replied, turning his attention to the dead animal. "Do you think I should be angry? I don't feel anger or grief or sadness... I don't know how to react."

Bran looked up from the embers which began to light. "I wouldn't know, Jon," he replied softly, encouraging the fire. "What do you feel?"

Jon shrugged. "Emptiness."

"I'm sorry, Jon. But do you really hate Father for wanting you to know us?"

Jon's eyes drifted over to Ghost who grinned happily at his master, wanting to be petted and stroked and loved by the man. He was a scary beast with a tender heart and a quiet soul, something Jon reflected on.

"Father never treated me differently - I was his son and that was that," Jon began. "But there was always a distance. I could feel it, things changed when Robb and I began to wield swords. Then, I knew that I was always just the bastard and Robb was the heir. It was obvious back then, even as a child."

"Being a bastard doesn't take anything away from you," Bran told him. "And yes, Father did distance himself away from you and I hate that he did. Mother thought you'd always usurp Robb - if she could see you both now."

"I never cared for any titles, I knew my place. Before I thought of joining the Night's Watch, I wanted to run away. I don't know what I'd be or where I'd end up..." Jon admitted. "I could fight - a sellsword mayhaps. Then, Uncle Benjen visited and I couldn't stop thinking about taking the Black, where everyone was equal."

Bran nodded in understanding. "I see how it was an option for you. You made Lord Commander," he said proudly. "You became a man."

"I did, aye. The hard way, though," he replied, receiving a laugh from Bran. He joined in.

"I love you, Jon."

"Love you too, Bran."

...

Later at night, Ned knocked on the door to the solar and when he was granted entrance, he came in and sat down.

"Dinner was lovely, thank you," he told Jon. "I know we didn't get a chance to speak with Arya taking your attention so... I was hoping we could now."

Jon nodded slowly. "What _did_ you know about her?"

Ned shrugged. "She liked to sing. She took long walks and she was very caring and sweet but she stole the hearts of many men. If I recall rightly, Ser Barristan Selmy was one of her admirers. Your father wasn't the only one to fall under her charms."

"What do you think I got from her? I think that I've only got my father in me - I can't tell which parts are hers. Definitely not the eyes."

Ned smiled. "No, our violet eyes aren't in you. Your hair though... Daynes are either born blonde or dark haired. Although, you may have got that from your Stark blood so... I guess you're right, you can't really tell."

Jon returned the smile but it didn't reach his eyes. Even though he wished to move on from whatever this was, he couldn't find himself being happy about the situation.

His mother was no longer a mystery but it felt as if he lost her all over again. That she died right now and he'll never get the image of her falling to her death out of his head.

He decided to change the subject. "Sansa."

"What about her?" Ned asked, a little smirk playing on his lips.

"You've been spending time with her. I've noticed, we all have," Jon replied.

"Your sister is a beautiful woman and I'm sure one day she would find a man who will love her unconditionally. I am _not_ that man, I assure you," Ned said.

Jon frowned. "But-"

"Her confidence in men has been tainted due to her situation with Ramsay Bolton. So far, the only men she spends time with now are her brothers and former husband. She needs to regain a confident image of _herself_ before she can move on and find love for real. I'm just helping her to see the beauty inside her. She doesn't look damaged to me," Ned replied softly. "Same with Arya. She is scared that Gendry won't love who she has become now. She's trying to get back to the person she was but it's hard for her. That's why she asked him for three years."

Jon gasped. Had he really been neglecting his sisters' personal lives? He'd been busy but he had noticed Arya feeling down lately. He had put it due to Gendry leaving but it was _more_ than that and she kept telling him and Robb about it.

"You've been here for a short while yet, you see everything," Jon told him. "See it clearer than we do."

"It was my job to see through people," Ned admitted. "Some people are better at it than others. Mayhaps speak to them, understand what they want."

"Robb suggested a family feast."

"Wonderful. Connect with your family, be _stronger_." Ned beamed. "Did you enjoy the wine? I believe your wife had a taste for it. There's more where it comes from."

Jon chuckled. "Thank you. We did enjoy the wine."

"Good," Ned said, standing up. "I'm glad we met. I didn't have much family after my father died so finding out we're cousins, gives me a reason to leave Starfall every once in a while."

Jon reached a hand towards him and Ned met it, shaking their hands firmly. "I'm glad we met too."

* * *

 **Notes for this chapter:**

 **(1) Aegon is taken to Castle Black and Dany spends his remaining time at Winterfell with him.**

 **(2) Brienne and Jaime share a moment as he recovers.**

 **(3) The Stark siblings worry about Jon, each of them expressing that they will be there for Jon no matter what.**

 **(4) Arya recovers and is visited by Sansa and Jon where she tells Jon that she's glad he is her brother.**

 **(5) Outside of Arya's room, Sansa makes Jon feel better and apologises that Eddard prevented him from having a mother. She also promises that he'd get through it with their support.**

 **(6) Jon visits Rickon and Ygritte, telling his wife what happened and gaining the support from his younger brother and wife.**

 **(7) Bran spends time with Jon and their direwolves, telling Jon that he loves him.**

 **(8) Jon and Ned speak and Ned tells him that he should notice his sisters' feelings and spend more time with them knowing that Jon wouldn't want to think about his own problems. Ned also thanks him for giving him a family.**


	45. Chapter 45

**Replies to reviews:**

 **DarylDixon'sLover [chapter 44]: Thank you very much! Hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

 **Wright [chapter 44]: Jon has an amazing family. We'll see about Arya, there is still some character development for her and after the Iron Throne Showdown, we will revisit her development. Ned Dayne is now an important character and his words to each family member or other characters will be important and useful. He's a reflective person, he sees things before they happen or are picked up on. He would want to support everyone despite not focusing on his own issues but now the Starks are his family, he'd have their support.  
**

 **Levi [chapter 44]: No problem! Being close to your family is everything if you have one, they have your back. And no worries, you're fine! And time... well, my phone helps for starters, haha! Review whatever you want, I don't mind lol. Positive things though! We need to spread positivity and be happy. And also, don't worry! It's nice to give out advice when needed. In my friendship group, I'm the one to help others in need or in just a talk. Then I go and vent to my mother because I consider her to be my best friend haha. Thank you very much and I hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

 **Before I get on, I might be going on a short break with this story. It's only short as I can't leave it for too long - I've got chapters written. I have to focus on 1) my education lmao and 2) other stories that I've neglected since last year and I hate that I'm hurting those fans so I hope you understand but this break won't be for long!**

 **Also, what are your ideas about two kings ruling and my decision to use the NAJ theory? A review baffled me because I keep explaining my reasoning behind the decisions I make hence, _The Kings in the North_ and having them remain half-brothers so they're equal. Also, is this fast-paced? I try not to make it, I make chapters seem like weeks when in fact, it's been days or even on the same day. **

**Another question: Do any RLJ believers or theorists read this story regardless of me using NAJ for this story to make sense? Because this isn't about a Targaryen on the throne or one sibling being better than the other, this is about a Stark dynasty and every member of the family being equals. I've also said that I'm on the fence about RLJ and NAJ so I use whichever theory supports my story at the end of the day.**

* * *

Birdsong.

Birdsong was beautiful and Sansa hummed under her breath to Little Cat. Tully blues met Dayne violets and she gave Ned a bright smile, gesturing for him to take a seat.

As he did, they were splashed by Rickon who sent them an apologetic glance before trying to get one over on Bran who had simply wanted to swim in the lake before the water attack had occurred.

"Your brothers were right," Ned said. "This spot is breathtaking."

Sansa beamed, turning around to see the Kings busy cooking the animals they'd hunted, arguing that they hadn't gutted them properly. It was something or another between those two and it made her laugh.

"It truly is. We haven't had the chance to be a family. Jon and Robb are always busy, Arya's always indisposed or wants to be alone, Rickon has his duties, Bran is Bran and the Queens are either tending to the ill or hunting," she replied.

Speaking of the Queens, they sat under a tree away from the sun with the twins in their arms. Arya laid down nearby, eyes closed but Sansa could tell she was still in pain even though the drama with the Faceless Man had now been over a moonturn ago. The direwolves laid protectively over Arya and the Queens, Nymeria now and then patrolling as they only requested for two Kingsguards to be present - Warwick and Tormund.

"Are your brothers ever marching South?" Ned asked curiously. He gave Little Cat his finger when she reached for it.

"I don't know, we've all stopped asking," Sansa said. "I don't know anything about that. I don't mind waiting, though. But each minute we wait is less time to kill Cersei."

"Wasn't the order to wait until she'd given birth?"

"How do we even know she's with child?" Sansa retorted. "Has anyone seen her?"

Ned shrugged. "Didn't Ser Jaime say so to Lady Brienne?"

"Cersei's a liar," Sansa said. "I know her better than my siblings - she _lies_. Mayhaps she tricked Ser Jaime to get him to stay."

"Can we not speak about Cersei or any Lannister?" They heard Arya say. "This is supposed to be our day."

Sansa threw her a smile. "Yes, Arya," she said. She turned to Ned. "I think Little Cat wishes to be in the water but I don't want to go. I think Rickon throwing water on us was enough swimming for one day."

Ned chuckled, slipping his shirt off. "Hand her here," he said, taking the child from her mother after Sansa had stripped the babe. "Does she like water?"

"She does. I don't really," Sansa said quietly. "Go on. I'll help Robb and Jon."

Ned and Little Cat entered the lake, joining Rickon in his mission to annoy Bran by throwing water on the young Prince.

"All I wanted was a peaceful swim!" Bran laughed, gently splashing his niece.

"What are you two complaining about?" Sansa asked her older brothers, sitting on a log by the fire.

Robb shoved a rabbit's carcass in her face. "Does this look properly gutted?"

She rolled her eyes. "Bring it here," she said, taking it and a knife from Jon. "You both were trained to do this. Better than me."

"I apologise if I don't hunt and gut my own food!" Robb said with a laugh.

"Grey Wind," Sansa retorted.

"Grey Wind doesn't have hands to gut anything. I eat them straight."

She frowned in disgust. "Bones and all?"

"He's a direwolf, what do you expect?"

He shared a laugh with Jon and she resisted the urge to throw up at her brother's confession about his direwolf's diet when he warged into the beast.

When she was finished, she gave the meat to Jon and went off to clean her hands. As she scrubbed them clean in the lake, she smiled at the sound of Little Cat's laughter. The babe was now in Rickon's arms and she splashed the water happily.

Returning to her other brothers, she watched as they sorted the different meats above the fire. There was rabbit, squirrel, chicken and deer.

"The smallfolk finally have the season for some crops," she said. "I was thinking we could have more orphans of age to help harvest."

"Of course," Jon said. "We have been listening to many reports of lack of workforce."

She nodded. "I can handle that if you don't mind? I'd like to be useful and I can listen to the smallfolk's issues if you, Robb nor Ser Davos can't."

She was the Lady of Winterfell, a joint position with Bran as he accepted the role partially until he left for Moat Cailin. Sansa didn't mind, the role would be shared so none of them held heavy burdens.

"Go ahead," Robb told her, handing her a goblet of wine. "What do you think about Prince Edric?"

Sansa blushed furiously, looking away from their heavy gazes. "He's a friend! I keep telling you all-"

"I know," Jon said with a smile. "If he could be more, would you want it to happen?"

She quickly shook her head. "I'm not ready."

"Will you ever be ready?"

She shrugged. "I don't know," she said. "There are some things I wouldn't want anyone seeing. I can't even see them myself," she said softly.

Jon studied her, how she was about to place her hand on a spot on her covered arm but she quickly withdrew her hand and used it to turn the meat.

"It's really hot, Sansa," Robb said, not noticing what she'd done before. "Are you sure you don't want your sleeves off?"

She gave him a small smile. "I'm sure," she replied quickly.

"Sansa..." Jon trailed off, her eyes meeting his. "Do you wish to take a walk?"

She sighed before nodding and getting up. She waited for Robb to call Bran over to continue cooking their food before she walked off with both Kings flanking her sides.

When they were a decent distance away, enough to still be near if needed, Sansa took a seat on a tree stump.

"He liked to hurt me in places no one could see. Then he didn't care so..." She pulled her sleeves up, revealing aged scars and burns. "It was Winter, I had no reason for short sleeves."

She could see the anger and guilt in her brothers' eyes and she avoided them, tears stinging her eyes.

"If I'd got to the Vale quick enough to stop Littlefinger from-"

"You can't dwell on the 'what ifs', Robb," she told him. "I've moved on. I'm happy, we're home and we have our pack and our children..."

"Sansa, are you happy?" Jon asked her.

She nodded. "Of course, I am! Truly..." She trailed off. "I'll never have a husband, I'm sure no one wants to marry a woman thrice betrothed, twice married and widowed once... I've accepted that love isn't for me. I'm content, I am."

"Are you trying to convince us or yourself?" Robb asked.

She closed her eyes, willing the tears to not come. It had been a long time since Ramsay, since the torture, the pain and her frantic escape as she was with child. She remembered that time Theon helped her continue their escape.

She had been tired, in pain and all she had wanted to do was empty her stomach contents that weren't filled with anything. If she was honest, back then, she didn't care that she was with child. She had no hope, Theon had to will it into her that she could see Jon again. Be with family and in finding Jon again, she was reunited with Robb and the three of them got their home back.

"There have been many evil men in my life," Sansa began. "Joffrey, Baelish, Ramsay... I tested Joffrey and Ramsay. At King's Landing, I wished for Joffrey's head every day since Father's beheading. He'd play games, direct his crossbow at me but at least Cersei stopped those times he wanted to hurt me. He had me stripped and nearly raped, he had guards hit me because _he didn't want to_... He showed me who had power and I couldn't wait until the tables were turned."

Her eyes darkened and they surprised Robb and Jon. They knew of her demise at the hands of these men but she'd always recall her stories in sadness. Now, there was pure lust for revenge.

"Ramsay... He hurt me because he could. But if he harmed me where it was visible, the North would easily rebel. I was a Stark wolf, I had a strong claim to Winterfell and he needed me." She turned to them. "I never told you this but at both King's Landing and here, at home, I thought about ending it."

"Why didn't you?" Robb asked quietly.

"Because I hoped that one day, I'd see my family again. I didn't know who was dead or alive, everything became confusing. All I know was that Father, Mother and you," she pointed at Robb. "Were dead. I knew Jon would hopefully be alive at Castle Black but I didn't know Arya, Bran nor Rickon's fates. I believed our brothers to be dead too until Theon told me otherwise. So, before he told me, I only had to find Arya and Jon."

"Well, you ended up getting more than you bargained for," Jon said, getting a bright smile from her. "Wipe your tears."

She hadn't even realised they'd been released. "I will eventually get over these scars," she said, gesturing to her body. "The scars inside and out and when I do - you'll both be the first ones to know. I don't know how long it would take but I'm in no rush."

"You're beautiful, don't let anyone tell you otherwise and if they don't love your scars then they don't deserve you," Jon told her.

She chuckled softly. "Your wives don't care for your scars."

"They have theirs too and we don't care for them either," Robb replied. "Same goes for Arya and Gendry. Scars tell stories, stories of strength and resilience. You've been through a lot and you've got the scars to help you tell the stories."

Sansa beamed. "I'm beautiful?" She asked softly.

"Of course!" Robb cried out. "Have you met our mother?" He teased her. "No, you're beautiful on your own terms. The scars add to them."

She looked at her rolled up sleeves and decided to not pull them back down. She didn't have to hide. She had been hiding them for years but she didn't need to.

Arya freely showed off her scars, telling her and their sister-by-laws the stories. Ygritte had also been eager to show hers, they'd been many fights during her time at Castle Black. She didn't go into detail but some memories were painful. Talisa had been hesitant to show hers but now that her bump was now slightly revealing, she showed the women confidently.

"Who needs sleeves when you have a beautiful body?" Sansa asked with a smile.

"Now, that's the Sansa Stark we know. Now, let's see if Bran has burnt our food or not."

A while later, under the tree, Arya remained as the Queens and babes had joined the others to eat.

She wasn't hungry and she began to hum a little melody under her breath. She scowled. She didn't sing nor hum but lately, she'd taken to.

Curse those songs Septa Mordane taught her as a babe.

Her eyes remained closed but she frowned when her surroundings became darker. Opening them, she saw Ned hovering above her with a plate.

"What do you want, cunt?" She asked.

"Oh, so you don't want to eat?" Ned asked, taking the plate to his chest.

"Hand it over!" She snapped, sitting up and taking the plate as he guffawed in reply.

He bowed. "Of course, Princess. Wine or water?"

"Neither," she replied, picking up some chicken and stuffing it into her mouth. "Tastes like nothing."

"We have all got used to Ser Davos' cooking." Ned grinned, sitting beside her.

"I'm not even hungry," she told him.

"Why not?"

She shrugged. "Just don't feel like eating," she replied, continuing to do the thing she didn't feel like doing. "But if I must..."

"Has Prince Gendry written back?"

"He's still a Lord," Arya replied.

"Not independent as a principality under Winter Throne rule?" Ned asked, shocked.

Arya shook her head. "Doesn't need to be. He will be a prince through marriage anyway. Also, Houses Stark and Baratheon have always been united, even not by marriage. Once, the Starks bent the knee to the Baratheons. Now, it's the other way around. Just for the Targaryens too... What a time to be alive in."

Ned smiled softly. "Indeed. Come and join your family."

"I wish to be alone," she told him gently. "I will join soon but for now... I want to be left alone to my thoughts."

He nudged her shoulder and gave her a nod before standing up and leaving her to her peace. He soon started a conversation with Bran and Rickon about Moat Cailin.

Arya sighed softly, pushing her plate away from her on the grass as she laid back down.

"Oh, Gendry..." She said under her breath, tears falling from her eyes. "How much I miss you, you bullheaded idiot."

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't realised that two people had joined her on both sides.

"If you miss him so much, why are you waiting for three years?" Jon asked her.

"You both know why," she whined slightly.

Robb feigned not knowing. "Do tell."

"Becoming a Faceless Man changed me, you both know that. When we first met, I was Arya Stark of Winterfell. Now, we were reunited... I _wasn't_. At least, not fully. He fell in love with Arya Stark, not who I've become now."

"If he loves you, he would accept you," Jon replied.

"And that's why," she said. "He accepts me for who I've become but..."

Robb and Jon leant closer, making her smile and roll her eyes.

"I'm scared that I would hurt him one day. That who I am now, he'd regret ever trying to know," she said quietly. "I love him, it hurts. Just last moonturn, with the Faceless Man... If he was there, he would have got hurt protecting me. He'd do anything for me but I'm independent and I have been for years now!"

"Being a wife won't stop you from being Arya Stark or whatever version of her you are now," Robb said. "You're still our sister whom we love and you are still his betrothed whom he loves very dearly. Be someone else, we would still love you anyway."

Arya blushed. "Can you send an official raven?"

"For what?" Jon smirked.

"Oh, fuck off! You know what!" She laughed. "My wedding day... I'm ready. I'm ready to be Arya Baratheon because she won't ever stop being Arya _Stark_."

After everyone had finished eating and were full, they mainly sang songs or laid under the sun, enjoying the weather since the Long Winter.

Arya had been told by an excited Sansa that even though the elder sister had been married twice, she never stopped being Sansa Stark. That had made Arya relieved a little, especially when Sansa's advice was corroborated by the Queens.

The family time had been halted when Ser Davos had arrived, getting off his horse and holding two messages.

"Queen Yara and Prince Theon have safely arrived at Winterfell, Your Graces," he said.

"Thank gods for that," Robb said. "We will greet them in due time. I hope you told them that we are apologetic for not being present?"

Davos nodded. "I did. They were seen to immediately regardless," the man replied. "And sadly, the next news isn't happy news."

Jon sighed. "Say it."

"Lannister troops were seen marching to the Twins in their thousands. They will be met with Lady Daenerys' Unsullied."

"I guess it's time," Arya said, turning to her siblings.

"To march South," Jon sighed.

"And kill the Lannister Bitch." Sansa smiled.

"Ending the Iron Throne _for good_ ," Robb finished.

...

As they travelled back to the castle, Davos revealed that not only were Lannister troops marching to the Twins, Euron Greyjoy's ships were sailing North as well.

"We have no reason to act just yet," Robb said as they entered the castle. "We should hope that the Unsullied keep the troops at bay. As for Euron Greyjoy-"

"Robb, Jon!"

They turned to face Theon, greeting him warmly before he stepped aside to let his sister be introduced to them.

"Yara, these are the Kings in the North - King Robb and King Jon."

Yara bowed slightly. "Your Graces."

"You are welcomed to Winterfell, Queen Yara Greyjoy," Jon said, offering a hand for her to shake.

As much as she was a woman, something told the brothers that their sister and Lady Brienne had things in common with her.

"You recognise my standing as a queen?" She asked, shaking Robb's hand after she had shaken Jon's.

"Of course. We wish for a peaceful rule," Robb told her. "Your brother is also one of us."

"As much as I would like to get to know you both better, my uncle sails North as we speak. He has been since we left King's Landing," Yara said.

"Then we will set up troops, no one will be getting through our defences for sure," Jon said. "Ser Davos, call for Tormund to get the Free Folk ready."

Yara frowned. "Are you sure you do not wish to march South, yet?"

Robb and Jon shared a nod. They led her and Theon into the Great Hall as Davos walked the other way to do as instructed.

"We want Cersei to have her army weakened. If she sends them at the thousands here, we can control the damage and keep them away from Winterfell and the Northern Houses," Jon explained. "Then when she is weakened, we will march South and end the Iron Throne."

"I've been held as a prisoner for many moonturns, I was surprised to hear of Queen Daenerys' bending of the knee," Yara said softly. "Many Houses have bent the knee too."

"Yes," Robb said with a nod. "Under our rule, Dorne remains as a principality."

"You have six kingdoms, Cersei has one as well as the Iron Throne and I have half of one," Yara replied. "If I pledge my half to the Winter Throne, will you accept Your Graces?"

Theon turned to her in shock. She had refused to speak to him about this during their time travelling to Winterfell but now she had her mind made up.

"We do," Jon said.

"But on one condition," Yara quickly said. "We are to be independent too. I know you'd rather make kingdoms as such for family or in Dorne's case, political reasons but I've been fighting all my life to rule over a kingdom after my father's death. With Theon being fostered here by your sides, I was alone and all I could think about was how happy I was that my father allowed me to be his heir. The Salt Throne is mine, Your Graces."

The brothers shared a glance, sending a questioning one towards Theon's confused eyes. They spoke silently until a decision was made.

"We accept," Robb finally said. "Your kingdom will be independent under the Winter Throne's rule. You will still answer to us and your titles will become 'princess' and 'prince' only."

Yara gave them a grateful smile. "Thank you. If we're not marching South, what are we doing?"

"Planning to march South."

"Fair enough," she said. "So, I heard there was some nice wine here. Shall we have some to celebrate my release from capture?"

Everyone laughed, Theon heading outside in a mission to find some wine for them to have.

It was good to be home.

...

Arya entered the solar without knocking, surprised to see Theon and Yara sharing wine with her brothers as they talked about how Theon and Yara made it out of King's Landing.

"Arya, are you alright?" Jon asked.

"I am," she said. "I wished to speak about our plans when we arrive at King's Landing. And our plans afterwards."

"You may speak freely."

"I believe we should head South sooner, first of all. Second, after Cersei is poisoned, we should have her head on the spike where Father's own was. And after the downfall of the Iron Throne, the first tourney will happen."

Theon faltered as Yara stared at Arya in intrigue. She'd heard about the Night Wolf, the Assassin Princess and daughter of Eddard Stark and seeing her now, how she spoke bluntly about Cersei's demise made her smile as she sipped her wine.

"We will speak about that later," Jon said quietly. "Anything else?"

"Can you both tell your wives and our sister to _not_ plan my wedding day just yet? We have more important things to think about," she told them.

"Oh? You are to be wed?" Yara asked her. "Let me offer my congratulations, Princess."

The assassin smirked and nodded. "I am, yes. Thank you."

"Mayhaps a tour of the castle?" Yara suggested, turning to her brother. "You've lived here most of your life, I'd like to explore. Visit some _places_..."

Theon blushed at his sister's underlying tone. He wasn't a prude but how she said it in front of his foster siblings made him slightly embarrassed.

They knew the ways of the Ironborn.

"Theon, care to show your sister around?" Robb asked, bringing the man out of his thoughts.

"Yes, follow me Yara," he said, standing up with her in tow.

They left, Arya following as she decided that she had nothing better to do with her time. She could also expand on the tour for their guest as things had been changed since Theon lived there.

"Now that Arya's left, I need to speak to you regarding the decision to let her and Sansa kill Cersei Lannister," Jon said, turning to Robb.

"Jon-"

"We're not murderers. At least cold-blooded ones."

Robb sighed heavily. "Jon, as I've said before if Cersei chooses death, we can't stop her. And Arya and Sansa are willing to kill her should the woman choose death. If Cersei gives herself up, we will see what happens next. Either way, the Iron Throne will be no more."

Jon scoffed lightly. "I guess that is why we have a Small Council. If we cannot decide on one thing or another, we leave it to them."

"Hmm. We're bound to disagree but we won't let those times affect how we rule over the realms," Robb said. "As long as we trust each other, I'll support you in whatever you choose and I'm sure you will support me in whatever I choose."

"Our minds are alike but even then, conflict may still occur Robb. How do we make sure that won't happen?"

Robb shrugged. "Trust, belief and faith. And the Small Council as you said. We're a family, Jon. You're my brother, we share the same blood regardless of our mothers. All our lives, you've let me have the glory as you stood in the shadows. We're equal, conflict or not and we _won't_ forget that. Forget the man and his bastard half-brother, we're the Kings of Winter."

"We are," Jon said quietly. "We're the Kings of Winter."

* * *

 **Notes for this chapter:**

 **(1) The Stark family and Ned spend time together as a family.**

 **(2) Sansa shows her brothers the scars and burns she got from Ramsay, telling them that she isn't ready for love and that Ned is certainly not an option for her.**

 **(3) Arya tells her brothers her fears about who she is now and why she asked Gendry for three more years.**

 **(4) After listening to the advice given to her, Arya decides to get married to Gendry sooner rather than later.**

 **(5) Davos interrupts the family, informing them about Cersei's army and Euron Greyjoy's ships heading North.**

 **(6) Robb and Jon meet Yara as Theon is welcomed back to Winterfell. Yara then submits to them and in return, is allowed to be titled as 'princess' since the Ironborn will be independent.**

 **(7) Arya tells her brothers that they should march South sooner as Cersei's defence will be weakened. She also says she wants to cut Cersei's head off and put it on the spike where their late father's head was when Sansa was forced to watch it for hours.**

 **(8) Robb and Jon speak about any conflict between them and their respective choices and decisions, stating that having a Small Council was the right thing to do. This stems from Jon refusing to allow Cersei to be killed and Robb wanting it following the Small Council voting in chapter 38.**


	46. Chapter 46

**Replies to reviews:**

 **DarylDixon'sLover [chapter 45]: I won't spoil anything :) Thanks for the review!**

 **Wright [chapter 45]: Thank you very much for your opinion, you're amazing! I miss Gendry too, he will be back - he has his duties as the new Lord Baratheon but he will return to Winterfell for his wedding to Arya with his brother in the near future so that Edric Storm and Mya Stone can finally meet. I totally agree, there should be more Rickon and Bran and over the next couple of chapters, they will have their moment to shine. Also, we'll get some Brienne and Jaime as Tyrion returns in this chapter. And we will also have four new characters appearing at Winterfell. Thank you very much, I love those three's dynamics so I'm always nervous to write their conversations. They need to be raw and deep even though those three probably aren't ones for that (Kind of why I had Edric 'Ned' Dayne as the one who sees all). I have to make them believable, I guess.**

 **Levi [chapter 45]: Ah, sorry to hear that. And thank you for your thoughts, I guess with the theories, I need them either in canon with the book or show or just believable. And thank you for your patience! I've got works in other fandoms such as Hunger Games and Criminal Minds. Those two and this one are the three I'm focusing on right now as I've not updated my HG and CM story since last October/November so they're off their hiatus and back in motion. This story will be updated every other day or at the weekends depending on when I have time and the side plots coming together or starting.**

 ** **Anyway, enough of my babbling, enjoy the next chapter.****

* * *

The family waited in front of the gates to welcome Tyrion Lannister back to Winterfell.

The man had been very successful in his mission to cease the Iron Bank's support to the Iron Throne, convincing the prominent bank to support the winning side instead - the Winter Throne.

The Iron Bank had been intrigued by the new cards they were dealt with, wondering why a Lannister supported the Winter Throne as opposed to the Iron Throne where his sister sat on. Tyrion had only smiled, telling them that the Iron Throne would be no more and Cersei Lannister certainly didn't have the means to pay its debts.

In claiming most kingdoms, the Winter Throne had wealth backing them and so Tyrion had cheekily asked for some money to fund the many tournies the North would be hosting after the end of the Iron Throne.

The Iron Bank accepted.

Tyrion wasn't alone. On his journey back to the North, the remaining Sand Snakes had travelled with him and some Stark guards with the now eldest sister joining her younger sisters.

He had got to know them better, deciding that they weren't a threat as everyone believed they were. But he'd let the Starks decide.

"Your Graces," Tyrion greeted, shaking their hands. "I'm sure a raven has arrived to inform you of the news?"

Robb smirked. "Thank you, Lord Tyrion."

"Anything for my Kings," the man replied, bowing. "May I introduce Prince Oberyn's remaining daughters? I've got to know them well during our travels and I told them what a good man their late father was."

Sansa decided that she'd take over in welcoming them. They'd feel intimidated by her brothers and sister so a little gentle caring wouldn't go amiss.

She stopped in front of the eldest sister with a bright, welcoming smile on her face.

"You must be Sarella. You weren't in Dorne when we sent for you and your sisters," she said to the young girl.

"I was travelling, my Princess," Sarella replied confidently. "Although we have lost our home, we hope we will be made welcome here. We despise the Lannisters as much as you do for taking our father's life and Ellaria's."

"I'm sorry for your losses, House Martell was a good House," Sansa easily replied. She went over to the second girl. "Hello, Elia. Named after your late aunt. Her sister-by-law is here."

Elia gave Sansa a firm nod. "We've heard. We may not be related by blood but marriage but she is family."

Sansa smiled. "I'm sure Lady Daenerys would love hearing you say that. A family is all anyone can have even if not by blood." She went over to the third and fourth girls. "Obella and Dorea, if I'm not mistaken?"

Obella answered for her and her sister by saying, "Thank you for housing us, Princess Sansa."

"You are very welcome," Sansa beamed, stopping to bend down to reach the youngest's height. "And you must be Loreza! A very beautiful name for a beautiful child," she said, gently wiping some dirt off from the girl's cheek.

Loreza gripped onto Dorea's hand tightly, nervously shying away from Sansa.

"She isn't used to anyone else but us," Dorea explained, her eyes nervously meeting the rest of the Starks.

Sansa gave her a smile. "That's perfectly fine. We'll have her used to everyone. There are children at the castle I'm sure she'd like to play with."

Loreza gave Sansa a small nod before hiding behind Dorea's dress. She was small for her age and Sansa sighed sadly. The girl was barely seven namedays through and she was an orphan.

Sansa stepped back and gestured to her siblings. "Meet King Jon and King Robb, the Kings of Winter. Beside them are our brothers, Prince Brandon and Ser Rickon and our sister, Princess Arya."

The five girls curtsied and they all, except Arya, gave them welcoming smiles, Sarella catching Bran's eyes.

He studied her eyes, they wore pain and grief and hopelessness and it made him feel hurt. He too was an orphan, left with his siblings but he was in his home, the home he knew all his life and was born in.

These girls were taken from their home to prevent a rebellion on the behalf of House Martell. He knew they were mid-risk but they had no parents to guide them, only each other and now thousands of miles away from their home where they were born.

He walked up to them, standing beside Sansa. "Are you hungry?" He asked, turning to look in Sarella's way.

She shakily nodded her head. "I thought asking for food would be rude," she said softly.

"Not at all," Bran told her before Sansa could berate herself for not offering. "If you'd all follow me."

Sansa watched as the girls dutifully followed after Bran, two Kingsguards following behind. She let out a surprised gasp. The man wanted to uphold his Lordship duties after all.

"A Small Council meeting," Jon said. "If you don't mind putting off resting, Lord Tyrion?"

Tyrion laughed. "Lead the way, Your Graces."

He had lots to tell them.

...

"I must attend the Small Council meeting," Brienne breathed out as Jaime's lips finally left hers.

"Ah, we've been apart for a moonturn and you wish to make an injured man _wait even longer_? I crave the taste of your lips-"

She silenced him with a kiss, giving him a pat to his cheek as she pulled apart, getting dressed.

"Right now, my duty to the Kings is more important than your needs, Jaime," she said with a slight smirk playing on her lips.

"You wound me, wench!" Jaime cried out, clutching his chest dramatically.

Laughing, Brienne continued to get dressed. "Your brother has returned. He will be present."

"I'll have wine with him later. Can you believe I've got that guard of Lady Daenerys to join me at the tavern?" He asked.

"You speak of Grey Worm?" Brienne frowned. "The man is serious, he wouldn't be drinking-"

"Tyrion got the man to," Jaime admitted. "I might ask him to join me today since I've been taken from bed rest."

Brienne shook her head. "No, Jaime. Take it easy - you wouldn't want to risk an infection. Grand Maester Lorin warned you about this."

Jaime tutted, laying back down as she put her belt on. He gave her a wink and she blushed furiously, turning away.

"I will see you after but then my duties would begin. I'm lucky enough to have the morn with you."

"You work too hard," Jaime told her. "Shall I speak to the Kings?"

"I'm Lady Commander, Jaime!" Brienne replied, exasperated. "I highly doubt they'd let me reduce my duties. Also, I need to overlook the troops heading to the Twins."

Jaime sat up. "You're going?"

"No, I have the Lord Commander of the Unsullied going," Brienne said with a slight roll of her eyes. "That's why Grey Worm can't follow you." She shook her head. "I'll tell you later."

As she was leaving, Jaime threw something at her and she turned to meet him grinning at her.

"One last kiss for me, wench?"

She walked back to him, leaning over to hover her lips over his. He tried to close the gap but she leant back.

"Throw something at me again and you certainly won't be getting any last kisses," she said, smiling as she finally left.

"Wench," he muttered under his breath with a small smile.

...

"I don't believe the Sand Snakes are a threat," Tyrion said. "They may be for a Lannister so let's just say that I am glad to be on your side and they know that."

Sansa chuckled to herself. "I'm glad to no longer be one," she said, sending a not so apologetic glance his way which he shrugged off. "Sarella is sixteen - she inherited Prince Oberyn's sharp intellect. She'd fare training to be a septa."

"Elia, she hasn't been trained to fight," Arya said. Bran had been very useful in getting information out of the girls, making them feel welcomed and comfortable. "She's just had her fifteenth nameday."

"Obella and Dorea," Sansa continued. "Thirteen and ten, both haven't been trained as well. We don't exactly have a use for them nor Loreza who's nearly seven."

Bran cleared his throat. "Mayhaps I can be of help?" He asked.

"Go ahead," Robb told him.

"Sarella is smart, she loves reading. All she did was spend her days in libraries, I believe she could be at use at Moat Cailin as a septa as Sansa suggested or my aide."

"An aide for you?" Jon asked.

Bran nodded. "There's something in her that I can't quite put my finger on but she seemed to trust me when we spoke about her and her sisters. None of them is like the eldest three. Oberyn never had the time to train them nor teach them as he did Obara, Nymeria and Tyene."

"That's true," Tyrion said. "Oberyn told me that although he spent time with all of his daughters, he never had the time to train the last five. They really aren't a threat nor do we know of skills they can use to be of use. Except for Sarella."

"Mayhaps, Elia can be a handmaiden. Mya is needing of an assistant," Sansa suggested.

"So we have two out of five decided on," Jon said. "Obella and Dorea as they are young but close in age."

Bran sat up. "When Moat Cailin has been built, I'll take them with me. It will be _for_ bastards after all. They'll be safe there and treated with respect. They'll have a home."

"They will be able to visit their sisters too," Dany said, nodding along with Bran. "They'd be taught many things and live a good life."

"We should keep Loreza with them, then. She was very close to Dorea," Robb suggested.

"Let's give them a while to settle in the North first," Jon said. "We don't want to split them up so soon, that would cause bad blood and we don't want that. We will gently approach the situation to them and see how they react. I'm sure no one wants to be split from their families."

"Jon's right," Sansa said. "Loreza is very young and Rickon was apart from us around that age too. We're grateful to be together so we shouldn't give that fate upon five sisters who've done no wrong. At least, not so soon."

"I could look after them," Dany replied. "They are my nephew's cousins."

Robb and Jon gave her grateful smiles. They were glad that she was willing to look after these girls who were strangers to her. Long ago, the Martells and Targaryens were united through marriage now blood. Aegon would meet his cousins.

"Now, let's speak of your plans to not march South just yet," Tyrion said, sitting back. "What happens then?"

...

Rickon grinned when he held up his sword towards the sun to see the shine which was made possible by his constant cleaning of it. It was his first ever sword given to him by his older brothers, the Kings and it was special.

One day, he'd pass it down to his own children. He blushed at the idea as he remembered a very confident girl by the name of Lyanna Mormont, named after his late aunt, Lyanna Stark.

They'd been sending ravens to each other. Rickon's hand was not as neat as it used to be when he trained to write as a child before the Stark children left Winterfell so he'd asked Sansa to help him and she happily complied, happy for young love to bloom.

It wasn't unusual to court at only twelve namedays through but his older siblings had wanted him to wait a few years. They had all the time in the world after all.

"Ser Rickon," Davos called out with a small smile. "A raven was sent for you."

Rickon eagerly took the message from his brothers' Hand and read it, slightly struggling but mostly understanding it as usual.

"Lyanna plans to visit," he told Davos. "She will be here next week." His face fell. "But what if we march South then?"

Davos gave the young boy a shrug. "I don't know, my Prince," he said honestly. "I'd imagine your brothers would want all of you to be there to see Cersei pay for her crimes against your House."

Rickon glanced down, unsure of what to do. On one hand, he had a duty to his brothers to protect them and follow them wherever they needed him to be. On the other hand, he cared deeply for his new friend.

He'd had a dream and had wanted to ask Bran what it meant. Rickon in his dream was older and he was surrounded by Tully coloured children and Mormont coloured children. Only four of them but he knew that they had Stark blood.

"Are His Graces busy?" He asked quietly, hoping the answer was 'no'.

"King Robb is with his wife and King Jon has gone hunting with Prince Brandon, my Prince."

Rickon nodded. "Do you know where they're hunting?"

"I do. Somewhere by the Direwolf's Heart," Davos replied. "I'm guessing that is the place where your direwolves were found?"

"Yes," Rickon replied. "We decided on a fitting name for it. I'll ride there now."

"Shall I ask for a guard?"

"Do they have guards?" Rickon asked back.

Davos laughed. "Just the direwolves, my Prince."

"Then, I'll go alone."

It didn't take the boy long to find his older brothers lounging under the sun as the last embers of the fire used to cook the meat they hunted died out.

"Jon, Bran!" He called out, getting off his horse.

"Hello, Rickon," Bran smiled, gesturing for him to take a seat. "Four rabbits and one deer we got today."

"I didn't lift a finger," Jon added. "Bran's doing really well in his archery lessons."

Rickon laughed. "So, _that's_ why you hunt all the time! I'm glad that I am more of an expert than you in archery."

Bran tutted, rolling his eyes playfully as he pushed his brother to the side, making the red-haired boy laugh.

"I had Queen Ygritte teach me," Rickon said proudly. "She's the best archer I know!"

"She is," Jon smiled to himself.

"Of course, you'd say that," Bran turned to the older man. "Ygritte has told us the story _many_ times about how she shot three arrows through you."

Jon blushed. "Uh, thank you. Let's ask Rickon why he's here."

The younger brothers burst out laughing, teasing the King about his Wildling wife and how quickly he changed the subject. Bran had then made him feel a little better by saying that he and Robb were good teachers.

"I had a message sent from Lady Lyanna," Rickon finally said. "She's arriving next week but we may march South."

"We may," Jon said, slowly nodding. "But not next week. At least two or three."

"Really?" Rickon asked, his eyes lighting up.

The King raised an amused eyebrow as he said, "Really."

"Then I can spend time with her. She wishes to see the gardens. I told her that Sansa and Queen Talisa are having flowers sent from all over the realms."

"The idea of a Peace Garden is nice," Bran said quietly. "Peace is exactly what we need."

"Indeed. It was lovely of Sansa to suggest it," Jon replied. He nudged Bran's shoulder. "So, Sarella Sand."

Bran was perplexed. "What about her?"

"We're not blind, Bran. You like her."

"I've only met the girl-"

"Yet, you understand what she's going through. You share her interest for libraries and being wise and all," Jon said, waving his hand.

The young Prince blushed furiously as his younger brother held a mischievous glint in his eyes. He had teased Rickon about Lyanna many times and now the boy wanted to get his own back.

"Sarella Sand kept looking at you. She seemed comfortable by your side, Bran," Rickon said. "I'm sure she'd love to dance with you sometime."

"Be quiet, Rickon," Bran said. "If she was looking at me it was because I'm a prince, not anything else. She feels intimidated by all of us except Sansa."

"Sarella doesn't seem to be the one to be intimidated," Jon said, shaking his head. "Her father was Oberyn Martell. I understand the younger four being fearful of us but not Sarella. Even then, Ellaria Sand and Oberyn guided their daughters to _not_ be scared."

"Then she likes you," Rickon finished, turning to Bran once again.

"I'm going back to the castle, you're speaking nonsense," Bran muttered, getting up.

"And you've just proved Rickon right," Jon laughed. "Let's all go, I'm sure there's something I need to do or another."

"The life of a King," Bran said with a bow. "Oh, Your Grace, you must write some good morn letters to every House in the realms."

Jon smiled. "We don't have to do that-"

"Oh, Your Grace, you must inspect your horse today! He's feeling very unwell!"

"We have stableboys for that-"

"Oh, Your Grace, I must tell you of our plans to march South but _not just yet_ as we don't exactly know if Cersei Lannister is with child - wait, why don't we send a spy to confirm?"

Jon's eyebrows raised. "That is not actually a bad idea. I'll tell Robb at once."

He got up and got onto Ghost's back, the two of them making their way back to the castle leaving Bran and Rickon bewildered.

"I was joking," Bran said. "But then realised I was right..."

"Let's just hope that it's one of Varys' spies and not Arya," Rickon replied. "She'd kill her before we even get there."

"It looks like you and Lyanna may not have your time together," Bran said with a slight wince.

Rickon sighed. "The life of a prince _and_ a Kingsguard."

...

Bran knocked on the door and waited until the person told him to enter. He waited a while and he figured they were asleep.

Turning around, he began to walk away just as the door opened and revealed Sarella.

"My Prince," she said softly, her eyes sullen and tired.

Bran peeked into her chambers and he could see Loreza fearfully waiting on her older sister's bed.

"Lady Sarella, I came to check on you," he said, folding his hands behind his back. "I'm sorry to disturb you."

Sarella shook her head. "You haven't, Prince Brandon," she said quietly. "My sister can't sleep."

"When I was little, our septa used to tell us stories whenever we couldn't sleep. Do you think she'd like one?"

Sarella turned to face her sister who hid under the fur covers, soft sounds of crying making her sigh.

"I don't think so, Prince Brandon. Thank you for the offer," Sarella replied. She waited for him to leave so she could close her door. She couldn't exactly shut the door on a Stark let alone a prince.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

He was finally about to leave but she stopped him, calling out for him with a nervous tone.

"Is there a library here at Winterfell?" She asked.

"Yes," Bran said with a nod.

"Can you take us?"

Bran froze, unsure of how to reply. It was quite late at the castle, many people would be asleep or getting ready to sleep by now. Except for the Kings, Bran told himself, they'd be hunting and warging or something or another. And the Wintersguard sans Rickon as well.

"I'm not sure if I am allowed to."

"Are we under house arrest?" She snapped, quickly regretting it. "I-I'm sorry-"

"No, I understand how you feel." He gave her a soft smile. "I heard your story but I never told you mine."

She glanced downwards. "No, you didn't. Please, don't tell your-"

"I won't tell them anything," he assured her. "You didn't mean to lose your temper, I understand. Also, it's not like if anyone shouts or insults us, we'd have their heads."

Her eyes widened. "Wh-what?"

"No, I won't ask for your-" He sighed. "I meant, we're forgiving. We don't condemn people to their deaths because they shouted or insulted us. We're not petty. Do you understand what I mean?"

"Yes," she said, nodding. "You're kind."

"Thank you," he smiled. "If you won't tell, I won't."

"About what?"

He nudged his head towards the direction of the library. "We have many books. Do you both wish to follow?"

Sarella beamed, her eyes lighting up as she rushed into her chambers, waking her other sisters up and carrying Loreza into her arms. They'd been put in separate chambers with Sarella having her own chambers, Elia and Obella sharing and Dorea and Loreza sharing as well, their chambers being close to Daenerys'.

"Lead the way, Prince Brandon," Sarella said, her sisters with her.

"Please, it's just Bran but-"

"If we're with anyone else, Prince Brandon," Elia finished.

Bran smiled and led them to the library, giving Findal a firm nod as they passed him. The Kingsguard was curious but he knew they weren't a threat. He still followed.

They left the door to the library open, relieved it was away from any sleeping chambers. It was also for Ser Findal to keep an eye on the Sand Snakes.

"Your sister spoke of children Loreza may play with," Sarella said as they settled into chairs and picked up tales to read.

"Ser Findal's children, the Kingsguard outside. He has a son and daughter who are seven and five." Bran replied, smiling at the little girl. "I wish to host a castle to house children with no parents or illegitimate children. A place where they are free and happy from their burdens."

"Is that where the Kings plan to take us?" Obella asked, eyes wide. "Will we remain together?"

"We did speak of what your future may be," Bran confessed. "We are aware of your smart intellect and I thought you may be suited as my aide for when I go to Moat Cailin. Elia will be trained as a handmaiden to help Lady Mya and your younger sisters were to be looked after by Lady Daenerys until they went to Moat Cailin."

"Why would you help us?" Dorea asked for them. "My sister said that you want to prevent a rebellion."

"You are very smart children. Yes, that is true, we won't lie to you. But you hate the Lannister who sits on the throne as much as we do, we doubt you'd harm us because you have nothing against my House," he replied. "Do you?"

The girls shook their heads.

"We don't want to separate you, it happened to us and we wouldn't wish that on anyone else," he said. "After my father's death, Robb went to fight in the War of the Five Kings, Jon was a man of the Night's Watch, Sansa remained a prisoner at King's Landing amongst the lions, Arya was missing and Rickon and I were forced from our home where we got separated as I travelled North for my calling and he went to be with the Wildlings. It took nearly ten years until we were all reunited in our home."

Sarella's eyes met his in surprise. She didn't know what to say to him. The Prince had been apart from his siblings for years and her younger sisters had always been together as she lived outside of Dorne.

"Thank you," she said, opening her book. She began to read to her younger sisters, stealing brief glances with Bran.

Bran smiled. There was something about her.

...

The following week, Rickon rushed out of his bed and quickly got dressed.

He was very relieved as Varys had told the Kings that his spies won't be able to give them the information they needed until a few weeks time. They had to be very careful as Cersei had the wildfire.

The young Prince and Kingsguard almost bumped into the Kings' Hand, Davos, and he stumbled backwards.

"Sorry!" He breathed out.

"Ser Rickon, you didn't join the Unsullied in marching to the Twins?" The man asked baffled.

Rickon shook his head, desperately wanting to go. "No," he said. "I was relieved of my Kingsguard duties for the week. I'm just a prince now."

Davos smirked. "This hasn't got anything to do with the lovely Lady Lyanna Mormont, has it?"

The boy blushed. "No..."

"Your shirt is untucked, your breeches dirty," the man said.

Rickon looked down at his clothing. He'd wanted to wear comfortable clothes but he hadn't bothered to ask the maids to get them cleaned as they refused to step into his chambers. It was a terrible mess.

"The only clean clothes I have are my royal ones," Rickon replied awkwardly.

"What is wrong with those?"

"I want Lyanna to see me as I am. Not just a prince or the little brother of the Kings. I'm Rickon to her. Just Rickon."

Davos beamed. "Young love. Well, dear boy, let us see where we can find clothes for _just Rickon_."

Soon after, Rickon waited patiently for his visitor with a small crown of Spring Roses given to him by Sansa. Obella waited behind him, her duty to be the handmaiden of Lyanna Mormont during her stay.

Jorah exited the castle and stood slightly beside the young Prince but just enough space behind to show respect towards the young royal.

"My cousin, has she arrived yet?" He asked the Prince.

"No," Rickon sighed, nervously playing with the crown. "She says she has a gift for me."

Jorah raised an eyebrow. "A gift, my Prince?"

"Yes..." The boy trailed off, looking at the crown. "All I got was a bunch of flowers in a..." He spun it around on a finger. "Circle."

"I'm sure my cousin would love _anything_ from you, Prince Rickon."

The gates opened and Rickon looked up in anticipation. He could see Jorah smirk from the corner of his eye and he quickly fixed his clothes, thankful for Davos finding them in Bran's room with the Wise Wolf's amused permission.

Bran was tall and lanky and Rickon was slightly shorter and broad-shouldered so Elia Sand had quickly altered the clothes under Mya's guidance.

The first Mormont bannerman entered and a small smile settled on Rickon's lips the moment the familiar brunette entered, her eyes finding his.

"Lyanna..." He whispered.

* * *

 **Notes for this chapter:**

 **(1) Tyrion Lannister returned back to Winterfell, successful in his mission.**

 **(2) The Sand Snakes arrive and Bran finds himself taken with the eldest, Sarella.**

 **(3) The Kings and their advisors speak about how to deal with the sisters, eventually deciding on Dany looking after them until Moat Cailin has been fully rebuilt.**

 **(4) The Unsullied who are at Winterfell march to the Twins under the command of Lord Commander Grey Worm, the Lord Commander of the Unsullied army.**

 **(5) Jaime and Brienne spend time together before she heads off to her duties.**

 **(6)** **Rickon has been sending messages to Lyanna Mormont, speaking about her to Davos and then to his brothers who encourage their courtship who are hunting at the Direwolf's Heart (the place named where they got their direwolves).**

 **(7)** **Bran manages to gain the trust of the Sand Snakes, in particular, Sarella.**

 **(8) Rickon is undeniably in love with Lyanna Mormont.**


	47. Chapter 47

**Replies to reviews:**

 **DarylDixon'sLover [chapter 46]: Thank you!  
**

 **Levi [chapter 46]: That's fine, haha. I do like some Tyrion Lannister myself, the actor is great! Brienne was never a maid, she is the Lady Commander of the Wintersguard but after six years, she will go to home Evenfall with Jaime to be married and Rickon will become Lord Commander at eighteen-years-old. If you're referring to Mya, she is the head handmaiden and Arya's future sister-in-law. And that's a relief, great! I've read the books myself so I liked to take things from them at times to add more to the story as the show never really explore other story plots or characters we've seen in the books so it will be interesting to have them interact with the characters in here should they have been introduced on the show. Thank you so much, enjoy some more!**

 ** **Right, I've decided to begin a side plot sooner rather than later as requested by a PM. I wasn't sure if I wanted to do this side plot as I barely have any research done on it as there barely is research for it but I guess according to the PM, it made sense. I said that if I did consider to write it, I'd set it after Cersei's downfall which we're building up to but then I was replied that it could work out if I begin it now and then the revelation comes after Cersei's downfall but you, the readers and two characters would already know about it before all is revealed. So, enjoy this chapter and I should warn you, I watch a lot of conspiracy videos now as suggested by some of you so this is inspired by one theory just as the Young Griff/Aegon Targaryen theory was brought in. Enjoy! (And thanks for getting me hooked on GoT conspiracy videos lol). Also, this chapter is mainly on Bran, Rickon and Arya.****

* * *

Rickon was about to help Lyanna off of her horse when Jorah went and helped her instead, bringing her over to the Tully coloured Prince.

"My Prince, Lady Mormont," Jorah smiled, giving her hand to Rickon.

"Thank you," Rickon told him, handing over the crown of roses to Lyanna. "I had this made for you."

Lyanna gladly put it on and reached into her pocket to retrieve a small bear figurine.

"So you can remember me when we're apart," she said, giving him the bear. "She's scary, like me," she teased.

"Scary Bear... I like it. But you don't scare me," Rickon replied, admiring the craftwork. "Do you like the crown?"

"I do, thank you very much!" She smiled. "You spoke of a Peace Garden?"

He nodded and told her, "We can go there first! Then I can show you Direwolf's Heart if Bran and Jon aren't hunting."

"Lead the way, my Prince," she said softly, handing him her hand once again.

He took it and blushed when he looked up to see Arya smirking down at him. She gave him a wink and disappeared.

"Right this way, Lyanna," he said happily.

...

Arya ducked behind a tapestry on the wall, hearing the footsteps leave.

"Where did she go?"

"I only wanted to get her measurements!"

When the voices faded away, she blew a sigh of relief and stepped out of her hiding space only to bump into Bran and Sarella.

She glared at them. "You didn't see me."

"Did we see anyone, Lady Sarella?" Bran asked, feigning looking around.

Sarella giggled. "No, my Prince. We did not see anyone at all."

Arya smiled and walked off, heading to Ned's room in search of some Dornish Wine.

The bloody thing had been liked by the royals and their advisors and if one was found, no one was going to share it willingly. The only wine which could compare to it was the Arbour Wine from the Reach.

"Princess!"

Arya groaned, turning around to face Jaime Lannister. "What do _you_ want?"

He quickly bowed. "A moment of your time, please?"

"Fine, go ahead. Make it quick, Ser Jaime..."

"I wish to spend time with Lady Brienne. Just for a day, may she be relieved of her duties?" Jaime asked. "You can speak with your brothers-"

Arya raised a hand and said, "Tomorrow. Before I change my mind, let me go before Queen Talisa and my sister find me."

She gasped when she heard Sansa's voice getting closer and closer. Eyes wide, she ran off leaving Jaime smiling victoriously as he hurried to find his betrothed and let her know of their new plans.

Arya ran out into the courtyard, almost sending handmaidens flying to the sides as she passed through people, heading out of the gates. She grinned when she saw Nymeria run with her by her side.

"I have to avoid Sansa and Talisa at all times," she told the direwolf, still running. "If they find me, I won't see the light of day until tomorrow! I'm not getting married _just yet_!"

Her foot caught a branch which had fallen onto the ground and she flew, falling onto the ground with a loud thud.

"Shit!" She hissed, pushing herself into a sitting position. "Ow!"

"Accident prone?"

Arya looked up to see a cloaked figure hovering above her with a hand reached out for her to take.

"I'm fine, thank you," Arya snapped, getting up. She winced when she put pressure onto her right ankle. "Fuck..." She muttered under her breath.

"You are Princess Arya," the feminine voice said softly. "King Jon's sister."

" _And_ King Robb's," Arya replied. "Although, I don't care for titles." She cringed. "Don't tell anyone where I am."

Nymeria began to growl at the cloaked figure and Arya ordered for her to calm down. The direwolf complied but kept her eyes unwavering on the figure.

"Show your face," Arya told the woman.

The woman complied, slipping her hood off to reveal a handsome face, eyes aged and smile, soft. Her hair was grey and aged but Arya could tell that the woman had brown hair by the stubborn wisps of brown.

"Who are you?" Arya asked. "A smallfolk? The town's that way," she pointed in the opposite direction to the castle.

"No, I'm not a Northerner."

"I could tell," Arya said, lifting her chin up slightly. "Southerner. Your skin's pale, has barely seen the light of day - Stormlands mayhaps?"

The woman laughed. "We'll go with that. I am a septa in need of work, Princess Arya. I came to Winterfell in hopes of getting some."

"I can't speak on matters about work but say nothing about my fall and I _might_ put in a good word for you discreetly," the assassin replied. "Your name?"

"Lemore," the woman told her, a small smile on her lips. "Septa Lemore."

Nymeria yelped and Arya glanced down at the direwolf in curiosity. She bent down and stroked her fur.

"Nymeria? What's wrong?"

The direwolf circled Lemore, sniffing the woman's feet. She seemed to be very confused about the woman.

"I better leave you, Princess," Lemore said, slipping her hood back on. "Before I go, do you know anyone of the name _Young Griff_? He's a boy I taught and he said he was travelling North."

Arya narrowed her eyes. "He's at Castle Black. He was imprisoned over a moonturn ago for the attempted murder of a man protected by House Stark."

Lemore was surprised, her eyes widening and Arya could see their colour clearly. They were blue, almost purple and Arya gasped a little.

"Prison?" Lemore breathed out, gathering her dress. "I really must go and speak to your Kings, my Princess. Stay safe."

Before Arya could speak, Lemore rushed off towards the direction she was running from moments prior. She winced, her ankle hurt and Nymeria was now calming down from her sudden confusion.

"Take me to the Godswood, girl. I may have some peace uninterrupted there," she said softly, getting onto Nymeria's back with a slight struggle. "Go."

Nymeria ran.

...

Sarella beamed when Bran presented her with Spring Roses. She took them, inhaling their scent happily.

"From Princess Sansa and Queen Talisa's Peace Garden?" She asked, placing them in a vase on her table.

Bran nodded. "They are," he replied, watching her every move. He retrieved a small book from his pocket. "Some lore about unrequited love - you wished for it?"

She blushed furiously, taking the small book from his eyes before scanning its contents and finally nodding in approval. "For Obella and Dorea. My Prince, you've been ever so kind to us since we arrived."

"I don't know if you've noticed but I don't have many friends," Bran said lightly, making sure to keep eye contact. "Arya likes to be alone or with her direwolf. Sansa spends her time with the children, the Queens and her handmaiden. Robb and Jon are busy being kings and Rickon... well, if he isn't cleaning his sword, he's daydreaming about Lady Mormont."

Sarella smiled, biting her lip as he spoke about his siblings. If she were honest, she wasn't that close to her siblings. She'd barely seen Loreza since her birth and she preferred to explore rather than be stuck in a castle with her family.

She gasped when a golden direwolf stalked in, curling her frame around her master's legs.

"I still can't get used to them," Sarella breathed out, her eyes not leaving Blizzard's who stared intently back. "Nor those dragons above. Do they kill people for sport?"

Bran shook his head. "They're kind of tamed," he said, speaking of the direwolves. "They do not leave our sides nor do they disobey our orders. She won't hurt you unless I tell her to - don't worry, I won't ask her."

"And Lady Daenerys' dragons?"

"You're family, blood or not, they won't harm you nor your sisters," Bran assured her. "But as much as Lady Daenerys would like to believe they are tamed, we may have to shackle them in the dungeons - a few smallfolk were burnt alive."

Sarella gasped in horror, eyes wide as she sat down in shock. "Beautiful beasts could cause so much pain," she said softly, shaking her head. "I can't believe I'm related to people with dragon blood either," she admitted. "They cause so much pain but my aunt and cousins did not deserve a fate as they had."

"I'm due for prayer soon. If you wish to visit the library after dinner, I won't mind."

"Just the two of us?" She asked him, nervously.

"If you wish," Bran replied easily.

She looked away. "Won't your brothers disapprove? The Stark Prince with the Martell Bastard."

"My brother, Jon is a bastard. My niece, Catelyn, is one too. Where is your point, Lady Sarella?" Bran asked, raising an eyebrow.

She swallowed deeply and told him, "Your people will talk-"

"My people are everyone. House Stark reigns over most of the Seven Kingdoms."

"But the North isn't as _relaxed_ as the South," she said to him, pouring herself a goblet of wine. She sipped it, relishing the taste. "We're still divided by North and South still."

Bran stepped closer to her, sitting down in front of her. He stared intently into her eyes and she found herself staring back, almost breathless.

His eyes wore so much wisdom and they looked as if they'd lived a thousand years than the seventeen namedays he'd lived for. They also held a sparkle, a new meaning and Sarella almost wished she'd been the cause of that.

The Martells had not been known for falling in love so easily, guarding their hearts and marrying for the greater good of their House but Sarella was a bastard. She wasn't made for the life of a highborn's wife or anything great.

Her heart couldn't help but skip a beat when it came to the Stark Prince, his eyes so caring and understanding with a hint of wisdom.

"Sarella, the moment I laid my eyes on you, I saw something special," he whispered.

Her eyes searched his and she looked away, unsure of what to say or do but when he took her left hand and placed a flower set in glass inside it, she gasped.

"A gift special to me. I was given it during my visit to Horn Hill in the Reach by the Tarlys. Its beauty reminds me of you and gives it more special meaning."

He stood abruptly, letting go of her hand as she stared at the item given to her in shock.

"I really must go and pray now," he told her. "If you wish to speak more, I'll be in the library after dinner."

He rushed outside, releasing the breath that he didn't even know he was holding.

When he entered the courtyard, his breath was taken away once again when he stood face to face with a blast from his past.

"M-Meera."

She gave him a nervous smile as her father joined her. "Hello, Bran."

"Wh-what are you doing here? Lord Reed-"

"Important business we wish to speak to the Kings about, my Prince." Howland smiled softly. "Shall I leave you two be?"

Meera quickly shook her head. "We must speak with them as soon as possible, Father. Uh, Bran- _Prince Bran_ , I will see you soon."

"Meera, I-"

Bran was once again cut off by her rushing off with her father hot on her tails. He was sure he saw her wipe her eyes as she entered the castle.

"Meera," he breathed out.

Tears sprung his eyes as he remembered how heartbroken she'd look after she and her father had left Winterfell following the events of the Great War. He'd been the Three-Eyed Raven, his body buried in the crypts.

His siblings had allowed Meera some time with his grave and through the three eyes of the raven, he saw her cry and beg him to come back to her.

Then he returned back to life, back to Brandon Stark and all acknowledgement of her help over the years had gone. She'd lost him just as much as his sisters and brothers had lost him.

Slowly beginning to make his way to the Godswood, he was stopped once again, almost falling but he steadied himself.

"Excuse me, my Lady. My thoughts aren't all there," he apologised to the woman in front of him.

She dusted herself off, offering a smile a few words of, "It is no bother, my Prince. It was my fault."

She tutted when her dress snagged a nail from a broken wheelbarrow which she nearly was pushed into.

"Let me, my Lady," Bran mumbled, reaching out for her to take his hand.

"Well, aren't you kind, my Prince?" She asked melodically, taking his hand.

Bran gently coerced the dress thread from the nail and patted the thread down so it wasn't that visible.

"I'll have the handmaidens sew that up for you," he told her.

"I can do it myself, it's no worry," she replied, releasing the grip of their hands.

But as she did so, Bran gasped and his eyes whitened.

...

A young woman, caked with blood, stumbled out of the sea. Her body shook as her left hand reached to her head and wiped it, feeling the thickness of the blood which poured out of her wound.

She began to wail, screaming and cursing, her words incoherent as she tried to get her bearings straight.

"My Lady! Are you quite alright?!"

She turned and saw a man and woman run up to her, concern and horror written on their features as she dripped with blood.

"Follow us, you are in aid of a healer or a maester," the woman said, gesturing for the man to carry her into his arms.

She moaned in pain at the movement but let herself be carried by the man.

She noticed a ship by the name of the _Shy Maid_ and she noticed its unflattering features. It was an ugly old ramshackle single-masted pole-boat with a large lateen sail.

"Not much, my Lady but it's home," the man told her as he laid her down on the only bed.

She began to protest, telling them that she couldn't possibly take their bed.

"Just until we find someone to help you," the man said. "I'm Yandry. My wife is Ysilla."

Ysilla was as an older woman. Small and dark-coloured and she seemed to have a Rhoynish cast to her features, the young woman noted. Yandry was also of Rhoynish cast.

"Biscuits, bacon and fish do you good?" Ysilla asked. "Not much but what we have."

Yandry began to clean her wounds and he told her, "She cooks well, I promise you. You needn't worry."

The young woman moaned, tears slipping down her face as she moved away from his tender actions.

"We are to aid a few men and their ship to Volantis from here in Dorne. Mayhaps, they'll find help for you."

"Stay..." She breathed out, shaking her head.

Yandry turned to his wife who shrugged in reply, sadness in her eyes as she watched the young woman cry, clearly in distress.

"Your name?"

"Ash..." She paused, taking a deep breath. "L-Lemore."

Ysilla smiled. "Nice to meet you, Lemore. We'll take good care of you now."

Lemore took a shaky nod and allowed Yandry to continue to wipe the blood away.

Life was going to change and she had no way of knowing if for the better or the worse.

...

"My Prince, are you alright?" The woman asked.

Bran turned to her, eyes wide as he quickly let go of her hand and stood back, swallowing deeply.

"Lemore..."

She smiled. "Yes, that is my name. I am Septa Lemore. How did you know?"

"But you're not really her, are you?" He asked her. "I know who you are. You're Ash-"

Lemore's eyes widened. "No, please do not say-"

"Excuse me, _my Lady_ ," he breathed out, backing away and turning to run inside the castle. "I must tell Jon..." He said to himself.

As he rounded the corner, he halted and saw Meera speaking with someone.

When she shifted to the side slightly, he saw that she was speaking to _Sarella_.

Sarella beamed when her eyes laid on him and she walked up to him, making Meera turn herself to realise his presence.

"I'll join you this night, my Prince. I thought you were going to pray?" She asked, placing a hovering hand on his shoulder. She didn't want to test the Kingsguard who watched over Bran.

"I see," Bran heard Meera say softly, her eyes dimming.

"Prince Brandon and I have become close friends, Lady Meera," Sarella explained to the elder Lady. "He's been very welcoming and supportive of my sisters and me."

Meera nodded, blinking away her tears. She knew what 'close' meant. She had hoped they'd be close but he was the Three-Eyed Raven and Summer, Hodor, Jojen and many other people had died for him.

"Of course he has been," she said. "Can't say he's been so of me. You've moved on, Bran... I guess I should too after all this time."

She walked away, leaving him even more heartbroken and unsure as Sarella watched on, stunned.

"Mayhaps, meeting you this night isn't a wise idea. We could get caught," Sarella whispered sadly.

She walked away and Bran only had himself to blame. He'd managed to lose two dear friends of his within seconds. But the heart knew what it wanted, right?

He stared after each girl, left or right, right or left.

His mind nor his heart made the decision for him and he turned away from both directions, heading to the solar instead. Mayhaps, there would be that Dornish Wine everyone liked.

That damned wine...

And Jon. He had to see Jon.

At the Godswood, Arya groaned loudly, shifting her body to turn to her sister and sister-by-law looking at her, unimpressed.

"Ater prayer, we _will_ fit your wedding dress. Lord Baratheon is arriving in three days," Sansa told her.

"What?!" Arya cried out.

Before Talisa could confirm Sansa's words, they were disturbed by Rickon and Lyanna entering the Godswood, their hands tight in an embrace.

"Urgh, young love," Arya mumbled.

"Mayhaps, we should plan their wedding too!" Sansa joked to Talisa, making the young boy and his dear friend blush furiously.

Rickon sighed. "Please don't."

Sansa was about to reply with something cheeky but held her words when their brothers finally arrived with Ygritte.

"We'll speak more about this later," she promised the young boy, taking her time to glare at Arya. "You're lucky we're praying."

"Please," Arya begged her brothers. "Pray for as long as you can. I really don't want to try dresses..."

"Don't involve us," Robb told her. "You are the one who asked to be married as soon as possible-"

" _After_ we end the Iron Throne," she said.

"It's too late to change anything," Jon said. "We have sent for Gendry and his brother; they are on their way and-"

"It was you who called him?!" She cried out.

"Oh... Surprise!"

* * *

 **Notes for this chapter:**

 **(1) Rickon takes Lyanna on a tour, promising to take her to Direwolf's Heart after they've visited the Peace Garden.**

 **(2) Arya is avoiding Talisa and Sansa, telling anyone she meets not to speak about her whereabouts.**

 **(3) Arya meets Septa Lemore, after hurting her ankle, who is shocked at the news of her student's imprisonment. Nymeria is baffled by the woman's presence.**

 **(4) Bran finds himself falling in love with Sarella and coming face to face with an old friend.**

 **(5) Meera returns with her father on business they wish to tell the Kings about but don't quite have the chance to as the Starks are due for prayer.**

 **(6) Bran is intercepted by Lemore and he has a sudden vision when they come into contact.**

 **(7) Bran hurries to tell Jon what he saw but is stopped by Meera and Sarella meeting each other.**

 **(8) Arya is found by Sansa and Talisa and it is revealed that Jon and Robb called upon Gendry so they could be wed sooner rather than later.**


	48. Chapter 48

**DarylDixon'sLover [chapter 47]: Honestly, eventually. Not right away as this needs to play out but there will be multiple attempts to let him know. The reveal will probably come after Cersei's downfall and we're still leading up to that at the moment. The Ashara/Lemore side plot will be dragged on for now with Jon not knowing who she is. Also, Tyrion does not know Aegon nor Lemore in this story so it makes sense according to previous chapters unlike in the books, he's met them both.  
**

 **Yenlyn [chapter 47]: I'm so sorry if I don't fully answer your review as I had to translate it. I don't understand Spanish but from what I read and understand, Meera and Bran had a sort of thing before he fully became the Three-Eyed Raven. He had a little crush on her then, he becomes the 3ER and they didn't really get the chance to have a romantic relationship but Meera still loves him, she mourned for him only for him to return back to life and disregard his feelings for her and move on as he is now back to Brandon Stark but an older, confused version of himself. Meera risked everything and lost her brother returning Bran home to Winterfell so in a way, he owes her but he never fully paid his debt to her as he was the 3ER, she feels betrayed. She had hopes that they'd find each other once again now that he was Bran again but now, he's caught the attention of Sarella, a girl who is smart and kind and he is taken with her too. Now, he doesn't know who his heart truly belongs to. His first 'love' or his second one but this is now going to be his side plot that he needs to decide on who he'll choose as Moat Cailin's side plot won't happen until ages as it's being built.**

 **Levi [chapter 47]: Oh, sorry haha! She still is. Just like Arya and Gendry, there are only kisses but I think they'll either wait until marriage but who knows since Jaime's obviously done it many times Arya and Gendry are getting married very soon. Exactly what I thought. Even though they're reunited, the threats and enemies do not stop and it's true, nothing goes the way we want. For example, since the end of the Long Night, Arya has been critically hurt and the threat of Jaqen is still pretty present since he escaped. So, there is some time until the drama comes. Before the calm, there is a storm but right now, the calm is here.**

 ** **Wright [chapter 47]: No, Ashara did come for Jon but she was asking of her student who came North anyway. She wanted to see if anyone had heard from him so she could know how he was doing but her main purpose is to reunite with her son after all these years. They will meet in this chapter but not as you expect. Gendry will be in the next chapter with his half-brother.****

* * *

Jon was surprised to see Bran waiting for him and Robb in the solar, the young Prince's hands folded behind his back.

"You weren't present at prayer-"

"I had a vision," Bran cut Jon off. "Jon, I need to tell you something-"

"Your Graces, I apologise for disturbing you but a woman has arrived - a septa in need of work. I was wondering if you'd see to her?" Davos asked as he entered. "The Martell daughters and young ladies of the North are in need of a septa to teach them. There is none present at Winterfell."

Robb sighed heavily. "Since Septa Mordane," he replied sadly. "The woman was a good woman and it is true. We do need a septa."

"She's waiting in the Great Hall," Davos said. "If you wish to see her now?"

"That's what I wanted to speak to you about," Bran interjected. "The septa, she's-"

"Called Lemore. She said she knew Aegon Targaryen. Taught him his knowledge about the Faith of the Seven," Davos said. "If that is what Prince Bran wished to say?"

Bran slowly nodded. "I-I..."

"We should see her," Jon said. "At once."

"And we have business to attend to with the Reeds," Robb added. "We will see to them all in the Great Hall."

Bran watched as his brothers left with their Hand following behind them. He didn't know what stopped him from yelling over them to reveal the woman's true identity but was it really his place to do so?

But he had to tell someone.

...

"You're going to look so beautiful," Sansa gushed, watching Mya take Arya's measurements and write them down. "White or grey?"

"Neither," Arya scowled, earning a slight disapproving but mocking look from Ygritte. "Aren't you meant to be with the twins?"

Ygritte beamed. "I couldn't miss this! This happens once in a lifetime, dear sister." The woman winked, leaning back in her seat with her goblet full of wine. She leant into Sansa's side. "I think white would be _perfect_."

"I do so too," Talisa said, agreeing with her sister-by-law. She gasped when she felt something move in her stomach, letting out a bright smile. "Your nephew thinks so too," she added.

"Leather, cotton or-"

"Leather," Arya cut her sister off. "Definitely leather. If I can't get my way on anything else, at least leather. I beg of you!"

Sansa chuckled, clinking her goblet with Ygritte's before taking a long sip and standing up to look at the jewellery gifted to the Princesses and Queens from the Redwynes.

"We don't really _do_ jewellery in the North but I guess since our brothers are the Kings, we should expect gifts from the realms," Sansa said, running her hand over the piece which Olenna had won from Paxter's mother. She let out a soft smile at the old woman's memory.

"Seven Hells!" Arya cursed. "I don't _do_ jewellery. Don't get any ideas."

Sansa was about to let out a chastising lecture but there was a knock on the door and she went over to answer it.

She was surprised to see Bran on the other side, Nymeria and Blizzard growling at each other beside him.

"Bran, what do you want?"

"You're women," he said, gesturing to his sisters and his brothers' wives.

"I would hope so!" Ygritte retorted.

"Especially since I'm with child," Talisa added with an amused tone. "We've established that we're women so, how may we help you?"

Bran blushed. "I...I'm taken with two."

The four women gasped, with Sansa pulling her brother into the chambers and shutting the door on the direwolves.

"Go and hunt, Nymeria!" Arya called out as she heard the direwolf whine at being separated from her master and Bran.

Arya felt her connection to Nymeria slightly shake and she knew that the direwolf listened. From Bran's same reaction, Blizzard followed as well.

"I'm surprised your direwolf isn't busy with Jon's," Ygritte said, patting the seat beside her. "Now sit!"

"And tell us everything," Arya said, gently hitting Mya's hands away from her hips as the handmaiden tried to collect measurements from there.

"You all remember Lady Meera? Lord Reed's daughter?" Bran asked, resisting the urge to roll his eyes at their reactions.

"You mean the Lady Meera whose brother died for you?" Ygritte said, not holding anything back. "The same who cried at your grave for hours after the Long Night had ended?"

Sansa nodded. "We remember her!" She rolled her eyes. "I can't believe how you treated her, Bran!"

"I was the Three-"

"Eyed Raven, we know," the women said, rolling their eyes.

Arya left Mya, coming down to kneel before Bran. "We could tell she was in love with you and we don't blame you. Mayhaps, you both had feelings for each other before you went beyond the Wall and became the Three-Eyed Raven. Then when you became Brandon Stark again, everything changed and you met someone else."

"Sarella Sand," Talisa said softly. "Sarella who is just as smart and wise as you and you both connect on a deeper and emotional level. With Meera, the love was unrequited - you couldn't feel anything as the Three-Eyed Raven."

"But you could as _Bran_ ," Sansa sighed. "Then all of this time away, you found Sarella as Talisa said."

Tears began to fall from Bran's cheeks and he shook his head in shame. "Meera has been there for me since she met me. Her brother died for me. Hodor, Summer... They died for me. She protected me and brought me home to you all. Without her, I would be dead."

"Bran, you haven't been yourself for a long time and you're still finding your place. You're learning new things and getting used to life as it is now..." Arya told him, taking one of his hands and squeezing it. "You can't blame yourself for the past, you can't go there either. It's all about the future now."

"But who do I choose? With Meera, we could have been something if I didn't answer my calling. With Sarella, life has new meaning and I'm not as sad as I was spending my days drinking and watching the days go by..." Bran said as his voice broke. "Do I go for what could have been or what feels nice right now?"

"You feel guilty when it comes to Meera," Talisa said. "As you said, she saved your life and returned you home."

"We can't decide for you, Bran," Ygritte told him. "But what feels right to _you_. Lady Meera or Sarella? Who makes your heart happy?"

Everyone turned to her in surprise and she glared at them, blushing furiously.

"What? I may handle knives and arrows but I do have a heart! Jon makes it happy too," she said, shrugging.

Sansa chuckled to herself, turning to face Bran once again. "She's right. Sarella or Meera?"

"I don't know-"

"You do," Arya cut him off. "And you better let them know before you end up with no friends."

"I don't," he said firmly. "I'd rather have no friends than hurt one."

He stood up, heading to the door as the women groaned in displeasure, some shaking their heads.

"You all are terrible at advice!" He said, turning to face them.

"We're not," Talisa said.

"You're just a terrible listener and you don't understand women _at all_ ," Arya snapped. "Right, shall we go for a hunt?"

"But-"

Arya raised a hand to prevent Sansa from saying anything more as her eyes never wavered from Bran's eyes. She begged him silently.

"Yes," he drawled. "I think that's exactly what I need."

"Thank you," Arya mouthed to him, immediately following him out the door much to her sister's and brothers' wives' chagrins.

...

"I cannot thank you enough, Your Graces!" Lemore beamed, curtseying. "I had believed you wouldn't wish to take me on since I did teach a man you sentenced to prison."

"You are not to blame for your student's actions," Robb said, a welcoming smile on his face. "Please, join us for a feast."

Lemore nodded, turning to look at Jon, a small proud smile on her face. She couldn't believe her eyes. He looked _just like his father_.

"You look just like him," she said out loud.

The brothers' eyebrows raised in slight confusion, sharing a brief glance before turning back to her.

"You knew our father?" Jon asked.

"Not well, no," she quickly said. "I saw him at Harrehal. I was a lowly handmaiden then, I served women such as Princess Elia Martell and Lady Ashara Dayne. I saw your father, nervous and as quiet as he was said to be, dance with Lady Ashara. They were happy..." She trailed off, sadly.

Jon paled and he cleared his throat, about to tell Davos to let the Reeds into the Great Hall but Robb stopped him by speaking.

"Did you hear of the rumours?"

"Your Grace, I do not subject myself to petty rumours," she snapped, quickly apologising afterwards. "I'm so sorry. That time was a very trying time. Rumours add to the fire and we lose the truth."

Robb smiled brightly. "I think you would fare very well at Winterfell. You're just like our former septa, Septa Mordane. She was a woman who spoke her mind."

"We can't lie to the children we teach, we must show them the whole truth and never otherwise," Lemore said, glancing towards Jon. "If we keep lying, it's not us who would be hurt, it's _them_ and they would doubt everything which _is_ true."

"You are very right," Jon said quietly, his mind trailing off to images of the late Eddard Stark.

"You look just like him," she repeated, a smile brightening up her eyes. There was something else but neither brother could tell what it was. "Very handsome men, you are. The Quiet Wolf's little wolves are _kings_. Who would have thought that nervous man from all those years ago would have such strong, confident sons?"

"Our father was a confident man despite his flaws," Robb said firmly. "We take after him in that. We are strong and flawed but who isn't? Flawed, I mean?"

"Children," Lemore replied softly. "They have a lifetime ahead of them to gain their flaws but as babes, they're innocent and pure."

"Indeed," Jon said. "We have another-"

"Of course," Lemore said. "I will get dressed in my new clothes and introduce myself to the Queens and Princesses. And the Princes, of course. As well as the children-"

"You will introduce yourself to _everyone_ ," Robb chuckled as she became flustered.

She smiled. "It's been a while since I've spoken to many people. We were aboard a ship when I taught dear Aegon," she said wistfully. "Not many people and... I still can't believe he did that... I'm so sorry."

"Don't apologise, you're not your student. We really must greet our guests."

"Of course," Lemore said, curtseying once again before leaving, sending a polite smile in Ser Davos' way.

She passed Meera and Howland who both frowned at her, Howland taking the time to study her as he walked by.

Before he could go after her to question her, the Kings called him and his daughter into the Great Hall.

"I knew her," he told his daughter. "Not formally but one can never forget those eyes. Her son has them despite the different colouring. The shape..."

"Father?" Meera breathed out in confusion. "Father-"

"It can't be... We watched her die with our own eyes. _She's dead..._ "

Meera quickly rushed to her father's side as he became unsteady on his feet, breathing heavily. She looked up when Davos hurried over, concern on his features.

"My Lord?" He asked, sharing a fearful glance with Meera.

"My father needs to rest - I will see to the Kings alone," Meera said.

Davos replied with a terse nod, getting one of the Kingsguard to assist Lord Reed to see Grand Maester Lorin. He then followed Meera into the Great Hall, a determined look on her face as she stood before Jon and Robb.

"Lady Meera, we meet again," Robb said warmly. "Wine?"

"I must decline, thank you," she said, just as friendly. "My father was suddenly taken unwell so I am representing him today before you."

"Your family are dear friends of ours, formalities may be forgone," Jon told her, sipping his wine. "What do you wish to say."

Meera cleared her throat and began to speak, "We all know that the Twins are next to the Neck. When Cersei Lannister's troops get through the Twins, they _will_ come for Greywater Watch and Bran's Moat Cailin. We have smallfolk in both of those places, people who have come for shelter following the Great War are running from King's Landing. We know that your men march to the Twins but we _need_ more. We've had reports of thousands, hundreds of thousands of Lannister troops heading North."

Robb sighed heavily, sharing a wary glance with Jon. They conversed between each other, Meera pursing her lips as she waited for an answer. She knew whatever they decided on would be a reasonable decision.

"We will call upon our men in the Riverlands," Robb finally said. "We will send a raven to my uncle - he won't disappoint us."

Meera shakily nodded, giving them a small smile. "Thank you. Also, a decision to march South would be wise."

"Don't push it," Jon teased. "We were thinking soon, don't worry. We will call upon the Northern Lords and Ladies to inform them in due time but we have a wedding soon."

"Thank you," she bowed then also curtsied, flustered. She wasn't sure how to act but either way, she tried to walk away but then she stopped. "Thank you for not saying anything about me crying at Bran's grave. I know he already knows, he's Bran but..."

"Meera, I'm sorry that he's moved on," Jon said softly. "You should have been told by him-"

"I saw him and I'm fine Your Graces," she replied quietly, looking them both in the eyes. "Everything has changed and that's fine. I must see to my father if I am excused?"

"Of course, we hope to see him fare better soon," Robb said. "Lady Meera?"

She nodded. "Yes?"

"If it means anything, I'm sure you were special to Bran too."

She wanted to say that it didn't mean anything, she knew how he felt now - how he looked at Sarella as if she was the only person in the world. She was never special to Bran, not that she could remember.

They'd talk before he fully became the Three-Eyed Raven, they shared smiles and small laughs but then Jojen, Summer and Hodor had died for him and the past was in the past.

"Thank you, Your Graces," she said, finally leaving.

Of course, it meant _everything_.

...

After hunting with Arya, Bran entered the castle and he was determined to tell Jon who Septa Lemore really was. The hunt hadn't cleared his mind regarding Meera and Sarella but it had regarding Lemore.

It wasn't his place to tell Jon but he would make it so. This was important, Jon had a mother.

"Ser Davos!" He called out, waving the Hand of the Kings over.

The man easily fell into step with him. "Yes, my Prince?"

"My brothers - are they busy?"

"Not at all," Davos replied. "Shall I take you to them?"

"Please. I wish to speak to them immediately. Jon, in particular-" He trailed off, his eyes falling onto Septa Lemore speaking with Sansa and Talisa, the women glad to be of acquaintance.

"They hired her," Bran stated.

"Indeed," Davos confirmed. "She impressed them, my Prince."

Bran kept quiet, it was Jon he needed to speak to imminently, not Davos. He listened as Lemore told the Queen and Princess of how she'd teach the girls and boys of Winterfell.

"You remind me of Septa Mordane," Sansa said, going into a story of how the late septa behaved when she was alive. How she taught Sansa, Arya, Jeyne Poole and many other children.

"Take me to Jon," Bran said to Davos.

When they arrived in the solar, Bran was not surprised to see Lord Reed speaking with them, apologising for his lack of presence earlier.

"I thought I'd seen a ghost," he had said.

Bran turned to him in surprise. The older man knew as well? It seemed to be confirmed when Howland continued.

"A woman who died many years ago, I thought I'd seen her but I age, Your Graces, it couldn't have been her at all," he said, shaking his head.

"A former lover?" Robb asked lightly.

Howland blushed. "Not exactly. At least not mine. Anyway, I hope my daughter was clear on our intentions?"

"Very clear, you taught her well, my Lord," Jon praised him.

"She is my heir," Howland replied proudly. "I believe it's time I found a husband for her," he said sadly. "I don't think I'd live very long and without an heir to Greywater Watch..."

"If you need any help, do not hesitate to ask for it," Robb told him. "We know of some very good Southern Houses."

Howland gave the Kings a grateful smile, turning around to bow when he noticed Bran's presence.

"My Prince," he greeted. "My daughter said she saw you."

"She did, my Lord. We spoke briefly," Bran replied. "May I speak with you?"

He decided not to tell Jon just yet, it would hurt him _and_ their family. He had to have it confirmed but his visions were never false. There was no reason to doubt them, especially those of the past.

Howland accepted the invitation to speak and followed Bran away from the solar. They walked in silence for a short while before finally stopping.

"Ashara Dayne," Bran stated, matter-of-factly.

"So, I wasn't seeing a ghost?" Howland asked, perplexed. "That was her?"

"My vision says so," Bran affirmed. "Shall I tell Jon?"

Howland paused, still in shock and he paled. His face turned white as a sheet and he stumbled, Bran quickly steadying him.

"I... I saw her fall to her death with your father. We heard the screams, the pleas... I will _never_ forget that day along with seeing your Aunt Lyanna in her bed full of blood." Howland sighed heavily. "My Prince, we should keep this between us for now, allow her to come forward on her own terms. A Stark betrayed her, do not let another do so too. There are things I'd take to my grave unless said otherwise."

Bran faltered but he finally agreed to not let his brother know but that didn't mean he couldn't convince the woman to confess her true identity.

"You spoke of finding Meera a husband," Bran shakily said.

"Prince Bran-"

"Please, wait. Until I'm certain-"

"But how can you be? She spoke of Prince Oberyn's eldest surviving daughter," Lord Howland softly retorted. "She can't wait. I am certain you held some feelings for her a long time ago but please, do not hurt my daughter any more than you have done. You are a good man, Prince Bran and I'm sure one day you'd make a wonderful husband but I believe my daughter won't be the wife to whom you'd be her husband."

Bran nodded sadly, helping the man stand up straighter. He gave him a firm nod and watched as Howland walked away, presumably to find Meera.

Mayhaps, he and Meera would be friends once again. He _was_ going to be living near her home in the near future. He'd take regular trips to Greywater Watch and she'd to Moat Cailin.

But for now, he'd hope that she would stay for Arya's wedding at least. Allow them some days to speak and make amends. To apologise for all the hurt and heartache he'd put upon her.

"Bran?"

He turned around and saw Sansa staring at him in concern. She didn't say any more than calling out his name but he could tell she had many things to say.

"Sansa," he said. "Do you know how long Moat Cailin would take to be repaired?"

She frowned. "I do not know anything of that matter, Bran. Why?"

"I may go regardless," he told her. "I don't think I can stay at Winterfell any longer."

Sansa let out a shocked gasp in surprise, reaching out to grip onto his hands. She studied his eyes, placing a palm on his cheek.

"What happened?" She asked. "Bran? Bran, tell me why you wish to leave so suddenly?"

"Nothing to be concerned about, Sansa," he assured her. "I just believe some guidance will hurry my intentions for Moat Cailin."

"Jon and Robb won't allow it," she stated.

"Just as they can't control Arya, they can't control me. They've already agreed and supported my decisions, they won't mind if I leave sooner rather than later," he replied.

Sansa looked down sadly. "What about the rest of us? We've only just got _you_ back. Mother and Father..." She leant their heads against each other. "They'd want for us to be together, a pack, for as long as possible. With the threat of the Lannister troops marching North, we can't take any chances. You _must_ stay in Winterfell."

"I can protect myself. Jon has been training me to fight and I will have Blizzard as protection," Bran retorted. "Winterfell was my home, Sansa. It isn't any more and we all know that. Since I became Brandon Stark again, I was given a chance for another destiny. Winterfell will always be dear to my heart, sister, but the longer I remain, the harder it will be until I find my true destiny."

"Don't leave, at least not before Arya's wedding. She'd want you there - you're very close. _Shit..._ "

Bran smirked. "Swearing, sister?" He teased, earning a light hit in reply. "You can always visit, I won't prevent any of you from doing so."

"And will you visit us, too?" She whispered.

"We will see," he said strained. "I love you, Sansa. I love all of you-"

"We love you too," she sniffled. "You've grown up so much."

He gave her a small but sad smile, kissing her cheek gently and letting go of her hand.

He had to leave it all behind, it was time to start anew, be free from the burdens of sadness and longing.

But not before Arya's wedding, of course. Now, that was one sister who did not forgive so easily.

* * *

 **Notes for this chapter:**

 **(1) Bran attempts to tell Jon about Lemore but is disturbed by Davos who announced their guests' arrivals.**

 **(2) Sansa, Talisa and Ygritte all aid Arya in the making of her wedding dress after finally finding her. Arya asks that it should be made of leather if she is allowed to have a choice.**

 **(3) Bran visits the women, telling them of his dilemma about liking both Sarella and Meera but rebuffs their advice, taking to hunting with Arya instead.**

 **(4) The Kings meet Lemore who slightly almost reveals who she is before quickly coming up with a story. She stuns Howland Reed who fears he saw a ghost, leaving Meera to ask for defence troops from the Kings for the Neck.**

 **(5) Bran and Howland speak about Lemore's true identity, agreeing that she should be the one to reveal herself to Jon.**

 **(6) Howland sees to the Kings, telling them that Meera needs a husband as he believes his days are numbered.**

 **(7) Bran hopes that he and Meera can still be friends no matter what, going back on what he told the Queens and his sisters.**

 **(8) Bran tells Sansa that he wishes to leave for Moat Cailin as soon s possible.**


	49. Chapter 49

**Replies to reviews:**

 **DarylDixon'sLover [chapter 48]: He will be happy, don't worry. Thanks for the review, enjoy the next chapter!  
**

 **Wright [chapter 48]: Howland won't be leaving the world so soon, he needs to ensure the future of Greywater Watch but he is a true friend and ally of the Starks. Bran being reborn has confused him in ways he can't explain and he feels that if he is away from home, he'd find what he's looking for. Just like when Sansa forced him to go to the Reach with her, he proved to be very convincing in getting Paxter Redwyne's help so Bran has other skills but just doesn't know what to do with them yet. She will after Cersei's downfall. It will be one of the first things addressed. More about how she came to Winterfell is revealed in this chapter though. Here's a bit of drama!**

 **Mari Wollsch [chapter 48]: As it happens, enjoy another chapter! Took me a while to perfect.  
**

 ** **No matter how many research I do about weddings, they won't be perfect for use but I've taken inspiration from Sansa's second wedding to Ramsay Bolton as it is simple for Arya and Gendry who are not overly intent on grandiose weddings. Also, it is a wedding considered to be of the Old Gods faith, which I figured Arya would go for as opposed to the large spectacle of the Faith of the Seven.****

* * *

"Look at you," Jon breathed out as Arya spun around a little, an annoyed look settling on her face.

"I hate this," she muttered, blushing slightly under her older brothers' proud gazes. "And I hate you."

"Of course, you do," Robb replied. "You hate us for letting you get married to the love of your life. How horrible are we?" He teased her, fixing a blue rose into her lapel. "But you do look beautiful, Arya."

Tears sprung to her eyes and she turned away to compose herself, her eyes catching the sight of her weapons. Her beloved weapons she promised her lover that she'd put down after everything.

Never in a thousand years did Arya Stark of Winterfell believe that she would be getting married. To a man who loved her for who she was, called her beautiful, loved her flaws and imperfections, didn't call her Horseface or ugly or mistake her for a boy. Well, the boy bit no longer.

"I'm not beautiful," she said, fixing her hair slightly.

She had to admit, Mya did a wonderful job making Arya look like a proper Southern but Northern woman. Arya's hair was done the Southern way, the Riverrun way to be specific in honour of her late Lady Mother and her wedding dress was designed, stitched and sewn in the way of the North.

Arya looked _beautiful_ and it hurt her as no matter how many times everyone complimented her, she wouldn't believe their words. Not after all those times that she was insulted as a child. Then again, she grew up to look like her Aunt Lyanna. A woman considered to be very beautiful that she caught the eye of Rhaegar Targaryen - not that she knew the story.

When she turned around, she gasped when she saw a set of swords, both with the Stark pommel and with onyx diamonds on the hilts. Her brothers each held one.

"Don't be stupid, you're beautiful and if anyone says otherwise, send them our way," Robb told her.

"Or deal with them yourself with these," Jon said, handing her the sword he held. "Needle has helped you throughout the years but mayhaps you need new swords suited for you now. Especially since we are hosting tournies in the near future."

"Jon, Robb..." Arya breathed out, her voice breaking. "Seven Hells...!"

She swung the sword side to side and laughed when her brothers quickly stepped back. She twirled it between her fingers and got the other one from Robb.

"Ser Arthur Dayne fought with two swords," she said.

"You're skilled with one and a dagger, we figured you be skilled with two swords," Robb replied.

She expertly water danced with her news swords, careful not to trip on her heels which Sansa _insisted_ she'd wear. It was for one day only.

When she finished testing them out, she bowed at the sound of Robb and Jon applauding her for her skills.

"Thank you, I aim to please," she said with a bright smile.

There was a knock on the door and Sansa let herself in, not surprised to see her brothers nor the new weapons in her sister's hands.

"You better have not got your dress dirty," she tutted, fixing Arya's hair slightly. "There, beautiful."

She went over to Arya's table and retrieved a discarded necklace, turning to give her sister an incredulous look.

"I thought we agreed!" She cried out.

"You did," Arya replied. "I begged you not to wear it."

"Arya, it is for one day only," Jon told her, taking the necklace from Sansa's hands.

Arya relented and turned, lifting her hair up so he could clasp the necklace around her neck. She sighed heavily and turned to give them a smile of disdain.

"Gendry is here, we shouldn't keep him waiting, shall we?" Robb grinned.

"We shouldn't," Arya agreed, her smile turning into a genuine one.

...

Grand Maester Lorin stood before the Weirwood Tree, in front of the couple as he announced to everyone present why they were there.

Arya didn't listen, all she did was stare at Gendry and wonder how much he'd changed since they last saw each other. It had been _moonturns_ and he looked more handsome than ever.

Jon and Robb stood on either side of her as Lorin continued on with his words confidently. Her eyes flickered to Gendry's and his warm blues winked at her. She smirked to herself.

"Who comes before the Old Gods this night?" Lorin finally asked, turning to the Kings expectantly.

"Princess Arya, of the House Stark, comes here to be wed. A woman, grown, trueborn and noble. She comes to beg the blessing of the Gods. Who comes to claim her?" They replied.

Gendry blushed when eyes were suddenly on him. "Gendry, of House Baratheon, heir to Storm's End. Who gives her?"

They certainly did things quick here, there was no time wasting. No long requests nor facts of knowledge as there had been at Jon and Ygritte's wedding. Mayhaps because Arya was merely a princess or she didn't want the long charade.

Again, the Kings spoke, "King Robb and King Jon of the Winter Throne - First of their Names of the House Stark, who are her brothers."

Lorin turned to Arya. "Princess Arya, do you take this man?"

Arya beamed, stepping in front of Gendry after being released by her brothers. "I take this man," she said clearly and loudly for all to hear her declaration proudly.

She and Gendry then knelt in front of the tree as a prayer was spoken, Arya's hand reaching out to squeeze Gendry's gently before the contact was gone.

When they arose, Gendry shakily took Arya's Stark cloak from her shoulders, the slight chill forming pebbles onto her skin as he handed the cloak over to Sansa. He then took off his newly stitched Baratheon cloak, courtesy of Sansa's skilled work, and wrapped it around Arya's shoulders.

Arya gasped a little under her breath. The warmness the new Stag cloak gave her which overtook the coldness that the disappearance of the Wolf cloak made her surprised.

Her identity as Arya Stark would never be gone. Although highborn ladies took their husbands' names, most were referred to as their maiden names such as Cersei Lannister. Arya recalled that her own mother was known both as Catelyn Tully _and_ Catelyn Stark although there had been Stark kings in the past rather than Tully ones so Catelyn was regularly referred to as her married name.

Theon leant into Robb's side as everyone began to applaud the end of the ceremony. "Quick as that, it is done. Weddings go by far more quickly in the North. Mayhaps it due to not having priests," he said.

"Indeed," Robb replied. "Although both customs are important."

" _All_ customs are important, Your Grace," Ygritte told him, giving Arya a proud smile. "Even ones beyond the Wall."

Robb scoffed lightly, sending a smile her way as they remained to clap the newlyweds down the aisle. "You mean when your men kidnap you in the dead of night and you try and slit their throats and if such harm against the men is prevented, you are 'simply married'?"

Ygritte laughed. "I was married to Jon before the fancy ceremonies. Waste of time."

"It is a reason to celebrate but why do I need to convince you?" Robb asked, shaking his head amused. "Let us take these celebrations to the Great Hall."

...

"A dance?" Bran asked, reaching his hand out. "I must warn you, I haven't practised since I was a boy."

Meera frowned, her eyes flickering over to where Sarella turned away and spoke with her sisters, telling the young girls to keep themselves in check as they served the guests or stood dutifully by Mya who was serving Sansa and the Queens. The Sand Snakes weren't highborn.

"Mayhaps you should ask your sister," Meera suggested, gesturing to where Sansa was laughing with Ygritte over wine. "Or even the recently married one."

Arya looked over their way and gave her brother a look, urging him to try harder. Her attention was then taken by her new husband whom she smiled brightly towards, accepting his invitation to dance.

"I've improved, my Princess," Gendry said into her ear.

"Then show me, my Prince," she replied just as huskily.

Bran returned his gaze to Meera, his hand still withdrawn towards her in hopes of her accepting it.

"You have potential suitors invited," he said. "You know that your father spoke with my brothers?"

"I do, yes," she replied. "I do need a husband soon, time is against me," Meera replied, still eyeing his hand. "But that is none of your concern, Prince Bran."

"Dance with me, just one dance and you'll attain their attention," he told her. "A lady who dances with a prince may be favoured."

Meera sighed and took his hand, being led to where other couples were dancing to the music being played.

The dance was a Southern one, taught to many Ladies across the realms being trained to be courted as wives as well as Lords to show the women that they could hold a melody. It had something to do with confidence, elegance and stability. Women were judged by their dresses and dancing skills - it somehow aided in political marriages.

Meera effortlessly led Bran much to her surprise. He let her take the lead once he realised how hopeless he was at dancing but she managed to somewhat mask it.

"I never took the time to learn lady things," she began to say, gaining his attention. "You know how the girls of the North are. We wield swords, not needles."

"The Southern Lords will appreciate that."

"Not some pretty, little Southern Ladies?" She retorted. "Times are changing."

His right hand gripped hers softly and his other hand rested on her hip. She could hear her heart loudly in her ears and she tried not to be breathless, quickly leading him through steps.

"I am thankful that I did have some lessons in dancing," she said. "We are ladies after all expected to be courted off for marriage. I will probably be married off to a second brother, in hopes he will allow our children to keep the Reed name. A Reed must rule Greywater Watch in name _and_ soul. Why am I even speaking of this with you, it's none of your business? Excuse me."

She broke away from him, heading over to sit with her father just as Arya and Gendry danced past him.

"Offer me a dance," Arya said to her brother, letting Gendry's hand go.

Bran obliged, accepting her hand as they spun away from Gendry. He could feel her gaze staring at him intently and he didn't say anything as she raised an eyebrow.

"Rude," she said.

"What?" He frowned, looking down at her.

"You offered to dance yet, you won't hold a conversation with me. Rude," she chastised. "It's my wedding day and not once have you said how beautiful I look or how handsome my groom is."

Bran began to laugh. "I didn't think you'd care for such opinions, Arya," he said as she joined in with the laughter. "When we were children, you forbade ever getting married."

"I found the right man after all," she replied softly. "Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Aren't I beautiful, Bran? More so than Sansa?" She asked firmly, making him smile.

"Very beautiful," he told her. "You look very much like Aunt Lyanna. Fearless as her too."

The music stopped and Arya allowed herself to dance with Jon next as Bran went to quench his thirst.

He could feel a presence behind him and he turned to face Ned, a bright smile on the blonde's face.

"Ah, she went and did it. Got married after so much back and forth," he said to the brunette. "Wine?"

"Please," Bran said.

Ned poured them both goblets full, making sure to pour it to the brims. He noticed Bran eyeing the two women of his heart intently as the young Prince sipped on his goblet.

"Sarella is nice but Lady Meera is in need of a husband," Ned said. "I spoke with King Robb - as a child, you would have been set for marriage with her mayhaps."

"I doubt it, she's the heir. Although the North would prefer Northern Lords for their female heirs, she would be possibly matched with Southern man just as she is set to now."

Ned smirked. "Why are we speaking about Lady Meera's love life?"

"You started the conversation," Bran retorted. "She said it is none of my business anyway."

"You can't let her go, can't you?" Ned asked. "Then again, Sarella is very beautiful and clever. I know you will make the right decision for _you_. Ignore what your brothers and sisters say, they don't know your heart as you do."

"Hmm," Bran replied, his answer muffled by sipping his wine.

"Hmm, indeed."

After a few more dances, Arya thought it was time to introduce Gendry's brother to her family and his half-sister.

She'd learnt that as soon as the Baratheon men entered the castle walls that Mya hadn't met Edric as she spent her time tending to the Queens and Sansa.

She could see the Baratheon woman eye her brothers nervously as they spoke with Robb and Jon. It seemed that the newly titled Prince Edric Storm was a pleasure to meet with the Kings with the way they laughed at his story.

"Mya," Arya called her, beckoning her over. "Your half-brother, Edric Storm... Don't you wish to meet him?"

Mya became flustered. "What do you think he'd say of me? Our father acknowledged him to an extent, I'm nothing more than a lowly handmaiden."

Arya was slightly surprised. "And Gendry was born and raised in Flea Bottom - a 'lowly' smith."

"Yes, exactly. We were all raised differently - he was raised as a highborn. How does he get on so well with Gendry?" Mya asked in disbelief.

"Get over there and find out," Arya told her. "He's your brother, you shouldn't be scared of him."

"A wolf has a pack and a stag has..."

"Go," Arya pressed, gently nudging her towards the Baratheon and Stark men.

"Ah, Princess Mya!" Robb called out, waving her over as he referred to her as her new title. "We were just speaking about your stitchwork - Arya's wedding dress is _beautiful_. Thank you, whatever we can offer-"

"Your Graces, it was an honour to make Princess Arya's dress," she replied, her eyes catching Edric's. "I learnt a lot from Princess Sansa. Her skills are what allowed me to make something beautiful for your new wife," she aimed the last bit at her brother happily. "We're family now."

"Speaking about family," Gendry said, clearing his throat and turning to Edric. "Edric, our half-sister, Mya Stone. Mya, our half-brother, Edric Storm."

The newly introduced siblings regarded each other happily but nervously. Tentatively, Mya gave her little brother a tight hug, tears slipping from her cheeks.

"It's very nice to meet you, Edric," she said.

"And you Mya," Edric replied.

The Stags were reunited as a family.

...

Qyburn hurried inside, almost halting breathlessly when Cersei slowly looked up with a look which could have killed him if it had the power to.

"What do you want?" She snapped.

"Your troops have arrived at the Twins, Your Grace." he quickly replied.

"And?" She asked expectantly. "What of it? Speak!"

"Some managed to get through, the rest... slaughtered by the Stark and Tully troops," he explained. "However, Lord Greyjoy has arrived North."

Cersei studied his face. "Any more news?"

"Not of Lord Greyjoy but we found a spy." Qyburn smiled. "I have paid him for his efforts to cross the one he spies for."

"Are you insane?!" She screamed out. "Of course he wouldn't betray the man whose hand he eats from. He's a _dog_. Dogs follow, not lead."

"My sources say he's a bird, not a dog," Qyburn said.

She glared at him even more, wanting to sip wine so badly but she had to keep appearances. That was probably why the spy was sent.

"The assassin sent to kill theirs, he is here to see you," Qyburn continued. "Do you wish to see him, Your Grace?"

"Bring him in," she relented.

Jaqen was escorted into the room with guards flanking his side. He gave Cersei a coy look of content.

"I am afraid that our contract is no longer one," he told her.

"Why ever not?" Cersei spat out. "I give you what you want the minute you deliver on your part. How is our contract no longer one?"

"Because you can't deliver on your part," he simply said.

Cersei faltered but she quickly masked it with a smile. "You _will_ get what you wish for but only after Arya Stark's head is _severed_ from her body and presented to me. You may go. Your journey to Winterfell may be quite _difficult_. I am sure you can easily get through just like the last time."

Jaqen nodded. "I have no issues about moving freely," he told her. "A man knows when one lies."

"A _Queen_ has a very dutiful _guard_ standing beside her," she retorted with a warning tone. "Get it done. Arya Stark should breathe no more."

Something told Jaqen that wouldn't be the case.

...

After much convincing, Arya had managed to get Gendry to stay a little while longer so they could spend more time together. It was still their wedding after all.

He even begrudgingly accepted to join them whenever they marched South. He _should_ eventually meet the former but unloved wife of his late father's even on her death day. Her death day because something told him the Stark Sisters weren't going to be content if she still breathed.

But for Gendry staying, Bran was intent on leaving and as he made sure that his horse was secure and his things were intact, he gave Arya a small smile as she refused to let her anger for his decision show.

He knew it was unfair of him to do this to her, leave on her wedding day but they all knew his leaving would be sooner rather than later.

Deciding to say any farewells to her after the rest of his siblings, Bran made his way over to Rickon first.

"Be strong, Rickon. You can visit any time you wish," he told the young boy, hugging him tightly. "Mayhaps when I return, it would be _your_ wedding day."

Rickon blushed. "That's years yet, Bran," he said quietly. "You're truly not going to return until then?"

"Little brother, I have to do this-"

"I know. Protect yourself, Bran," Rickon said, giving him another hug before letting him go and hug Sansa.

She brought him tightly to her chest. "Stay safe, Bran. You know that some Lannister troops made it through and they're marching to the Neck."

Bran looked behind her to see the Reeds waiting patiently on their horses. They'd offered to escort him to Moat Cailin, well Howland had offered as his daughter nervously agreed.

"I have the Reeds, many guards, Blizzard and Ser Ackerly, a very able Kingsguard. I'll be fine," he told her, kissing her cheek softly. "You needn't worry so much, Sansa."

"Without a mother to worry about you younger ones, I'm here," she replied. "If you need to speak, I am a raven away."

She let him go but not before fixing his hair and dusting his cloak off. She gave him a watery smile before stepping back and turning away. It was like they were losing him all over again.

"Your Graces," he lightly teased his older brothers, giving them both tight hugs and a firm nod.

He was going to spare the Kings the heartfelt farewells. They knew how much he adored them.

"Thank you," he told them. "For protecting me, for letting me go."

"Be happy, Bran," Jon told him. "Just remember that you always have a home here at Winterfell."

"If you need us, we're a raven away," Robb added sadly. "I had hoped we'd have more time together before you left for Moat Cailin but if it is what you must do..."

Bran nodded. "I have to do this. Goodbye Jon and Robb."

"Goodbye, Bran," Jon said quietly as Robb struggled to get the words out.

The Tully coloured man had to be strong so he simply gave his younger brother another hug and let him be on his way.

He gave his sisters-by-law brief farewells, wanting to get his and Arya's farewell over and done with quickly.

Ygritte had wished him well, giving him a little inside joke which he understood and Talisa had kissed his cheek, wishing him luck and good fortune. She also said that she hoped he'd find what he was looking for soon.

"Arya," he finally said, standing in front of her as she scowled. He could see the betrayal and hurt in her eyes but she'd understand one day. "I have to do this."

"You don't. At least not this soon, please," she begged, bringing him tightly against her small frame. "We've lost you many times - just stay and find your calling _here_. At home with us, your pack."

He simply told her, "I love you. Look after yourself."

She knew her efforts would be futile so she replied, "I love you too, Bran. Look after yourself."

She let him go and turned around, refusing to see him walk away from her. She should be used to it now but somehow, her heart always broke.

Bran went atop of his horse, deciding to let Blizzard roam freely as they travelled. She didn't need to be restricted by his weight.

He saw the direwolf make a heartfelt farewell to her kind, even Grey Wind deciding to begrudgingly bid farewell by sniffing her once. Nymeria and she still battled about being the alpha female but the grey direwolf was sad to see her new friend go but not more so than Ghost. The white direwolf walked away sadly, Blizzard returning to her master just as upset.

Bran assured her through his mind, sending a smile her way as his horse began to ride out of the gates, his party and the Reeds following.

He was surprised to see a figure on another horse ride up beside him and he turned to face them.

"Sarella?"

"Your sister gave me permission to go with you sooner rather than later," she quickly explained. "You're my friend Prince Bran and I'd like to have a chance to spend more time with you regardless of our feelings."

"What about your sisters?"

"They'll be well looked after. I trust Aunt Dany and your sister to look after them. I'll visit frequently too," Sarella replied. "Let's go and find your new destiny."

...

As soon as the gates closed, Arya sighed and left as Gendry followed her to her chambers. Or should he refer to her chambers as _theirs_ , now?

When they entered, she poured them both some Arbour Wine, a gift from the Redwynes.

As she sipped at the wine, Arya snatched her necklace, rings and bracelets off. She just wanted to take everything off and _sleep_.

Today had been tiring, she had danced. _Danced_. Her feet felt as if they could no longer dance for many years to come!

Sitting down on her bed with a sigh of relief, she gave Gendry a tired smile, reaching out for his hand which he took willingly.

"I'm sorry Bran left," he said softly.

"I'll get over it. He's a raven away and I'll visit him," she said, feigning excitement. "He's a man grown, he needs to find himself."

"And you?" Gendry asked her. "Have you found yourself? Now that we're married?"

She shook her head. "I've always known who I was, Gendry. I keep changing. I will always be Arya Stark but hearing myself being called _Arya Baratheon_ gives me nothing but joy... Marrying you had clarified things for me."

"Princess Arya Baratheon of Winterfell and Storm's End. Has a nice sound to it," Gendry said happily.

She laughed. "Well, Prince Gendry Baratheon of Storm's End has a nice ring to it. I guess that now makes Edric and Mya a prince and princess through marriage. Lucky them," she teased.

Taking her goblet from her hand, he placed it on the table. He then placed a soft kiss on her lips, making her eyes flutter closed.

"Are you... are you still a.." He trailed off, blushing slightly as she began to laugh.

"It's yours to take, my love. So, take it," she ordered, bringing his lips back to hers again.

She was relieved that she'd asked her sister and the Queens what to expect or what to do. No matter how embarrassing it was to ask, the three elder women gave her valuable advice and she was going to make sure that they both enjoyed her first time.

Downstairs, Jon hummed softly into Lydia's ear. The child had been fussing, refusing to join her twin brother asleep so Jon had offered to take her on a walk so Ygritte could sleep.

"You're going to be a fighter," he said into his daughter's ear. "The girls and women of the North are fighters. One day, Southern girls will be too and you'll make many friends from across the realms."

He looked up when he saw Septa Lemore leading the rest of the Sand Snakes through the halls, teaching them about the Faith of the Seven.

"Girls, why don't you go to your chambers and I will be in shortly to read you a story to sleep," Lemore said, smiling as the girls walked off. She turned her attention to Jon and Lydia, staring at the babe in wonder. "She's beautiful."

"Like her mother," Jon replied, kissing his daughter's head. "I would do anything for her and her brother."

Lemore smiled. "Parents are protective over their children, yes. We must protect them at all costs."

"Have you any children, Septa Lemore? I know you're obviously... but you spoke of your employment before," he noted.

Her eyes dulled a little and she planted a fake smile on her face, knowing he wouldn't be able to tell otherwise.

"Who would have time to raise any children in my lines of work?" She retorted. "I'm a busy woman." She leant over his shoulder and watched as Lydia stared right back at her. " _Dawn_."

Jon frowned, turning to face the older woman. "Pardon?"

"I was told that you formerly called the Princess, Dawn. Is Dawn not the name of the ancestral sword of the Daynes? Very beautiful name - it means _Aurora_. Many years ago, the word was used to describe the first appearance of daylight or daybreak. That is why the Dayne wielders of Dawn are referred to as the _Sword of the Morning_. Dawn is morning, it's new life and another day of joy, happiness and fulfilment. Lydia is nice too, It means 'beautiful one' or 'noble one'. She certainly is beautiful and noble, Your Grace."

Jon scoffed lightly. "Half her blood is noble but sometimes it doesn't feel as so."

"Bastard or not," Lemore swallowed deeply. "Your father was a nobleman, making you a noble too. What about your mother?"

"I better get Lydia back to my chambers. My wife will worry," Jon quickly said, beginning to leave.

"I'm sure she is proud of you and loves you no matter who she is, Your Grace," Lemore called out, her heart, breaking. "I know she would be because I'm proud of you. I know my words mean nothing but you have risen from the ice and become _a king_. Any mother would be proud of her son for ruling so honourably alongside his brother. Good night, Your Grace."

Jon released the breath he was holding and gave her a small smile. "Good night, Septa Lemore," he replied, finally leaving.

"Jon..." Lemore whispered inaudibly, tears springing to her eyes. "If only your father didn't break my heart."

She sniffled, wiping her tears as she began to walk away, shaking her head of any thoughts which could reveal her identity. He couldn't know just yet, it was too dangerous for anyone to know.

Thank the gods that Bran had left so he couldn't reveal who she truly was. When he was leaving, she could clearly see how much he wished to run back to his older brother and confess all. She was very thankful he didn't.

Lemore walked on, her hands still wiping the endless tears which came from her eyes. She hadn't even noticed that she was about to bump into another man.

"Oh, that was entirely my fault, Septa Lemore!" Ned said, apologising profusely. "I may have drunk quite a lot at the wedding!"

Lemore looked up and stared into his eyes. "No, it was my fault, my Lord. Your eyes are very beautiful, young man."

Ned's eyes widened and his breathing quickened as he studied her face. It looked awfully familiar but he couldn't place it.

Until he did.

"Co-Cousin Ash-"

"I'm sorry? I don't know what you're talking about, Lord Dayne."

He began to shake. "I might have drunk so much, my Lady. Forgive me, I am... I am seeing things - I thought you were my late cousin, Ashara. Of course, that would be insane, she's _dead_."

Lemore's lips began to waver. She couldn't believe how much pain and grief she'd brought upon the Daynes. Poor Ria! Poor Edric!

Ria had taken her own life, leaving Ned to be punished at his father's hands with the man's grief. She'd destroyed the life of her sister's and Ned's own in the process.

She wanted nothing more than to bring the young Lord into her arms and hug him. Give him the piece of familiarity he needed now that he was all alone at Starfall.

But she had to keep up appearances. She couldn't put her dear, little cousin in danger.

"I must sleep. Mayhaps my false visions of my cousin will go," Ned breathed out, walking away in shock.

First her son and now her cousin? Lemore wished she could confess all as soon as possible. It was torture being so close yet so far. and her grandchildren... Oh gods, what had she agreed to?

She felt a presence behind her and she took a deep breath in, turning to face them and give them what they required.

"Princess Sansa told me more things about their plans. A Small Council meeting is to be held tomorrow and she is attending as usual as the Lady of Winterfell now that Prince Brandon has left for Moat Cailin and revoked his titles as Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North. Another thing, he will be an easy target to kill now that the Lannister troops have made it through the Twins."

"You have done well," the person said. "We can guarantee that once the legitimate Stark children of Eddard Stark have been killed, your bastard son will keep his life."

The person disappeared into the shadows, leaving Ashara releasing her breath, her tears returning.

...

Bran made sure that he was secured tightly onto his horse as he prepared to warg into Blizzard.

She slowly stalked beside him on his horse, taking her surroundings in. Spring was lovely at night - the temperatures surrounding them weren't too hot nor too cold.

Giving Meera a slight nod to inform her what he was about to do, she replied with a firm nod of her own. She began to ride closer to him just in case.

Bran's eyes whitened and he reawoke inside Blizzard. Looking up through her eyes, he saw himself lazily ride the horse.

He was happy that she allowed him in more. Recently, he'd been warging in her for longer periods of time.

Right now, he wanted to try something new and he hoped it would work. If this worked, he could find out how his direwolf came to be. The mystery revolving how she survived beyond the Wall and the war was still a shock to him.

Taking a deep breath, Blizzard's eyes brightened even more and Bran was transported beyond the Wall into the middle of a blizzard. How fitting.

The blizzard was powerful but Blizzard kept her ground, stalking slowly through the snow. She had to find shelter, a place to sleep and keep warm.

She couldn't die, she had a purpose who would one day come for her. She didn't know her name, all she remembers was that she was born and her mother had died protecting her from _him_.

He wasn't human, he didn't smell like one. At least, like one any _more_.

He raised the dead and she could still taste the disgusting, vile taste of death in her mouth from when she ripped one or a few apart. She can't remember how many there were - they kept coming.

She had to find shelter to get away from them.

Within her sights, she could see a cave ahead. Or was it the opening of a tree? The direwolf didn't know. All she knew was that she needed to be safe and that she was the last of her kind.

She entered the cave or tree, she still didn't establish which and she was relieved that the snow stopped pelting her face.

Her stomach growled furiously and she noticed that some animals had settled in this alcove to shield themselves from the snow.

Innocent animals but she had to eat, she had to _survive_. Snowdogs, they were. Distant relatives of the direwolf. Beside the snowdogs were bears, rabbits and some sheep.

The combination was odd, very odd but they needed shelter and they all seemed to respect their boundaries, keeping to their kind.

The sheep and rabbits must have been farm animals owned by some Free Folk. The bears, the direwolf didn't know how they got here nor the snow dogs.

The direwolf decided to give the other beasts a few days until she'd take their lives unwillingly. She had to eat at some point.

Over the days, moonturns and years, the direwolf survived. She seldom left her alcove to hunt and to help some Free Folk and Crows fight off the undead.

None of them realised she fought with them, she was a blurry sight for most and she mainly attacked during blizzards and snowstorms.

As the day got closer, she could feel it. The coming of the end.

So, she had to hide and avoid it. She could feel three connections becoming stronger to her that day but she couldn't help them. She'd die and her purpose would not be able to claim her.

It was time to hide again, she thought.

* * *

 **Notes for this chapter:**

 **(1) Jon and Robb gift Arya with a set of swords for her wedding gift.**

 **(2) Arya realises that she knows who she really is and that Arya Stark will never leave her now that she is Arya Baratheon.**

 **(3) Bran and Meera have a dance, speaking about how she needs to get married, maybe to a Southern Lord. He then speaks to Ned about the two women of his heart, getting valid advice from the Dorne Prince.**

 **(4) It is revealed that Lannister and Greyjoy forces have made it to the North and that there are spies on both lands.**

 **(5) Bran and Blizzard leave followed by the Reeds, Ser Ackerly and Sarella.**

 **(6) Lemore speaks with Jon before having Ned believe he is hallucinating. She also speaks to a person she is revealed to be spying for in order to get rid of the Starks but spare Jon's life.**

 **(7) Arya has her first time.**

 **(8) Blizzard's background story is revealed.**


	50. Chapter 50

**DarylDixon'sLover [chapter 49]: He will find out very soon.  
**

 **Wright [chapter 49]: Ashara's coming back was never going to be smooth. With Howland and Bran being the only people who know who she is but are not in Winterfell, her identity is found out someone else and they do a little bit of investigating so Jon will find out because secrets don't always stay one forever. I hope you enjoy when that happens. I didn't want to dwell on her backstory but since I promised, I had to squeeze it in somewhere and with she and Bran leaving Winterfell, I figured that it was the best time for people to understand how she came to be. Also, Gendry and Arya are awesome. I just hope the show gives them a chance because with Gendry's tamable powers and Arya's sharp wit and skills, they're perfect for each other.**

 ** **Levi [chapter 49]: We will still follow Bran's story even though he isn't at Winterfell and in this chapter, we see where he stands with the Sarella/Meera situation. I originally had other ideas for Blizzard's name which were revolved around the theme of Snow. I also thought about Winter, Spring or Autumn because his former direwolf was called Summer. Even considered 'Seer' because of his Greensight but none of them fit her because of the direwolf's hardships and she did create some sort of a storm when she first arrived at Winterfell. So, Blizzard was chosen because it went with the snow theme and her behaviour is like a blizzard sometimes. No worries, hope you had fun! I too have recently met my brother's new girlfriend and she's a blast to hang out with. Yeah, I have been thinking about focusing on the other characters rather than the Starks. I definitely want more Ygritte, her humour is my favourite parts to write when it comes to her and Dany, her side plot is coming up really soon because she has now taken over in looking after the remaining Sand Snakes. Also, we get some of Ned Dayne and Davos Seaworth in the future chapters as well as the Baratheons. At the moment, Dany's, Ashara's and Ned's side plots will feature in the coming chapters but Talisa's and Ygritte's will be coming soon, I promise. Valar Morghulis indeed! (Especially when it comes to Ashara's side plot). Enjoy the next chapter!****

* * *

Sansa chuckled to herself when she saw her sister enter her chambers without knocking. The younger woman certainly had a special glow on her.

"Gendry show you a good time?" She asked, surprised at her own crudeness. She spent too much time around Ygritte, the poor woman.

"More than a good time, sister," Arya replied with a small smirk. She surprised herself by not blushing. She too had spent way too much time with their goodsister.

"I'm happy for you," Sansa said, continuing to stitch a small dress for Little Cat. "The Small Council meeting has been held back slightly so do you want to join me for wine?"

Arya sat down in front of Sansa, picking up an empty goblet and filling it up with some wine made in the North. It wasn't as good as the properly done ones from the Arbour and Dorne but it was something to drink other than water and the ale the Wintersguards enjoyed downing.

"How is my new goodbrother?" Sansa asked. "I've been meaning to give him another gift."

Arya raised her eyebrows in curiosity. "He's well, he's spending time with his brother and sister. What more can you give him? You've already had his new House cloak made."

"Do you know Ser Jorah has been spending a lot of time in the forge? Learning how to make weapons and items of more intricate designs?" Sansa retorted.

"No. Well, I guess he should do something with his time. Why are you telling me this?" Arya asked back.

Sansa smiled. "I requested for him to prepare a small crown for Gendry. Just for him to wear at formal events. He _is_ married to the sister of the Kings so he should dress the part."

Arya was surprised and a warm feeling settled in her stomach. Her sister had accepted Gendry many moonturns ago but personally having a crown made for her new husband was very thoughtful. Arya never saw this as her future but she wouldn't have it any other way.

"I-I'm sure he'd be very grateful. Thank you, Sansa," Arya breathed out.

"You're my sister and I love you. I love seeing you happy and he makes you happy. Cherish every moment you have with Gendry," Sansa replied.

"And what about you?"

"What _about_ me?" Sansa frowned, stopping her stitching.

Arya sighed. "You and Ned-"

"There's nothing between us. Also, he is like a cousin to us, even more so that he _is_ Jon's cousin. Ned's just been helping me love myself more after all I've been through. He's a dear friend and I'm glad you guys met so we could meet now," Sansa explained. "We're family."

"Would you ever find someone and fall in love with them? I want you to be happy Sansa. Rickon has Lyanna, Bran has his two heart's desires, Jon has Ygritte and Robb has Talisa."

"So?" Sansa asked her sister.

Taking her hand, Arya replied with, "Who do you have?"

With a slight scoff, Sansa told Arya, "I've already heard this from our brothers - I don't need to hear it _again_."

"Tyrion Lannister."

"What about him?" Sansa asked.

"Mayhaps you should spend time with him, get to know him better without being forced to be married to him. He is a good man and he loves Little Cat... Even if you don't love him, you might be well suited to marrying him for stability," Arya said. "He is a 'just in case' option. Or there's always Sandor-"

"I highly doubt Jon and Robb will let Sandor even within a mile of me!" Sansa laughed. "Don't get me wrong, Sandor is a good man, no matter what happened in the past and he did protect me during my time at King's Landing but he isn't entirely suited to be the partner of the Kings' sister. Also, he holds no lands nor titles, Jon and Robb will never approve unless they know I have stability for myself and Catelyn."

Arya finally nodded before smiling softly. "You've rarely referred to Little Cat as _Catelyn,_ " she said. "Mother and Father... they've made mistakes but they'll always be our parents. I just wish that Mother could have treated Jon better - given him the love of a mother."

Sansa smiled in agreement. "Yes. Jon is a wonderful person and Mother hurt him and he didn't deserve that - she _wished him dead_!"

"I still can't believe that," Arya breathed out. "I thought Mother could do no wrong except hate a bastard, a motherless child but wishing Jon dead? I don't think I can forgive her for that."

"They're dead," Sansa finally said. "We should leave our parents in the past regardless of what they did in the _past_. What matters is that our pack is stronger than ever, even with Bran at Moat Cailin. Wolves stay together, no matter what wrong that one did. Now, help me stitch that dress - Little Cat has outgrown it and I figured that it was still fit for a princess so I'll give it to Lydia. Oh, that girl looks more and more beautiful with each passing day!"

Arya laughed. "Yes, our niece is beautiful. She certainly has got good blood in her. Jon's handsome, Ygritte's beautiful... We struck gold."

"We did," Sansa giggled, passing Arya the dress. "Make sure it's neat. Not like the shit you used to do when we were children."

"Now, I feel like making it not neat to spite you."

"Try me," Sansa warned teasingly.

"You know I will," Arya replied. "You know I... will," she repeated.

...

"Gods!" Robb breathed out, clutching his chest. "Lady Lyanna!"

"Apologies for frightening you, Your Grace," Lyanna said, blatantly not minding that she'd scared one of the most powerful men in the realms. "Is His Grace, King Jon around?"

Robb nodded, leading her to the Great Hall where Jon and Ygritte were speaking and sipping on wine. The man noticed that his goodsister and brother had been really close lately, especially after finding out Jon's mother's identity.

"Jon," Robb called out. "Lady Lyanna wishes to speak to us both." He turned around to face the young Lady. "Speak freely, my Lady."

Lyanna smiled. "I have been speaking with Prince Rickon a lot lately as you all know," she began. "We've become good friends and as the Lady of Bear Island, I must not ignore the fact that I need to get married in the future to secure the line of Mormonts."

"Aye, that is true. Many heirs of the Northern Houses have come forward, asking for help in finding wives or husbands to secure their lines," Jon said, nodding. "What can we do for you, Lady Lyanna?"

"I want a concrete engagement with Prince Rickon. That when we are of age, we will get married," Lyanna said, getting straight to her point. That was why she was liked. She was blunt and straight to the point even though she was only aged twelve.

Robb nodded. "And you have spoken to Prince Rickon about this?"

"Many times - he proposed last night in the Peace Garden. I didn't accept as I needed to ask _you_ for _his_ hand in marriage. He is the brother of the Kings after all," she replied. "I really adore him and... spending time with him lately has made me realise that I can't let him go. You probably have suitors for your siblings but I wish to come forward and-"

"If you don't mind me cutting you off," Jon quickly said, gaining an approving nod from her. "I wish to say that we do not have any suitors for our siblings - we let them choose and if Rickon approves then..." He shared a confirming nod with Robb. "We have no reason to keep you and him from getting married when the time comes. It will secure the Mormont line, a House very formidable and respected by the Winter Throne."

"We couldn't have asked for a better suitor for our brother," Robb added. "You both seem very taken with each other."

Lyanna beamed. "He is a good man. A very skilled fighter with a heart of gold. He's... He's sweet and kind and he wouldn't hurt a fly... During the Great War, he helped me tend to the injured - he surprised me."

"Despite being apart from our brother for many years, we're glad his heart is pure," Jon said. "We accept the proposal."

"Thank you," Lyanna grinned. "I will make him the happiest person in the world. I promise."

Meeting her newly betrothed outside, Lyanna launched herself into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"They accepted!"

Rickon beamed. "I promise I'll make you happy when we marry. I can't wait to start a life with you, Lyanna."

They leant their heads against each other's and smiled. Rickon had a family and now, he would start his own line of Stark children with Lyanna Mormont in a few years.

It reminded him of what he told Osha shortly before they were captured by the Umbers and taken to Ramsay Bolton when Osha was killed by the madman.

...

"Little Lord?"

Rickon shivered, turning to face Osha with his teeth chattering as they huddled together to stop the cold from getting to them.

"What are you thinking about?" Osha asked in her thick Wildling accent which he had long grown used to hearing. He could even hear the Wildling accent in his own voice now that the years had gone by.

A tear slipped down his cheek and he could feel it crystalising, the tear becoming frozen on his cheek. He wiped it away with his holed gloves and sighed.

"My family," he admitted. "I can't remember what they look like. Mother, Father... their faces are unreadable in my head. Robb's dead and all I remember is his hair is the same colour as mine and his warm eyes... Jon, I can't remember him too. But his hair as well, much like Father's... I can remember that. He was broody - I can remember that as well. Sansa's hair is like mine too and Arya... well, I can remember her being wild. I miss them. I can only remember what Bran looks like and I want them back - I want to go _home_."

Osha sighed heavily, her own eyes watering. "I'm sorry, Little Lord but it's too dangerous to go home," she replied. "You will get killed - your blood is strong and that cunt will see you as a threat and use you to get what he wants."

"Where will we go?" Rickon asked. "We can't stay here forever. I have to find my brothers and sisters. Those who... those who still live."

"One day, you'll get your family back and you will be stronger than ever - unstoppable," Osha said lowly. "I promise you that you will be happy and then, we won't ever see each other again because you will be with the people who love you once again."

"I hope that one day, I'll be a father and I will do everything in my power to protect my children because that is what Starks do. We fight for our family. Mayhaps, I'll have six like Father did..." He smiled.

Osha laughed, pressing a gentle kiss onto his head but as soon as she pulled away, she felt something dig into her back. Luckily, it missed any skin and she turned around to glare wildly at the archer who attacked them.

"When I tell yer to run, you run," she hissed into Rickon's ear as she got up, long forgetting how cold she was.

Rickon quickly nodded, getting up himself as Osha began to yell, running towards the archer as he took another arrow and prepared his bow.

"Run, Rickon!" Osha screamed as she pushed the archer down and used one of his arrows to stab him in the heart. "Run!" She screamed, turning to the boy but it was too late, he was knocked unconscious.

...

"Six," Rickon breathed out.

Lyanna looked up at him. "What?"

"I want six children - is that fine?" He asked.

She laughed, nodding as her arms tightened around him. "Whatever you want, Rickon. Now, let's go to the Peace Garden - it's my new favourite place to be with you."

Rickon grinned happily, taking her hand and running off to their new special place.

Behind the door, Robb smirked at his brother's way. "He wants six children."

"Is he mad?" Ygritte joked. "We can barely take care of two."

Jon gave his wife a small smile, entwining their fingers together. "But we get there."

"Hmm," she replied, placing her goblet down. "I should leave you both for your little meeting." She smiled, standing up. "I will see you both for dinner, mayhaps?"

"We will see - we have some things to attend to but I promise, I will be there to pet the twins to sleep," Jon told his wife, giving her a soft kiss.

After a while, the members of the Small Council were seated in the Great Hall, ready to begin the subjects of the day's meeting. There had been regular meetings, especially with the plans to take down the Iron Throne but once the Iron Throne was destroyed, the members would be able to go home and only attend to Winterfell in emergencies or celebrations.

Tyrion could see how much Daenerys craved for the day when she'd return to the only home she had left - Dragonstone. She had been speaking to Sansa about taking the rest of the Sand Snakes with her apart from Elia. She could only handle Obella, Dorea and Loreza as Elia seemed to be testing her boundaries now that Sarella had left Winterfell. Sansa would have to get more information from the girls to see what was best for them.

Clearing her throat, Sansa gained everyone's attention. After speaking to Arya about relationships, Sansa had remembered that she technically owned land as a widow. She would never go to the Dreadfort, located on the banks of the Weeping Water east of Winterfell unless it was to visit and only briefly.

The Dreadfort was ill-omened. She could never ever think about raising her daughter there if one day she decided to leave Winterfell. But she figured if giving the Dreadfort a new meaning, a new family and a new light, it will be a better place. She will have the horrid things stripped from existence and replaced with better and safer things. She would dare not leave any existence of the Boltons there.

As the Lady of the Dreadfort, she had come to a decision.

"I know what I am about to say has nothing to do with the subjects we are bringing up today but I can't put this off any longer," she said, taking a sip of blackberry wine. "The Dreadfort."

"What about it, sister?" Robb asked, sharing a nervous glance with Jon.

"Do you wish to settle there?" Jon also asked.

Sansa's eyes widened. "Gods, no!" She cried out, earning a concerned glance from Arya. "I want it rebuilt. Stripped and rebuilt. I am the Lady of the Dreadfort through marriage and being widowed but I don't wish to have it after it's been stripped of its past owners' presence."

"Fair enough," Robb said. "What will happen to it after?"

Sansa turned to her brothers' Hand, Ser Davos Seaworth. A man from Flea Bottom, also known as the 'Onion Knight'. She had learnt that his wife, Marya, a daughter of a carpenter rarely left her home on Cape Wrath with hers and Davos' youngest three sons after Devan had returned home to his mother.

She was sure the Hand to the Kings of Winter missed his wife and remaining sons dearly but being the Hand meant he couldn't leave Winterfell as freely as the rest of the members of the Small Council could.

Sansa hoped the man would be pleased. "Ser Davos, you are a very honourable and helpful man. You have been serving as my older brothers' Hand for a while now and you've been a loyal servant to the Winter Throne. I have not spoken to the Kings about this but I wish to offer the Dreadfort to _you_. You will have the means to rename it and make it home for you, your wife and your sons - to be reunited with them."

Davos gasped, turning to the Kings in shock before turning back to her. "My Princess, I certainly cannot accept-"

"You can and you will. Loyalty goes a long way, Ser Davos and you've been very loyal to my family. You've given us all very valuable lessons and advice, my brother Rickon sees you as another father figure," Sansa said. "At least, you may still be Hand to the Kings _and_ have somewhere to call home just a few hours ride away from here. Your sons, Marc, Devan and Stannis will be fostered or trained at Winterfell too so you can see them more. Be a father again."

Davos took a sharp intake of breath, his eyes watering. "I once wrote my dear wife a letter - full of mistakes but full of sincerity and regret. I said that I was a better smuggler than a knight, a better knight than a King's Hand, a better King's Hand than a husband and that I was sorry for all the wrongdoings against her by me. Princess Sansa, you have given me a chance to right the wrongs against my wife and sons. I hope they will forgive me, that they won't believe that I abandoned them."

"Have a raven sent for your wife and sons to come to Winterfell," Robb said, sending a proud glance his sister's way. Why hadn't he and Jon thought of giving the abandoned castle to their Hand?

"They will remain at Winterfell until the Dreadfort is renamed and repurposed," Jon added. "Your son, Devan, served as Stannis Baratheon's squire - do you believe he would wish to serve another king?"

Davos nodded. "I believe so, Your Graces. Thank you, Your Graces. Thank you, Princess Sansa. You, Starks, have become another family for me and I am glad you respect me enough to give my family and me a place to call home. I may recall the castle _Sea Storm_. In honour of House Seaworth and House Baratheon."

"House Seaworth, the Lords of Sea Storm. Has a nice sound to it, Ser Davos," Jon said.

After toasting the newly named castle, they finally moved on to the next order of business.

"Ser Jaime's exile. He has now recovered and Lord Selwyn has requested that his future son-by-law should join him at Evenfall Hall," Robb said, giving Brienne a sympathetic glance.

Brienne nodded sadly. She knew this day would come as they'd discussed it with the couple after they'd sentenced Aegon to take the Black. If the young Targaryen would serve his sentence, it was only fair that Ser Jaime would serve his.

"Your Graces, I believe that my brother should be there when you destroy the Iron Throne," Tyrion said. "He must be there, I must be there too."

Tyrion and Brienne watched as the Kings conversed between themselves, When they eventually came to a decision, they turned to the future goodsiblings.

"After we destroy the Iron Throne, Ser Jaime will be sent to exile," Robb finally told them.

"But only for two years," Jon added to assure them. "He is no threat."

"Thank you, Your Graces," Tyrion breathed out.

"Yes, thank you," Brienne said, sharing a relieved smile with Tyrion. They'd become close having Jaime as a reason to. Brienne would be protective of her betrothed's brother and Tyrion would be protective of his brother's betrothed. They were soon to become family.

Ned cleared his throat. "And the next order of business, Your Graces?" He asked. "I'm sure we didn't call upon a meeting to only speak of Ser Davos and Ser Jaime."

"No, we didn't," Jon assured him. "We had a raven sent this morning, some Lannister troops have got through the Twins."

"Fuck!" Tyrion muttered under his breath. "Apologises for my outburst, I believed your forces would stop them."

Robb sighed heavily. "We counted on them to stop them. Not only that," he said, turning to Theon. "Your uncle has arrived. With many ships and..."

"And?" Theon asked.

"Wildfire," Jon finished for his brother. "One of Lord Varys' spies heard him speaking about their secret weapon. They'll use it to burn Winterfell down to the ground and take out the surrounding towns and villages."

Everyone began to mutter in slight distress but none of them said anything about being defeated. Honestly, they were more determined to end Cersei.

Once the voices died down, Robb continued with, "We must not fear. we will call upon the Lords and Ladies with ravens sent to every House in the North. We must also assume that Cersei plans to use wildfire on the Reach and Riverlands so we must warn them too. Also, the threat of the assassin coming for Arya has not gone. She has told us he would stop at nothing until his job is done."

"We must also call for Bran to return. If the Lannister troops arrive at the Neck..." Arya trailed off worriedly.

"We can count on our Reed bannermen to defend and protect Bran at all costs," Jon told her. "I highly doubt that this would stop Bran from going to Moat Cailin. I believe that the troops that got through are not that many - the people of the Neck can easily cut them down."

"We must go South immediately," Arya said. "End this for good. If she is bringing wildfire here, we must give her ice and hell. Let her learn what happens to anyone who dares tries to hurt a Stark!"

Many voices of agreement erupted around the table but the Kings remained silent. They knew that waiting until Cersei made the first move was risky but with talks of wildfire...

"Ned," Sansa said. "Have your bannermen begin bringing sand to the North. We must prepare."

"Tell them to move with speed," Robb added.

"Right away, Your Graces," Ned said, already picking up his pen and parchment.

"Sansa, tell Uncle Edmure to also have men sent to Dorne and return to the Riverlands with sand. We should assume that Cersei would aim straight for the castle-seats. Again, Grand Maester Lorin, if you could write for Lady Melessa of House Tarly to prepare," Robb said.

Jon took a sip from his ale, forgoing wine for something stronger. "Lord Varys, what more do your birds say?"

"Cersei Lannister does _not_ look to be with child," the man said. "Also, she has someone in the castle. We must not speak so freely at times, Your Graces. I fear we may not trust anyone outside this table or the royal family. Not even the rest of the Wintersguard."

Brienne scowled at Varys and he replied with a small smirk but everyone knew he was right. "I assure you," she began to say to the Kings. "That the men I command under the Wintersguard are loyal to you."

"And we have no doubt of that nor do we of the Unsullied and Dothraki," Robb replied. "But we must be careful. When we have news, we must not speak it so freely. Every room must be swept of spies before you speak and it does not reach anyone's ears other than the men and women at this table. All in agreement?"

"Yes, Your Graces," everyone said to the Kings.

"Not even your wives?" Tyrion asked curiously.

Robb and Jon shared a glance. "We do not wish to worry them," Jon said. "We mean what we say."

Sansa felt sick, unsettled. She could remember feeling so a long while ago and it meant her wolf instincts were tingling. Something bad was going to happen to a wolf and she had no idea of knowing who, what or when.

"We really must check on Bran," she said.

"I will warg into Nymeria and connect to him through Blizzard," Arya told her, placing a comforting hand on her sister's arm. She too could feel the tingling wolf instincts.

"Your Graces, when will we march South?" Dany asked.

"In three days," Robb quickly said.

His sisters turned to him and Jon in surprise.

"What?" They breathed out.

...

They'd stop for a rest after a raven was intercepted. It was for them anyway and Lord Reed took it upon himself to read it. It spoke of Lannister troops getting through the Twins.

"I have to send word to my men to stop them," he said, getting a pen and parchment ready. "We cannot leave for Moat Cailin nor Greywater Watch - it is too dangerous, Prince Bran."

Bran sighed but he knew it was true. They couldn't risk it. He was luxury goods - Cersei Lannister would be happy to cut down a Stark.

"Where do we go?" He asked, taking lead. "Somewhere the Lannister troops can't get to me. I think it is very evident that there would be spies saying that I've left Winterfell. They can't get to my family but they can get to me. I am exposed."

Meera could see that he was nervous. Bran was never one to make the big decisions, he once told her when he was Acting Lord of Winterfell during the War of the Five Kings, he'd been nervous that he'd mess things up. Only Robb and Jon made the hard decisions and strategised, not Bran nor Rickon.

"We're near Castle Cerwyn, sworn and loyal bannermen to your family," she quickly said. "We can seek refuge in there - they won't refuse their Prince."

"Thank you," Bran said to her. "Yes, Lord Reed, have a raven sent to Lord Cley."

Howland got to work, writing many messages as the most important one - to Greywater Watch, was sent first. The second one to Winterfell and the third to Lord Cley Cerwyn and his sister, Jonella.

Bran's attention turned to Blizzard and he could tell that she was still sad about leaving her fellow direwolves. Petting her, he gave Meera a small smile.

"Thank you for speaking for me. Jon and Robb are the ones who make decisions. I tend to run from them," he said, chastising himself inside.

"I will protect you until my last dying breath," Meera replied. "Not just because you're the brother of the Kings but you're my friend. We've been friends for years and I love you. I care for you and I wouldn't want to see you hurt, not now nor ever."

He was about to say something but Sarella joined them, handing them both some bread with rabbit stew. She'd made herself helpful by cooking for everyone.

"My Prince, my Lady," she greeted them.

"Sarella," Bran greeted in reply.

Sarella cleared her throat and sat down beside them. "I heard everything. I just want to say that you and Lady Meera seem better matched. Marriage alliance between your two families will honour your fathers and _yourselves_. It's clear how much you care for each other. I know you don't need my blessing, I am no more than a noble bastard but you and Lady Meera will be a lovely couple - make things work and give them a chance."

She got up, giving them one last smile before making her way to the other guards and bannermen, informing them that their food will come soon.

"Well?" Bran asked Meera softly. "What do you say, Meera?"

Her eyes watered and she gave him a confirming smile. "I doubt my father will like it because he doesn't want to see me hurt but he likes you. Yes," she breathed out, catching his lips in a soft but quick kiss. "We should keep this between us - I will go with you to Moat Cailin."

"If we marry, we can unite Moat Cailin and Greywater Watch under one, ruled by us," Bran said.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, my Prince. We've only just declared-"

"I know what is true and in my heart," Bran said, taking her hand. "I will send a raven to my brothers. We will make this work, I promise you."

Meera smiled, tears streaming down her cheeks but the tears were happy ones. They were going to try.

...

Three days...

One, two, three _days_.

They always knew that they'd eventually march South but after the plans to being put off for moonturns upon moonturns, three days was starting to make Arya nervous.

"You'll wear the floor down," she heard a female voice say behind her.

Turning, she saw Talisa standing there with a hand on her growing bump. Her eyes were red-rimmed with tears.

"Robb told me," she said to Arya.

"I..." Arya breathed out, unsure. "I have this unsettling feeling. I know we've been waiting for this day but it can't have come at the worse time. Bran is not here, you're with child and I've... I've just been wedded."

Talisa nodded resignedly. "That is how it is. War waits for no one, Arya. Robb says I must not go. That Ygritte and I should stay with the babes, including Little Cat but I know Ygritte - she will go."

"It's not that I am not ready. Gods, I've been ready to slit Cersei Lannister's throat but Sansa and I can't shake off this feeling. One of us is going to die." Arya's eyes widened. "One of us is going to die. The prophecy before the Great War was prevented but that doesn't mean that the gods won't want for one of our lives regardless. We all saw Bran's visions, Robb, Jon and I don't live - mayhaps it may regard _now_."

"I highly doubt it, Arya," Talisa said softly, taking a hand to comfort her goodsister. "That prophecy was for the Great War and you are all alive. But this feeling you have, use it and protect you and your siblings aggressively. Do not die and all of you should protect each other. I believe in you all."

Upstairs, Sansa's hand shook as she took a sip of wine. Her eyes cast down to the poisonous ring on her finger and she frowned deeply.

"Sansa?" Robb called her out of her reverie. "You said that you wished to speak with us."

She looked up to see her brothers staring at her in concern. She'd never lie to them, keep anything from them. Robb and Jon were trustworthy and she knew she could count on them if anything happened to her.

"I need you both to promise me something," she began. "No matter what you think, I need you to do it in case I... in case I die or something happens to me."

"Sansa, we won't let _anything_ happen to you," Jon said. "We've protected you since Ramsay Bolton, haven't we? I'm sure whatever you request, Robb and I will be able to uphold our promise."

Sansa's eyes met Robb's and he nodded in confirmation before she finally replied with, "Tyrion Lannister. Once Cersei is killed, he will have the Kingdom of the Rock as Ser Jaime will join Lady Brienne at Evenfall Hall. If I die, I want Tyrion to take on Little Cat and mayhaps make her his heir. He can't have children and he loves her as his own. I may not harbour any feelings for him but he is trustworthy and I know that my daughter will be safe with him."

"Sansa, we can't have a lion raising a wolf," Robb said. "This is madness, you won't die." He downed his wine. "You won't die," he repeated.

"Promise me anyway!" Sansa cried out. "If you love me as your sister, you will respect my wishes. Father respected Aunt Lyanna's-"

"Aunt Lyanna was never buried by Rhaegar Targaryen," Jon quickly stated, making her falter.

Another reason to put Eddard Stark in a bad light, she thought.

"Then don't be like Father and break your promise to me," she said gently. "Just... we all know something bad is going to happen - someone will eventually succeed and weaken us. I will sacrifice myself for this family, the rest of you are stronger than I am."

"What about Little Cat? You wish for her to grow up without a mother as you did?" Robb asked in disbelief.

"No!" Sansa said. "Of course, I don't. She's my child but she's safer with you both or Tyrion than me. Please, I beg of you."

Jon finally nodded but he could see that Robb was fighting an inward battle. On one hand, he wanted to respect Sansa's decisions, she was an adult but negative thinking never got anyone anywhere. The Starks were a new dynasty, it couldn't be over before it really started. On the other hand, Tyrion Lannister was a lion no matter if he was a trusted member of their Small Council. Stark children will always be Stark children.

"Catelyn will be safe with you," she said, hoping it would make Robb finally agree. "And Tyrion. If I survive, we can forget this conversation ever happened, I promise."

"Yes, fine," Robb said. "You must rest, it's been a long day-"

"I will rest when we get word from Bran. I will rest when Cersei's head lies on a spike. Now, how about some more wine? I believe this will be a long night," she replied, pouring herself a goblet. "Any takers?"

The Kings slid their goblets to her and she filled them to the brim, giving them a determined look when she passed them back.

"Even if one of us dies, the Lannister dynasty will be over," she told them.

Their goblets met with a clink.

* * *

 **Notes for this chapter:**

 **(1) Arya and Sansa have some sister bonding time and speak about men. Also, Sansa has shown Arya that she thinks of Gendry as part of their family.**

 **(2) Lyanna Mormont has requested for Rickon's hand in marriage and is granted the Kings' blessings. Rickon is happy and remembers a time when he was still with Osha and spoke about his family before they were captured by the Umbers to be taken to the Boltons.**

 **(3) As the Lady of the Dreadford through widowed, Sansa gives the castle to Davos Seaworth and his family so the man may be reunited with his family. The Dreadfort is now renamed as Sea Storm as a homage to the Onion Knight and Stannis Baratheon. His now eldest son will be a squire to the Kings and his youngest will be fostered at the castle under his watch.**

 **(4) After Cersei's downfall, Jaime will be exiled to Evenfall Hall for two years much to Brienne and Tyrion's relief.**

 **(5) After learning that Lannister troops, spies and Euron Greyjoy have arrived North with wildfire, the Kings and the members of the Small Council begin making preparations as they plan to march South in three days.**

 **(6) Bran and his party are warned not to go to the Neck via an intercepted raven for them so they are to go to stay with House Cerwyn for refuge. Bran and Meera pursue a relationship with Sarella's blessing albeit a private one.**

 **(7) Sansa and Arya have unsettling feelings about one of them going to die. But they are both determined to kill Cersei.**

 **(8) Sansa asks her older brothers to promise her that if she is the one to die, Little Cat will be adopted by Tyrion Lannister as his heir at the Kingdom of the Rock as he is the only other man she trusts her child with. Her requesting a promise to be kept by her brothers mirrors the relationship their father, Eddard had with his sister, Lyanna. History might repeat itself as past Stark actions mirror present ones.**


	51. Chapter 51

**Replies to reviews:**

 **DarylDixon'sLover [50]: Thank you, hope you enjoy the next!  
**

 **Wright [50]: Lyanna and Rickon really are adorable! Another cute couple but for them, their relationship will obviously be a slow burn. I think subconsciously, I was always going to make Bran and Meera a couple. Since there wasn't much going on for Bran, I had that little bit of a relationship crisis for him since he was the only one in the family who hadn't had a romantic interest properly or had been a relationship of any kind. I hope you enjoy them being together. In terms of usefulness, all Stark siblings are important and I'd hate to kill any off however, there will be drama for the siblings so you'll have to stay tuned for that! Yeah, Tyrion is great but there is always going to be something iffy about a wolf being raised by lions. It happened in the past with Arya pretending to be a serving girl for Tywin and with Sansa with Cersei and her bastards. So, that would obviously make the Kings wary about putting another one of their female relatives in a lion's hands. A male could be able to handle it and they're impressed with how their sisters survived the lion pride but as for their niece, they'd rather look after her than have Tyrion do so. But we'll see what happens. Either way, I trust Tyrion more than the other Lannisters. Osha was a great character, so sad to see her die, the actress was great too. I wish that Osha didn't die so I could have someone to protect the Little Wintersguard. She looked after him fiercely but she wasn't a match for Ramsay Bolton sadly.**

 **Levi [chapter 50]: Hi, Levi! How are you? Yeah, I like how Arya began to state some of the men Sansa has encountered in her life to try and get her to like one or to settle. She doesn't want her sister to become a spinster lol. Thanks so much and yeah, I did remember saying I'd wrap this up in thirty chapters but I got really inspired and here we are at now, 51 chapters! I never expected to go beyond thirty because my other stories from other fandoms rarely pass forty chapters so I guess you guys are the lucky readers! I do make sequels after 31 chapters normally and I have a sequel title for this story right now but I guess I'm expecting that this will end soon as we're getting closer to closing the Cersei story. Once Cersei and the Iron Throne has ended, I believe that will be the end of this story and the sequel will pick up from the last chapter but I guess that could probably be at 55 chapters or even 60, depends on the number of words I pass in each one. So, enjoy the ride because it's almost over and we're arriving at our destination haha.  
**

* * *

"We must make preparations. If we are all going to King's Landing, who will remain and meet Euron Greyjoy?" Robb asked as he and Jon walked down the hallways towards the Great Hall.

Ravens had been sent at the dozens across the kingdoms they reigned over, warning them of Cersei's threat of using wildfire. Daenerys had kindly given the use of her dragons to transport sand where needed with speed.

"I don't know if it will be safer if we all went to King's Landing or if some of us remained at Winterfell. The option to have Talisa and the babes at Bear Island was a good one," Jon replied. "Bran is not even here, how will we protect him and-"

"Forgive me, Your Graces," Ygritte said, falling into step between her husband and goodbrother. "Tormund, Warrick and the Free Folk will remain at Winterfell with me. Beyond the Wall was my home but now Winterfell is and I must protect it for our family. Now go and stop that mad bitch."

Before they could even say anything in reply, she stopped, turned and walked back where they came from. The men continued on, opening the doors to the Great Hall simultaneously.

The members of the Small Council and Arya were already present, ready to start the long meeting of planning and preparations. They could not delay anything any longer. Time was of the essence.

The members and Arya arose from their seats and once the Kings sat down, they followed suit, Sansa quickly pouring two full goblets for her brothers.

"We'll all need it," she said under her breath as she poured one for Tyrion and then herself, watching as Dany served the other members.

"If Winterfell is going to be attacked, where would that place the pregnant Queen Talisa, Queen Ygritte and the children?" Brienne asked.

Robb sighed heavily. "I have spoken with my wife and Lady Mormont - they will all, except Queen Ygritte who will remain here, go to Bear Island. Ser Jorah will go with them with Sers Poderick and Terrin. Lady Commander Tarth, Ser Erryk and Ser Findal will go with us to King's Landing."

"The decision for Prince Rickon to go to Bear Island has also been made," Jon added, purposefully referring to the boy by his princely title. They wanted to protect him and the fight against Cersei wasn't Rickon's fight.

Of course, he'd lost just as much and the same as his older siblings but he was still their baby brother. Also, they doubt he'd complain at getting the chance to bond with his nieces, nephew and Lady Lyanna.

"We must all remind ourselves that the battle and war we have is against Cersei Lannister and Euron Greyjoy. We should ensure that there are _no_ casualties made. Innocent lives should not be brought into this," Jon stressed. "We should just hope that we create a safer place for our loved ones once the Iron Throne is destroyed."

"We will do our best to ensure that we have no casualties," Brienne promised, feeling the need to do so. She was leading a group of skilled and lethal fighters who'd stop at nothing to protect their Kings and those the Kings loved and cared for.

Even Dany promised. "I will tame my dragons even harder. I do not want a repeat of the smallfolk being..." She took a sharp intake of breath. "As they've been chained in the dungeons, I've been taking the time to tame them. I promise that there will be no one harmed unless otherwise told."

"Thank you," Robb told the women. "We appreciate your promises."

Arya cleared her throat. "As I attend all of the Small Council meetings, I believe that I should have a permanent position. I know I was the Mistress of Whisperers before I released myself from my duties but I should be able to hold a position. I'm ready."

"Mistress of Foreign Relations. You did want to travel," Robb said as if he and Jon had already thought this through.

Arya smiled to herself. Of course, they'd thought this through - they did formerly make her Mistress of Whisperers to keep her at Winterfell.

"I accept," she said, sipping her wine. "So, how will you delegate your other forces?"

"Should have made you Mistress of War," Sansa jested lightly. "I believe Cersei would approve."

Arya smirked and turned to her brothers but it wasn't either of them who spoke next, Theon did.

"I will remain here. I have spoken with my sister to command the Iron Fleet on my behalf to support you and take down Euron's ships," he said.

"Thank you, Theon," Robb said.

"Winterfell was home to me. The past is in the past and right now, we must protect it. _I_ must help protect it. I will also protect Queen Ygritte with my life, I swear it," Theon said, giving Jon a firm nod.

Jon nodded in a half-reply, saying, "Thank you, Theon. Now, to place our other troops around the realms..."

...

The days went by very quickly and by dawn, Talisa and the babes were being taken to Bear Island with Rickon and Lyanna as the Kings, Sansa and Arya were beginning their journey to King's Landing.

As he got onto his horse, Jon turned back to see Ygritte's eyes on him and she mouthed for him to stay safe. Tormund and Warrick joined her, giving him a firm nod that they will protect her.

He turned to his other side, seeing the wet nurses tend to his distressed children. They could sense that they were being separated from their mother and father but they will be reunited soon.

Going with them to King's Landing were Tyrion, Jaime, Gendry, Edric Storm, Daenerys and Varys. Davos wanted to remain at Winterfell to protect Ygritte. Many other people and bannermen from their vassals were going with them and it made everything more concrete - it was happening.

Arya turned around to look into Gendry's eyes. She knew he could see the underlying fear in her eyes but he didn't say anything about it.

"I love you, Arya," he said instead.

"I love you, too," she replied, kissing him gently. She was thankful that he was the only one to see how worried she was.

"The direwolves remain at Winterfell," Robb told her, making her turn to face him in slight annoyance.

"What? Why?" She asked.

Robb gave her a stern look. "They must remain here to look after the castle. You can't ride Nymeria, get a horse-"

"How will I communicate with Bran? Our direwolves hold the connection, we can't read each other's minds without them!" She retorted.

Robb sighed. "Only Nymeria then. But you must ride a horse - Nymeria will be used to pull supplies."

"Deal," she muttered under her breath, watching him leave to speak with Davos and Theon.

"Arya, everything will be alright. Bran will be fine," Gendry said into her ear, wrapping his arms around her waist.

But she wasn't having it. She unwrapped his arms and stormed over to the stables to get a horse. She chose the one that looked more like the night sky. She was the Night Wolf after all.

She watched Ygritte rush over to her babes, chastising the wet nurses for not soothing them. Humming under her breath, the mother quickly silenced her babes and kissed them both one last time.

Arya wondered what it would feel like to be a mother, especially when she watched as Sansa also bade goodbye to her own babe.

Little Cat began to fuss, refusing to be taken from her mother's arms. Unable to stop them from flowing, tears streamed down Sansa's cheeks and she quickly whispered a prayer, begging the gods to have mercy on all of them.

"Catelyn, please," Sansa begged the child, the child refusing to release the deathlike grip she had on Sansa's collar. "Mama loves you and she will never stop doing so. Please, Little Cat..."

Little Cat's eyes widened and they stared intently at her mother, her tears finally subsiding. "Mama..." She whined, placing a hand on Sansa's wet cheek. "No!"

That was all it took for Sansa's sobs to become uncontrollable. For days, she'd been preparing for this moment but now that it was here, she didn't want to leave her daughter.

"Hello, Little Cat," the woman heard a male voice from behind her. "Mama has to go but you know what? Uncle Ned brought this."

Ned showed the child the rocking horse that she'd got for her first nameday. Little Cat's eyes became inquisitive at his intentions.

"This will follow you to Bear Island and you can play with it. Do you want to play with it now?" Ned asked the child.

Little Cat shook her head, leaning her head against Sansa's chest. She continued to whine.

"She's stubborn," Ned said lightly, handing the rocking horse to a Wintersguard that was following the pregnant Queen and the children.

"Take her from me," Sansa said quietly. "I have to go, Jon and Robb have already got on their horses. So has Arya - we can't delay any longer."

Ned nodded sadly, placing two gentle hands on Little Cat's arms and retrieving the now wailing child from her mother.

Quickly, Sansa walked off and wiped her tears. She got onto Spring and gave her siblings a nod. She was ready.

She knew that they wondered if she was truly ready with the way that the three of them stared at their niece wailing in distress. Even Jon turned to see his wife comforting their children.

There was nothing they could do. They began to ride out of the courtyard, none of them looking back in case they'd turn back.

A few hours away from Winterfell, they decided to stop so that they could relieve themselves and find something quick to eat.

The siblings sat away from the others, none of them wanting to speak or to hold a conversation. Their company was enough.

No one disturbed them, not even Gendry who stole looks with his new wife. He still couldn't believe that they were married. Gendry and Arya Baratheon - it made him smile.

"What have you got to be smiling for?" Edric asked his brother as they feasted on some bread and duck meat.

"I'm glad I had a few days of marital bliss..." Gendry replied. "Cersei... Our father's mad former wife."

"I do _not_ want to meet that bitch. With her Lannister bastards..." Edric muttered, well aware that Jaime was listening. "She wanted us all dead."

Gendry turned to Edric. "Well, you, Mya and I are not dead. She fucked with the wrong bastards."

Edric laughed, nudging his brother's shoulder. "She did. Right, how was it?"

"How was what?"

"Making love to a princess," Edric teased. "I see how much you love her, she's a good woman. I am not just saying that because I am frightened of what she can do but she protects those she loves fiercely."

"I was scared she wouldn't want me," Gendry admitted. "I've never been with a highborn before."

"You're a fucking highborn," Edric told him but it was very evident the life experiences of the remaining Baratheon children was very different.

Gendry nodded. "I know but I was raised in Flea Bottom, brother. She was raised in a castle, her blood is of royal blood. Before you say that ours is too, I know that but again - Flea Bottom and Winterfell. There's a big difference, Ed."

Edric agreed with his brother. It was very true - there _was_ a big difference between the slums and a royal castle.

"I just thought she would judge me but she didn't. I love her and she loves me and that's all that matters to her. I understand her," Gendry told his brother.

"I couldn't have thought of a better match for you then, brother," Edric replied. "I know we're still getting to know each other so we may still be awkward when it comes to speaking about women and other things but I'm glad you trust my advice."

"Your advice is very sound," Gendry said. "Thank you, Ed."

"Any time, Gendry."

With Brienne, Jaime and Tyrion, the brothers quarrelled on how they were going to deal with seeing their sister after all this time.

"She'd want my head, that is for sure," Jaime muttered darkly.

"Surprise, surprise," Tyrion rolled his eyes. "She always wants my head yet, she has never got it. I highly doubt she'd succeed in getting yours."

"She almost did!" Jaime cried out. "Had her bloody Mountain ordered to kill me but I walked away. I can't believe she lied about being with child."

Brienne took her lover's hand and kissed it. "Well, at least it won't hurt as much when she submits to the Starks."

"I had prepared myself," Jaime told his betrothed and brother. "To be a father again - a better one and she has taken yet another flesh and blood of mine and toyed with it."

"Myrcella's death was not on you," Tyrion said firmly. "Nor was Tommen's and Joffrey's."

Jaime sighed. "I wouldn't give two shits about Joffrey but he was my child. Tommen... sweet and innocent Tommen taken by the gods so young. He wasn't fit to be a king, he was too young and that Tyrell girl had her clutches on both of my sons. It was Cersei's fault that Myrcella was killed. At least we both knew when she died." He could never get the image of his only daughter dying in his arms, blood flowing from her nose as her eyes said it all. She knew.

"Any children we have will know their father, the love you will give to them and the protection you will honour," Brienne said, kissing his cheek, "Don't blame yourself for the past. We must move on."

"Lady Brienne is right," Tyrion said. "I am glad that you have been given a chance to be together. You truly are a remarkable couple and I will be the first one to toast your wedding."

Back with the Stark siblings, Arya finally had the courage to speak.

"Why are we acting as if we've lost?" She snapped. "Yes, we've left our loved ones scattered across the North but we're doing that to protect them. So, man up and let's hurry so we can get to King's Landing on time and be done with all this shit."

"Arya, one day you'll understand how it feels to love someone else other than your husband," Sansa began softly. "Your child is going to be your life and you can't blame either of us for being sad that we've parted with our children. Little Cat is all I have apart from you all and seeing her..." Sansa began to sniffle, pausing to stop her tears from falling. "Seeing her cry for me broke my heart. I fear that may be the last time I see her and if the last thing she is going to remember about me is me crying and walking away from her, I will forever be regretful."

"I couldn't even bring myself to say goodbye to my children," Jon admitted. "Nor Ygritte. It would have made the hardest thing even more hard to do. Letting them go."

Sansa squeezed his hand before patting Robb's shoulder. His wife was pregnant and if he missed his own son's birth, he'd never forgive himself. She still had moonturns to go but if he died fighting for his and Jon's claim to the Winter Throne, Talisa would never forgive him.

"I didn't think - I'm sorry," Arya breathed out. "I know I want children but I'm not ready to be a parent like the rest of you are. Sorry if I seem so self-absorbed."

"Oh, Arya," Robb said, kissing her forehead. "When you are ready, you will be filled with nothing but joy when it comes to your children."

"Shall we pray?" Sansa asked.

They connected hands and closed their eyes.

...

Many miles away, Bran closed his eyes and he felt his connection to his siblings strengthen. He could even feel Rickon. He smiled.

After praying, Bran stood up with Blizzard immediately following after him. They'd managed to make it to Castle Cerwyn, being greeted warmly by Jonella and Cley.

He'd been given the best room. Of course, he had been - he was the brother to the Kings everyone bent the knee too. It made him uncomfortable at times. Before they were Kings, his brothers were merely Lords. Well, Robb was.

They had lived a comfortable life being the castle-seat and Wardens of the North and Lord Paramounts but being declared as kings meant that the comfort they were used to was even more grandiose.

The food tasted better than before, the sheets felt more luxurious than before, the guards seemed to be more than before and the bannermen. A lot of things had changed and sometimes, Bran wished they could go back to more simpler times.

"My Prince, did you pray well?" Ackerly asked, falling into step behind Bran once the young man exited his chambers.

"I did, thank you," Bran replied. "Do you know where Lady Meera is?"

Ackerly nodded. "She is attending a meeting with her father and Lord Cerwyn. They're sending ravens to your brothers, my Prince."

"Lead me to them."

Ackerly stood beside Bran and took over in walking them to the hall where Cley, Jonella, Lord Reed and Meera were.

They all rose when he entered the room and he dismissed them, hoping they'd sit back down quickly. He wasn't his brothers, he was just a prince much to his slight annoyance about the title he couldn't shake off. Authority had never been his thing.

"Please, do not feel the need to rise when I enter," he said with a small smile. "I am not my brothers."

"But you are still their brother and we still respect you," Lord Reed said with a polite nod. "Did you pray well?"

"I did, yes. Thank you," Bran repeated once again regarding his prayer session. "The ravens for my brothers, have you sent them?"

"Not yet," Cley replied. "Do you wish to say something to them?"

Bran nodded. "Only that I will meet them in King's Landing."

"My Prince!" Meera gasped. "You mustn't play into the enemy's hands-"

"I'm not," Bran quickly cut her off, taking one of her hands and giving it a gentle squeeze to comfort her. "I have a feeling that I must be there. The Starks should be there."

Lord Reed gave it some thought before he picked up some spare parchment and his pen. "I will personally escort you to King's Landing, my Prince. I will give my life for yours if needs be because we cannot be too hopeful that we will make it without being attacked."

Bran gave the older man a smile. This man was an old friend of his late father's and a true friend to the end. The man could be trusted, especially if he was willing to give his life for the man whom his daughter loved dearly.

"Thank you. I promise that when this is all over, all of you will be rewarded for your loyalty," Bran told them. "Your service to the Winter Throne is greatly appreciated."

...

Back with his older siblings, Sansa left the comfort of her fellow wolves to sit by a lion in front of the fire roaring before him.

"Please tell, give me your thoughts," she teased Tyrion, nudging his shoulder gently.

"You've finished brooding with your siblings?" Tyrion retorted in jest which made her laugh.

She nodded. "Yes, we've finished brooding," she responded in kind. "Now tell me what is on your mind?"

"Nothing. Strangely, nothing is on my mind other than I need to survive," Tyrion replied. "I don't think that I'm good to speak to right now, my Princess. Mayhaps, speaking with Lady Daenerys and Missandei will prove more interesting."

"I came to you for a reason," she told him, taking the half-full goblet from his hand. She took a sip and winced. "This is disgusting!"

"Well, I apologise for not being a royal to have the good stuff sent from across the realms!" He laughed. "I believe the better stuff is with your brothers."

Sansa cringed. "I'm good. I may just continue drinking yours."

"I better pour myself another, hmm?" Tyrion asked. "Seven Hells! I wish we'd hurry up and get going. I really want to spend the night in a tent and not the ground."

"We will set up our tents in a few hours. I think we're all anxious to get going."

"You better keep me company until we do. Jaime and Brienne... Let's just say that I'd rather not hear anything regarding my brother's love life for years to come," Tyrion sighed.

Sansa's eyes widened. "They're...?"

"No!" Tyrion cried out, waving a hand. "The way they speak to each other sickens me. _My love, wench, Kingslayer,_ " he mocked. "I cannot stand it, I'm afraid."

Sansa began to laugh. "Oh, you make me laugh, my Lord. You really do..."

"I've got more wit where that comes from. But first, let's try and see if we can get that better wine."

Sansa turned back to see her sister speaking with the Baratheon brothers with Nymeria patrolling their camp vigilantly and her brothers conversing behind a tree, probably passing water.

"Here's our chance, stay here!" Sansa said, stealthily heading towards her and her siblings' stuffed items.

She found a bottle of Dornish Wine and quickly snuck back to Tyrion, handing him the bottle.

"If you weren't a princess, I'd thought you were an assassin or spy!" Tyrion joked, opening the bottle.

"A woman never spills her secrets," Sansa said coyly. "Now, hurry up and pour me some wine."

...

At Winterfell, Ygritte turned away from the window to see Tormund standing behind her.

"Missing Snow already, my Queen?" He asked.

"We won't be apart for long," she replied, hoping she'd believe her words. In all honesty, when it came to being away and time, she didn't trust Jon. The last time he'd left, he'd missed the birth of their children. She'd been upset but relieved that he was finally home.

Tormund nodded. "Keep reminding yourself that, Ygritte," he said. Only a select few referred to her as her name and Ygritte was glad for that little bit of normalcy from her Wildling days. She was a queen now, she had to be royal and answer to her royal addressing. In the earlier days, she'd frowned upon it but now, it was what she was.

"I miss my babes. Did you see how they cried for me when I left them?" She asked, tears springing to her eyes.

"No, don't you dare cry Ygritte," Tormund said sharply. "You are a strong woman, a good spearwife, wife and mother - you will defend your home with strength. Wipe those tears of yours, woman."

She took a deep breath in and wiped her tears away, giving Tormund a watery smile. He nodded approvingly and she began to walk out of her chambers that she shared with Jon. She was going to miss his presence beside hers as they slept.

"My Queen, I came to see how you fared," Davos said, falling into step with her. "I know His Grace King Jon misses you as much as you miss him."

Ygritte gave the man a smile. "Thank you, Ser Davos. What duties have I got as the Acting Wardeness of the North?"

"I have sorted everything out as I had believed you'd want some time to yourself, my Queen. Forgive me if-"

"Thank you," she said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I don't believe I would have coped. I know that there is still some hostility when I am concerned. The people like Talisa because she's highborn from that place... Vol...Vola...?"

"Volantis, my Queen," Davos quickly helped.

She smiled. "Volantis," her Wildling accent tried. "And I am from beyond the Wall. They still do not trust us Free Folk." She shook her head sadly. "I've asked for Princess Sansa to teach me on how to be more queenly and speak as such but it's hard. I'm a Wildling, not a queen! Jon fucked me over."

Davos chuckled softly at the younger woman's distress. " _Queen_ Ygritte - King Jon hasn't 'fucked you over'," his own lowborn accent said. "He loves you and wanted you to be his queen and so you were his queen. The people of the North and South will eventually see you Free Folk for who you are, one of them. We are all people at the end of the day. You do not need to change who you are, you're fine as you are."

"She is indeed!" They heard.

Turning around, the saw Ned smirking at them, looking at the both of them expectantly.

"Well, what are we off to do right now?" He asked them.

"Prepare for the worst," Davos said, the three of them continuing to walk. The passed Septa Lemore with polite smiles before continuing to speak. They weren't taking any chances with the spies at Winterfell.

Ygritte had found herself concealing more daggers around her clothing lately. She was a woman of preparation.

"The Sand Snakes remain, what should we do with them?" Ned asked under his breath.

"Any guests of Winterfell will be taken to the North wing, where it is safer," Ygritte said. "I apologise, I know nothin' about defending a _castle_."

Davos let out a soft chuckle. "You and me both, my Queen."

"I have some ideas," Ned spoke up. "Do you both trust me?" He smirked.

Ygritte gave him a look of disbelief at his subtle jest. Even though the Kings had stressed not to let anyone other than the members of the Small Council in on their plans, Ygritte and Talisa had still been told. The men could trust their beloved wives.

"Edric Dayne of Starfall or wherever you came from, do not test me," Ygritte warned. "Of course, I trust you. I'm sure my husband put his faith in you to protect me."

Ned shared confirming nods with Tormund and Davos before giving the Wildling Queen a nod to assure her.

"Winterfell is a large castle - Cersei would have plans to have the Greyjoy Cunt make more damage to weaken my cousins," Ned began, referring to the Starks and not just Jon as his cousins. He was the last Dayne, he had family in them. "We should expect that he will have the wildfire used to burn this place down in the extreme amounts. We will need to trust the Sand Snakes. At this point, their connection to Lady Daenerys may prove useful and allow them to have the dragons help us."

"Are you saying that we should have young girls ride dragons to put sand all over the castle?" Davos asked. "Unfortunately, with only two dragons on our side, they cannot fly to many places at once. Right now, they are aiding the Reach and the Riverlands."

Ygritte turned to them. "We have direwolves. If we send for a place to meet and collect the sand using the direwolves for speed, we may be able to do the rest ourselves."

"I will have ravens sent to Houses in Dorne. I will also contact the Houses that are not in the Neck," Davos said, beginning to walk away. "May I just say something?"

"You may," Ygritte said.

"You've carried yourself just as a queen does. Don't be disheartened, you're doing your best," he said with a small and proud smile. "Now, I must send those ravens."

...

Lemore turned to face the person who disturbed her from her thoughts. She had nothing new that they didn't know already, what did they want?

"Yes?" She snapped.

"I would watch your tone, my Lady," the voice mocked. He was nothing but a lowly spy for the Lannister Bitch and Lemore was annoyed that he had a hold over her. "We saved you from that boat for a reason. We knew who you were from the minute we saw those eyes. They weren't of Targaryen blood but Dayne."

Lemore rolled her eyes. "And now you use that against me. I just wanted a quiet life, I had long since lost my family."

"Your cousin, Edric Dayne stays in the castle does he not? And your son, Jon Snow-"

"He was legitimised," Lemore quickly said.

"So?" The person shrugged. "You still have family and you wouldn't have accepted Queen Cersei's offer if you didn't wish to be reunited with them."

Lemore faltered but she didn't let him see. Her eyes were already as dull as the day she lost her surviving babe and dove herself into the sea.

"I only accepted her offer because I didn't want to see my kin dead," she replied. "I have no quarrel with my cousin nor son - the legitimate children of Lord Eddard Stark are the reason why I wanted to die in the first place. He chose them over our love for each other, our _children_ dead and alive."

"They do speak about how honourable the Starks are," the man sighed wistfully, dusting invisible dirt from his clothes. "Keep at it, Lady Ashara. The end is near."

After the man had disappeared, Lemore turned around to face a silently seething Ygritte standing mere inches away from her.

"I guess that truly makes you my mother-by-law," Ygritte said. "Nothing gets by me."

"I see that," Lemore replied. "How long have you known?"

Ygritte shook her head. "I knew you weren't to be trusted but I never knew who you were until now. Why would you do this? Betray your son's family?!"

"Family?!" Lemore screeched out. "Eddard Stark painted my boy a fake future. He was meant to be with _me_ and none of this would have had to happen. I will still have my family - my child and my sister. That so-called Quiet Wolf took everyone I loved from me."

The Wildling Queen held her tongue. She didn't know the vision that Bran showed the Starks and Ned so she couldn't speak on the matter but this woman was easily feeding the enemies of her family precious intel.

"I would cut your tongue out as a warning to the Lannister Bitch but I'm afraid my husband may not approve," she finally said. "You're coming with me though."

Nodding to Tormund behind Ashara, the man used the hilt of his weapon to knock her out and into Ygritte's arms.

"Throw her in the cells," Ygritte ordered, giving the limp woman to Tormund. "Let's not tell Jon of this just yet."

"Ygritte-"

"He needs to go to King's Landing and end the Southern Bitch. When she awakes, let me know. We need to talk."

She turned to see Ned watching on in slight confusion. "Septa Lemore? Why are you taking her to the cells?"

Ygritte turned to Tormund and scowled at him for not warning her of the unconscious woman's cousin waiting behind her.

"And why don't you want to let Jon know?" Ned continued. "Queen Ygritte-"

"I hate to be the one to tell you this but Septa Lemore is not who she says she is," Ygritte told him.

Ned frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Prince Ned... This woman is really Ashara Dayne - your _cousin_."

Ned gasped in horror, staring at the woman in Tormund's arms in disbelief. So, he wasn't dreaming about her - she _was_ her!

"Seven Hells," he breathed out. "No... No, that can't be!"

"Take her to the cells, I've got him," Ygritte said to Tormund, giving him a reassuring nod. "I'll be with you later."

Returning her attention back to the shaking man before her, she gave him space as he began to cry and curse.

"But why would she give us a false name?" Ned asked. "We must tell King Jon-"

"No! He and Robb are trusting us to protect the castle, we have to stick to the plan. Forget her for now-"

"She's my cousin-"

"And a spy! The gods know what she plans to do with us! She wishes to have the legitimate Stark children _killed_ , Ned. Her jealousy over my husband's father will get us all killed if we're not careful," she said.

"What am I supposed to do?!" Ned asked. "My cousin... betraying her own son...?"

Ygritte gripped his shoulder gently. "Find out anything you can from her. Use your familial connections to get what we need and then we can think about telling Jon. Whatever you do, do _not_ let this get out. If anyone finds out... they'll use it against him. We can't have that happen."

"I promised to serve my cousin and his brother and that is what I will continue to do," replied Ned, his voice breaking. "But I'm not the last Dayne. Ashara's still alive and there's a chance that we can be a family again-"

"Don't you dare!" Ygritte cried out. "Banish those thoughts from your mind - she's a turncoat or what do you Southerners call it? Until we know more, we can't trust her and if I don't trust someone, their hearts are usually pierced to stop by me."

"Is that a threat?" Ned asked, almost breathlessly.

Ygritte retrieved a dagger from nowhere and held it just below his chin. "Warning, _Prince_ Edric. Now, remember where your loyalties lie because if you see those Lannister siblings, it's obvious that water is sometimes thicker than blood. Now go."

Shaking, Ned began to walk down the hall. He didn't know what to do. Was he on Jon's side or Ashara's? Family against family. Ygritte was right, this was starting to become the Lannisters all over again.

"Well, fuck," Ned muttered. "Fuck!"

* * *

 **Notes for this chapter:**

 **(1) The Starks have scattered themselves across the North with the Kings and their sisters going to King's Landing with Bran who will join them.**

 **(2) Arya is Mistress of Foreign Relations.**

 **(3) The Starks have heartbreaking goodbyes.**

 **(4) Gendry and Edric bond as the Starks keep to themselves, speaking about how it feels to be a parent to Arya.**

 **(5) Bran reflects on life before he became a prince before he tells the Reeds and Cerwyns that he needs to be with his siblings. Lord Reed then promises to protect Bran.**

 **(6) Ygritte is nervous about being the Stark in Winterfell as she is one through marriage and not blood. Davos and Tormund assure her that she is carrying herself just fine.**

 **(7) Ygritte finds out that Lemore/Ashara is the spy and that she's Jon's mother. She decides to keep this from Jon, having Ned promise not to tell him.**

 **(8) Ned is torn between Jon and Ashara.**


	52. Chapter 52

**DarylDixon'sLover [chapter 51]: Jon will learn the truth very soon. At this point, Lemore is needed alive.  
**

 **Wright [chapter 51]: Ned's decision is coming right up and true, Ashara has sealed her own fate and when Jon finds out... well, you have to stay tuned. Ygritte isn't the Stark of Winterfell (through marriage she is but she isn't) and at this point, the enemies of the Starks do not know that Rickon has gone to Bear Island and is not at Winterfell. People would assume that he's let Ygritte take over as she is the adult and he is technically a Kingsguard so has no knowledge of defending a castle in terms of strategising etc. It's explained in this chapter. And yes, bad things will ensue when their enemies realise that there is no trueborn Stark present. I promise to add more Arya and Gendry moments, even I feel bad neglecting my favourite character and her beau but don't worry! Had to add some Stark, Lannister and Baratheon bonding between the siblings of those Houses, we need all the happy times before the sad ones come. And for some, this may be the last time they'd see their siblings.**

 **quack-quack21 [chapter 51]: Ygritte is a wild one for sure! Her love for her knives and arrows will never cease to amaze me. Thanks so much, enjoy the next chapter!**

 ** ***To get rid of confusion, the Winterfell scenes are set four days later since the Starks left the castle and after each interlude with the Small Council and the Stark siblings, it continues on the same day as events unfold. The scenes with the Starks and Small Council are set four days after the Winterfell scenes.*****

* * *

Ygritte looked up when Ned entered the solar. She'd taken to hiding herself in there with Tormund and Davos, getting any advice she could from the men to protect Winterfell.

Over the days, Lords and Ladies of the North came and went, pledging to support the Queen in transporting the sand from the many checkpoints. She was thankful that the Kings supported her idea.

She had also spent time having messages written for her babes, goodbrother and goodsister, making sure that they were all safe. She knew Rickon missed his family but at least he was protecting the children. Their messages were encrypted with false names for each family member. She knew that anything sent to any Stark sibling must remain secret.

"Prince Ned," Ygritte said softly, taking to gently speak to him as opposed to warning him. She needed him on their side.

"Finally talking to the Queen, are yer?" Tormund asked, slightly miffed about the situation. He was one of Jon's most loyal friends and if there was a chance that any family member would hurt him, he'd want to be the first to drag them to his feet for the King to do as he pleased with them.

Ygritte gave the Wildling man a scolding look, sharing a wary one with Davos before turning back to Ned. The man had Dorne under his control and the sand they needed, they had to be careful.

"Prince Ned, I haven't had the time to question your cousin but-"

"I'm on your side, my Queen," Ned cut her off. "I will always be on the side of the Winter Throne. Jon... Jon didn't lie to me for over twenty years and leave me to be hurt and abused in my own home - Ashara did those things. I believe in him and his half-brother so I will continue to support him."

Ygritte was relieved and it showed in her eyes. "Thank you. I've had word that Prince Bran is setting for King's Landing. He stayed at Castle Cerwyn and he will join the others soon."

"Your Grace, many ask why you do not speak with them personally," Ned told her.

"Who trusts a Wildling?" Ygritte snapped before her features softened. "I just do not want to draw any unwanted attention to myself. I'm having the cooks and food tasters double-checking everything before I eat, I have the guards search the chambers I share with my King Husband... The castle is threatened because there technically isn't a Stark in Winterfell. Once anyone finds that Rickon is _not_ here, they would use that against Jon and Robb and burn this castle to the ground. I can't be like Jon and Robb, I'm just a loyal spearwife, not a queen."

"Everyone in this room knows that our Kings fight with us, they are the first ones to personally see to every situation they can. If they can do so, you can too," Davos said.

Ygritte frowned. "I've already been poisoned once," she whispered. "Arya has already been stabbed in her own chambers by an assassin. We can't take any chances - at least I _know_ this solar is safe from all of that."

Everyone could understand where she was coming from. It wasn't only Cersei Lannister who wanted any relatives of the Starks dead, many preferred Talisa over the Wildling from beyond the Wall.

Ygritte was a misfit, she wasn't one of them and many had made that clear that she wasn't. The only reason no one tried anything was because of the family she was married into. And the fact that both Kings could have someone's head sliced off their torso within seconds by themselves.

"Sometimes I wish I could join the rest of the Free Folk who returned beyond the Wall but I can't. I have a family and home to protect," said Ygritte, her voice breaking with emotion.

"Speaking of protecting your home..." Tormund trailed off, looking outside the window.

The rest of them joined him in looking outside where banners of Euron Greyjoy's Kraken were visible with torches, spears and the like.

Ygritte set her jaw when she saw that Euron's army had stopped just a few miles from the gates. She knew he was taunting them - he probably had word that the Kings and their siblings weren't even at Winterfell except for Rickon. No one would have known that Ygritte stayed but finding out that Lemore was a spy, there was no doubt that the man now knew who remained at the castle.

"Let's show these cunts what we're made of," Tormund growled.

Ned nodded. "Let's not rest on our laurels."

Theon burst into the room, his eyes wide but face set with determination. "He's here."

"We can see that," Ygritte snapped, turning to him. "Did your sister manage to have your men go to the cunt's ships undetected?"

"They managed to get past him without detection. If any of his men survive, they'll be surprised to see their ships burnt in the sea," Theon replied.

Ygritte returned her attention to where Euron Greyjoy smirked, grinning a taunting toothy smile at the castle. She saw him speak to one of his men but she didn't know what he said.

"Your Grace?" A guard called out from the door of the solar. "Euron Greyjoy - he demands to see Prince Rickon Stark."

"We all know the Little Lord is not here," Ygritte said. "Let's use that. I'll see this cunt myself-"

"Ygritte, are you mad?" Tormund hissed, gripping her arm to prevent her from moving.

Davos nodded. "King Jon would have our heads if anything happens to-"

The man was cut off by the sound of something solid hitting wood. Everyone looked out the window to see Euron's men forcing the gates open.

Below, guards stood on guard with their weapons drawn as the smallfolk and noble people ran inside for protection.

"The gates - we have a while until they get through," Tormund said. "I remember from when we got the castle back from that Bolton cunt."

"Why isn't he using the wildfire?" Ned asked.

Everyone paused. The Queen held her breath as Euron's men continued to slam the gates repeatedly.

"He either hasn't got any and we were given false words or he's biding his time," Ygritte mumbled, just as confused as the rest of them. "The sand we need-"

"We're too late," Ned said. "I'll go and command the Stark and Dayne bannermen - you get to safety, my Queen."

Ygritte nodded, Tormund leading her outside of the solar. She turned back to see Davos following them as Theon rushed after Ned, the Dayne man shouting out orders to every guard he passed.

"No..." Ygritte whispered to herself. "This isn't his fight - it's _mine_."

She stopped and Tormund frowned when he realised that she wasn't following after him any more. He turned around with Davos also inquisitive as to why the Wildling halted so abruptly.

"My Queen?" Davos asked. "We must go-"

"I have fought beside my husband many times. I may be a mother but I am still a fighter. If our Kings fight by their people's side, _I_ fight by their people's side."

Tormund gave her a small but proud smile. "They are our people too, Free Folk or not."

Ygritte smiled back, ripping the skirt off her dress to reveal leather breeches. "What?" She asked when she saw the men stare at her in shock. "A woman must be prepared!"

The men watched as a few daggers dropped onto the floor with loud clanks. Eyes following the Queen picking them up and concealing them into her breeches, Tormund shook his head in disbelief.

"You never fail to amaze me, girl," he said fondly.

"Now can you both stop looking at me as if I have two heads? Let us go and end this cunt!" Ygritte ordered, already running down the hallway. "Not today, not ever will this castle burn down."

...

When his eyes set upon the Stark camps, Bran visibly relaxed. He felt Meera's hand squeeze his gently before the contact was gone and their horses continued to ride to the Stark forces.

"Prince Brandon!" A guard called out in surprise, turning back to tell another one to inform the Kings.

"I am relieved to have made it on time before you made camp elsewhere," Bran said, getting off his horse once they reached the entrance.

Guards immediately helped the stableboys to take the horses to the other ones.

Following Bran, Blizzard sniffed around curiously before taking her place behind her master's feet. She sat down and eyed the nervous guards. She soon was joined by Nymeria whose master was not too far away.

"Bran!" Arya called out, appearing out of nowhere. She ran towards him and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. "You're fine."

"Of course, Arya," Bran said, laughing slightly as he returned the hug. "I have Lord Cerwyn's men pledged to the cause as well."

Arya was surprised to see that indeed, many more men than he left Winterfell with were following him. There was a mix of crannogmen, Stark guards and Cerwyn bannermen.

"Robb and Jon would be pleased," she said.

Speaking of the Kings, they hurried over to their younger siblings and were relieved to see their younger brother safe and sound. It was only days but it felt like a long while since they last saw him. Robb swore Bran grew a little in that time, he seemed more at peace and calm.

"We need to speak," Bran told them. "Lead me to your tent."

Soon after, all Stark siblings were present in the Kings' tent with Lord Reed and the rest of their advisors who had gone with them.

"I've decided to go to King's Landing with the rest of you," Bran said. "Moat Cailin can wait, this is important and we all need to be there."

"What about Rickon?" Sansa asked. "He's not here and-"

"It's not his fight, at least directly. Almost everyone at this table has been mistreated by Cersei Lannister, Rickon doesn't need to be here and get hurt," Arya said.

Bran nodded in agreement. "She had Jaime Lannister cripple me, she let her son torment Sansa, she wanted to have Arya imprisoned as well, she had our parents killed, she had Robb killed..."

"Are you really going to list all that she has done?" Tyrion asked in perplexion. "And she has loathed me from the minute I was born. Anyone else needs to air their grievances?"

Bran laughed and everyone else joined him. At least it cut the tension gently. They weren't sure if any of them would be able to laugh or be happy in a while.

"So, the five of us need to be there?" Sansa asked Bran. "Has it got something to do with your visions?"

Bran frowned. "I just have a feeling, that's all. A wolf pack stays together."

" _The lone wolf dies but the pack survives_ ," Arya said, almost with a slight roll of her eyes but that held every meaning to their family so she ended up smiling a little to herself.

"I also have to say..." Bran began, sharing a warm smile with Howland. "Lady Meera and I are... we are courting."

Arya, who had wine in her mouth, spat the liquid from her mouth as Sansa turned to him in shock. Both sisters, who sat beside him, hit his arms.

"What was that for?!" He cried out.

"Well?" Arya snapped.

"'Well', what?"

Sansa hit him again. "Did you take our advice?"

Bran sighed as everyone else watched on in amusement. Even Lord Reed who seemed as if he was taking everything in so he could relay it to his daughter later on.

"I just had to search what was in my heart," Bran replied softly. "And Lady Meera makes it happy."

Both his sisters melted and he knew he said the right thing to get them off his back but what he was going to say next, he would never live it down for a while to come.

"So, not only are we courting," Bran continued, turning to his brothers. "With Lord Reed's permission, I've asked for Lady Meera's hand in marriage. I was told that a marriage alliance between our two Houses will honour our fathers' friendship and ourselves. We care deeply for each other and the Reeds are loyal."

"Thank you for your words about my House and my daughter, my Prince," Lord Reed said, a hopeful smile on his lips as he turned to the Kings for their answer.

Robb was the first to break out into a smile. "First Rickon and now _Bran_?" He asked. "Where have the years gone because you both are no longer boys but men."

"Of course we accept the marriage," Jon finally said, making Bran grin.

Sansa shared a proud smile with her older brothers, rubbing Bran's shoulder gently in 'congratulations'. She knew their parents would want to see this day, to be there when Arya married Gendry, to be there when Bran will marry Meera and when Rickon's heart will fully be Lyanna's...

Tears slipped down her cheeks and she felt a hand take hers underneath the table. She gave Tyrion a thankful smile, wiping her tears as everyone continued to congratulate Bran.

They needed something to look forward to. They didn't know what was to come in the future.

"Even though we've had good news, it's time for the bad ones," Tyrion said with a sigh. "Euron Greyjoy's ships sailed for Winterfell as we know but it had been way before when we first believed - Euron's troops were at the castle."

Everyone turned to Tyrion in shock. They had so many questions but the first one was - was the castle still standing?

"And?!" Jon asked.

"We lost good men..." Tyrion trailed off.

...

Ygritte pushed her way through the screaming smallfolk. They must have heard the threat of wildfire or the fact that someone had seen people sneak their way down to the crypts and all over the castle with barrels full.

So, at least they knew where the wildfire was with Euron Greyjoy still smashing the gates open.

"Get these folk to safety!" Ygritte ordered Warrick, the large man nodding at his command and leading the people to the North Wing.

Ygritte continued down the halls with Tormund and Davos now wielding their weapons. She had her quiver strapped to her back and her bow gripped tightly in her dominant hand.

She hoped to use it. A lot.

When they got outside, Ygritte was stunned to see that the gates finally gave way and burst open.

She turned to Davos and Tormund on her left and Ned and Theon on her right.

It seemed like forever when everyone just stood still, people still rushing inside as guards set their weapons on Euron's side of the Kraken House.

"Nephew!" The man cried out happily as if nothing was going to happen between them. "Mayhaps, you'd tell me where Prince Rickon Stark is?"

Theon set his jaw. "He's inside where you can't get to him-"

"Isn't the boy a Kingsguard or what shitty name have those Kings of yours made for themselves?" Euron smiled in curiosity.

"Prince Rickon does not wish to speak with cunts," Ygritte spat. "But I am here."

Euron looked her up and down in slight disgust. "I wouldn't, no."

Tormund was about to go and attack Euron for his insult but Ygritte stopped him, smirking at the elder Kraken man.

"I wouldn't for you, either." She laughed. "If you have anything to say, I, as one of the Queens of Winterfell will speak to you."

"I don't speak to lowborn," Euron replied.

It was quick and barely anyone noticed but he whistled slightly and behind the people of Winterfell, a sound of rushing could be heard and then screams.

"No..." Ygritte breathed out. "Stop it from spreading!" She screamed just as Ned ordered the Stark guards and Dayne bannermen to attack Euron's troops.

Ygritte ran back inside with Tormund joining the fight outside. She had to stop the wildfire.

Through seeing people running away from a certain direction, she deduced that the wildfire in the crypts was the first to be released and set alight.

She ran inside, grabbing pails filled with water on her way. She wasn't sure if it would be futile to do so but she'd throw the water on the fire. Hopefully, it was small enough to be contained by the liquid and not by sand just yet.

A while ago, it was said that pumping rooms full of water would be able to stop the wildfire and rooms sealed with sand will extinguish the flames. Grand Maester Lorin had been very fruitful in his studies.

Rushing down the steps of the crypts, a sinking feeling in her stomach, Ygritte cursed her heels and threw the water on the small flame which would have caused the much volatile one.

"Wax..." The Queen muttered under her breath, remembering another fact told to her by Lorin. She had to remind the others about the wax.

Going back up the stairs, she was relieved to see the smallfolk getting to safety, some even using the secret gates they were led to by Lorin.

"Your Grace!" Davos called her, waving her towards him.

She ran, throwing the empty pail to the side and retrieving her bow from her side.

Her eyes widened when she saw a Kraken bannerman sneak up behind the old man. Quickly, she retrieved an arrow and shot it through the Kraken man's heart. His eyes widened in shock before he fell to the ground, dead.

"Ser Davos, follow me!" She called out, running through another set of halls.

They ran further into the hallways of Winterfell, avoiding people running by. They'd managed to put out the wildfire hidden in the chambers they passed, quickly deducing which ones were under attack.

It felt like hours and Ygritte felt breathless but she could only imagine what the older man running along beside her was feeling. The man wasn't as young as he used to be, not as skilled of a fighter anymore as well.

"We have this," she told him, breathing heavily as they continued up and down the stairs, in and out the chambers.

Wildfire was found hidden in her babes' chambers as well as every other Stark through blood or marriage. It angered Ygritte.

"Cunts," Davos snapped under his breath when they retrieved a bottled vial from what was Robb and Talisa's babe's future chambers. "They're willing to have children killed. If we hadn't have checked... who knows what damage it could have made?"

"We need sand!" Ygritte cried out. "How are we meant to store all of this shit?"

They looked between themselves, counting the vials inside Davos' cotton bag. The other wildfires were nearly set off by candlelight but they'd put them out and placed wax over those.

"Gods, I don't know, Your Grace. Forgive me if I am not very helpful nor as healthy as I once was," he said softly.

"Nonsense," Ygritte muttered. "We are doing just fine, my Lord. We have this. Let's continue."

They were soon joined by Theon who warned Ygritte that Euron was within castle walls, demanding to find Rickon to take the boy's head off his body as a warning to the rest of the Stark siblings.

The Queen and the Hand were just relieved that the Little Lord was safe, away from all they were going through.

"Tell the cunt he can come for me and to pick on someone his own size!" Ygritte screamed. "Now, Ser Davos get to safety. The rest of us have it from here, my Lord."

"My Queen, I cannot leave you alone-"

"I have Tormund and Warrick. Us Free Folk don't go down too easily, yes?" She told the man who'd acted as a father figure for everyone. "Now go."

Davos finally but tentatively complied, heading upstairs towards the North Wing as Theon and Ygritte went back South.

Outside, Ned's eyes widened in shock when he saw that the East Wing tower was set on fire. But with not just any fire.

Wildfire.

"Get anyone from the East to the North, now!" He ordered his bannermen before cutting down Kraken soldiers.

He rushed away from the fight for a little while to see where the Queen, Hand, Wintersguard and Theon were. None of them was with him except Tormund who gave him a worried look.

Deciding to find them after, hoping they were safe, Ned withdrew his Valyrian House sword, _Dawn_ , from its sheath. He'd been using a simple sword but he decided that his role as the Sword of the Morning would be useful against Euron's men.

He was fighting for Winterfell. For the Winter Throne. For his _family_.

"Come and get me, you bloody cunts," he said, wielding his sword as it shone. "And have a taste of morning. Or mourning? I haven't quite decided, yet." He smirked.

The Kraken soldiers growled and five ran at speed towards him but they were no match for the cousin of Ser Arthur Dayne, one of the greatest Sword of the Mornings.

Slicing the glowing sword through two and stabbing one in the heart, Ned pierced his sword through the throats of the last two and wiped the blood from his sword. Something with great power needed to be tended to.

"Prince Ned!" Tormund called out. "Warrick's inside! He's gone to find Ygritte!"

Ned gave him an affirming nod, turning his attention back to the wildfire quickly spreading throughout the East side of Winterfell castle.

They'd failed but they'd win the battle. Winterfell wasn't gone.

About to set off to fight more Kraken men, Ned was shocked to look up and see one of the Daenerys' children flying over the castle.

In his clutches were... _sand_.

Riding him was... _Elia Sand_.

"I was right after all," he said under his breath as Rhaegal released his clutches and sand was poured all over the East part of the castle and everywhere else just for good measure.

He spat out sand when some landed in his mouth, glaring up at the girl riding the dragon meekly. He swore he could see her apologise but she was too far into the sky for him to see her.

Looking back down, two flashes past him and took down the Kraken soldiers that were about to attack him. He smiled in relief at Ghost and Grey Wind, watching as they continued to take down the enemy.

"Good boys," Ned called out, heading into the castle.

He had to find Ygritte.

Inside, Ygritte and Theon ducked behind a wall when they heard Euron's footsteps make their way down the hall.

"Prince Rickon...!" He called out. "Come out, do not cower and hide little boy!"

Ygritte's fist clenched and she could feel the comfort of her bow, wishing she could pierce an arrow through the elder Greyjoy's heart. But she'd have to use close combat. It was fine, she had many concealed daggers at her disposal.

"Queen Cersei will want to have a word with you, boy. Just a little one about your brothers... she won't hurt you but I can't promise the same." Euron grinned.

Ygritte turned to Theon. "Go, I've got him. Your emotions will cloud your judgment."

"I can't leave you-"

"Go and empty the chambers of wildfire and stop anyone posing as smallfolk. Your Queen demands you to do so!" She whispered. "Make sure the cells remain locked too."

Theon paused but then he began to go just as Ygritte stepped out into the hall, gaining Euron's attention.

She threw her bow to the ground and quickly slipped two daggers from their hiding places in her sleeves. She gave Euron a small smile.

"Prince Rickon is busy."

"Busy hiding behind his goodsister's skirts?" Euron asked, looking around her. "Or in her breeches?"

"If you want him, you have to go through me," Ygritte said, gripping the hilts of her daggers tightly.

Euron began to laugh. "What? Am I supposed to fear _you_? A _woman_? A bloody _Wildling_? You deserve to be killed for speaking to me. You've got nothing on me, bitch." He spat.

Ygritte began to smile to herself, shaking her head slightly. "I may be a Wildling but I have more morals than you, cunt. Now do your worst because only one of us will get out of this alive. I know which one already."

...

"Who have we lost?" Robb demanded to know. "What about Winterfell?"

Tyrion cleared his throat, feeling the air become increasingly hot. "The castle sustained damages to the East and West Wings. Before further damage was inflicted, Elia Sand rode Lady Daenerys' Rhaegal and released the sand needed to prevent the wildfire from spreading or lighting."

Bran shared a shocked glance with his older siblings, shaking his head in disbelief. He could have had a vision - could have warned them about this. He felt slight guilt. He could have warned them.

"What else?" Jon asked, almost breathlessly. "What of Ygritte, Ser Davos-"

"Our direwolves?" Sansa interjected. "Are they safe?"

Tyrion glanced down at the messages written by Davos, each with information in detail of what had happened.

"Everyone protected the castle as best as they could," Tyrion began to say. "Only the East and some of the West Wings were affected but Winterfell still stands thanks to Oberyn Martell's daughter. It is a small victory - they destroyed Euron's forces and ships."

"Tyrion, get to the point," Jon snapped. "What is my wife's fate?"

"Your Graces..." Varys began, looking at Tyrion. "Mayhaps we should take some time. Come back when our thoughts are collected-"

"I demand, as your King to know what happened to our direwolves and my wife," Jon slowly said. "And if you do not tell me, gods help me-"

"She's alive."

...

It was bloody, it was hard and it was tiring but Ygritte didn't stop fighting, slashing his body at every chance she got. She knew what the man's reputation was - his victims had their tongues cut out. He repulsed her.

"You fight hard for a Wildling bitch!" Euron said.

She wasn't sure if he was complimenting her or frustrated that she wasn't backing down but she didn't give in nor speak. She had to put him down.

Euron kicked her to the ground and she fell, cheek first. She could feel the cut open on her head but she didn't stop, she turned on the ground and tried to kick him in his knee to get him to kneel.

But he proved to be too strong for her and soon, his hand wrapped around her throat, the other taking one of her daggers that she'd dropped onto the ground. Slowly, he began to draw a cut from the corner of her left eye, all the way down to the beginning of her neck.

He smiled as she screamed, tears springing to her eyes but she wasn't going to give up. She kicked him in the chest and he was thrown back onto the ground, grunting when his body met the solid floor.

Blood began to drip from both sides of her face but she ignored the crimson liquid seeping from her body.

Picking her dagger up and retrieving another hidden one, she walked towards Euron angrily but before she could strike, Theon stood between them as Euron got back onto his feet.

"Move out of my way," Ygritte ordered.

"I have to protect you and he's my uncle, this is my fight," Theon replied, not wasting a second to look back at her. "Come on, do your worst Euron."

Ygritte waited, twirling her daggers between her fingers as Theon withdrew his sword. Euron tutted and got his battleaxe out, taunting his nephew to attack him.

"You killed my father and now, I kill you," Theon told the man.

"Then bring me the fight, boy!" Euron roared, both of them meeting each other with a clank of their swords.

Ygritte stepped back and watched the fight unfold. She ought to go and help the others but something told her that Theon might need help. She wasn't going to leave someone in need.

In the South Wing, Tormund watched as Warrick's throat was slit open and the Wildling man dropped to the ground, his hands reaching his neck.

"Warrick Danehood..." Tormund said. "You were a good man."

Giving the dying man one last nod of pride, Tormund roared and ran towards the man's murderer. He took the Kraken man out, digging his weapon into the man's chest and leaving a gaping hole behind.

The Kraken man fell onto Warrick's dead body.

"You served well, Warrick," Tormund said sadly.

Warrick was a man who'd just had his twenty-eight nameday. No family except the Free Folk he was with since he was born. His story had never been told and Tormund would make sure that it would be.

"Now, let me save our Wildling Queen." Tormund released the breath he was holding and continued down the halls to find Ygritte.

Ned ran through the halls, Ghost following diligently behind him. The direwolf needed to make sure that his master's wife was fine.

"Sniff her out, Ghost. Go on," Ned said, letting the direwolf lead them.

They turned every corner they could and Ned feared that the direwolf was confused but he knew the beast was clever. He's witnessed Ghost attending to his master's needs and wants with no restraint nor complaint. Grey Wind was spoilt lately though but he still did as Robb pleased.

Ghost began to whine and something began to sink in Ned's stomach. Stopping, he turned around slowly to see a Kraken soldier with his crossbow trained at the Dayne man and white direwolf.

"You don't want to do that," Ned said, raising his hands up. "We can talk about this. Man to man, we don't need to harm each other."

"Yer going to shut up?" The Kraken man asked, cocking the crossbow.

Ned laughed. "People say I talk too much. Sorry, I talk too much, it's just who I am I swear. I'm not saying this to distract you, I'm an honest man. I can't tell no lie-"

The Kraken soldier turned around to make sure that there was no one behind him before returning his gaze to Ned and Ghost who began to growl angrily.

"See? Honest, I am," Ned said. "Just let us speak about this."

The Kraken soldier smiled and shook his head, aiming the crossbow at Ned. Just as he was about to release it, Ghost sprung into the air to attack him and a yelp was soon heard before the sounds of flesh being torn from bone was heard.

"Seven Hells!" Ned breathed out, watching Ghost rip the man apart. "Oh, gods!"

Satisfied that he'd done a good job as dismembering the body, Ghost turned to Ned and panted heavily, blood staining his snow-white fur.

"Good boy?" Ned asked, afraid that the direwolf would turn on him. Not that Ghost would but watching the beast literally rip flesh from bone in front of him... He wasn't going to forget that any soon. "Let us go and find Her Grace."

Turning around in the direction they were going before the altercation, Ned frowned when he heard the sound of a body hitting the ground. He turned around again to see Ghost lying by the remains of the Kraken soldier, his fur stained and soaked with blood - his and his victim's.

"Ghost?" Ned breathed out. "Oh, boy!" The blonde man cried out, kneeling by the direwolf's side.

The bloody soldier had got the white beast in his side and Ghost's breathing was rapidly increasing.

"No, no, no!" Ned cried out. "Come on! Don't do this to me!" He said, pressing his tunic against Ghost's wound. "Jon will have my head. Come on, you can get through this!"

As if he sensed something, Grey Wind ran down the hall, sniffing his brother out in distress. His connection to Robb was stunted and without any way of communicating or bonding with his master, Grey Wind was becoming even more distressed by the minute.

"We have to get him to Grand Maester Lorin!" Ned told the grey direwolf. "We can't move him - get the maester now!"

Grey Wind let out one last whine before rushing down the halls towards the North Wing. He wasn't going to allow another one of his brothers to die.

Back with the Wildling Queen and Kraken Prince, Ygritte watched with wide eyes as Euron got the better of Theon, sliding his weapon into his nephew's heart.

"Fuck!" Ygritte said in surprise, watching Theon drop to the ground. "You cunt!" She screamed.

Euron wiped his battleaxe nonchalantly, shrugging at the sight of Theon's body laying on the ground, his eyes still open in surprise.

"Well, that escalated quickly," Euron said. "Shall we continue ours?"

Before he could even take another step, his head was cut from his body and rolled onto the ground, stopping short of Theon's limp foot.

"Ygritte, are you well?" Tormund asked.

Tears sprung to her eyes. "Is it over?" She asked.

"Our men and that dragon stopped further damage to the castle. Every chamber is being swept again and we have overpowered this cunt's forces. It's over, my Queen," Tormund said. "I hope."

Ygritte swallowed deeply. "If anyone needs me, I'll be praying in the Godswood."

"You're bleeding-"

"I'm fine," Ygritte said, too stunned to react at the blood dripping from her cheek and onto her clothes. "Make sure the people in the North Wing are safe. I will... I will return later."

Tormund kept quiet as she walked away, leaving him to deal with the bodies on the floor of the two Greyjoy men. He wondered how he was going to let the Kings know about everything that happened. Well, he didn't want to be the one who said it though.

...

"Ser Warrick Danehood and Prince Theon Greyjoy were both killed," Tyrion said after a moment's silence. "Queen Ygritte sustained a lasting injury to her cheek and Ghost, your direwolf was shot by a crossbow. He lives but he rests at this moment of time. Ser Davos has also written that the Queen stresses that you continue your journey. She has things handled."

The Starks stayed silent, Sansa's hand shakily covering her mouth when she heard of the man who saved her life's fate.

"We will... We will hold funerals for the ones we lost when we return," Robb finally said. "Ygritte is right, we must go on."

"Theon's dead?"

"Slain by Euron's hand," Tyrion confessed to her. "A cunt who believed he had a chance to slay a direwolf was torn apart by the direwolf himself. Prince Edric has personally seen to Ghost, Your Grace," he said to Jon. "I am truly sorry."

"I need to write to her," Jon said. "You are all dismissed."

Everyone except the Starks stood up and left but even then, Jon dismissed his younger siblings.

"Are you going to dismiss me too, brother?" Robb asked him.

Jon clenched his fists tightly and his emotions got the better of him because he punched the table, figurines of Stark wolves flying everywhere.

"Theon's dead. Ghost's hurt and Ygritte... She's taking this on by herself," Jon told his brother.

Robb placed a comforting hand on Jon's shoulder. "She wanted to, Jon. And Theon and Ghost... they protected her because she's still alive. I am hurt that we never got to say goodbye to Theon - he was our brother even if not by blood but we must end the Iron Throne before we grieve. Be glad your wife and Ghost remain alive. Small victories, brother."

"Small victories?" Jon repeated, almost above a whisper. "I do not believe losing a brother and almost my wife and direwolf as well as a good and loyal Kingsguard is a _small victory_."

"Mayhaps, I will dismiss myself," Robb said with a sigh. "Sleep well, Jon. We all need the rest."

"Do you care?" Jon snapped.

"Of course, I do!" Robb retorted. "How can you even ask that? Of course, I care that our family is all over the North for their protection, that my wife is pregnant with our second babe and I can't be there to support her after we lost the first one. Of course, I care that our home was nearly burnt to ashes and our enemies are coming to meet us full-on. But we are in this for a good reason, to end the bad and begin the new. A better place for our children!"

Jon sat back down, rubbing face as he sniffled. He blinked his tears away and sent Robb an apologetic glance. They were both hurting badly. Everyone had something to lose and had lost.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled to the redhaired man.

"Come here," Robb said softly, bringing his brother into a tight hug. "We have this. When it's all over, we will finally begin the rest of our lives in peace."

"Aye," Jon said, nodding. "We will."

* * *

 **Notes for this chapter:**

 **(1) Ned is on Jon's side and not Ashara's.**

 **(2) Euron Greyjoy arrives at Winterfell**

 **(3) Bran's party arrive at the Stark camps and he tells his siblings that he's joining them in going to King's Landing. He also announces his surprise engagement to Meera Reed.**

 **(4) Tyrion brings good and bad news regarding Winterfell to the Starks.**

 **(5) Winterfell has sustained damages to the East and West Wings.**

 **(6) Prince Theon Greyjoy and Ser Warrick Danehood are killed as Ygritte and Ghost are injured.**

 **(7) Robb makes the decision to keep going to King's Landing despite their bad news.**

 **(8) Jon and Robb argue about what is a small victory for them and whether they care about their family.**


	53. Chapter 53

**Replies to reviews:**

 **Wright [chapter 52]: Ghost will be perfectly fine, the direwolves are like my babies as well as the Starks'. Yeah, the decision to finally kill off a character as major as Theon was not made lightly. I had different versions of chapter 52 written out but alas, someone has to die. It was his destiny to kill the man who killed his father, regardless of his relationship with Balon but he didn't kill Euron and ended up not proving to be strong enough to kill the man. Euron got too cocky though and was killed by Tormund. In this chapter, the repercussions of what happened are seen at Winterfell and we return to Ashara but first, we'll return to the Starks and the day after they find out what happened. Hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

 **This might end in two chapters, thanks for coming along the ride so far!**

 ** ***The Bear Island Scene takes place shortly after the Winterfell Wildfire Attack. The second Stark siblings scene takes place months after when they arrive at King's Landing.*****

 ** ***I've reworked the Bloody Gate a little. I've made it the home of some friends of Sansa's whom we will be introduced to in this chapter. House Loveden (I thought about the irony since they have 'love' in their name yet their House lives in the Bloody Gate which has a lot of history). House Loveden is sworn to the Arryns and serve as vassals for them. Donnel Waynwood is the Knight of the Gate as in the books and show and also protects House Loveden's forces. Also, these characters were made by one of you!*****

* * *

The next morn, the members of the Small Council, Bran and Lord Reed met with the Kings in the tent they were in last night. It had been a hard night, most of all for the Starks.

Arya had visited Jon after Robb had left to sleep and she'd held him as he cried.

"Ygritte's a fighter," she had said. She also stated that "I've never seen you cry so much, Jon. When all of this is over, the only tears you'd let fall will be happy ones, I swear."

"Thank you, Arya," he had replied. "I'm sure Gendry wishes for the warmth of his wife."

Arya nodded, giving him one last tight hug before she headed back out the tent and into her own shared with Gendry. That night, she didn't sleep herself.

Robb cleared his throat as everyone sat down. "Yara Greyjoy, once she gets our raven, she will learn that she is our new Mistress of Ships and Lady Commander of the Iron Fleet. And when she has sent a raven that she has taken down his ships, she will join us in King's Landing," he said quietly. "We must move on."

"The time for mourning isn't now," Brienne began just as quiet as the Young Wolf. "As long as Cersei Lannister remains on that throne, no one is safe."

"And she could have assassins crawling all over the realms," Tyrion added. "We have to move quickly if we are to prevent anyone from being harmed," he paused. "Who hasn't already been harmed."

"By now, she would have learnt that Euron Greyjoy was killed," Jon said. "We can use his death as an advantage because she would have lost her ships."

"Now, time to strategise our next plans..." Robb said, everyone's eyes lowering down to look at the maps before them. "It's time to cause a great amount of damage against Cersei. She burnt our castle, so we'll burn hers."

...

Serene.

Everything was serene.

The last clump of sand had been swept up and disposed of in the dungeons for safe-keeping in case of another wildfire attack. Everyone hoped to their gods that another one would not happen.

Unsure of what to do regarding their fallen men, Ygritte had requested that the body of Ser Warrick be burnt and a prayer said. For Theon... She'd have to keep him in his chambers until the Starks returned to properly bury him.

"Your Grace?" Davos called out to her.

She turned to him and gave him a small smile. "Yes?"

"Do you wish to see King Jon's direwolf?" He asked, gesturing to the door. "The poor beast's been crying for his master. Mayhaps, you can soothe him?"

"He isn't my beast," Ygritte said.

Davos gave her a look and she responded in kind before relenting to his request. She had to visit Ghost sometime.

"After I've seen him, have him brought to my chambers. Jon would want his direwolf to be comfortable here," she said, standing up and heading over to the bed where a thin veil laid on. "What do the Lords and Ladies say?"

"They'd pledge men to help rebuild the destroyed Wings, my Queen," Davos replied. "Some are personally coming to do the work themselves. Mayhaps, an inspiring speech may help them relax after what happened."

Attaching the veil over her head, Ygritte shook her head with a frown. "I don't want to be seen by anyone. Just speak on my behalf."

"You are one of their queens-"

"Yet, they have made it very clear where I stand regarding how _North_ I am. Speak on my behalf, Ser Davos - do not make me ask again," she said, opening the door and leaving.

Tormund followed behind her and they silently made their way outside, disregarding the charred hallways leading to the East Wing.

Outside, they went to the direwolves' cage where Grey Wind laid protectively in front of his brother.

He regarded the Wildlings warily, giving Ghost a whine to which he replied with a whine of his own.

"Oh, Ghost," Ygritte muttered, kneeling down to stroke his fur. She didn't care that she was getting her white cotton breeches dirty. This direwolf was just as much hers as he was Jon's.

Slowly, Ghost's eyes began to brighten and Ygritte let out a relieved sob.

"Hello," she whispered into the direwolf's ear. "I'm fine, Jon. I promise you and Ghost is fine too. We're all... fine."

It was lies. She wasn't fine, Ghost was getting there and Theon was dead along with many other loyal men who died protecting the castle and her.

Ghost began to sniff at her veil and she sighed heavily, scratching the direwolf's neck.

"People wouldn't like to see what that Greyjoy Cunt did to me but I am fine. Now go back and be a king," she snapped.

With one last whine, Ghost's eyes dimmed and returned to normal as Ygritte continued to pet the direwolf, even giving Grey Wind some attention.

She spent hours there, in the dirt with the direwolves. No one dared disturb her, not even to ask if she'd wanted to eat. It was until she had to have a message written for Bear Island that she got up and left the cage with one last scratch behind both direwolves' ears.

Just before she entered the castle, Ned stopped her and she immediately knew what the man wanted.

"Can you at least wait until I've sent my babes a message from their mother?" She hissed impatiently.

"Yes, fine," Ned said, backing away with his hands raised. She may have carried fewer knives but he was still wary. "I will be waiting in the cells."

"I'll be there," she replied shortly, heading inside.

Everything was quiet, and Ygritte knew the reason why. They were in mourning, people were starting to be wary but that didn't stop anyone from moving on and going about their day. As if no one had died nor the castle had burnt down in the West and East Wings.

Arriving at Lorin's chambers, she asked the Grand Maester to help her write messages to the Stark siblings and Bear Island. She had to be quick because something told her that Ned was reaching his limit regarding the woman she had imprisoned in a cell.

She hoped he wouldn't give in and send a raven confessing all to Jon. Now, that would make her delay questioning the septa in pure pettiness.

"...And let Jon know, _I'm fine_ ," she said, releasing a deep breath. "I'm fine," she said to herself. "I'm fine."

...

Weeks and days went by and Arya lost count of them. Not that they would matter anyway. The days would mean something once the Lannister dynasty was over and speaking of the Lannister dynasty, they were nearing King's Landing.

It was within their sights, a once beautiful city now nearly ghosted by the remnants of the damage the wildfire caused when the Great Sept of Baelor was burnt down.

"We'll make camp here, we are close enough," Robb said, slowing his horse down.

Jon's horse followed his and they got down from their horses by a tree.

"Do you expect us to walk this far?" Arya asked with a slight frown as she got down from her horse and made her way over to the Kings, a stableboy leading the three horses away. "We may be able to see it with our eyes but that doesn't mean we can take one step and be there."

"Acting like a princess now?" Jon teased his sister, receiving a deathly scowl in reply. "We are making camp here to remain undetected. Who knows what forces Cersei has hidden? We can't take any chances, Arya."

The Night Wolf pursed her lips in agreement, turning around and heading towards Sansa who was stroking Spring and speaking to Tyrion. She had noticed the two of them getting closer over the days and of course, it would have had something to do with that wine they stole from their brothers.

She didn't mind, the dwarf _was_ the better Lannister out of all of them but she couldn't resist giving Jaime deathly glares whenever he passed by. The only thing she had against him was that he pushed Bran and made him a cripple.

But Bran was walking now and in becoming a cripple, he had found himself a prophecy no matter how short-lived it was. Now, as he walked, he still kept his Greensight abilities and was getting wedded.

Speaking of getting wedded, an uncomfortable feeling sunk in Arya's stomach as she finally reached Sansa and Tyrion. Both of them had a slight blush on their cheeks when she arrived before them.

"I'll leave you two alone, my Princesses," Tyrion said, a slight bow for Arya as he walked off to find Jaime and Brienne.

"Arya, look at the sight before us," Sansa said, gesturing to King's Landing and the Red Keep where their enemy, Cersei Lannister sat on that bloody throne. "Very soon, all of that would be _gone_. With the Winter Throne, it will be rebuilt under a new identity, one which people do not fear."

"What are you talking about, _gone_?" Arya asked. "I thought we were killing Cersei and being done with it?"

Sansa smirked. "I've spoken to the Kings," she said under her breath. "And they've spoken to Lady Daenerys."

"And?"

"The dragons will burn it all down. We will obviously have the innocent people taken to safety and anyone who wants to burn with King's Landing may do so," Sansa replied nonchalantly.

Arya was surprised. That was one way to make sure a dynasty stayed defeated. But King's Landing was peoples' homes. Gendry was raised in the slums there.

Thinking about Gendry, Arya changed the subject. "Can we take a walk, sister?"

They walked away from the men setting up the camp, giving polite smiles to the workers as they raised tents and tended to the trees to get wood for fires.

Nymeria stalked behind the Princesses silently, making sure to stay close to her master. She was not going to let anything happen to the Assassin Princess.

"What do you want to talk about?" Sansa asked once they were out of earshot.

Halting in her tracks, Arya blurted, "My moonblood was supposed to come but it hasn't."

"It may come tomorrow, don't worry," Sansa replied, waving her hand. "It happens. Sometimes, it's late."

Arya nodded but she wasn't convinced. "It's been weeks since Gendry and I first had _intimacy_... after our wedding. My moonblood no matter what happened always was on time. It was supposed to come last week, Sansa. What am I going to do? I can't be a-"

"Be quiet, Arya," Sansa cut her off. "Of course, you can be a mother."

"But I told you, Robb and Jon, that I wasn't ready to be one. I can't look after myself let alone a babe, Sansa," Arya shakily said.

"Well, hope it's a false alarm," Sansa said sadly. "I'm sure you would make a good mother though."

Arya scowled and shook her head. She couldn't believe Sansa. Trying to push being a parent on her - she was an assassin, she had enemies everywhere. _How_ could she be a mother when she was fighting all of her life. At least, not too soon.

But the more she thought about it, she remembered how her siblings spoke of their children. Robb had said that when she was ready, she'd be filled with nothing but joy.

She placed a tentative hand over her womb and looked at Sansa with wide eyes. "What if they don't love me for who I am?" She whispered.

Sansa tutted, bringing the younger woman in for a tight hug. "They're your children, they'll love you despite your flaws just as Gendry loves you despite you killing people in cold blood."

"Hmm!" Arya frowned, earning a chuckle from her sister. "Thank you. Don't tell-"

"My lips are sealed until you know for certain. By then, you'd tell Gendry first _then_ our older brothers," Sansa replied.

"Oh gods, I haven't even thought of Robb and Jon...!" Arya cried out.

"They will be happy but mayhaps, you should tell them _after_ everything if it's true."

Arya nodded. "Yes. Right now, we have a false queen to kill. Are you ready now that we've arrived?"

Sansa smiled. "I've been ready since Lady Olenna left me her poison ring, Arya. It's time to _end_ this and defeat another threat to our family. It's our time, our dynasty and no one will take that from us."

"Or else we'll kill them," Arya said.

"I know Jon and Robb may not want blood on their hands - a peaceful rule but we _all_ know that with great power, blood is spilt," Sansa told her sister. "Our enemies are inevitable and we can't always show mercy. I'm thirsty for blood."

"Unsurprisingly, so am I," Arya replied. "Are we doing this? Making a deal?"

Sansa licked her bottom lip before replying with, "Yes. If we have an enemy as formidable as Cersei Lannister, we won't offer them mercy - we will kill them. You and me, we will kill them."

"You're right, Sansa. With every throne, blood will _always_ be spilt. We can't ensure a peaceful rule. It's time for you and me to make a few rules."

Their hands met in a firm handshake before the younger woman hugged her sister again.

"Thank you for seeing me as the woman I am, the potential in me," she said against the redhead's chest.

"You're welcome, Arya. Now, let's return before they send out a search party."

...

"I'm here," Ygritte said, joining Ned in front of Lemore's cell. "Let her out and take her to the Great Hall."

"Yes, Your Grace," the guard said.

Ned and Ygritte walked on as the guards tended to Lemore, taking her out of the cell with respect - she was still a woman of faith. Although, Ned doubted she'd have the time to learn how to be one of those septas that she claimed to be.

"What will you do with her?" Ned asked.

"I can't do anything - she's Jon's mother. We just need to get what we can from her and keep her in the cells," Ygritte replied.

Once they got to the Great Hall, they sat at the High Table, Ned feeling uncomfortable about the whole situation. He'd made his decision and he would stick with it. He didn't have the heart to trust traitors.

Septa Lemore was led in by two guards. They allowed her to walk without chains and kept their distance.

When she stood in front of the High Table, she gave Ned a soft smile. She wanted to hold him but she knew the Wildling sat beside him would probably cut her hand off.

"Ned... it's good to see you, cousin," she said, dropping her false identity. "I'm sorry for the lies but it was too dangerous."

"You're accused of selling Cersei Lannister vital intel from the Winter Throne," Ned snapped. "I highly doubt you should be saying pleasantries when you've stabbed your own son in his back."

"Does he know?" Ashara asked nervously. "I never meant to hurt him - I wanted to hurt Eddard-"

"The man is dead, move on!" Ned cried out. "Just as we believed you to be... Why do this? What does Cersei have that you want? What would you want that you'd hurt Jon?"

Ashara sighed, tears slipping down her cheeks. "After Jon was taken from my chambers and I went to throw myself from the Palestine Sword, I wanted to never wake up. But the Stranger saved my life, I was granted another chance to leave behind the pain of my past."

"To leave me, Ria and Jon behind?" Ned asked tersely. "Your son, sister and cousin? That was selfish of you."

Ygritte looked between both of them and she decided to stay quiet. She wasn't her family any way even though Ashara was her goodmother. She highly doubted Jon would forgive the woman for her deception.

"It was," Ashara admitted. "But Eddard was selfish to steal my babe and let another woman raise him."

"Catelyn Stark never raised Jon," Ned stated. "But he did have a loving father, half-brothers and half-sisters."

"Whom you want dead," Ygritte interjected. "Because they are the legitimate children of the man who took your son. You want him to hurt but how can you hurt a man already dead?"

Ned slowly nodded at his goodcousin's words. Ygritte and he made sense, how could Ashara want revenge on a man long since gone? Vengeance seriously made people go mad.

"Nothing good will come out of this. Jon will be reunited with you only to learn that you wanted the siblings he loves dead. He will never forgive you and Ashara, I can tell you this now - I won't either," Ned told the older woman.

Her violet eyes, dimmed with years of sadness, widened at his words. His own sparkled with unshed tears but he didn't let them fall. He gave her a bitter smile.

"Shame he doesn't have your eyes," Ned said gently. "They used to be beautiful from what I remember as a child. Revenge doesn't get anyone anywhere."

"Say that to the Stark girls going to murder Cersei," Ashara hissed. "Didn't her family have their parents killed? Oh, let's not forget Princess Arya's husband's half-siblings who no longer breathe. This whole marching to the South is one revenge party."

"But it is for the greater good," Ygritte replied. "Once this Iron Throne is no more-"

"The Winter Throne prevails!" Ashara cut her off. "Will it be any better? It's just another reason for another House to believe they are better than the rest of us. Peaceful rule? Ruling with the people?" She began to laugh. "It's all delusional! People will eventually see what's really underneath their so-called Kings of Winter. Nothing but darkness and bloodthirst. When that happens, the first thing they'll do is send for all of your heads."

"Now you don't care about saving your son?" Ygritte asked, eyebrows raised. "The spy - whom we have locked up and will deal with later - promised that Cersei will keep Jon alive and have the rest of his siblings killed. Now, you're fully turning against him."

Ashara faltered. "He stopped being my son years ago when his father stole him from me."

"I'm beginning to see why, you're mad," Ned cried out. "As mad as the queen who sits on the Iron Throne. As all the Targaryens in the past!"

"Watch yourself, little cousin - we still share the same blood!"

"Unfortunately-"

"Enough!" Ygritte screamed, both Daynes turning to her in shock and slight embarrassment. "Tell us everything you reported to the Lannister spy. Miss anything out, I'll kill you here and now, I promise you."

Ashara sighed. "Your plans to march South. Who remained at the castle. Princess Arya's daily routine. Where to find the chambers of the babes."

"You'd have your grandchildren killed?" Ygritte asked in disbelief. "Innocent little babes killed for what? To make you feel better?"

"You're not hurting Eddard Stark, you're hurting yourself," Ned told his cousin. "I've never been so horrified in my life. About someone who shares my blood no less! When Jon decides what to do with you, I won't help you. You deserve everything coming to you, Ashara."

"You would never understand how it feels to lose a child," Ashara began to say under her breath. "How it feels to see the life leave their body and have their twin snatched from under your nose. I hope you never do."

Ygritte's eyes watered and for a moment, she understood where the woman was coming from. She had to do whatever it took to return to her child. She too was separated from Baby Benjen and Lydia and she was counting the days until they'd be reunited with Jon as a family.

"Take her to the cells. We are done here," Ygritte told the guards.

The guards escorted Ashara out and Ned turned to Ygritte, a sigh escaping his lips.

"She's right but it doesn't excuse what she did," Ned said. "What do we do now?"

"We wait. Protect the North and wait," Ygritte replied. "I am sorry about your cousin."

Ned smiled bitterly. "She was a lost cause the moment we lost Arthur. Things were never the same after his death."

"Wine?"

"Please."

...

"Can you imagine living here, at Bear Island?" Lyanna asked Rickon as they walked through the hallways of Bear Island with Jorah walking behind them protectively. They were looking after Little Cat to give Mya, Talisa and the wetnurses some time to recover and focus on the twins.

Rickon nodded, giving her a smile. "It's smaller than Winterfell," he said. "But that will make getting to know it better. Mayhaps, we can make a Peace Garden here too."

His eyes cast down to Little Cat who had tripped over and he quickly was on his knees, bringing the girl back to her feet before she could wail. He didn't want her loud cries to scream down the castle as she did when they first arrived.

Lyanna beamed happily, watching as he tended to his niece. "We will have all the Peace Gardens here!" She assured him. "I'm sorry about Winterfell."

"It was going to happen regardless if we were strong enough to stop it," Rickon admitted sadly. "We suffer losses but we still have each other."

The couple were disrupted by some commotion heading their way in the form of Ser Poderick, Bear Island's maester and Queen Talisa. The heavily pregnant Queen was not amused by the men following her.

"Your Grace, what is the matter?" Rickon asked, leaving Lyanna and Little Cat's sides to join the Queen in walking away from the people behind her.

"They are trying to force me into bed rest. I cannot rest whilst our goodsister suffers at Winterfell alone and our husbands are out to war," Talisa replied. "Oh, Little Lord, don't you worry - everything will be over soon." She cradled his cheek.

"So they say," Rickon said with a sigh. "But if you are unwell, the babe will be too. Please, listen to the maester."

Lyanna joined the Queen on her other side. "Maester Nock is one of the best, I assure you, my Queen. He means well," she said, glaring at the flustered maester. "Treat your Queen with the respect she deserves, Maester Nock."

Maester Nock nodded. "Of course, my Lady and my Prince. Please, my Queen, you must be in bed. The babe will be distressed."

"Please, sister," Rickon said into her ear. "Robb will be upset should you lose another babe. We must do everything to prevent him from blaming himself again."

The Volantian Queen finally relented and halted, placing a hand on her bump. She then reached down and carried Little Cat, the child resting her head against her aunt's chest. Turning to Nock, she gave him a nod and allowed Pod to help her back down the hallway, the maester sighing in relief as he went after them.

"I understand where she is coming from," Rickon said, turning to Lyanna. "I'm too much of a coward to truly be a knight - to protect the home I was born and raised in."

Lyanna placed a comforting hand on his forearm. "You are brave, Rickon. But the Kings sent you here to protect you-"

"I don't need protection. I am a man now! The youngest Kingsguard appointed. I am certain that Ser Jaime was never stopped from fighting for his King when he was first appointed. I'm not a child, and they still treat me as one," he said sadly.

"Then what will you do?" Lyanna asked him. "Run in, head first and get yourself killed?"

"No one questions you. You were a child when you became Lady Mormont. You are my age yet, everyone sees you for who you are and does not question you or stop you from doing anything. Even your advisors are scared of you but no one fears me for who I am. They fear me because of my brothers. I'm just Prince Rickon Stark, rarely Ser Rickon Stark, Wintersguard."

Lyanna sighed. "Fine," she said, kissing his cheek. "What do you want to do, my Prince?"

"I want to fight. To give my brothers a reason to trust me. I'm going to King's Landing."

"When?"

"Today," Rickon said. "And I'm going alone."

Lyanna rolled her eyes. "At least take Ser Poderick with you."

"If you are to leave Bear Island without complaint, I'd listen to your betrothed," Jorah teased.

"Fine. I will go alone... but with Ser Poderick," he reiterated. "And then I can join my family in letting King's Landing burn and the ice take over." He set his face.

...

Ygritte sipped slowly on her wine, watching Ned drink his in resignment. The man wasn't happy and she could tell that things plagued his mind.

"Tell me about your family," she said.

"The lack thereof?" Ned retorted, a small smile playing on his lips but it was a sad smile.

She nodded. "Aye. The lack of."

"It's Jon and me," Ned replied, knowing that his answer would frustrate her. He knew that wasn't what she meant. "Just the last two with _real_ Dayne blood and not traitorous one."

The Wildling Queen sighed heavily, rubbing her finger over her scar softly. It itched a little and she hated how it looked. She wasn't ashamed of it but she feared that she'd scare the little children with how gnarly it looked.

She thought of her other scars and then Jon's. He had scars all over his face and she thought he was still one of the most handsome men in the realms. They didn't judge each other, their scars told a story for every line drawn but the one across her cheek from her eye to her chin made her shiver.

Theon died protecting her, died to avenge his father but he was too weak for the sick cunt he called 'uncle'. She'd failed as a wife, as a queen and as a mother.

How she failed as a wife was that she didn't protect the castle her husband called home, that he along with Sansa and Robb fought to reclaim from Ramsay Bolton.

She failed as a queen because she avoided her marital family's people. She didn't save their home, protect them enough. All she cared about was the Starks.

And as a mother, because as Euron Greyjoy had her pinned down to the ground, she didn't fight back enough to remain unharmed. Now, she was miles away from her babes. Mayhaps, she'd even miss their first nameday.

A knock on the door distracted her from her thoughts and Tormund and Davos entered. They took seats around the table and she gave them both small smiles, offering wine.

"None of that shit for me, Ygritte," Tormund said gruffly, handing his goblet to Davos instead.

"The more for us," Ned joked, pouring himself more. "You were saying, my Queen?"

Ygritte tutted. "Tell me about your family. From your cadet branch, Ashara's branch."

"So, it is true?" Davos asked. "Septa Lemore really is the lost mother of King Jon?"

"She is," Ned said tersely. "That bitch was never fit to be a mother."

"Prince Ned," Davos addressed the young man gently. "She is still of your blood."

Ned's eyes flashed with anger. "She was quick to turn on him - her own son just for revenge on a man long dead. What did Robb, Sansa, Arya, Bran and Rickon ever do to her except give her son loving siblings? Ned Stark was right in taking Jon, she wouldn't have coped but somehow I think otherwise. Mayhaps, my father would have been more bearable and Allyria would be alive."

"I've heard many stories about Dorian Dayne," Davos admitted. "Some say the man had a short temper due to grief."

"We lost my sister, mother, uncle and cousin within a close time. Then Ashara's false suicide and Allyria slitting her own throat... Life was unbearable, my Lord," Ned replied. "The Daynes were falling one by one. I was raised by handmaidens and the Martells' offer to foster me as the new future Lord Dayne had been taken back. Then we remained cut off from the Kingdoms. My father died and I joined the Brotherhood, hoping to numb the pain I felt."

"I can't imagine what you went through," Ygritte said softly. "Whenever Jon speaks about him and his siblings being separated for all those years, it breaks my heart. To see siblings who love each other fiercely be apart."

Ned nodded. "But I had no siblings to go back to. Meeting Arya Stark is probably one of the best things to happen to me in a long time because then, I wouldn't be here reunited with Jon. My cousin - a king! King Jon, a blood relation to a House everyone only speaks of when referring to Cousin Arthur's excellent swordsmanship and valiancy or Ashara's taking of her own life which we all know now that is false."

"You can restore your House's reputation," Davos told him. "Mayhaps marriage may be in your future - you will need an heir."

"Indeed, I'm young but not that young," the blonde replied. "I don't want the Sword of the Morning to end with me. The line of Daynes must continue."

"You like Sansa, don't you?" Ygritte asked. "I'm sure if you'd ask for her hand in marriage, you'd get it-"

"No, no and no," Ned quickly said. "I have nothing against her, don't get my words wrong but I do not like her like that. I just helped her recover from her abusive marriage."

Tormund grinned. "Is that right, boy? Or do you just want to avoid getting your head cut off for saying you want your cousin's sister?"

Ned glared at him. "I do not want my cousin's sister. Not now, not ever. There is nothing between us and I wish everyone would stop saying so. Someone else has caught my eye..."

They all turned to him, expecting his answer but he smiled to them, not quite revealing his secret just yet.

"Well, who is up for more wine?" He asked. "I had some sent from Dorne. Speaking of Dorne, I should return home someday."

"Aye, I'm sure your servants miss yer," Tormund said, a slight grin on his face. "You Southern piece of-"

"Now, you aren't getting any of my wine." Ned frowned.

"Who'd want your shit?" Tormund asked. "I've got my own good ale."

Davos laughed. "I'd prefer the wine over your ale, Ser Tormund but everyone to their own vices, eh? Now, let's stop feeling sorry for ourselves and start ruling a castle for our Kings. We have work to do!"

...

The tent opened and Brienne stepped in, her eyes falling upon the Kings, their conversations with their younger siblings dying. "Your Graces, a House and their bannermen - a vassal of House Arryn have arrived."

"Vassals of House Arryn? Which House?" Robb asked. "The Waynwoods, Royces, Redforts?"

"Neither, Your Graces," Brienne replied.

Then it dawned on Sansa. "House Loveden?" She asked quietly. "Lord Lewys Loveden, he's here?"

Brienne nodded. "Along with his older sister and younger brother, Princess Sansa."

"Malina and Jaspyr," she told her siblings. "They helped me after I escaped King's Landing. Their parents had died and they continued to live at the Bloody Gate under Donnel Waynwood's protection."

"How did they die?" Arya asked out of curiosity.

Sansa sighed. "Yohn Loveden and his wife, Serynne died at the hands of Aunt Lysa shortly after Lord Arryn's death - I cannot go into it, all I know is that they don't hold any of us for her actions."

"If they are here with their bannermen, I assume that they wish to provide their forces to our cause," Bran said.

"Well, we won't turn away any help we get," Jon replied. "Let them in."

Brienne bowed and exited the tend, going to retrieve the Loveden family. Excusing herself, Sansa left behind her, following until she reached the entrance of the camps.

"My Lords and Lady," Brienne addressed the young family. "The Kings have granted you access."

Malina was the first to get off her horse, her eyes meeting Sansa's as she let out a warm, mischievous smile.

"Jonquil," she called out. "Or shall I say, Princess Sansa?"

"I never meant to lie to you," Sansa told the three siblings. "I had to protect myself - I was accused of murder."

"We understand, Princess Sansa," Lewys said. "Did you? Kill the Lannister Brat?"

Sansa shook her head. "And neither did my husband at the time. I can't say for sure but it seemed that it was orchestrated by Lord Petyr Baelish," she lied. It wasn't technically a lie. The man was conspicuous as shit, he could have had a hand in Joffrey's death as well as the Tyrells.

"As we are a vassal House to your cousin, Lord Robin Arryn, he called upon us to serve our bannermen to the cause. We are disgusted by Lord Baelish's actions and we are glad that the Vale is once again in safe control," Malina said. "You'd be surprised to know that we all, not just Lewys, can fight."

The brunette woman lifted her skirts to reveal two safely concealed swords attached to her legs.

"I just have to not sit down," she teased. "I learnt the hard way."

"I'm glad," Sansa told the siblings. "Come, let me introduce you to my family and of course, the Kings. Lady Brienne, if you'd lead?"

Brienne complied, leading Sansa and her friends back towards the royal tent. They passed Jaime and Tyrion, sharing a few goblets of ale by their tent. Both gave the Tully coloured Princess and Lady Comannder a firm nod of acknowledgement.

Entering the tent, Sansa was surprised to see that Bran was no longer there. Arya was pacing, swinging Needle around absentmindedly and the Kings, well, they stopped talking and looked up at their new guests.

"Your Graces, sister; may I introduce you to the Lovedens?" Sansa said, leading the three towards her brothers. "Lords Lewys and Jaspyr and their elder sister, Lady Malina. All very skilled fighters may I add?"

"Welcome, I wish we were being introduced on better terms but there is always a war or a battle to be fought," Robb said. "Not that we mind-"

"We enjoy the sport," Arya said, putting Needle away. She used her new swords, after newly naming them _Blood Night and Blood Wolf_. She kept with the blood theme, deciding her bloodthirst should be saved for her swords for now.

The Lovedens bowed. Lewys the first to stand when their bows and curtsies were dismissed.

"Honour to meet you," Lewys said. "As the Loveden heir, I speak on the behalf of my siblings when we say that we will serve you."

"You have shown us a better dynasty, we will be happy to do anything to ensure that it happens," Malina added.

Jon gave them a smile. "Well, we're glad that you came just in time."

In Bran's tent, he laid down on his bed and closed his eyes. It had been a while since he had a vision and he felt one coming on. He could predict them now, even though they weren't as regular as he'd wanted but he remembered speaking to Jojen about this many years ago.

Meera was by the fire, cleaning weapons. He didn't know whose weapons they were, mayhaps, her father's and her own but it kept her busy.

She offered him a warm smile, her eyes brightening when his own eyes laid on her.

"Are you alright, my love?" She asked. "You seem troubled."

"Pardon me, I'm just thinking. Nothing troubling, I promise," he replied. "Just... Give me some time, I may have a vision-"

His eyes whitened and he was transported into the Great Hall of the Red Keep. Turning around, he saw all of the Stark children facing Cersei who sat on the Iron Throne.

The Lannister Queen's eyes were wide with madness as she spat words at the six Starks, her words muted for Bran to hear. But he could see her face reddening as she screamed and shouted at the siblings who seemed to be taking it all without caring about what she was saying.

Then Cersei silenced herself and she looked through the Starks at Lady Daenerys stalking into the Great Hall, her heels echoing on the floor.

Cersei smirked, saying something - again muted - to the Dragon Mother which shocked the Targaryen to the core. The young woman began to scream, the sound making Bran flinch as she ran towards Cersei, opening her mouth wide to breathe _fire_ upon the woman.

It felt like forever when Daenerys finally closed her mouth to see the damage she'd inflicted but Cersei remained intact, smiling widely as she turned to look out of the window.

" _Burn them all_ ," Cersei said. " _Let the wildfire eat and swallow them whole with nothing, not even their screams, left._ "

That was when the Starks began to react when Cersei kept screaming that it was over, that she'd won and they'd all burn together in the beautiful green flames.

Just before he awoke, Bran saw the faces of his likeness and his siblings disappear with the green flames.

He gasped.

"Bran!" Meera cried out, rushing to his side. "Bran, what did you see?"

Bran swallowed deeply. "I don't think Cersei cares if she lives or dies. She's already lost everything, she has nothing left. If we go, she'll burn us all."

* * *

 **Notes for this chapter:**

 **(1) Arya comforts Jon.**

 **(2) Princess Yara Greyjoy is the new Mistress of Ships and Lady Commander of the Iron Fleet as appointed by the Kings and** **Robb threatens to burn down Cersei's castle as she did the Starks' Winterfell.**

 **(3)** **Ygritte spends time with Ghost before she and Ned question Ashara with hostility between the Dayne cousins.**

 **(4) Arya is scared when she realises that her moonblood as not come yet and tells Sansa who assures her that she could be a good mother if she is pregnant. The sisters make a pact to destroy their enemies should any come after Cersei is gone. Arya also notices that Sansa and Tyrion have become close.**

 **(5) At Bear Island, Talisa is at unrest as she is now in her third trimester of pregnancy. Rickon manages to convince her to rest and he tells Lyanna that he must go to King's Landing to be with his older siblings.**

 **(6) Ygritte, Ned, Davos and Tormund share some home truths and get to know each other and** **Ned's background is revealed** **.**

 **(7)** **Allies of Sansa's arrive at the Stark camps.**

 **(8) Bran has a vision.**


	54. Chapter 54

**Okay before we get to the replies, we are nearing the end. It's been a wonderful three months with bumps along the way. I'm glad I did this story though, it was fun and a great ride! Now as we get to the end, the chapters will be longer to tie up most the loose ends. There would be a sequel that takes place from the final scene in the next chapter. Thanks for reading. Just to warn you, this chapter is slightly rushed - I feel that the detail on how they managed to infiltrate the Red Keep and get in would be too complicated and will be unnecessary since you've all been waiting for this since chapter 30 so, I won't delay any longer. Also, there will be a lot of twists which will start off drama which events will flow into the sequel so enjoy those. Another warning, all decisions were not made lightly. I always have at least, three versions of major chapters written out before consulting my wonderful advisors and some of you about which decision is final. There is always going to be heartbreak and tragedy but it had to be at the right moment. In the last two chapters, we will lose at least two more characters. The scenes of the Red Keep and confrontation were written by my best friend as I got stuck on that. I merely checked it over to bring things from those scenes onto the ones I wrote starting from the journey back to Winterfell. Again, to make sure this is finished by 55 chapters, time will be passing by in the scenes written in this chapter.**

 **Replies to reviews:**

 **DarylDixon'sLover [chapter 53]: Thank you, I hope you enjoy the final chapters.**

* * *

"Rickon! What are you doing here?" Arya asked her little brother when she spotted him walking through the camp with Poderick behind him.

Rickon hugged his sister tightly. "I've come to join you. I could not sit and wait as all of you went without me. I am a wolf after all."

Arya chuckled softly, tightening their hug. "Of course. I don't think Jon or Robb will approve but it's too late to turn back now. How are the children and Queen Talisa?"

"They are fine. Everything is tense but it will be over soon."

"And Lady Mormont?" Arya smirked.

The young Prince blushed furiously. "She is well," he replied, remembering what he'd told her before he left.

He had pressed his lips against hers in a soft, sweet kiss. He felt like a bumbling idiot when he stepped back to see her shocked reaction. But her lips soon turned into a small smile and he gave her the bear figurine she'd gifted to him.

"Keep this safe for me. I will come back for it," he had told her. "I promise, Lyanna."

"I will hold you to your promise, Rickon," she replied, kissing his cheek and inhaling his scent.

"She's well," Rickon repeated, a smile gracing his lips. "We kissed."

Arya's eyebrows lifted up in amusement. "You did? Well, you truly must be in love."

"I can't wait to marry her, Arya. Honestly."

His sister beamed. "Well, when we burn King's Landing to the ground, you'll have all the time in the world to marry her."

Her eyes left his blue ones to look behind him where Robb and Jon were walking towards them, slight disapproving looks on their faces.

"Rickon," Robb greeted.

"I am a Stark just as much as you," Rickon said confidently. "And I am a Knight of the Wintersguard. I have a right to fight for my Kings _and_ my family."

"He isn't wrong," Arya told their brothers.

"No," Jon sighed. "He isn't. Fine but you are a Stark first and foremost. So, that means you being a prince takes precedent over you being a knight. Make sure you stay alive."

Rickon nodded. "I will stay alive, don't worry. One way or another, all of us will make it out of this alive."

...

Getting into the Red Keep was hard but with two direwolves, two dragons, an assassin and some of the most skilled swordsmen and swordswomen in the realms, it was fairly manageable.

"Lead us to the Great Hall," Jon told his sisters as the rest of their party remained to fight the Lannister guards outside.

Sansa led her siblings to the place where she was subject to abuse, her wedding to Lord Tyrion and many other horrible memories that she'd rather block from her mind.

She hadn't been to King's Landing since she ran away shortly after the Purple Wedding. Being back made her heart want to jump from her chest but she kept her composure and rubbed the sweat away from her hands.

"We're nearly there," she informed her siblings. Arya was right on her tails as the Kings followed their youngest sister, Bran and Rickon flanking each King's other side.

Arriving at the doors to the Great Hall, Sansa paused and took a deep breath before pushing it open and stalking inside to see Cersei drinking from her goblet.

Sansa walked all the way to the middle of the Great Hall, Jon on her left and Robb on her right. Arya joined Jon on his left as Bran joined Robb on his right. Rickon then stood beside Bran.

Cersei slowly sipped on her wine, regarding each of the six children of Eddard Stark standing before her. The silence was uncomfortable but she'd lost.

She would admit it begrudgingly but she _lost_. The game for the throne was over and she knew of their plans for it. She certainly did not miss the two dragons flying above them but she had plans for those beasts. She'd have at least one victory before they did what they wanted to do with her.

"So, it's only the six of you and me at this little gathering?" She asked nonchalantly. "How exciting. Shame, my traitorous brothers couldn't make it."

"It's over, Cersei," Robb said. "You have the power to choose what becomes of you now but I will let you know, the Iron Throne is _over_."

Bran nervously watched as Cersei rolled her eyes and continued to drink her wine, a scoff escaping her lips. He knew there was something off about the whole thing - she was too calm for someone who may die soon. But then again, she'd lost everything.

"And you?" Cersei asked, turning to Jon. "What does Eddard Stark's bastard son has to say to me as well? Bastards really do rise high in society - I'm starting to wish that you'd died during your service to the Night's Watch. You cunts went back on your word."

That's when Arya began to laugh hysterically. As she once did so all those years ago when Donnel Waynwood informed her about Lysa Arryn's death.

"I apologise," Arya said through her tears of laughter. "I guess everyone is in their own lives here in King's Landing."

"What do you mean, you wild little bitch?" Cersei spat in confusion.

Arya turned to the Kings. "Permission granted, brothers?"

"Go ahead," Robb replied. "It won't matter soon anyway."

The Night Wolf grinned. "Three sons of Eddard Stark have been brought back to life - Robb, Jon and Bran. You really need to get better spies."

Cersei faltered, looking between the three mentioned. Her eyes even briefly fell on the youngest Stark child in disbelief. "How?"

"You'd thought that I'd been killed at the Red Wedding," Robb began. "Aye, it was true. Lord Bolton pierced his dagger into my heart but I was brought back by the Lord of Light."

"The Lord of Light also brought me back, after I'd been betrayed by my Night's Watch brothers and stabbed to death," Jon added.

"The Three-Eyed Raven brought me back to life," Bran said quietly but just as he was about to continue, Cersei cut him off.

"I do not care or give a shit about how you were brought back to life," she said, downing her wine and throwing the goblet away. "But I will tell you this one thing - if you kill me, you'll never walk out of this castle alive."

Standing up, the Mountain suddenly appeared behind her and she grinned at the siblings. "Fight my champion. Any single one of you. If you kill him, you're free to go but not without repercussions. If you die, bring on your next sibling to fight him."

"We won't play your stupid games, Cersei. It's over," Robb said.

"Now, stop all this fucking shit and if you want to live, we will give you time to leave the Red Keep before it burns down," Arya said, rolling her eyes at her slight change of heart.

Cersei sighed. "Grant a dying woman's last wish? Fight my champion. Surely, one of the most skilled fighters of Westeros would be desperate for the challenge. Proud Eddard Stark's little soldiers, even the youngest."

Rickon glared at her, his hand slipping towards the hilt of his sword but when he saw the Mountain take a step towards him, he moved his hand away.

"I'll fight him," Arya finally said, retrieving her new swords. "I've been meaning to break these in."

"Arya!" Sansa called out. "Stand down."

"I don't answer to you or anyone else," Arya said, taking a step towards Gregor Clegane. But before she could even think about striking, one of her swords was knocked from her hand.

Looking up she saw Sandor protectively standing in front of her. "Pick your sword up and return to your siblings, child."

Scowling, she did as told and walked back towards her siblings, Jon and Robb giving her disapproving looks. But the one which hurt was from Sansa who glanced towards her stomach. The young woman blushed furiously.

"You were signing a death sentence," Rickon whispered into her ear. "The man - he is no man."

Sandor kept his eyes on his older brother. "We meet again, you cunt. Serving different kings, no less. Except yours is madder."

"Sandor, what are you doing?" Sansa asked him, becoming alarmed.

"I am being your champion so none of you has to die," he replied, not bothering to look back at her. "I'd also follow her if I were you."

The Starks frowned and looked behind Gregor to see that Cersei had disappeared. Her footsteps were heard retreating and they sprung into action, leaving the Great Hall and right on her heels.

"Cersei, stop!" Sansa cried out.

The woman did but not of her own accord. Before her, Brienne flanked by Tyrion, Daenerys, Gendry and finally, Jaime standing behind the Wintersguard. Cersei was surrounded by a dragon, a stag, wolves and lions alike.

"There you treasonous, apostate brothers of mine are!" She laughed. "Along with one of my late husband's bastard sons, the Dragon Bitch who bent the knee and the man who guards the Stark bitches."

Jaime set his jaw, knowing that his sister's words would hurt his betrothed but Brienne didn't seem to react badly to the Lannister woman. She merely withdrew her sword.

"Surrender," Brienne called out. "And the Kings will show mercy."

But they all knew that wouldn't be the case. Arya and Sansa had plans to kill her, the plans already confirmed to be happening. They had to lure the lion into a false sense of security.

"What have I ever done to you?" Cersei asked the Starks. "I tried to have your father saved, I couldn't control Joffrey. My father ordered for yours, your mother's and wife's deaths," she told Sansa and Robb. "I had no hand."

"Have you forgotten that you sent an assassin to kill me?" Arya asked.

"Well, I knew you'd be out for blood - everyone spoke of your bloodthirst," Cersei replied. "But I have done _nothing_ to the rest of you."

Jaime cleared his throat. "Are you sure, Cersei? Are you sure that you weren't the one to stand by and let everything bad happen to the Starks? Our family has destroyed countless of-"

"And the Dragon Bitch's family hasn't?!" Cersei asked baffled. "You are condemning all of our family's sins upon me!"

Everyone froze when they heard a scream coming from the Great Hall. Curious to see what happened, they went to witness the Cleganes in their fight.

The Mountain had the Hound's head between his palms, the younger brother clawing at the elder Clegane's eyes.

"Kill him!" Cersei screamed.

"End him, Sandor!" Arya cried out to the other brother. "You are stronger than him - he can't hurt you anymore. Now, _end him_."

An idea found its way into Sansa's mind and she looked at the brothers fighting and at the ring on her finger. She turned to Cersei who continued to cheer the monster on before turning back to her green ring.

"I can't poison Cersei..." She said under her breath, hoping Olenna would forgive her in death. "But I _can_ use this to weaken her defences..."

Somehow, Sandor managed to break free from his brother's strong grip. The elder brother dropped to his knees, rubbing his eyes angrily before setting them firmly on Sandor.

"Sandor, back away quickly towards me!" Sansa called out. She slipped her ring off her finger and pressed it into his hand once he ran over to her. "Put it on exposed skin. Have him drink it, put it on his eyes - it doesn't matter."

Sandor swallowed deeply and quickly left her side before the Mountain could even dare run to attack her and those around her.

They all watched on, Sansa stealing glances towards Cersei who watched on in wonderment and excitement as if she had decided that she'd win. That the Mountain would win.

The Lannister Queen did not notice the swords now pointed at her as the fight continued on.

"Well, look who has herself surrounded by a pack of wolves and a pride of lions?" Arya jested.

"It doesn't have to be this way if you surrender Cersei," Tyrion told his estranged sister but the glare she sent his way shook him to the core and he held his tongue.

"You are denying me my one piece of pleasure?" Cersei asked them all. "When he wins, he will kill you all."

"Is he a match for two dragons?" Daenerys asked coyly. "Two direwolves?"

Cersei began to smile to herself, turning to Daenerys. "Did you know that the bodies of your goodsister, Elia Martell and her children, Rhaenys and Aegon Targaryen are buried underneath the Iron Throne?"

Daenerys' face fell and Bran frowned. This must have been what he'd seen in his vision. The Dragon Mother screaming at the Lannister Queen in distress before she _breathed fire_.

The younger woman let out a heartbreaking wail, walking slowly towards the throne in mention and kneeling before it. She placed her hands on the ground, mourning the loss of Elia and Rhaenys as she knew that Aegon lived.

"You never knew that?" Cersei asked, a smile on her face.

Jaime faltered, swallowing deeply when the Starks' questioning gazes fell on him. Everything from that day was hazy for him. He couldn't remember much other than the things no one let him live down. Like him killing Daenerys' father in this very Great Hall and earning the title, Kingslayer.

"After crying so much for the throne you once wanted, I'm surprised you never did your History." Cersei laughed, ignoring the swords trained on her to walk up to Daenerys.

"Your father was a despicable person," Sansa hissed, her heart going out for the woman sobbing on the ground. "Tywin deserved to be killed on the privy, he was shit after all."

Cersei turned and glared at Sansa. "Now, you disappointed me most of all."

"I don't give a shit if I did, Cersei. But I am grateful for the mentoring," Sansa replied. "You taught me to be a player and not a pawn."

"Hmm," Cersei replied. "You would have made a great queen if you had shut your pretty little mouth up and not piss Joffrey off. The Iron Throne would have been yours because everyone knows that it takes a _woman_ to successfully rule the Seven Kingdoms. Such waste... valuable advice wasted on a whore like you."

"Call her a whore again and see what happens, Cersei," Tyrion said, stepping in front of Sansa protectively.

Cersei laughed. "You always did prefer whores, didn't you, Tyrion?"

"Cersei..." Jon warned, taking a step towards her.

"No, let her call me a whore," Sansa said to her siblings and Tyrion. "At least I didn't sleep with my own _brother_."

Cersei raised her eyebrows. "Surprising you said that considering I genuinely thought I was looking at the reincarnations of Lord Stark and Catelyn Tully before me," she replied, looking between Sansa and Jon. "Thought I was going _mad_. They're both dead."

"I'm really glad Lady Olenna killed Joffrey," Sansa retorted and she smiled when it struck a chord in Cersei.

Again the confrontation was disturbed by the warbling sounds of someone choking from the Clegane brothers.

"Shame, it seems that your champion lost," Arya taunted, gesturing to Sandor breathing heavily over his poisoned brother's body. "It's time to die, Cersei - I'm getting sick of all of this back and forth business. Lady Daenerys, get to your feet."

The Night Wolf began to walk towards Cersei, Gendry and Brienne following protectively after her.

The Mother of Dragons listened and slowly stood up, her eyes flashing in anger as they met Cersei's worried eyes. The Lannister had lost long since ago and they weren't going to rise to her games. It was over, the game had been turned on her. No one wanted the Iron Throne, the throne which made people mad. They bent the knee North. The brutal, honourable North.

"Burn them all," Cersei suddenly cried out. "Let the wildfire eat and swallow them whole with nothing, not even their screams, left."

Everyone's faces fell when they heard her words, turning to see Qyburn run off with an excited grin on his face.

Bran gasped. Her words were from his vision. Those exact words screamed. The vision was coming true, give or take a few things altered such as the presence of the Clegane brothers, Gendry, Brienne and the Lannister brothers.

"It's over, Starks. I've won and now we get to die together," Cersei said.

"Follow him!" Jon ordered the Lannisters.

Jaime and Tyrion began to run after their sister's right-hand man, down the halls of the Red Keep.

"You'll never stop him in time," Cersei said. "We'll burn together in these beautiful green flames. You wanted to burn King's Landing down. Well, I'll start you off but only, you won't be there to witness it."

"You're truly mad," Brienne told her.

"Don't you all see, you lost the minute you stepped into this castle. Forget your dragons, they'd be killed soon too just as we wounded your dear child all that time ago, Daenerys. And your direwolves, Starks? The ones going around and eating my guards outside? Those beasts, especially the one who harmed my son will die too. We'll be swallowed by the flames because you decided to challenge a woman with nothing to _lose_." Cersei beamed. "It worked out perfectly really, having all Starks present for their demise. Had a few birds say I was with child, made you believe you had the upper hand on me. The pleasure I am getting from looking at all of your-"

Cersei was silenced by a dagger slicing her throat open slowly. Her eyes widened as she looked down and saw Arya smiling up at her.

"Was anyone else getting bored?" Arya asked everyone who stood behind her. " Because I was," she said, watching Cersei slump to the ground, her hands clutching her neck.

"I'm wondering how she didn't see you right front of her," Rickon replied in slight surprise at what just happened.

"She was too busy being mad," Sansa replied quietly, sharing slightly relieved looks with everyone else.

Bran was about to say something but his eyes whitened and he was transported into another place in the Red Keep.

...

The King's quarters.

He watched Cersei Lannister sob for her dark-haired child, King Robert ordering for the babe to be taken away as he held her back. Once she'd been given something to knock her unconscious, the King walked out of the quarters with Bran following after him.

They walked through endless halls, down many stairs, before finally reaching a room downstairs by the entrance. There, the King looked down at the babe who was _living_. Living and breathing.

"Protect him with your life," he told a man who turned around to reveal himself as Stannis Baratheon, the King's brother.

"I don't understand, brother," Stannis said. "Why do this? Why send your Crown Prince away? It makes no sense..., why?"

"Dreams, Stannis," Robert admitted gravely. "Dreams of Cersei as a child, killing another girl. Dreams of her being told of her future by a witch or fortune teller, I can't say. Dreams of Lyanna begging me to seek the truth and telling me to protect myself from something. From the _lion_. The wolf warned me about the lion."

Stannis rubbed his face in slight distress but he humoured his brother. "You'd send your legitimate male heir where, then?"

Robert shrugged. "I don't know. Essos? Mayhaps, even Flea Bottom, you decide! Just never let him step foot in this castle, he must live. Mayhaps, he'll reclaim his name one day but not today."

Stannis sighed. "Brother-"

"I've already hurt my marriage, Stannis," Robert snapped. "I called her _Lyanna_ on our wedding night. Lyanna may have just warned me about the lion I've married - her father is a powerful man."

"Wouldn't it be saner to have your son, _legitimate_ son remain? She cannot try anything-" Stannis started to say but his brother cut him off.

"She may turn his mind, make him more Lannister than Baratheon - he will be Tywin's first grandchild, a puppet for his control," Robert replied. "I cannot let my son be used as a pawn for the Lannisters."

Stannis eventually fully complied. "Very well but one day, this will blow back on you. You will come to regret this."

"Then let's hope I'm dead before I do, Stannis."

Bran frowned deeply. Robert was another man who'd taken a child from his mother's arms. This time, the man was falsely claiming the child dead. Were any men in Westeros honourable men any more?

...

He reawoke to Cersei spluttering blood, turning to look at Gendry. "She's your mother."

Silently, everyone turned to look at Bran with wide eyes, Cersei's own even widening at the revelation.

She tried, as best as she could, to look at Gendry. She let out a bloody smile when she saw that he had some Lannister features even though it was mostly Baratheon likeness. Just like Robert before he broke her heart and called her by the She-Wolf's name. His cheeks were all Lannister, high and proud as lions.

"You're lying," Gendry breathed out, looking at the woman choking on her own blood. The woman stabbed by his wife. "It isn't true."

"Quick, save her!" Brienne said, getting to her knees as she began to rip Cersei's dress skirt to press the material against the woman's wound.

"I... see.. it..." Cersei garbled. "Tywin's... cheeks," she said as Arya shook her head in disbelief, hoping it wasn't true.

"Your vision must be false, Bran. There is _no way_ that Cersei Lannister is Gendry's mother!" Arya cried out. "There's no way...!"

Bran nodded resignedly. "My visions of the past, they're true - you know that. It makes sense, he's of the same age and Robert ordered that he be sent to Flea Bottom. He said one day, he'd reclaim his name - he has in the name of Gendry Baratheon, legitimate son of King Robert Baratheon, First of His Name and Queen Cersei Lannister, First of Her Name."

"Gendry..." Robb breathed out in disbelief, turning to face Arya in slight disapproval.

"No, don't you put this on me - you wanted her dead too," she snapped at her brother, a finger pointed his way. "Wolves don't turn on each other. Lions do."

Tentatively, Gendry knelt beside Cersei who was desperately trying to be saved by Brienne. He took her bloodied hand and wrapped his own around it.

"They... took... you..." She tried to get out. "Away... from..."

"Don't speak," Gendry told her, looking up at Arya who began to back away from the scene before her. "It will be over soon."

"Burn... with... me..." Cersei continued, placing her bloody hand on his cheek. "Yes..., you're mine."

Sansa hoped to all the gods that Jaime and Tyrion would stop the wildfire from setting alight because now, this had become all very depressing. Too depressing to witness and she was glad that Tyrion and Jaime weren't here. They still had a living nephew. A legitimate nephew born to a stag and a lion.

"Are you sure Bran?" She asked the Greenseer.

Bran nodded once again, slightly getting annoyed that everyone was questioning his vision. "The babe lived, he never died of fever. Although, I do not know what this means for the witch's vision of her future."

"What witch and what vision of hers?" Gendry asked.

"The witch who told Cersei when she was a girl that she had a vision when she'd bear only three children who will wear golden crowns, as well as golden shrouds whilst Robert, would have twenty children," Bran replied. "There is no mention of a child of dark hair born to them. Come to think of it, the witch said she would have only three children with golden crowns and shrouds, but three children out of what?"

"It must be false. You're reading too much into this, Bran," Arya said. "She isn't his mother and now we can watch her die."

Bran frowned. "But the prophecy was changed because Robert had dreams. A ghost warned him, a ghost with our Aunt Lyanna's face - the one face Cersei could never live up to."

Then it dawned on the Starks. Their Aunt Lyanna was promised to Robert Baratheon who loved her and killed Rhaegar to be with her but it was too late and she died in a bed of blood, her heart given to the Dragon Prince obsessed with his prophecy.

Lyanna's warnings must have been those made of apologies for starting the Rebellion, for having a hand in her father and brother's deaths. She had to do at least one good thing but why, for a Baratheon and not a Stark?

Did she care for him somewhat?

"You said your visions of the past were set," Sansa asked quietly.

"They are but I can't say the same of other people who can see what I see - the past, present and future," he replied. "When Cersei was a child, she was told of a future that was set - we've shown that we can change the future and Robert did. That was her present back then which is the past that I can see that's set. Her future was changed but the past still remains as such."

Robb wanted to roll his eyes but he didn't. "You're speaking cryptically. We still don't understand your Greensight abilities."

Bran _did_ roll his eyes. "Cersei is Gendry's mother."

"So, she's my mother?" Gendry asked, looking back down at Cersei's longing eyes. But it was too late and he had to let her go. "Goodbye, Cersei."

At least she'd die knowing that she still had one breathing child. One child who was raised as an illegitimate bastard. One child who was now married to a Stark. She smiled. She'd won a small victory.

Her eyes stilled and her hand became limp in Gendry's own. Swallowing deeply, the young man stood up and turned to the Starks.

"Now, let's burn it all down," he said, his voice breaking.

They all began to leave the Great Hall, hoping that the Lannister men had managed to find Qyburn but by the sounds of screaming coming from the Black Cells, something told them that they had mere minutes or seconds to leave the castle built on blood, lies and tragedy.

"We-we couldn't stop the wildfire, we must leave!" Jaime cried out as he and Tyrion join the others.

"I'll send for my dragons," Daenerys said.

"I'll have Nymeria and Blizzard taken to safety," Arya added, trying to connect with her direwolf as her Jon lifted her up into his arms and ran.

Her eyes whitened and she could see everything happening outside the castle walls. Men, women and children were screaming, running for their lives as the Wintersguards and bannermen of all Houses led them to safety.

Above the direwolf, Rhaegal and Drogon flew and landed, allowing people to get onto their backs and into the cages tied to their tails. They began to transport the people to safety, returning with speed as they alternated.

Looking side to side, she quickly acted when a Lannister guard began to run towards a Wintersguard. She ripped the guard apart and gave Findal a nod. Even Blizzard took some out.

After fighting off a few guards sworn to Cersei, she took the direwolf and her companion to safety before she returned to her body just as her family and friends exited the castle. Jon set her down and they turned to hear screams inside.

"The rest of you, go. I'll get the children inside," Jon said.

But Rickon stopped him. "No, _I'll_ go. I am a Wintersguard for a reason - to ensure you survive. Ser Poderick will follow me."

Pod turned to face the young Prince after putting a Lannister guard down. "I will protect him, Your Graces," he promised, sending a small smile towards Brienne who returned it.

"Get out safely, we have no time to lose," Robb told his little brother. "Everyone, to the dragons!"

As everyone ran towards Rhaegal and Drogon, Poderick and Rickon ran back inside.

The children were probably innocent handmaidens who had no idea about what was going on.

Rickon thought about the children he was going to have with Lyanna. He'd do whatever he could to protect them.

"Over here, Ser Rickon!" Pod called out, running in the direction of the sound of cries of help.

Shielding themselves from the heat bubbling from the Black Cells by fanning themselves, Pod and Rickon finally got to the children, each taking one to their side.

Rickon had no idea why the wildfire was taking ages to reach them, mayhaps because of the walls and ceilings laced with sand. It had destroyed the East Wing fairly quickly and crossed over to the West of Winterfell from what he'd heard.

He thanked all the gods he served, from the Stranger to the Old Gods that the monarchs who ruled in the Red Keep were paranoid enough to have their walls lined with sand. That didn't give them a reason to slow down though. Wildfire was unpredictable and couldn't be contained for long.

They were just about to reach the entrance when Rickon heard the sound of an old man choking. _Qyburn_.

"Go," Rickon told the handmaidens and Pod.

Watching the boy run off, Pod looked at the entrance and back at the children. "Go, run and do not stop until you are on a dragon," he ordered to them before they ran towards the entrance and he turned to follow after Rickon.

But it was too late.

...

"My Kings, we must _leave_. If my timings are correct-" Tyrion was cut off by two girls running towards Drogon, immediately being helped onto the dragon.

"Where's Rickon?" Robb asked. "Where's Rickon?!"

Brienne searched for the images of her former squire and the young boy but none appeared from the entrance.

"I'd be damned if I let Rickon die. I saved him once, I can again," Jon said, starting to get off but he was pulled back onto the dragon by Jaime.

"You'd be a fool to get yourself killed, Your Grace," the Lannister said. "I'll go."

Brienne began to protest but she didn't need to. Everyone watched as three figures, one limped against the other two, ran out.

They didn't miss the image of their bodies suddenly engulfed by green flames before the dragons flew off just as the flames spread, bringing the Red Keep down and all who once was inside it.

"What... What just happened?" Sansa breathed out, eyes wide.

"Rickon's gone," Arya croaked out.

...

The journey back to Winterfell was made in mourning. The Starks refused to converse with anyone apart from themselves - not even the Small Council could get a word in without being ignored or turned away. Everyone was scared to speak out of turn and did as they were told.

They'd lost Lewys Loveden, his sister Malina becoming the new Lady Loveden. They'd lost Ser Poderick Payne, another Kingsguard in their Wintersguard killed serving them. Many other sworn Lords and Ladies from all over the Kingdoms who had decided to join them had also perished but most of all, they'd lost Rickon. A boy who'd not see his next nameday. A boy who would not marry for love and become a father as he desperately wished for.

And they couldn't even have his remains taken back with them to be placed in their crypts along with their other deceased family. There were no remains.

They'd set up camp, deciding to leave again until two days time. Everyone was too tired to even think about riding through the days and nights for long periods of time.

It must have been the mourning that was making them slow.

Arya silently made her way through the remaining bannermen of the Stark and Loveden forces as well as the Cerwyn and Reed forces. The Dothraki and Unsullied were ordered to visit the other realms to make sure that they remained intact as Cersei after death was still unpredictable. Especially with the wildfire threats. Divide and conquer. Other bannermen sent by their relatives were also there but Arya didn't care.

She had to find the husband who refused to speak with her since she killed his true birth mother. She hadn't known and Cersei had to be stopped, they'd spoken and agreed long ago. She just regretted that she didn't have time to cut her head off and place it on a spike for all to see that the Starks prevailed and they avenged their family. She'd avenged the Red Wedding once by killing the Freys.

She opened their shared tent but he rarely spent time with her, opting to remain with his half-brother, Edric. It hurt her, she would admit. It hurt her a lot.

Even more so, now that she had her suspicions confirmed. Sansa had been weakly happy for her, preferring to bask in alcohol than a conversation. She hadn't even told her brothers yet... Gods, she wondered how they'd react after losing Rickon not too long ago.

Taking a deep breath in, she came face to face with her stag husband, his eyes saying it all.

"Gendry, we really need to talk."

In the King's tent, Daenerys entered it without requesting for entrance. Missandei followed behind and joined her dear friend in requesting a conversation with the Kings.

"Your Graces, this is where we leave you for Dragonstone," Dany said. "I will return for your coronation and to also collect my nieces but I must return to my home. It's been far too long."

"You are dismissed, Lady Daenerys, Lady Missandei," Robb replied shortly, pouring himself a goblet of wine. It wasn't even the good stuff.

His eyes flickered over to Jon who just sat and stared at the wolf figurines on the table, showing them where each Stark either by birth or marriage currently was. There was one placed on King's Landing, showing that the boy they called Little Wolf was lost to the remnants of the bloody city.

"I'm so sorry for your loss, Your Graces," Missandei said, her eyes watering. "He was too pure for this world."

Robb cleared his throat. "Thank you." He sighed, waving them off.

Getting the message, Daenerys sent one last sorrowful look towards the brothers before leaving with Missandei following her.

"Ned sent a raven - he too will leave after..." Jon trailed off. "Why didn't he listen? He should have stayed at Bear Island-"

"He's dead, Jon. We can't go back and it's impossible to," Robb replied. "Well, that's one son of Eddard Stark who won't have the pleasure to come back to life because there is no physical body to come back to."

"Why do you jest-"

"I don't. I'm just as hurt as you are but Jon, he made his decision and... he wanted to _prove_ himself," Robb choked out.

Jon pulled a face which resembled a mix of confusion, mortification and disbelief.

"Prove himself?! He was barely thirteen!"

"I know," Robb sobbed. "We failed and we didn't stop him but he was a Stark - stubborn and strong and I am proud of him."

Jon stood up. "Pride is not how I feel right now. He was _stupid_ to get himself killed-"

"To protect the lives of others-"

"He should have stayed at Bear Island," Jon whispered. "He should have stayed."

Back with Arya and Gendry, the Assassin Princess sat down on the bed and studied her husband's eyes.

"There is nothing to talk about, Arya," Gendry said with a sigh. "You killed my mother and you didn't even apologise-"

"Apologise for killing the woman who destroyed my family?" Arya snapped. "We didn't even know until _after_ I'd slit her throat so why do you stand there condemning me for my sins when they were justified? You better find a way to forgive me or-"

"Or what?" Gendry yelled. "You'd slit my throat as well?"

Tears sprung to Arya's eyes. She couldn't believe he was using who she was against her. She was an assassin, she couldn't help it.

"Or..." She shakily said. "You won't see your child," she mumbled.

Gendry frowned deeply. "What child?"

"I'm with child, Gendry. I'm surprised you haven't noticed," Arya said, pressing a hand against her stomach. "I believe three moonturns, mayhaps four by now?"

The man took a shaky breath, heading over to the table to pour himself a much-needed goblet full of wine.

He wasn't ready, he wasn't ready to be a father. His own father abandoned him, sent him away to prevent some prophecy even though he was the legitimate Baratheon Prince. The heir to the destroyed Iron Throne.

"Seven Hells!" Gendry cried out. "First the woman you call the _Mad Queen_ and _Lannister Bitch_ is my mother and now... you're _with child_?!"

"Gendry-"

"No, this all is a dream," he breathed out, closing his eyes. "None of this is real. I... I just want to go back to a time when everything was simpler. No crowns, no titles, no mother or father..."

Arya's heart broke and she asked him, "No me? Or our babe? If so then, I'll leave and we will have our marriage..." She couldn't find it in herself to say the word. _Broken_.

She stood up, staring into his sorrow-filled eyes in slight disbelief and hope. Hope that he'd say he was mad for saying what he just did or thought.

"What hurts is that you've not even acknowledged my little brother's death nor our future babe," she struggled to get out. "I'll sleep in Sansa's tent."

As she walked away, she heard him call for her but no, the damage was done and she didn't know if they could ever recover from this.

She killed his mother. He killed her heart.

In the tent next to the Baratheon couple, Meera comforted Bran in her arms, placing soft kisses upon his head.

"I could have warned him. I swore to protect him when we were children and I _failed_ , Meera. My little brother's dead because I didn't have a vision which could have saved his life!" Bran sobbed.

"I know, but it isn't your fault. Please, don't blame yourself because Rickon acted on his own," she replied, tears slipping down her cheeks.

Bran untangled his body from her arms and turned to look at her on the bed. He shook his head and sighed when Blizzard leapt onto the bed to join them. He placed a weak hand on her head and petted it.

"Rickon wanted to prove himself, Meera. When Theon betrayed us and claimed Winterfell, we hid with Osha and Hodor. Rickon promised to protect me because I was a cripple but no, that was _my_ job to protect _him_ because he was my little brother. I've upset the souls of my mother and father because I didn't get a vision which could have had him remain by our sides."

"But you did," Meera interjected softly. "When you saw you and your siblings burn in green flames - it happened but only to Rickon."

Bran was stunned. "Then I could have prevented it!"

"Bran-"

"He's gone and it's all my fault," Bran cried, tears running down his cheeks. "It's all my fault..."

In Sansa's tent, the young woman barely glanced up when she heard someone enter her tent.

"Fuck off," she slurred but the goblet was taken from her hands. Frowning, she looked up to see Arya drinking it whole. "What are you doing?! That was mine."

Slamming the empty goblet on the table, her sister said, "He doesn't care. I will raise this babe on my own, you did so with Little Cat."

"It's not easy," Sansa groaned. "That child gives me grief but I love her with all my broken heart," she sobbed. "Oh, Rickon...! I'll never kiss his hair or pet his cheek again."

Arya scoffed. "Yes, you will never play mother to him," she snapped. "He was a man and he made his choice."

"He was good with the children, he loved them," Sansa continued. "He didn't deserve to die. Cersei won-"

"Don't you fucking dare!" Arya screamed at her sister, gripping the older woman by her shoulders. "She won _nothing_. We did! She does not get to ruin us after death. You all... you all wallow in your grief but you don't understand - Rickon made his choice. Cersei's dead and now we must move on because the Winter Throne must prevail."

Sansa looked up through bloodshot eyes. "Why don't you care?"

"Because we've loved and we've lost. Robb died, Jon died, Bran also died, Mother died and Father died. Yes, we were allowed our brothers back but we can't be given a chance every time. The gods won't favour a Stark all the time," Arya replied. "They flip a coin - we were lucky the first few times but now, our luck sours and we must reap the consequences. A wolf is not always lucky, sister."

"You didn't answer my question," Sansa breathed out.

Arya nodded. "I do care," she whispered. "And it hurts that we don't have his remains to bury with the rest of our late family members..." She began to cry. "Right now, we must go home and be a family again."

"Until the next enemy..."

Arya nodded once again. "Yes, when we will kill them again before they kill one of us again. Great plans don't always go to plan. We've learnt with Winterfell burning to green flames and what happened with Rickon. Nothing ever goes well for a lone wolf but the pack-"

"Survives," Sansa numbly said. "We survive."

...

At Winterfell, the Queens - as Talisa had returned with the babes a while ago with the Mormonts - waited with the Heads of the many Houses who'd arrived to see the Winter Reign begin. The Tullys and Lord Robin Arryn were there with Yohn Royce with the young maternal cousin of the Starks.

"You're still beautiful and Jon would think so too," Talisa said under her breath to her goodsister.

Ygritte blinked. "Shouldn't you be resting, it's any day now," the Wildling replied.

"I will greet my husband, first," the Volantian Queen said, reaching down to stroke Grey Wind's fur.

The Wildling Queen looked down by her other side and smiled at the sight of Ghost beside her. He had recovered quickly and she was relieved.

Waiting beside the Queens were Ser Davos, Ned and Tormund behind them. They were ready for the Kings to arrive so they could move on to the next thing. The official start of the Winter Throne and their lives.

For Ned, it was saying goodbye. After the coronation, he made the decision to return to Dorne - the Kingdom needed its leader back. He had loose ends to tie up, asking the girl he wanted to be with if she'd accept a courtship and have one last moment with his second cousin before he left.

For Davos, it was reuniting with Marya and their sons. It would take a while until the Dreadfort was destroyed and Sea Storm built so his family would join him in the Tower of the Hand in the least-damaged parts of the West Wing. Devan would become a squire and the younger boys, Marc and Stannis would be fostered either at Winterfell or Dorne with Ned.

The gates finally opened and he gave Ygritte a comforting smile before turning back to the first direwolf making its way inside.

"Stay, Ghost," Ygritte whispered as Talisa told Grey Wind to do the same. Both direwolves panting in excitement.

Nymeria ran inside, heading straight towards her brothers. She was relieved to see them after all this time, licking at Ghost's would which the white direwolf reacted by pushing her off slightly. He didn't need to be babied by his sister.

Blizzard was the next to come through, taking to remaining by Bran's side as he entered on his horse. Until he told her that she could greet her kind, she stayed and led him inside.

The next horse was Sansa's and she looked worse for wear. Both Queens narrowed their eyes at the sight of her but kept silent, watching the Princesses enter.

"Do you see what I see?" Talisa asked Ygritte, their eyes falling on Arya.

"Someone got lucky," Ygritte said under her breath, her eyes brightening when they landed on her husband.

Jon and Robb entered through the gates, uncertainty on their faces. They immediately turned to see the damage done to the castle that was visible from where they were but Ygritte was relieved that they'd got far in repairing and rebuilding.

The direwolves beside the Queens left their sides, on full speed towards their masters who got off their horses to greet them just as enthusiastically.

"We were missed," Robb said to his brother, leaning his head against Grey Wind's head. He then kissed the direwolf's head.

"Not just by our direwolves," Jon noted, relieved to see his beloved beast alive and well. He looked up to see his veiled wife and their goodsister.

Jon noticed that Ghost walked with a slight limp but when he ran, it was almost unnoticeable. That's how strong the beast was.

"We better join our wives before they believe we love our direwolves more than them," Robb replied, standing up.

"Don't we?" Jon teased lightly.

Talisa was the first to step out of the line to greet Robb with a quick kiss, greeting Jon and the remaining Stark siblings with hugs. Getting to Arya, she squeezed the young woman's hands.

"Do you wish to speak?" She asked under her breath. "We can be discreet."

"Thank you, Talisa. I'm fine," Arya replied. "It's a relief to see you but I must go and handle Sansa."

Nodding, Talisa watched Arya take her unsteady sister from Bran, with Mya's help, and lead her inside.

Ygritte pursed her lips at the scene, deciding to speak with the sisters later but right now, being in Jon's arms was all she could think about.

"I'm sorry about the Little Lord," she said. "Do not ask me about the veil."

"I want nothing more than to sleep," Jon said, disregarding everything she'd said, knowing she'd be thankful he didn't ask about the veil and Rickon... he was a sore subject. "Join me?"

She nodded. "Of course, my King."

Come nightfall, Talisa let herself into Sansa's chambers where she knew that both sisters would be. She knew they were grieving, she grieved with them.

"Talisa," Arya said, upon noticing that she and Sansa were no longer alone. "Sit."

Sansa's eyes fell on the pregnant Queen's bump. "Any day now, my Queen."

"Yes," Talisa said. "Sadly, the excitement is not quite present. When will you hold a vigil for Prince Rickon?"

"Oh, Gods," Sansa muttered, pouring herself a drink but it was snatched away from her by Arya.

The younger woman sent her sister a scowl. "Has Lord Tyrion been teaching you how to drink your sorrows down?"

"I know you mourn but your daughter asks for her mother," Talisa said softly, sending Arya a warning look. "Would you let your child be without a mother?"

Sansa sighed. "Long ago, I believed that Rickon was already dead. I'd cried for him then. Then, when I learnt he was alive but was in Ramsay's clutches, I had lost all hope because Ramsay was a sick bastard. I was ready to believe that we'd already lost Rickon but we didn't. Jon saved him but now... he can't be saved. And we've lost him all over again. He's truly gone for good. Why did we let ourselves be settled in the calm before the storm?"

"You must be strong, Sansa," Talisa told her firmly, taking her hand. "There are still five of you left. Make it all count. Don't let his sacrifice be in vain."

"The coronation takes place in a moonturn," Arya began. "You will give birth any day and the twins will turn one before then - we must be strong. We have to move on."

...

The next morn, Ygritte arose from her sleep, turning to see Jon still asleep. She frowned because she knew she was going to have to wake him up to sort out the issue with his mother.

"Jon?" She called out, shaking his arm.

His eyes slowly opened, landing on her with a sad smile. "Best sleep I've had in ages."

"Because it's not in a field full of shit?" She asked lightly.

"Exactly," he replied. "But because I'm back with you."

She kissed his lips, leaning her head against his after. "There's something I have to tell you."

"What is it?" Jon asked, sitting up. He watched as she began to trace circles over the scars on his chest, halting her actions to kiss her hand. "Tell me."

"When you were away, we found a few spies and dealt with them all except one," she said. "Before I tell you who, I need you to promise me you won't march down there so soon. You'll need to think hard about this first."

Jon was becoming slightly alarmed but he promised her. "Fine. Tell me."

"Septa Lemore - only, she isn't truly a septa nor is she called Lemore. Jon, she is your mother Ashara."

The world began to spin and he felt breathless and faint. He searched his wife's eyes for any trace that this was all false but they held remorse and honesty.

"Where is she?" He asked quietly.

"She was in a cell but before you returned, I had her moved to her chambers to prevent questions. She is guarded by Tormund and we treat her well. Ned and I put her on trial and she confessed, Jon," Ygritte replied, bringing him to her chest. "I'm sorry."

"Take me to her," he said, pulling away from her. "And fetch Ned."

"Of course, your Grace." Ygritte nodded. "Get dressed, we will see the babes first and _then_ we can see her."

"I don't want to waste any time," he replied, getting out of their bed to get dressed. "I... I need to know everything and why. Better yet, fetch my siblings too."

Ygritte raised an eyebrow. "Am I your wife or fetching girl?"

"You're my everything, of course," Jon said, leaning down to kiss her but she pulled away, making him sigh. "I will make it up to you."

"You never do," she snapped, getting out of bed herself. "I _will_ fetch all that you request upon me to call but that will be the last time you treat me like a servant."

"Ygritte-"

"No," she cut him off. "I know Rickon was important to all of you but everything seems to be all about you Starks. We all answer to your biddings and we do not get thanked. I tried to protect your home, I'm sorry that you returned to see half of it burnt to ashes but I am one woman. I am not made for this life, I'm a Wildling. I wish that I could return beyond the Wall like the others - I'm no queen."

Jon didn't dare answer her, she was upset and clearly in distress and he was tired. Gods, he was tired. So tired, he could sleep and pretend that the last year never happened.

Silently, they both got dressed and left their chambers to see Robb step out of his. He regarded them carefully, sensing the tension.

"Breaking fast, yet?" He asked. "I've convinced Talisa to remain in bed - she must not stress herself any more than needs be so if you'd both join a lonely husband to eat-"

"My mother was imprisoned," Jon cut him off.

Robb was taken back, shocked and confused. "M-Mother? She's _dead_. We saw her die in the sea. Gone."

"Apparently not," his half-brother replied. "Septa Lemore - a woman who is truly Ashara Dayne."

Realisation dawned in Robb's eyes as he realised that the woman spoke rather cryptically to them. About either brother or their father and she seemed to have an underlying despisement for Eddard Stark which seemed to be questionable.

"Ned knows," Ygritte explained. "We both questioned her and put her on trial. We didn't want you to know until you returned. Jon wishes to see her now."

"Have her sent to the Great Hall," he told his goodsister, receiving a deathly glare which she also gave to her husband. "We will get to the bottom of this. This is probably false."

"It's true," Ygritte snapped. "She admitted it. Now, let me go and get all the bloody people of the North for you before I lose my temper," she said, walking away

Robb turned to his brother. "She's a wild one."

"Hmm," Jon replied. "She is, indeed."

...

Ygritte didn't get all the bloody people of the North but she did get Ned, Davos and the Stark siblings, having Tormund to walk Ashara to stand in front of them.

The Hand of the Kings stood by Bran behind the Head Table with Ned sitting beside Jon.

"Before anyone says something, I have to confess," Bran began. "I knew."

He flinched when he saw Jon's hurt eyes turn to him, sighing before looking back at the woman. Bran glanced down - he should have told him. It wasn't his place to but he should have made it so.

"I have no words..." Jon mumbled.

Ashara swallowed deeply, bringing a shaky hand to her mouth in shock and despair. She could see the betrayal in her son's eyes. She knew he had many questions but he dare not speak them. She didn't have all the answers anyway.

"Do you want to tell him your sins or shall I?" Ned asked, snarkiness directed at her. " _Cousin Ashara_? You must have longed for the day you'd be reunited with us but now there is no going back."

"What did she say?" Jon finally asked. "You said she was a spy."

"I caught her conspiring with a Lannister spy," Ygritte called out, startling him. He had forgotten that she was even there, leaning her back against the wall by the doors. "She had plans for your father's legitimate children to be killed. That you and Ned would remain alive. She made a deal."

Ned nodded. "She wanted to spite your dead father. Make a man suffer even though he was dead and buried. She couldn't hurt him so she thought she could hurt the children who stole him and his son from her in her eyes."

"Jealousy," Sansa said quietly, everyone's eyes falling on her. Her eyes remained looking at her folded hands as she shook her head. "Jealousy makes people do mad things. Love makes people do mad things. A woman who had everything taken from her... sold her soul to take back what she lost. Family."

"Well, it doesn't matter since she betrayed Jon," Ned announced. "Didn't you, cousin? Condemned the Winter Throne, your son and his half-brother. Have Euron Greyjoy's men know _exactly_ where their babes sleep so they could set wildfire on them. You'd have your own grandchildren and their cousins killed to fill your broken heart."

The Starks were horrified at the thought of any child being taken to death by the green flames. It further set their minds on a suitable punishment. Well, Robb at least as Jon was still taking it all in.

"You sick monster," Arya breathed out, her hands pressing against her womb where her unborn child was in. "Your reasons are not justified to be a kinslayer."

"Do what you please with me," Ashara breathed out. "I've accepted my fate since the day Ned took you from me," she told Jon.

"I... I can't decide now. This is all happening very quickly," Jon said. "I don't know what to say or what to do."

"Kill her, cut her head off, burn her..." Arya listed. "She does not deserve to breathe."

Rob turned to Jon. "I will agree with you, no matter what. Do what you think is right."

"She must remain imprisoned in her chambers. She... She's still my mother and I have questions that need to be answered," Jon replied.

"Seven Hells," Arya muttered. "Jon, she literally confessed to wanting you and your children dead. You are going to let her live?"

"Cousin Jon!" Ned breathed out, also surprised at his decision.

Bran nodded. "I agree. Jon, I don't want you to regret this and you should listen especially if _I_ agree with killing _someone_. I know Cersei is dead but we still have enemies we don't know of yet. As we know, spies are everywhere, some may work for the unknown. We can't take any chances."

"We can't take any chances," Arya repeated her younger brother's words, silently thanking her younger brother for the vote of confidence. "If you're unsure, have someone else do it - me. I can do it."

"My decision is final," Jon told his younger siblings and cousin. "She lives and should any of you touch her..."

Arya scowled as Bran and Ned shook their heads. They strongly agreed and they knew that it would probably bite them in the arses. But alas, they remained silent.

"Take her to her chambers. Have it guarded at all times," Jon told Tormund. "That's all."

Tormund sighed heavily but gestured for Ashara to walk, Ygritte glaring at the woman when she went by her. If she was a wolf, she would have bitten her head off by now. Ashara was lucky Ygritte didn't know how to warg.

"You're making a mistake," Sansa spoke up, drawing a circle on the table. She seemed to agree with their younger siblings and Ned. "But I understand where you're coming from more than the rest of us. You have unanswered questions, you need them before you can truly let her go. Just don't be a fool and open your heart for her - she'd toy with it. Women like her do." She stood up. "If we're done here, may I be excused?"

"To drink?" Arya snarkily asked.

"You may," Robb said, sending a warning glance towards Arya. Once Sansa had left, he turned back to the younger woman. "I'll have the guards clean her room of any wine or ale. And are we all in agreement that we will hold a vigil for..." He took a sharp breath. "Rickon this night with Lady Mormont?"

"I'd forgotten about her," Bran said with a sad sigh. "How does she fare?"

Robb shrugged. "Lady Mormont puts on a strong face. We agreed for them to be wedded when they were of age."

"Hmm, she must feel terrible. I'll see you all this night then," Arya said, getting up. But before she could go, a hand stopped her.

Robb looked up at her. "It's obvious," he said, glancing at her stomach. "Very much so. I'm sorry Gendry does not wish to speak with you. If you need anything..."

"We're here," Jon finished Robb's unspoken words. "Congratulations."

Arya felt her throat close up and she gave them all a quick nod, leaving as quickly as she could. If it wasn't for Sarella and Elia bumping into her, her tears would have fallen.

"Watch where you're going," she snapped.

"My Princess, we're sorry," Elia said, blushing furiously as she bowed her head.

Sarella was the more confident sister and she said, "We're sorry about your brother. Prince Rickon was a good man. He was _valiant_."

"Don't speak about my brother," Arya growled. "Don't even whisper his name."

"My Princess," Elia began to say but Arya cut her off.

"He was a _boy_!" Arya cried out. "And I'll never see him again," she sobbed. "Now, my husband won't even dare speak to me because I killed the mother he never even knew. We were so happy... Everything was finally good again..." Gods, she cursed the emotions her pregnancy was causing her.

Elia and Sarella shared nervous glances. The younger sister took Arya's left side as Sarella took the Princess' right. Gently, they began to walk her to her chambers.

"You're not alone, Princess Arya," Elia said softly. "Everyone needs a shoulder to cry on."

"Even assassins," Sarella said lightly.

...

Jon knocked on the door and waited patiently until he was granted access. He would never intrude on someone's privacy. King or not.

"Come in," the male voice called out.

Entering the chambers, Jon wasn't surprised to see empty goblets of wine on the table. He wasn't surprised to see the chambers' temporary owner's clothes in disarray too.

"Gendry, we need to talk," Jon said.

Gendry looked up. "Word reaches everywhere really quickly, Your Grace. You were reunited with your birth mother as well. She is also a horrible person."

"Aye but I'm not here for me or even you. I'm here for my sister. My sister, Arya, who has your babe growing inside her," Jon replied. "You can't blame her for something long since agreed on. Cersei was always going to die regardless of what truths were said. I regret that we didn't find out before Arya cut her throat. Mayhaps, you would have changed her - have the chance to know her beneath the madness. She loved you."

"How do you know that?" Gendry asked, sipping his wine.

Jon smiled sadly. "I'm a parent. I can see when another parent loves their child. Just like I _know_ you would love yours. You love Arya and who she is, there is no question about that. Do not blame her. Don't blame her for Cersei's sins. Cersei made her peace, now make yours with Arya."

"Look at us," Gendry croaked out. "The Bastard of Winterfell and the Bastard of Flea Bottom who became the King in the North and the Prince of the Iron Throne. The gods we served fucked us. Gave us mothers who'd rather have blood drawn than peace. We both could have lived very different lives."

Jon nodded. "Aye, we could have. I could have been raised in Dorne and you, the eldest heir and Crown Prince to the Iron Throne but, you know what? I would never want anything to be different."

A knock on the door drew their attention towards it and Ned popped his head into the chambers, giving the men a sad smile.

"Heard wine was on offer," the blonde said. "So, I thought you'd want something that actually tastes decent."

Slipping into the room, he revealed a bottle of Dornish Wine. The other men wondered how many bottles that man had and how they hadn't run out ages ago.

They didn't complain when Ned poured them goblets full.

"I'm in love," Ned confessed, sitting down.

"Is that so?" Gendry asked, intrigued.

Ned smirked, nodding as he turned to face Gendry. "I'm in love with your sister."

Gendry almost spat his wine out as he turned to the blonde man in shock. Even Jon seemed to be surprised but he was more amused than angry.

"You mean, Mya? As in my sister, Mya? Mya Stone?" Gendry asked.

"Yes, and I've come to ask you _both_ for her hand in marriage. We have a future. Birth, funerals... well, I decided a wedding was in order to lift our spirits. If we were to marry, she would be able to visit you and your brother more frequently from Dorne. It's a plausible choice," Ned replied.

Jon turned to Gendry. "Well?"

"I want her to be happy and if that is with you, then I accept," Gendry said.

"Then I bless the marriage too." Jon smiled. "I hope she accepts when you ask her."

"Me too," Ned beamed. "She deserves the best and I want to give that to her."

"Well, we should start moving on. The time for grieving will end tomorrow and the time to rebuild and lead will begin," Jon said.

Ned grinned. "I'll drink to that."

...

Meera and Bran sat down before the Weirwood Tree, their hands gripped tightly together as they finished praying.

It had been a long year for all of them and all they could wish for is peace.

Opening their eyes, they shared sad smiles, kissing each other softly before standing up.

"My father wishes to give Greywater Watch to me now so he can become a Wintersguard," she confessed. "We argued but he is intent on serving your brothers - says it's his duty and promise to your father. If I didn't know, I would have believed he had Greensight too."

"Same here, but he hasn't got it. Mayhaps, vivid dreams. Anyway, we have suffered losses, great ones," Bran agreed. "I don't believe my brothers would mind the request."

Meera nodded. "My father is a fighter. He was never one to just sit around idly and watch others work. Where does that leave us?"

"We will marry, unite Moat Cailin and your castle then spend our remaining days at Greywater Watch," Bran replied. "We will have children and tell them about their lost uncles, Jojen and Rickon. We will find happiness."

"I want nothing more than that, my love," she said, kissing him. "Jojen and Rickon will _never_ be forgotten."

Bran sighed sadly. "Speaking of my little brother, I must see how Lady Lyanna fares. She's taken to wearing black."

"Express my condolences," Meera told him. "To her, to your siblings and the rest of your family."

"I will. Thank you," Bran said, kissing her. "Thank you for being with me, for supporting me."

"What are true loves for?" Meera replied, smiling.

...

Jon met his wife in their children's chambers. He couldn't believe how much they'd grown since he last saw them. In two weeks, they'd have their first nameday.

He couldn't believe they would be one very soon. He was very excited to see them turn one. His beautiful children.

"Ygritte?" He called his wife, going over to stand behind her as she watched their children sleep.

"I want to go home," she said quietly. "Back beyond the Wall or what's left of it, Jon."

Jon knew that this was coming. Half of their people were wary of her, the other half held her in high regard. They had witnessed her fight beside the Kings against the White Walkers and Battle of the Bastards but that didn't take away the fact that she was a Free Folk.

The same Free Folk who were banished from civilisation many years ago. Some people didn't even like that Tormund and Warwick were allowed to be in the Wintersguard but as the people in the North did, they held their tongues. The people in the South weren't as forgiving.

"Don't leave me, Ygritte..." Jon sighed. "We've just started the rest of our lives."

Turning to face him, she shook her head. "Come with me and we will take the children. Just for a while - before the coronation. I want to be _me_ again."

"I can't," he whispered. "As much as I want to leave it all and be with you, I can't."

"I don't want to resent you as time goes on, Jon," Ygritte said, her voice breaking. "I will go, with or without you. Just know that I'm not asking you to choose-"

"Like you did all those years ago with the Night's Watch and you?" Jon asked her. "It seems very much like you asking me to choose again. Even for a moonturn because a moonturn will turn into two and then two will turn into forever. I won't hold you against your will, I love you. You know that."

"Is that why you chose the Crows over me all those years ago? Because you loved me?" Ygritte asked him.

Jon recoiled in hurt. "That is the past, Ygritte. You can't use that against me. We're here now, together and I _love_ you."

Tears slipped down Ygritte's cheeks and she finally nodded, replying, "We will leave in two days and I will return and stand by your side as you are crowned King of the Winter Throne with Robb but our marriage will never be the same. I hate to be selfish but you never put me first, nor our babes," she said, smiling sadly. "I don't care that you don't but it hurts because you're the King and what you say goes. Winterfell will never be my home but I will play my duty as your wife."

"No, I don't want you to pretend you're happy when you are clearly not!" Jon cried out, pulling her to his chest. "I always thought you'd be happy if we were together but this is more than that. As well as love, you need somewhere that you feel safe in. You don't feel safe here."

"Not even with all these guards outside," she admitted. "It's not that I don't feel safe, I don't feel... It's not my home. I walk around these halls and I feel like I can't _breathe_. Beyond the Wall, I was free. Here, I'm caged in..."

"Ygritte, please..."

"I'm taking the babes with me, we'll leave in two days," she said breathlessly, tears running down her cheeks. "I can't do this any more."

...

The Lady of Bear Island stalked through the paths of the Peace Garden, Jorah following her protectively.

She wore black, her eyes were red with tears. Her temper was even more volatile than usual with even one steely glare and no words said. Her heart had been taken and now, there was no way of ever getting it back.

She would never love anyone else as much as she loved Prince Rickon Stark or _Ser_ Rickon Stark as he very much so wanted to be.

"We were going to have Peace Gardens built at Bear Island," she mumbled under her breath. "With beautiful ponds, by some lakes and mayhaps, the sea..."

"A beautiful vision, my Lady," Jorah replied.

Suddenly, she halted. "Since my engagement has taken a turn for the worse, I will offer your services to our Kings, cousin," she said to Jorah. "I'll request that you become a member of the Wintersguard - your days are numbered if you sit around doing nothing all day with me at Bear Island. You deserve somewhat of a life."

"No, cousin. I should remain by your side. I can't leave you while you grieve," Jorah replied.

Lyanna shook her head dismissively. "A Southern House, the remaining son is of my age - it won't be the same as being married to someone you love but I need a suitor now that..." She trailed off, her eyes watering. "Lord Jaspyr Loveden, we will speak with him and the Kings soon. Speaking of the Kings, they invited me to hold vigil with them and their siblings for Rickon."

"Will you go?" Jorah asked her.

She nodded. "Yes, of course. I loved him. Some may say that we were too young but we both saw something in each other that I can't put into words. He wanted many children and I was excited that our future would be fruitful and happy. I can't lose any more people!" She sobbed. "My father, my mother, Uncle..."

"Oh, Lyanna..." Jorah cooed, bringing her to his chest tightly. "I'm not going. This is why I don't want to join the Wintersguard."

"But you'll be great there," his little cousin said, her words muffled by his chest.

He laughed, almost bellowing. "I know, I would be. I could probably put down the men and woman remaining easily! But if you hurt, my heart is at our home - Bear Island. We are the last bears, we stick together."

"Promise me?" Lyanna looked up. She sounded and looked so much like the child she was. Years of her heart and soul hardening to bear the title of Lady Mormont of Bear Island was broken down, to a scared, grieving child.

"I promise, Lyanna. Gods, I promise you." Jorah kissed her head.

...

The present members of the Small Council rose as Robb and Jon entered before taking their seats when the Kings sat down. It was a difficult meeting, one they wished not to have but they'd lost good men and women.

Howland Reed and Jaime Lannister were led in by Tormund who wished them somewhat of a friendly 'good luck' before giving the Kings a firm nod and leaving.

Arya wondered what that meant and she could see that Bran wondered too as he had stepped in on behalf of Sansa. Their sister had refused to attend upon learning her brothers cleared her room of the only thing mending her grieving heart. She had decided to spend time with Little Cat and Talisa instead. Not that spending time with her daughter was less important than the alcohol comforting her.

"First, I'd like to express my sincere condolences to Princess Yara over Theon's death personally," Robb said.

Jon nodded. "I heard he died protecting my wife. I'm so sorry."

Yara remained silent, tears springing to her eyes but she sent them a grateful smile. She barely got the chance to know her brother but she was glad he had the Starks as foster siblings.

"As you know," Jon shakily said. "With Theon's death, his position was left unfilled but we had Princess Yara take on that position as our new Mistress of Ships and Lady Commander of the Iron fleet."

No one could be bothered to celebrate but they sent polite and congratulations over to the woman. Again, she remained silent, replying with thankful nods and smiles.

"Next order of business," Robb continued. "We lost two good men of the Wintersguard, Ser Poderick Payne and Ser Warrick Danehood. Their lives will never be forgotten and may they rest in peace. In their place, Jon and I have appointed Ser Jaime Lannister..."

Brienne looked up in shock, her eyes falling onto Jaime who gave her a small smile before the smile disappeared. She couldn't believe they trusted him enough after all the threats Arya told him. Even Arya was surprised but she kept silent.

"And Lord Howland Reed of Greywater Watch," Robb finished. "Lord Reed denounces his title as Lord of Greywater Watch and his daughter, Lady Meera Reed is the new Lady of Greywater Watch."

"Your Graces," Brienne began. "Before you carry on, I wish to step down as Lady Commander."

"What? Why?" Jon asked, sharing an alarmed glance with Robb.

Brienne smiled sadly. "I'm afraid, I won't be able to get over Prince Rickon's death so easily. I taught him many things and I blame myself that he chose to return into the Red Keep."

"Don't be absurd," Tyrion said. "You can't blame yourself. Forgive me for speaking out but you cannot. Prince Rickon was but a man and a Knight of the Wintersguard. He made his decision, _sister_."

Brienne was touched by Tyrion's words but she couldn't help but feel guilty for inspiring the boy so much. The Kings had said so, the boy learnt his strength from her.

"Brienne, you can't step down. You set an example for many girls and women in the world," Jaime told her, a proud smile on his face. "Even for the boys and men just like Prince Rickon. Continue in his honour."

"Lord Tyrion and Ser Jaime have valid points," Jon told her. "We'd love it if you'd remained as Lady Commander."

She shook her head. "I can't, I sincerely apologise. Especially as one day, I will inherit my father's lands and marry Ser Jaime. It is better if I quit while I am ahead."

"If it is your final say then, of course. We won't force you to remain as Lady Commander," Robb replied. "In that case, we require a new person to fill that position - Lord Reed?"

Howland turned to the Kings before him, a small smile on his face. "It would be my honour to become Lord Commander of the Wintersguard, Your Graces. You both remind me so much of your father who I fought beside all those years ago. It truly is an honour to serve his sons who want nothing more than a better place for all to live in."

"Thank you, Lord Reed," Jon said. "Now, the final order of business. A long time ago, Robb and I found two Thrones of Winter and Winter Crowns made by our ancestor, the King Who Knelt, Torrhen Stark and his wife, Lydia Stark. To begin the reign of the Winter Throne, the Thrones of Winter will replace the Valyrian Iron Throne forever more."

"Well, I'll be shocked," Tyrion said, wide-eyed. "You can't have Winter Kings without the fitting thrones, can you?"

"No," Arya replied. "Now, what about the first ever tourney we will host? Don't think because I am with child, I've forgotten about the tournies. Everyone from the South, East, West and North are here so it is the _perfect_ time to show everyone that even though we've lost a wolf, we still survive."

"She's right," Robb admitted. "We must let everyone know that we are still strong and formidable. We're united and the time for a better dynasty starts _now_."

...

By night, the remaining five Stark siblings and Lyanna Mormont entered the crypts, Tormund and Ackerly standing vigilantly outside.

"It's scary here," Lyanna said quietly as Robb and Jon grabbed torches and led everyone past the many Stark ancestors. Her eyes watered when her hand connected with the figurine inside her pocket that Rickon had given to her, promising to retrieve it when he returned.

 _"She's scary, like me,"_ she had jested to her future betrothed.

His eyes as blue as the sea and sky inspected the craftsmanship of the figurine before they laid on her. _"Scary Bear... I like it. But you don't scare me."_

His words will forever ring in her ears, she will never wear anything other than the black clothes which reflected on her broken heart.

She should have begged him not to go but his loyalty to his brothers proved too great. A boy who grew up admiring his older brothers had a chance to prove his worth to them but at the cost of his life.

"It's not scary to us," Arya said softly, drawing the young girl from her thoughts. "It's family."

Lyanna nodded, continuing to walk beside the Stark Princesses behind Bran, Jon and Robb. She felt uncomfortable but she was glad to be a part of the making of their brother's shrine.

"Do you wish to say a prayer?" Sansa asked the young Lady. "It doesn't have to be long, any length is fine."

"No, thank you," Lyanna replied. "I'd leave that to the Kings."

They finally got to the place they would dedicate for Rickon, the place Bran was once buried. Right beside Benjen Stark, the Lone Wolf's remains.

Taking a moment to take it all in that Rickon was gone, the Starks and Lyanna stood in silence.

Nothing will ever be the same again.

It must have been hours that they all remained in the crypts, wondering where it all went wrong, as when they finally left, it was early in the morn.

"King Robb?" Mya called out, running towards them. "Your Grace, Queen Talisa is giving birth!"

* * *

 **Notes for this chapter:**

 **(1) Rickon joins his siblings and they confront Cersei with truths revealed and many repercussions.**

 **(2) The siblings react differently to recent events as Arya and Gendry confront each other, the revelation of Arya's pregnancy being found out. Leading to Arya's marriage to Gendry being threatened.**

 **(3) The family return to Winterfell but the emotions from recent events hit each member of the family.**

 **(4) Jon finds out about Ashara and he and Robb listen to Ygritte and Ned about the woman's misdoings. Jon then decides to let his mother live as he needs answers for his questions much to the disapproval of Ned, Arya, Bran and Sansa.**

 **(5) Jon and Ygritte's marriage is strained and she makes the decision to leave him shortly before she grows to resent him.**

 **(6) Ned's secret woman is revealed to be Mya Stone.**

 **(7) Jaime Lannister and Howland Reed are the new Knights of the Wintersguard with Brienne Tarth stepping down as Lady Commander. Lord Reed is the new Lord Commander of the Wintersguard.**

 **(8) A funeral is held privately for Rickon with a brokenhearted Lyanna Mormont present. After, Robb gets a surprise when he learns that Talisa is in labour.**


	55. Chapter 55

**Replies to reviews:**

 **DarylDixon'sLover [chapter 54]: It won't get that far ;)**

 **BigWilly526 [chapter 54]: Sadly, true. At this point, ideas were mainly for the sequel so chapter 54 is more or less a filler, a long one, chapter. We just needed a heavy blow against the Starks.**

 **Wright [chapter 54]: They will acknowledge their deaths in a scene coming up. Ygritte is torn in her decision, she loves Jon dearly and she needs some time to think about the next steps. She won't get that far ;) And true! But for Gendry, it feels like he has lost that maternal link all over again and he doesn't know how to process it but the wake-up call from Jon should have an effect. I certainly don't care about Cersei. I love the actress but the character can burn in hell lol. Lyanna has lost so much, people seem to forget that she's a child at the end of the day, I thought showing her slight weakness to Jorah was needed. Ned and Mya were of end game material even though we haven't had a look into their relationship, haha. It also makes sense since Dorne and Storm's End are pretty close so she won't feel alone if she got with Ned. Ned and Sansa were never going to be a thing and I think having it confirmed that he and Jon are cousins, she sees Ned in a different light - like a best friend/cousin and he sees that in her too. Sadly no, he is just nothingness. I'm in tears even thinking about how there could be a twist but unlike his brothers, Rickon doesn't have a body to come back to. There's nothing the 3ER nor Lord of Light can do for him. Going to miss our Little Lord - innocent and adorable.**

 **daspeedforce [chapter 54]: True but she hoped her love for him since they were 15-17, forgot which age lol, would prove strong. At first, she was happy at Winterfell, liking that she could train the next generation of female fighters but after her traumatic ordeal with Euron and Theon, she feels like she failed Jon so she isn't made out to be his wife. She needs someone to see it from her view and in this chapter, we will see if they do. Baby Benjen and Lydia must stay at Winterfell regardless as new threats can arise so no, she won't be able to take them beyond the Wall as that is the Crown Prince and Winterfell's Princess. They need proper protection.**

 **Anime Princess [chapter 54]: Unlike Ned, Ygritte tells Jon she is taking the twins. Glad you spotted the symmetry! As it has happened before, this time the Starks will know how to deal with it better. Ygritte will never go as far as kidnapping her own children from their father who could protect them far more better than she could. Especially as he has the power to call upon Houses to look for her. It won't get that far with the hostility though but there is an unposted chapter called 'what if' which makes their marriage slightly more hostile over her recent confession. But I've scrapped that, we already have a few hurt relationships, we don't need more. Ygritte was fine with being Queen and she enjoyed the lifestyle but after recent events with Euron and Theon, she feels guilt that Theon died for her and then she couldn't protect Winterfell. To her, she isn't being selfish for wanting her husband to put her and their children first as opposed to his siblings and the Seven Kingdoms but even though she has accepted that fact, she is selfish for wanting to leave in the first place even if for a month or so. Exactly, she would break his heart. He hasn't had the best of relationships with his children, having missed out on a lot of their lives before and after they were born (he returned from visiting Dany with Robb when they were three months old and with recent events, with them turning one very soon) so he will feel upset that she is taking them for a while where he doesn't get to see them grow.**

 **Greyandmint [chapter 54]: You will see what happens next below :)**

 ***I have no idea about coronations and how they work and I'm not about to binge watch GoT again with all this studying I have to do so, you'll have to make do with the vagueness. Enjoy!***

 **Hope you enjoy the final chapter! It's been a long journey made within just over three months and I've had fun! The sequel probably won't be up until next week because things at university right now are hectic as hell. Thank you all for the support and the advice and the chapters you contributed in. Now without further ado, here is where the Kings in the North say goodbye for the Kings of Winter to say hello.**

* * *

Through the halls of the castle, screams of labour were heard. Inside the chambers, they came from, Grand Maester Lorin and handmaidens encouraged Talisa.

In all honesty, she was terrified. She never got this far with the first pregnancy, that had been taken away from her. Now, she wasn't allowed to have Robb with her. Or was she?

But he was the King. Were Kings allowed to bear witness to childbirth? She couldn't remember or she didn't know.

"I want my husband," she said to Lorin. "You're a man and you are here!"

"He is allowed to be in here," Lorin confirmed. "He's the King."

"Then, why isn't he in here?" Talisa moaned.

Lorin's lips curled into a small smile. "He is very frantic outside. I'm afraid he is in no position to calm you through this."

"Tell him to get over it and get me through this," she snapped.

The Grand Maester let out a laugh, instructing a handmaiden to inform one of the Princesses to tell their brother to get over his emotions. The Volantian Queen needed her husband.

"So, are we expecting a little prince or a princess?" Lorin asked her. "What did Prince Bran say?"

Talisa let out a faint smile, the sweat dripping down from her forehead as she replied, "A prince. We have a name very fitting for him."

"Very well, my Queen. You will need to start pushing soon."

"I can't, not without Robb."

"Don't worry, His Grace will be here before you do," Lorin promised her. "Let all your fears leave your mind, you are strong."

Talisa nodded. "I am strong," she said. "I can do this."

After a while, Robb finally entered, taking his place by her side on the bed. He kissed her head and took a cloth from one of the handmaidens, beginning to wipe the sweat from his wife's head.

"Sorry, I took a while," he said into her ear.

"The next time you do, I won't be so forgiving," his wife replied lightly. "They said you were frantic outside."

"Jon set me right," he told her. "Although he missed his own children's births, he didn't want me to miss our own child's birth. I'm calm now, don't you worry and soon we will have our son in our arms."

Talisa leant up and kissed him. "I think I need to push," she whispered. "I feel him coming."

Lorin looked up, nodding. "It's time."

...

Ygritte let herself into Sansa's chambers where Arya was sat on the ground playing with the twins and Little Cat. Sansa occupied herself by stitching a dress of some kind.

"This is where you ladies disappeared off to, whilst our goodsister screams the castle down," Ygritte said earning a laugh from Arya. Even Sansa cracked a smile.

She took a seat on the ground, handing a toy over to Lydia with a bright smile.

"Jon told us," Sansa suddenly said, halting her stitching. "About you wanting to go."

Ygritte sighed heavily. "I just need some time. I'll be back."

"You'd let him miss his children's first nameday?" Sansa retorted. "You can't be selfish, Ygritte."

Arya nodded. "I understand where you're coming from but you are a queen. Your husband and his brother rule over the _Seven Kingdoms_. You can't just decide to up and leave."

"Glad to know what you both think about that," Ygritte mumbled.

"It's how things happen over the Wall," Arya said. "A woman leaves her home to go and marry some rich noble across the realms. A wife gives up her life for her husband. Sad but true and when Gendry forgives me and stops being an arse, we will go to the Stormlands with our babe. I will leave the home I've known all my life, done it before."

"Hmm," Ygritte replied. "You're right."

"We are," Sansa said. "I'm sorry you feel this way but Jon needs you more now than ever."

Ygritte didn't reply, taking to bringing her children closer to her frame. She kissed both of their heads and smiled when they giggled at her in response. She couldn't believe how big they had got and now they will be one in less than two weeks.

"Deal with it, Ygritte. You love Jon so banish all thoughts of leaving," Arya told her. "You belong in Winterfell."

"Winterfell is your home and we're your family," Sansa added. "Now, do you think Lydia will love this as a nameday present?" She asked, lifting up the dress she was stitching.

Ygritte beamed. "It's beautiful. The furs are really fitting for her."

Sansa smiled, standing up to join them on the floor. "I took some inspiration from the Free Folk around. Just so she doesn't lose her connection to her maternal side."

"Thank you. I will think long and hard about this," the older woman replied. "You both are right - I am the problem, not Jon. I just need to think about where we stand."

"Good. I will get started on a matching item of clothing for Baby Benjen and-" Sansa was cut off by Arya.

"I believe our new nephew has arrived," Arya said, noticing the lack of screams of labour and in its place, loud wailing.

"You know what that means?" Sansa asked the little children. "You have a new cousin!"

...

Outside in the courtyard, the Knights of the Wintersguard - old and new alike - stood in a circle, their swords directed to the fire raging before them in the pit.

"Today we stand here to remember our fallen Knights. Ser Poderick Payne, Ser Warrick Danehood and Prince Rickon Stark," Brienne called out. "Ser Poderick used to be my squire, he was a very good squire and under my guidance, a very good Knight."

Jaime nodded. "He was. A brave man to the end and he learnt a lot which built him for the better."

His betrothed smiled gratefully at his way before continuing with, "Indeed he was. Ser Warrick... well, Ser Tormund do you mind?"

"Not at all," Tormund replied, heaviness in his voice. "Danehood and I lived beyond the Wall for many years. A man to be trusted, he never asked second questions and did as told. He had the heart and strength of a mammoth - I swore he could warg. Cunt never did reveal if he could." The man smiled sadly. "He was a good lad. That's all."

"Thank you," Brienne gave him a smile. "And finally, last but not forgotten... Prince Rickon Stark."

"May I say a few words?" Jaime asked.

Brienne nodded. "Of course."

"I didn't know Prince Rickon well enough as I knew his siblings," Jaime began. "But he was the youngest Kingsguard appointed in History and words gets by fairly quickly. It was hard to ignore the fact that a boy not even thirteen could fight. I apologise, a _man_. He was braver than I could ever be at his age."

"Thank you for your words," Brienne told him, a hand on his arm to comfort her as opposed to him. "He looked up to many people but his brothers said he learnt his strength from _me_. I could never imagine having anyone look up to me after years of..." She shook her head, it wasn't about her. "Rickon was sweet and pure for this world but he was very skilled. He was the Valiant Wolf."

"The Valiant Wolf," the others chorused, raising their swords. "Shall he live on after death."

The flames of the fire roared and Brienne's eyes cast down towards it. They sprung with unshed tears but she let out a small smile. At least the boy was reunited with his parents and other deceased relatives. He was a lost soul who had been found.

He found his purpose, he found his older siblings, he found _love_ even. But with death, he found peace.

"May you have peace after death," Brienne mouthed to the flames, her hand being squeezed by Jaime's. "Sleep well, Little Lord."

She swore she heard the sound of a howl. And it wasn't from the four direwolves at the castle. It was from the skies.

Brienne didn't bother stopping nor wipe the tears which now flowed down her cheeks.

He heard their farewells.

...

He was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. The Mother from the Faith of the Seven had allowed her to have another chance to be a mother and now that her precious son was here, Talisa couldn't keep her eyes off him.

He was smaller than most babes but he made up for it with his beautiful, ginger locks which stole the hearts of the wetnurses and handmaidens. Most of all, the heart of his father. His father who Talisa had finally managed to get him to take a bath after the stressful day they had.

She had begun labour since the morn, finally giving birth by the afternoon. Now, it was the eve and not once did she leave her son's side. She couldn't bring herself to, not even for a minute.

Sansa had come and gone, expressing the same emotions when she gave birth to Little Cat. She too had not wanted the little Princess to leave her side after she was born.

Arya had also visited, cooing over the new babe before endless tears erupted from her eyes. She was upset, emotional and she hated feeling that way. Talisa had told her it was because of the pregnancy - her emotions would be all over the place. She also told the younger woman that Gendry would soon see through his silly ways and return to her.

After Arya had gone, Talisa was back to being alone with her new babe. She had dismissed the wetnurses for a few hours, hoping to spend the time to bond with her babe. This time, she won't have anyone take him away from her.

A knock on the door drew her eyes from her son briefly. Very briefly though as she called out for the person to enter.

It was Ygritte.

The Wildling stalked over to her, looking over the Volantian to see the babe fast asleep, a smile on his face.

"He's handsome," Ygritte told her goodsister.

"Thank you. He and Baby Benjen have similar features. They're both Stark through and through," Talisa replied, one of her fingers tracing her son's cheek. "We decided on Edwyle, from what Bran told us when he took Jon to his vision."

"It suits him very well," Ygritte said. "I am guessing Stark ancestors bore the name?"

Talisa beamed. "Indeed. It is very fitting for a future King as well. Prince Edwyle, First Son of King Robb First of His Name."

Ygritte sighed and left Talisa's side to sit down on the chair. She looked at the wine on the table, contemplating whether she should take a sip or not.

"I heard about your plans to leave," Talisa brought up. "Jon didn't seem happy when he came to express his congratulations earlier. Robb had to claw the information out of him."

"Doesn't anybody understand that I _will_ return? You're making it seem as if I'm going beyond the Wall forever," Ygritte replied, suddenly feeling a sprout of anger coursing through her body. "I just want to go home and feel me again before I return. Then, I can be able to be a better Queen for Jon and a better mother. Free Folk meant being _free_ , hence, the name."

Talisa frowned. "I'm sorry for bringing it up but I must ask, why must you take the babes? Their nameday is in two weeks and they really should celebrate that at their home, Winterfell."

"Then I won't take them!" Ygritte cried out. "I'm their mother, why is everyone acting as if he as their father must only have a say?"

"He's one of the Kings of the Seven Kingdoms," Talisa gently explained. "Of course his words matter more than yours."

Tears sprung to Ygritte's eyes. "I thought you of all people would have understood."

"I've known Robb just as long as you've known Jon," Talisa said. "I had time to already be a Queen and leave Volantis. We have to give up part of ourselves for the greater good."

"There's a difference though. Most would rather another Southern Queen or even one from the North but not the North where I come from. They'd take a Volantian over a Wildling. I need every doubt that I have right now in my head gone so doing this will mayhaps even save my marriage."

"Have you told Jon that?"

Ygritte nodded. "I have in other words. He doesn't understand though. I don't think he will either. I'm not going to do what his father did, I will never do that to him."

Talisa left her sleeping babe's side to sit down beside Ygritte, taking the other woman's hand and squeezing it.

"A woman, disregarding whether they are a queen or not, must sacrifice for her husband," Talisa said.

"I know that."

"Even if it means pushing your feelings to the very bottom, never to be retrieved again."

"But won't I grow to resent my husband? As Cersei resented Robert. Sansa told me about them." Ygritte frowned.

Talisa nodded. "I won't lie, that _does_ happen should your husband give you a reason to resent him. Taking up a lover, saying another woman's name in your marital bed, being abused by him... Jon is a good man, and I don't see him doing any of those horrible things to you so you won't grow to resent him. You may resent this castle but not _him_. If your love is strong enough, you will leave your Wildling life for good. Are you prepared to give that part of you up for Jon?"

The tears that laid unshed in Ygritte's eyes finally slipped down her cheeks and she nodded mutely, Talisa's grip tightening on her hand in comfort.

"Well, Sansa has already been teaching me how to speak like a Southern Lady," she replied quietly.

"Now it's time to act like a _Queen_."

Their conversation was disturbed by Tormund who let himself into the new babe's chambers.

"My Queens, forgive me for the intrusion. His Grace, King Robb requested that I personally stood guard in the new Prince's chambers. Lady Brienne takes Princess Catelyn's bedchambers and Lord Reed, the twins'," he announced.

Both Queens frowned. "Why?" They asked.

"The Kings are increasing watch on the children. Lady Ashara may still have conspirators even after the Lannister woman's death," he explained.

"They're not taking any chances," Talisa realised. "Of course."

"So," Tormund said, standing by the door. "What were yer ladies talkin' about?"

Talisa looked down at her and Ygritte's entwined hands, giving the woman a questioning glance before the Wildling nodded.

"He already has heard the brunt of most of my doubts," she told the Volantian. "It's nothin' new to him."

Talisa nodded, turning to Tormund. "Her Grace, Queen Ygritte has decided to stay and be a Queen. She's leaving her Wildling ways behind, Ser Tormund - I mean no offence. I'm sure the Wildling ways are very lovely-"

"Ah! No offence was taken, my Queen," Tormund replied. "Well, I don't blame yer, Ygritte. You are a Queen now. One of the Southerners-"

"Northerners," both women corrected, making them laugh.

"Well, you're South of the Wall," Tormund said. "Might as well act like one, it is safer for you." His face then became serious. "I too have sacrificed my home to serve our Kings. I believe Jon and King Robb can truly make a better place for us to live in - united as one. Peacefully... If that means serving them in this castle called Winterfell, I will. Over and over again. And anyway, I get to have a warm bed in a nice bedchamber with a lovely view outside. Do you have a lovely view, Ygritte?"

Ygritte laughed, nodding. "I do. Very different to beyond the Wall but it is quite beautiful, Tormund," she admitted. "And yes, the beds are warm. This castle was built atop hot springs, I've heard!"

"Then why are yer so desperate to leave back beyond that bloody Wall? It's warmer and safer here," Tormund told her.

"Stop complaining, I've already decided to stay!" Ygritte cried out. "Or else, I'll slit your throat."

Tormund smirked. "With what-"

His words were cut off by a blade at his neck and Talisa gasping in surprise. She wondered how the woman moved so quickly from the bed to the Wildling man.

"Seven Hells," the Volantian breathed out.

Ygritte laughed, putting her knife away in a concealed place in her skirts. "I've been learning from Arya. Just as she has learned from me."

"Well then, forgive me, my Queen," Tormund said, grinning. "Forgive me indeed."

...

Two weeks later, everybody found themselves busy with preparing the celebrations and feasts for Baby Benjen and Lydia's first nameday. All except Ygritte who stood in front of Rickon's shrine.

"Little Lord," she greeted. "It's your niece and nephew's first nameday. They miss you - we all do."

Something in her expected an answer but she knew she wouldn't get one. He was her brother just as much as he was the Starks'. If not by blood, through marriage and she cared for him. Taught him how to use a bow and arrow. She had hoped he'd do the same for her children.

"It hurts that you're not here. I can't call you _Little Lord_ , I can't teach you how to hunt and use your bow and arrow I got you for your twelfth nameday... These past weeks have been hard, I would admit that. You can probably hear that I speak differently, more _proper_. Like a Southerner. Only a little though. I am a Queen in training, the smallfolk like to tease me. Sansa's doing a good job with helping me..."

She trailed off, sighing heavily. She shook her head and began to walk towards the exit. She didn't think she was allowed to be there anyway. The crypts were meant for the Starks through blood only.

When she stepped out, she saw Jon and Robb speaking jovially as they watched the servants prepare for the first tourney they were hosting which would take place on their Coronation Day. Apparently, it took ages to create one.

With a champion with child, Brienne was Winterfell's only contender and Ygritte pursed her lips in thought. She hadn't heard that kings and queens couldn't compete in the tourneys.

"Your Graces," she called out, running over to them with her hands picking her skirts up. When she reached them, she dropped her skirts and released her breath. "I'd like to put my name in for your second female champion. I'm just as good as Arya, mayhaps even better than her."

Robb began to laugh. "Better than Arya?" He asked. "Are you-"

He was cut off by Ygritte who had her dagger aimed at his heart.

"I've done this many times with men who doubt me," she said. "Not that I'd cause any harm to you..." She grinned, watching the guards who drew their weapons at her. She concealed her dagger again. "I can ride a horse, engage in combat with a sword, I obviously know archery. I can learn how to do the axe-throwing, Lady Brienne said she would teach me and-"

"You can't, you're a Queen," Jon told her. "Princes can compete but not the _Queen_." He then went on to explain, "Tournies are associated with knighthood. Mayhaps Rickon would have entered."

"Arya-"

Robb winced. "Arya's a very skilled fighter and well, it was her idea. It would have been horrible if we denied her what she wanted. It's an Andal thing, Ygritte."

Ygritte rolled her eyes. "Well, you can change the rules."

"Tournies have happened for many years, it would be strange to change the rules. Although it would be a first to have a princess compete... However, Arya isn't competing. I can't believe our father thought they were _frivolous, pointless mock fighting._ "

Jon hummed under his breath. "Well, they are."

"It must be my Southern side shining through then," Robb replied, laughing. "What can I say? Arya had me convinced."

"Then, what will I do?" Ygritte asked the men.

"You will observe the events with Talisa by our sides," Jon replied. "I'm sorry."

Ygritte nodded but Jon could tell that she was annoyed, especially when she gave him a polite but false smile. She simply curtseyed as Sansa had taught her to do much to their amusement.

"I hope the preparations for our children's nameday are going well," she said. "Seems as if the tourney is taking precedence?" She liked the new word Sansa had told her, made her seem _precedent_. Was that how she could use it?

"Oh, the nameday preparations? They're going smoothly," Robb dismissed her with a wave of his hand. "Don't worry, all you have to do is turn up and smile. Or will you run away before then?"

She glared at him but before she could say something, she bit her tongue. The wolves were blunt, she would give them that. But she was still here, wasn't she? Why were they still reminding her and punishing her for wanting to be herself for a short while?

"Excuse me," she said quietly, walking off. She couldn't deny, she felt like running away.

But not to the Wall and beyond, but to the cave where she spent her first night with Jon. Which was well, beyond the Wall... So, yes she wanted to go beyond the Wall.

She hadn't thought about the cave in a long time. But she could remember how he made her felt, the taste of his lips, the feel of his touch and the water they'd been inside.

She turned around to see that they had returned to talking and laughing as if they hadn't just spoken with her mere minutes before.

She couldn't blame them, she wished she could forget herself about everything that had happened the past year.

But she couldn't because the _North remembered_. Not only that, her marriage had definitely changed.

...

"Daenerys?" Missandei breathed out, her eyes wide with wonder and awe as they laid on the item held by the Dragon Mother.

Even Daenerys was shocked. Shocked to the core as she inspected it to make sure it was real and not make-believe. She could not handle make-believe.

"Something in me was pulled back underneath the castle," she said to Missandei. "Dreams. They led me here."

She rose the lone dragon egg up into the light to inspect it more. It was blue in colour, almost like _ice_. It was beautiful and tears leaked from her eyes.

"Do you know what it would be? Girl, boy?" Missandei asked.

Daenerys shook her head. "I have no way of knowing until it hatches," she replied, her eyes not leaving the egg. "Tell the men to mine the white dragonglass which it was taken from. I've never seen anything quite like it. I will have to travel to Winterfell sooner so I can have Prince Gendry forge me some gifts for the Kings with it."

"White dragonglass armour?" Missandei suggested. "I'm sure they would adore them."

The Mother of Dragons beamed, sniffling as she nodded. "They will hopefully. Mayhaps, this egg would have hatched so that I can show them the new dragon. Prepare Drogon and Rhaegal as well."

"Of course," Missandei said, about to leave the chambers. "What happens when you have all three dragons?"

"I don't know," Daenerys replied. "Have them chained to the rocks so they can't wander and burn people."

"He will never replace Viserion, you know?" Missandei told her softly. "If that's what you're also thinking about."

Daenerys nodded. "I know. But it feels like home again, with three dragons around me."

"Home feels perfect, Dany," Missandei said. "It feels very perfect."

...

The twin's first nameday was a huge event. The babes had received many gifts which had been checked over before given to the gift pile. No one was taking any chances.

Sansa couldn't deny the uncomfortable atmosphere as she laid on the ground with the babes playing with each other.

First, the nameday babes' parents were arguing about one thing or another so everyone was nervous to speak to them about anything other than Baby Benjen and Lydia in case another argument started.

Secondly, Rickon's lack of presence was definitely felt. Sansa knew the babes didn't understand the meaning of death nor why their favourite uncle no longer came to visit them. She couldn't help but feel saddened about that.

Rickon had been excited about Little Cat's first nameday and then the twins'. He adored the babes and if he could, he would have spent all day with his nieces and nephews - new, future and current.

A tear slipped down Sansa's cheek; Rickon would never meet little Prince Edwyle nor any children any of his siblings had in the future.

"This is supposed to be a happy day; dry the tears Sansa," Arya said, looking up to see Jon and Ygritte speaking to each other under their breaths as they smiled politely at guests as Ned stood by, checking every gift given to them. "Well, sort of a happy day."

"How is it happy if Rickon's not here and Jon and Ygritte can't keep their personal matters as such?" Sansa asked.

"I don't know but we owe it to Baby Benjen and Lydia to make this the best first nameday for them," the assassin replied.

Sansa turned to her niece and nephew, noticing that Mya had joined them and played with Little Cat with Edwyle in her arm. "You are right. We should do the gifts now. That makes people happy."

Each sister picked up a twin and headed over to Jon, Ygritte and Ned. Ned seemed to be relieved that they had come as he had taken the brunt of the snide remarks the couple were making under every fake smile.

"Time for gifts already?" Ned feigned sadness. "I was getting to know the Lords and Ladies that His Grace kindly introduced me to. I never knew how many Dornish nobles wanted me to foster their sons - _me_ , the Sword of the Morning! Sadly, Starfall is one of those unreachable places and ravens rarely found their way there. Huh, I must check how that fares lately."

"Stop talking," Arya said, rolling her eyes. "The twins want their gifts _and_ their parents."

Each parent took their child from Sansa and Arya and led them towards the gift table. As soon as the little children saw the gifts for them, their eyes sparkled.

"Forgive me, I did not have time to get the children any gifts but would you mind having Dornish Wine stored for their first taste?" Ned asked.

"That is in poor taste, Ned," Jon said with a smile. "But I won't reject the offer."

"It's not y _our_ nameday, Your Grace," Ned replied, a mischevious glint in his eyes. "Might as well start hunting for the best gift which will beat all the other ones. Oh, and Arya got them knives. Something you _definitely_ shouldn't approve!"

Jon gasped as Ygritte grinned widely.

"Now _that_ is a proper first nameday gift. Thank you, Arya," Ygritte said.

Arya laughed. "You're welcome, Ygritte." And to her brother, "Close your mouth, you'll catch flies, Your Grace."

"You will be happy to know," Sansa quickly cut in, laughing. "I did not get my nephew and niece wine _or_ weapons but simply new clothing. They have the direwolf sigil in white as well as Wildling furs to represent both their parents who should be united and _not_ fighting."

Jon gave his wife an apologetic smile which she returned with a roll of her eyes. Sansa was right. Not always but sometimes she spoke the truth. When she wasn't annoying.

"Ygritte, Benjen and Lydia are both Stark and Wildling. Even though you've given up your ways for them, that doesn't mean they should lose touch of who their mother is," Sansa said before she turned to Jon. "I think you should prepare a visit beyond the Wall, show the twins the other side of their parentage."

Arya agreed. "I'd give anything for Gendry to forgive me before our babe comes - they are both stag and wolf blood and at least you both believe in the Old Gods. Bring them up together, they need you both at your best."

"I once told Arya that I was envious of your love," Sansa continued. "I said your love was beautiful. I told Ygritte it was like fire and ice - she is hot and you are cold. Don't throw that away because of your manipulation over her or your insecurities about being a queen."

"Who said anything about manipulating-" Jon was cut off by his sisters giving him a stern look.

"We're Starks - it's what we do even if it isn't our intent to do so," Arya told him. "Anyway, I'm sure the twins are wanting to open their gifts."

She hung back with Ned and Sansa as the three of them watched the family of four open gifts for the twins. They turned to Ned who blushed when Jon held up a bottle of Dornish Wine.

"Pray tell, how did that get there?!" Ned gasped, feigning innocence. "I have no idea-"

"Oh, shut up Ned!" Arya and Sansa cried out, making him laugh.

"You got me. It was for their parents anyway," he replied, winking at the sisters. "Now, who will join me in a drinking competition with King Robb?"

Both sisters couldn't help but smile.

...

Another fortnight passed and it was now the dawn of the Coronation Day. The Kings had decided to leave the official ceremony until the eve so that the first tourney they hosted was set in the morn.

"Do you have another female contender?" Arya asked her brothers as she entered their solar without knocking. "I can still compete-"

"No," Jon cut her off. "You're with child, you'll be mad to even think about putting your child in harm's way."

Robb nodded in agreement. "We do have another contender in mind so don't worry. Has Gendry spoken to you?"

Arya shook her head sadly, taking a seat at the table. "He's been busy."

"Too busy to talk to his wife?" Jon asked, wondering why his words hadn't got into the stag's head. "Well, then it's his loss. Have you heard that his sister and Ned are to be wed?"

She nodded. "Mya came to ask me for permission to accept Ned's proposal. I don't know why though."

Robb smirked. "She must have thought you and he had something. But it was Sansa he was closer to."

"Or it must have been just a courtesy," Arya snapped, rolling her eyes. "What is it with everyone putting Sansa or me with him? Yes, he's handsome but he is annoying and gets on my nerves. He's an arsehole."

"That's my cousin you're talking about," Jon jested which made her roll her eyes again. "But seriously, you and Gendry must work things out. If not for you both but for your child. Your child is the future heir to Storm's End."

"I know," Arya replied quietly. "I'll try harder but it's not me who is being so stubborn!"

"It will all work out," Robb told her just as the Kings' new squire, Devan Seaworth knocked on the open door. "Yes, Devan?"

Devan quickly bowed, his eyes set on Jon. "Lady Ashara wishes to speak with you, Your Grace."

Jon sighed heavily. It was hard keeping the _miraculous_ 'resurrection' of the Lady Ashara Dayne of Starfall a secret and many Lords and Ladies had been shocked to find out that she was alive _and_ Jon's mother. Others boasted that they knew that Eddard Stark wasn't as honourable as they kept saying he was. Quiet Wolf? Eddard was no quiet wolf, they had jested.

"About what?" Jon asked, not too willing to get up.

"She says it is between her and her son, Your Grace. I don't know, she simply requested that I call upon you," said Devan.

Jon finally relented. "Thank you, Devan. You are dismissed, go and find your parents and brothers. You may have the rest of the day off with pay."

Devan was surprised. He'd never had a day off when he was a squire for Stannis. Much less with pay. He bowed to the brothers and then their sister before hurrying off to find his family.

"That was nice of you," Arya teased her brother. "He looked like he was about to shit his breeches."

"What can I say?" Jon asked, sharing a smile with Robb. "It's a happy day."

Soon, he was sat in front of his mother, wondering why the woman wished to speak with him.

He hadn't visited her once since he ordered for her to live but be imprisoned but that was because he was scared and with his marital woes and children to think about, he couldn't make time for the turncloak before him.

"You called and I came," he said. "What do you want?"

Ashara slowly sipped the wine before her, swirling it with her tongue in her mouth before replying, "You have questions and I have the answers, my son. Ask me anything because this may be the last chance you get."

Jon paused, wondering what the undertone to her words meant. From what he knew already, she was a cryptic woman. There was always another meaning to every word she spoke.

"Why did you side with Cersei to conspire to kill my siblings?" Jon asked firstly.

Ashara gave him an incredulous look. "One night, I left my little boy in his cot. The next morning, he was gone. Years later, I hear he has not one but three brothers and two sisters with whom he is with every single day of his life until he took the Black. Let me ask you something. If your wife took your children beyond the Wall - never to be seen again for decades - would you not want to punish the person who did that, gave them a better life that you didn't even have the chance to?"

"My wife would never take my children away from me," Jon replied easily. "And aye, I would want to hurt _her_ but not the children she has that are not mine. I don't need to entertain your question because my wife is not my father."

"I was hurt, Jon... Eddard killed my big brother, the only brother I had. We already were orphans and with Arthur's death, nothing was the same. I had prepared myself to bring you and your sister, Elia, up myself when you were still in me. I had plans to have you fostered with the Martells. You were going to be the Sword of the Morning. Your future with me was _bright_. Like _dawn_."

Jon stilled, his eyes searching hers. He did wonder how his life would be if he was raised by his mother. Being fostered by Prince Doran or Prince Oberyn was not a bad idea either since the Daynes and Martells were good friends as Ashara was Elia Martell's dear friend and handmaiden. He would have been brought up with Ned, they _did_ share the same wetnurse, Willa. Ned wasn't so bad either.

"I would have had your Aunt Allyria by my side, she would have sung you songs and we would have been happy with Ned with us," she said. "Then, I lost Baby Elia and you were taken... I only saught the one thing keeping me alive - revenge and I don't regret it."

"Then why threaten the lives of your grandchildren and their cousin?" Jon asked her.

Ashara sighed heavily. "Collateral damage," she said, earning a horrified glance. But then she smiled wryly. "I jest. I _knew_ they weren't going to be there. I'm not that heartless, my boy."

"I'm not your _boy_ or your _son_ ," Jon said quietly.

"You truly are the Quiet Wolf's son," Ashara said solemnly. "Even your mannerisms - you mimic him to a point. It scares me as I genuinely thought you were him and I was seeing the ghost of the man I once fell in love with."

"I'm not my father," Jon snapped. "Everything I knew to be true about him turned out to be false. He took me and he was wrong. You returned, gave me a false name and plotted to have the only family I know killed. Both of you lost the right to call me your child. I am a man grown, I've gone long enough without a parent to know I will _never_ act the way you both did when it comes to my daughter and my son."

Ashara shook her head. "I am your mother, you get many things from me and you just don't realise it. Yes, your father never had darkness around him because you got that from _me_. People are scared to mutter the Dayne name, they think we're a mystery and they are right. The Swords of the Morning just make the darkness non-existent but I see it in your eyes, Jon. Those eyes are partly mine and they hold so much hate and pain and grief-"

"Stop."

"And they just want to destroy all that's around them," she continued on. "Yes, Cersei is gone but that doesn't mean that anyone who dares challenges the Stark name won't have their heads sliced from their necks. You lie and you manipulate and soon everyone will see this _Winter Throne_ for what it really is. The Starks' playing grounds for more blood, more submission and-"

Jon stood up, the chair making a horrible scratching noise as it was forcibly pushed back.

"You're wrong. I don't know whether you were always this horrible person because I can't believe a word you say - you lie - but I am _not_ you. I am better than you and I won't repeat the sins you and my father committed," he told her. "I thought I could get you to change so we could have a future but I was too naive. Ned, Sansa, Arya and Bran warned me."

She shrugged. "They did. I have a feeling you're going to leave our conversation now." She sipped from her goblet.

Jon didn't even reply, he just walked out, slamming the door behind him. He had long since grown without the need for a mother figure in his life. He never had one, he didn't need one now.

He had to make things right with the one person who has been there through the hard times and the bad. He had to find his wife.

...

Sansa stood up and personally saw to the person knocking on her door. Opening it, she frowned before looking down and seeing Tyrion holding a glass jug of _water_.

She scowled.

"You're no fun," she told him, letting him inside and closing the door. "Did my brothers forbid you from giving me wine?"

Tyrion winced. "I apologise, my Princess-"

"What did I tell you?" Sansa asked him, joining him at her table. "It's just _Sansa_."

"Well, _just Sansa_ ," he teased her. "Why did you send for me?"

Sansa swallowed deeply, her fingers finding the finished dress she had made for her daughter for the coronation later on. Her fingers traced over the linings.

"I want to talk to you about the night we spent together," she said quietly. "I was drunk, mourning - I'm sorry I used you... I even promised myself and my brothers that I'd never lay with a man after..."

"After Ramsay abused you?" Tyrion asked just as quietly as her words. "I figured as much and if I'm honest, I never laid with any woman since we were married."

Sansa was surprised. More so that she even poured herself a goblet full of water and downed it. Her throat felt very dry.

"So, I was your first since Shae?" She asked him. "Oh."

A ghost of a smile took over her face but it quickly went away as she sat up straighter, flinging her hair from her face.

"We're still married. I spoke to Maester Samwell and Maester Lorin for advice. I even sent a raven to Maester Wolkan who has been acting as the head maester for Castle Black in Samwell's absence," she quickly said. "As we were married under the Seven and I was married to Ramsay under the Old Gods, the rules and different ways mean that I am technically still your wife. We'd need our marriage annulled by a High Septon."

"Seven Hells!" Tyrion cried out, wishing he _did_ bring wine. "I hate to be a downer but there is no High Septon in the North and well, the Great Sept has been burnt down in King's Landing. We could try the Starry Sept-"

"I don't want our marriage annulled, Tyrion," Sansa said. "It makes sense - I have stability and that means my daughter also has that too. You're a good man and you're faithful to my House, to _my family_."

Tyrion blinked. "Well, I serve your brothers as my Kings but I surely can't allow for their dear sister to be my wife for all eternity. I care for you and Princess Catelyn but I won't prevent you for marrying for _love_."

"Who needs love when you can have good sex?" Sansa deadpanned which Tyrion was sure would have caused him to choke on air or spit out whatever liquid was in his mouth but his mouth failed him and he merely gaped.

"You jest."

"I won't deny, you're good in bed, I'll give you that," she told him. "I trust you, you're my friend."

"We must tell your brothers."

"After. They did say they're with me whatever I choose and when I'm ready. Our marriage may not be for love, Tyrion but... you make me feel safe. I promise to be a good wife to you - more willing than I was when I was fourteen-"

"You were a child!" Tyrion cried out. "You're talking madness, Sansa. Pardon my outburst but you were a child and right now, you're an untouchable woman."

Sansa raised her eyebrows. "I wasn't untouchable that night in the tent," she whispered.

"You're the... your brothers are the Kings. The Kings to whom I am their Master of Coin. Our relationship is too friendly-"

"As we are married," she cut him off. "Tyrion, it makes sense."

"Sansa..."

"Please, I need you."

In Bran's chambers, he submerged himself with the bath water. Closing his eyes, he felt the warmth and peace of the water.

Then he was pulled into a vision where he saw Sansa and Tyrion's lips meet in a soft but tentative kiss.

His sister's eyes were red and raw from tears and her hands shook as Tyrion calmed them.

"We don't have to, Sansa," Tyrion said gently, leaning his forehead against hers. "I won't do this."

"But I want you to, I need this. I _need you_." She sobbed.

So the Lannister obliged to her needs, letting himself be used so that she could dull the ache in her heart from losing Rickon.

Bran turned away but he found himself turning back and seeing something that surprised him.

His sister was _glowing_. A mixture of grey and golden light surrounded her as she laid under the covers with Tyrion's lips on hers.

"Oh gods," Bran breathed out, turning away again.

He could feel another presence in the tent and he turned around, away from the bed, to see a shining white light standing in front of the entrance.

"Who are you?" He asked.

The figure didn't speak but merely wielded a seven-pointed star prayer wheel. With one hand, the figure raised the prayer wheel towards Sansa and Tyrion.

"What are you doing?" Bran asked the figure. "Who are you?"

Then it dawned on him. He could see _her_ clearly. As clear as day, even.

The Mother. The Mother who represented mercy, peace, fertility, and childbirth. Seldom referred to as "the strength of women".

"Do you intend to give both my sisters babes?" He asked, surprised at the deity's presence. "Isn't he infertile?"

The Mother nodded but never said one word to him, waving her prayer wheel around the bed. It felt like forever but the Mother finally finished her mission and disappeared.

The moment she went, Bran was brought back into his bath and emerged from the water with a loud gasp with water spilling out of his nose and ears.

"Bran!"

He turned to see Meera entering his chambers with fresh linens in her arms. She seemed to look surprised at the sudden gasp.

"I hadn't realised you were in there," she told him, placing the linens on the bed so she could get him something to wrap himself in.

"I'm having more visions lately," he said, stepping out of the bath as she covered his modesty. "They're not what I need to see but they are relevant."

"What did you see?" Meera asked him, leading him to the bed so she could give him his clothes. They were his formal wear and his crown laid on the table by some wine.

"I never thought I could see any of the gods in my visions," Bran began. "I saw the Mother from the Faith of the Seven. She was doing something to Sansa."

"The Mother... she represents mercy, peace, fertility, and childbirth," Meera said.

Bran nodded "Indeed. She must have made Tyrion fertile-"

"Tyrion?!" Meera cried out loudly. "Sansa and Tyrion-"

"Keep your voice down, Meera," Bran quickly said, checking the door of his bedchambers. Sansa's own was merely down the hall. "If Jon and Robb find out or even Arya..."

Meera sat down. "You're saying that the Mother made your sister pregnant with Tyrion Lannister's child? Aren't you Starks forbidden to even look upon a Lannister?" She teased lightly.

"It's none of our business anyway. Today is about my older brothers, not my sister," he replied. "Anyway, as my betrothed, I think you may need to wear a dress."

Meera scowled. "Do I have to?"

"You and Arya are truly alike," he said with a smile. "Yes, for the tourney and the coronation. You will be seated by my side during the events but you will be with the other Lords and Ladies at the coronation."

"Where can I find a dress then?"

"Sansa. Good luck and _don't_ tell her I... I can't control my visions, you know that and I already hurt her once when I told her what I could see. I can't let her go through that pain again," he sighed.

Meera kissed him. "Don't worry, I won't say anything. Get dressed, I'll return after."

"Try and get something that matches with me - Sansa will help you."

"Oh, so we're one of _those_ couples?" Meera grinned.

"Is that an issue?"

"Not at all," she replied. "Let's everyone know that this Prince is betrothed." She winked at him.

...

Upon seeing Jon heading down the hallway, Arya quickly stepped into his line of sight.

"I need to talk to you and Robb again."

Jon sighed. "Not now, I have to find Ygritte."

"She's with Talisa. Now, before you go I need to speak to you and Robb. Solar, now."

Jon was stunned but he found himself walking to the solar with Arya right on his tails. He was surprised that she could move quickly even being with child.

Along the way, Robb joined them and the three locked themselves in the solar.

"Well?" Robb asked. "I was getting fitted for-"

"If Gendry and I never... well, if he doesn't forgive me, I need you both to help me with my babe. I can trust you both and they would need you just as much as I need you. You both understand what it means to be a parent and well, I don't so... Promise me you will be there for them should anything happen." She trailed off.

"We can promise that," Robb told her. He remembered promising something along the lines to Sansa with Jon. They'd do anything for their little sisters.

"But you and Gendry _will_ work things out. Soon, Cersei will be a distant memory and the three of you," Jon said, pointing to her stomach. "Will be home at Storm's End very soon."

Arya smiled wryly. "I wished I had the same hope as you both did. I'm glad I'll always have a home here at Winterfell."

"It's not over. Gendry will come around, we both can promise that." Robb assured her. "Now, you better get dressed. The tourney will start soon-"

"Have you found your second female contender? I know I asked already but it's nearly time-"

"We have," Jon cut their sister off. "I was just about to speak to her."

Arya's eyes widened. "Ygritte? Seven Hells, she'll be perfect! Great choice."

"When did we agree on this?" Robb frowned.

Jon turned to him. "We agreed when I realised that I should be encouraging my wife to stay to her true self. She's a Wildling at heart and I've been selfish. Marriage is about compromises."

"Huh," Arya said, surprised. "You're poetic and it sickens me." She feigned releasing her stomach contents.

"You're dismissed, Arya!" Robb laughed when he saw Jon scowling at her.

Arya bowed as best as she could, winking at her brothers cheekily before leaving. But she knew they would get the last laugh - she was wearing a bloody dress. At least she would live vicariously through Ygritte when the Wildling went to compete.

Just as Jon was about to leave, Daenerys appeared with Missandei and Grey Worm behind her, both holding ornate boxes with direwolf sigils.

"I'm glad I caught you both," she said, curtseying.

"There's no need for that," Jon told her. "You're our friend."

Dany gave them a bright smile. "Well, friends, I got you both something. I also need to show you something too."

She first showed them the blue dragon egg which she retrieved from the box that was held by Missandei.

"My new child," she presented to the Kings, holding it out towards them.

The Stark men gasped. Two sets of eyes were transfixed on the shiny egg.

"Congratulations," Jon breathed out.

"We really are sorry about Viserion," Robb added. "I'm glad you have another chance."

Dany blushed. "Thank you." She turned back to Missandei and placed the egg back in the box before turning to Grey Worm and opening the box he held.

She then lifted an armour suit made from white dragonglass and handed it to Robb first. After, she took the other one and gave it to Jon.

"The egg was found where the dragonglass was mined - it had formed white dragonglass which I had forged into armour for you both. The Kings of the Seven Kingdoms now own the only sets of white dragonglass armour," she told them.

"Dany, we can't thank you enough. You shouldn't have," Robb said, admiring the work.

"Gendry did this?" Jon asked her. He realised that this was probably why the stag was busy to talk to his wife - he had to make two sets of armour for her brothers.

She nodded happily. "With Ser Jorah's aid, yes. It has fine craftsmanship. It's like nothing I've ever seen before."

Jon gave her a bright smile. "Thank you. I would stay and talk some more but I really must find my wife."

"Don't let me keep you then," Dany replied.

Soon, Ygritte was getting prepared for the first event she was going to do. She and Jon had come to an agreement - she would only take part in archery, axe-throwing and horse-riding. Brienne would be allowed to also do the melee and jousting.

"Do you need help, Your Grace?" Brienne asked her, gesturing to Ygritte struggling to tie her boots up.

"Can't tie these shits up with my daggers piercing me at all angles," Ygritte said.

Brienne frowned. "You have concealed weapons?"

"I'm not allowed to?"

"No."

"Oh," Ygritte replied, taking thirty-five concealed knives and daggers from her clothing and placing them on the table.

"Why do you even have them? King Jon said you weren't to participate in the melee. Well, not that you're allowed to have secret weapons anyway," Brienne said.

Ygritte shrugged. "You can never be too safe. I'm the Queen, I'm sure some Ladies would love to kill me."

"They can't although men have been known to be killed in tourneys," Brienne admitted.

Ygritte smiled. "Exactly. May not know much about 'em but that I know. Sansa's friend, Malina, is my opponent in all the events I am taking part in."

"I don't know much about her fighting prowess but from what I saw at King's Landing, she is a decent fighter. Not as good as you though, Your Grace," Brienne said.

The Wildling laughed. "Don't be afraid to judge my fighting skills. Let's hurry, they'll start soon."

Back inside the castle, Arya headed upstairs to visit the mysterious Ashara Dayne. She didn't care for the woman but she was intrigued by her. The woman had infiltrated the Stark castle under a false identity for moonturns, feeding the enemy secrets.

She gave Ackerly a nod and entered the bedchambers, sitting down at the table as Ashara stood by the window.

"Hello, Arya," Ashara said, a voice almost a trance for Arya to hear.

"Ashara," Arya replied. "You're wondering why I'm here."

Ashara nodded. "Seeing as though you wanted to slit my throat." She turned around to face the Princess. "You're Jon's favourite."

Arya shrugged, sitting back. "We are close, yes. He has looked after me since I was a babe."

"What about Robb or Sansa?"

"Robb, yes. Sansa, in her own way. Jon and I... we look similar-"

"I've noticed. You can tell you're siblings," Ashara said.

Arya smiled. "He doesn't judge me and he gave me my first sword. The sword I intended to cut your throat with."

Ashara chuckled to herself, taking a seat in front of Arya. She studied the younger woman, how her eyes were the same eyes as Jon's and how they held the same darkness his eyes did. She then glanced down to her stomach.

"I'd say that you are about five moonturns or six? Your wedding night did your marriage justice," Ashara stated. "Or shall I say, it didn't?"

"I'm not here to talk about me or you. I'm here for Jon," Arya told her. "You've hurt my brother and anyone who hurts any of my brothers or sister will pay."

Ashara raised an eyebrow. "I love how your voice doesn't shake when you say that. You're confident, I'll give you that."

"What happened to you - what my father did - does not give you the reason to come after us."

Violet eyes stared intently into grey eyes. Both women didn't break eye contact and Ashara found herself smiling, standing up to head over to the window where two goblets and a pitcher of water were.

She poured the water into the goblets, slipping a drop of something from her tiny vial into the left goblet. Turning around, she faced Arya.

"Water? I found I was thirsty a lot when I was with child," she said, handing the left goblet to Arya. "Out of breath, tired..."

"The joys of being pregnant," Arya replied, sipping her water and placing the goblet down. "Do you care about Jon?"

Ashara sighed heavily. "There is no going back for us. I've accepted that."

"What about his sister - his other sister, I mean full-sister - Elia? Do you care about her?"

Ashara's violet eyes darkened and she swallowed deeply. "Don't say her name. Don't even refer to her-"

"You never got a chance to be a mother to her nor Jon. That must be hard, right? Then the first chance you were reunited with your cousin and your son, you're locked away like a dirty little secret," Arya said. "You can't stand the fact that my father was right in a way. You're sick and twisted and he couldn't let you poison my brother. My sweet, caring, strong brother who is more Stark than Dayne. Father was right, Ashara. Jon was better with us. He has not one but five loving siblings who'd kill for him - can you say the same for you?"

Ashara's heart dropped. "How dare you," she breathed out. "It was by your father's hand my brother, Arthur, died. It was your father who took _my son_ , causing me to want to die. My sister took her own life because she believed that I was gone. So, no, I can't say the same that I have siblings who'd kill for me because your father has their blood on his hands!"

"Seemed to have struck something in you," Arya smirked. "Excuse me, I believe the tourney is about to start."

She stood up and headed towards the door but not before sending one last cocky smile Ashara's way.

"One way or another, I will kill you Ashara," she told the woman before finally leaving, her grey leather dress flowing behind her.

...

"Your two female champions are proving to be relentless," Paxter Redwyne said to the Kings as he was flanked by his aunts, Viola Redwyne and Bethany Rowan. "I am surprised you allowed one of the Queens to compete."

Talisa smiled to herself, watching as Ygritte laughed at something Brienne had said by their tent. The woman was more herself with each passing day after she'd agreed to leave her Wildling side behind.

"Well, the other Queen is a nurse should anything happen," Robb said proudly. He was proud of his wife and goodsister.

"Enjoy the rest of the events, Your Graces," Paxter said, bowing and taking his leave.

"May the odds be in your favour with your four champions," Bethany told them softly with a curtsey, following after Paxter.

Viola gave the brothers a small smile, curtseying. "I for one am glad for the Winter Throne's prevalence. Good riddance to Cersei and Twyin Lannister, those tyrants. Enjoy the events, Your Graces." Then, she left.

Jon watched as Arya appeared and took a seat on Ygritte's throne beside him. "Where have you been? You missed the melee."

"Who won?" She asked her brothers, disregarding Jon's question.

"Lady Brienne," Jon replied. "The jousting for the men is about to begin."

Their male champions were Ser Jaime Lannister after much debate and Ser Tormund. Jaime was one of the realms' best fighters and the Starks weren't surprised when he easily beat his opponent even with one hand. They weren't surprised when Tormund won either.

The melee was next and Sansa had finally joined them, requesting that Lord Tyrion sit by her side. She knew that it would raise questions but she replied to her brothers' questioning gazes with a bright smile.

"I'm guessing the children are watching the puppet shows?" She asked Bran who blushed furiously when he turned to her.

"Yes," he said. "You remember Lady Meera."

Sansa laughed, reaching over him to pat Meera's hand. "How do you fare, my Lady?"

"Wonderful, my Princess," Meera replied. "Thank you for the dress."

"It matches with Bran," Sansa said, a knowing smile playing on her lips. "Who won the female's melee?"

"Lady Brienne," Meera told her. "Seems like you and Arya were too busy seeing as you both missed Lady Brienne's win."

She was hushed by Bran patting her knee, a faint blush on his cheeks. She laughed to herself but was surprised that Sansa didn't catch on.

"Where was Arya?" Sansa asked curiously.

"None of your business," Arya called out to her. "Where were _you_?"

Sansa laughed. "None of _your_ business."

Bran studied his sisters. They laughed and teased each other as Jon and Robb laughed at something Tyrion had told them. They no longer seemed to mind his close proximity to their sister.

He couldn't help but feel upset as they all ceased their conversations to watch Jaime Lannister get on his horse. He could feel the lack of presence in the shape of his younger brother, Rickon, eating at him.

Rickon would always be remembered and never forgotten. Bran was sure that Rickon would have been their first champion. He wasn't the best fighter but he was skilled. Like a true prince, Rickon preferred love over war, words over swords and peace over hate.

The young Prince had been trained by the greats and he even fought beside them but sometimes, he needed to be away from the war. He was their _Little Lord_.

"What are you thinking about?" Meera asked Bran, squeezing his hand as her father's own hand landed on her shoulder gently. She looked up and gave Howland a smile.

"Rickon," Bran admitted. "He would have been one of our champions. I don't think he would have won but he would have tried and that is all that counts."

Meera nodded. "Do you think he's here? Can you sense him?"

Bran smiled at her. "I feel him, our parents, dead family members everywhere. I even feel the presence of Torrhen Stark."

"It must be nice to feel them," Meera said softly. "I wish I could feel my mother and Jojen - the two people I'd love at our wedding."

"We need to set a date-"

"I could make a dress for you!" Sansa said, cutting into their conversation. "I'll take ideas from your people."

Meera blushed. "My people?"

"The Crannogmen," Sansa reiterated. "I like to work around the person - let them be who they are."

Meera stared at Sansa in surprise and slight gratitude. "Thank you. Although we are in the North, some still are hostile against us but with my marriage to Bran, they will see that we are just as North as the rest of you."

"Don't forget Wildlings," Jon said, failing to pretend that he wasn't listening in on their conversation too. "About the date - how about two weeks from now?"

"Gives us enough time to prepare for another tourney! Great idea, Jon!" Arya grinned.

Robb rolled his eyes. "Oh gods," he muttered. "This one was bloody expensive as it was."

"Mayhaps, I can help with that," Tyrion suggested.

"Don't you entertain the idea, Lord Tyrion!" Jon told him. "How about we continue watching the events?"

Talisa nodded. "I see that it is the women's archery. Her Grace, Queen Ygritte will surely show these women how it's done."

Her husband and Jon turned to her in thanks, she grinning back at them in reply as they all turned their attention to Ygritte preparing to shoot her targets.

Everyone except Jon waited on the edges of their seats, watching Ygritte's every move. She sent a small smile to Jon before releasing her first arrow into the centre of the target. She didn't even have to look to see whether or not she made the mark.

No one cheered prematurely as she prepared her next arrow. She closed one eye and licked the bottom of her lip before aiming at the next target and releasing her arrow.

Dead centre.

She quickly smiled but she didn't want to get ahead of herself for the last target. She could see Malina's wide eyes watching her every move as well as everyone else.

Time to show these _Southerners_ what this Wildling Queen is made of.

She prepared the last arrow and aimed it at the last target. Taking a deep breath, her finger released the arrow and it flew.

She looked down, hearing the sound of the arrow hitting the target and soon the eruption of cheers sounded.

Laughing, she turned to see her family all standing up as well as every spectator. Dead centre once again.

"Now _she_ is the best archer, I've ever seen!" She heard a Southern Lord call out.

"Where was she in the War of the Five Kings? Robb Stark surely would have won!" Another Lord but from the North said.

"I bet she can singlehandedly destroy a whole army with her arrows," Malina whispered to Brienne. "Well played, Your Grace," she told Ygritte.

Ygritte bowed. "Your turn, my Lady."

Malina smiled brightly, retrieving her bow and quiver from her squire as Ygritte handed Mya her own set.

"You have definitely won, my Queen," Mya said, helping Ygritte with her armour.

"I don't celebrate prematurely, Princess Mya," Ygritte replied. "I'm doing this for pleasure, not to win."

"It may even be that it's been made for you to win," Mya told her.

Ygritte frowned. "I like to play fair. I don't need a crown on my husband's head to show people what I'm made of. Should Lady Malina prove to be a suitable contender, she may win."

Mya beamed. "Now _this_ is why you are King Jon's Queen. You care about other people-"

"Not always," Ygritte confessed. "Right, we should pay my opponent the respect she deserves by watching her."

The two women joined Brienne and watched as Malina shot three arrows just shy of the centre. Everyone cheered but it wasn't as loud as the applause Ygritte had.

The Queen personally went up to Malina and hugged her. "You did well," she said into the woman's ear.

Blushing, Malina nodded and curtseyed before the royal family and left to join the other female contenders.

Brienne did not get decent shots in archery but she did with the axe-throwing event. Ygritte had struggled slightly and her shots were off the centre of the targets each time. Malina had managed to get one in the centre of a target.

Jaime Lannister had won three events out of the three he could take part in as he couldn't do the archery nor axe-throwing. Tormund had won the axe-throwing, archery, melee and jousting but had lost the horse-riding. Jaime had made up for the one he lost.

Ygritte had won all her events except horse-riding and Brienne had won all except archery.

With all the fighting events over, the results were being tallied by Samwell Tarly and Grand Maester Lorin to declare the female winner and male winner. Sarella was helping them, holding the Winter Roses crown and circlet to give to the winners to pass onto whoever they wished.

As the results were being tallied, a stage performance was being shown. It was about the Battle of the Bastards and Jon couldn't help but roll his eyes much to his family's amusement.

"I'm beginning to wonder why I didn't put my name for the events," Ned said, pouting slightly when he saw the fun the contenders were having. "I'm not Arthur but I am good with two swords."

"Stop whining," Arya said, rolling her eyes. "You're sitting with the Kings, drinking the best wines, eating the best food..." She trailed off, feeling slightly breathless so she waved her hand to get her point across.

Ned smirked. "You're right. But I would have loved to show Jaime Lannister what I can do with a greatsword - with one hand behind my back."

"Oh, Ned!" Sansa breathed out, making him laugh. "Don't tease him!"

"He can't hear me from here."

Soon, the performance was cut short to crown the female winner first. Grand Maester Lorin cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention as Sarella stood beside him with the Crown of Winter Roses.

"I declare Lady Brienne of House Tarth, the female champion of the Seven Kingdoms," Lorin announced.

Brienne gasped in surprise and Ygritte hugged her.

"I knew I wouldn't win," the Queen whispered into the Lady Commander's ear. "Congratulations, you deserve it. Now go and crown your King of _Love and Beauty_."

Brienne laughed. "I believe it's _King of Strength and Beauty_. Your husband and his brother had it changed to suit a crowned male."

After a short conversation with Ygritte, Brienne joined Lorin and took the crown from Sarella.

She then turned around and crowned Jaime as the King of Strength and Beauty. It was no surprise to anyone as everyone applauded.

"Wench," Jaime said under his breath as the applause deafened them.

"Kingslayer," Brienne responded in kind, a smile on her lips.

"You've lost me the chance of winning," he replied.

She laughed. "You weren't that good."

Lorin cleared his throat, turning to see Sam standing beside him with the circlet.

"I declare Ser Tormund of House Gianstbane, the male champion of the Seven Kingdoms!" He announced.

Tormund roared with laughter, receiving handshakes from many contenders including the women. Ygritte gave his shoulder a playful smack.

"Who are you crowning the Queen of Love and Beauty?" She asked him.

"I would crown you," Tormund began to say. "But you're Snow's already and our Wildling Queen."

"Then who?"

In the royal seats, Ned pushed himself into the seat between the two Stark sisters. "If I competed, I'd crowned one of you the Queen of Love and Beauty. Arya, to annoy Waters and Sansa, to keep up the rumours that we're together."

Arya and Sansa shared a nod before both of them hit Ned on his arms.

"Ladies!" He cried out, making Robb and Jon laugh along with everyone else around them. "I-I mean _Princesses_. You both hit hard, ow."

Sansa looked up to see Tormund making his way over to her, the crown gripped in his hand. He turned to Tyrion and gave it to him.

"I heard your conversation. You should crown her for me," he told the Imp of Casterly Rock.

Sansa looked around at the faces of her siblings. There was no hiding it now and their curious glances made it impossible for her to keep quiet. Bran just looked uncomfortable and she deduced that his Greensight told him.

"Lord Tyrion and I are still married under the laws of the Faith of the Seven. Earlier, we decided to remain married if it is approved by you both of course," she said to her brothers.

Bran opened his mouth, so desperate to let the couple and his brothers know that very soon, a new babe will be in the family. He didn't know how to tell them without making them uncomfortable. He will bring it up with Sansa privately.

Robb was the first to break out of his shock. "If... that's what you want."

"You'll need to renew your vows," Jon added, making her relieved that both of them approved. "More for you both than everyone else. But are you certain?"

Sansa nodded. "I was fourteen when we first got married, a child. Tyrion never hurt me, he respected me and all these years later... apart from our family, there's no one else I trust more than I trust Tyrion. We will move to Casterly Rock with Little Cat."

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Arya asked this time, a nervous hand on her stomach.

Sansa let out a small chuckle. "Yes! I... _love him_." She turned to Tyrion and took his hand. "Well, husband, I've told them. Have you got anything to say?"

"Only that I intend to make you the happiest woman in the whole Seven Kingdoms," he said.

"Just remember, Lord Tyrion," Arya began. "Sansa is from a pack of wolves. We don't trust nor forgive so easily and should you hurt her, I will do the same to you as I did to your sister."

Tyrion gasped, quickly placing the crown on his wife's head and turning his attention away. He knew what she could do.

And everyone else did too with the way their lips curled into amused smiles.

The Starks were truly a wolf pack.

...

"Are you ready, brother?" Robb asked Jon as they stood before the doors of the Great Hall.

On the other side, their wives waited for them to walk them down the aisle. They would pass many Lords and Ladies of the Seven Kingdoms as well as their siblings and their partners.

"Rickon should have been here," Jon said quietly, receiving a sad nod.

"He is here. In spirit as are our late family members," Robb replied. "I know it is scary but this is a chance to make a better place for our children. We've loved and we've lost but what matters is that we still have our family to lean on."

Jon cleared his throat, giving Robb a firm nod. "I'm ready."

Brienne and Tormund opened the doors and Robb and Jon walked in, side by side.

They each lifted an arm and their wives responded by linking their own arms with theirs, continuing to walk down the aisle to Lorin and their new thrones.

Arya shared a smile with Sansa and they turned to look at Bran who was watching their older brothers with a proud smile on his face. They could tell he was itching to be by Meera's side. They didn't blame him, they missed their respective husbands.

The Assassin Princess looked to her side where Gendry stood beside Ned and Edric at the first row of spectators. His eyes met hers and he quickly looked away with a blush that slightly hurt her.

When they reached the end, Ygritte and Talisa left their sides and stood beside the rest of the Stark siblings. Both Kings knelt before Lorin in front of their thrones.

"This eve, we are all present to witness the crowning of Their Graces, King Robb and King Jon of House Stark..." Lorin began.

Both Jon and Robb tuned out his words. Jon couldn't stop thinking about whether he wanted this or not. It was truly official now, more real than ever. Robb couldn't stop thinking about whether they'd make good kings or not. The last time he tried, he hadn't been successful. There were times when he swore he heard the whispers of _Cowardly King_ thrown about but he hoped he heard wrong.

Jon could feel the air becoming hotter and he wanted nothing more than to loosen the collar of his grey, leather suit. Why did Sansa have to make it so tight? Or was he just imagining the tightness?

Robb swallowed deeply, also feeling quite lightheaded. He glanced down at his matching grey suit and wondered how long Sansa had taken to make it. She was a quick stitcher, he'd give her that and she was far better than Arya ever was but their younger sister made up for that in her fighting skills.

Both brothers were snapped out of their reverie when Lorin picked up a Winter crown and walked towards Robb.

"I, Grand Maester Lorin Noare, crown you as King Robb of the Houses Stark and Tully the First of His Name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm."

Lorin then placed the crown securely onto Robb's head and stepped back, a proud smile on the old man's face. He then took the other crown and stepped towards Jon.

"And I also crown you as King Jon of the Houses Stark and Dayne the First of His Name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm."

He put the crown securely onto Jon's head and the raven-haired man shivered slightly. The feeling was strange but he welcomed it after his eyes met Robb's. They gave each other a subtle nod in assurance.

Lorin then turned to Talisa and she walked up to Robb and knelt beside him. She gave him a bright smile which he returned just as happily.

"May I also present Queen Talisa of Houses Maegyr and House Stark, wife of King Robb and..." Lorin trailed off, watching as Ygritte ceremoniously knelt beside Jon. "Queen Ygritte of House Stark, wife of King Jon." He lightly shrugged, he didn't think she had any last name but she was definitely a Stark now.

The four of them then stood and turned around as everyone applauded.

Then the chants began, "Young Wolf! White Wolf!" And some even called out for their Queens, much to the surprise of the Stark wives. "Volantian Queen! Wildling Queen!"

The applauds and chants increased when the brothers sat down on their thrones, the ice crystalising to signify the start of the Winter Reign. The Stark dynasty.

Forget the fire, it was all about the ice.

Arya beamed but her smile soon disappeared when she felt something drop from her nose. Touching it and bringing it to her line of sight, she saw that it was blood.

She looked up in shock and saw Ashara by the doors, a smile on her face as she pulled her hood up and walked away.

Arya tried to speak and she gripped onto Sansa's arm tightly, gaining her older sister's attention.

The red-haired sister screamed causing the rest of the Starks and even the people present to turn to the sisters.

"Arya!" Jon cried out, he and Robb getting up from their thrones.

"What happened?!" Robb yelled.

"Guard the doors!" Davos called out to the Wintersguards.

The blood was now spilling from her ears and she fell to the ground, gasping for air.

Her vision was leaving and she swore she could see her precious Gendry in front of her as she laid on the ground.

"Arya! Don't do this to me," she heard him say. Was it him who said that?

She swallowed, tasting the metallic taste of the blood down her throat as she turned in the direction of her brothers.

"Promise me. Jon, Robb, promise me," she struggled to get out. She then took Jon's hand or who she thought was Jon. She couldn't see him. "Ash..."

That was all he needed for the realisation to dawn on his face. He turned to Bran who was too stunned to do anything. Another sibling he'd failed to warn.

Jon arose and walked up to the Wintersguards who were shielding Arya from the prying eyes of their guests.

"Ashara Dayne," Jon said, his voice breaking as his eyes met Ned's determined ones. "I want her head."

"Forget them," Ned said, withdrawing Dawn. "I'll give it to you, cousin. She will pay for this, I promise." The man gave him a firm nod and walked away, Brienne letting him leave.

Jon looked back down at his sister whose eyes had closed, Gendry crying over her.

He should have let Arya kill Ashara.

* * *

 **Notes for this chapter:**

 **(1) Prince Edwyle is born to Robb and Talisa.**

 **(2) The twins have a first nameday where their parents argue before being chastised by Sansa and Arya.**

 **(3) Jon and Ashara have a hostile conversation, leading to Ashara also having one with Arya which has damning consequences.**

 **(4) Jon and Ygritte reunite with the Wildling Queen being able to compete in the tourney.**

 **(5) Sansa and Tyrion decide to remain married and their marriage is accepted by her brothers.**

 **(6) Jaime is crowned King of Strength and Beauty by Brienne and Sansa is crowned Queen of Love and Beauty by Tormund through Tyrion.**

 **(7) Robb and Jon are crowned as Kings.**

 **(8) Jon wants his mother killed for hurting Arya.**

 **We've finally reached the end. Hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned for the sequel.**


	56. The Sequel News

**The first chapter of the awaited sequel, The Kings of Winter, has just been posted.**

 **Thanks for being on this long and great journey with me, you are all amazing and I'm grateful for your help and support for this story.**

 **Those who helped write parts of chapters when I was unable to, I thank you very much for listening to my ideas and adapting them to produce this masterpiece to everyone. I really want to thank my best friend especially - she's the real MVP.**

 **Enjoy the new challenges the Starks & Co face in The Kings of Winter because the ice has finally begun to rule and the wolves have come out to play.**


End file.
